Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps
by Hibiki54
Summary: AU The Macross Saga was originally told from the UN Spacy and the Valkyrie Fighter Squadrons point of view. In an alternate reality, a similar story is told from another point of view. This is a story about the few. The proud. The Marines.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these animes and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold and Shoji Kawamori.

-

**Prologue

* * *

**Space War I, according to history, was the first interstellar war that mankind had experienced. A war in which mankind had to fight for their survival against alien beings called the Zentradi, a war-like race of giants that were hell-bent on recapturing the rebuild alien fortress that crash-landed in the Southern Atarai archipelago on an island that was named Macross. The war lasted for two years of space fighting that stretched from the orbit of the planet Pluto to the rings of Saturn. From the vast deserts of Mars to the asteroids that separated the outer and inner planets of the solar system. And finally, to the surface of the Earth itself where the most destruction and loss of life had taken place.

Their were many hero's in this war. The most celebrated was not a person, but a ship. The Super Dimensional Fortress or SDF-1 "_Macross_", the first ship of it's class which was rebuilt from the wreckage of the alien visitor, was the vessel that braved the front-lines throughout the whole war. Even after being exiled by their own people, the crew of the SDF-1 fought on for mankind's survival, even while staring down the millions of ship of the Zentradi main fleet.

The war contained is share of hero's and characters. The most notable were the aces of the SDF-1's fighter squadrons of the U.N. Spacy. Characters like Rick Hunter, Maximillion Sterling, Roy Fokker were just to name a few. The captain of the SDF-1 Henry J. Gloval and his bridge crew of Lisa Hayes, Claudia La Salle, Vanessa Leeds, Sammie Porter and Kim Young. Then there were the no military personnel that contributed - Lynn Minmei and Lynn Kyle to name a few.

Yet, the history books are not always accurate. They almost never mentioned those that were not just elements, but keys that supported those that were praised. These elements could be anyone from a lone boy that joined the military to help all he could. A mechanic that fixed the fighters that the pilot flied. An engineer that repaired the ship. Even that soldier that scarified his life to save the many. It was not just mankind and the U.N. Space's variable fighter squadrons that won the war, but the men and women behind the scenes that made it all happen.

This is not a story about Space War I. No, this story is about another Earth in another universe at a time where the same sequences of events would bring mankind against the Zentradi. This is a story, not about the pilots of the fighter squadrons, the crew of the SDF-1 or the citizens of Macross City, but of a whole new set of characters that seem to of never existed in the other universe. Not just a set of character, but a whole organization with the courage that would inspire their peers and mankind as a whole. Dedicated men and women that embody the spirit and honor of those that came before them.

This is their story.

A story about the few and the proud.

The Marines.

* * *

End of Prologue

* * *

Author's Forward: 

I'm a huge fan of Macross/Robotech ever since I was a little kid. I've seen almost all of the TV series, movies and even collect many of the DVD's and memorabilia. As much as I love the VT Squadrons, I have always wondered about the other military branches. The VT squadrons are obviously from the Navy, but what about the Marines? The Navy does not provide security aboard ship, that is just job of the Marine Corps. When I realized this, I was like.. WTF! I could never find stories about the Marines of Robotech or Macross, so I decided to do it on my own. And I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I do. Semper Fi, Always Faithful.

Author's Notes:

I will be using the Robotech translated name for characters. Claudia, though, I will use the Macross version of her name, Claudia La Salle.

Also, you will notice throughout the story that I will be using characters from other animes as the names of the Marines. Yes, the characters are the same characters from their respective anime, but this is not by all means a cross-over of any kind. This is an alternate universe of the Robotech/Macross series. The main character will be an original character, but people will get a lot of background info on HER throughout the story.

Being that this is an alternate universe, I will only make one major change out of the canon characters. One person on the bridge will be changed to another character.

Now, the beginning of the story is Chapter 1: 1995 - World War III


	2. Chapter 1: 1995 World War III

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold and Shoji Kawamori.

-

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 1: 1995 - World War III

* * *

The mid-90's for Earth proved to be the time of advancement and tension. Technology had been advancing rapidly for all nations, especially those of the United States of America, the nations within NATO, China, Korea and the nations of the Middle East. Technology advanced rapidly for the USA and NATO to a point that the Earth now had a working space platform and construction of a base on the moon had begun. While that occurred, the National Republic of China and Korea experienced a large growth in both population and military strength. 

Then all hell broke loose.

November 25th, 1995. China, needing to expand their territory, allied with the Korean government and both nations invaded the surrounding countries within the Asian continent. Countries like Vietnam, India and even the huge country of Russia were the first to fall to their overwhelming power and numbers. The Chino-Korean armies swept through the continent like Hitler's German blitzkrieg during World War II,conquering country after country and moving on to the next. The country that was hit the worst was the Islands of Japan.

January 7th, 1996. It was as if China and Korea were punishing Japan for it's crimes during the second world war. The planes came during the night raining bombs down onto the populace. Naval guns bombarded Japanese shores and port facilities. If it wasn't for the Green Earth Treaty of 1994, which prevented the use of nuclear weapons of any kind for any reason that the nuclear-able countries of the world agreed upon during the growth of technology, then Japan would of faced their third nuclear strike in their long history, but with more devastating results.

January 8th, 1996. The UN and the United States responded immediately to the Chinese and Korean attacks. Japan became a war-zone between the US Pacific Fleet and Marine Corps and the Korean Naval Fleet and the Chinese National Army. Within a week Japanese original population of over 127 million were reduced to a meager 3 million. The survivors of the devastating battles were evacuated to countries like Australia, safe-zone countries such as France, Brazil and certain African countries. But the majority, over 1 million were transported to the United States by February 3rd.

The war raged on for a full year with no possibility of stopping. The US government initiated the draft offices to replenish the ranks of the military, especially the Marine Corps, who were facing battles more horrible than those seen during the Pacific campaign during World War II. Like the second world war a multitude of volunteers packed into the draft offices, but it wasn't Americans volunteering, but Japanese refugees that wish to fight for the US military. Men and women, young and old all volunteered. Even the surviving Emperor of Japan wished to fight, an act that inspired all survivors of the dreaded Chino-Korean bombardments. Because the over 60 percent of the survivors were women, both Japanese, American and NATO nations made military history by allowing women to serve in combat positions, a move that was approved by the people of Japan and the American people.

June, 1997. After the requisition of new training bases have been completed and constructed, volunteers were sworn into service by their respective branch representative and sent off to boot camp.

-

**Marine Corps Recruiting Depot  
****Parris Island, South Carolina, USA**

Marine Corps Recruiting Depot Parris Island is one of the birthplaces of basically trained Marines. It is here that young men and women are transformed into Marines. It is believed that Marines are forged in a furnace of hardship and tough training. This shared, intense experience creates bonds of comradeship and standards of conduct so strong that Marines will let nothing stand in their way. This belief has continued to be the basic of what makes a Marine.

Within the barracks of the 2nd Recruit Training Battalion, Fox Company of the 4th Platoon, the recruits were standing at the position of attention in front of their bunks. Men and women of different sizes and ethnicities were present, all dressed in their battle dress uniforms. When a trio of Marines entered into the main section of the barracks, many of the recruits became nervous.

The drill sergeant looked very intimidating, with a stare that could melt metal. She was dressed in the Marine Corps class-A service uniform, which was olive green from skirt to blouse. For those that had prior knowledge of the Corps, they could tell that she had seen a lot of action before the current war as the rows of decorations and on her left breast and the three slanted gold bars that embroidered the sleeves of her uniform was a testament to what type of person they would be dealing with. She had a brown tan that contrasted her green eyes and strange colored hair of a silverish-white. Her hair was tied into a tight bun at the base of her head to allow the Marine Campaign Hat, a cover that designated her as a drill sergeant, to sit perfectly atop her head.

The drill sergeant started walking down the first row of recruits.

"I am Gunnery Sergeant Kusanagi, you're senior drill instructor. From now on you will speak only when spoken to, and the first and last words out of your filthy sewers will be '**Sir!**'. Do do you maggots understand?"

"Sir, yes, sir." replied the recruits. They weren't loud enough for the DI (Drill Instructor).

"Bullshit, I can't hear you! Sound off like you got a pair!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" they repeat, louder and to her liking.

She continued. "If you maggots leave my island, if you survive recruit training... you will be a weapon, you will be a minister of death, praying for war. But until then you are just pukes! You're the lowest form of life on Earth! You aren't even human fucking beings! Your nothing but unorganized grabasstic pieces of amphibious shit!" she shouted, now moving down the second row of recruits. "Because I am hard, you may not like me. But the more you hate me, the more you learn. I am hard, but I am fair. There will not be any racist or sexist bigotry here! I do not look down on niggers, kikes, woks or japs, male or female. Here you are all equally worthless! And my orders are to weed out all non-hackers that don't pack the gear to serve in my beloved Corps! Do you maggots understand?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Bullshit! I can't hear you!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

She paused and walked to the middle of the barracks. "As you might know, the government has finally allowed enlisted women to serve in combat positions. All branches of the military, including my beloved Corps have now, by order of the United States Congress and the Marine Corps Commandant, integrated male and female recruit training processes and authorized that all Military Occupation Specialist jobs, or MOS, to be unisex. Although women, such as myself, have been unofficially serving in combat positions since World War 2, can now come out the closet and kick ass with the boys." She started walking up the second row of recruits. "Just to inform you maggots that during these weeks of training, you will not only share living space, but you will also share the head (latrine) and showers. So you morons and bitches that haven't seen a cock, cunt or tits before, get use to it because you'll be seeing a lot of it."

She turned and came back down the line. "Oh, and if you wanna play grabs ass in the head, feel free to do it as much as you want," She stopped and moved close to the face of one of the recruits and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "Because I'll kill you." She continued down the line. "Do you maggots understand that?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

She stopped in front of a Japanese female recruit. "What's your name scumbag?"

"Sir, Private Kuonji, Sir!" she replied.

"Bullshit, for now on your name is Private Snowball. Do you like the name?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

"We'll there's one thing you won't like, Private Snowball, they don't serve sake and sushi on a daily basis in my mess-hall!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

Someone spoke out. "Oo... I'm scared, don't hurt me...!"

Kusanagi turned around, pissed off that someone spoke out. "Who said that?" No one answered. She started walking across to the area it originated from. "Who the fuck said that! Who's the slimy communist shit twinkle-toed cocksucker down here, who just signed his own death warrant?" She looked at the recruits. "Nobody, huh! The fairy fucking god-mother said it! Out-fucking-standing! I will P.T. you all until you fucking die! I'll P.T. you until your assholes as sucking buttermilk."

She grabs a short Caucasian boy wearing glasses by the shirt. "Was it you, you scroungy little fuck, huh!"

"Sir, no, sir!" said the young man, clearly afraid for his life.

She growled. "You little shit! You look like a fucking worm! I bet it was you!"

"Sir, no, sir!"

The female next to him, a Japanese girl with short brown hair that framed her face spoke out in perfect English. "Sir, I said it, Sir!"

The Drill Sergeant blinked and turned to the recruit. She released the recruit she grabbed and stepped in front of her new target, narrowing her eyes. "Well... no shit. What do we have here, a fucking comedian? Private Joker?" She smirked. "I admire your honesty. Hell, I like you. You can come over to my house and fuck my husband." She slammed her fist into the recruits stomach, doubling her over and sending her to her knees. To Kusanagi's surprise, the recruit's stomach seemed very toned and hard, as if she was one of those martial arts types like herself. She didn't show it, thought.

"You little scumbag! I've got your name! I've got your pretty little ass! You will not laugh! You will not cry! You will learn by the numbers. I will teach you. Now get up! Get on your feet!" She waited for Private _Joker_ to get onto her feet and stand at attention. "You'd best unfuck yourself or I will unscrew your head off and shit down your neck!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" _Joker _replied quickly.

"Private Joker, why did you join my beloved Corps?" asked the DI.

"Sir, to kill, sir!"

Kusanagi snickered. "I didn't know martial artist are killers, Private Tendo." She could see the surprised in the recruits eyes. "Why did you really join my beloved Corps, Private _Joker_?"

"Sir, to fight the Chinese, sir!"

"So you want to go to war, huh? Well, let me see your war face."

_Joker_ seemed confused. "Sir?"

"You've got a war face?" She snarled. "AAARRGH! That's a war face. Now let me see you war face!"

Private Tendo snarled. "AAAAARRRRGH!"

"You didn't scare me! Work on it!" She moved to the recruit she throttled earlier. "What's your excuse?"

"Sir, excuse what, sir?"

She got into his face. "I'm asking the fucking questions here, Private! Do you understand?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

"Well thank you very much! Can I be in charge for a while?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

She toned her voice down. "Are you shook up? Are you nervous?"

"Sir, I am, sir!"

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Sir...!"

"Sir, what?" She got back into his face. "Where you about to call me an asshole!"

"Sir, no, sir!"

"How tall are you private?"

"Sir, five foot nine, sir!" he replied.

She snickered. "Five foot nine? I didn't know that stacked shit that high. You trying to squeeze and inch on me somewhere, huh?"

"Sir, no, sir!"

"It looks to me like the best part of you ran down the crack of your mama's ass and ended up as a brown stain on the mattress! I think you've been cheated." She backed off. "Where the hell are you from anyway, Private?"

"Sir, Texas, sir!"

"Holy dog shit! Texas! Only steers and queers come from Texas, Private Cowboy! And you don't look like a steer to me so that narrows it down a bit. Do you suck dicks?"

"Sir, no, sir!"

"Are you a peter-puffer?"

"Sir, no, sir!"

"I'll bet your the kind of guy that would fuck another guy in the ass and not have the goddamn common courtesy to give him a reach-around!" She moved down the line. "I'll be watching you."

She moved to the head of the barracks to join her two assistants. "Now that we are properly acquainted with each other, now would be a good time to see what kind of shape you maggots are in. Assistants, get these sons of bitches out of here and onto the P.T. field."

-

The first few weeks were the epitome of hell for the recruits of the 4th Platoon, Fox Company of the 2nd Recruit Training Battalion. The was not one day since their introduction to Drill Instructor Kusanagi that they had a single time to relax. Days started around 3:30 in the morning where she would put them through hours of physical fitness that always consisted of running for several miles, calisthenics and running obstacle courses. And everyday she would always single out the person that lagged behind everyone else, which were usually some of the heavy bodied men or the frail looking women.

To Gunnery Sergeant Kusanagi, the recruits were developing at the pace she wanted. With the exception of just a few of the heavy-bodied men, she knew she would have a full graduating class at the end of course. A few recruits stood out the most out of all the men and women under her instruction. Privates Nabiki Tendo and Ukyou Kuonji were the main two. Their physical fitness level were several times higher than the average recruit and despite Tendo's first impression, she had a brain and knew how to use it. She'll make them squad leaders to see if they have what it really takes.

It was the third week and the recruits were hitting the obstacle course. The first of many obstacles was a row of three wooden logs beams of various height - the first was around 2ft high, the second was 6ft high and the last was 10ft high.

"Next two privates, quickly!" shouted Kusanagi, watching the recruits climb up the obstacle. Behind them were the rest of the recruits waiting their turn to climb over. "Get over the goddamn obstacle! Move it! Next two privates! Quickly! Hurry up! Get up there!" She signals the next two recruits and noticed that one of them is Private Tendo.

"Private Joker, are you a killer?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" she shouted, easily hopping from log to log up to the top then hopping down.

"Let me hear you're war cry!"

"AAARRRGGGH!" she snarled, moving to the next obstacle.

Kusanagi smirked. "Next two!"

One of the recruits, a large individual started to struggling climbing up, without much success. Kusanagi came right down on him.

"Quickly! Get your fat ass over up over there Private Pyle!" She started to become sarcastic. "Oh, that's right Private Pyle... don't make any fucking effort to get on top of the fucking obstacle! If God wanted you up there he would of miracled your ass up there by now, wouldn't he?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Get your fat ass up there, Pyle!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

She snickered. "What the fuck is the matter with you anyway? I'll be you if I invited you to eat my pussy on top of the obstacle you could get up there! Couldn't you!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Pyle then drops heavily to the ground.

"Well too bad, fat boy. Your ass looks like a hundred and fifty pound of chewed bubblegum, Pyle. Do you know that?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Get out of my face!" she growled, signaling the next group.

-

Later in the day, Kusanagi had the recruits lined up the monkey bars to do pull-ups. Recruits were trying hard under her cold, watching eyes. Though she seems to pay more attention to Private Ukyou Kuonji, who like Private Nabiki Tendo, were doing many pull-ups. After many, many repetitions, the two started struggling.

"More you two maggots!" she shouted. "Pull! One more the Commandant!" They each did one. "One for the Corps!" Tendo couldn't finish but Kuonji did. "I guess the Corps ain't getting theirs from you, Joker." She saw that Private Pyle was next. "Get up there, Pyle!"

Private Pyle jumps up and starts struggling to do his first pull up.

"Pull! Pull, Pyle, pull! One pull-up, Pyle! Come on, pull!" She places her hands on her hips. "You gotta be shitting me, Pyle! Get your ass up there! Do you mean to tell me that you can't do one single pull-up?" She snickers when he drops down, exhausted from his attempt. "You're a worthless piece of shit, Pyle! Get out of my face!" She motions the next person. "Get up there, Cowboy!"

-

Even later the same day came another obstacle course with one obstacle that was called the _Confidence Climb_. A 40 foot tall ladder-like structure that made all recruits face a fear that all humans possess. The fear of heights. On the very top of the structure, Drill Instructor Kusanagi was motivating her recruits for this challenge while standing on top one of the supporting post, seeming to defy gravity.

She watched Privates Tendo and Kuonji easily negotiate the obstacle in record time. While Tendo climbed at en extremely fast pace, Kuonji literally ran up the obstacle and jumped down, surprising many of the other recruits and her assistants. She wasn't that surprised, though.

Kusanagi looked down and say Private Pyle coming up. "Get up here, fat-boy! Move it up! Move it up, Pyle! You climb like old people fuck. Do you know that, Private Pyle? Get up here! You're too slow! Move it, move it!" Her voice again turned sarcastic. "Private Pyle, whatever you do don't fall down! That would break my fucking heart!"

Pyle freezes at the top. He looks at her for help and she gives him help with a little motivation.

"Up and over! Up and over!" She sees his look. "Well, what in the fuck are you waiting for, Private Pyle? Get up and over! Move it, move it, move it! Are you quitting on me? Well, are you!" She seemed to become very angry. "Then quit you slimy fucking walrus-looking piece of shit! Get the fuck off my obstacle! Get the fuck down off of my obstacle now!" He starts climbing down, seemingly in fear of the DI Kusanagi. "Move it! I'm going to rip your balls off so you cannot contaminate the rest of the world! I will motivate you, Private Pyle, if it short-dicks every cannibal in the Congo!"

-

The following week, the platoon was out on a long march carrying their gear. Being the person that she is, Drill Sergent Kusanagi extended what was suppose to be a 10 mile walking march into an extended 20 mile jog. The recruits were irregularly strung out on a road nearing the end of the rapid, forced march. Each recruit was carrying their ruck-sacks, load-bearing vests, helmet and M16A4 assault rifle. At the front of the line were Private Tendo and Kuonji, both of which seem tired from the long journey, but not nearly as half as tired as their fellow recruits. At the very rear of the line was Private Pyle and he looked ready to drop. Cowboy was supporting him along while Kusanagi was bellowing at him.

"Pick 'em up and set 'em down, Pyle! Quickly! Move it up! Were you born a fat slimy scumbag, you piece of shit, Private Pyle? Or did you have to work at it? Move it up! Quickly! Hustle up!" she again snickered. "The fucking war will be over by the time we get out there, won't it, Pyle?" She gives him a shove! "Move it!"

He starts gasping for breath. He was drenched in sweat.

"Are you going to fucking die, Pyle? Are you going to die on me! Do it now! Move it up! Hustle it up! Quickly! Quickly! Quickly!" She leaned close. "Do you feel dizzy? Do you feel faint?" She glanced down. "Jesus H. Christ, I think you've got a hard-on!"

-

It then came to the day that Private Pyle did actually quit. On the Sunday before the beginning of weapons training, Kusanagi received word from her company commander that Gomer Pyle, officially known as Leonard Lawrence, was dismissed from Marine Corps Recruit Training due to high mental stress levels. As sad as it was for her to lose her first ever recruit, she snickered at the reason why he quit. She would inform her recruits of his decision.

The platoon of recruits were assembled onto a set of bleachers near the weapon qualification range which was to their backs. Kusanagi was standing in front of a board that had the point system for the weapons qualification. Today the recruits were going to learn how to fire their weapons and pre-qualify.

"Before I begin to day, I would like to make an announcement." She coughed. "As you might know already, Private Gomer Pyle as opted to leaving the Marine Corps due to... mental stress, which supposedly was caused by my own person." She shook her head.

"As your drill instructor, it was my job to instruct you maggots in the basic knowledge that will one day save your life. As I have said when I first introduced myself several weeks before, I am hard but I am fair. The reason why I come down hard on many of you pukes is not because I wish to harm you in any way, but to give motivation for you to work harder! Just like how many of you are motivating each other. Gomer Pyle thought otherwise."

Silence.

"On to today's lesson," she began, pacing in front of the recruits. "The deadliest weapon in the world is a Marine and his rifle. It is your killer instinct which must be harnessed if you expect to survive in combat. Your rifle is only a tool. It is a heart that kills. If your killer instincts are not clean and strong you will hesitate at the moment of truth. And then you will be in a world of shit! Because Marines are not allowed to die without permission! Do you maggots understand?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" the chorus.

"Does anyone know who is Charles Whittman?" Only Cowboy raised his hand. "Private Cowboy?"

"Sir, he's that guy who shot all those people from that tower in Austin, Texas, sir!"

"That's affirmative. Charles Whittman killed twenty people from a twenty-eight-story observation tower at the University of Texas from distance up to four hundred years, or 365 meters." She asked another question. "Does anyone know who Lee Harvey Oswald was?" Only the American born recruits raised their hands. "Anybody?"

Recruit Tendo raised her hand.

"Private Joker?"

"Sir, Lee Harvey Oswald was the alleged sniper that assassinated former President John F. Kennedy, Sir!" she stated.

"Holy fucking cow shit! You are as smart as I believed you were, Private Joker. I guess they did teach from American history in Japanese High School. But can you tell me how far away he was?"

"Sir, no, sir!"

Kusanagi nodded. "I thought as much. Two hundred and fifty feet, or 75 meters. 75 meters and shooting at a moving target. Oswald got off three rounds with an old bolt-action Italian rifle in only six seconds and scored two hits, including a head shot." She looked around. "Do any of you know where these individuals learned to shoot?" Private Kuonji raised her hand. "Private Snowball?"

"Sir, in the Marines, sir!"

She nodded. "In the Marines! Outstanding! Those two individuals show what one motivated Marine and his rifle can do! And before you maggots leave my island, you will be able to do the same thing!"

-

The weeks have gone by and graduation was right around the corner. The first co-ed recruits of the 4th Platoon, Fox Company, 2nd Recruit Training Battalion were meeting the expectations of Gunnery Sergeant Kusanagi, who pushed and pushed but found that no other recruit broke under her guidance. Of the 43 recruits under her wing, 40 of them earned the highest award for their weapon qualification examination, the expert marksman award. Only two individuals scored higher than anyone else - Privates Tendo and Kuonji, both of which earned the unofficial title of **Hawk-Eye** by hitting the bulls-eye with all of their rounds at ranges of 200, 300 and 500 yards in both slow and rapid fire stages.

The recruits listened and they learned all they could from Kusanagi. There was not one recruit that was not left behind in the curriculum. Those that did screw up were not punished, but the platoon as a whole, lessons which all recruits learned quickly. From basic hygiene to assembling and cleaning of the M16A4 battle rifle, the recruits listened and learned.

And it came to this day. The recruits were lined up in formation, weapons at their side in the position of attention. GSgt Kusanagi was walking up and down the ranks inspecting the recruits with cold, calculating eyes.

She stopped in front of Private Kuonji, who brought her weapon to port for inspection. She took the weapon from her. "What's the name of your weapon?"

"Sir, Ranma, sir!" she replied.

"What's your sixth general order?" she asked, inspecting the weapon.

"Sir, the Private's sixth general order is to receive and obey and to pass on to the sentry who relieves me..." She hesitated. "... all order... Sir, the private's..." She paused under Kusanagi's stare. "Sir, the private has been instructed but she does not know, sir!"

"You slimy little bitch, get on your face and give me twenty-five!" she snarled, returning her rifle.

"Sir, aye-aye, sir!"

While Kuonji started doing push-ups, the DI moved down the line and stopped in front of Private Tendo. She took her weapon once she came to port and started inspecting it. "How many counts in that movement you've just executed?"

"Sir, four counts, sir!"

"What's the idea of looking down the chamber?" she asked, looking down the chamber of the M16 rifle.

"Sir, that is the guarantee that the private is not giving the inspecting officer a loaded weapon, sir!"

"What's your fifth general order?"

"Sir, the private's fifth general order is to quit my post only when properly relieved, sir!"

She returned Tendo her weapon. "What's the name of your rifle?"

"Sir, Ranma, sir!"

Kusanagi raised an eyebrow. "Private Joker, are you trying to tell me that both Private Snowball and yourself have the same name for your weapon? Are you trying to be funny again, Private Joker!"

"Sir, negative, sir!" she answered. "Sir, the private had named her weapon after her brother-in-law, whom is also the best friend of Private Snowball, a man that was killed along with the rest of my family during the initial bombings of the Chino-Korean invasion, sir!"

The DI could see the heavy emotions in Tendo's eyes. Looking down the ranks of recruits, she saw the same held back emotion by Kuonji and the rest of the Japanese recruits. Being Japanese born, she knew exactly how they felt. She looked back at Tendo, placing a hand on her shoulder and leaning forward.

"We'll get them back, Private Joker. We'll make them pay." she whispered low enough for only she could hear.

-

Graduation day is only a few days away and the recruits of the 4th Platoon, Fox Company are salty. They are ready to eat their own guts and ask for seconds. The drill instructors are proud to see that they were growing beyond their control. The Marine Corps does not want robots. The Marine Corps wants killers. The Marine Corps wants to build indestructible men and women, soldiers without fear.

Then came the final test. The Crucible.

The Crucible is the final test a recruit must pass before being welcomed into the Marine Corps. Designed to emphasize the importance of teamwork in overcoming adversity, the Crucible is a rigorous 54 hour field training exercise demanding application of everything a recruit has learned in the previous 13 weeks of Recruit Training. Throughout the Crucible, recruits are faced with continuous physical and mental challenges that must be accomplished before advancing further. From exercises that test recruits ability of working as a team, to physical demanding courses that tested the strength and stamina of the recruits under the hot South Carolina sun, to rigorous night marches, recruits only receive a total of 8 hours of sleep.

The final stretch of the Crucible came a nine mile march back to Parris Island that tested the beaten, tired and hungry recruits. The pace was fast and the** accordion effect** occurred as the 481-member formation marches. Gaps appear and the recruits have to step out quicker to close them. Some recruits find the march easier as their muscle stretch out, while other poor devils, obviously with blisters, try to find a way to walk that doesn't tear at their feet. After three miles, the recruits stop for a break. But just as quickly as it came, it went and the drill instructors were rousting everyone. Six miles into the march, another break. This time the recruits were give juice and some fruit to replace much need nutrients. And like before, they were up and on the march again. Nearly all the recruits woodland MARPAT BDU's were soaked through with sweat and the stench they gave off added to the Parris Island swamps that they were passing through. Though the march started at 4AM early in the morning, it was full light out as they crossed Drill Instructors Bridge. It was at that time that Gunnery Sergeant Kusanagi, senior drill instructor started up Jody calls which the recruits picked up quickly.

As they approached the base, the recruits could see two figures off to the left - the base commander and sergeant major. The Jody calls become louder as they reach the Parade Deck. They were so loud that is was possible that they could be heard from Charleston, capital of South Carolina. Finally, the order to halt is given and the recruits never felt so happy. They grounded their packs, stacked their weapons and removed the kevlar helmet from their heads in exchange for their soft caps. The drill instructors never seen such relieved looks in the recruits faces.

Not soon after, the companies of the 2nd Battalion form around a half-sized replica of the Marine Corps Memorial, the _Felix de Weldon_ statue that depicts the flag raising on Iwo Jima. As they are called to attention, the color guard marches out and prepares to raise the flag on the sculpture. But first, the base chaplain speaks a few words. He thanks God for helping the recruits through the Crucible. He mentions all the difficulties they have surmounted, and he prays they will be worth of the honor they are about to receive. The recruits listen as the company First Sergeant addresses them.

"This memorial is a replica of the original that stands over-looking the entrance of Arlington National Cemetery. This statue is a symbol of honor and memory of the men of the United States Marine Corps who have given their lives to their country since November 10th, 1775. These five Marines and their Corpsmen are forever immortalized in bronze, raising the American flag on Iwo Jima for their Corps and Country. They represent the _supreme sacrifice_ of all Marines who went before them, and all who follow. They live eternally. They live on _hallowed ground._ **Never** forget."

And soon after, GSgt Kusanagi stood in front of her recruits. Beside her were the two assistant junior drill instructors. Facing the recruit in front of her, she locked onto the eyes of Private Tendo and hands her the eagle, globe and anchor - the insignia of the Marine Corps. As she shakes her hand, the next words out of her mouth brought the young Japanese recruit to tears of joy.

"Good work, Marine."

-

The day before graduation. The recruits, now Marines, of Fox Company's 4th Platoon were standing in a school circle in front of GSgt Kusanagi. Each Marine were dressed in their BDU's while the Senior DI and her two Juniors were dressed in their class-A service uniforms. She had the same cold, calculating look as she always had, but today was different. She did not look at each individual as if they were recruits, but as Marines.

She addressed them.

"Today you are no longer maggots. Today you are Marines. You are part of a Brotherhood." she began. "From now on, until the day you die, wherever you are, every Marine is your brother, your sister. Most of you will be going the Pacific. Some of you will not come back. But always remember this: Marines die, that's what we are here for! But the Marine Corps lives forever. And that means you will live forever!" She nodded to them. "At ease, Marines."

One of her Junior DI's handed her a clipboard. "When you first enlisted, some of you where given a choice of which Military Occupational Specialties, while the majority will be sent to wherever you are needed. Pickett!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"0300, Infantry. Toejam!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"0300, Infantry. Adams!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"1300, Engineers. You go out there and find mines. Cowboy!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"0800, Field Artillery. Snowball!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" called out Kuonji.

"1800, Armor and Amphibious Assault. Congratulations, you'll be the first tank girl. Joker!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" came Tendo's crisp acknowledgment.

"1800, Armor and Amphibious Assault." Kusanagi snickered. "Looks like the two bunk-mates not only share a rifle, but they'll be sharing a tank, too. I wonder if you share the same man, also." While the two females blushed, the others laughed at the joke. "Alright, cut it out the chatter. Let's get this over with. Taylor!"

-

The Graduation Parade went smoothly. The hundreds of Marines of Fox Company paraded in front of the base commander, the Marine Corps Commandant and as a special guest, the Emperor of Japan. As the band played the Marine Corps hymn and the new Marines showed their colors, they could not help but be proud of what they have accomplished. For many, especially the Japan-born Marines, they not only have become part of a brotherhood, but have become instruments, tools for their Emperor, weapons for their President, for their countries. Like their American brothers, they will be the first to fight. Not only for their land, but for their rights and freedom.

In the months to come, the new Marines fresh out of Parris Island and the many training facilities around country would be sent out for their AIT, Advanced Individual training. Many will see combat immediately while others would later.

World War III, or the Global Civil War as the press called it, has lasted for four years and seem to have no end to it in sight. Millions of lives have been lost and the body count rises with each passing hour. Mandatory black-outs have been issued throughout the U.N. countries and also in the United States. Skirmishes and major battles occurred all over the globe. Ground has been gained and lost on all sides. With war came the advanced in technology. Better equipment that saved lives. More deadly weapons that killed. The nuclear fusion reactor went from just a concept to an actual application of power. Not soon after, an experimental version reached and surpassed critical temperature points to become the first **Reflex** furnace reactor. Soon afterward came the small use of man-portable energy weaponry.

The world as we knew it seemed to be on the road to self-destruction. Until the 17th of July 1999, an intense radioactive phenomenon of great mass appeared in Lunar orbit on a collision course with the Earth. An event was going to occur that would drastically change the course of mankind's destiny as they knew it.

Mankind would finally realize that they were not alone in the universe.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Author's Notes: 

A Jody Call are the famous cadences that people hear then military units are marching or double-timing.

In the Macross time-line, there never was a Global Civil War, only in the Robotech time-line. Even if the was lasted for 10 years, there were still Anti-UN factions after 1999 in the robotech time-line, which was cover-story used by the UEG and RDF when the SDF-1 misfolded to Pluto. The reason I used China and Korea would be because of current world affairs and it is also true that if China does enter into war with a country, that would dominate because of their mass numbers.

Next is Chapter 2: Advancement of the Corps


	3. Chapter 2: Advancement of the Corps

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold and Shoji Kawamori.

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 2: Advancement of the Corps

* * *

July 1999. The Global Civil War between the United Nation and United States of American against the allied nations of the Peoples Republic of China and the Koreans have ravaged the Earth for over four years with no signs of stopping. Within that four years, millions of lives have been suffered and the death toll has already risen past 500 million mark. 

July 17, 1999, 0030 Pacific Standard Time. _New Frontier_, the first true operational space-station established by United Nations and US science organizations back in 1995, detects an immense radioactive phenomenon at Lunar orbit, followed by the appearance of an object of great mass. It was immediately confirmed that the object was heading toward Earth at an estimate speed of 5.88 km per second. A report from the space-station to the U.N. Space Agency confirmed that after approximately 18 hours, it will fall onto the Earth's surface. The United Nations confers with the heads of every nation informing that possible wide-spread damage may occur. Each nation adopted a response plan.

1815 Pacific Standard Time. Amidst a dispute between nations advocating to destroy it by nuclear attack and nations advocating for no attack, the object named "Eva" - Evangel, which means the Gospel of the Coming - enters atmosphere above the country of Burma in Chino-Korean held territory. Due to temperatures and tremendous atmospheric shock-waves, it literally reduces the summit of Mt. Everest, the tallest mountain in the world, by nearly 1000 meters. In it's path, it destroys Chinese-occupied Moscow and Stockholm and inflicts wide-spread damage while passing over all parts of Europe. Furthermore, it travels over Iceland and Greenland, causes volcano's to erupt in Canada before it finally fell onto South Ataria Island at the southern most tip of the Ogasawara Islands above the Tropic of Cancer.

News and media companies were broadcasting the destruction caused by the meteorite. Though the path of the object did not fall into the southern hemisphere of the world, just the shock-waves caused by it's landing produces tsunami's and earthquakes around the world. Volcano's that were once dormant erupted in fury, destroying homes and taking lives. Mother nature was reacting to the _visitors_ presence.

The only good point about the appearance of the crashed object was that an immediate cease-fire was called by both sides, temporarily pausing the Global War. August 1999, a joint coalition between the U.N. and the Chino-Korean allies was spear-headed to investigate the crash sight of the downed meteorite that changed the face of the Earth.

The first on the scene was the United States Pacific Fleet and the 15th Marine Expeditionary Force.

Upon joint Chinese and U.N. investigation, the meteorite was determined to be an alien spaceship. It was immediately designated by U.N. investigators with the codename ASS-1, or Alien Space Ship-1. Official announcements were made that an asteroid 3 km in diameter and composed of great quantities of metal fell. Due to the great destructive damage, abnormal weather and starvation caused in all parts of America, Russia, Europe, China and the rest of the world by the shock waves accompanying the fall of the ASS-1, the existence of aliens is treated as _top secret _until the confusion is brought under control. What began as an emergency summit meeting between the United Nations became a summit meeting every nation of the world, including the Chinese and Koreans.

Year 2000. Under the possible threat of alien invasion, the countries of the world have banded together to form a United Earth Government, though the terms are not satisfactory to all parties. Collaborative research by the super-powers were initiated and established OTEC, an alien technology analysis institute that have have been researching into the alien technology that has been dubbed Robotechnology. Since the development of Robotechnology, research began on anti-giant combat weaponry systems to battle alien species that are estimated to be 5-6 times the size of the average human. Large scale construction began world-wide and in space. Construction of the Lunar Base "Apollo" resumed after it's sudden halt at the outbreak of the Global Civil War.

By 2001, through Robotechnology and the development of the Reflex Furnace Reactor, travel to the planet Mars is possible and the construction of a permanent Mars base began. Soon after, the ASS-1 is officially designated the SDF-1, or Super Dimensional Fortress, and reconstruction of the gigantic alien battle-fortress begins. At the same time, terrorist factions who were opposed to the Earth United Nations banded together to form the Anti-U.N. Several organizations such as the old Russian KGB, Chinese Mafia, Al'Queda and the Tali-ban were a few of terrorist factions.

It is now the year 2003. Trail productions of the anti-giant ground combat weaponry system "Destroid" was successful in 2001 and 2002. The new United Nations wished to start immediate training of units for these combat platforms.

The U.N. chose the United States Marine Corps.

-----

**The Pentagon - U.N. Armed Forces West  
****Washington D.C., United States**

The Pentagon, originally the head-quarters of the United States Department of Defense, became the United Nations Armed Forces Head-quarters for the western division. Deep inside the halls of the Pentagon, two important figures departed from a meeting about the establishment of a new fighting unit within the Marine Corps for the new Destroid ground combat units. One person was a male, formed Secretary of Defense Bill Cohen, now Earth U.N. Defense Secretary of the Western Division. The figure walking next to him dressed in the Marine Corps Class-A uniform was four-star General Michael W. Hagee, 33rd Commandant of the United State Marine Corps, now United Nations Marine Corps.

"So who are you going to assign to this new unit, Mike?" Bill Cohen asked the Commandant as the walked down the halls of the Pentagon.

Mike shook his head. "There are a lot of officers that have went above and beyond during the war. The best Marines I have for the job are located at Camp Pendleton. The obvious candidates are the Marines of the 15th MEU (Marine Expeditionary Unit), the 3rd Marine Air Wing and the 3rd Marine Division." he said.

"An air wing?" Bill raised an eyebrow. "Why such a big unit?"

"As you know, these Marines will be assigned to the SDF-1 upon completion, correct?" Bill nodded. Mike continued. "Just like the Navy and the new Spacy branches are having new aerospace-superiority fighter concepts in development modeled after the Grumman F-14D Tomcat, the Corps will have it's own fighter modeled after the F/A-18E Super Hornet as a new multi-role support fighter."

Bill nodded. "And that's why you're sending the 3rd Air Wing. So, all the Marines in this new unit will be certified for the new Main Battle Robots and the new fighters, am I wrong?"

"That's an affirmative."

Then came the big question. "But who are you going to get to command this radical new unit?"

Mike paused a door. He looked at Bill and made a gesture with his eyebrows before opening the door. "Who do you think?"

Bill stared. Then his mind hit a light bulb. "Who do I think? W- Wait a minute! Don't tell me your gonna put _her_ in charge of all that?"

"She's the most decorated Marine in the history of the Corps and the most dedicated. She voluntarily lead five suicide combat missions deep into enemy territory that had a 100 percent fatality rate and returned with all Marines accounted for during the Global War. Not only is she an experienced tank commander, but she is also an ace pilot." The Commandant paused in his walk, stopping to look out of one of Pentagons windows, observing the view of the Washington D.C. "She is the living embodiment of the Marine Corps, Bill. There is no one more qualified."

-----

**Oceanside Beach - Oceanside, Ca, USA  
****Few miles south of UNMC Camp Pendleton**

The sun was shining and the waves were high. Men, women and children were enjoying themselves on the hot weekend. Children and young kids were enjoying the cold summer waves under the watch of their parents while the older kids and adults were surfing the big waves further out. The sandy beach was layered with sun-worshipers and picnickers who were escaping the hustle and bustle of their city jobs. The war had ended two years ago and since the curfews and restrictions have been dropped, everyone was taking advantage of their right to go to the beach.

At a certain section of the beach laid a small group of men and women. They were watching another man, one of their own, teach his girlfriend how to surf. After being frustrated the man started to come back to shore. When he neared his friends, the cry of his girlfriend enjoying herself riding a big wave like a professional rang in everyones ears.

"She told me it was her first time," he muttered, sitting down next to a athletically built Japanese female with a light tan and hair their framed her face. She was sporting a pair of stylish sun-glasses and a sexy two-piece burgundy bikini that emphasized her assets. She also had a tattoo of the USMC eagle, globe and anchor on her left shoulder. None of the men were really paying attention to her looks.

The woman snickered. "Did she tell you that she was virgin, too?" The group laughed at the joke.

"Shut up, _Joker_!"

The sexy-looking woman Joker, or Master Gunnery Sergeant Nabiki Tendo of the 15th Marine Expeditionary Unit, smirked at her fellow Marine. Next to her was another athletically built Japanese female wearing a modest two-piece yellow bikini and an cooking apron. She had long black hair that was tied into a pony tail and a tattoo that matched Nabiki's. She was sitting in front of a small hot plate using spatulas to cook up a Japanese pancake called okonomiyaki. "Is it done yet, babe?"

The cook turned and handed Nabiki a paper plate, leaning down and planting a kiss directly on her lips. "Ready as always, 'Biki-chan," she said with a slight country accent.

One of the men shook his head, smiling. "I swear, the guy that get's Gunny and Snowball is one lucky son of a bitch."

Snowball, or Master Sergeant Ukyou Kuonji of the 15th MEU, blushed at that comment. "You guys say that all the time. I don't think we'll ever find a guy that we could like that way."

"Amen!" said Nabiki. The men laughed at that. It was well-know throughout the 15th MEU tank units that Joker and Snowball were lesbians. Nabiki looked up at one of the guys, a young corporal that joined the unit recently and her tank company. He looked like he was thinking about something. "Something on your mind, kid?"

He turned to her. "Yeah, I was wondering about this new unit the 15th is being assigned to. I heard that the 3rd Air Wing and the 3rd Division are being thrown in it also."

Nabiki paused. "Well, I heard we're suppose be trained to use those new _Destroid_ MBR's that their mass producing." She shrugged her shoulders. "The difficulty really all depends on the Sergeant Major and the commanding officer."

"Well, I guess were shit out of luck then." said the another Marine. She sat down next to the kid and looked at the other. "I don't know who the new sergeant major is, but I do know who the commanding officer. Her name is Kusanagi."

Nabiki and Ukyou both paused. There was only one person who they knew that had that exact family name. _Could it be..._ they both began to wonder.

"Kusanagi?" asked the Marine that came with his girlfriend. "Sounds like an old martial arts movie. Maybe she's a pansy."

The kid look at the guy. "What's she like?"

"It was just as the Earth U.N. became official and before I was transfered to the 15th MEU. I was the executive officer of Bravo Company, 8th Battalion of the 7th Marine and we had this hardcore Battalion commander. Crazy ass bitch if you ask me. Then the word came that 7th Division will be merging with the remaining British Marine Corps 1st and 2nd Division and will come under command of their Colonel. He was a young officer, probably too young to be a Colonel, but he somehow _earned_ his rank, if you know what I mean. So the first day he shows up, he orders all company, battalion and division commanders and their XO's to go pin all their ribbons and awards on their uniforms so he can see what kind of soldiers he has."

Everyone was listening to him.

"So we all go back, pin everything on and reassemble, but the Captain didn't pin any of her of her ribbons on. So the Colonel chews her out in front of all the divisions then orders her to go back and pin all her ribbons on her dress blouse." He paused. "About ten minutes, the Captain comes back."

He smirks. "Not one Medal of Honor around her neck, not two, not even three. **Six** Medal of Honors..." The kid, Nabiki and Ukyou stared at him. He started to chuckle. "Besides that... naked as a Playboy pin-up."

A pair of beepers went off and eyes both turned to Nabiki and Ukyou. Both of them shrugged their shoulder and checked their pagers. Nabiki was the first to speak. "Well, the base commander wants to see me, and if I'm right he wants to see you, too." she said to Ukyou.

"Yeah." The two of them started heading out to their car. "Have fun gentlemen. Semper Fi."

"Semper Fi." they replied.

The kid looked at the Marine next to him. "Was she really naked?"

He nodded with a smirk. "Ooooh yeah..."

-----

**Camp Pendleton Base HQ - Late Afternoon  
****Camp Pendleton, Ca, USA**

Nabiki and Ukyou arrived at the base commanders office dressed in their service uniforms. Both of them seem to have curious faces as why they both were summoned to see the General. Once they entered the front office, the secretary immediately recognized them and contacted the General.

"Marines Tendo and Kuonji from the 15th have arrived, Sir." A short reply was give and the secretary gestured them toward the door. "General Johnson has been waiting for you. Go right on in, ladies."

"Thanks," said Ukyou.

Once the two entered, both of them immediately snapped to attention in front of the Generals desk. Major General Harold Johnson, a veteran of Vietnam, Desert Storm and the Global War was one of the only remaining warhorses at the time. An elderly man of 53 years, he is currently the oldest General remaining in the Marine Corps, many of which have died either due to combat, sickness, or the devastation caused by the _visitor_. Though more than eligible for retirement, he choose to remain in the Marine Corps to help the younger officers of the time.

"Sir, MGSgt Tendo and MSgt Kuonji reporting as..." Nabiki began, but her voice slightly wavered when she saw the very familiar figure of her old drill instructor giving both Ukyou and her that cold gaze that contrasted the smirk on her lips. "... ordered, Sir!"

General Johnson waved them off. "At ease Marines, take a seat."

"Thank you, Sir."

Nabiki and Ukyou both took a long look at their old DI. Kusanagi stood behind the General to his left standing at ease and they both could literally feel her own gaze upon them. Their DI nearly looked exactly the same as the day they were first introduced to her. The same class-A service uniform as their own, the same ice cold green eyes, the same DI's campaign hat and the same silverish-white hair that could be mistaken as snow, except that it was now handing down in a long, tight braid. Her hair was obviously a longer than regulation, just like Ukyou's own chestnut hair. The first big difference that they found was gold oak leaf signifying her rank of Major. Next they noticed the three rows of unit citations, many of them Presidential Unit citations. Then their eyes turned to the personal awards. There is was, sitting on top of nine rows of various service, combat and heroism awards was the bird-blue ribbon with five white stars arranged to form an "M".

The Medal of Honor.

And not just one medal. The ribbon itself was decorated with one silver oak leaf cluster and one bronze oak leaf cluster signifying that the Marine in question has received said medal six times. As much as they wanted to ask about the awards, they held themselves in check. Asking a veteran Marine, like Major Kusanagi, of how they earned their medals was the same as questioning their honor and valor as a Marine.

Marines **never** question each others honor.

General Johnson coughed to get their attention. "As you Marines might have heard already, the Commandant has assigned the 15th MEU, the 3rd Air Wing and the 3rd Marine Division to form a new combat unit." He started sifting through a folder as he continued. "Major Ayame Kusanagi has been personally assigned by the Pentagon and the Commandant to train and command this new unit." He paused and looked them. "I called you here because I'm looking for a few good Marines."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Sir?"

"I'll give it to you straight, ladies. The Major here has all the knowledge, experience and training to lead this new outfit, but she's lacking staff and experienced NCO's that can work at the battalion and division level." He tossed the folder on his desk. "Your CO (Commanding Officer) highly recommended both of you Marines and your records from the war reflect them. On top of that, you were personally requested by the Major."

The two NCO's glanced at Kusanagi, who nodded to them.

The General stood up. "Tendo, as of now you are being promoted to Sergeant Major and Kuonji to Master Gunnery Sergeant, effective immediately and will be working with the Major at the division level. That is all."

Kusanagi walked around and stood next to Nabiki and Ukyou when they stood. They each saluted the General. "Semper Fi!"

"Ooo-Rah!" he replied, returning the gesture.

The three Marines filed out by rank, both NCO's following Kusanagi out of the Generals office and out of the building. It was Ukyou that spoke first.

"Sir, may I ask a personal question, sir?" She sounded nervous.

"Cut the bullshit, Snowball. This isn't the island and you're not a recruit anymore," said Kusanagi. Her voice softened. "I'd prefer to get to know you two. We maybe Marines, but we're still human, after all." She paused. "We're all off duty, you know."

Ukyou blinked. That was very different from the Kusanagi that they knew from the island. "Well... okay then. Why us?" She stopped and turned when she realized that her commanding officer stopped before her.

"I've been keeping track of your careers ever since your two left the island. I'm very impressed with the courage and valor that you have displayed throughout the war." She paused, looking at them right in the eyes. "When I left the island after being recalled to combat duty, I was hoping I would be assigned as your commanding NCO at the time, but I was sent to Europe and North Africa and I've been stuck there taking bullshit from greenhorn British officers that didn't know the difference between an artillery barrage and can of beans."

"So after the war, the Commandant orders me to train and lead this whole new combat unit concept and gives me authorization to get anyone I need for my command staff. Both of you ladies came to mind." She looked around, finding a bench to sit on. The other two sat across from her on another bench. "I picked you two because of what I remembered from the island. You were the best recruits that I have ever trained and you both had the kind of spirit that I had when I first joined the Corps." She sighed. "You could say that I saw myself in you two."

"Sir..." Nabiki found herself respecting the Major on a whole knew level. Ukyou was blushing.

Major Ayame Kusanagi stood up, stretching herself out and smiling. She was feeling really good all of a sudden. "How about we get to know each other, ladies? Care to have a drink with me? My treat."

Nabiki and Ukyou look at each other, nodding. "Can't refuse an offer like that!"

-----

**Camp Pendleton - 11 Area Parade Field  
****Camp Pendleton, Ca, USA**

The Marines of the 15th Marine Expeditionary Unit, the 3rd Marine Air Wing and the 3rd Marine Division were all assembled outside on the Parade deck in front of the 1st Marine Division HQ. It was partly cloudy and cool day, a break for the Marines since they didn't have to stand in the sun. The men and women of the Corps, officers and NCO's, near a total of 20,000 Marines, were all conversing with each other. Many were discussing about the new unit, while others were talking about the latest news.

Then suddenly, a pair of female Marines dressed in their service class-B's came marching out of a building and stood right in front of the assembled. Sergeant Major Tendo called the Marines to order.

"Group, A-Ten-Huuuh!"

Within a span of a couple seconds, the Parade Deck was dead-silent and all the Marines were standing erect, shoulders square and eyes forward. Major Kusanagi made her entrance, walking up a small stage to look down at the Marines now under her command. There were many veterans that she have served with at some point in time, but there were also many young faces. She knew, though, despite their youth, that she had the best Marines the Corps has ever fielded.

A generation just as great as those that served during 2nd World War.

"At ease, Marines." she commanded, then began. "Welcome to the next frontier of the Marine Corps, the Armored Tactical Assault Division. This is a new concept adopted by the Corps which will utilize the latest technology researched by OTEC, Robotechnology. The basic ideal of this concept is to mobilize several variants of the ground-based vertical tank weapons platforms, or _Destroids_, that are supported by highly advanced variable attack fighters that are still in the development process."

She gave the Marines a long moment to allow this information to stew. "You men and women, officers and NCO's, infantry, tank crews, artillery crews, mechanics, ordinance specialist, engineers and other non-combatants have been chosen by the Commandant to under-take four continuous years of dual-training in which infantry, armored and artillery crews will not only be trained in piloting these giant VT's, but also becoming trained to pilot the air support variable fighters. Corps airmen will not only be trained for the new fighters, but will be trained in piloting the VT's. Mechanics and engineers will be tasked with the knowledge and repair of each vehicle, each plane that this unit deploys." She started nodded. "This will be a long road, Marines. A long and difficult road. And I guarantee you this, if the possible contact with alien invaders does happen, not the new technology or individual efforts will save you. We have to trust each other and stick together, right Marines?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" came a loud chorus from the men.

The Major gestured to her two commanding NCO's. "Sergeant Major Tendo and Master Gunnery Sergeant Kuonji lead seven of the nine major armored assaults for the 15th MEU in the Pacific. Guadalcanal, Indonesia, Australia, Philippines and three on their homeland of Japan. They were also the first two humans to set foot on Macross Island after the ASS-1 crashed into the Earth." She gazed out at the Marines. "They answer to me, and me alone."

"Training will be conducted at specialized constructed bases in Australia. Transportation of units will begin on Wednesday, two days from now, at 0530. Until then, all Marines of the new ATA Division are under a mandatory 48-hour liberty." She smirked at the smiles of her Marines. "That is all."

-----

**UNMC Destroid Testing and Training Depot  
****Halls Creek, Great Sandy Desert, Australia**

The continent of Australia, once a beautiful mass of land that contain a unique set of people, indigenous and endangered life, beautiful forest, unique swamp lands and large cities, were totally wiped out during the Global Civil War, leaving the down-under country and continent one huge wasteland. During the war, the Chino-Korean Air and Naval forces bombarded ever square inch of Australia for a non-stop 72 hours until nothing remained but a vast desert. It was their response to the many successful deep-strike missions conducted by U.N. coalition special forces in the Middle East and Asia that resulted in the death of many key officials, including the assassinations of seven Chinese government officials and the Korean President.

Australia, because of it's now barren terrain, would be used by the United Nations Marine Corps in education, development and training of Marines for the Destroid Program. A research and development facility, a subsidiary of OTEC, was constructed in what use to be the city of Newman, located outside of the Great Sandy Desert near the Gibson Desert area. The UNMC Destroid Testing and Training Depot was located within the Great Sandy Desert at Halls Creek, a little over 250 miles from the Naval Port of Katherine.

The main base was able to house over 150,000 Marines, more than enough barracks for the Armored Tactical Assault Division, their trainers and instructors, division and base staff and military police. Besides head-quarters, a PX, commissary, Semper Fit, motor pool and standard base training facilities, the base was dotted with huge hangar bays that were specially designed to house the estimated 50 foot tall, 45 ton Destroids of various designs. The base was state of the art and also the first Marine Corps base to be powered by the new underground thermonuclear fusion reactor, or Reflex Furnace.

The Division was transported by Boeing 747's in waves and were broken down into official battalions, companies and platoons, then assigned to barracks. The first week was hectic for the Marines, having to get acquainted with each other, their base and the hot living conditions. Due to the atmospheric changes caused by the ASS-1's arrival and landing, Australia always seemed to be in the summer season, even if the calender stated other-wise. But that was no big deal to the men and women of the Marine Corps. They've been through worse and asked for more.

After two weeks of allowing the Marines to familiarize themselves with the base, education and simulation test for the Destroid systems began immediately. Education was conducted in classrooms scattered throughout the base in large two story buildings. Class sizes were at the platoon level and each building could support three companies. Classes ranged from basic science and physics, to the introduction of the Destroid piloting and radar systems, to the more difficult and mentally challenging courses of Destroid mechanics and nuclear physics.

It would be late into the year and beginning of the next that the combat personnel of the Armored Tactical Assault Division would realize that not Marines had the mental make-up to pilot the Destroids.

Major Kusanagi stared at head instructor from behind her desk. Her cold eyes bore into him, making him feel very nervous. "What do you mean that not even half of my Marines can pilot the VTs?"

"Well, Sir, to be frank, only 60 percent of the combat capable companies have the mental make-up to pilot both the VTs and the VF/As. According to testing and simulation guidelines we were instructed to follow by OTEC and the Corps testing facility out at Newman, combat pilots must complete required courses with at least an 80 percent grading, over 150 hours of simulation time and a combined simulation score of 85 percent or higher." He shook his head. "While every Marine has over 200 hours minimum of simulation, the remaining 40 percent has significant low scores in both class and simulation."

Ayame sighed. "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

The instructor blinked. "We assumed that the boys at OTEC informed you of this, sir."

"Well, I wasn't, okay! Shit!" she snapped, rubbing her temples. "Because you dumb-fucks assumed I knew of these eligibility ratings, we're going to have a big problem here." She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes to think. "Which units are eligible for both the VTs and VF/As?"

He set a folder down on her desk. "Besides yourself, half of your command staff including the Sergeant Major and Master Gunny, you have all of the 3rd Marine Air Wing and armored companies Alpha through Fox." he stated.

"So mainly the my grunts and support crews don't fit the bill, huh?" she noted, looking through the folder. The division consisted of 20,000 Marines, half of which were combat units while the rest were logistics, support and maintenance units. She would be losing a quarter of her Marines because of ineligibility. She didn't like that.

"That'll be all, Lieutenant. Dismissed." she returned his salute then slumped down in her chair when the door of her office closed. _This sucks_, she thought to herself.

The following week after she was informed about the rating qualifications for VT and VF/A pilots, she called the division to assemble in the main hangar, the largest hangar on base, for an important announcement. The Marines of the ATA were eager to hear their commander's message. Major Kusanagi stood before her Marines, a calm and collective look in her eyes.

"Due to the mishandling of detailed important information from OTEC and our base training and instruction staff, myself and my command staff were not informed that there were requisites for VT and VF/A eligibility." There was an uproar in the crowds, but a simple gesture and they died down. "Because of this requisite, the ATA will lose nearly a quarter of you Marines."

"But..." She paused to allow the assembled to quiet down again. "But, I have spoken with the Commandant about the situation and have received new orders. Those who do not qualify as VT and VF/A squadrons will have the choice of remaining with the ATA as support elements or transferring to Macross Island in the Pacific to reinforce the SDF-1 construction. Those that do make the choice of staying, I cannot guarantee that you will not be able to remain due to the threat of the Anti-U.N. factions."

She gave her Marines a long look.

"List of individuals will be distributed at the company level by base instructors tomorrow. Those that do not make the cut will be given 48-hours to make their decision." She let out a sigh. "I don't like these orders just as much as any other officer. I'd personally want to keep all of you men and women, but it seems that I won't get what I want. Orders are orders and they have to be followed no matter how much you don't like them."

"That is all."

* * *

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Author's Notes: 

If anyone hasn't guessed, Nabiki Tendo and Ukyou Kuonji are both characters from Ranma 1/2. You will see many other character from various anime making their appearance throughout the story.

_Semper Fidelis_, or Semper Fi, is the official motto of the United States Marine Corps which is Latin for "Always Faithful". Marines believe in honor, commitment and courage as their way of life and to remain "always faithful" (semper fidelis) their country, the Corps and each other.

The Armored Tactical Assault Corps in the Robotech time-line was established after the first Robotech War, or Space War I, and was connected to the Army of the Southern Cross. The ATA Division of the Marine Corps has no relation to this.

For you military buff, you are wondering why I made a Major in command of a whole division when it is obvious that a full-bird Colonel or Brigadier General is required. You could say that with the global war that their is a shortage of experienced Generals and the Commandants first and only choice was his most experienced combat officer, Major Kusanagi.

Next is Chapter 3: Marines Can Fly Too!


	4. Chapter 3: Marines Can Fly Too!

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold and Shoji Kawamori.

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 3: Marines Can Fly Too!

* * *

July 2005. The Anti-U.N. strike hard against several cities around the world. The United Nations fight back and peace is broken, an official War on Terrorism begins. Guerrilla warfare breaks out all over America due to an invasion of terrorist factions, but are soon quelled by the end of August. Due to the heavy loss of civilian lives in cold blood at the hands of terrorist, the U.N. orders the immediate man-hunt of all Anti-U.N. military organization leaders. 

February 2006. Trail and test productions of the Stonewell/Bellcom VF-1 _Valkyrie_ aerospace superiority variable fighter and Douglas/Shinsei VF/A-3 _Strike Eagle_ multi-role strike variable fighter. Mass Production began immediately.

April 2006. OTEC develops and complete the first super-small-scale thermonuclear reaction plant. A smaller fusion reactor, the MT808, is developed and first used in a Viggers/Chrauler MBR-04 Mk VI _Tomahawk_ Destroid and is proven safe for both mechanics and pilots after long-term testing.

December 25th, 2006. Anti-UN terrorist secretly infiltrate Mars Base _Sara_ and set off a Neutron Bomb that wiped out all life on the base. Communications were completely cut off and the base was officially declared obliterated and abandoned. No investigation of the base was needed, the whole world saw everything on CNN.

March 2007. The Marine Corps new Armored Tactical Assault Division has adopted the MBR-04 Mk VII _Tomahawk_ with the new thermonuclear reactor as their main battle robot. The ATAD also adopted the smaller and older ADR-01 Cheyenne Destroid and upgraded them to the LAR-01 Mk. III Rifleman, which was equipped with the newer MT828 reactor, jump-jet capability, X band Doppler and pulse short/long-range radar, and was also equipped with a 40mm 6-barrel high-velocity vulcan gatling cannon on each arm. Training for the Marines of the ATAD was nearing completion and all the battle worthiness of the whole division was tested when Anti-U.N. forces attacked Australia and were successfully eliminated.

July 2007. All combat pilots of the ATAD have earned the new air/armor wings and will be sent to Macross Island Air Base to be trained in the use of the VF-1 Valkyrie by the Skull Squadron until their own VF/A-3 Strike Eagle are delivered late 2007.

**Macross Island Air Base  
****Macross Island, Pacific Ocean**

The U.N. Spacy's new VC-27 Heavy VTOL cargo jet, the "_Tunny_" began it's descent from the clouds on a direct course toward Macross Island. The 120 Marine Corps pilots of the 1st Marine Aerospace Wing, 1st ATAD, were being transfered from Halls Creek Base to Macross Island for training of the VF-1 Valkyrie fighter from U.N. Spacy's _Skull_, _Green_ and _Blue_ squadrons which will help in training and adaption to the VF/A-3 upon their arrival in later in the year.

Lt. Colonel Ayame Kusanagi watched as the Tunny descended below the clouds and observed the sea of orange water as the sun rose from the east. She felt a sense of peace come over her and feeling joy when the rays of the sun shined in her green eyes. Then there is was, slowly growing as the Tunny descended. Surrounded by a growing city was the huge Super Dimensional Battle-Fortress, SDF-1. It was an amazing sight to behold and hard to believe. Just only seven years ago the SDF-1 was just a torn and heavily damage piece of alien hardware that crashed to the Earth, something no human could understand at the time. But now, it was almost completely reconstructed and would see service once it is completed.

"Beautiful." she whispered, keeping her gaze on the vessel.

"Sure is, sir!" said the Tunny pilot. "And it's still hard to believe that the thing was FUBAR when it hit Earth-side."

Ayame nodded. "I'm wondering whose going to Captain such a ship."

"No clue, sir. But I heard that the might choose that Russian Captain uhh... Henry or something like that." he said.

"I'll inquire when you get us down safely to the deck."

"Yes, sir!" The co-pilot contacted the island. "Macross Tower this is CV-27 Flight 2236B transporting Marines from Halls Creek. Permission to land, over."

They replied. "Permission to land at runway 3. Welcome to Macross Island, Marines."

The pilot looked at Kusanagi, who was still standing. "Uhh.. You might want to strap in, sir."

"I'll be fine."

* * *

The VC-27 Tunny touched down on Macross Base without trouble and was taxied to the staging deck to unload the compliment of Marines. While her men and women were being lead to their barracks on base, Ayame was off to the side, gazing up into the morning sky. The sounds of deep engines were approaching, deeper than those of the F/A-18 Super Hornets that she was use to, shaking the tarmac beneath her feet. She watched the new VF-1 Valkyrie fighters pull off overhead, turning into the sun. 

"Beautiful..." she whispered.

"Admiring the new jets?"

Kusanagi blinked, turning around and looking at the man that addressed her. The man was a few inches taller than her, lean, with blonde hair rakishly pulled over one eye. A cocky grin sat naturally on his features and she noticed that he definitely needed a shave. The gold oak leaf glittering on the lapel of his flight suit was all that she needed to know. _Navy. Pilot. Jock. Playboy_, she thought sourly, though she didn't show it.

"Maybe I am? Whose asking?" she replied.

"Lt. Commander Roy Fokker, Ms...?" Roy extended his hand. It was only then that he noticed the silver oak leaf pinned to the shoulders of the woman's service uniform. "Oh shi- I mean, sir!" He quickly snapped to attention and saluted. "Lt. Commander Fokker, Commander of the Air Group!"

Kusanagi gave him a crisp salute in return. "Lt. Colonel Ayame Kusanagi. UN Marine Corps Armored Tactical Assault Division. Pleasure to meet you." She offered her hand.

"Same here, sir." He visibly winced when they shook hands and his missed the brief smirk on her lips. "Welcome to Macross Island. I'm assuming that the Marines my squadron will be training would be yours, sir?"

"That's an affirmative, Commander. I'll be expecting the best from you and your squadrons. Put my Marines through hell." she said, smirking.

"Yes, sir! That we will."

There was a long pause as she continued to watch another pair of fighters performing combat maneuvers overhead. _Highly maneuverable, variable-sweep geometry wing design, high acceleration_, she noted while observing. _They are just like the F-14 Tomcat, except smaller, faster and more maneuverable._ She glanced at Fokker, who was also watching.

"You don't remember me, do you?" she asked.

He looked confused. "Sir?"

She sighed. "Maybe this will help you." She unbuttoned her uniform to show a generous amount of cleavage. "Paris, France ring a bell?"

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! You're that..." He saw her fist coming right for his face. "Oh sh!"

She walked off feeling good about herself. "Who would of known I would find that fresh bastard that grabbed my ass in that restaurant. Damn, I feel good! Ooooo-RAH!"

Roy laid twitching on the flight deck with the signs of a black eye forming.

* * *

The following day began the training. The 1st Marine Aerospace Wing were divided into their respective squadrons - two doing class time, two in the simulators and one out on the flight deck for a first hand explanation of the VF-1. Out on the deck were the "_Black Knights_", lead squadron of the 1st and 2nd MAW. They were being instructed by the U.N. Spacy's _Skull_ squadron on the cockpits of the VT-1, a two-seated trainer for the VF-1. 

Roy Fokker sighed. Yesterday was a really rough day for him. First he flirts with a Marine Corps ranking officer by accident, then received a black eye from said officer because he grabbed her ass a few years back. Then he had to walk around with an ice-pack covering his black eye. Then he was teased by his wing-mates and had his toes ran over by a jeep full of Marines. He was lucky that nothing was broken. And all that happened before lunch time.

"Fokker!"

He turned to the source of the voice and immediately snapped to attention, saluting Lt Col Kusanagi. "Good morning, sir!" He noticed she was wearing the standard issue flight suit.

"At ease, Commander." She returned the salute. "You don't seem to be busy at the moment. Why don't you show me how this puppy works." She started climbing into the front cockpit of the VT-1 trainer.

"Sir?"

"I'm a combat soldier, Fokker." she stated firmly, putting on her flight helmet. "I may be a division commander, but I'd rather die than work behind a desk."

He nodded. "Alright then, sir." He reached into the rear cockpit and put on his own helmet. "I'm going to assume that you already know about the OTEC "_Thinking Cap_" system that was utilized in the Destroids. The same system is used in the VF-1's, so I'll skip that whole explanation on that. First we'll go over the gross motor controls?"

"What about the flight manual?" She saw a few of her Marines reading the manual by their own VT trainers.

"You can read it later or learn about it in class. I've always held that it's better, with this particular bird, to get the hands-on experience in it." he said, smirking.

"And if I screw up, flame us out, or do something stupid?"

"I've read your file, sir. You're a **Top Gun** Ace like myself, so I know you won't do anything stupid." Roy grinned. "But anyway, it's really hard to crash a Valkyrie by accident. Anyway, in this configuration, the HOTAS (Hands on Throttle and Stick) is very similar to the F-14 Tomcat, except the flight stick is located here on the right hand side. The foot pedals act as a combination rudder and vectored thrust control."

"Manual vectoring?"

He nodded. "They designed the fighter to be computer light. Automated vectoring was found to interfere with some of the transformation systems. I'll get to that later." He pointed at the stick. "Feel the trigger? That fires the main cannon, a Howard GU-11 gatling gun pod, fifty-five mike (55mm). Fires 1200 rounds per minute with an internal 600 round capacity. No reload."

"Got it."

Roy pointed at the console located near the throttle. "Primary arming mechanism, selects one of nine firm-points. You've got two pivoting soft points on each wing and two hard-points on the fuselage. Standard armament for Valkyries would usually be twelve AMM-1 Stiletto long-range all-purpose missiles. We're running dry today." He pointed at several instrument screens and guages. "Your engine and flight instrument clusters are here, here and here. The VF-1 is powered by twin FF-2001 thermonuclear turbine engines and you also have small vernier thruster ports at certain locations along the fighter for high-maneuverability."

"I read that the AWG-20 radar and fire-control systems can track up to 20 targets." said Kusanagi. She looked at Fokker.

"That's right. It's also covered in the manual. You have two flip-lids on the HOTAS. The flight stick contains your missile pickle and will only release when a pylon is armed. The cover on your throttle controls the laser turret." He grinned at that. "The turret is located on the under-belly, just behind the seat, and tracks your helmet gyro. Pickle it once to bring the laser on-line, a second time to fire. The second trigger on the throttle is for a pair of anti-aircraft pulse-laser cannon that fire 6000 pulses a minute. The might sound like machine guns at first, but they **are** lasers." He tosses her a pair of gloves. "Here put these on, then connect them here and here on the HOTAS."

She did so and was surprised to feel the faint vibrations of gyros spooling up inside. "This is similar to the Tomahawk and Cheyenne." She adjusted the calibration for the gyros in her gloves without the need on instruction.

"I'm dropping the canopy." Stated Roy. The canopy dropped down and the twin cockpits were sealed and pressurized. Two ground crew technicians completed the pre-flight inspection and gave him a signal. He powered up the twin fusion engines. "Okay, listen, Sir. This is were the similarities end with the Destroid and conventional fighters. This bird is not just piloted, it's lived." The VT trainer was taxied out to the runway and was given the go-ahead signal from the tower. The throttle was increased and the fighter powered down the runway. Within a few seconds the fighter was airborne and soon flying over the Pacific.

_Supersonic_, she noted when she glanced at the guages. _And we're fairly close to the deck.._

"Like the Destroid system, the Valkyrie system utilizes the many electrodes and sensors in your helmet and gloves, so the bird knows what you want to do before you know it. You have to be gentle, like the first time you make love to a woman." He stuttered. "I mean- Err..."

She laughed. "It's okay, Fokker."

"Err... right. You need flexibility like the water to adapt to the changing situations. If the bird can figure out what the hell is going on in your mind, you get a whole knew level of control and if you can grasp that control, the bird will not just be a tool, but an extension of your body." He explained.

Ayame had this curious look in her eyes that Roy saw from the mirror in the cockpit. "H- how do know that you gained this kind of control?"

"Well, it depends on the posture data level and the pilot. The higher the level, the more control you have. If the level is too high or too low, for example, if you are under a lot of pressure and panic or become frantic, or if you are spacing out." He said, adjusting the course of the fighter to stay within reach of the island. "I always tell my pilots, that if they can feel the wind under their wings, see what the sensors see, then they have achieved that level of control."

"Like right now?"

"What do you mean, sir?" He gasped! _Don't tell me she!_

She blinked, smiling as she felt everything around her. Around the outside of the fighter. She could feel the air passing under and over the wings, past the tail fins. She could see, in her mind, the information displayed on the HUD as if she was seeing with her eyes alone. She only had one word to describe this feeling.

"Magnificent..."

Roy could only stare at his superior officer and student. Even though she had similar training with the Destroid system, it took him almost a year of test piloting the proto-type models before he achieved the connection she was possibly feeling. He looked down at the console and was surprised to see that the posture data level was in green. _Amazing_, he thought, _this is her first time in a Valkyrie and she has already reached a near perfect synchronization with the bird!_

"Think you're ready, sir?"

She smirked. "You don't even have to ask!"

"Pilot has the plane."

"Front seat's plane."

Ayame eased the stick to the right and banked at a long 90 degree angle in a heading back toward the island. She was surprised at how smooth and effort-free the turn was. She eased the stick back, increasing the throttle to the max, but not going into after-burn. The fighter climbed rapidly and broke pass the cloud banks into the open blue skies. She immediately leveled the fighter off and looked back at Fokker, showing him the smile of a kid with a new toy.

And for some reason, Roy didn't like that smile.

"How is the construction of the SDF-1 coming along?" she asked.

"External construction was completed recently and they are just finishing with the engine and internal construction. The fortress will have it's own weapons fabrication and production factory on-ship so only raw resources will be needed for resupply. It's gonna be very interesting when it's done."

"What about the command tower? Is it operational?"

He nodded. "As a matter of fact, yeah. The bridge training crew should be on station, although there isn't an official captain as of late. Why?"

"Heh.."

Roy realized why he didn't like that smile of hers.

The fighter suddenly turned inverted and Ayame pushed the throttle to the max as she pulled _up_ into a power-dive past the clouds and on a direct course for the ocean. She pulled up hard on the stick, manipulating the foot-pedals to vectoring the exhaust ports of the engines, pulling up from crashing into cold Pacific waves by just a few meters. The throttle went into after-burn, g-forces pressing her body into her seat as they passed the 1500 mph mark, Mach 2.0, soon nearing Mach 2.72, 2020 mph, it's maximum speed between sea level and 10,000 meters.

They were on a direct course back to Macross Island and the SDF-1. Specifically, the SDF-1's tower.

**SDF-1 Tower Sail - Bridge  
****Macross City, Macross Island, Pacific Ocean**

The bridge of the SDF-1 was calm and relaxed. The women of the U.N. Spacy were enjoying a break from the training and work that was required of a bridge crew, especially of a battle-fortress that was one of a kind. The bridge of the SDF-1 was a nexus of information and control in which the ship could operate with only a skeleton crew if all systems were in working order.

The bridge officers, though having been training for the past few months, were still fresh out of the U.N. Spacy academy. The ranking officer was Lt. Commander Lisa Hayes, Air Group Chief Tactical Officer. Next in line was Chief Weaponry Officer and Navigator 1st Lt. Claudia La Salle, then Surveillance Officer and Navigator 2nd Lt. Vanessa Leeds followed by Administration Officers Ensigns Kim Young and Sammie Porter, who also doubled as a communications officer.

As of now, the crew was on a much needed break. They were sitting at the head of the bridge drinking coffee while they made small talk about what has been happening lately on the island.

"Did you see the Marines that landed yesterday?" asked Kim, sipping her cup of joe from an SDF-1 mug. "A few of them came into town and this one guy was so... handsome."

Claudia raised an eyebrow. "Marine? Handsome?" She chuckled. "The only Marines I've even seen were kids, scarred warriors and a couple dykes. They were anything but handsome."

"Well you can't really look anyway, Claudia. You already have a man." Kim stuck her tongue out at the dark skinned female, making the other laugh.

Lisa paused. "How is Roy anyway? He looked pretty shaken up when he reported in this morning. Eye was pretty swollen, too. What happened?"

"Well, it seems that the Marine Division commander and Roy go back a long ways and they finally met each other." Claudie started giggling. "And the first thing she does when she see's him she clocks him one."

"But, why did she do that?" asked Lisa, curious.

"Oh, Roy was just being Roy."

"Oh... that." she dead-panned.

The group began to feel vibrations and they were steadily growing.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Vanessa, listening closely.

Claudia looks at Lisa. "Are they're suppose to be any flights today?"

She shakes her head. "Just the Skull squadron in training flights with the Marine Corps. Nothing near the SDF-1 or the city, though." She tipped her cup back to drink...

... just as a VT-1 trainer buzzed the tower with a roaring pass, creating a shock-wave that startled the crew and made Lisa spill her hot coffee all over her uniform!

"Ahh! Son of a!" she cried, pulling her uniform front from touching her skin. "Goddamn Skull! What the hell do those idiots think their doing!"

"Hey Lisa, I got a read on that fighter." said Vanessa. "That was commander Fokker."

Lisa Hayes growled, watching the Valkyrie training doing another fly-by as if it was taunting her.

* * *

"OOOOO-RAH!" Ayame cheered, laughing hysterically at the stunt she just pulled. "D-Did you see... the looks on their... faces?" she gasped between breaths. 

Fokker would of answered but he, too, was laughing out loud.

The radio suddenly cut in.

"VT-102, WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU DOING!" came an angered female voice. "TOWER PASSES ARE STRICTLY A BREECH OF REGULATIONS AND I SWEAR, CAG OR NO CAG, I'M GOING TO GROUND YOUR ASS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Ayame settled down. "Who is that woman?"

"Lt. Cmdr Lisa Hayes, Air Group Tactical Officer. Youngest officer to ever graduate the U.N. Spacy Academy. Only child and daughter of Admiral Donald Hayes of U.N. Spacy Supreme Command."

"I see." She smirked. "Communications on, Fokker?"

"They are now, sir."

"Tower, VT-102. Who is making this communication? Identify yourself." she said in her cold, icy voice.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS? YOU'RE NOT FOKKER! IDENTIFY YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY AND LAND THAT BIRD OR I WILL HAVE YOU BROUGHT DOWN BY FORCE!"

"If you're really that upset about a little spilled coffee, you you can just send me the bill." she said with clear sarcasm.

Roy spoke up so only Kusanagi could hear him. "We've been locked on by SAMs."

"YOU HAVE ONE MORE CHANCE TO IDENTIFY YOURSELF AND LAND THAT FIGHTER OR YOU'LL BE SHOT FROM THE SKY!"

Her voice became series. "SDF-1, you **will** break lock with those surface-to-air missiles. This is Lt. Col. Ayame Kusanagi of the 1st Armored Tactical Assault Division, U.N. Marine Corps. Not only have you threated to shoot down a U.N. aircraft giving off a friendly IFF, but you're using profane language on an open military channel. On top of that, you were going to shoot down an aircraft over a civilian population, endangering the lives of innocent people. I should have you reported and relieved if your duty!"

"OOH... UMM..." came the reply.

"Fokker, cut communication and give them static." she sighed. "Let's get this bird down. I've had enough fun for one day without being threatened by some kid in a nice safe control tower."

Roy shook his head. _This chick is crazy... I like that._ "Yes, sir."

* * *

After two months of training, the 2nd Marine Aerospace Wing, a small 3 squadron group compared to the 1st MAW's 5 squadron group, arrived on Macross Island via VC-27 Tunny to begin their phase of training. Due to the surplus of VF-1 Valkyries on the Island, U.N. Spacy allowed the 1st MAW, 1st ATAD to allocate 48 VF-1D two-seat and 72 VF-1A standard single-seat variants for temporary usage. The order was established that 3 squadrons of the 1st MAW will work along side the U.N. Spacy Aerospace Wing while 2 squadrons will be used to train the 2nd MAW. Battalion support groups were being flown in to begin immediate maintenance on the VF-1's. 

At the same time, the 1st Armored Expeditionary Unit, 2nd Heavy Assault Battalion and 3rd Light Recon Assault Unit arrived at Macross Island in the new SLV-111 _Daedalus_, the new Super-large-scale semi-submersible assault landing vessel and by huge Colossus-Class naval transport ships. But the Marines arrived in half their numbers, which was really a sour point for Lt. Col. Kusanagi. It seemed that the Earth U.N. wanted protection for the _Grand Cannons_ that they have been constructing, so they split her division in half, taking half of the 1st AEU, 2nd HAB, 3rd Recon and even her 20th Combat Service Support Group! She was thankful that they didn't touch her 1st and 2nd MAW. What originally started as 20,000 Marines when the project began, was reduced to 14,000 troops due qualification requirements and transfers. Now they take nearly half of her forces, leaving only 8500 Marines in her command, 2000 of which were combat-ready.

This didn't sit well with Kusanagi. But there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"That's a bunch of bullshit!" snapped Master Gunnery Sergeant Kuonji. She was sitting Sergeant Major Tendo and Lt. Col. Kusanagi in one of the local restaurants in Macross City, a Chinese establishment that was a favorite of the U.N. Spacy pilots. "How can they pull such a fucked up stunt like this when our soldiers haven't even completed their training?"

"It's simple, they hold our pay-checks, they have our asses. They can do whatever they want." Nabiki sipped on a cup of green tea. "They could of at least waited until they completed their training, though. Soldier morale dropped slightly because of this."

"Damn poli-fucking-ticians!" grumbled Ukyou

Kusanagi sighed. "Alright you two, stand-down. I don't like this just as much as you do, but we Marines usually get the ass-end of the deal when it comes to funding and the brass now-a-days. We just have to adapt and reform the division. MAW's will remain the same, but for the VT and Recon units, we'll have to reduce platoon size and spread the love."

Nabiki nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll get the staff working on it tomorrow."

"So, what's the new ship like?"

"You mean the Daedalus?" Ukyou paused. "Well, for one thing, it's fucking huge. We can hold the whole 1st AEU inside and still have space to move around freely. Torpedo tubes. Pop-up laser turrets. Boomer-capable. If we had that boat during the war, we could transport the whole 15th MEU, troops, light armor and tanks, helos, artillery and supplies in one go. One of the most advanced ships I've seen."

"Their chow could use some work, though." Nabiki added, making the three giggle.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." Kusanagi pulled out a manila folder and slid it toward them. "We're going to get these new heavy weapons VTs sometime next year. They're going to be attached to the 2nd HAB."

The Sergeant Major opened up the folder and began looking through it. "Heavy Weapons Robot Destroid-00." She raised an eyebrow at it's armament. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"No shit, that's what I thought so too. I don't see any application of how we're going to use those. Their slow, designed only for long-ranged bombardment and have only a 24 round capacity. Their basically a mobile battleship turret." Ayame shook her head. "You never know what the egg-heads in research and development have in those screwy heads of theirs."

**Macross AFB Flight Deck - Late November  
****Macross Island, Pacific Ocean**

The day finally came, the arrival of the VF/A-3 Strike Eagle multi-role variable assault fighters. A total of 120 VF/A-3E's for the five squadrons of the 1st Marine Aerospace Wing and 72 VF/A-3C for the three squadrons of the 2nd MAW. The primary pilots, mechanics and support crews for the squadrons were ecstatic! The VF/A-3, like how the VF-1 was based off of the F-14D, was a designed after the F/A-18E Super Hornet. Compared to the VF-1, the Strike Eagle was lighter, just as fast as the Valkyrie, could carry twice the Valkyrie's payload, had more armor, could conduct S/VTOL operations without having to transform and was more maneuverable at sub-sonic speeds.

The Strike Eagles main power-plant were two Shinnakasu/PW/Roice FF-2010J thermonuclear turbine engines with over-burn, which were smaller, though, just as powerful as the VF-1S's FF-2001D engines. Eighteen PW LHP04 low-thrust vernier thrusters were strategical located along the VF/A-3's body combined with the wing, tail and canard forward-wings located aft of the cockpit were the reasons for the fighters exceptional maneuverability while four PW NBS-3 high-thrust vernier thrusters that were connected directly to the engine provided it's VTOL and hovering capabilities. Flight controls had similar cockpit configuration to the VF-1, but were slightly different altogether. A 20-channel digital fly-by-light three section flap, conventional rudders with honey-combed construction in outward-canted vertical tail surfaces and two-dimensional vectored thrust nozzles which operate in lieu of conventional and horizontal stabilizers and worked in tandem with wing, body and VTOL thruster control system. The Strike Eagle utilized the same avionics and radar of the Valkyrie.

Armament for the fighter included a single Mauler REB-20B converging anti-aircraft energy cannon that fired 6000 pulses per minute, mounted under the left side of the nose in fighter and guardian modes. The head turret mounted twin Mauler ROV-20 laser cannons for 3C variants while 3E variants had twin REB-20B converging AA energy cannons on each side of the head facing forward and were only available in soldier mode. The fighter had 11 firm points - three on the fuselage, a total of six under-wing hard points and two wing-tip soft points - that can mount any current U.N. Spacy and Marine Corp ordinance.

Main armament was totally different from the VF-1. Marines had a weapon that was designed by and for Marines: The Rheinmetall GU-12 assault gun pod. The design of the weapon was a single hyper-velocity 78mm case-less auto-cannon that was current deployed on the ADR-04 Defender Air Defense Destroid. The auto-cannon was modified, originally firing 100 hyper-velocity rounds per minute, to fire 300 rounds per minute with an initial shell velocity of 3300 meters per second, or 10,800 feet per second. It held 100 rounds of MKPF-AP (Multiple Kinetic Penetrator Fleschette Armor Piercing) and APHEI-T (Armor Piercing High Explosive Incendiary Tracer) ammunition in disposable magazines that mounted to the back of the weapon. Because of the extra room provided by the FF-2010J fusion engines, spare magazines were stowed in special compartment on the fighter's legs - two magazines each, a totally of 500 rounds on the fighter.

Unlike the VF-1 Valkyrie which was mostly designed as an aerospace superiority with the option to combat giant alien species. The VF/A-3 Strike Eagle was designed from the ground up with this quote in mind:

"**_To take the battle directly to the enemy. In the land, air, sea or even space. In the open deserts of Australia, the urban cities of New York, in the jungles of South America, the open skies, rain or shine, in orbit, on the moon, on Mars, even inside the aliens own ships. We need a weapon._**"

And they got it.

"Damn, those birds look shit-hot!" said Roy Fokker, standing off to the side with a group of his Skull squadron wing mates. They were watching their Marine Corps counter-parts, the _Black Knights_, look over the new fighters. "First time I saw one of those was back when the Valkyrie just finished it's final trail production testing. They were just starting trial flight tests when I left."

"So... you know what their like?" one pilot asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Depends on who you ask. All I know is that their more maneuverable than the Valkyrie when sub-sonic, VTOL without going into Guardian-mode, lighter and tougher than the Valk's Soldier-mode."

Another pilot nodded. "Damn, you're right. That is shit-hot."

"The only thing we got on them is our capabilities in the air and space. It's mainly a close-combat support bomber and ground assault mecha."

Suddenly, loud sirens started to go off all around the base, causing ground crews to scatter and Marines to rush to their post. The members of the Skull, who have been on the Island for the past couple of years, knew what was going on when another siren started blaring in the distance and the lights of Macross City's few skyscrapers suddenly cut off.

Air-raid. The Anti-U.N. Forces were attacking.

"Oh, shit! We need to get to the barracks and suit up!" said Roy, grumbling when they realize that they had a long run. They were on the Marine Corps side of the base. "Damn it!" The sound of screeching tires caught his attention.

"Get in, boys!"

"Thanks a lot, sir!" said one of the Skull members, climbing into the rear of the HMMWV (Humvee). They a all jumped in and took a seat, Fokker taking the passenger side.

"Appreciate the ride, Colonel." he said.

Kusanagi looked over her shoulder at the Black Knights. "Knights! Suit up! I want you leather necks ready to take-off ASAP! Pass the word on to the Red Devils!"

One of the Knights shouted back. "But, sir! We don't have any ordinance!"

"Bullshit, Marine!" She pointed at the GU-12 sitting under the VF/A-3E. "You got that weapon and that's all you need! Get prepped and ready to take-off, we have incoming from all sides!"

"Yes, sir!"

She jammed into the gas and peeled out across the tarmac. The Skull wingmen had to hold on for dear life as she zoom passed building at speeds way above regulation. Roy spoke out.

"What's the situation, sir!" He had to raise his voice for her to hear him.

"AWAC's reported a large Anti-U.N. fleet bearing due east and an amphibious assault force to the south that are five hours out! They're coming with a whole battle group!" she shouted back, jerking the wheel to the right and placed enough pressure on the gas and break to fish-tail the HMMWV to a stop. She killed the engine and stepped out of the vehicle.

**Macross AFB - U.N. Command HQ  
****Macross Island, South Pacific**

"Goddamn terrorist always have to fuck up a good, day." grumbled Kusanagi.

Standing around a huge digital map where the senior commanding officers of Macross AFB, CAG Roy Fokker, U.N. Spacy intelligence and surveillance officers, Sgt Maj Tendo and MGSgt Kuonji and the senior officers of her combat battalions. The map they surrounded showed Macross Island's location in the middle of the Pacific and several thousand miles of ocean that surrounded it. Reconnaissance reports were coming in and the position of the enemy formations were being displayed. The base commander, Major General Jonas Gaffey spoke out.

"Report."

"1730 hours Macross Time, Tiger-Eye AWACS spotted two fleet formations bearing 21N 160E and 32N 178E at distances of 2200 miles and 550 miles. The closest fleet consist of an amphibious assault force group supported by frigates and the furthest group has been identified as a two carrier task force with Kirov-class guided missile cruisers and Udaloy-class destroyers support." stated the recon officer. "Air group consist of MiG, Sukhoi and stealth variants of the Marines new fighter."

Kusanagi furrowed her eyebrows and spoke up. "Can you confirm that? They are stealth, after all."

"Fighters have been visually identified by AWACS while they were still on the deck. Two confirmed, possibly more."

The General looked at the CAG. "Fokker?"

"Red squadron flights were launched immediately by the SDF-1 control tower and are on station. Blue squadron is on Alert-Five and Skull is on stand-by." he stated.

"Colonel?" Kusanagi looked at the General, then nodded to Nabiki.

"Alpha through Fox Companies of the 1st AEU and the 1st MAW are ready for deployment with the 2nd HAB, 3rd Recon and the 2nd MAW on stand-by if needed." She snickered. "We haven't had any live trigger time in a couple months, sir."

"How many Destroids in the first AEU?"

"144, sir," said Ukyou. "Exactly."

"Alright, this is different from the last couple of times the Anti-U.N. forces attacked the Island. This time their bringing in both land amphibious forces, sea and naval air power into play. I'm more concerned about the landing forces, though. Their approach will place Macross City in direct danger since the south is their target beach head." The General looked at Fokker. "Lt. Commander Fokker, the Skull and Blue squadrons will launch to join Red squadron and maintain air superiority within a 200 mile radius of Macross Island. You'll have permission to engage and destroy any and all confirmed enemy aircraft that interdicts our aerospace."

"Aye-aye, sir!"

"Lt. Colonel Kusanagi, deploy your armored companies along the southwest, south and southeast port and beaches and set a perimeter in preparation for an amphibious landing by the enemy. Reports from similar attacks at other bases confirm that the Anti-U.N. has some form of amphibious submersible destroid units along with their armored and infantry units. Do not allow the enemy into the city or near the SDF-1."

Ayame studied the map and the plan of action that the General asked for her follow. She found one major flaw. "Sir, permission to send a Fox company along the ridge of the mountain? Our ADR-01 Riflemen can act as anti-aircraft batteries while still covering the northern sides of the island. If they do get into trouble, the 2nd MAW can mobilize and provide close air support."

"Do it."

Kusanagi nodded to Tendo and Kuonji. "Move out."

"Yes, sir!" Tendo looked at the 1st AEU's Battalion commander. "Let's go Marines!"

An orderly handed the General a message. "Directly from supreme command, sir."

General Gaffey paused. "Well, it seems this job has just got harder." He looked at his junior officers. "U.N. Supreme command wants us to sink or disable any and all vessels of the Anti-U.N. fleet by any means necessary that is short of reaction weaponry." He shook his head. "Any recommendations?"

"We can do it if we had some harpoon missiles, sir." said one of the 1st MAW officers, a young black man that was in his prime.

"What's your name, son?"

"Sir, Captain Steven Hiller, Black Knights, 1st MAW."

"You just got those fighter, Captain Hiller. Can you and your squadron handle them?" Captain Hiller nodded firmly. "Commander Fokker, once your wing is in the air, have your ordinance specialists load their birds with whatever they need."

"Aye-aye, sir. I'll have them get on it ASAP." Roy replied, turning to leave.

General Gaffey narrowed his eyes at the map. "Defense of the city takes precedence over the SDF-1. We can always repair and rebuild a ship, but we cannot bring civilians back from the dead. I'm counting on you Marines."

"We won't let you down, General." Kusanagi saluted the man then made her exit of the HQ. She addressed her squadron leaders. "Call in all squadrons for a quick mission brief and planning in hangar 2356. Make sure their suited and ready to fight."

"Aye-aye, sir."

* * *

Kusanagi stood before the assembled squadrons in front of the map that showed the location and possible formation of the two fleets. Like her Marines, she was wearing her flight suit, but more importantly, she wore a serious look. 

"Listen up Marines. AWACS off the coast of Macross Island detected two Anti-U.N. fleets heading directly to the island in a combined air, land and sea attack. General Gaffey has called on the Marine Corps." She pointed at the island. "As of right now, the Sergeant Major, _Gunny_ and the 1st AEU is building a perimeter along beach heads and placed units on the mountain range in preparation for an amphibious assault by Op-For mecha. 2nd HAB will remain in reserve until needed while the 2nd MAW will provide close air support with VF/A-3Cs. At this very moment, Skull, Blue and Red squadron ordinance specialist are working with our own crews loading _harpoon_ anti-ship missiles on the new VF/A-3Es."

"The 1st MAW will deploy on a strike missions against both fleets." She pointed at the location of the farthest target. "Our main targets are the Kirov-class Russian cruisers and Udaloy-class destroyers. Once we take out at least half of their numbers, we can hit the carriers themselves. Air superiority will be provided by the Skull, Red and Blue squadrons, but don't let you guard down because we'll be flying out farther than their cover area. Once we get into range, we'll drop down to the deck. Pilots will transmit their target lock-on information to all fighters so we won't fire at the same vessel."

"Today is a day of first. This will be the first operation of the Armored Tactical Assault Division and the first combat mission for our Strike Eagles, even though we just received this very day. We've been training for nearly five years for this moment... and now it has come."

She lowered her voice slightly, to let her soldiers know the seriousness of the next words from her mouth.

"This will be a trail by fire, people. Marines will die." She picked up her helmet and smirked. "So let's make sure we kill more of those fucking bastards before they do it to us! Ooo-RAH!"

"Ooo-RAH!"

* * *

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Author's Notes: 

AWACS - Airborne Early-Warning Control and Surveillance

FUBAR - Fucked Up Beyond All Repair/Relief

S/VTOL - Short/Vertical Take-Off and Landing

HMMWV - High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle

The VF/A-3 is base off of the F/A-18E Super Hornet, but primarily the SV-51 from Macross Zero, the same fighters used by D.D. Ivanov and Nora Polyansky. In Macross Zero, incomplete plans of the VF-1 Valkyrie were used to create the SV-51 by the Anti-UN forces.

Credit for this chapter goes to Tail Tinker, author of Macross 1/2, which it was partially based on.

Next is Chapter 04: Trial By Fire


	5. Chapter 4: Trial By Fire

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold and Shoji Kawamori.

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 4: Trial By Fire

* * *

**Macross Beach - Alpha Beach Head  
****Macross Island, Pacific Ocean**

The sun was finally setting in the west, covering the Island of Macross in darkness. There were no lights emanating from the buildings of Macross City due to the air raid warning. The U.N. Spacy military police and local civilian security forces have already evacuated the populace to their designated shelter areas. No one was left in the city and no one was going to get into it, the Marine Corps were going to make sure of that.

The island beach heads were divided evenly between Alpha through Echo companies while Fox company and elements of the 3rd Recon secured the mountain zones. Platoons and squads were then assigned defensive positions five hundred yards from the crashing waves and ordered to dig in and fight. Each platoon consisted of two squads of three Destroids.

The 1st Armored Expeditionary Unit was the main ground-base fighting force of the ATAD. Each of the five companies consisted of four platoons with two squads. Each squad was issued one MBR-04 Mk VI Tomahawk and two LAR-01 Mk III Rifleman. The Tomahawk was one big walking weapons platform and earned the honor of being the center-piece of the ATADs unit patch. The basic armament were two Colt M-82 12.7mm anti-personnel machine guns mounted near the cockpit, Oerlikon MRL-2 Stinger II missile pack mounted on the right shoulder and twin chest-mounted Bifors MRL-1 launchers that contain 24 short-range 120mm Rapier III missiles which carried a HEAT, High Explosive Anti-Tank, warhead. Primary weapons consisted of two Astra TZ-III gun clusters, flanking the central chest under the two missile bays, and mounted one KCN 25mm auto-cannon, 180mm direct-fire mortar, PRG Mk3 laser and close-range FN DFT flame-thrower. The main armament of the Tomahawk were Mauler PBC-11 liquid-cool particle projection cannons (PPC), one in each cannon arm, each firing 30 MJ (Mega-joules) of particle energy with great accuracy and to long ranges, atmospheric conditions permitting.

The Riflemen were rebuilt and upgraded models of the ADR-01 Mk I Cheyenne. They were smaller than the Tomahawks 45 foot height, standing at 38ft, and were four tons lighter when fully loaded. Because of it's lighter and smaller frame, the Rifleman is the fastest Destroid created with a max ground speed of 67 mph when fully loaded due to the roller system used for the lower leg section and the two thruster banks located on it's back that also allow it to jump. The Rifleman doubled as a light ground assault destroid ands a mobile anti-aircraft battery that contain the latest radar, optical tracking and tactical electronic warfare systems found in the ADR-04 Defender, though simplified to be operated by one pilot. The main and only armament were Howard/Raytheon GAU-25 6-barrel 40mm gatling cannons that fired 40mm armor-piercing fin-stabilized discarding sabot (APFSDS), high-explosive armor-piercing (HEAP) and high-explosive incendiary tracers (HEI-T) at 1800 rounds per minute. Ammunition was stored in two pods on the back of the Destroid that contained 2000 rounds each.

Sergeant Major Nabiki Tendo stood on top of her LAR-01 Rifleman from it's open cockpit holding a night-vision scanning device to her eyes. She was watching the horizon, searching for any signs of the incoming enemy landing force. So far, nothing, and reports from company commanders at the other beach heads reported no signs of the enemy as well. But, she knew they were out there. Light discipline was ordered, illumination of any kind was strictly prohibited unless otherwise. Night-vision and radar were their only forms of detection.

"Sergeant Major!" one of the pilots in the company called to her. "What the hell are we suppose to be looking for anyway? It's fucking dark out here."

"Quit your blabbering, Marine, and keep one eye on your instruments and the other on the water. I don't want any _Tangos_ getting the jump on us." she grumbled.

Another Marine called to her. "But what if they come from under the water? _Gunny_ said that they have these weird VTs that can submerge. And we don't have sonar."

"Don't worry about it. There's a Navy recon craft doing a sonar search. They'll inform us if anything is coming."

"_Joker, this is Snowball, over._"

Nabiki switched over communications and responded. "Go ahead, Snowball, over."

"_Navy recon vessel disappeared just moments ago. Their last report detected objects heading toward Alpha, Charlie and Echo beach._"

She narrowed her eyes in anger. "Well, why didn't those dumb-asses tell us earlier!"

"_They had some green ensigns manning communications. I'm gonna throttle the jerks when I find out who they are._"

"Save some for me. Thanks for the info, Snowball. Out." She paused. _Heading right for our positions and at high-speed... Enemy?_ she wondered. She contacted support and checked her map coordinates. "X-Ray-Niner. Give me illumination at Alpha-Two-Two-Niner-Seven, Echo-Six-Two-Five-Eight and Charlie-One-One-Niner-Four."

"Listen up, Leather-necks! Keep your eyes on the water for anything suspicious!" she said over the radio.

Three loud roars of 105mm howitzers came from the direction of the air-base, followed by the sounds of their shells soaring overhead. When the shell reached it's location, the timer set off the the warhead creating a bright white light that illuminated the land, air Andes.

"Sarge! I see something in the water, one o'clock and closing!"

Nabiki turned her attention toward the area and narrowed her eyes. A little further past the waves, she could barely make out several rippling effects in the water that seemed very unnatural. After a couple seconds, whatever was causing the ripples to occur popped up from under the waves... and the missile flew right at her!

"Shit!" she cried, opening up with a quick burst from the 40mm gatling guns and shot the missile from the air. She saw similar scenes happening down the beach head and was hoping that the others companies were doing fine. "Captain Naydall! Pass the word, they're going to hit us like this all over the island. Have platoon leaders knuckle up and prepare to fight!"

"Already on it, sir!"

She smirked, sealing her cockpit and opening up on more incoming missiles. "Inform the Colonel that contact has been made. We got a fight on our hands."

* * *

**Pacific Ocean - 30,000ft AGL**

"Sergeant Major and Gunny have made contact," Ayame said to the squadrons.

The 1st Marine Aerospace Wing were flying in separate squadron formations at a 30,000 feet above sea level. Though the squadrons seem scattered throughout the sky, they were actually flying in a diamond formation with squadrons high, low and wide. Each squadron had four flights with four fighters, all armed with _Harpoon_ anti-ship missiles.

"Knight-One, distance to target?"

"Two-Five-Zero miles and closing, Knight-Lead." replied Captain Steven Hiller, originally Knight-Lead and MAW CAG but stepped down to allow the boss-lady to lead. "Almost show time."

"I can't wait to finish this mission and light up this blunt!" said Knight-Seven, Captain Jimmy Wilder, one of the Black Knight's flight leaders. "Mmm... smells good."

"Hey now, soldier, don't get premature on me," said Hiller. "We don't light up until the fat-lady sings."

"Gotcha, Big Daddy."

A short pause, they one of the other squadrons radioed in.

"_Knight-Lead, Devil-Lead. How are our kids on the beach?_"

"Isn't your husband in Charlie Company?" asked Kusanagi.

"_Yeah, I'm a little worried about him..._"

"Don't worry about it, sugah. I'm sure he'll be fine," replied Captain Wilder. Then his voice deepened and tuned to a spiritualist tone. "Or, as the good Reverend would say: Why we are on dis particular mission; I do not know. But I do know this -that the Marine Corps will emerge victorious."

"_Amen, brutha._"

"Amen, Reverend."

Like many of the other squadron men and women, Ayame couldn't help but smile and feel more relaxed. But the mood suddenly changed when warnings signals went off in all the fighters. Kusanagi looked over her instruments and saw the missile warning light flashing, but there was nothing on the sensors. Then several blips and were closing in fast.

"_Knight-Lead, Bat-Lead. We've been scanned by enemy radar and we've just detected several fast moving object closing in our location. They fired SAMs."_

"Knight-Lead, Knight-one. We've just passed the two-zero-zero mark."

Ayame nodded to herself. "Lock and load, Marines. Bats, Devils and Vikings, pop chaff and flares and drop down to 300 above the deck. Get low and slow. Squadron leaders, manage target objectives, fire at will, break formation then close in for the kill." She turned and gave the thumbs-up sign to Knight-One. "Black and Green Knights, break formation and follow me."

Chaff and flares were dropped and the three squadron formation dove down to seal level. The two Knight squadrons turned north by northwest with Knight-Lead. Kusanagi linked her fighters computer with the squadron leaders, displaying target and acquisition information. Radio chatter started coming in.

"_Alright, Marines, let's do this!_"

"_Confirmed target identification: Two Russian Orel-class ves-_"

"_-ey have 40 fucking ships in that battle group and we have two missiles per fighter-_"

"_All fighters sent targeting information to flight-leaders-_"

"_-have phalanx systems also, so lock two harpoons per ship!_"

"_Roger!_"

"_Roger!_"

"_Bat-Two, Fox-three!_"

"_King-Eight, Fox-three!_"

"_Devil-Red, Fox-three, Look at'em fly!_" And many more similar calls followed.

"Knight-Lead, we have incoming SAMs!" said Hiller.

"_I've got fighters on intercept course bearing one-one-five-niner_." one of the Green Knights reported.

"Green-Lead, take your squadron and circle around the fleet and strike from their port side. Hit'em fast and hit'em hard! Watch out for the anti-aircraft fire from those destroyers."

"_Roger that. Green squadron, follow me._"

"Knight-One, take first and second flights and splash those fighters. You have lead." She started to purposely slow down her fighter. "Third and Fourth, you're with me."

"Roger!"

"Yes, sir!"

Kusanagi's attention turned to the incoming surface-to-air missiles. Wishing to shoot them down from the sky, she pressed a button on the throttle control and pulled it up. At the same time, the two middle twin-engine nacelles dropped forward and opened up, turning the fighter into a bird-like configuration - the twin tails sliding into protective compartments in the legs. The outer, smaller, sections that were next to the legs lengthened and dropped down to slide forward, forming a pair of humanoid arms and hands. Next, the whole nose and cockpit section of the fighter moved down after an armored cover slid over the canopy, followed by the legs swinging forward and turning out, merging with the nose section. The remaining sections shifted, forming an upper body and locked in place when the head moved into position over the _shoulders_.

From a fighter to a battloid. If it wasn't for the harpoon missiles mounted on the fixed-wings, they would of shifted and folded to the back of the battloid like the VF-1. A process that took less than one second.

The GU-12 gun-pod ejected from it's special hard-point on the right leg and automatically was grabbed by the right arm. Using her mental link through her _thinking cap_ helmet and a little manipulation of the controls, she turned her battloid, aimed her weapon, and lock-on to the incoming missiles.

"Follow my lead."

**

* * *

Macross Beach - Alpha Beach Head  
****Macross Island, Pacific Ocean**

Hot and metal death filled the air, tracers lighting a pathway for the Marines as they opened fired upon incoming Anti-U.N. destroids and missiles. 40mm gatling cannons from the Riflemen roared up and down the whole southern, western and eastern coast of the island. The super-heated and explosive bolts of projected particles paving a path of blue death with the oppositions name on it, courtesy of Tomahawk MBRs. The Marines were fighting tooth and nail against the enemy's amphibious quadruped destroids, landing craft and off-shore naval destroyers.

Nabiki Tendo's Rifleman, like many of her comrades, was skating along the sand and firing upon the enemy. The roar of the gatling guns were music to her ears as she gave them everything they had. Her target, one of the quadruped destroids, was being torn to shreds by her non-stop assault. "Die, bastard!"

"Joker, 10 o'clock, watch out!" one of her Marines shouted over the radio.

She paused in her assault and forced her Rifleman to literally duck down, allowing an RPG rocket to pass over her cockpit by just a few feet. She let out a breath, shaking her head - that was really close. She then turned back to her main target, only to find someone else finishing it off. "Hey! That was **my** kill!" she yelled in anger.

"Didn't have you're name on it!" came a taunting voice.

"You're fucking up my kill count!" The Sergeant Major growled and opened up onto one of the enemy landing craft's, ripping into the landing armored vehicles, mutilating the enemy soldiers inside and outside along with the boat itself. She quickly turned, moving along the sand, then firing to intercept more incoming ship-launch missiles.

Multiple flashes erupted in the distance close to the water.

"INCOMING!" shouted a few Marines.

Explosions ripped up and down Alpha beach head, forcing Marines to maneuver out of the way. Clouds of sand, blackened from the exploding ordinance, obscured their vision, but that didn't stop them from continuing to lay accurate point-fire on the enemy. One Tomahawk was hit by a shell.

"Marine, are you alright?"Nabiki shouted.

"My 'hawks left leg is FUBAR, but I can still fight!" the Marine replied and she was soon firing back on the enemy, even though her Destroid was forced into a kneeling position. Sparks were shooting out of the left leg from a huge open rip in the armor.

"First squad fall back and protect her. Second squad spread out and cover their section." commanded her platoon leader.

"We have to do something about those ships, Sarge!" shouted someone down the line.

Nabiki knew they had to do something, also. She had an idea. "All Tomahawks listen up - Any Marine that has a confirmed frag on an enemy boat at range will get a 120-hour liberty!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!"

"Die, die, die!"

She contacted the SDF-1. "SDF-1, Alpha Beach. Get an AWACS to get a bead on those naval gunships off the coast and transmit their coordinates to our Tomahawks."

"_Roger that, Alpha Beach. We're launching a Cats-Eye recon right now. SDF-1, out._"

* * *

Just like the beaches of the island, the long mountain range that over-looks the city below was another battle zone. Fox Company, lead by Master Gunnery Sergeant Ukyou Kuonji, were not only having to deal with the amphibious quadruped destroids, but missiles and strong laser blast coming from those that surfaced before they reached the island. It was hard battle for Fox company since they had to spread out their units very thin along the whole mountain. 

"Intercept those missiles! Now, now! Damn it, faster Marines!" she kept shouting to the Riflemen.

"Gunny, I'm almost out of ammo!" someone called out.

Ukyou cursed to herself. Who knew that the enemy was using the beach landing as a decoy while the enemy circled around and had their main amphibious group attacking from the mountain range. It was a text book flanking maneuver.

"I'm almost dry, Gunny!"

She bit her lip, almost drawing blood. They were not the only ones running low on ammunition. Her missile bays were empty, including her stinger rack. The weapon clusters were nearly depleted along with her 12.7mm anti-personnel machine guns. The only thing she had left besides the particle cannons were flame-throwers, which were useless against the enemy destroids at the range she was firing from.

"Don't worry about it!" she shot back at her troops.

"But, Snowball!"

"I said don't worry about it, Marine!"

A missile took her by surprise, exploding against her Tomahawk's left missile bay, toppling her Destroid over onto it's back. She screamed in anger and slammed her fist against her consoles when system power was lost and began smoking from a major electrical surge, taking her from the fight. Then the sounds of something approaching caught her attention, her eyes looked up through her cockpit canopy and saw the barrel of an enemy destroid's laser canon pointing down right at her. She stared back in utter defiance, as if daring the pilot to shoot.

"Gunny!" one of her Marines shouted, turning his attention to the enemy, aiming and pulling the trigger. Several shots impacted the quadruped, but his barrels were only rotating afterward. He was empty. "Fuck!"

Ukyou locked eyes with the pilot, hating his growing smirk. If she could, she wanted to grab him by the neck and strangle the Chinese bastard until his eyes popped out. She didn't care if he wasn't the one that did it, but she wanted to make him pay for just being the little Chinese Anti-U.N. bastard that he is. She wanted to kill him just like those that destroyed her restaurant, her customers, her life and took her ex-fiancée and best friend away from her.

The sound of a jet engine filled her ears and she saw the enemy pilot look up.

Just behind Ukyou's Tomahawk, several feet from her position, was the peak and edge of the mountain that slopped at a steep near-vertical cliff down into Macross City. In front of the enemy destroid, the source of the loud engine revealed itself, rising from the basin in the form of a VF/A-3C Strike Eagle hovering in fighter mode. Ukyou watched as three 78mm hyper-velocity shells from the fighter's GU-12 gun-pod tore nearly all the way through the enemy's torso and another blasted through the cockpit, ending the pilots life. She let out a deep sigh of relief.

"You ordered some support, Gunny?" came the voice of the female pilot.

Ukyou exited her cockpit and showed her a thumbs-up. "Thanks a lot!" she shouted back. "Get out there and relieve Fox company!"

The fighter powered up and took off to join the battle. "Oh, you know us air support units, sir. We **deliver**!"

Her hair whipped in the wind as several Strike Eagles followed the first pilots lead, rising from in VTOL maneuver and joining Fox Company. The first squadron, the _Avengers_, transformed into guardian and soldier modes and took up Fox Company's positions along the whole mountain ridge, a total of 24 battloids joining the fray. From the east, another squadron approached, the legendary _Black Sheep_ squadron, and when they got into range, two flights of VF/A-3Cs started dropping tons of ordinance. Tanking killing CBU-59 _Rock-eye II_ cluster bombs, Mk82-LDGP low-drag general-purpose bombs and 2.75inch rockets rained down along the whole beach and water, tearing up enemy destroids on land, sinking them in the water and killing any enemy soldiers that just happened to be near the explosion of munitions, sub-munitions and mecha.

The other two flights of the Black Sheep's broke off and started attacking units out in the water. It was an eerie and moving scene, watching the fighters maneuvering through the air with the grace of the AV-8B _Harrier_, but with the dexterity and high-speed of the AH-1W _Super Cobra_ attack helicopter. 2.75 inch rockets fired from their wing-mounted pods from a few fighters while many made circling fly-bys firing the twin ROV-20 head-mounted laser cannons off to their sides into the enemy filled water. Many chose to transform into guardian mode and attack the enemy with all weapons, including the GU-12 gun-pod. They enemy not only had to deal with the Marines Corps close air support variable fighters, but the transformed units firing down on them from the top of the hill and the Tomahawk Destroids, who even though have run out of missiles and ammunition, could still fire their particle projection cannons.

It was a massacre.

**

* * *

Anti-U.N. Carrier Task Force  
****Out in the Pacific Ocean**

Lead, tracers, five inch flak shells and missiles lit up the dark ocean sky. Anti-aircraft batteries and deck guns fired on the incoming Marine Corps squadrons. Missiles fired rapidly from their pods leaving long white trails of smoke in their wake as they homed onto their targets. Phalanx 20mm defense systems opened up, sending a wall of metal within close proximity of their ships to stop the missiles that were fired from long range. When the harpoon anti-ship missiles neared their targets, several were shot down by defense systems, but many more caused damaged throughout the fleet. Of the 40 ships in the fleet, seven were sinking or out of commission, several were heavily damaged but still fighting, many others took light damaged while a few were unscathed. Including the two main targets - the carriers.

The pilots of the Red Devils, Vikings and Bats were going to change that.

"This is Devil-Lead to all squadrons, let's sink these bastards. King-Lead, take your group and hit them from their left. Bats, take the right. Devils, hit the sky's over the carriers and draw as much fire as you can."

"_King-Lead, Roger!_"

"_Bat-Lead, Roger!_"

"Devil-Lead to Good, Bad and Ugly flights. Get high and get wild, give them a show, but keep your eyes peeled. Evil flight, you're with me."

"Roger that."

"Aye-eye, Major!"

"Oo-Rah!"

"Evil flight, throttle up, get as close to the deck as you can and let's buzz these assholes right down the middle! Watch the cross-fire!"

The four Strike Eagles shot forward, their engines going into over-burn. The power of their engines created a four huge wakes of water that trailed behind them the whole distance. They did as they said they were going to do, cutting right through the middle of the fleet dodging missile and anti-aircraft cross-fire. They bobbed and weaved between ships, spooking a few crews and enemy sailors in the water.

"Devil-Lead, I got friendly IFF heading toward the enemy port side!"

"Bug-out, Devils, bug-out!"

Red Devil's Evil flight pulled up just as several harpoon missiles rained from above, sinking four enemy ships. It was the Green Knights!

"_Devil-Lead, Green-Lead. Major, can we dance, too?_" came a taunting male voice.

"You out-rank me, sir." she shot back in a joking tone.

"_Oh... I sure do!_"

"_Devil-Lead, Bat-Lead. A few of my Marines took some bad hits, nothing really serious, but they can't transform. We sunk three ships, so we're gonna bug-out and head back to base. Green Knights can take our section._"

"Roger that, Bat-Lead. Be careful on the way back."

* * *

"Knight-Lead, Knight-Two-Three. I got something on sensors, bearing zero-seven-two-zero low." 

"Knight-Two-Two confirms, two objects to our flank, seven o'clock, 20 degrees low."

"Copy that, follow me to check it out." she order, setting a knew heading for her fighter. After dealing with the ship-launched surface-to-air missiles, the two flights of the Black Knights, Gamma and Delta, were patrolling the sky's to keep air superiority in the vicinity of the Anti-U.N. fleet. What Kusanagi didn't tell them, was they were keeping a look-out for those VF/A-3 knock-offs. "Hey, what happened? It's gone."

"I lost one of them- No, it's back- what! It's gone again!" said one of the pilots.

"I got a visual on the remaining object. VF-1S, it's Skull Leader."

Ayame became curious. "What the fuck is Fokker doing all the way out here?"

"Sir! I that blimp returned and I got visual... What the fuck? That looks like ours!"

"What!"

"One of ours?"

"Settle down, Marines. We've found our target and we have to watch out for any more," She began to explain what was going on. "A report back in '06 said that one of the egg-heads developing our VF/As defected to the terrorist and took incomplete plans of our bird. Whatever the fuck that thing is, it's not a Strike Eagle."

"Woah, look at Skull Leader go! What they say about him is true!"

"What's true?"

"That he's that damn good."

She shook her head. "Stow the chatter and keep the channel open."

"Sir, another enemy showed up and it's double-teaming Skull Leader!"

She narrowed her eyes and tried to find the fighter. "Where is it? I can't see the bastard."

"I tried to lock-on but it hid in a cloud bank... it's a stealth!"

"Oh, shit! All fighters break! Break, break, break! Three bogeys on our six!" someone shouted frantically. "Missiles! Missiles!"

"Gamma, pop and roll!" Ayame shouted, ejecting chaff and flares while rolling her fighter down and accelerating. Four of the other VF/A-3Es in Gamma flight followed her example. Several of the missiles exploded due to chaff, but others made it through. "Delta, give Fokker some back-up and engage the enemy. Buster!"

"Knight-Delta, roger!"

"The rest of you break formation and show these assholes what the Corps is all about." she said cold tone in her voice.

"Ooo-Rah!"

"Don't have to ask!"

"Roger!"

"Copy that."

The five fighters converted to guardian mode, quickly decelerating and breaking into five directions. Lt. Col. Kusanagi brought the GU-12 gun-pod into play, shooting down the homing missiles that followed her. She throttled up and backed away, just as a black fighter similar to the VF/A-3 flew by firing it's main weapon. Because the enemy was a stealth, she couldn't get a complete lock on to the fighter and had to manually lead the gun-pod. 78mm hyper-velocity shells flew from her weapon in quick burst as she surfed the skies, evading enemy fire. Missiles flew out of the enemy and she was forced to change into fighter mode to evade, banking at Mach speeds just to get a good distance away.

"Splash one! Splash one!" came the excited voice of her wingman. "I see a chute, too!"

Kusanagi gritted her teeth, throttling down and switching to battloid mode. She used her extended wings to give herself some lift then flipped forward, heels-over-head firing the head-mounted Mauler REG-20B converging AA-cannons. The missiles exploded and pushed her fighter up into the air, but something was coming through the missile explosions.

"Ahhh, you son of a bitch!" she cursed loudly when the enemy battloid jetted forward and literally punched her mecha. "I just got this!" It grabbed one of her legs. "Get the fuck off me!"

Kusanagi's battloid kicked and kicked at the enemy fighter's head, smashing it in with it's free leg. She then ignited the engines, softening the head then literally kicked it off! Finally released, she allowed herself to free-fall, aiming dead-center on the enemy chest. When she saw the pilot eject, she open fired and turned the copy-cat VF/A-3 into swiss-cheese before it eventually exploded.

"Knight-Lead, splash one."

"Knight-One-Eight, splash one!"

She let out a deep sigh, then smiled. "Good job, Marines."

"_Knight-Lead, Skull Leader. Colonel, thanks for the help. I appreciate it._" came a message from Roy Fokker.

"No problem, Fokker. But what are you doing out here anyway?" she asked, curious.

"_I kind of lost track of where we were fighting. The guy that I was dancing with was my instructor, D.D. Ivanov, when I first joined the military. I never knew he would of sided with the enemy...or that I would be the one that kills him._"

"People change, Fokker. That's how the world turns." She turned her attention to an incoming message. "This is Knight-Lead, go ahead."

"_Knight-Lead, Knight-One. Black and Gold squadrons are returning to base. Confirmed ten squadron kills, two of which were these stealth mecha that were just like our Strike Eagles. Three of our fighters are damaged and need repair, over._"

"Roger that."

"_Knight-Lead, Devil-lead. Confirmed two carrier kills and 40 escort ships. Mission accomplish, we're heading home._"

"Copy that, good job Marines."

"_We get a party for this, right?_"

She smiled at that. "Yeah, we'll see what happens when we get back." She used her battloid's head to look at the hovering. Nodded to herself, she reverted back to a fighter and headed back to Macross Island.

"Let's go home, Knights. Mission accomplished."

**

* * *

Macross Beach - Alpha Beach Head  
****Macross Island, Pacific Ocean**

"_U.N. Command to all 1st Armored Tactical Assault Division units. We've just received a surrender signal from enemy units. Cease-fire, I repeat, cease-fire!_"

The battle along the beaches were tough. Enemy mecha, armor and bodies covered the beach, floated in the water or were blown up so their remains scattered everywhere. When orders came from the HQ, the signal was given and all units stopped firing. Enemy soldiers began exiting their destroids, vehicles and landing craft with their hands up in the air. In the distance across the dark, murky waters, the light given off by the fires and explosions from enemy destroyers and amphibious vessels could be seen. A few disappeared when they were finally claimed by the sea.

Sergeant Major Tendo stood in the cockpit of her LAR-01 Riflemen, pointing a her pistol at the surrendering Anti-U.N. soldiers. She would of used her destroid, but she just recently ran out of ammo. "Anti-U.N. soldiers! You will drop your gear on the deck,place your hands behind your heads and proceed forward until instructed otherwise! Try anything stupid and we **will** open fire!"

She looked toward the open Tomahawk cockpit next to her Rifleman. "Captain Naydall, report."

"Tangos are surrendering at all beaches. Alpha beach is secure." he stated.

"Alpha Beach to all positions, report status of objective."

"_Bravo beach secure._"

"_Charlie beach secure._"

"_Echo secure._"

"_Delta beach secure._"

"_Fox has secured northern perimeter._" A pause. "_We could use some hot chow and a cold one._"

Nabiki giggled. "Don't worry, we'll get a lot of that, Ucchan." She switched channels. "Sergeant Major Tendo to U.N. HQ, island perimeter secure. Enemy is zero or not a factor."

"_Good work. Wrap up securing prisoners then fall back to base for debrief and RR. You Marines more than deserve it._"

**

* * *

Macross City - Macross Auditorium  
****Macross Island, Pacific Ocean**

After the all clear was sounded, the civilians returned to Macross City to resume their normal lives. It was the middle of the night when the sirens gave their signal and power was just returning. What was once a pitch black ghost town came back to life with just a flick of a few switches, returning light to the island.

The pilots of 1st Armored Expeditionary Unit and 1st and 2nd Marine Aerospace Wings returned back to base. Officers and commanders from all units reported in to U.N. HQ and Lt. Col. Kusanagi on the status of their units. There were only eight wounded Marines that had to be hospitalize, but in good and stable conditions. Most importantly, their were no fatalities. Only the U.N. Spacy pilots of the Red and Blue squadrons suffered, with four losses each due to the enemy modified VF/A-3s.

The defense of Macross Island was a big victory for the 1st Armored Tactical Assault Division. Not only did they successfully defeat the enemy, but they showed that their use of tactics, fighting ability and use of technology were one of a kind. They showed the brass at U.N. Supreme command, that they could take away half of their numbers and could still fight with the same ferocity. But most importantly, they proved to themselves that not only did their training pay off, but their trust in each other, the honor and valor of each Marine next to them was one that was not to be questioned.

The following day, the Marines enjoyed the liberty of sleeping in while civilian and U.N. Spacy units cleared the beaches and mountain sides. It was night time when the Marine Corp started to celebrate their win against the Anti-U.N. All around the city, Marines were packing into bars and restaurants. But it was the Macross Auditorium which was the main attraction, with the majority of the fighting units assembled inside and outside. Food was catered by several local establishments along with kegs of beer and some non-alcoholic beverages. The Marines of the 1st and 2nd MAW were assembled along with nearly all of the 1st AEU inside the building and a Skull squadron pilot here and there. Every Marine had their class-B uniforms on.

Sitting at the head table at the very end of auditorium were Ayame, Nabiki and Ukyou along with some of the company commanders of the 1st AEU and another officer that was sitting a wheel chair with a cast around his leg and arm. It was a rare sight for the Marines, seeing the colonel relaxed and smiling, instead of scowling, glaring with her cold eyes and barking commands that were filled with profanity. And the fact that she deliberately left the top two buttons of her khaki dress-shirt unbuttoned showing a generous amount of cleavage was definitely a very rare, nearly unheard of. The men, and a few women, were enjoying the view as much as they could.

One Marine stood on his chair, holding up his cup of beer and began singing the hymn of the Corps, in which **ALL **Marines joined in.

"**_From the halls of Montezuma_**

_**To the shores of Tripoli,**_

_**We will fight our country's battles**_

_**In the air, on land, and the sea.**_

_**First to fight for rights and freedom,**_

_**And to keep our honor clean,**_

_**We are proud to claim the title**_

**_Of United States Marines!_**"

"**_Our flags unfurl'd to every breeze_**

_**From dawn to setting sun;**_

_**We have fought in every clime and place**_

_**Where we could take a gun.**_

_**In the snow of far-off northern lands**_

_**And the sunny tropic scenes,**_

_**You will always find us on the job -**_

**_The United States Marines._**"

"**_Here's health to you and to our Corps_**

_**Which we are proud to serve;**_

_**In many strife we fought for life**_

_**And never lost our nerve.**_

_**If the Army and Navy**_

_**Ever look on Heaven scenes,**_

_**They find the streets are guarded**_

**_By United States Marines!_**"

Cheers and cat calls filled the auditorium. Brothers and sisters in arms toasted each other and guzzled down their drinks, smiling and laughing with and at each other. Ayame stood up, stretching herself, much to the enjoyment of many Marines, then let out a loud whistle that caught everyones attention. Everyone toned down.

"Listen up Marines, I have a few word to say." She cleared her throat. "Yesterday was an important day. Very important. Not only did many of us increase our kill count," A few Marines chuckled. "But more importantly, we proved to ourselves that we can fight. And fight we did. Look at the Marines next to you, remember their face, their name, everything about them. Never forget that they were with you when Marine Corps 1st Armored Tactical Assault Division won it's first battle!"

The auditorium erupted into deafening cheers, but she held up a hand to calm them down. "Before we do any more celebrating, I have a few little trinkets I want to give out." She reached down and picked up a small black jewelry box that had the emblem of the Marine Corps on the top. "Staff Sergeant George Franklin, Lance Corporal Henry Bird and Private First Class Elisa Holmes. Please come forward."

Three Marines stood and quickly came up to the front of the auditorium, standing side by side in rank next to the colonel's table. Ayame stood, followed by the Sergeant Major, and stood in front of the three soldiers. "These three Marines, for their actions yesterday, have been selected, not only by myself, but the Sergeant Major and their company commanders, to received the Bronze Star. SSG Franklin, LCPL Bird and PFC Holmes long-range weapon strikes with their Tomahawks silenced and ultimately sunk enemy naval vessels that were bombarding Alpha through Echo beach heads. In doing so, these three individuals saved a lot of Marines."

While Nabiki handed the medals to Ayame, she carefully pinned the medals to her Marines uniform. With each Marine, she shook their hand and saluted them. When she finished, she nodded to them and allowed them to sit. "I have one more item to give out, so..." She nodded to Nabiki. "Sergeant Major."

"Yes, sir!" She turned to the Marines. "Group, A-Ten-Huuuh!" The Marines quickly stood and snapped to attention.

"In times if battle, in times of war, in the face of clear and present danger, people do extraordinary and, sometimes, heroic things that inspire those around us. Yesterday was no different. By the official order and acting as representative of the Commandant of the United Nations Marine Corps, I am to award 2nd Lieutenant Harold Smith Jr, 2nd Platoon, Charlie Co. of the 1st Armored Expeditionary Unit, 1st Armored Tactical Assault Division, the Navy Cross.Lieutenant Smith distinguished himself on Charlie beach head when he directed his platoons weapons fire on incoming enemy units. During the battle,Lieutenant Smith's Tomahawk took a direct hit by a naval shell that disabled his radar and targeting systems and prevented the usage of his secondary weaponry. Later on in the battle, the Lieutenant was hit by a missile from the side that destroyed one of his Destroid's arms and cause it to topple over, which in the process Smith suffered a broken arm, broken leg and a minor concussion. Lieutenant Smith then refused medical attention and somehow,brought his destroid back to it's feet, and continued to fight the enemy with only one arm, one leg, one weapon and by eye sight alone while commanding his platoon. By his dauntless courage, initiative and indomitable fighting spirit, he served to inspire all who observed him and upheld the highest traditions of the Marine Corps."

Kusanagi marched over to the Lieutenant, opening the small box that contained the Navy Cross. She bent down, pinning the award on his chest. For a moment she paused, then moved to his ear to whisper something, which brought tears to his eyes and made him smile. In an act of compassion, she kissed his forehead before standing and saluting him.

"For those few who were honorably injured in combat and that could not make it to the celebration, Company COs and XOs have the honor of awarding their troops." She nodded to her Marines. "Carry on."

* * *

Later in the night, Ayame found herself standing at the edge of a pier that over-looked the west beach of Macross Island. The sky was clear, allowing the illuminating light of the full-moon to shine upon the dark, salty waters of the night and the foaming waves crashing on the beach. A soft chilling breeze brought itself from the sea to the island, causing her long, unbound white hair to flutter and her loose khaki dress-shirt to flap open, showing that only an olive green tank-top contain her large bosom. Even with a chilling breeze blowing against her expose front, she did not seem phase on bit. Her eyes just seem to stare toward the west. 

West, to the islands of Japan.

Even though she was officially born in the USA, she lived in Japan since she was only 6 months old up until she moved away at the age of sixteen. It was in Japan were her childhood began and ended, where she became a woman of strength, speed, pride and honor. She had people she called parents, though her real parents abandoned her at a young age; later on she found out the died from drug over-dose. Even though adopted, she was Japanese by blood, but those she grew with, those she went to school with, thought otherwise. She was always considered a gaijin, a foreigner, because of her silverish-white hair, green eyes and her height. She was always teased by everyone, or treated differently. Many made fun of her because of these features and many hated her because she looked more appealing than them. This was especially during her junior and high school years. She developed early, which gave her more curves and a larger bust than all the other girls who were developing, and due to her heavy involvement in sports and her complete dedication to the study of martial arts, she had a body that was the wet dreams of all the boys and the bane of all the girls.

It did not stop there. Many thought that because she had great looks and was a foreigner, she had to be stupid, right? Wrong. Ayame was ranked top 25 high school students in Japan for two years in a row, then soon graduated two years ahead of her time at the age of 15. Because of her strength, her intelligence and her beauty, she was ultimately ostracized by those she wish she could call _peers_.

But, it was not those childhood memories that made her think about of Japan. No, it was what Japan symbolized to her. Japan was the place were she met him, her husband. It was a strange coincidence how she met her future soul mate. She was running down the street one day in a big hurry to catch the bus, then wham! She gets hit by his car. He picks her up, take her to his place. She wakes up later, finds herself in his bed naked, wondering what's going on. He suddenly walks in at the wrong time and she starts to royally beat his ass. They both start fighting like a bunch of wild dogs, then suddenly they're both naked and rutting like said dogs for hours. They were inseparable from that day forward.

That memory brought a smile to Ayame's face. Any memory of her husband made her smile, laugh and feel carefree. What really made her laugh was the way they acted for several weeks before they both felt that deep down connection with each other. She would always call him a pedophile and he would call her his bitch, in public. She would follow him around, trying to embarrass him in some way, but ended up embarrassing herself. And everyday that she would follow him, they would always end up at his home, on his bed screwing each other. It wasn't until the day that he actually asked if she would like to date him that they found their true feelings for each other.

And soon after, her foster parents, who she loved dearly, gave her permission and they were married. Just like that.Then she moved with him to the United States, her place of birth, and joined the Marine Corps after she obtained her high school equivalent general education diploma. She found it hilarious afterward when she found out he was an officer in reserve for the US Navy.

Ayame sighed, inhaling the salty ocean air. After the war, Japan was being rebuilt and thankfully was never hit by Anti-U.N. forces. Many Marines who signed up to fight during the war, returned to their homeland to help the reclamation. Surprisingly, a few monuments like the Tokyo Tower, the Lighthouse tower in Yokohama and various temples in the Kyushu and Hokkaido islands survived. Possibly by 2015, Japans status would be back to where it was before the war began.

"Yeah, right..." she muttered to herself with sarcasm. She was always like this after a major battle.

She breathed out another deep sigh, tilting her head back and staring up at the moon. She wondered what her husband was doing.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Like I mentioned in the last chapter, the VF/A-3 Strike Eagle is just like the SV-51 from Macross Zero, except it looks more like the F/A-18E Super Hornet. In the air battles over the ocean, the VF/A-3's were battling against the SV-51s, which were suppose to be Suhkoi and Dornier knock-offs of the VF-0 or VF-1. The main difference, besides looks, is that the VF/A-3's wings don't fold up like the SV-51 and has a head turret like the VF-1.

The Navy Cross is the second highest award given to Marines or sailors who got above and beyond that does not warrant the Medal of Honor. The Navy Cross would be the equal of receiving the Distinguish Service Cross for the Army and Air force.

You'll notice how much Ukyou hates the Chinese and the Anti-UN. Even over 10 years after the bombings of Japan, she still feels very deep resentment to. The same could be possibly said for Nabiki, who both have found comfort in each other.

I also let some of Ayame Kusanagi's past leak out, and a hit as to what will come in the net chapter.

Next is Chapter 5: The Man They Call Captain


	6. Chapter 5: The Man They Call Captain

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold and Shoji Kawamori.

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 5: The Man They Call Captain

* * *

**Macross City -White Dragon  
****Macross Island, Pacific Ocean**

Close to the shopping district of Macross City sat the White Dragon Chinese food restaurant and take-out. Like many of the restaurants in the city, it was a place were soldiers choose to dine instead of waiting in the chow line on base. The White Dragon was one of two Chinese restaurants, the other which was going out of business thanks to the White Dragon, which happened to be the favorite of the U.N. Spacy pilots. Pilots of U.N. Spacy frequent the restaurant so much, specifically the Skull squadron, that they had their own table reserved. Today was different, though, because the Skull had a guest sitting with them.

_Hmmm... world economy isn't doing that good,_ Ayame read in her mind as her eyes scanned the news paper. She didn't know why, but Roy Fokker invited her to eat lunch with a couple of his wing-mates from the Skull. Not caring about his motives - that is, if he had any - she couldn't pass free chow. Her Corps mess cooks were the best she had ever had throughout her whole career, but their menu was getting repetitive. _Seems people are blaming this recession due to the cost of the SDF-1's reconstruction and defense spending._

"Colonel?" Roy called. "Colonel. Colonel!"

"What?" He held up a menu and pointed to the waitress. "Oh... six egg rolls, order of steamed rice, green tea." she said simply, not even acknowledging the waitresses presence.

"Hey Minmei, you got some time after this?" Fokker asked the waitress.

"For you Roy - never." She walked away.

Ayame raised an eyebrow at him. He waved her off immediately. "It's not what you think. I'm just playing around - she's jail-bait anyway."

"It's not that," she said, much to his relief. "Aren't you going out with someone already?"

"Yeah, what about it?" he raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Fokker, if your trying to tease, embarrass or seduce me in someway... you're failing horribly." she dead-panned, opening up her paper to the sports section. _Hmm... Raiders are moving back to Los Angeles..._

"I think she got you there, boss." said one of the wing-mates.

Roy shrugged his shoulder. "What? I can't occasionally treat a fellow officer to a meal once in a while without it having to do with something else but camaraderie?"

She turned the page. "No, not really."

Roy sighed in defeat. "Okay. Fine. I'm treating you to lunch so I can hopefully have sexual inter-course with you." Anyone could tell he was being sarcastic.

"I don't know if you could handle me, Fokker. From what I've seen of your flight suit, I don't think you pack the right amount of gear." The fact that she was still reading her paper, not even giving him a glance, made her insult even funnier to the two Skull pilots.

"Hah hah, you're a funny gal. So, is it true that if you stand on your hands, no one could tell the difference between your ass and your tits?"

"Ooo... That's a good one, Fokker." She noted in a cool tone, setting down her paper. "Did you learned that one in before or after you found out La Salle was actually a woman?"

The other two pilots laughed at their commanders expense, despite how hard they tired not too. Roy waved his finger at her. "You have some jokes. I'll give you this round for now."

She just showed him a smug smirk before changing subjects. "So, what's this new captain that's arriving tomorrow?"

"No one really knows," one of the men began. "Command chose him recently because the original Captain, who was suppose to arrive in November, came down with some sort of condition that forced him into retirement."

"Sad way to retire," she stated. "September, you say? Why is he coming so early? It's only June."

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But just by his arrival being three months in advance, you could tell what kind of person he is."

"Responsible?" Ayame offered.

"I'm thinking more on the lines of a task master." Their food started arriving. "Anyway, I don't know that much about him except that he came highly recommended by Captain Gloval. And that goes a long way, if you ask me."

* * *

**Macross Air Force Base  
****Macross Island, Pacific Ocean**

On the flight deck of Macross AFB, three formations were assembled and waiting the arrival of the EH-303 Sea Sergeant helicopter that was launched from the deck of the CVN-68 USS _Nimitz_, which just arrived from San Diego, California. The three formations consisted of the U.N. Spacy Skull squadron and SDF-1 officers, minus bridge officers, wearing their new U.N. Spacy dress whites. The third formation consisted of Lt Col Kusanagi, Sgt Maj Tendo, MGSgt Kuonji and Gamma Company of the 2nd Heavy Assault Battalion, all of which were wearing their Marine Corps dress blue uniforms.

Unlike the United Nations Space Navy (Spacy), who were originally the Navy and Air Force before merging, the Marine Corps, mostly those of the United States which comprised of over eighty percent of the branch, steadily refused to adopt the new uniforms of the United Nations. The reasoning - that their current uniform is not just a representation of the branch, but those that came before and will come after them. There was also the fact that the newer uniforms all looked the same, despite the branch one is associated with. There was only one difference between the newer Spacy uniforms and the new Marine uniforms: Spacy uniform was mostly white with blue and gold, while and Marines uniform was dark green and black. That really didn't sit will with veterans and new Marine recruits. So the U.N. allowed the Corps to keep their current class-B's, A's and blues.

The sounds of a Sea Sergeant's rotary blades and the gust of wind created caused many uniforms to flutter, forcing the women on the U.N. to prevent their skirts from showing anything indecent. The women of the Marine Corps didn't mind the little breeze. The helo extended it's landing gear and dropped to the deck within a few seconds, in which it's rotors slowed until it finally stopped. The hatch opened, dropping into a set of steps and also allowing a young looking man in Spacy officer dress whites to exit.

The officer was fairly tall, only slightly taller than some of the male Marines that were present, and carried himself as if he was royalty. His uniform was slightly different from the other Spacy officers as he had an array of decorations, besides medals and ribbons, that signified him as a ship's captain along with the four chevrons over a red emblem insignias that were on his shoulders. The Captain's face looked very feminine and elf-like, his silverish-white hair, very similar to Kusanagi's, that nearly covered his eyes and flowed down his back, which was clearly a breach of uniform regulation, only added to that feminine look.

But it was the eyes. The eyes can tell a lot about someone and the hardened, yellow-gold irises combined with the Captain's stoic expression intimidated quite a few officers. When he dawned his Captain's cover (hat), it only made him look more intimidating, especially to General Jonas Gaffey.

"Welcome to Macross Island, Captain Sesshoumaru." greeted the General, giving him a salute. "It's a shame Henry was diagnosed with lung cancer and had to retire. I told him many times that he needed to quit smoking that pipe or it'll be the death of him. I just hope that the man doesn't go down like that."

"..." Sesshoumaru's eyes were not really focused on the General, but on the Marines that were standing opposite of the Spacy officers. "Tis a shame, General."

The two officers began walking down the pathway toward the assembled units, an ensign following the two carrying the captain's luggage. "Henry was really pushing a recommendation for you to take his place. The Supreme Command were going to chose another warhorse, mainly due to the fact of your age. But Henry told them to examine your files and the council found you to be a better candidate."

"Begging the General's pardon, but I do not need you to inform I, Sesshoumaru, of my selection to this position." His voice was cold, indifferent and seemed to be filled with a hint of annoyance. "At this time, though, I would like to know the status of the ship's completion, if you may."

The two stopped between the assembled formations of soldiers. "Official time slot for completion will be mid-November for all systems. Following the completion would be crew and emergency training, severalbatteries of maintenance testings and transferring the assigned Marine division into the ship." He paused. "Captain?"

"Marines, present...arms!" Ayame commanded, thrusting her saber out then brought the handle to her face with the weapon pointing up. The Marines, including Nabiki and Ukyou who stood to her left, extended out their ceremonial rifles in front of them, saluting the Captain as he approached, standing directly in front of Ayame and staring directly into her eyes. "Order...arms!" she said, and her Marines brought their weapons to their right side.

Only Ayame didn't drop her salute, staring right back at Captain Sesshoumaru with her own cold, hardened and stoic expression. Like before, the eyes can show anyone what kind of person they are, giving meaning to the phrase that the eyes are the pathway into a person's soul. They stared deep into each others eyes, yellow-gold meeting jade green, trying to force their will upon each other or send some sort of hidden message. Neither blinked, nor dared to. It wasn't until Captain Sesshoumaru returned Colonel Kusanagi's salute that they finally broke contact. She brought her weapon down quickly, then flipped it up to rest along her right side against her shoulder.

"Identify yourself, Marine." Sesshoumaru said. His voice was deep, smooth and had a commanding tone.

"Sir, Lieutenant Colonel Ayame Kusanagi. Division Commander, 1st Armored Tactical Assault Division, United Nations Marine Corps, SDF-1, sir!" she stated firmly.

"Colonel Kusanagi, understand that U.N. Army Colonel Maistroff is your superior officer and will be arriving in mid-November with his own compliment of Destroids that will relieve your position here on Macross Island, do you understand this?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

He continued. "Also understand that Colonel Maistroff, though your superior officer, in which you will rightfully treat him as such, has no authority what-so-ever on you, Colonel Kusanagi, and the Marines of the Armored Tactical Assault Division. You and your division will answer to only the Captain, executive officers and chief tactical operations officers of the ship. Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Are you sure you understand, Marine?" His voice sounded like he was taunting her.

"Sir, yes I do, sir!" she replied.

"Good." Sesshoumaru turned to the General. "With your permission, sir, I would like to start inspecting the completed sections of the ship."

General Gaffey nodded. "That's no problem, Captain. We'll get you settled in your quarters first."

* * *

**SDF-1 - Bridge  
****Macross Island, Pacific Ocean**

"So, did the new captain arrive yet?" Vanessa asked Lisa, sipping a cup of coffee at her work station.

The bridge crew were taking their usual break from their duties and training, discussing the local and world news, but mostly gossiping over a cup of coffee. Though they all knew that the captain was arriving a few months ahead of schedule, the beginning of next week was the official starting time in which his flag would be transfered from the _Nimitz_ to the SDF-1. Now, many of them wonder who and what kind of person he is.

"He arrived this morning from the _Nimitz_ before they shipped out for Japan. So I would believe that he's here now." she said, sitting herself down on the captain's chair. "I wonder what kind of person that he is.."

"I heard that he's not older than any of us." said Claudia, her face turning to a slight frown. "I'm just hoping he's not some newbie captain that has a silver spoon in his mouth."

Kim giggled. "Well, I heard from some of the pilots that he's was recommended by Captain Gloval, so he shouldn't be that bad, right?"

"I just hope he's not a meanie!" said Sammie.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Meanie? You're so childish and naive sometimes."

"Naive? What am I naive about?"

Kim put her arm around her friend. "Don't worry Sammie, you're good girl. I don't care what they say about you."

Her eyes blinked in confusion. "What they say-" She recognized the hidden message. "Hey!" The others erupted in giggles and laughter.

Claudia wiped her eye, finally settling down. "Heh.. that was funny. So back to the main topic, what do you think about this new captain?"

"I hope he's cute!" said Kim.

"Doesn't matter to me." Vanessa added, adjusting her glasses.

Lisa tipped back her coffee cup, finding it empty. "As long as he's fair, I'll be fine. I'm just hoping he's not like that asshole Kusanagi and chews me out the first time I meet him. I know it's not like me, but that woman is bitch."

Claudia looked surprised. "Really? I've spoken to her a couple times. She seemed very intelligent and nice, to me." She shrugged. "Maybe it's because you just haven't been exposed to Marines as much as I have."

Vanessa giggled. "I can just imagine it now..." She deepened her tone, trying to imitate a man's commanding voice. "What the hell are you doing, Hayes? Go swab the poop deck!"

"Yes sir, Captain Asshole, sir!" Lisa added with a sarcastic voice and mock salute.

No one noticed the same person they were mocking was standing right behind them, an annoyed look on his features. _These...are my officers?_ he thought to himself.

"Well, I don't know about you girls, but I could use another cup of coffee."

"I'll get it, Lisa." Sammie said, turning around an heading toward the hatch. Or, she planned to do so but was forced to stop in her tracks, her face suddenly turning pale. "Ummm..."

"What's wrong, Sammie? You forgot where the officers lounge is located again?" Vanessa asked in a teasing tone.

Sammie couldn't even will her eyes away from Sesshoumaru's hardened glare. "Ca.. Ca..." She swallowed the lump in her throat and snapped to attention. "CAPTAIN ON THE BRIDGE!"

Eyes turned toward Sammie and immediately widened when they saw the statuesque man in UN Spacy uniform carrying an annoyed look in his face and eyes. The women immediately set down their cups anywhere they could and snapped to attention, staring forward. The Captain moved his eyes from left to right, looking over his supposed bridge crew, then moved his eyes down to the shortest and seemingly youngest women of the crew, a red head that called order to the bridge.

"Name?" He asked of he, with a cold, no-bullshit tone that made her feel like he was ripping her guts out.

"Ensign Sammie Porter, level two ship administration and communications, sir!" she blurted out quickly.

"Why are you not at your station, Ensign?"

"I... I was having a cup of coffee, sir."

He narrowed his eyes. "Communications are to be manned at all times in case of an emergency. You're weekend pass is revoked." He stepped in front of a slightly taller female, Asian in appearance, with short black hair. "Name?"

"Ensign Kim Young, level one ship administration, sir!" Like Sammie, she felt nervous and terrified of the captain. It was as if at any time he would open his mouth and literally bite her head off and swallow.

His eyes moved to her uniform. "Ensign, what is this?" he pointed at what seemed to be a recently made and very small coffee stain. It was barely recognizable, but he pointed it out.

Kim blushed in embarrassment. "Umm... coffee stain, sir?"

"You're an officer of UN Spacy, and officers must make sure to take care of their uniforms at all times, unless were situations prevent them from doing so. Right now, this is not one of those situations. You're weekend pass is revoked." He moved to the taller, also with short hair that wore glasses. "Name?"

"Lieutenant Vanessa Leeds, surveillance officer and junior navigations officer, sir!"

His brows furrowed. "Radar must be manned at all times according to basic surveillance regulations you learn at the Academy, Lieutenant. You're weekend pass is revoked." Sesshoumaru stepped in front of a young black female with short hair styled in an afro. "Name?"

"1st Lieutenant Claudia La Salle, chief weapons officer and senior navigator, sir!"

His eyes studied her for a moment. "Lieutenant, would you take offense if I addressed you by first name?" he asked.

"No, sir. I would actually prefer that."

"Very wellthen... Claudia, do you know why your service uniform is a different color scheme from your fellow bridge officers?"

She nodded. "Yes, Captain, I do." She went on to explain. "When Marine Corps declined the adoption of new issue U.N. uniforms, UN Spacy adopted their service class-B and class-A uniform for all ship and land-based weapons operators and chiefs."

He turned away from her, but she stopped him. "Sir, may I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"How come you didn't revoke my weekend pass? I'm drinking coffee, also." She pointed to the cup sitting on her console.

"You are the only officer at their station." He glance back at her. "Would you like your weekend pass revoked?" She quickly shook her head, much to his amusement. Stepping the short distance, he stood in front of the Caucasian women with long, light brown hair that reached past her shoulders. Though her eyes were level with his chin, it was only due to the fact that the Captain's chair was on a raised platform. He recognized her last name. "Name?"

"Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes, chief tactical operations officer and executive officer, sir!"

"Oh..? My executive officer?" He inquired in a mocking tone. "Tell me, Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes, why are your subordinates not manning their stations? Why are they standing on the deck drinking coffee and not performing their assigned duties? Why are you sitting at the Captain's chair when you do not have such authority? Why were you using profanity on the bridge? Why are you not taking the responsibility of your commanding position seriously?"

"I... sir..." she was at a loss for word.

_Oh man, he's not even raising his voice,_ thought Claudia. _That is the worst way to get chewed out! Poor Lisa..._ She felt sorry for her friend.

"Though this is a new and still unfamiliar vessel, Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes, command structure is still the same as any ship of the line. This is not a _Tin Can_ or _Flat-top_. We are stationed on the most advanced battleship in the whole world. Command and discipline must be maintained by all officers, especially by the executive officer. Do you understand this, Lieutenant Commander?"

"Yes, sir..." She sounded like a child that is being scolded.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I do not believe you understand, yet, Ms. Hayes. I have read your records and I find that it is not up to par with the standards that I set for an executive officer. Until you can prove that you are worthy of being this ships, this crews, and my executive officer, your weekend passes are permanently revoked. Your privileges as an officer are also stripped until further notice. You'll dine in the chow hall, not the Officers Lounge, and you will be transfered and assigned to barracks. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, sir!"

He continued. "The XO is not only second in command. They are equally responsible for the ship as is their Captain. You will be supplied a check list and conduct regular inspections of engineering, weapon systems, mess hall, barracks and any other sections listed. You will familiarize yourself with all engineering chiefs and their assistants. Finally, you will find a replacement officer to take your place as SDF-1's _Air Boss_. Are we clear on everything, Lieutenant Commander?"

"Very clear, sir."

The Captain moved past Lisa and the girls, ducking under the bridge hatch before exiting. The girls let out a sigh of relief. Lisa slumping down in the Captain's chair, a defeated look in her eyes.

"Man, we all got chewed out." muttered Kim, rubbing the tiny spot of coffee on her uniform. "You can barely see it."

"Poor Lisa..." said Vanessa, holding their commander's hand in comfort. Then she realized something else. "Hey Claudia, how come you weren't chewed out like all of us?"

She smiled. "You heard the Captain. I was still at my station." The other girls grumbled.

"What was his name anyway? He's not only a meanie, but he gave me this weird feeling that made me... I don't know. It's hard to explain." Sammie said, shivering at the thought of that feeling.

Kim and Vanessa nodded. "Yeah, same here."

"His name is Sesshoumaru." Eyes turned to Lisa. "That's what it said on his name tag... Sesshoumaru." She let out a tired sigh. "And I thought thedrill instructorback in the academy was terrible... He's even worse!"

Claudie giggled. "Oh, come off it, Lisa. Put it this way - he's going to keep us on our toes. And besides, he dropped a lot of responsibility into your lap that will look good on your promotion score."

Lisa rubbed her temples. "Please... don't remind me. Ugh.."

* * *

**The following week...**

Roy and Ayame were walking past the barracks toward the hangars in their flight suits. Today, the new pilots that UN Spacy received today were going to conduct MOUT (Military Operations in Urban Terrain) in VF-1A Valkyries and other exercises with the help of the _Black Knights_ across the Pacific at Midway Island. The colonel decided to tag along.

"So you got a lot of new blood, huh?" she asked, only wishing to make conversation.

"Yeah. They doubled our fighter compliment and we're still going to receive more pilots from the new CVS-101 _Prometheus_ in October." he replied.

She noticed a certain executive officer approaching. "Here comes Hayes," she muttered.

Roy smiled at his commanding officer. "Good morning, Commander Hayes."

Lisa scowled as she passed by. "How do you know what kind of goddamn day this is?"

The two pilots stared at her departing form for a long moment. Ayame was the first to speak up. "So, what did you do to her?"

He shrugged. "I don't have a clue. She's been like this ever since Captain Sesshoumaru took command. I heard from Claudia that at the whole bridge crew was chewed and spit out the same day he arrived. Then I heard from a buddy in engineering that he dressed down Dr. Lang because two of his engineers were out of uniform." He heard the giggles coming from the colonel. "What?"

She continued giggling. "I think I'm going to enjoy serving this Captain."

* * *

At the same time at the SDF-1, companies of the 1st AEU and 3rd Recon were loading their Destroids into their designated sections inside the SDF-1. Engineers just recently completed their sections and gave them the go-ahead to load a certain bays with their heaviest units, the Tomahawks, to test structural integrity at certain points. That is why the loud crashing, screeching and pounding noises were coming from the open bay. Nabiki was standing at the lower end of the ramp that lead into the bay wearing a combination radio and noise mufflers. 

"Come on in boys and girls! This is you're only chance to break UN Spacy property with valid permission!" She started waving Destroids up the ramp. "Come on up! Hey, Johnson!" she pointed at a straying Tomahawk. "You can chase their asses later! Go break something first!"

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What is it?" she shouted, removing ear protection. "Oh, good morning, Captain!" She saluted the tall and handsome man, who immediately returned it. "How can I help you?"

"Are you the Command Sergeant Major?" he said in a raised voice that was loud enough to hear over the noise.

"Yes, sir! Sergeant Major Nabiki Tendo, senior NCO, 1st ATAD! How can I help you?"

He looked toward where the ruckus was originating. "Where is the rest of the Division?"

"Master Gunny and the 2nd Heavy Assault Battalion are out for Space Training! 20th Combat Service Support Group has been shipped back to Halls Creek for advanced training! The commander and the _Black Knights_ should be departing around now for Midway to conduct MOUT exercises with Spacy Blue and Yellow squadrons! The rest of the Division is either with me, on base or on leave!"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the gigantic bay once more. "Would you please inform me of what is going on here, Sergeant Major?"

"We're- Hold on one moment, sir!" She placed on her mufflers and started waving off the approaching units. "What? It did? Well isn't that ironic? Alright, have everyone fall back to base and report it to the head engineer." She removed her head-set and started rubbing her temples. Her eyes went up to the captain when the constant racket finally stopped so she could talk normally.

"Well, Sir, Command is sending us these massive 300 ton VTs sometime in the future before launch day. The engineers said that the deck was reinforced and could take the weight. After doing the numbers, I didn't believe that they could support our own VTs let alone those 300 ton monsters." She jerked her thumb at the Tomahawk's exiting the bay. "So I had some volunteers go in and put the deck to what I call the _Continuous Wear and Tear_ test."

"So you told them to **jump** on the deck repeatedly?"

"Affirmative, sir."

He tilted his head to the side. "And you are aware that you and your Marines just destroyed UN Spacy property, correct?"

She waved her finger at him, smiling. "Begging the Captain's pardon, but even if it is property of UN Spacy, the construction engineers gave us permission to conduct this test. Now, the deck is solid except for a small section in a corner. We're just going to contact the engineers to have them repair it, then have barriers set up to prevent units from entering."

The Captain let looked amused. "Hmph!" He nodded to Nabiki. "Make sure to write a report about this finding, Sergeant Major. Carry on."

"Sir!" she gave him another salute, then watched him leave. _Hmm... He's a pretty decent guy_, she thought to herself.

* * *

Later in the day, Sesshoumaru sat in his captain's chair looking over paper-work and reports for the day. There was nothing unusual, except that encounter with the Marine Corps sergeant major and her... test. Today he met with the maintenance crews and found that they were the only sailors with their heads on correctly, that knew their assignments and performed their job to the letter. He hoped by the time launch day comes around, the whole ship's crew from cooks to bridge officers will be as efficient as them. 

He glanced over his shoulder and observed the new addition to the bridge, Ensign Megumi Reinhart. A short violet-haired female that was originally a voice actress, but joined the UN Spacy Academy for a career change. She was a recent graduate and specialized in communications. Next, his eyes shifted to the Administration officer Kim Young. From his observations of her, she is a dedicated worker and have formed some sort of bond with her two partners, Vanessa Leeds and Sammie Porter. Besides that, he knew next nothing about her except what is on her file.

Vanessa Leeds, the surveillance officer, he knew much about. Besides her obvious friendship with her two bridge-mates, she is a very intelligent women. She had very good observation skills and could multi-task, which was two important traits of being a ship's radar operator. His next target was the Chief Weapons officer Claudia La Salle. She seemed to be the only women in this whole operations crew that had any common sense. It could be due to her prior experience as an enlisted NCO and being posted in Europe, were a majority of Anti-UN attacks had occurred, before joining the Academy and taking assignment on the SDF-1. She was someone he had to rely on. Under the direction of the full-time XO, Ensign Sammie Porter was chosen by Lisa Hayes to become the new Chief Tactical Operations Officer, or the _Air Boss_. Ensign Porter was now in charge of communicating with incoming and outgoing aerospace craft and coordinating the SDF-1's fighter wings. Surprisingly, the young female was actually good at the job and was only getting better.

Finally, his eyes settled on Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes, his executive officer. He knew too much about her already.

"Commander Hayes?"

Lisa turned to the Captain. "Yes, sir?"

Sesshoumaru stood and made his way toward the hatch. "Please accompany me. Claudia, you have the con."

"Aye-aye, Sir. Chief's con." stated Claudia, wondering why the captain is leaving with Lisa.

Outside the bridge, the two senior officers were walking down the passageway in silence, Lisa trailing behind Sesshoumaru's slow, yet long strides by half a step. Her mind was in a whirl of thoughts, many wondering why the captain wanted her to accompany him, while others were not so nice that represented her current dislike of her superior officer. It seemed to her that she was the one always taking the full load of the captain's annoyed moods. He never seemed angry, or sad, nor had he even seemed happy or joyous. He was either amused, passive, or annoyed, and the latter seemed to be his normal mood.

"Oof!" She stumbled backward after bumping right into the captain's back. She quickly stammered an apology after seeing his annoyed look. _Great, now he's even more annoyed. Probably going to bite my ass for not paying attention, now..._

"Go in and have a seat." He stated when opening the hatch in front of him. He said it in a way that she had no choice in the matter, so she quickly complied. Lisa found herself in the captain's radio-room and quarters, finding it very fascinating that his personal quarters strangely contrasted the person that seemed to be the bane of her existence.

The Captain's quarters are larger than that average ship due to the SDF-1's size. It's size was more of an company CEO's officethan a ship's captain. The room was furnished by large oak furniture - a large desk that sat in the middle and various shelves, all of which were bolted down to the deck. Nearly all the shelves contained books of various subjects, the majority of them were books about war, tactics and strategies. She spotted a few books based on advanced calculations, physics and many more based on math subjects. All the books were held on shelves which had a single rail on each row that prevented them from falling out in case the shelf tipped. She noticed the array of medals, awards and trophies contained in a clear acrylic casing, many of which were from the US Naval Academy, now UN Spacy Academy. A pair of Japanese katana hung on the wall, one of them had what seemed to be Buddhist or Shinto prayer necklace wrapped around the sheath of the sword. When she moved toward the captain's desk, she noticed that it was nearly barren - only a small desk lap, a picture frame facing away from her and a very high-detailed model of the old CVN-65 _Enterprise_ sat there.

"Tell me, Ms. Hayes," Sesshoumaru began, sitting on the large, comfortable office chair behind his desk. His voice was as cold as ice. "Why are you on this ship?"

Lisa seemed confused about the question. "Sir?"

"I do not like to repeat myself, Ms. Hayes. Answer the question to the best of your ability."

"Well, Sir, I was assigned to the SDF-1 due to my qualification rating when I graduated from the UN Spacy Academy and my leadership abilities during crew training." she explained.

"I do not believe that is the reason you are on this ship," he said, making her wonder what he was trying to get at. "According to your file, you have been pushing for a space commission since your graduation from the Academy, then took the commission as the SDF-1's Tac-Ops and XO when the chance arrived. There has to be something personal asto why you wanted this position, correct?"

Lisa let a slight frown form on her face. "Sir, I believe that I don't have to disclose any of my personal information to you unless there is a justifiable reason."

He nodded, understanding her need for privacy. "Then is their another reason why you wish to serve on the SDF-1 for reasons that are not personal or have no relation to your... qualifications?"

"I believe that any crewman or officer believes the same as I do, that by serving on this ship for her maiden voyage they would no only be taking a technological leap in human evolution, but would be partaking in a history making event, sir."

He looked amused. "So, your position on this ship has nothing to do with _daddy_?"

"Daddy?" She got the hidden message. She shook her head violently "Sir,how dare you!No I did **not** get this position due to my father's influence! I feel appalled that you would even consider such an idea like that. I do not, in any way plausible or presumable, need my father's power as Admiral to get any position that I wish! He has never had any hand in my career."

"Then do you know why I was chosen as Captain of this ship, Ms. Hayes?"

"No, sir. Apparently, I do not." She changed the subject back to her father. "Now I want to know why you think my father has anything to do with my position on this ship?" The next words out of Sesshoumaru's mouth shocked her.

"Though I was recommended by Gloval, I was assigned to this ship by Admiral Donald Hayes, your father, to somehow force you to resign from your position and transfer out."

"..." Lisa stared at him. "What?"

"You know what I have spoken."

"But..." She was flabbergasted. "By father...? Why?"

"Perhaps you do not understand because you do not have a child of your own," he said in a more passive tone. "You are his only child and also a female. Parents such as Admiral Hayes, who take their duty very seriously, tend to think that their children cannot take care of themselves despite their age. A battleship such as the SDF-1 is an offensive vessel. He does not want you on this ship for that reason."

"Oh, I see..." She looked annoyed and seemed to hold back her anger. "So, sir, are you going to relieve me of my duties and ship me out like you were ordered to? Well, are you?"

"No."

"Fine then, I'll pack my- What did you say?" she asked.

"You heard me." Sesshoumaru sat up in his chair and leaned onto his desk. "Personally, I hate your father. If I had the chance, I would gladly take pleasure in ripping out his throat, cutting open his belly, then cooking his carcass over an open flame." He gestured at the carrier model. "Do you know about that flat-top?"

"Uhh.. Yes, Sir. That's the old _Enterprise._"

"What can you tell me about it?"

She paused. "From what they had us study, the CVN-65 _U.S.S. Enterprise_ was the first nuclear flat-top and the biggest carrier until the new _Prometheus_-class keel was being laid. It was the first carrier to implement the F-14 _Tomcat_ and had been in service since 1960 until it's decommission in 2004. During the Global War, the _Enterprise_ participated in every combat mission in the Pacific and Indian oceans, in which she earned a total of 42 battle stars, double of what her namesake had earned during World War II."

"That is correct. And the captain of that ship was I, Sesshoumaru." He allowed that information to sink into her mind. "When the the war ended, my _Enterprise_ was scheduled for mandatory repair, refit and upgrade at Newport News dry-docks in 2004, except Admiral Donald Hayes heavily protested the refit and convinced the UN Supreme command to have the ship decommissioned and scraped since it was... obsolete." He looked at Lisa. "Tell me, Hayes. If you were going to decommission a ship such as the _Enterprise_, what would you do with it?"

She blinked. "I would of put it in a ship museum."

"Yet, it was scrapped like an old toy." He frowned. "You father said my ship only was an old tool that needed to be replaced. He could not smell the blood that has been spilled throughout all the decks, nor could he understand the men and women that served her." He sighed. "The Navy is a military force filled with tradition. And in tradition, _The Big 'E'_ deserved to be honored, not keel-hauled."

"... and what does the _Enterprise_ and your strong dislike of my father have to do anything with me?" she asked.

"Do you care for this ship?"

Lisa nodded. "Of course I do!"

"Would you leave this ship, even if asked by your father?"

"No, definitely not!"

He leaned back in his chair again, gazing directly into her eyes. "Do you believe that you are able to work with me as my executive officer and bring honor to this ship? To show the Admiral that you belong on this ship?"

"Yes, sir! I believe I am ready and always have been." she stated firmly.

"That is good. I actually believe you," He showed her an amused expression. "I am going to return your officers privileges. You may move back into BOQ (Base Officers Quarters), use the Officers Lounge and whatever else I banned."

"Umm... Thank you, sir."

"You're dismissed." He paused. "One more thing, Lisa..."

"Sir?" She caught a small box that was tossed.

"As XO, it is also your job to promote certain individuals. Make sure Lieutenant Porter receives her new insignia. Also, give her my congratulations."

Lisa smiled. "Aye-aye, sir."

_I think Claudia was right_, she thought to herself, looking at Sesshoumaru one more time before heading back to the bridge. _He is a nice guy once you get past his commanding presence._

* * *

End of Chapter 5

* * *

Author's Notes: 

The scene with Ayame, Roy and Lisa was taken from "We Were Soldiers".

Maybe will wonder why I chose Sesshoumaru as the captain of the SDF-1. For one, as great as a Captain as Gloval was, he didn't fully utilized his resources. I wanted to introduce a Captain that is _younger_ (LOL!) and a more cleaver and aggressive strategist which would compliment the Marine Corps. And yes, he is the REAL Sesshoumaru, not some character I just gave his name. If you remember from Robotech, Lisa's father never liked the idea of her being on the SDF-1 due to the dangers involved with such a ship. Using the supposed order given from Admiral Hayes was a good way to what kind of person Sesshoumaru is in this time period and show his experience as a naval ships captain.

The CVN-65 Enterprise is and was one of the greatest Aircraft Carriers ever created. Everything, except the decommissioning of the ship and the Global War information, is true. She was the first nuclear-powered carrier, the first to sortie the F-14 Tomcat and she's still kicking! It's a shame that in 2013 she will be decommission and replaced by the new CVX-class carriers. I just hope they name the new ship the Enterprise, also. Also, the CV-6 Enterprise in WW2 was the most decorated ship with a total of 21 battle stars. There's a little history for ya!

Next is Chapter 6: We Fired First.. By Accident?


	7. Chapter 6: We Fired First By Accident?

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold and Shoji Kawamori.

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 6: We Fired First.. By Accident?

* * *

February 7th, 2009. Macross Island was bustling with incoming guests, tourist and spectators from all over the world who wanted to witness history in the making. Today was the maiden flight of the SDF-1 _Macross_ and another step into a new era for mankind. The _Macross_ was not just a new battleship restored from the salvaged hull and internals of an alien vessel, but a symbol of peace and and example of what humans could do when they stop fighting and killing each other, but work together for a single cause. To many, the restored SDF-1 _Macross_ was the ultimate symbol of unity and a sign that told the human race as a whole that there are more bigger things to worry about in the universe than minor disputes over skin color, land, creed or religion. 

Visitors to the island arrived days or weeks ahead of time as airspace over Macross Island was made clear for the SDF-1's take-off and for the UN Spacy Valkyrie pilots to put on an entertaining air show for the islands inhabitants and tourist. Though the citizens of Macross City know about the VF-1 and VAF-3 fighters from the occasional fly-by, they have never seen their actual performance first hand like in the air show. The transformations of the fighters were still highly top-secret, even to today. With the designatedaerospaceover the island that stretched for several miles off shore, the Valkyries and Strike Eagles were always limited to only fighter-mode, unless permitted like during the attacks on the island by Anti-UN forces in which the civilian population were ordered into bomb shelters.

Even though the world was technically at peace, remaining elements of the Anti-UN would like to destroy it, enough reason for the celebration and air showto beguarded by a combination of Macross City police officers, UN Army soldiers and Marine Corps scout-snipers from the 3rd Reconhiding on various roof-tops surrounding the exhibition grounds and ceremony areas.

Despite the security, today was a day of celebration. The only person who didn't feel like celebrating was the SDF-1's captain, Sesshoumaru.

"Hmm, looks like the big-shot's are making their grand entrance." said Macross City Mayor Tommy Luan as he watched a limousine pass by carrying a UN Representative and the Captain.

"Captain Sesshoumaru doesn't look too happy about it, though." said the man next to him. "As a matter of fact, I've never seen him happy about anything."

"True..."

Inside the limo, Sesshoumaru was feeling annoy at having to sit in the vehicle with a pompous ass of a UN Representative, a US Senator from Virginia. He never really cared for the man's name, only that he wished he could turn back time and kill him when he had the chance. _I should never of went to greet him_, he thought to himself, frowning at the same time.

"Don't look so sour Captain Sesshoumaru," said the Senator, waving at the people they pass by. "It's our big day. Surely those loyal citizens out there consider you to be their hero. You can at least wave to them."

_I would rather impale you upon my Tokijin if I had not sent the accursed sword to a watery grave at the bottom of the Marinaras Trench!_ He said in his mind, not even bothering to acknowledge the Senator. He would rather be sitting in his captain's chair on the SDF-1's bridge than having to deal with all the upcoming formalities. He just hoped nothing wrong happens today.

* * *

On the bridge of the SDF-1, Commander Lisa Hayes passed through the bridge hatch, a clipboard of recently complete inspection paperwork in hand. She made her way to the head of the bridge, sitting down on the captain's chair before starting to double-check her reports. 

"Good morning, ladies," she said, receiving a couple responses in return. She glanced at her watch. "The ceremony starts in a few minutes. I heard the Captain didn't get much sleep last night."

"The other officers threw a farewell party for him," said Claudia. "You know how they are... probably stayed up all night telling each other war stories."

"Doesn't sound like the Captain at all." Lisa said, shaking her head. "He isn't the type of person to get drunk and babble on about his victories."

"You would know, hmm, Lisa?"

"Purely a professional relationship, Claudia. Besides, Captain Sesshoumaru is a married man." Lisa said, then glanced coyly at her roommate. "And what about **you**, Ms. La Salle? You didn't come in until four in the morning. You must have been partying, too."

The ebony officer smirked. "You jealous? I had a late dinner with Commander Fokker."

"Claudia!" Lisa began in a scolding tone. "You both stayed up all night knowing you both had flight duty this early in the morning."

She shrugged. "So? What's the big fuss about it?" She waved her off. "We won't allow it to effect the performance of our duties. After all we're not children and you're definitely not our mother."

Lisa stood with her hands on her hips. "Your responsibilities to the ship come first, Claudia."

"But my private life is my business; nobody else's."

Vanessa leaned back in her seat. "Lisa doesn't understand about men, Claudia." A laughing smile formed on her face. "She's in love with this spaceship!"

"You got that right!" added Kim, laughing and giggling at Lisa's expense.

"Oh..! Don't argue!" pleaded Sammie from behind Lisa, seeing that the ship's first officer was going to start a big lecture on duty and responsibility. Today was a big day and she, along with the others, didn't want to have a sour mood in the bridge.

Claudia shrugged. "I'm not the one that keeps butting in on everybody's business."

"Look, I'm warning you...!" began the Commander, but was cut off by Claudia.

"I hate to interrupt, but I believe the Captain Sesshoumaru wants those reports finished before he comes on ship, right?" Defeated, Lisa sat back down on the captain's chair to finish her work, just as the sensors detected something flying into their airspace. Claudia looked at Sammie. "You might want to check your monitors, Lieutenant."

"Oh yeah!"

"It's an unidentified incoming aircraft, Sammie." reported Vanessa.

The young Tac-Ops officer hailed the aircraft. "Attention aircraft approaching on course one-zero-seven, please identify yourself. Repeat, please identify yourself."

"_This is Rick Hunter, invitation two-zero-one._"

Sammie checked the incoming guest list on her console. "That's confirmed, an invitation from Lieutenant Commander Fokker. Please follow umm..." Sammie looked over at Lisa. "Lisa, I forgot what course they're suppose to take to get around the air show."

Lisa shook her head. Sammie was still a rookie at airspace traffic coordination. "Five-Seven."

"Thanks," she contacted the pilot. "Sorry about that. Please follow course five-seven for landing. Welcome to Macross Island."

"_Roger. Thanks a lot!_"

_

* * *

This is so boring_, thought Lieutenant Colonel Ayame Kusanagi while she listened the senator give a long winded speech about accomplishments and sacrifices. She would rather be in the SDF-1 sleeping in her quarters, sleeping in her now-barren base quarters or at least out in the city eating a big 20 ounce t-bone steak at the barbecue restaurant up the street from the White Dragon. Anything was better than standing before a huge audience of civilians, reporters, tourist and god knows who else. Even though she loved her dress blues, they were getting stuffy and a little uncomfortable. She wasn't the type of person to stand around or become idle. The only good thing was that she was standing next to Captain Sesshoumaru, who was also suffering just as much as she was. _Hmph!_

"You look tense today, Captain." she noted, much to his annoyance. "Aren't you enjoying the festivities? This is our important day."

He frowned. "I had a bad premonition last night."

"About today? You're just paranoid since it's the ship's maiden flight."

"This Sesshoumaru is never paranoid, Ayame." he said, half growling at such a notion. He mentally wished her could put this bitch in her place for just speaking. He glanced at her.

She knew that look. "Bring it." she taunted, smirking at his hesitating eyes. "Hmph!"

"Impudent wench." he said in perfect Japanese.

"I'm flattered, Sesshoumaru-**sama**." she dead-panned just as fluently as he did, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Their private talk was interrupted by an UN Army solider in uniform. He rose up from a small elevator behind the stage to speak with Sesshoumaru. Ayame decided to listen in.

"Excuse me, Sir," the solider whispered. "Urgent message from the _New Frontier_ space station. A strange flash of light and an explosion followed by irregularities in the gravitational field."

"...the same phenomenon occurred ten years ago." He looked over at Ayame, then back at the soldier. "The same event that brought to our world this ship."

Ayame knew that look in his eyes. It was a hidden message that clearly said _I told you so._ "Orders, sir?"

"Not at the moment. But I suggest you gather your Marine Division into the SDF-1 and prepare for take-off at any time." He paused. "Be discrete, Colonel."

"Aye-aye, sir." she nodded, joining the men on the elevator before going their separate ways.

**

* * *

SDF-1 Macross - Bridge **

"Vanessa, did _New Frontier_ send a confirmed ID of the phenomenon?" Lisa asked from behind her.

"Negative, Commander. They only reported a flash of light, some type of explosion and gravitational irregularities." She paused, looking over at Megumi.

Ensign Reinhart spoke up. "Communication from _New Frontier_. Something moved away from the vicinity of the phenomenon. They're going to make a sensor and visual confirmation."

Lisa nodded.

"Hey, Lisa. Something is happening with my console." said Claudia, looking over her station. "I don't know what's going on, but I lost all real-time monitors on the SDF-1's systems." The console blinked and she gasped! "What the..! All the ships systems are starting up. No! And the defense system is activating the main guns to fire!"

"Shut down all systems!" Lisa said quickly.

Claudia reached to the side of her console and hit the emergency switches. "Damn it! It doesn't work!"

Warning sirens and strobes turned on all over, inside and outside the ship. The whole front section of the SDF-1 parted and locked into position, leaving a huge gap between the two parallel booms. Energy began moving along the ends of the twin booms, rippling with power as it charged to capacity. Strands of energy formed within the huge gap when energy began to cascade and collect. It was during this process that Captain Sesshoumaru ducked his head into the bridge and entered, wondering what the alarm was for.

Lisa turned to him. "Captain, the main guns are preparing to fire!"

"I can't control them! What do we do?" Claudia asked in panic.

"Calm down." he said, watching the collecting energy reach it's maximum charging point.

The bow firing main gun, Mk. I Reflex Cannon, opened up into a bright, gigantic beam of energy outward in the direction the ship face. The force of the beam literally shook the whole ship and temporarily blinded anyone that happened to be looking. Sesshoumaru's eyes followed the path of the weapon, spotting a huge column of light shooting into the sky in the distance. After a long five seconds, the SDF-1's main guns became dormant and reverted back to their original state.

"Holy..." Lisa stared at the scene in front of her.

_Completely erased from existence_, Sesshoumaru thought to himself, eying the huge gap carved through the earth by the ship's main battery. A whole section of mountain was gone leaving nothing but a new bay and a view of the ocean that the ship never had before. He could see the smoke rising from the scorched earth rock and steam from the sea. The SDF-1's main cannon was a formidable weapon. But it was a shame that her first time being fired was by accident. Luckily, the civilian population was not harm by the beam, or so he would assume for now.

"We have control now,." said Sammie, looking at Lisa. "What do you think happened, Lisa?"

She shook her head. "You're guess is as good as mine." She coughed.

"Status report." said the Captain.

"Communications are on-line, sir." said Megumi.

"All sections reporting in all-green." reported Kim.

Vanessa frowned. "Radar's down, sir. I think when the main guns fired, it sapped so much power our radar was knocked out. Crews are working to get it back on-line as we speak."

He nodded "Prioritize radar establishment, LT Leeds."

"Aye, sir."

Claudia wiped her brow. "Defense systems are locked now, sir. I don't know how to explain why they... suddenly came on-line and fired!"

"Space monitor report just came in, Captain." stated Megumi.

Sammie checked her console. "I got it, sir. Umm... Two large objects, possibly space ships closing from lunar orbit estimated over 2000 miles out. Both objects were struck dead center by the beam and disintegrated."

"..." Sesshoumaru turned to the Lisa. "What is your thoughts on this, Commander Hayes?"

She paused to think for a moment. "I.. Don't really know, sir. Whatever the objects, be that they were spaceships or not, were obviously targeted by the ship and fired only when they approached near were that phenomenon occurred." She looked up at him. "My guess is probably what you're thinking about right now."

"I see that we are on the same wave-length, then." He addressed the crew. "Until otherwise, we will assume the objects were hostile forces. Sammie, contact _Prometheus_ and have them sent out AWACS to recon a 100 mile radius of the island and our aerospace until our radar is functional." He turned back to face the bow of the ship. "Sound general quarters and have all Spacy squadrons on the deck ready to scramble."

"Aye-aye, sir!"

**

* * *

SDF-1 Macross - Marine Corps Barracks **

**_CLANK-CLANK-CLANK-CLANK!_**

"Alright Marines! Drop your cocks and grabs your socks!" shouted Ukyou, hitting a baton inside a small metal trash can as he walked into the new barracks inside the SDF-1. "Air raid warning. Everyone suit up and get ready to do battle with the big bad aliens!"

"OOOH-RAH!" a few Marines shouted, already suited up and ready to go.

"You can suit up, but you're not going anywhere." Multiple pairs of eyes turned to the division commander standing at the barracks entry-way. "Orders came in from the bridge. The 1st ATAD will remain on ship until further notice. UN Spacy and Army will deal with both aerospace and possible ground assaults." She snarled, smashing her fist into the open door, putting a bug dent in it's metal body. "We're being held in fuckin' reserve!"

"What the hell..?"

"WHAT!"

"No way!"

Ayame kept her temper in check. "I know how you feel. I just told the other companies and battalions. Even both of the Wings are being held back." She shook her head, turning to leave with Ukyou in tow. She spoke to her. "Can you believe that asshole Maistroff? The bastard thinks the regular Army could handle a battle with no actual combat experience in the Destroids. He's either stupid or heavily underestimating the aliens."

"I've seen some of the bodies of those dead aliens," mutter Ukyou, remembering that journey into the ASS-1's hull back in 1999. "If those bastards use mecha, they would be two or three times larger than our own. I'd rather be fighting them instead of letting those Army kids get slaughtered."

"They didn't take it well, Sir," Nabiki stated when she exited a barracks they were passing by. All three senior commanders of the ATAD could hear their Marines arguing about being held in reserve instead of being let out to fight. "As you can see.. err, hear, actually."

They were being caged like dogs.

"It can't be helped. Even though Colonel Maistroff has no authority over we Marines, the Captain, ship XO and Tac-Ops officer do. That new girl they have as Tac-Ops passed the order down directly from Captain." she said. "We're to be on stand-by, but not to deploy unless ordered directly from the bridge."

Ukyou frowned. "You think we'll get a chance to actually fight?"

Ayame looked toward the barracks. "I really don't know. But from the way the Captain seemed to be disturbed about a little premonition... yeah, we definitely will see a lot of action soon. Real soon." She noticed an approaching formation of her Marines. "And where do you think you're going?"

It was Alpha company of the 1st AEU. Captain Naydall called his company to halt and approached the Colonel. "Sir, we're heading to the VT bays to prepare for combat."

She raised an eyebrow. "You want to get thrown in the brig for breaking the stand-by order?"

"No, sir! Not at all. We'll just **stand by** our VTs until they give us the order to move out." he said, giving her a sly smirk while saluting her.

She grinned. "Carry on, Captain." She looked past Alpha company and could see the other companies, all twelve of them, were following Alpha's lead. She glanced at her two senior NCO's. "Well?"

"Yes, sir. Going on stand by." Nabiki and Ukyou saluted and joined the march immediately. They didn't want to be left out when the call to fight does come.

**

* * *

SDF-1 Macross - Bridge **

"ARMD-02 is destroyed and ARMD-01 is heavily damaged, sir." Sammie reported the status of their space fleet that were engaging the enemy forces.

"Status on radar?" Sesshoumaru looked at Vanessa.

"Almost up, sir!"

Lisa stood next to the Captain. "Sir? What kind of action do you suggest that we take?"

"..." He glanced at her, then moved his eyes and head to look at all the other bridge officers who were awaiting his orders. Alien or not, the ARMD space platforms were Earth's strongest defenses besides the Grand Cannons, which were still not in operation, and the SDF-1, which was never tested. The enemy nearly wiped their initial defenses in a matter of seconds. He knew this - that the only way to defeat a unimaginably strong enemy is to fight just as hard. "Scramble all fighters. Move out."

"You heard the Captain, all forces move out!" Lisa repeated.

"Aye-aye!" Sammie picked up her radio. "All forces, move out! This is a combat alert! Enemy has engaged friendly forces in sector four-one-two. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill. Scramble orders too all Valkyrie squadrons. I repeat, scramble orders to all Valkyrie squadrons!"

"Sir! AWACS in four-one-two sector reporting incoming hostile forces... No! Sir, we lost the AWACS."

Lisa placed a hand on Vanessa's shoulder. "Any beacons?"

"... no, sir. We lost them." She closed her eyes and said a quiet prayer.

Sesshoumaru rested his chin on his fist, trying to understand an enemy he had never encountered before. "..."

"Report from the other AWACS. Twenty-four unidentified objects are descending from high-altitude and will touch down five miles off shore, sir." She paused. "Oh, and radar is back on-line."

Sesshoumaru snickered. "The air attack is nothing but a decoy to allow ground troops to make a direct amphibious assault. Very clever strategy." He looked over at Megumi. "Have _Prometheus_ call back their AWACS before we lose another." He turned to Sammie. "Status of our aerospace wing?"

"Skull, Red, Blue, Yellow and Green squadrons are engaging enemy fliers. Wolf and Kilo drone-attack squadrons have already been wiped out." An incoming warning signal came in. "Huh? Hey! SDF-1 to VF-102, pull up, your diving right at us!" She paused. "What in the..? Have you tried switching to Battloid?" Another short pause. "That's impossible! Well, pull the level marked **B** on the left side your console."

Lisa, curious as to who Sammie was talking to, walking over to her console and glanced down at it. "What's wrong, Lieutenant?"

"Oh.. A Valkyrie lost flight controls and was diving right at the tower. When I asked if he tried switching modes, he didn't know what I was talking about. So I had to instruct him to use the transformation lever." Sammie sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "It was like he totally forgot about the fighter's systems due to shock."

"Which fighter was it?"

"Umm.. VF-102."

Lisa frowned. "Wasn't that fighter pulled off the duty roster for the exhibition grounds?"

Sammie paused. "Uh-oh..." She quickly pulled up the flight duty list. "Commander Fokker pulled it off duty so it can be use as a display model."

"Sammie..." Lisa began in a warning voice, but calmed down. "...Next time, be careful. Make sure to contact Fokker when the battle is over."

"Yes, sir."

"Ensign Reinhart, contact Macross AFB and Colonel Maistroff. Inform the Colonel to have his units take defensive positions all around the island in preparation for possible ground assault." The Captain looked over at Kim. "Inform all sections to prepare for immediate emergency take-off."

"Aye-aye, sir."

"Final report from AWACS, sir. No positive visual confirmation of enemy, but the objects seem to have submerged off-shore." said Vanessa. "The Cats-Eye's don't have sonar, so they cannot give any more information."

He nodded. "Order _Prometheus_ to send out recon helos."

"Already did, sir. They'll arrive in five minutes." said Lisa.

"Message from Lt. Colonel Kusanagi. She's requesting permission to move out and engage enemy ground units off-shore."

He snickered, picking up his personal radio-phone. "Patch her into here."

* * *

"_Colonel Kusanagi, you're request is denied. You and your division will remain on the ship and on stand-by until further orders are given. Colonel Maistroff and his own regiment will deal with enemy ground units if they attack or not._" 

Kusanagi started shouting into the phone. "Are you out of your mind, sir? Why the hell are you sending out those kids who have no experience in Destroid and urban combat? You have over 8000 Marines with battle experience just sitting here like a bunch of caged dogs."

"_And you will remain there until orders are given. Do you understand that, Marine?_"

She frowned. "I think you don't get it, sir. You're just sending those Army boys out to die! I don't care what kind of enemy we're up against. They're going to be up against an enemy with combat experience and they are going to get slaughtered!"

"_You have you're orders, Colonel. Good day._"

"Well just remember one thing, sir. We fired first!" She slammed the phone back into it's hook. "Fucking asshole!"

"I'm guessing it's a no-go, right?" Nabiki asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"What do you think?" She shook her head. "Either he's being the asshole I just called him, an idiot, or he has something else planned for us. I don't know."

"Colonel!" called a young looking Marine female wearing glasses. A few other Marines and herself were gathered around a radio while she tinkered with the settings. "I've got bridge communications up. We can hear everything that's going on."

She looked at Nabiki, who nodded. "Might as well listen in, sir."

"_This is PHB-202. We're approaching the target area and there is no sign of alien craft so far, over._"

"_Roger that, PHB-202. Approach with caution. Craft are suspected to be submerged in the ocean_."

"_Copy that SDF-1. We'll be on the look-out for... What the hell? Holy shit! We're bring fired upon let's get outta here!_"

"_Hel...!_" Static.

The younger female Marine looked at the Colonel. "They're gone..." Several of the Marines said a short prayer to the lives that were lost on those recon units.

"..." Ayame didn't know what to say.

* * *

Sammie looked at Captain Sesshoumaru. "They're gone, sir. They've been shot down." 

"..." His thoughts were taken back to what Kusanagi said to him. Even though the aliens who originally owned the SDF-1 possible set-up a system to detect and destroy incoming enemy ships, even though we had no control of it... we fired first. It most conflicts, the side which fires first is usually the side that eventually loses in the long run. Colonel Kusanagi's statement was pure fact, but himself nor her know the true strength or intension of the enemy. He had to kept that in mind. "Megumi. Contact Spacy Supreme command and see if the enemy is attacking other installations around the globe.

"One step ahead of you, sir!"

The sound of the hatch slide open drew the attention of the crew. "Well Captain, it seems that we got this ship ready in time to fend off the invaders." said the UN Senator, walking into the bridge with a look of confidence. He pulled his cigar from his mouth. "When do you take off?"

"..." Sesshoumaru walked up to the man, plucking the cigar from his mouth and dropping it onto the deck, crushing it under his shoe. "No smoking on the bridge, Mr. Senator, it is against regulations."

"Ah, I apologize, Captain. So, when do you take-off?"

The Senator frown. "You are ready, aren't you?" He raised his voice. "Why haven't you taken off, what are you waiting for?"

"Begging the Senators pardon," Sesshoumaru began. "But as of right now, the SDF-1 and her air wing are on combat alert and engaging a hostile enemy force. Lifting off at this moment would be an act of suicide. On the other hand, I, Sesshoumaru, refuse to take only a crew of raw recruits into combat that have never flown in space before. Also, the ship hasn't even been tested yet - we do not even know if she will even fly." He frowned. "But if you order us to lift off, we shall do so under heavy protest."

"I am ordering you to take-off, Captain, do you understand!"

Some of the crew winced at hearing the Senator's angry voice.

"I hope you are prepared to take full responsibility for that order, Senator, because if anything happens to this vessel because of your order while the Captain is official against said order, then you will take the fall, not this crew or myself." He paused to allow that information to sink in. "This is an alien ship. Despite the fact that we mere humans were able to salvage and reconstruct it, we still do not understand how to operate even half of it's functions, yet."

"It sounds that you do not have confidence in your crew, is that what you are telling me, Captain?"

He frowned. "Do not place words in my mouth, Senator. My crew is more than ready to take on any enemy force, alien or otherwise."

"Then what is the problem?" asked the Senator. "We spent a fortune on this Robotech ship and I do not wish to see it destroyed on the ground."

"Senator..." Lisa began.

"No, Commander Hayes, I don't want any more excuses from the Captain or yourself." He waved his hand. "Take-off."

"Is that your order, sir?"

"That's right Captain, it is. SDF-1 is a battleship, that is what it was built for."

"Commander Hayes," Sesshoumaru stared into the eyes of the Senator. "Enter into the ships log that I, Sesshoumaru, have received orders by UN Senator MacDune to take-off from Macross Island. Make a note that orders have been accepted while under heavy protest from the Captain."

"Aye-aye, sir." Lisa eyed the Senator with distaste. _Pompous ass_, she thought. "Kim. Confirm the departure of Senator MacDune before lift-off." She looked at the Captain. "Sir, is something wrong?"

"Not anymore, Commander. He just made his way out."

"Reply from Supreme Command. The enemy has not attacked any other locations on the planet. They seem to have attacked Macross Island specifically."

"Hmmm..."

Lisa spoke up. "Maybe the enemy is attacking the Island since the origin of the attack came from the _Macross_. That is my only guess, sir."

"We will see the aliens true objective once we are off the deck." He sat down on his chair. "Prepare for immediate take-off."

"Aye-aye, Captain." said Lisa. "Kim, Megumi. Contact all sections and prepare to immediate take-off."

"Beginning count-down procedures." said Claudia. "T-Minus two minutes and counting."

"Senator MacDune has just departed from the SDF-1 and is now being escorted back to his hotel."

Vanessa looked over at the Captain. "Priority report from Command. ARMD-01 has just completed recovery procedures and is now moving to join with ARMD-10 at rendezvous Charlie."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Claudia," His eyes moved forward. "Check the reflex furnace to see if we have recovered full-power for take-off."

"Ready condition on furnace power, sir."

"System status report, Kim." Lisa said.

"Gravity control units one through forty-eight, all-green. Section chiefs have confirmed and are prepped for lift off."

Nodding, Lisa looked over at Sesshoumaru. "Captain, it's your call now."

"Begin lift off."

"Confirmed. Activating anti-gravity control systems." said Claudia. "Reflex furnace now activated at full-thrust and induction control board count-down is underway."

The ship started to rumble as the powerful reflex furnaces and anti-gravity pods activated, building up to optimum lifting power. Reports came from engineering sections on conditions of each furnace and gravity pod. A ten second timer started and began counting down until each section reached full power for take-off.

"...four, three, two, one." Claudia finished. "Zero."

"Take her up, Claudia." said the Captain.

Like magic, the SDF-1 began rising from the ground and into the air. Like the mythical magic carpets of Arabian legends, she took off into the sky, rising higher and higher. For many who witnessed this feat were awe struck by it's beauty and amazed that such feat could even be accomplished.

"The gyro-scope is level, sir." informed Claudia.

Lisa placed a hand on the Captain's shoulder. "So far, so good, sir."

"Yes..."

Then the ship suddenly lurched to one side!

"Ah!" Lisa's eyes flew open when she landed across the Captain's lap. "What the hell is going on? Turn the pitch altitude, immediately!"

"Megumi!" shouted Kim.

"Check on Reinhart." Sesshoumaru said to Lisa, standing up and moving to the front of the ship. "Maybe it's only the gyro-scope." He suggested, but then he got the surprise of his life when he saw areas of the ships hull ripping open. "Oh no..."

"Sir, the gravity pods of breaking away!" exclaimed Sammie.

"Damn it! They're tearing away from the ship instead of lifting it. I told that moron Lang that they should of triple reinforced the hull at the gravity pod sections." He whirled to face Sammie. "All hands brace for impact!"

"We're losing altitude, Captain!"

"This is a nightmare," he growled to himself.

As the SDF-1 raised when it defied gravity, it came back down just as quickly, literally crushing the gigantic supports that originally held the ship during reconstruction. The impact of the SDF-1 hitting the deck caused an earthquake that shook the island as a whole, toppling a few buildings that were near by from it's shock-wave.

"Is everyone alright?" Sesshoumaru asked after a long moment.

"Bridge to Sick-Bay, get a medical team up here to the bridge, ASAP. We have an injured crewman with a laceration to the head, possible concussion." Lisa lightly slapped Megumi's face. "Stay awake, Reinhart! That's an order!"

"Ugh..."

"Sir, she lost balance when the ship pitched over and hit her head on the bulk-head," stated Kim, a look of worry on her face.

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh. "Porter, take Reinhart's station for the time being, the XO will take yours. I want a full damage report on all sections and a complete analysis on all computer systems on board." He slumped down onto his chair. "They'll never let me hear the end of this."

"It's not your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself, sir." said Lisa.

He shook his head. "I am the Captain."

* * *

Deep inside the SDF-1, the men and women of the Marine Corps were recovering from impact of the ships return back to land. A few Marines were injured from being tossed around when the ship pitched suddenly along with some damaged equipment. So far, only a couple broken limbs, a few minor concussions and a lot of bumps and bruises were being reported to the bridge. 

"Yes, that is all, Lieutenant." Ayame hung up the phone and let out a ragged sigh. "We weren't attacked. The SDF-1's gravity pods tore away from the ship and we fell back to the deck. Some maiden flight, huh?"

Nabiki blinked. "Didn't the Captain suggest that certain places on the ship needed to be reinforced?"

Ayame shrugged. "I wouldn't know." She opened up her flight suit and shrugged out of the sleeves, letting the rest hang down her waist. "Parker! Open up the bay so we can get some fresh air!"

"Aye-aye, Colonel!"

"You okay, Marine?" She asked a women sitting on the deck with a bandage around her head.

She nodded, smiling. "Yes, sir. I can still fight when you need me."

Ayame patted her shoulder and continued along the bay toward the huge open bay doors. The first thing she noticed was the height difference. The ship was set lower than when they first entered and the crushed support that was several hundred yards in front of the bay proved that. There were several Army MBR-04 Tomahawks and a few of the new MBR-07 Spartans guarding along a wide perimeter of the ship while ground crews milled about under the ship repairing and inspecting any damage.

She stopped one of the Army enlisted men. "Sergeant, are they evacuating the city?"

He turned and saluted her. "Yes, ma'am! Local police and our MPs are escorting all citizens and guest to the bomb shelters. They should all be safe there."

"What about the enemy ground units?"

He shook his head. "No sign of them yet. 2nd Armored Calvary are sweeping the coast while the 1st are taking positions in the city." He smiled. "No need to worry, Colonel. Us Army boys can handle it."

She doubted that. "How old are you, Sergeant?"

"Eighteen, ma'am. Sergeant Tomas Cash, San Fransisco, California. I'm with Able Company, 1st Calvary that's guarding the ship."

"Carry on." She returned his salute. _They're too relaxed about this_, she thought to herself, watching him walk off toward a kneeling Spartan.

A beam of light suddenly struck SGT Cash's Tomahawk, killing him and annihilating his destroid.

"NO! Damn it!" She hit the deck and covered her head. "INCOMING!"

Beams of light feel from the sky, impacting the ground creating explosions that destroyed anything in it's path. Destroids were cut in half, humans were disintegrated, equipment and the deck itself were torn asunder. Buildings were leveled, exploding outward, imploding and even collapsing onto other buildings. And the beams continued to rain down for several long seconds. During this whole time, Ayame couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene of enemy power and destruction. She could imagine what was happening out there in the city. All the young Destroid pilots falling victim to this rain of death. She could see it all. All the civilians, all the soldiers. People were dying out there.

And just as fast as it began, it stopped. She slowly rose to her feet along with several other Marines who were approaching the bay. Their eyes feasted upon the destruction that lay before them. The city was in waste, smoking from fires and burnt foundation. Much of the city remained in tact, but all buildings received some sort of damage. But the most devastating damage came from the numbers that were lost for the Army and other crews who were outside.

"Oh god..." one Marine whispered, realizing what just happened.

Another took a big gulp of reality. "A full Regiment... wiped out in an instant.."

"Holy shit...!"

Then someone pointed out something important. "Aren't Zulu and Oscar companies from the 3rd Recon out there?"

Ayame turned to Ukyou. "Get the Major Reisman on the horn! Contact all 3rd Recon companies and platoons! I want a complete head count from all company commanders. If anyone is still out there on the streets, tell them to take cover in a the shelters, ASAP!"

"Already on it, Colonel!"

She turned to her men and women. "Everyone, mount up! This was probably orbital covering fire, so we know that these bastards can use military tactics similar to ours." She started walking toward the other end of the bay. "Prepare for anything. Make sure your suits and cockpits are properly sealed. In case the enemy uses some weird shit, they'll protected you from chemical, biological and nuclear hazards."

**

* * *

SDF-1 Macross - Bridge **

"Do we have a fix on where the bombardment came from?" Sesshoumaru inquired, looking over the devastated city. _They're going to attack soon..._

"A fleet of space ships in lunar orbit, sir!" reported Vanessa.

"The ship took no damage from the bombardment, sir." said Lisa, standing at the tactical operators station. "Reports are coming in that the 1st and 2nd Army Calvary Regiments have been wiped out in the attack."

"Colonel Maistroff reports that it would take 30 minutes to mobilize his units that are on the _Daedalus_." said Sammie, now at the communications station.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Inform the Colonel and General Gaffey along with their staff to evacuate from Macross AFB. Have them take shelter here in the SDF-1 for the time being."

"Aye, sir."

"Radar is picking up that enemy assault force coming from the east." said Vanessa. "We're going to need air support for this."

"..." Sesshoumaru clenched his fist. He turned to Lisa and nodded to her. "Do it."

"Send in the Marines."

* * *

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Author's Notes: 

This chapter takes place in Booby-trap and Countdown, episodes 1 and 2 of the Macross Saga. Originally, I was going to introduce a few more characters in this chapter, but I decided not to. I can do that later on in the storyline. Also in the beginning, Sesshoumaru showed exactly who he is when he stated he wanted to impale the Senator with Tokijin, the sword made from Goshinki's teeth in the Inuyasha Universe. So this statement alone tells you all that Sesshoumaru is close to being 1000 years old, yet looks the age of a guy in his early to mid twenties.

For those that want to know:

Name: Kusanagi, Ayame  
Rank: Lieutenant Colonel, UN Marine Corps  
DoB: November 30th, 1971  
Hair: Platinum, Silver  
Eyes: Jade Green  
Height: 5 foot 11 inches  
Weight: 158 lbs (10 percent body fat)  
Measurements: 36C-26-34  
Status: Married  
Notes: Despite being 38 years old, Ayame looks to be in her early twenties. Her favorite food is steak.

Next is Chapter 7: The First Battle


	8. Chapter 7: The First Battle

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold and Shoji Kawamori.

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 7: The First Battle

* * *

Marines poured out in full squads and spread out in all directions from the SDF-1. With the exception of Echo and Fox companies from the 1st Armored Expeditionary Unit and Juliet, Kilo and Mike companies from the 2nd Heavy Assault Battalion, almost every Destroid of the 1st Armored Tactical Assault Division was being mobilized to fight in the city against the incoming enemy forces. Their mission was to destroy the enemy and give time for the SDF-1 to prepare for a second take-off attempt. 

MOUT, Military Operations in Urban Terrain. The Marines from all companies of the 1st ATAD were trained to fight in all terrains ranging from wasteland desert, forest and mountain areas, jungles and even in the vacuum of space. There were many types of rules and ideas that your have to understand when fighting on certain terrains. In an urban setting like Macross City, the name of the game was CQB, or Close-Quarter Battle. The Marines will be fighting the enemy up close and personal, which was just fine by them since they want to look these aliens in their eyes, if they have any, and kill them.

Fire fights erupted throughout the whole city on every block. Marines were engaging enemy units - some sort of pod with long chicken-walker type legs, no arms and equipped with two energy weapons as a standard armament while others also were equipped with additional missile pods, stronger energy weapons or what seemed to be a radar antenna. There was also two unique mecha, both which had arms carrying two heavy energy cannons and a similar weapon on top of the mecha in the form of a long barrel. The mecha seemed tobe either a heavy assault type or possibly a commanders units. Many Marines chose to prioritize the elimination of that unit.

A lone Marine was standing on the street, looking around the corner of a building. In front of him he could see his two squad-mates hiding behind buildings in their LAR-01 Rifleman on opposite sides of the street. He was watching the approach of one of those larger and heavily armed units.

"Jess, Savage. He's approaching your position." he whispered into a his helmet's built in communicator. "I'm counting... 100 yards. Hold your fire."

"_Roger._"

"_Got it._"

He watched the two Rifleman move backward and angle one 40mm gatling arm up. Seeing that his friends were ready, he pulled out a small grenade from his pocket, pulled the pin and threw it out into the middle of the street before ducking down and covering himself. The explosion somehow caught the enemy's attention and it moved right toward the explosion, expecting an enemy. It passed right between the two Riflemen just as both Destroids opened up with their cannons, riddling the enemy unit full of armor-piercing high-explosive slugs and penetrators.

"_Lieutenant, we got the bastard_." said the male voice of Sergeant Savage.

"Good job." praised the Lieutenant, climbing into the cockpit of his Tomahawk. "Let's see if we can find that other one before the other companies find it."

"_Sir, I've got two on your six!_" shouted Jess.

"Damn!" he growled, twisting the Tomahawk's torso a full 90 degrees while moving for cover behind the building. Two enemy pods greeted him down range at 500 yards and he fired the twin PPC's, annihilating one while the other open fired on him and destroyed the spot-light on his destroid's left shoulder. "Do you guys have an angle? I need covering fire!"

One of the Riflemen skied down the street and took cover across from him behind another building. It leaned over, as it looking around the corner, but quickly pulled back when the enemy unit open fired. The pilot then put the destroid's gun arm out, swinging in in reverse to point directly at the enemy and blind fired, shooting without targeting the enemy.

"_Jess, hold your fire!_" said Sergeant Savage.

The Lieutenant eased his Tomahawk to the side and looked around the corner. He saw also a large cloud of smoke obscuring his vision, but his external microphones were picking up the sounds of close gun-fire coming near the enemy position. He could also see the silhouette of the enemy pod through the smoke and prepared to fire a missile. Then suddenly, a silhouette appeared behind the pod and it flew out of the smoke, skidding to a halt a few meters ahead of itself. A Rifleman soon followed, raining 40mm death down onto the helpless pod.

"Good work, Savage!" said the Lieutenant.

"_No problem, sir! That's just one more kill for Bravo company!_"

* * *

It was a game of hide and seek to the Marines, who quickly discovered that the enemy was not that familiar with urban close-quarter combat. Several squads were facing similar scenarios, ambushing enemy units using the city terrain as their hiding places. But others were fighting the enemy directly in the areas of the city were buildings were leveled. 

"_Help! Gunny! I'm being pinned down!_" shouted a Marine in a Rifleman who was hiding behind a giant pile of debris that use to be a parking structure. Several enemy pods were concentrating fire on his position. Missiles were streaming through the air to attack his position but were being intercepted by friendly Riflemen.

Ukyou growled. "Calm down, Private! Just hold your ground for a moment longer!"

"_I'll try, Gunny!_"

"No, you **will**!" He turned to the Rifleman across from her. "Give me covering fire on the enemy position!"

"_Roger, Gunny!_"

"Johnson, you're with me!" Her Tomahawk started moving at full-speed in the opposite direction of the first Rifleman, while another followed after her. She slowed down as she approached a corner and stopped. Peaking around, she saw a direct path toward the enemy's exposed side. "Johnson, can you pull off a _Death from Above_ maneuver?"

"_I got your plan, boss. I'll target the farthest enemy units._"

"_Gunny!_" Cried the pinned Marine.

"Shit! Go, go!" she shouted, pushing her Tomahawk down the street at full-speed.

The Rifleman's boosters ignited and flew the smaller destroid over the buildings high into the air. It's 40mm cannons opened up and rained metal death upon the rear enemy units. Just as it landed, Ukyou's Tomahawk entered the scene guns blazing. The Astra TZ-III gun clusters roared, ripping pods to shreds with 25mm auto-cannons, 180mm mortar shells and pulse lasers. When she got into range of the surprised enemy, two huge columns of flame lashed out from the gun cluster's flame-throwers on to the last enemy pod. She kept pouring out hot death, literally melting the enemy unit after several long seconds.

"_Holy shit! The flame-throwers actually work on the enemy!_"

"Yeah," Ukyou agreed. "The enemy armor isn't a strong as the stuff we've been trying to melt at the practice range." She address the Marine that was pinned down. "You okay now, Private?"

"_Yeah, I am now. Thanks Gunny. I owe you one._"

"Don't sweat it, Marine. You would do the same for me." She checked over her systems. "How's everyone doing on ammo?"

"_I'm at around 50 percent_."

"_Gun clusters are dry. I still got 'flammies' and missiles._"

"_I'm at 70 percent on ammo here._"

"_Quarter in the pods_."

"_Everything but missiles for me._"

"_Same here._"

Ukyou nodded. "Let's move out then. Second squad take point."

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

Sammie had a look of surprise on her face. "Sir, Colonel Kusanagi is reporting that nearly all the enemy units are destroyed. She's maneuvering other units to finish off the stragglers and pulling other's back to the SDF-1."

"Confirmed, sir. Enemy signatures are dropping from radar." added Vanessa.

Sesshoumaru had a look of surprise. The Marine Corps first battle with the alien forces and they dispatched the enemy quickly and efficiently. He either thought that it was the fact that the enemy was on unfamiliar territory, or that the Marines were that skilled in Destroid combat.

"Order Colonel Kusanagi to leave a company of destroids in the city as a garrison unit. The ship will then take-off and link with the ARMD-01 and 10 at rendezvous Charlie, then return for retrieval."

Lisa was curious. "Why leave a garrison, sir?"

"If the enemy was smart, they would of held back a portion of their amphibious assault force as reserve. The remaining Marines will garrison the island and defend until we return." He frowned. "The possibility of the enemy attacking the civilian shelters is too great to just leave them."

She nodded. "Ah, I see."

"Sir, the Colonel accepted the orders and is dispatching Echo and Fox companies into the city. She estimates that it will be another ten minutes before the other companies return to ship." said Sammie.

"Engineering reports that back-up rockets have been fueled and are ready for firing." Claudie said. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Switch on the main booster-rockets, we will blast-off immediately."

Lisa seemed weary about taking off. "I hope the stand-by boosters work."

He frowned, sitting down on his chair. "Unlike the gravity-pods, the stand-by boosters were made on Earth. When the ATAD have finished retrieving their units, begin preparations and immediate take-off. It is your call, Commander Hayes."

"Aye-aye, Captain." Lisa switched on the Tac-Net. "Attention Skull Leader. SDF-1 will be taking off shortly. Let the Marines handle everything on the ground. Request air cover, over."

"_Roger SDF-1, we're on our way._"

* * *

Ayame watched the last Destroid enter their loading bay and signaled the doors to be shut. She turned to a phone and contacted the bridge. 

"Kusanagi to bridge. Fox and Echo companies have been deployed and all other companies are present and accounted for. We're loading up on dope and beer before securing for take-off."

"_Dope and beer?_"

Ayame giggled. "Ammo, Sammie. We're reloading on ammo."

"_Oh, copy that Colonel. We'll lift off in five minutes._"

She hung up the radio. "Listen up leather-necks! Double-time the reloading then lock into your bays. The ship will be taking off soon, so unless you want shit stains in your skivvies, you better hurry up then hit the head after this. G-forces are a bitch, aren't they?"

"What about Fox and Echo, and the rest of Oscar and Zulu from Recon?" someone shouted.

"They're being left behind for garrison duty until the SDF-1 docks with the ARMD space platforms in orbit." she shouted back. "Then we'll double-back and retrieve all friendly units and Corps or Spacy soldiers from the shelters." She started walking down the rows of Destroids. "I want reports on the enemy from platoon and company commanders. I want all the details you can give me so the boys from Intel can give us a rough estimation of a single enemy units capabilities."

"Colonel!" called Ukyou, running up to her. "Where's Nabiki?"

Ayame jerked her thumb back at the bay doors. "I put Tendo in command of the garrison unit. Don't worry about your girlfriend, Snowball. She can take care of herself."

"I know, sir. It's just that..."

"Kuonji. Remember that she's a Marine above anything else. Now, I don't want to hear anything else about it. I want that report ASAP."

"Yes, sir..."

* * *

**Macross City  
****Macross Island, Pacific Ocean**

The ground rumbled as the SDF-1 began lifting off the ground using the arrays of fusion rocket engines located on the bottom of the ship. Smoke from the engine blast cascaded through the streets of Macross City where many Marines and a few UN Spacy Valkyries were fighting the remaining enemy forces and a second, but smaller wave of reinforcements.

"_Sarge, I'm detecting movement up ahead._" a solder said over the Tac-Net. "_It read a Spacy IFF and a heat signature. What should we do?_"

"Let's go check it out," said Nabiki, powering her Rifleman down the destroyed Macross streets. "Keep your guard up. Tangos are still around here."

"_It sucks being the clean up crew!_" one Marine complained.

"Stop your belly aching and keep your eye on the radar."

When the squad of Marines arrived on the scene, Nabiki was holding her self from laughing at the predicament of the VF-1 Valkyrie. The dumb-ass pilot some how allowed a dead enemy, a huge giant humanoid similar to the bodies she had seen in the SDF-1 when it first arrived on Earth, grab a hold of one of the Valkyrie's legs and couldn't move.

"_Holy Christ! Is that the enemy?_" one Marine asked.

"_These bastards look like their human or something._"

"If you've seen a human that was 50 feet tall," stated Nabiki. "It looks like a human, but it's not a human. Just like some of the bodies that we found on the SDF-1 when it crashed back in '99."

"_Someone seems to be alive in the Valkyrie, Sarge._"

"I know, I see them." she switched on external speakers. "Hey, dumb-ass. It seems one of the enemy got a hold of your legs, fly boy. If you wanted a frag that badly, you should of asked us for one. We could of set up a nice easy target for you." The Marines in her squad laughed. Nabiki got a good look at the cockpit and gasped. "Hey! Aren't you that girl that works at the Dragon?"

"_Oh, Hi there!_" came a reply.

"What the fuck are you doing out here? You're one dumb bitch for not heading out to the shelter. You're just lucky that this pilot came around to rescue you." She grumbled to herself.

"_Hey, you dick! Don't call Minmei a bitch! I outta knock your block off!_" said the male pilot.

Nabiki scoffed. "You? Kid, you look like your about twelve. And the fact that you're wearing that scarf just tells everyone that you love sausage more than the average man. So why don't you and your jail-bait head over to a shelter like a smart couple."

"_Fuck you!_"

"Ha! You can't afford me, kid. You probably haven't even reach puberty, yet."

"_Alright, Sergeant Major. Stand down._"

Nabiki looked toward her left, noticing the arrival of Skull Leader. "One of your pilots, Fokker?"

"_Not really. More like family. He's a civilian._"

She raised an eyebrow. "Civilian?" She glanced back at the cockpit, then back at Skull Leader. "Since he's technically your family... is he gay? Because that scarf is just.. you know.."

"_Come say that too my face, you jerk! I am not gay!_" screamed the pilot.

"_Ha ha ha! Just stand-down, Rick. She's just trying to pull your strings._" said Roy, using the fine-motor controls to detach the cockpit of the VF-102 and attach it to his own fighter's right arm. "_You Marines take care of yourselves. We'll be back to pick you up ASAP._"

"Whatever, Fokker. You still owe me."

"_Owe you for what?_"

Nabiki's gatling cannons open fired, destroying a stray enemy pod. "You owe me now." she said. The pod wasn't even attacking him, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"_Sheesh, fine. See you later._"

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge  
****34000+ meters AGL**

"Stand-by for fighter pick-up. All Valkyries return to carrier bay, over."

"Lisa, see if all of the fighters are safely aboard ship. I also want a number of KIA and/or MIA who have not returned." said the Captain.

"Aye-aye, sir. I'll get work on that now."

The launch using the fusion-reaction engines was a success and the _Macross_ was cruising at an altitude of over 34000 meters above sea level, 20 miles above the surface of the Earth. The VF-1 Valkyries fusion reaction engines were very powerful, but they did not provide enough effective boost to escape Earth's gravitational well without booster assistance. Hence why the SDF-1 was leveling off her ascent to pick up her carrier wing.

Lisa switched her monitor to the active flight roster to confirm which fighters have landed in the carrier bays. "Ghost and Kilo drone squadrons have been destroyed. Yellow, Green and Red squadrons have a collective KIA/MIA of 24 pilots, actual confirmation will be given after debriefing. Blue and Skull squadrons are all accounted for except Skull Leader and VF-102."

"Thank you, Lisa. We do not have to worry about Commander Fokker." He stood up and walked over to the radar station. "Claudia, level off the ship and set a course for rendezvous Charlie. Vanessa, show me the locations of ARMD-01 and 10 on the monitor."

"Aye-aye, sir. They should both be approaching the rendezvous point now." she informed him. "We should be making contact with them in about half an hour."

"Any sign of enemy craft?"

"No, sir, the scope is clear. So far."

"That is strange," he said, walking to the head of the bridge. "Very strange. There must be a reason why they are just toying with us." He narrowed his eyes. "This Sesshoumaru does not wish to treated as a toy."

Lisa agreed. "I know what you mean, sir. After launching such a massive attack from orbit, they aren't just continuing to attack. It doesn't make any sense."

"The enemy had the advantage, yet they do not attack. They have displayed that they are capable of launching a tactical weapons bombardment from distances greater than 300,000 kilometers. They attack Macross Island when they could of coordinated other units to attack major cities, military installations, or even production plants located in the United States, Europe and Australia. Every chance they had to attack this ship, they chose otherwise." He turned to Kim. "Lieutenant Young, did we sustain damage during that bombardment?"

"No Captain, we weren't even hit once!" she said.

He frowned. "Then the enemy sends in ground forces..." He paused, sitting back down on his chair. "Sammie. Send an urgent message to UN Spacy Command. Inform the Admirals that the SDF-1 _Macross_ is the sole objective of the enemy forces. Request permission to engage by any means necessary."

"Copy that, sir. Relaying message now."

Lisa turned to face Sesshoumaru, a bit shocked at his request. "Captain, are you saying that we are going to take offensive against the enemy?"

He nodded. "That is correct, Lisa. The _Macross_, after docking with ARMD-01 and 10 will attack the enemy ships directly and draw attention away from the Earth. We will destroy this enemy. We have to finish what we started." He looked at his bridge crew. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" they all said, nodding to him.

"_This is Skull Leader calling SDF-1, over._"

Lisa turned to her console, switching on her monitor. Roy Fokker's face appeared on screen. "Did you find him?" she dead-panned.

"_He was annoying a young lady. I had to rescue her as well._"

"_You rat!_" said a young boy in an orange flight suit and UN Spacy helmet. A young girl was behind him in the co-pilots seat.

"So that's our civilian pilot? It's no wonder he couldn't fly his plane." she snickered.

"_Who's that old sourpuss, Roy?_"

"Old sourpuss!" she gasped, shocked at being called such a thing. The other officers started listening in.

Roy chuckled. "_That old sourpuss is the ships Executive Officer, Lisa Hayes. And if she looks like an old sourpuss to you then you must not be as grown-up as I thought you were, Rick._" He started laughing.

Lisa's face soured into annoyed look. "Now you listen here, Commander Fokker. You better have a good explanation for turning a Valkyrie fighter over to a civilian amateur pilot. You could be court-marshalled for this, you know!"

Behind her, Sesshoumaru had an amused look.

"_Oh, she's mad..!_" Roy said with mocking tone.

"As for you... Rick Hunter. You're in a lot of trouble whether you like it or not."

"_Hey! This whole thing isn't my fault. What happened to that other girl?_"

Eyes in the bridge focused on Sammie. She blushed in embarrassment. "Uh-oh..."

The girl behind Rick Hunter spoke to the boy, but Lisa heard him. "_I think you better apologize to her, Rick. Women her age can get awful mean, you know._" Lisa fumed. _Women her age?_

"_Skull Leader to Bridge Control, requesting landing instructions. Give us a bay number... you old sourpuss_."

Everyone burst into giggles and laughter at Lisa expense. She growled in anger, holding herself back from using some very explicit terms that would describe her current thoughts about the CAG, that Rick Hunter and the annoying girl that commented about her age. Even Sesshoumaru, who didn't laugh out loud, was laughing with his eyes, as if he was entertained by this exchange. She'll deal with those three later.

"Roger," she said through clenched teeth. "Bring your plane into bay five-zero-four." She turned around and cleared her throat, quieting down the others.

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed and the SDF-1 was arriving at rendezvous Charlie along with ARMD-01, 10 and several of the Oberth-class missile destroyers commissioned with the fleet. The two ARMD, Armored Reflex Missile Defender that seemed block-like in appearance with a flat-deck like an aircraft carrier, were moving into position to dock with the SDF-1 on her port and starboard sides. 

"We have perfect docking alignment, sir." Vanessa reported.

"Attention all hands. We will be docking with ARMD-01 and 10. Please report to your docking stations immediately. Repeat, all hands report to docking stations." Kim announced throughout the ship.

"T-Minus one minute until the ships are docked, Captain."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Thank you, Claudia." He noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "What...!" An Oberth-class Destroyer was hit by a laser and destroyed!

"Another laser bombardment, Captain!" exclaimed Vanessa.

"They're tearing our fleet to shreds!" he growled, grabbing onto his chair as the ship started shaking.

Energy beams rained down onto the UN Spacy fleet position, cutting through and in between all ships. Oberth-class missile destroyers were completely annihilated and the two ARMD vessels were destroyed. ARMD-10's fusion reflex furnace was hit and chain reacted, exploding with the force of a thermonuclear bomb! The shock-waves rocked the SDF-1 to it's very core, forcing all hands to grab onto something to stay on their feet. Some were not that lucky. After several long seconds, the bombardment finally ceased.

"Vanessa! What is their position?"

"The same position as the last time, sir. A fleet of spaceships in lunar orbit."

Sesshoumaru slammed his hand on his arm rest, clenching his fist tightly. "Kim, status report?"

"We took no damage, sir. We were not effected by that reactor explosion."

"Urgent message from UN Spacy Command," began Sammie. "Permission granted. SDF-1 has permission to attack enemy forces using all resources."

"Any survivors?"

"Negative, sir. All ships have been destroyed." reported Lisa.

"Lisa, sound general quarters. I want the ship on full combat alert." He turned to Claudia. "Prepare to return fire. Maneuver the ship so that enemy fleet is to our port. I want a targeting solution of the nearest enemy vessel and a confirmed lock with all particle and plasma turrets." He narrowed his eyes. "We're going to destroy one ship for every one of ours that they destroyed."

Claudia furrowed her brow in understanding. Tens of thousands of Spacy men and women were lost, along with many civilian lives in those bombardments. "Aye-aye, sir!"

Lisa picked up her radio and broad-casted a ship-wide announcement. "Bridge to all sections. Battle-stations! I repeat, battle-stations! Prepare for ship-to-ship combat. This is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill! All hands general quarters."

"Weapons Chief to all gunnery crews," began Claudia. "Prepare to receive coordinates for long-range fire-mission. All crews set weapons to full-power."

Vanessa calculated the enemies exact locations. "Enemy fleet is is approximately 278,458.34 kilometers from our current position. Location: Lagrange Point Four. Coordinates: Delta-Niner-Seven-Two-Two Up Seven-Two degrees."

"Adjusting ship pitch, listing 10 degrees port."

Kim reported in. "Second and Seventh Mk.1 particle turrets report that they are unable to fire due to enemy angle."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Continue."

Claudia turned to him. "Captain, targeting solution achieved. Mk.1 and Mk.3 Particle cannons along with the Mk.2 Plasma cannon are ready."

"Fire!"

Energy beams of particles and plasma erupted from positions all along the ship, lancing out into the dark vacuum. In less than a second, they traveled past the 275,000 km distance directly into the front of the enemy fleet, catching them by surprise. Beams of super-charged particles cut through an group of enemy ships at the front of the enemy fleet, riddling them with holes. The biggest damage came from the Mk.1 Particle cannons, which impacted ships with the power of 2.5 terajoules, or 500 tons of TNT. Several alien ships exploded after being raised by a alvo from Mk.3 particle cannons and four successive impacts from Mk.1 Particle cannons or Mk.2 Plasma cannons.

"Confirmed explosions, sir! Five enemy ships have disappeared off radar." reported Vanessa, gaining the cheers of the bridge crew. "We did it, sir!"

"Calm down." he commanded, quieting the crew. "Claudia, target another ship and fire one more salvo. Afterward, plot a course back to Macross Island to pick-up the Marines that we left behind. Once on board, this ship will execute a hyper-space fold operation to Lagrange Point 2 on the dark-side of the moon."

"But, sir! The fold system hasn't been tested yet." she explained. "We don't even know if it will work!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, standing up and approaching her station. "The particle cannons seem to work and they were not tested, either. We are going to test it now. We must break from Earth orbit and draw attention away from the planet before the enemy actually decided to invade our home."

"...aye-aye, sir."

* * *

**Macross City  
****Macross Island, Pacific Ocean**

"_That's right, Sergeant Major. Prepare for extraction at point Two-Five at the SDF-1's original take-off site. Two minutes._"

Nabiki nodded to the image of the Colonel Kusanagi on her console. "Copy that, Sir. Fox and Echo have finished cleaning up the enemy stragglers and will now move to extraction coordinates." She showed the Colonel and sad frown. "Sir... 3rd and 2nd platoons from Zulu and Oscar have been wiped out. Major Reisman and the remaining soldiers are spread out throughout the shelters. They're all in bad shape and he's requesting to stay on the Island for medical treatment."

"_... thank you, Tendo. I'll... inform the others after we fold to L2._"

She could feel the sadness in her commanders voice and could sympathize with her. From what she knew of her Commander from these past six years, the Marine Corps was her only family and anyone under her command was like a son, daughter, brother and sister. Four platoons was over 100 men and women, the first loss of life for the 1st Armored Tactical Assault Division.

"Sir..."

"_You have your orders, Tendo._"

"Y-yes.. sir..."

Nabiki switched communications to one of the shelters. "Major Reisman. The Colonel wishes you luck and... she's taking it worse than we thought.."

"_It's those fucking aliens!_" replied an deep male voice filled with anger. "_If I wasn't so fucked up right now, I would find these bastards, gouge out their eyeballs and skull fuck them!_"

"_Major, there are children here!_" came a voice in the background.

"_Sorry, but I'm just so pissed off!_" He addressed Nabiki. "_Get a couple kills for me, Sarge._"

Nabiki smiled slightly. "It's a promise, Major."

The ground began to rumble as the SDF-1 descended from the air toward the island. Echo and Fox companies began massing toward Point Two-Five, watching as the SDF-1 made a successful landing on deck, crushing a few abandoned buildings at the same time. Within a few minutes, the Marines found themselves boarding the ship as quickly as they could, many feeling sad about leaving Oscar and Zulu companies remaining platoons and the loss of the others. The only thing they had to compensate was that they killed many enemy units, but not even that could replace the feeling of sadness when one looses a friend.

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge  
****2000 Meters AGL**

"Colonel Kusanagi reports that Echo and Fox companies have boarded and are secured for fold operation, sir." reported Sammie.

"Engineering reports that the fold system is all-green, Captain." said Kim.

"Coordinates set. Lagrange Point 2, dark-side of the moon." Claudia said. "We have reached 2000 meters AGL above Macross Island and will enter fold in 30 seconds."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Status of the enemy?"

"Nothing yet, sir. I think they're licking their wounds." stated Vanessa.

Lisa turned to the Captain. "I hope this works, sir."

"...Four, three, two... one." Claudia finished.

"Execute hyper-space fold jump."

* * *

A massive bubble of space/time distortion rippled across the _Macross_ and out toward the ocean surface. The ship shook and ocean swells crashed against the bubble. After a long few seconds, the SDF-1 disappeared. 

It was an act that completely shocked the alien commander, who could not believe that the same ship that destroyed six of his own fleet ships was conducting a fold operation. In atmosphere no less.

"A fold, I don't believe it!" he exclaimed in his own language.

"Impossible at that altitude," said a shorter person next to him.

The commander growled. "It may be impossible but they did it. They even destroyed four destroyers and two cruisers with their bombardment." He clenched his gigantic fist. "I want to be informed of their exact location immediately."

* * *

"Fold operation, complete, sir." informed Claudia. 

"Let's get some light in here," said Lisa. The bridge was bathed in an inferred light, allowing the other officers to see their surrounding until the normal lights could be restored. "Switching to back-up generators." Normal lights came back on-line.

Vanessa couldn't understand her readings. "Sir, radar shows an extremely large object beneath us."

"Our jump target was L2, the moon, that should be your large object." he said.

"No, sir. It's too small to be the moon. I'll put it on the monitor screen." She gasped, seeing the image in front of her. "It's coming at us."

"No, we're moving toward it." His eyes widened in shock. "That is... Macross Island." He turned to Claudia. "Retro-rockets, maximum thrust!"

She shook her head, trying to activate the engines. "I can't sir, I'm getting no response from the controls at all!"

Lisa quickly picked up the radio. "Attention all hands! Prepare for impact! Prepare for impact!"

Sammie gasped. "It's covered with ice, Captain!"

* * *

The rumbling and shaking of the ship finally stopped. Colonel Kusanagi pulled herself out from under a folding desk that was set up in a corner of the Marine Corps destroid bay. 

"Is everyone alright?" she called out. Several replies came back, all of which stated that they were fine or good. "Someone give me a damage report."

"Aye-aye, Colonel!"

She looked to her left, seeing a MBR-04 Tomahawk leaning against the support structure of it's bay. If it wasn't for the rigid construction of the supports, not even the table she hid under would of protected her from nearly 50 tons of mecha. She'll have to thank whoever built the bays one day. But there were other matters that were more important.

"Kusanagi to Bridge," she began when she picked up the radio. "What the hell is going on up there? I'm getting tired of being tossed around in my own goddamn VT bay!"

"_We have a situation here, Colonel-_"

Ayame cut Sammie off before she could finish. "I'll give you a situation in a few minutes if you don't tell me what's wrong!"

"_Colonel Kusanagi, this is the Captain. Have the 20th CSSG report to the main loading bays. Prepare to receive civilian refugees and casualties from Macross Island, ASAP._"

Ayame stared at the phone. "Macross Island? But, we're in space!"

_"And the fold took Macross Island with it. Now follow your instructions, Colonel. I'm placing you in charge of handling the refugees for the time being. Spacy Corpsman are already beginning to treat your wounded from the 3rd Recon battalion._"

"Aye-aye, sir!" She set down the phone. "..."

Captain Naydall of Alpha company approached her. "Something wrong, sir?"

"Yeah..." she stared ahead, picking up the radio. "Everything."

* * *

The two weeks were hectic for the crews of the SDF-1. Over 70,000 civilian refugees were recovered and brought on board from the bomb shelters that lined the mountain of Macross Island. Many officers wondered if the SDF-1's dry-stores could even support the sheer amount of people that would be living within the belly of the enormous spaceship. Thankfully, Marine Corps units who were patrolling the frozen city found many sealed warehouses that survived the enemy bombardments. Marine Corps and Spacy engineers were working on bringing those places aboard ship. 

The biggest hit for the Corps and Spacy soldiers was the disappearance of the SDF-1's fold system, who according to Doctor Emile Lang, disappeared into thin air and their current location of the planet Pluto. This would mean that the _Macross_ would have to travel under sub-light speed from the edge of the solar system back to Earth, estimated as an 11 to 12 month journey. But a more devastating hit to morale was the loss of life during the fold operation. The vessels CVS-101 _Prometheus_ and SLV-111 _Daedalus_ were caught in the fold operation and taken into deep space. Because they were only made for oceanic travel, the crews inside the ships died almost instantly from asphyxiation since they were never designed for deep-space travel. Over 8,000 Army and Spacy men and women were lost.

The men and women of the Marine Corps found time to hold a funeral for their lost soldiers.

"We are gathered here to pay our respects to the fine men and women, who lost their lives in the line of duty during the Battle of Macross Island, against an enemy that we have no knowledge of. Whose faces we have never seen, or voices we have never heard. We are here to honor those from the 2nd and 3rd Platoons, Oscar Company, 2nd and 3rd Platoons, Zulu Company, 3rd Recon, 1st Armored Tactical Assault Division, United Nations Marine Corps."

Lt Colonel Kusanagi looked over at Sergeant Major Tendo. "2nd Platoon, Oscar Company..." And she began reading the names. One by one. By rank, family and first names.

The Marines were assembled in their new home inside the SLV-111 _Daedalus_, which was refitted by UN Spacy engineers to connect to the SDF-1 and also provide a sealed environment and life-support for the Corps. The whole division, with the exception of the 20th CSSG was located to the _Daedalus_. All personnel where formed by companies, which filled the inside of the massive hull from bulkhead to bulkhead, only because their equipment was not moved inside, yet.

The morale of the Marines were the lowest that they have even been. There was not a dry eye when the names of over 100 Marines were listed. A few were openly crying, though no one could blame them. For nearly seven years the 1st ATAD had been together. Every Marine was your friend, your partner, the person you would trust more than even yourself. But now, their numbers counted 100 less than before.

Lieutenant Colonel Kusanagi was taking the loss harder than anyone else. Never, not once, since they were transfered to the 1st ATAD had they ever seen the Colonel show such strong emotions. Even though she was trying to build up a front, no one could mistake the river of tears pouring down her cheeks, dripping off her chin and staining her uniform.

"..." The Sergeant Major stepped back, wiping tears from her eyes as the Colonel stepped back up to the podium.

"We honor these brave men and women; these Marines. May their next journey into heaven be welcome by those Marines who have come before them. Let the lives that they have lived inspire those that follow their path."

"Marines, Ah-Ten-Huuh! Present... Arms!"

The song _Amazing Grace_ was played on a set of bag-pipes and many Marines held themselves back from breaking down. There were no bodies to bury. Nothing to send back to their family back on Earth. Their bodies were either incinerated from the bombardments or drifting out there somewhere in space. Only the memories in each Marines mind, their heart, their soul, remained.

"Order... Arms!"

"We have been together for almost seven years," Ayame began after calming down. She was wiping away tears from her eyes and face. "We've been through thick and thin. From transfers, training, accidents and even attacks from Anti-UN forces." Her voice started to become filled with anger. "One hundred of our brothers and sisters have died... that was just one too many..."

Tears starts streaming from her eyes and she couldn't control herself. "When I was a drill instructor back at Parris Island, I always told my recruits that Marines will die and that is what we are here for..." She suddenly slammed her fist onto the podium and began screaming. "I'M TIRED OF SEEING MARINES DIE!"

She pointed at the list of names Nabiki was holding.

"Remember those names! Each and every one of them! Remember what they were to you. Remember their faces. Remember what they died for. Remember who **killed** them! We're going to fight the enemy! We're going to kill each and every one of those giant bastards and we're going to show them exactly what a pissed off and motivated Marine could do!"

She lowered her voice into a ice cold tone. "We're going to fight them with everything we have. And we're going to all come back alive... together. If not for each other," She pointed at the list of names. "Then for those who couldn't make it."

"No more Marines shall die."

* * *

End of Chapter 7

* * *

Author's Notes: 

I would have to say that the last scene was very moving. I was actually shedding a few tears when I was writing it. It has a lot of emotion.

You'll notice that Rick and Minmei didn't get trapped inside the ship. That is because the Marines killed off ALL the pods that they were not combating in space after the fold. This will effect certain relationships. For those that are wondering, Ensign Megumi Reinhart in the last chapter. Sammie took over for her and Lisa, likewise. Which is why the classic sourpuss scene happened.

The SDF-1 has more than just the Main Reflex Cannons. It also has many turrets including particle cannons, plasma cannons and even rail guns. is where I get a lot of detailed information on mecha.

Next is Chapter 8: Transformation


	9. Chapter 8: Transformation

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold and Shoji Kawamori.

Please review!

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 8: Transformation

* * *

It had been three weeks since the SDF-1 folded from Earth taking Macross Island and much of the surrounding ocean to an orbit around the Sun at the edge of the solar system near Pluto. After the discovery that the fold system had vanished, UN Spacy and Marine Corps soldiers, under the orders of Lieutenant Colonel Kusanagi, began salvage operations on the buildings of Macross City while Spacy and Civil engineers began planning on converting the aft section of the _Macross_ into a city for the 70,000 plus civilian refugees. The idea came from Tommy Luan, Macross City's original mayor, who pitched the idea to Captain Sesshoumaru. To the cold and stern Captain, the idea was logical considering the length of the journey the ship would under-take. 

The majority of the buildings that were salvaged from the island were in bad shape. Most which fell apart when just trying to transplant them from the frozen island into the air-conditioned spaces inside the ship. Fortunately, the SDF-1 was equipped with an on-board factory that was capable of utilizing recycled material found on the island to create building materials for new buildings. For those whose buildings could not be recovered, every person or family would receive one apartment depending on family size which included electricity, plumbing and phone service once Spacy engineers set up the system. It was only a few more days until all refugees would have housing.

As for the Marine Corps, while their own engineers were finishing the final conversions to the SLV-111 _Daedalus_ to operate as their base head-quarters and launching facility, the support services Marines of the 20th CSSG were using their specialized converted destroids to assist in the transplant and reconstruction of Macross City. These destroids had no weaponry, no arms and legs, which were swapped out for more powerful engines, crane booms and wide all-terrain tracks. They were assisted by MBR-07 Spartans found on the Daedalus to help guide buildings into place.

It would be another three days until everything was officially complete.

**

* * *

Board Meeting Room  
SDF-1 Macross - UN Spacy HQ **

Captain Sesshoumaru stood at the head of the meeting table surrounded by all the commanding officers of all units stations aboard the ship. To his right was Commander Lisa Hayes, followed by 1st Lieutenant Claudia Grant, Chief Engineer Emile Lang and three of his subordinates who were chiefs of maintenance and other sub-sections. To his right was UN Army General Jonas Gaffey, Colonel's Maistroff and Lieutenant Colonel Fredrickson, followed by UNMC Lieutenant Colonel Ayame Kusanagi, UN Spacy CAG Roy Fokker and several other officers.

"This meeting will come to order," began the Captain. "We are here to discuss the current situation and actions that we will take on the journey back to Earth. As you all should know, it will take an estimated 12 months to return to Earth under sub-light drive. The first issue would be consumables for both the crew and the 70,000 civilians that are now on board."

"I do not believe they will last, Captain." began one of the engineers. "Our calculations predict that we will run out of supplies before we reach our destination. This includes consumables found on the _Daedalus_, _Prometheus_ and on the island."

Another engineer spoke up. "A small section of bio-engineers are working on construction of a hydroponics plant. We'll use the seeds found in the islands warehouses to accelerate plant growth and possibly increase natural growth size. Meat on the other hand..."

"Very well," He moved onto the next subject. "Doctor Lang, status of all engineering and weapon systems. How will the fold systems sudden... disappearance effect our offensive and defensive capabilities?"

The Doctor stood up, holding a remote control. "I prepared a power point to explain." He pressed a button. "With the exception of the Fold system, all engineering sections are running at optimum efficiency. I also have crews working on new anti-gravity pods... this time I will take your suggestion and reinforce those sections, sir." Sesshoumaru smirked at that. "Moving along, all weapon systems should be operational with the exception of the main reflex battery."

"The main gun won't work?" asked Lisa. "Could you explain, Doctor?"

"Certainly," He displayed a diagram of the SDF-1 and zoomed into the location of the fold system. "This is a first level diagram of the primary reflex furnace and the energy conversion unit for the main gun. Between the two lies the energy conversion unit for the fold system."

"Which means that when the fold system vanished, that section split, right?" inquired Lisa. "So, what do are you planning to do since we do not have that much spare conduit laying around?"

Lang displayed another diagram. "Unless I am mistaken, ma'am, the SDF-1's component systems seem to be modular. So, statistically speaking, we should be able to exchange this module for this one." The diagram showed the whole ship shifting, so the two components could be exchanged.

"Hmm..." Sesshoumaru observed the diagram a little more closely.

"The main problem is that unless the modular transformation is completed, the main battery cannot be fired." he finished.

"Modular transformation?"

"Yes, Captain. There will be many major changes occurring both internally and externally. It's going to be quite a mess."

"Doctor Lang," asked Ayame. "How will the transformation effect the civilian population?"

"As I said, it will be quite a mess." He sighed. "Most of my engineering staff are working on finding safe-zones throughout the city in the chance that the modular transformation will be executed. We are trying to find as many safe-zones as possible for each city block and engineers are reinforcing the buildings at those areas."

"Thank you, Doctor Lang." said the Captain. "Lastly... recruitment." He sighed. It was a subject that none of the assembled wish to touch at all. "As you all know, lives will be lost on this journey. We will combat the enemy at every moon and planet on our path home. I also know that I am not the only one who has been approached by volunteers."

"My staff began planning for a basic training camp in another section of the ship, sir," said General Gaffey. "A five week training course headed by myself and my staff that will be followed by another three weeks of Valkyrie or destroid training."

"I'm disbanding Green squadron," said Roy. "Many of the younger pilots will fill in the Red, Blue and Yellow squadron ranks while the veteran officers volunteered to train the recruits."

"How many full squadrons do we currently have?"

"Besides the eight Marine Corps squadrons on the _Daedalus_ - the Skull, Blue, Yellow, Red and Ghost on the _Prometheus_. Thirteen total."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kusanagi. "Colonel, I know this is a sore subject for you, but I am aware of your experience as a senior drill instructor at Parris Island Marine Corps Recruitment Depot. Are you also going to set-up a training program?"

"No." Sesshoumaru shot her a questioning look. "The Marine Corps will operate only with the soldiers that we have. The only ones that will need replacements are the enemy soldiers. Just tell us to kill them and we will do it with extreme prejudice."

Colonel Maistroff scoffed. "You're underestimating the enemy strength, Kusanagi. You expect not to lose a single soldier? That's a load of crap!"

Ayame slammed her fist onto the desk. "You listen here, Maistroff. I've never lost a Marine under my command in my entire career until these damn aliens showed up knocking on our door step. I don't want some punk kid with half the training showing up in my division and dies the first few seconds he goes out into the shit."

"Lieutenant Colonel Kusanagi!" shouted Lisa. "You'll watch your language at this meeting! You too, Colonel Maistroff!"

"I apologize," she said. "But my position stands. I'm not taking in recruits."

Sesshoumaru grumbled to himself. "That is fine, Colonel. The 1st Armored Tactical Assault Division will distribute the Destroids found in the _Daedalus_ throughout their ranks and the remaining will be transfered to Colonel Maistroff's command. The Marine Corps Destroids, including their 1st and 2nd Marine Aerospace Wings, will be housed in the _Daedalus_ after refit is complete."

"Aye-aye, Captain."

"Carrier Aerospace Wings for the SDF-1 will be transfered to the _Prometheus_." said the Captain. "We have a long road ahead of us. We'll have to use every resource that we have available."

"Dismissed."

**

* * *

SDF-1 Macross - Macross City **

"I'll assume that the meeting didn't go well?" asked Nabiki as she drove Colonel Kusanagi and Ukyou down the reconstructed streets of Macross City.

Ayame shook her head. "The meeting went fine. It's just that Colonel Maistroff can be such a dick sometimes. He's a decent commander, but he's an asshole through and true."

"So, where do we stand?" asked Ukyou.

"1st and 2nd Wings will start squadron rotations and coordinate with UN Spacy squadrons for regular patrols and ship defense according to schedules set-up by the Tac-Ops _Air Boss_. VT companies will be held back as secondary ship defenders."

Ukyou looked curious. "Secondary?"

"UN Army General Gaffey is working on the construction of the training facility for both Valkyrie and Destroid pilots. Whatever VT's we won't need will be transfered to Colonel Maistroff's command." she said, frowning. "More kids are going to die."

"Yeah..."

She shook her head. "AEU and the HAB primary directives are to assault and destroy enemy installations, capture and/or destroy enemy units and board enemy vessels. I found a few crack-genius mechanics in the CSSG that are working with Spacy engineers at the production factory on boarding ships."

"Really?" The former Okonomiyaki chef couldn't hide her surprise. "Does the Captain know about this?"

She shook her head again, smirking. "No, but he'll find out eventually."

Nabiki pointed ahead at a parked HMMWV up ahead. "Isn't that Lieutenant Eversmann from Bravo company? And that girl Jess and Sergeant Savage?"

Ayame nodded. "That's Eversmann. I know that stupid smile anywhere. What are they doing at the White Dragon, though?"

"Should we check it out, boss?"

"Might as well."

Nabiki stopped their HMMWV right behind the first one parked at the curb. All three females quickly dismounted and entered the building owned by the Lynn family, the owners of the White Dragon restaurant. They were surprised to find that the establishment looked ready for business and that three of their Marines were the first customers.

"Mind if we join you, Lieutenant?" Ayame asked, showing Eversmann a smirk.

"Sir!"

"At ease, Marine. Everyone is off duty except me, anyway." The three women joined the two men and woman at their table. Thankfully, there was enough elbow room for everyone. "So, what's going on? This place open or what?"

"Yes, sir. We just found out ourself just a moment ago when they were putting up the sign." said Savage, a young blonde Marine that had served with the ATAD since he was 16 years old. He was the youngest Marine in the whole division. "We were just wishing the Dragon was open like it was one the island. Next thing you know, we drive by and poof! It's open!"

Jess, another young but veteran Marine, nodded. "The Spacy chow lines just plain suck! If the CSSG wasn't working on everyone and their mama's projects aboard the _Daedalus_ and the rest of the ship, we could of been having some real food!"

Ayame agreed with that. "Yeah. Cook is a really good cook. It's too bad that he's also an engineer, which is his primary MOS."

"Hi, welcome to the first Chinese restaurant in space!" exclaimed a young Japanese girl wearing a red Chinese cheongasm. "Oh, hello Colonel. It's nice to see you again."

She snickered. "Minmei, how in God's name can you call yourself Japanese when you work at a Chinese restaurant?" She jerked her thumb at the girl, looking at her Marines. "She never did tell me the damn story."

Minmei stuck her tongue out at her. "Bleh! My father is Chinese and my mother is Japanese. They were married before the war broke out and were refugees like everyone else, just to let you know."

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Oh, how ironic."

The young girl paused. "Hey..." She pointed at Nabiki. "You're that lady in the robot that was calling me bad names!"

"Did you just realize that now, girl?" Nabiki looked around. "So, where's that little boy?"

Ukyou looked between the two. "Am I missing something here?"

Ayame shrugged. "That's what I want to know." Minmei leaned down and whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened. "No way!" She looked at Nabiki. "Did you really call her that?"

The sharp-eyed female nodded, smirking. "And I'll do it again."

"So, whose this boy?" asked Jess. She caught some of the whispers between the Colonel and Minmei. "Is he still around?"

"Uhh.. Yes, he rents a room upstairs, why?"

"Oh, I'm just curious." Jess said with a coy tone.

Savage held up his pinky, winking at Minmei. "So, is he like your... you know?" He ignored Ayame's groan, since he knew he was being very obvious blunt at the moment. He started pushing his finger through a circle made by his thumb and index finger.

"My what?" Minmei blinked. What was he getting at?

Nabiki snickered. "Stupid girl, he wants to know if he's your boy toy."

"What? I'm not stupid!" she shot back. "And Rick is just a friend, just to let you all know. So are you going to order or what?"

Nabiki continued. "Yes you are stupid! Who would be dumb enough to run through a destroyed city with enemy units crawling around every corner? How dumb could you be?"

Ayame scratched her head. "This got me curious too."

"If you want to know so badly, I went to get my diary because I didn't want anyone to read it!"

The Marines all looked at each other and nodded. "You're a dumb-ass." They said to her at once.

"I told you!" shouted Minmei's uncle from the kitchen.

**

* * *

SDF-1 Macross - Bridge **

With the completion of Macross City and salvage operation of Macross Island complete, the SDF-1 departed from solar orbit at the farthest edge of the system on a direct course back to Earth. The long journey home was just beginning

"Vanessa," Sesshoumaru stood behind her console. "What is our current position in the system?"

The bespectacled Lieutenant took a moment to answer. "Going at our current speed, heading and location along Pluto's elliptical solar orbit... We will pass Uranus in an estimated three weeks.."

"Hmmmm... Claudia, lay in a course to intercept the planet Uranus. We'll use it's strong gravitational field to sling-shot the _Macross_ and maybe use the planet as cover, also."

She nodded. "Aye-aye, Captain. Setting course now. Vanessa, help me out on this."

"Okay."

Sesshoumaru sat down on his chair. "Megumi, contact Mayor Luan and inform him and his council to make sure that all citizens have acquired and understand the transformation procedure and know where their designated shelter section is located. We could be attacked at any time."

"Aye-aye, sir."

"..." He steepled his fingers in front of his face. "Lieutenant Porter. Contact _Prometheus_ and order them to begin patrol rotations between all Valkyrie and Marine squadrons. I want at least one squadron patrolling around the SDF-1 at all times."

"Yes, sir. I'll get right on it." said Sammie. She looked back at him. "Sir?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Do... do you think the enemy attacked the Earth?"

"Don't think like that, Sammie," said Claudia, placing her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. She could tell the Captain didn't want to touch that question. "The Captain believes that we're the enemies objective, and I believe he's right. We can't start thinking about things like that at the moment."

"You're... you're right, I'm sorry, sir."

He shook his head. "In situations like this, worry, doubt and fear are common emotions." He furrowed his brow in thought. "The enemy will come. I know they will. It is only a matter of time."

**

* * *

SDF-1 Macross - On-Board Factory **

"Lieutenant Morisato, how is the project coming along?"

A young officer dressed in the mechanics uniform pulled himself out of a small section of a shuttle that was being constructed. He looked dirty from working on the internals of the ship, but a mechanics work was never a clean job. He was an average Japanese male, short in stature compared to other ethnicities on board, but his height disadvantage was his advantage when it came to working on anything he could get his hands on. Whether it was maintenance on a Tomahawk, changing the engines of a Strike Eagle, or even building a new shuttle design, he could do it all.

"Good afternoon, Colonel," he gave his commander a lazy salute before ducking back down into the hatch. "The project is coming along great," he answered with a slight echo. "We just need to install some engines strong enough to handle over a 300 ton capacity before we can begin initial testing. When the civil engineers accidentally tore that huge hole in the foundation in Macross City the other day, a few Marines and myself did some searching and found a lot of old junk that we salvaged." He popped his head back up. "That's why the ship is almost complete."

Ayame looked surprised. "That fast? I assumed it wouldhavegone ona couple more weeks."

Morisato shrugged. "What can I say? The crew and myself got kind of eager when you proposed the projects, and a few of us had ideas after studying the ARMD's back at Halls Creek."

"You're one in a million, Keiichi."

He grinned with a slight blush. "Thanks Colonel. I'm just glad all that stuff I learned from Nekomi Tech before the war is actually paying off."

She nodded, knowing the advantages of an education. "So, what are it's capabilities?"

"What are what's capabilities, Colonel?"

Ayame whirled around, surprise at having Lisa Hayes of all people sneaking up on her. "What are you doing here, Commander?" she asked, a little surprise in her eyes.

"I'm conducting my usual inspections, Colonel," She gave a whistle at seeing the shuttle. "What is this? We didn't have any of these before the ship folded."

Ayame nodded to Keiichi. "I can explain, ma'am." he began. "The Colonel anticipated that at some point, the Captain would want to raid an enemy ship if we're close enough. Back at Halls Creek, Australia, a few buddies of mine from the 20th CSSG Engineering and Maintenance companies came up with these shuttles that could penetrate armored hulls and insert a platoon of 6 to 8 destroids right into enemy ships. And this ship you see right here is the result of those ideas."

Lisa gave him a questioning look before turning her attention to the Colonel. "And why didn't you inform the Captain of this before using vital resources in this project?"

"No need to worry, Commander." Morisato said. "This whole ship was made from salvaged wreckage we found on the island and junk that was deep inside the _Macross'_ hull."

That peaked her interest. "Really, now?"

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

She addressed the Ayame after a moment of thought. "Knowing the Captain, he might like this idea. Submit a report to my desk by 0800 tomorrow morning and make sure it's detailed."

"No problem, Commander," Ayame gave her a crisp salute, watching the ships first officer continue with her inspection of the factory. Keiichi and her both grinned at each other. "Seems that we have a winner."

**

* * *

SDF-1 Macross - Bridge **

It was nearing mid-March and the _Macross_, a little over five days since the ship departed from the frozen Macross island, was nearing the half-way point before she reached Uranus. The plan was to use the large planet to accelerate the ships velocity by using the gravitation field to sling-shot the ship, while using using it as cover. So far there has been no sign of the enemy, which was a relief for those involved in the refit and reconstruction efforts inside and outside the ship. But the short lull was coming to an end real soon.

"Lisa, radar is reporting multiple a de-fold operations to our aft. Distance rounded down to 840,000 kilometers." Vanessa reported. "Confirmed as the same enemy fleet we engaged in Earth orbit."

"I guess they finally caught up," said the Commander. "Sammie, order all squadrons to Ready-Five. Inform the Captain of this."

"Aye-aye, Lisa."

"Yes, Commander."

Lisa turned back to Vanessa. "Monitor the enemy fleet. Report any changes in their distance."

"Okay, Lisa."

**

* * *

1st ATAD Briefing Room  
SDF-1 Macross - Daedalus **

The Marine Corps CAG Captain Steve Hiller, now Major Steve Hiller, presented himself in front of both the 1st and 2nd Wings. All eight Marine Corps squadrons were present - Black Knights, Red Devils, Green Knights, Bats, Vikings, Black Sheeps, Avengers and the Flying Nightmares. Each pilot was suited for combat and listening to what Hiller had to say.

"Twenty-five minutes ago, the Bridge reported an enemy de-fold operation 840,000 kilometers aft. In the next few days, the SDF-1 will be attempting a sling-shot maneuver around the planet Uranus... don't start, Jimmy." he warned his friend and wing-mate before he could say anything. He continued. "... in an attempt to gain more speed to get home faster and slip past the alien fleet. However, we know the enemy will attack at some point - that is certain."

An over-head diagram of the SDF-1 appeared on the wall behind him. "We'll be coordinating with the Bridge _Air Boss_ and Spacy CAG Lieutenant Commander Fokker. Captain Smith."

"Sir?" piped a female voice.

"Red Devils will patrol Quadrant Two. Avengers, Quadrant Three. Spacy squadrons will handle One and Four. The remaining six squadrons will be on Ready-Five, except Black Knights and Flying Nightmares, which will be on Alert-One. Quadrants will be rotated every hour. We'll be up four, down twelve, so I suggest that you get plenty of rest when you can since we don't know how much breathing room these aliens will give us. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" they answered.

He nodded. "According to the Colonel, in the case of an enemy attack, the Marines will strike first. All squadron flights will carry a standard mix of multi-purpose AMM-1 Stiletto's and the new AMM-30 Jackhammers, so that will leave you with soft-points and two hard-points for personal preferences. Talk to your plane chief for weapon load-outs. Any questions?"

No response.

"You know your orders, Marines. We all come back together."

**

* * *

SDF-1 Macross - Bridge **

"Captain on the Bridge!"

Sesshoumaru passed through the hatch, walking directly to the surveillance station. His eyes started roaming long the large screen observing the information being displayed. "Report."

"A small formation of ships have broken off from the enemy fleet. They're closing to intercept." Vanessa reported.

"How many?"

"Six, sir. They'll reach us within three hours if we continue on our present course."

Sesshoumaru turned to Lisa. "Sound general quarters. Claudia, change course 180 degrees. Prepare to intercept and engage enemy forces."

Lieutenant La Salle gasped! "Captain! We're going to attack the enemy directly? What about the civilians?"

"Our previous orders from UN Spacy Command will stand until new orders are received. I understand that you are concerned about the civilian population, but this is a ship of war and it is our responsibility to engage and destroy the enemy fleet. Although, we also have priority of returning the civilians back to their homes on Earth, the enemy will attack us throughout this whole cruise, correct? It is better to engage in combat on your own terms. Do you understand more clearly, Claudia?"

She nodded. "Affirmative, Sir. Changing course one-eight-zero."

"Lisa?"

Lisa picked up the radio at Sammie's station. "Attention all hands, this is a combat alert! All hands assume battle-stations! I repeat, all hands assume battle-stations! This is not a drill! General quarters is now in effect!"

"This is Delta-One to all squadrons. Enemy vessels have been confirmed and are vectoring for intercept. Prepare for enemy attack." Sammie informed the squadrons.

"_Skull-Lead, roger._"

"_Red-Lead, roger._"

"_Devil-Lead, roger._"

"_Fly-Lead, roger_."

* * *

"This is Fly-Lead to Delta-One. We've got incoming bandits closing in at Q3. They've just came into weapons range. Permission to engage." 

"_Roger, Fly-Lead. Radar confirms. Devil and Skull Squadrons are engaged in Q4 and Q1. We're launching Bats on Alert-One, Buster._ _Fire-at-will_."

"You heard the little lady. Nightmares, lock-and-load! Flight leaders confirm weapon status."

"Fly-West flight has armed Jackhammer missiles and have locked onto targets."

"Fly-East, copy."

"Fly-South, copy."

"Fly-two, copy."

"Open fire! Fly-Lead, fox-three!"

The VF/A-3Cs all fired their Jackhammer missiles simultaneously. The Jackhammer was a long-range semi-active radar guided homing missile, and instead of a conventional warhead, the missile carried four short-ranged heating seeking GA-100 Starfire mini-missiles. The Jackhammer was a fire and forget missile because it doesn't have to actually hit it's target to get a confirmed kill. In the off chance that the missile fails to guide properly, the Jackhammer would release the four heat-seekers and target any heat source in the area. Each Strike Eagle was armed with at least four AMM-30 Jackhammers.

"Impact in ten seconds..." reported Fly-Two. "... Three... Two... One..."

"Impact! Impact!"

"Confirmed multiple detonations."

Ahead of the squadron, the empty dark expanse of space suddenly lit up into hundreds of molten balls. Sound couldn't travel in the freezing vacuum, so they didn't hear the sounds of nearly four hundred mini-missiles detonating.

"They're still coming. I estimate we fragged at least half of them. Fly-East, take your flight and get low. Use the enemy formation as a reference, come up at their flank, positive-Z."

"Roger!"

"Everyone else spread out, switch to Stiletto's and move in!"

"_Skull Leader to group. These aliens are a lot tougher than they were on Earth. We're going to have a tough one this time._"

* * *

"_Colonel Kusanagi, Blue Squadron at Q2 is having trouble and we're launching Red squadron to assist. Enemy pods are leaking through. Prepare for incoming!_" 

"Copy that, Delta-One." Ayame switched her Rifleman's radio channels to listen to radio chatter and contact the companies standing on the hull of the _Macross_. "Charlie and Ice companies. The Spacy fly boys got a little premature. They have some leakage from Q2, so get ready for incoming Tangos."

"Nice of you to join us mud-stompers, Colonel!" someone exclaimed.

She laughed. "You know me, I like being on both sides of the plate." she said in a joking manner.

"Really?" someone else asked, a little too excited.

"No, you dumb-ass! Get your mind out of the gutter. It was a figure of speech!"

"Awww..."

"Here they come!" She locked her battle computer and start tracking multiple targets. "Get mobile! Don't stay in one place like some dumb newbie! Move it Marines!"

40mm shells erupted from Riflemen gatling cannons, Tomahawk's launched ATM-01 Rapier missiles that flew forth from their housings, accelerated particle blasts and lasers filled the empty void around the _Macross_. Enemy pods returned fire, but the Marines were constantly moving and firing, not allowing any enemy pod to have a chance to get a precise lock on anyone.

"Woah! The flame-throwers work out here!" a Marine exclaimed as he toasted a battle-pod.

Ayame grit her teeth, skating her Rifleman along the massive booms of the main gun that made up the bow of the ship. "Don't get too fancy with them!"

"Colonel! Behind you!"

She quickly twisted her Rifleman around, slamming the barrel end right through the **eye** of what Intel identified as an officers pod. The inside of the pod quickly decompressed after being ripped open, then she fired her cannon, directly killing the enemy pilot inside. Without batting an eye, she pulled out the gatling arm that had some sort of red liquid frozen on at the end of the barrels and resumed attacking enemy pods that were swarming the ship.

"Well, now I at least know these bastards bleed red."

"_Delta-One to Colonel Kusanagi. Move your units to defend the ship turrets, but keep your distance. We're going to open fire on the enemy ships._"

"Copy that, Delta-One. Launch the Avengers to give us some air support!"

**

* * *

SDF-1 Macross - Bridge **

"Roger, Colonel. Delta-One to Daedalus. Avenger squadron lift-off and provide close-air support for the Defender team." Sammie instructed.

"_Roger, Delta-One. We're launching them now._"

"Status of enemy fleet?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Enemy fleet is in range of our guns." Vanessa answered. "Distance estimated at 276,000 kilometers and closing. Coordinates alpha-zero-four-niner up-one-four."

Lisa moved over to Claudia's station. "Calculating targeting solution."

"Attention all gunnery crews, prepare to receive coordinates for long-range fire-mission! Set weapons to full power." announced the Chief Weapons officer.

"Incoming!" shouted Lisa, grabbing onto the console.

The ship shook roughly as one of the enemy ships open-fired on the SDF-1. This time they enemy wasn't just shooting around them. Several energy blasts connected with the fortress, making the ship shuddered and a few officers lose their footing.

"Ah!" Lisa cried as she was knocked around. Much to her relief, a pair of strong arms caught her, saving her from injury.

"Are you okay?" asked the Captain. She nodded.

"I'm okay, but what about the hull?"

"We'll manage. Kim, damage report."

"Engineering is on the line right now, sir." she answered. "Switching them over."

"Targeting solution achieved, Captain." said Claudia.

Sesshoumaru picked up his phone. "Engineering, damage report."

"_There's been some damage to the reactor sub-control, but we'll manage, Captain._"

"I'm count on you to-" The ship shuddered once again from another enemy barrage. ".. I'm counting on you to maintain constant power to weapon systems, Chief."

"_Aye, sir!_"

"Fire!" shouted Lisa.

"Direct hit!" exclaimed Vanessa. "Sensors are reporting some sort of energy spike in the targeted ship..." She saw two extra blips disappear of the radar. "Holy cow! Whatever we did to it, it took out two other ships along with it!"

The ship shuddered from another energy salvo. This one was more fierce than the last!

"Another direct hit!" gasped Megumi.

"Captain, damage control reports that the Second and Fifth main particle turrets have sustained heavy damage and would be impossible to fix in time." reported Kim.

"Number-Four engine is offline." Claudia stated.

"Sub-control systems report considerable damage and casualties." Lisa added.

Another hard salvo from enemy vessels shook the ship. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in anger. "Prepare to fire main gun."

"Sammie, order the Colonel to fall back into the ship." Lisa ordered, picking up the radio. "All systems attention. All systems attention. Commence maneuvering for firing of main gun. Transformation will be initiated in T-minus three minutes."

* * *

"_Delta-One to Kusanagi. Change of orders. Fall back into the ship. The SDF-1 will be performing a transformation in less than three minutes!_" 

"Copy that, Delta-One. Charlie and Ice companies, fall back to to Section Two-Eight-Three. We're pulling out. Platoon commanders organize your squads and proceed quickly." Ayame said.

"What about the rest of the enemies?" someone exclaimed.

Ayame growled, cutting down another enemy pod. "Stow it, Marine! Get your ass below decks. Their going to fire the big gun!"

"Oh hell! I'm outta here!"

* * *

"Devil-Lead, Fox-two!" A Stiletto ejected from Captain Smith's wing hard-point and slammed right into the back of an enemy pod. 

"Devil-Lead, Devil-Two. Look at the ship!"

"What the hell...?" she gasped.

Captain Smith watched as the _Macross_ began it's transformation sequence. The two super-carriers attached to the side began to swing outward while the twin booms of the main gun parted and the central dorsal section of the hull angled down a full 90 degrees. Then the main gun started to slide back along the fuselage. The overall effect was similar to the Valkyrie and Strike Eagle reconfiguration, with similar results. The _Macross_ was becoming one massive Battloid, a gigantic techno-knight. The _Daedalus_ and _Prometheus_ were held before it like arms and the massive engine thrusters protruded downward like legs.

A warning signal caught her attention. It was coming from the Bridge.

"_Delta-One to all squadrons. Evacuate Quadrants One and Two. SDF-1 will be firing the main gun. Repeat, we are firing the main gun. Vector out, Buster!_"

"Holy crap, that's us!" exclaimed Captain Smith. "Red Devils, bug-out! Negative-Z!"

* * *

Lisa turned to the Sesshoumaru. "Modular transformation completed, Sir." 

"Another attack formation of pods is approaching from one-zero-niner-three." Vanessa reported.

"Hmph." Sesshoumaru felt amused. The enemy dared to underestimate this ship, her crew and her captain. "Disregard. Claudia, fire the main gun."

"Yes, sir!"

After the initial energy build up, the gigantic cannon booms released their enormously powerful energy beam. In the blink of an eye, the beam struck the lead enemy ship with the force of a 65 megaton thermonuclear fusion reaction warhead, completely vaporizing the ship, enemy pods that happened to be in it's way and also the remaining two ships from just the leakage of the beam.

"Confirmed, enemy ships destroyed." said Vanessa.

The girls started cheer and laughing in celebration, but those quickly died down when they took a good look at the Captain and saw the passive look in his face. A look that clearly stated that now was not the time for celebration. "Instruct all squadrons to begin mop-up operations," he said adjusting his cap to cover his eyes. "And get me a full report on all damaged sections ASAP."

"Yes, sir."

"Claudia, change course back to our original heading toward Uranus."

"... yes, sir."

**

* * *

SDF-1 Macross - Macross City **

The damage to Macross City was extensive due to the modular transformation. Hours after the battle was over, crews were beginning the initial clean up process while engineers were making plans to rebuild the city so that further transformations will not cause such extensive damage anymore. Fortunately, there were no lost lives from the civilian population, though there were many serious and critical injuries to those that did not heed the transformation warning and follow the instruction manuals distributed by UN Spacy and the Mayor.

Marine Corps engineers from the 20th CSSG, along with the companies that didn't participate in the battle, came out to pitch in on the relief and clean-up effort. A few Marines that did participate in the battle wanted to assist, but there were strict orders from the Colonel to get rest, and no one dares to disobey the Colonel. Spacy and Marine joint engineers estimated two weeks before the city is rebuilt again.

Unable to follow her own orders and get some much needed rest, Lieutenant Colonel Kusanagi found herself sitting on a bench in what was suppose to be a park area. Unfortunately, a gigantic pillar decided to use that area as it's stomping grounds which forced civil engineers to find another place to locate the park. Only the bench remained as a sign that it actually existed. Next to her and on her lap, she had small stacks of paperwork. Debriefing reports from flight leaders, squadron and company commanders, and several basic everyday reports that she had been neglecting.

"Never expected to see you down here, Captain."

"..." Sesshoumaru looked down at Kusanagi. "I came to see the damage caused by the transformation in person. Hmm, it's not as bad as I originally believed."

"Damage caused by war is always bad, Sir." she said, feeling his presence move to her rear behind the bench. "Even if it's caused by the hands that protect them."

"Would they blame one such as I for causing this damage?"

She shook her head. "No, they wouldn't. These civilians grew up around the battle fortress and have lived through many of the battles we Marines have fought. They know what can be destroyed could always be rebuilt. If anything, they consider you their hero for protecting them. A few destroyed buildings was just unavoidable, this **is** a ship of war, after all." She glance up at him. "You shouldn't blame yourself, either."

He seemed amused. "And why I, Sesshoumaru, blame one self?"

"Well... you **are** the Captain."

There was a long pause between the two of them. They each watched a few military trucks pass by removing building materials that they could recycle.

"Would you care to join this Sesshoumaru for dinner later?" He said out of the blue. She paused, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Do you have to ask?"

* * *

End of Chapter 8

* * *

Author's Notes: 

This chapter takes place in Episode 5: Transformation. My thing with the battle is that I wanted to show the readers, who might be Robotech/Macross fans like myself, that the SDF-1 is not just a gigantic fortress with a super-powered main cannon. There are other things that contribute to the over-all strength of the SDF-1.

I know that it's not usually my style when it came to battle scenes. I chose to use the radio-chatter style that the author Tail Kinker used for his story Macross 1/2, except I add a lot more battle detail than he did. I felt that when I do the battles, it would be very difficult to explain what each and every piece of mecha is doing in a furball. For those that don't know, a furball is an air-to-air engagement between multiple aircraft in one area.

On character notes, Lieutenant Eversmann is from Black Hawk Down. Captain Naydall, in previous chapters, and Sgt Ernie Savage are from We Were Soldiers. Keiichi Morisato, obviously, is from Oh! My Goddess. I decided to place him as a UN Marine Corps mechanic because it just fit.

Next is Chapter 9: Prelude


	10. Chapter 9: Prelude

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 9: Prelude

* * *

**Zentraedi Fleet Command Ship  
****Nupetiet-Vergnitzs Class Flagship**

Inside the flagship of the Zentraedi command ship, a pair were reviewing the previous battles between their fleet and the sole Micronian ship, the SDF-1, which was originally the ship of a man named Zor. The Zentraedi are a race of cloned beings that were bred for war, and their society was mostly based around a military chain of command. To the Zentraedi, humans were Micronians, or micronized beings of little significance. Breetai, the commander of the Zentraedi fleet tailing the SDF-1, considered Micronians inferior by all standards. Yet, this Robotech ship of Zor, which was refitted by the Micronians, has been causing him much trouble for the past few months.

Breetai and Execedor, a small person compared to Breetai's hulking height, were examining the previous battle between their reconnaissance detachment and the SDF-1. They were mainly reviewing the fire-power delivered by her array of particle cannon turrets and the transformation the ship under went before firing her main gun.

"Hmmm..."

"Hmmmm," Breetai looked down at Execedor. "Well, have you found an answer?" he asked in the Zentraedi language.

"Commander, I have tried every form of analysis that I know, yet I cannot understand why they found in necessary to change to this format. However, a structural modification of this nature will most surely diminished the gravitational control forces to practically nothing. Of this I am most certain."

"The Micronian Captain of the battle-fortress is most formidable. They destroyed three cruisers and two troop carriers and damaged several others ships before conducting a fold operation, in atmosphere no less. Then destroyed a heavy cruiser and two light cruisers with only one salvo from their particle cannons before finishing off the rest with the main battery." Breetai frowned. "These Micronians are dangerous and by all rights I should have them destroyed, but my orders from Commander-in-Chief Dolza were to capture that battle-fortress."

Execedor nodded. "Recon analysis of the Micronian ship says that their weapon systems is on par with a Sian Macross-class Border Fleet Battle-fortress." That piece of information made Breetai frown. "While having the sufficient gunnery power to destroy any Zentraedi vessel, their targeting is pin-point accurate." A vid-screen showing the impact of the SDF-1's particle cannon salvo destroying a heavy cruiser appeared. "In the previous battle, their first salvo ripped through the ship and destroyed the primary reflex furnace and the resulting explosion cascaded and destroyed the other two ships. Add onto this that their main gun at full-power equals the fire-power of six Rineunadou Lojmeuean-class Monitors."

Breetai's frown became deeper. It was not only the fire-power that made a ship, but a crew that ran it. "In whichcourse is that ship heading?"

"Their current course will take them to the sixth planet of the solar system." And image was displayed of the planet Saturn. "It is possible that they would attempt to use the gravitational field of the planet to increase their speed, or hide within the rings to escape detection. If they use electronic counter-measures within the rings, we will not find them."

"That would be the logical decision for them." noted Breetai.

"Then what is your decision."

"Continue to monitor the ship. If they choose to hide, I'll allow them to conduct their cleaver little plan."

* * *

**Fold System Section  
****SDF-1 Macross - Engineering**

The plan to use Uranus's gravitational field to sling shot the _Macross_ was a success and the ship was now set on a course for the planet Saturn to duplicate the maneuver. It has been nearly a month since they departed from orbit over Uranus and it would be another month until they reach their target destination. Originally, the distance between Uranus and Saturn would of taken four to five months of travel time, but the sling-shot maneuver shaved off a good eight weeks. During this time, maintenance and engineering crews worked hard on around-the-clock shifts to repair the huge battle-fortress both internally and externally. By the end of the month, hull, weapon and systems damage have been repaired along with the buildings in Macross city, which would now be able to withstand the changes involved with a modular transformation.

Thankfully, the enemy has notattacked them since their last encounter, in which six of their ships were destroyed by the combined power of the _Macross' _turrets and main gun. This was good news since that gave the ship, crews, soldiers and civilians time to recover from the last attack. The bad news was that they all knew that this lull between the two sides would end soon.

Inside the _Macross_ were the fold system generators were originally housed, engineering crews were standing about observing a strange phenomenon. In the exact spot were the generators stood before they suddenly vanished, the area was filled with some form of sparkling light that reminded several crewmen of fire-flies on Earth. Doctor Emile Lang, Chief Engineer of the SDF-1 and the premier scientist and founder of Robotechnology, stood to the side near the entrance waiting for the Captain and first officers arrival.

The doors slid open with an audible hiss and the two ships commanders entered. Sesshoumaru was the first to notice the strange phenomenon. "Is this what you reported, Doctor?"

"That's right, Captain. I've never seen another reaction like it." answered the Doctor.

"It looks really fascinating." noted Lisa. "Since this is the area the fold system generators were originally located, could there be a possible relation to their disappearance?"

Lang nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Perhaps when the fold system disappeared, the space/time fabric was distorted. This could be the result."

"..." Sesshoumaru took a brief moment to gather his thoughts. "Space/Time fabric? That would possibly mean that this would be the result of a fold."

"Possibly, sir. That is the only explanation that we have as to the systems disappearance. A fold within a fold."

Lisa blinked. "A fold within a fold? Could you explain, Doctor?"

"Certainly. Though we still do not have as much extensive knowledge of fold technology and theory, we know the basic principles of how the systems works. My hypothesis would be; while the SDF-1 conducted a fold operation in low Earth orbit, the gravitational field of our planet somehow, possibly, effected the fold system and caused a secondary fold to occur within the system itself. When the system disappeared, the ship was still folding, which resulted in a mis-navigation to Pluto's elliptical orbit near Neptune." He shrugged his shoulders. "But, this is all hypothesis and theory that hasn't been proved. So, you're assumption is as good as mine."

"I'm relieved," Lisa dead-panned.

"Did you find any other side effects to this... phenomenon?" the Captain asked.

"Nothing has shown up yet, Sir."

"Very well. Continue with the investigation. I want a full report." Sesshoumaru and Lisa turned to leave, but the Doctor had a little more to say.

"Captain," Sesshoumaru paused in mid-stride. "I know it is only theory of course, but there may be a way to utilize this reaction as some form of barrier." That peaked his interest.

"Barrier? Can you develop it?" Lang nodded. "Start on it ASAP and keep me posted."

"Yes, sir."

The two officers exited the area and began ascending the elevator. The silver-haired captain had a passive, contemplating look on his features. Commander Hayes also seem to be thinking of the information that was just handed to them. "Barrier, hmm?"

"The ship has much offensive capabilities," he said. "A defensive barrier of some sort would provide a little balance and increase our survivability."

"I just hope he gets it up and working before the enemy attacks again." She frowned. "They've been tailing us ever since we left Uranus and they haven't attacked. I wonder what their planning to do."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Yes, I am curious, also. They are most likely waiting for us to make a move, then react accordingly, or possibly waiting for the right time to attack."

* * *

**Mecha Holding Bay  
****SDF-1 Macross - On-board Factory**

Engineers and officers of the UNMC stood in one of the huge empty bays within the _Macross_ near the production factory. It was a bay that was normally use to house finished products that were ready to be transported to their destination. Usually the bay was crowded with destroids, VF-1 Valkyrie variants and many types of missiles and ammunition, but today it housed four large shuttles that were large enough to carry a full platoon of destroids each.

"The crew and I are calling them Marauders," Keiichi said to Colonel Kusanagi. "But their official designation would be ASC-1 Assault Drop-ship, according to the UN Spacy guys."

The ASC-1 seemed box-like in appearance from the side, but from a frontal or rear view, they looked more like wide hexagon-shaped hulls. The forward section of the Assault Boat was conical and tapered off into a board point with the cockpit on the upper half, while the lower half contained a section for communications and electronic warfare. Colonel Kusanagi seemed to be impressed with the over-all look of the transport.

"So, how many VTs can each carry?" she asked.

He made a motion with his hand. "Why don't you ask them?"

All four of the Marauders opened up from each side, displaying that each ship held at least six destroids. There were six Tomahawks in one ship, another held a mix of four Riflemen and four Tomahawks, the third held six of the new MBR-07 Spartans that they stole from the UN Spacy/Army, while the fourth and last held as much as eight Riflemen. All four had enough space and head room to clear the ship without any hassle and locking bays so VTs could be secured during transport.

"That many, huh?"

"Yes, sir. They're powered by twelve over-tuned FF-2001D fusion turbine engines that we **acquired**," he said the last word using finger quotes. "and modified from the _Prometheus_, and around 10 NBS-1 high-thrust vernier thrusters that we managed to scrape up from around the production plant. There is a 300 ton limit on what you can carry, but even if you... somehow fit a Heavy Howard in it, I can still guarantee you'll have a maximum delta-v of 3.8 kps in space and at most 805 kph in Earth atmosphere."

She raised an eyebrow. "Atmosphere? But I only specified that we needed a boarding craft in space."

He shrugged. "We got bored, what can I say. It hasn't been tested on actual re-entry yet, of course, but we did put it through several tests that we were able to conduct. The other day, we had Hotel company come in and blast away with their flame throwers to test the heat resistance of the ships underbelly. Passed with flying colors."

"Those flame throwers are really hot. Especially since they could be used in a vacuum where there isn't any air." She patted him on the back. "I've seen enough, Lieutenant. I want a full report by the end of the day that and a proposal written up that I can give to the First Officer. If these babies perform well in combat, you might even get promoted." She grinned.

"Really?" He sounded excited.

"Nah, I'm just fucking with you." His face fell. "But it **will** look good on your next promotion review. I can guarantee you that much."

* * *

**UN Spacy Gymnasium  
****SDF-1 Macross - UN Spacy Base**

A large crowd of both Spacy soldiers and Marines were gathered inside the base gymnasium. They all were surrounding a large floor mat, shouting and cheering on as a pair of soldiers were duking it out in a good ol' boxing match. It was Spacy verses Marines and much to the displeasure of the Marines, they were losing. Three rounds have already passed and their pugilist, one of the younger Marines, was getting his ass handed to him by the stronger Spacy pilot.

"Come on, kid." taunted the pilot, jabbing him right in the face. "I've been holding back all this time just to give you a handicap. Boxing really isn't my thing, you know."

"Just shut up and fight," grumbled the kid, already sporting a swollen eye and lip. It really irked him that he couldn't land a decent hit on this guy.

"Alright, kid, you asked for it."

The Spacy pilot came in quickly, landing a strong hook punch that flew past the kid's defenses. The boxing glove connected square on the jaw, rocking his head and body back. In the few seconds he stumbled after the hit connected, it took even less to hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Easy, easy!" exclaimed the pilot, hopping over to his squadron buddies. "I didn't even break a sweat. That kid was a push over."

"How about you try me then, hmmm?" came a teasing female voice.

"Huh?" The pilot looked over at a short Marine Corps female with short brown hair wearing a white karate gi with a black belt. He noticed that she had the stripes of a Sergeant Major sewn onto her sleeves. What he really noticed was that she was a little more than half his size. "Girl, are you crazy? You'll get hurt. I'm a 3rd Dan in Shotokan Karate."

Nabiki sent him a sultry smirk. "I'm a 3rd Dan in Kempo, what's your point?" She moved into a pondering pose. "Maybe your... chicken..?"

That got a few reactions from the audience. The Marines were shouting and cheering on their Sergeant Major while the majority of the Spacy soldiers and pilots were egging on their fellow pilot, telling him to teach her a quick lesson.

"Hey, you didn't just call me chicken, did ya?" He narrowed his eyes. "I'm telling you right now that I'm not scared of nothing."

She rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease, if the shoe fits, wear it, right?" That got more reactions from the Spacy side and a few were trying to instigate a match. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you, baby."

One of his squadron mates grabbed his arm. "Man, don't fight her. She's a tough one. Really tough. I've seen her and her girlfriend spar and those chicks are nuts!"

He pulled his arm away. "Dude, you must of been drunk when you saw them. They were probably clawing at each other like a couple of cats. I got this." His friend threw his hands up in the air. He warned him.

"Kick his ass, Sarge!"

"Beat him down, Joker!"

"Give him one for the Corps!"

"Biki-chan, don't beat him too badly!"

Nabiki waved off her supporters, trying to settle them down. "Yeah, yeah. I'll do my best."

"You ready to get beat down, girlie?" taunted the pilot. She only smirked and held up one finger. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"She's gonna beat you in one minute!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Is that so?"

She shook her head, narrowing her eyes and forming a smirk. "One hit."

"That's it!"

The pilot threw off his boxing gloves and came at Nabiki with a flying kick. She quickly performed the splits, ducking down and rolling forward into a squat. Turning, she blocked an incoming punch, diverted another away from her face then hopped over a low roundhouse kick. She flipped in mid-air, landing on her hands and cart-wheeled to the side to avoid an axe-kick. Finding her footing, she ducked low, shifting her footing to move under and around his strong roundhouse kick then block the follow-up back-fist. Nabiki took a step back, blocking a flurry of punches from the pilot with a smirk that seemed to egg him on.

"You're a 3rd Dan Shotokan Karate, right?" she asked in a teasing voice. She noticed that he was breathing hard. "What's wrong? I haven't finished stretching yet. Don't tell me you're going to quit now."

"How come you're not attacking?" he asked, a pissed off tone in his voice.

She shrugged. "I told I'm going to end it one hit. I don't want to embarrass you that much." She resumed smirking. "But if you want to get owned that badly, that's fine by me."

"Screw you!"

She held out her palm. "Think you can afford that?"

He charged at her, a pissed off anger in his eyes and face. Nabiki sighed and took up her a basic kempo stance. When the pilot neared and threw his arm in a hay-maker aimed at her face, she reached out with her left hand and slapped the arm down in a block, then struck with her right fist. She connected with his jaw and powered through, launching the pilot off his feet sailing across the mat. He landed with a loud thud and bounced twice, flipping over once so that his body remained face up, but his legs pointed away from Nabiki. He was out cold.

"Holy shit..." muttered one of the Spacy squadron pilots.

The pilot's wing-mates went to check on him and gasped. "Oh my God! Someone call a Corpsman. She broke his jaw!"

The Sergeant Major simply bowed to the pilot's unconscious body before placing her hands on her hips. "Anyone else?" No answer. "This ends today's lesson: Never underestimate the size of your opponent, especially when she's the sole Master of Tendo Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu. Right, Marines?"

"OOH-Rah!"

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"This is the Bridge to all hands. The SDF-1 will be disengaging and reverted back to standard ship format. All citizens please move to the nearest shelter immediately." Lisa announced over the PA system. "I repeat, the SDF-1 will conduct a transformation and return to standard **ship-mode**. Please report to the nearest section shelter for the time being. The Captain apologizes for the inconvenience. Transformation will commence in T-minus three minutes and counting."

It has been two weeks into the second month of their travel to Saturn and the 2nd largest planet in their solar system was within visual range. It was still be another two weeks before the _Macross_ achieves satellite orbit within the planets ring system. Still the enemy hasn't reared their ugly heads, nor have they increased their trailing position from the SDF-1's flank.

"All section chiefs reporting the streets are clear, sir." Kim informed the Captain.

"Proceed."

"Transformation under-way, sir. Thirty seconds and counting until transformation is complete." said Sammie.

"Video transmission from engineering, sir. I'm patching it to your station." said Kim.

"Ah, Chief Engineer Lang." Sesshoumaru seemed amused that Lang would contact him in such a way. Usually he arrived in person or use a voice-only connection. "What bad news do you have to report to me today?"

The dark-eyed engineer chuckled. "Ha ha, none of that today, Captain. I would like to inform you that my staff and myself have finished developing a working barrier system using that reaction inside the fold system section."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you have?"

"Yes, sir. Except that we cannot cover the whole fortress at one time."

"I see. I guess she is too big."

"The best we were able to come up with is this," Lang's image was replaced by a diagram of the SDF-1 after a modular transformation, or **attack-mode**. "Our system can be utilized as an effective counter-measure. These photon barriers can be moved to deflect any incoming lasers, thus." The diagram displayed three little bubbles moving along the ship, deflecting simulated enemy attacks.

A small audience consisting of Claudia, Megumi and Lisa appeared behind the Captain, also watching his display. "..." He rubbed his chin.

"The barriers are controlled by universal gyros that we have set-up in another section of the bridge. We call it the _Pin-Point Barrier_."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "That's pathetic." she said, mostly to herself but Sesshoumaru and Lisa had to agree with her.

"Doctor Lang, have you actually tested these barriers?" Sesshoumaru asked, being a little skeptical of such a small barrier. "As ingenious as they sound, would they actually hold against enemy fire? And how would the energy requirements of these... pin-point barriers effect the ships weaponry systems?"

"Ah, thank you for asking, Captain. For the later question, I will conduct a thorough vibrational analysis as soon as possible. For the integrity of the barriers power, I have set-up a simple demonstration using the Marine Corps Mike company, 2nd Heavy Assault Battalion."

The screen changed and split to show the an external view of the SDF-1's bridge and radar sail to the left, while the right split showed a UNMC HWR-00 Mk. II _Monster_, or Heavy Howard as it's nickname, rising from a lift toward the ship's bow. The displays were obviously from a VF-1 or VF/A-3's head cameras.

"As you know, Captain, with the exception of the Mk.1 Heavy Rail guns, the HWR-00 Monsters 406mm cannons are the strongest conventional projectile weapons that the ship has available." On the left side of the screen, a glowing bubble appeared over the fore-castle, covering the huge viewing port that separated several bridge levels from the vacuum. "Prepare for incoming, Bridge."

Lisa looked at Sesshoumaru. "Is he going to do what I think he's doing?" He nodded. "Doctor, stop this right now!"

"_Roger that, Doctor. Beginning fire-mission._" This came from the destroid commander inside the huge mammoth.

On the screen, the Heavy Howard open fired, shooting each 406mm (16 inch) cannons one after the other. The girls inside the bridge screamed as they felt the shock-waves created from the 1125 kg high-explosive shells impacting the bridge. But, their screams quickly died down when they discovered they were not dead and the Heavy Howard was still firing. Eyes turned to the bubble obstructing their view of open space and they were surprised to see that the powerful 16 inch shells were exploding against the barrier, causing it to ripple. When the 28th shot from the Heavy Howard smashed and exploded against the barrier, it stopped firing since it depleted it's ammunition.

The screen flickered back to Doctor Lang's visage. "Sir, are you okay in there?" His voice sounded very worried.

Lisa looked over at the Captain. "Sir, permission to head down to engineering to personally strangle Chief Engineer Lang?"

"Denied." he stated firmly. He switched his attention to the doctor. His eyes narrowed and sent the man a glare. "Doctor Lang. I will only warn you once. If you perform a test like that again, Founder of Robotechnology or not, I will have you placed in front of a firing squad and executed. Do you understand me?"

Lang had a frown on his face. "Ah.. I apologize, Captain." he said sincerely. "I instructed one of my engineers mates to place the barrier on the Mk1 Particle Cannon turret that we had evacuated earlier in preparation for a live-fire test. The imbecile took it upon himself to place the barrier on the forecastle and redirect the destroids weapons fire. This will definitely not happen again, Sir."

Lisa furrowed her eyebrows. "I know it won't, Doctor. I want a full report on that individual. As a matter of fact, I want him relieved of duty and confined to quarters until an appropriate trail by court marshall is arranged. I..." Sesshoumaru held up a hand to stop her.

"Doctor Lang, though I would usually allow a situation like this pass, I have to agree with my executive officer. Please relieve the individual of his duties and call a Marine military police detail to escort him to his quarters remain he will remain in confinement."

"Yes, sir." Lang sighed. "I will get on it right away. Lang out."

Sammie turned to the Captain. "That was really scary!" she exclaimed. "How could that guy do such a thing like that?"

"He probably wanted to prove that the barrier system worked since the Captain was obviously skeptical about it." said Megumi. "We're actually lucky that the barrier **did** work." Everyone else agreed.

"That's enough. Return to your stations." grumbled Sesshoumaru.

"Sir, what about the Marine unit that open fired?"

He shook his head. "They were only following orders. Even though it was not an order they should have followed in the first place. In times of war, soldiers have duties to perform and it is understood by many officers that the individual soldier is made to take orders from a ranking officer. Which is why during war crimes trials, NCOs almost are never held responsible if their orders came from any one ranking O-1 or higher."

"So... they're going scott free?"

"No. If I know Colonel Kusanagi, she should be reprimanding her soldiers at this very moment."

* * *

**ATAD Destroid Bay  
****SDF-1 Macross - Daedalus**

The HWR-00 MkII Monster came to a complete stop after moving from the section of the SDF-1 back to the Daedalus. Crews quickly approached and began looking over the third Heavy Howard, built from the on-board factory.

The HWR-00 MkII Monster was a mammoth of a machine. It stood approximately 74 ft high, a body length of 73ft long without barrels and 135 ft long with barrels, and was 80 ft wide due to it's arm span. The Monster was not only named for it's weaponry or size, but for it's massive 285.5 metric ton weight when fully loaded. It was powered by a Galland WT 1001 thermonuclear reactor with back-up CT 8P thermonuclear reactor. The Monster was clearly twice the height, width of any destroid or battloid and it's weight equaled up to 10 MBR-04 Tomahawks.

The most unique feature of the Monster, or Heavy Howard as many call it, were the four 406mm (16 inch) Vickers Mk6 auto-loading, liquid fueled, liquid cooled cannons. The cannons were mounted on the top of the Monster and can fire 1125 kg high-explosive, 1300 kg armor piercing, 987 kg anti-aircraft or 1254 kg nuclear shells at an astounding firing rate of one round per cannon every five seconds. The maximum range of the Monsters guns were 21 km on Earth with the VT at zero degrees of inclination. If it were standing on an inclined surface or if it were leaning back, the maximum range will be larger due to the increased barrel elevation. At the optimum angle, the maximum range will exceed 50 km, though accuracy will be limited at that range. The shell room can house 28 rounds. The secondary weapon for the Heavy Howard were a pair of Raytheon LSSN-20G triple-tube long-range missile launchers that were built into the arms. Each tube can carry two RMS-1 _Angel of Death_ nuclear reaction missiles, a total of 12 on the Monsters, each armed with a W-120 nuclear reaction warhead with a selectable yield between 25 kt to 100 kt. But the Marines were planning to replace the Angel of Death warhead with a conventional high-explosive type and save the nuclear warheads for special missions.

"Wow!" Ayame exclaimed after stepping out of the Monster's cockpit and climbing down a ladder. "These things pack quite a punch. I'm just glad that Doctor Lang's barrier thing actually worked."

"Yeah," agreed the tank commander, following right behind her. "The Doc's been borrowing the Howard's and has had us firing off the guns inside one of the empty bays against some sort of shield. We could **never** penetrate it, even when we doubled and compressed the fuel charge using the AP shells." He petted the armor of the mecha as if it was a pet. "And this baby just rolled off the assembly lines. What a good way to test it out."

Ayame nodded. "I was a little skeptical of these things at first, but..." She shook her head. "If only they had more ammunition, they could cause more havoc against an enemy force."

"16 inch cannons are great, but we don't have a battleships storage capacity. 28 rounds is the limit." He jerked his thumb at the Monster. "But those RMS-1's are a little too much. I mean, if we're providing artillery support, we can't fire them since they'll be to close to our own troops."

"I've talked to the guys at the production plant. They said to just keep our stock of RMS-1 Angel of Death missiles and they'll roll out similar variants with conventional warheads for the Monsters and fighters called the AMM-54 Firebird." He stretched out. "They were suppose to get some of them on ARMD-10, but you know what happened."

"Rather not think about it, boss."

"Lost someone close?" He nodded. "Alright, I won't bring it up anymore." She jerked her thumb toward the locker rooms. "Let's get changed and I'll treat you to some chow in the city."

"Hey, thanks!" He exclaimed, following her lead. "Do you think the Captain is pissed off, sir?"

"Oh hell yeah!" She said, grinning. "I bet you that he's expecting me to be chew and spitting you out right now. Little did he know that it was I, Ayame Kusanagi, that was the gunner on that Monster."

"Ha ha ha." he laughed.

"You know, the designers should of considered life-span of those things. Drop down the shell size to 305mm (12 inches) and it can carry at least triple the ammunition capacity. Seven salvos isn't really going to do much."

"Imagine they put a small version of the SDF-1's rail guns on it?"

"Woo! Over kill!"

* * *

**Shopping District  
****SDF-1 Macross - Macross City**

Basic training was complete for the many young men and women that volunteered to join the Robotech Defense Force and UN Spacy. Now that the eight weeks of basic were complete, the new soldiers were able to enjoy time off on leave before they return for active duty. Many decided to spend their time with family that were on-board the ship, while many, including a young new recruit named Rick Hunter, were going around town with their girlfriends.

"Rick, let me carry that." said Lynn Minmei. The two of them were walking down the streets of the shopping district of Macross City. Rick was in his duty uniform, which consisted of a white dress jacket with blue and red trim, navy blue pants with red trim, and a black belt with gold buckle around the waist. He was carrying a large brown bag full of shopping items.

Rick joined UN Spacy and the RDF because he had nothing better to do. All he ever wanted in life was become a a great pilot like his adoptive big brother Roy Fokker. But ever since the Marines pulled him into the ship that fateful day many months ago when the ship first folded, his dreams of ever flying again were shot down. It was war time and flying in the vacuum of space in his fan-jet was out of the question. Roy and Minmei have been trying to convince him to join the military, but he continued to put it off. Then the day came where Minmei almost died during the transformation of the ship and he realize that if he wanted his girlfriend to be safe, he would have to actually do something about it. Which is why he enlisted as a pilot for UN Spacy. As a more selfish and personal reason, he also wanted to fly with his big brother and get in the saddle of a Valkyrie again like he did back on Earth.

"It's okay."

"But it looks bad."

He shook his head. "Stop worry about the uniform already."

"Well, if you don't mind." She stopped when she spotted a clothing store. "Ooo.. Please, Rick, stop just a minute." She started ogling the clothes in the window.

"Huh?" He noticed what she was looking at. "Yeah, uhh... it's really nice." He didn't have a clue what she was looking at.

She grabbed his hand. "I promise it will only be a second."

He realized what kind of store it was. "Hey umm.. I can't go in there."

"Hmm... What else did you have in mind?"

Rick knew he couldn't do anything about it, so he reluctantly followed her in. The clothing store was a women's boutique and was filled with an array of outfits, dresses, shoes and accessories - nothing he was really interested in, though if Minmei wanted to shop here, he doesn't mind. But just being in the shop itself made him feel a little nervous.

Minmei examined two dresses that she had in her hands, trying to decide on which one to buy. "Hmmm... Ah." She back right into one of the few changing room, winking at Rick. "Okay now, no peeking."

"... right." he said, wondering why he would peek in the first place. The store clerk behind him laughed out loud at him, and he accidentally tipped the large bag he was holding, spilling a few items on the floor. He knelt down to pick them up, only to drop even more. "Ah!"

"Good morning, ladies." The female clerk greeted a trio young women.

"Do you have a selection of lingerie?" one of them asked.

"Of course we do. Please, step right this way."

"Colonel, I'm surprised to see you here." said a familiar voice.

_Uh-oh_, thought Rick, remembering that voice from somewhere, but he really couldn't really place where he heard it. _Colonel? I didn't see any other guy here besides myself_. He shrugged his shoulders and continued gathering the items he dropped while under a table, hoping none of women could see him. He saw three pairs of legs appear to his left and a single pair to his right. He was surprised to find that this Colonel was a women.

"Well, I do like to shop when the time permits, Lisa." the Colonel replied in a deep and smooth feminine voice. "I may be a Marine, but I'm still a woman. You wouldn't mind if I joined your little shopping group, would you?"

"Oh, we wouldn't mind at all. Actually, I was hoping to get to know you better, Colonel. Oh, this looks nice."

"... darn paper bags..." he barely muttered.

"You know..." began the voice of the Colonel. "Looking up a woman's skirt is usually done by little kids. So I would suggest that you get out from under there."

Rick crawled out from under the table, holding the bag securely within his arms. He had a bad case of blush on his face, embarrassed from being accused of looking up girls skirts. His level of embarrassment increased even more when three of the four women were gasping in surprise when he stood up. But the fourth woman, the Colonel, almost made him pass out. The olive drab tube top that barely contained her large bosom and the matching lace-up mini skirt showed a lot of her brown tanned skin which contrasted her long silver-like hair.

"Ah..!" He fumbled with his bag, spilling it's contents once more. He mentally thanked himself for turning away and for the bag spilling. Now he could calm down before he really did pass out.

"Umm... we'll come back later." said Lisa, Sammie and Kim following right after her.

"Bye-bye, little boy." Giggled Ayame, joining the trio of bridge officers.

"Oh boy..." Rick breathed.

* * *

Later in the day, Rick was walking near the base with Roy. The veteran pilot and big brother was explaining to Rick about a few responsibilities as a pilot and some perks that he would be receiving because of his status. 

"From today on you're a real fighter pilot. You even get you own room. Congratulations." he said. "But remember, even though you have your own room, it doesn't mean you can fool around." He noticed something. "Oh and one more thing..."

"What?"

"Atten-shun!" Roy stood straight and saluted the group in front of them.

"Ah!" Rick gasped at seeing the same girls and that Colonel lady from the boutique.

Lt Colonel Kusanagi, in her sexy and revealing outfit, Lt Commander Hayes, and Lieutenants Porter, Leeds and Young were returning Roy's salute. Ayame had an amused smirk on her lips.

"..." The new Skull squadron pilot was speechless when Lisa stepped up to him. He even blushed when he saw Colonel Kusanagi's gaze sizing him up. "Ah..."

Roy also seemed amused, but for different reasons. "Why you little devil! I didn't know you knew Commander Hayes and Colonel Kusanagi. She's even checking you out."

"Well, kind of.. you know what I mean."

"It's him!" exclaimed Kim, giggling like a school girl.

"That's Mr Lingerie." said Sammie.

Vanessa had a questioning look. "Mr. Lingerie?" Kim whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my goodness!"

"Commander Fokker, is this the brilliant new pilot that you've been raving about to everyone? Why don't you introduce him." Lisa said.

"Sure thing. Rick?"

Hunter saluted the brown haired and silver-haired women. "Uh, umm.. I'm Rick Hunter."

"Lieutenant Colonel Ayame Kusanagi, 1st Armored Tactical Assault Division, United Nations Marine Corps." saluted Ayame, then shaking Rick's hand. She smirked when he winced from the strength of her grip.

"And I'm Lieutenant Commander Hayes," said Lisa, also saluting. Her smile dropped when she suddenly thought of something. "Rick Hunter? Where have I heard that name before...?" She gasped! "You're that loud mouth pilot, aren't you?"

Rick sweated. "And your that sour-"

Lisa narrowed her eyes. "Yup."

"Oh no!"

Roy chuckled. "I'd say you should watch that mouth of yours for now on, because she's your superior officer and second in command of the SDF-1."

"Ah, sir!" He quickly saluted.

Lisa started walking off. "I hope for his sake that he takes your advice." She stopped after walking a few feet. "Oh, and by the way, I don't know what you particular problem is, but you should be hanging around in lingerie shops, let alone hiding under tables to peek at other women."

Sammie stood right next to him and look at his face. "Lecher!"

He sighed when everyone seemed to have passed by, or so he thought. The sound of a womans giggle caught his attention and he felt like a deer caught in the head-lights of a car when he laid his eyes back on Colonel Kusanagi. The blush that he had earlier formed on his cheeks once again when she stepped close to him and Roy.

"Geez, Colonel, you're gonna give the kid a heart attack with that outfit." said Roy, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, where'd you come from anyway, a strip club? Do we even have one on ship?"

"Hah, you wish, Fokker. As a matter of fact, I was out shopping with the girls and getting to know the commander a little better." She trained her eyes onto Rick. "So, tell me about the newbie. Is he shit-hot as you claim him to be?"

"Ha ha ha, yeah, you could say that. Rick actually had a crash course in Valkyries back on Earth during the invasion."

"Well, welcome to the military, kid." She passed by Rick and patted his head, much to his annoyance. "Don't die."

Rick blinked when she said those words. He turned and watched her walking away, though his gaze immediately went down to her round rear-end that moved when she walked. Even if he did like Minmei, he'll have some dreams tonight about the Marine Corps commander.

* * *

**Zentraedi Fleet Command Ship  
****Nupetiet-Vergnitzs Class Flagship**

"So, the Micronians have made it to the 6th planet, eh?" Breetai grabbed what look like a radio. "Communications, hail Captain Zureal."

A large floating projection of another Zentraedi, a male that was very stocky and had a double-chin, appeared outside the command point where Breetai and Execedor stood. He saluted Commander Breetai. "Ready for your orders, Commander Breetai."

"Captain Zureal. Once we are in range, you will proceed to the 6th planets ring zone along with your destroyersquadron to search and capture the battle-fortress. You may use force, but I want that ship intact, do you understand?"

"Sir, I understand clearly."

Breetai nodded. "Very well. As you know, that ships armament is very lethal so the mission danger increases for you and your comrades. I will give you 48 Micronian hours to devise a plan before you mission begins. I suggest that you plan well, as you know, they can be very resourceful when pressed."

"Yes, Commander. My staff and I will work on a plan then begin our assault on the battle-fortress. Zureal, Out."

"Do you really think he can do it, Commander?" asked Execedor.

"No, actually, I don't." he replied, frowning. "But Captain Zureal has been one of my best commanders in my fleet for the past few cycles. He's loyal and he knows well about conducting battle tactics. It's also unfortunate that the Micronians are also very familiar with the war... Zureal will have a very difficult challenge placed before him."

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

Saturn was a relief to many on board the battle-fortress. It was a sign that they were just one step closer to home, to Earth. But, it was an indication that the enemy was being too lax, unlike their first encounter and the enemy assault before the sling-shot from Uranus. Captain Sesshoumaru was the main character that was more worried about the enemy attack them at this point. To him, there was no chance in hell that an enemy force would just sit idle for no reason.

The enemy would be attacking them here at Saturn. He knew it.

"Captain, I just switched on ECM and in the next twelve minutes we should be undetectable by the enemy." Sammie informed the Captain after completing his order.

"So, Sir, what shall we do now?" asked Lisa. "I suggest that we take advantage of the enemy fleet and immediately begin the sling-shot maneuver around Saturn. The faster we get home, the better. But you have the last say, sir."

Sesshoumaru leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows against his knees and laid his chin on his hands. He seemed to be in deep thought. "The enemy fleet allowed us to come to Saturn. I believe they are planning to attack within the next couple of days, probably throw in a surprise or two. They'll most like send in a search team to find the _Macross_ and then attack in force." He looked at Vanessa. "Ms Leeds, relay coordinates to Claudia. Set a course for Janus, one of Saturn's satellites."

"Aye-aye, sir. Claudia, I'm uploading to your terminal."

"Roger, setting course for the Cassini quadrant."

Lisa stood next to him. "What do you have in mind, sir?"

"Wars are won by information. When you know more about your enemy, you gain vital information that will help you when fighting and an upper-hand in the intelligence game." He leaned back. "We're going to capture an enemy ship."

Many of the officers gasped. "Sir!" exclaimed Claudia.

"But Captain...!" Lisa began to protest, but a simple look from him shut her up.

"The alien fleet will attack and they will come in force. We know that they are trying to capture us, which we will use it to our advantage. When we do leave Saturn, the enemy will still be toward our flank and it would be nice to give them reason not to follow us." His voice seemed amused and a little eager. "Once we have the enemy ship, Doctor Lang and his engineers can have a field day reverse engineering enemy technology and we can use salvage from their ship to top-off our supplies."

Lisa placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have been planning this for a while, sir?"

"That is correct."

"Very well, the SDF-1 will prepare for an immediate counter-offensive."

* * *

End of Chapter 9

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Unlike many Macross/Robotech stories, no one ever mentions the Zentraedi until they actually meet them. I decided, since there have been many drastic changes, that I would introduce them and get their side of the story. This chapter spans the total of one month before the battle of Saturn's Rings in episode 6 Blitzkrieg.

The martial arts duel was just something I wanted to add in. Because of the lack of battles within the two months, I just wanted to show the readers a couple activities that the Marines and UN Spacy/RDF soldiers participate in when they're not on duty. And it also shows Nabiki's status. Since she lost he whole family, including Ranma and his family, she trained herself throughout the years in Tendo Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu, or Anything-Goes, and became the sole-master in the Art.

Things will be a little different at Saturn in Chapter 10: Battle of Saturn's Rings


	11. Chapter 10: Battle of Saturn's Rings

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 10: Battle of Saturn's Rings

* * *

"_This is Delta-One to Black Knights, course correction to three-zero-eight plus zero-five. Enemy force estimated to be within firing range in ninety seconds. Prepare to intercept!_" 

"Knight-Lead to Black, Gold, Gamma and Delta flights. You heard the lady, Marines! Assume interception formation seventeen."

"Knight-Gold, roger.

"Knight-Black, copy that Colonel."

"Knight-Gamma, roger."

"Knight-Delta, roger."

Lt Colonel Kusanagi switch on her main armament. "Lock and load, Knights. Switch to Jackhammer missiles and relay your targeting information to your flight leader. Flight leaders transmit to my system. Designate individual targets and prioritize artillery, recon and command pods."

"Knight-Gamma to Knight-Lead, enemy pods are within range. Transmitting now."

Each Black Knight VF/A-3E transmitted their lock-on information to the flight leaders, who beamed it forward to Ayame's computer. Each fighter was armed with a total of six AMM-30 Jackhammer missiles - two on the outer hard-points on each wing and one on each hard-point on the left and right ventral fuselage of the fighter. They were also armed with three AMM-1 Stiletto missiles on the central hard-points of each wing and a UMM-5 armored missile pods that held 10 GA-100 Starfire missiles on the inner wing hard-points.

"Knight-Lead to Delta-One, engaging enemy in fifteen seconds, mark."

"_Roger, Colonel. We're launching Vikings and vectoring to your location, Buster. Ten minutes out, over_."

"Roger that. Knight-Lead to squadron. Fire at will, I repeat, fire at will."

"Knight-Black, Fox-Three!"

"Knight-Eight, Fox-three!"

"Knight-Twenty, Fox-three!"

Colonel Kusanagi pickled the Jackhammers and watched as they launched toward the distant enemy pods along with the rest of the squadrons own. She looked down at her console, watching the display showing the approach of the missiles to the enormous amount of enemy units directly in their path. When the missiles neared the half-way point, she saw a few of them disappearing off the display and she immediately knew they were being shot down. The missiles smart-guidance systems kicked in and began taking evasive maneuvers to reach their targets. More were being shot down. Then impact. The space ahead of the Black Knights lit up like fireworks as the Jackhammers released over five-hundred Starfire missiles in close proximity to the enemy.

"Got them!" someone exclaimed.

Ayame narrowed her eyes. "Don't celebrate so soon! Match their speed before firing. Now break formation and reverse acceleration!" She pressed one of the buttons on her throttle control and lifted it up. The legs of the Strike Eagle swung forward and completely stopped the fighter. "Major Hiller, I'm your wing. You take lead."

"Yes, sir!"

"Knight-Gold, copy!"

"Knight-Gamma, copy!"

"Knight-Delta, copy!"

Major Hiller, along with the rest of the Knights, followed the Colonel, engaging Guardian-mode and reversing acceleration. Steve looked up and his targeting computer picked up three pods. He smirked as he switch to the UMM-5 pods.

"Knight-Black, come on baby, sweet-lock, fox-one!"

GA-100 missiles streamed out of the missile pods as his Strike Eagle rocketed backward when he engaged the throttle. The GA-100, the same missiles on the Jackhammer, were not just heat-seekers, but active-homing missiles. They darted through the vacuum and tracked out the enemy pods. Just as they arrived, the enemy quickly took evasive maneuvers, setting off the warheads close-proximity sensors and managing to remain intact. They moved to close in on Hiller.

"Damn it! These fucking jokers really are good out here." he cursed loudly. "Oh hell no! You did **not** shoot that blue shit at me!" He quickly pulled his fighter back when the enemy got to close, quickly maneuvering out of the way to get out of their targeting box. "Colonel, they're yours!"

"Roger!" said Ayame.

Missiles erupted from her pods and she moved in to engaged the enemies. Her fighter danced within short-range forcing the pods to break up only to get chased by her missiles. She played round-a-bout on a pod, nailing it several times with her GU-12 gun-pod. Another salvo of missiles released, chasing down a second pod while she switched to soldier mode and attacked the third, her sensors confirming enemy kill from a direct missile hit. She powered her thrusters and closed within mêlée range of the last pod, slamming a her battloid's left fist into the pod and tearing off the armor to expose the cockpit. She attacked with a hammer blow with her left, but the enemy blocked and struck with his left at her Strike Eagle's head. She blocked and grabbed his offending fist with her left hand, grabbing his shoulder with her right, then aimed with her head and fired a short burst of the twin REB-20B converging energy cannons. She blasted open his helmet, instantly killing him and exposing his flesh to the vacuum of space.

"Three down!" she called out.

"Woah!" exclaimed Hiller. He was surprised at how skilled the Colonel was.

"She's a genius!" someone said.

"_King-Lead to Knight-Lead, can we party?_" came a sexy female voice.

"Knight-Black to King-Lead, Knight-Black has Lead. You can party any time with me, baby!" joked Hiller.

"_I don't know about that hot-shot. You're wife will be mad at me._" King-Lead replied. "_We have another round of pods coming in from point two-two-four-niner. Vikings will intercept, over._"

"Roger, King-Lead. Call if you need back-up, over."

"_This is Delta-One. A large battle vessel has just materialized out of a fold operation and his near the vicinity of our cover area. Scanners detect a large number of enemy battle pods being launched. Skull, Blue and Red squadrons intercept!_"

"Shit!" Ayame cursed. "The battle pods were just decoys!"

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"Confirmed, enemy vessel is what intel calls as a destroyer. The same type that we destroyed two months ago." Vanessa inform the Captain.

"Has the enemy showed any sign that we have been detected?" Lisa asked.

"Negative, Commander. ECM is still enabled and should still be effective since we are taking cover on the southern side of Saturn's Rings. The enemy seems like they can't find us." Vanessa added.

Sesshoumaru nodded "Claudia, calculate a targeting solution. I want our weapons hitting it non-stop."

"Aye, Captain." Claudia began her work.

"Sir, contact! Enemy pods have broken through Red squadrons pickets and are closing rapidly."

"Delta-One to Alpha, Juliet and Mike companies. Prepare for incoming enemy pods from Q2 sector." said Sammie.

"_Captain Naydall to Delta-One. Roger, Sammie. We'll give them hell_."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Drop ECM and prepare for evasive maneuvers. Claudia, do you have that targeting solution yet?"

"Yes, sir! All batteries are set to two-five percent output and are ready to fire."

"Fire!"

Mk1 and Mk3 particle cannon turrets aimed up at a positive angle, zeroing in right onto the enemy destroyer that lied past the ice fields that made up Saturn's rings. Every turret that could aim open fired on the ship, their particle blast tearing through the ice fields until they finally connected with the underbelly of the ship. Unlike at full-power, which would of easily destroyed the vessel with one salvo from all cannons, at 25 percent the particle blast caused minor damaged. But because of their lower firing setting, the cannons could fire rapidly. Salvo after salvo smashed into the under belly of the ship, tearing through it's armor repeatedly. Internal explosions occurred as the salvos damaged critical internal systems.

"Claudia. Change course and take us above the rings." Sesshoumaru commanded.

"Aye-aye, sir!"

Vanessa gasped! "Oh no! Sir, two enemy fold reactions to our port and aft. One is another destroyer-class and the other is what intel has designated as a cruiser!"

Lisa moved over to Vanessa's screen. "Damn. Sammie, launch Alert-One and Two."

"Delta-One to Prometheus. Emergency! Launch Yellow and Ghost squadron to intercept enemies in Q3 and Q4, Buster."

"_Ghost-Lead, Roger._"

"_Yellow-Lead, Roger._"

Claudia turned to the Captain. "Sir, SDF-1 has just cleared the ring zone."

"Enemy ships are following, sir." said Lisa.

"Good. Claudia, finish off the destroyer and target the next one. We're going to single out the cruiser. Sammie, status on Colonel Kusanagi's squadrons?"

"Sir, they're just finishing mopping up the decoys."

The ship shuddered.

"Enemy cruiser is firing on us, sir!" exclaimed Megumi.

"Activate the pin-point barrier." he stated.

Megumi nodded. "Bridge to Pin-Point control. Captains orders, activate and begin defensive procedures." She looked back at him. "Barrier activated, sir."

"_This is Captain Naydall to Delta-One. Tell those barrier controllers to concentrate on the laser weaponry. Our Riflemen will shoot down the missiles!_"

Megumi nodded at Sammie. "I copy that. Relaying now."

The ship shuddered again from another salvo from the enemy, but it wasn't as strong as the first time. Sesshoumaru smirked. "Sammie, contact Kusanagi. Have her two squadrons return and begin strafing missions along the cruiser. I want their weapon batteries disabled."

"Aye-aye, sir!"

"Claudia, adjust course ninety degrees. Target the smaller ship. Full power!"

"Attention gunnery crews. Set weapons to full power. Relaying targeting solution." The weapons chief looked back. "Ready, sir."

"Fire!"

* * *

"_Delta One to Black Knights and Vikings, priority recall. Target enemy cruiser and coordinates five-five-two-seven. Orders are to begin strafing runs along it's hull and disable their primary weapons. The Captain has designated that ship for capture._" 

"Knight-Lead to Delta-One. Roger, were vectoring to five-five-two seven. Launch Green Knights and Red Devils to get a head start on us!"

"_Copy that, Colonel._"

Ayame checked the squadrons location in relation to the SDF-1. They were approximately five minutes out and the cruiser was on the ships flank. "Hiller, I'm taking lead."

"Roger, Colonel."

"Knight-Lead to all Knights and Vikings. We're heading back. Priority recall by the Captain. Were going to vector to coordinates five-five-two-seven and start pounding the shit out of an enemy cruiser and disable their weapons so our assault teams can get in an do their job! Move it, Marines!"

"Knight-Black, Roger!"

"Knight-Gold, Roger sugah!"

"Knight-Gamma, copy that!"

"Knight-Delta, Roger!"

"_King-Lead to Knight-Lead, we're right on your tail, Colonel, lead the way._"

The Black Knights and Vikings immediately regrouped into formation and vectored toward the designated coordinates at full-throttle. Right now it was a race against time. The faster they reached the enemy ship, the less time their fellow Marines has to endure the brunt of the enemy counter-attack. If they didn't make it in time... that scenario was something they were trying to prevent.

* * *

**Flight Deck  
****SDF-1 Macross - Daedalus**

"_Delta-One to Daedalus. Green Knights and Red Devils are to launch immediately and intercept enemy cruiser at coordinates five-five-two-seven, Buster. Primary targets are enemy turret and missile batteries. Black Knights and Vikings are vectoring to location to assist and provide cover. ETA five minutes._"

"Green-Lead to Delta-One, copy orders. Green Knights are taking off."

"Devil-Lead to Delta-One, roger that." replied Captain Smith. "Red Devils are now being lifted to the flight deck."

Elevators along the port and starboard dorsal sections of the Daedalus lifted several VF/A-3E's onto it's flight deck. Even as a giant fur-ball was occurring around the whole ship, while Marine Corps destroids stood on the flight deck of the Daedalus firing their weaponry at attacking enemy battle pods and fighters, plane crews were arming the Strike Eagles and finishing last minute inspections to ensure the pilot's safety. In the middle of battle, these brave men and women risked their lives to make sure their pilot's lives wouldn't be lost. Plane captains gave the signals to their pilots that they were ready for take-off.

"Red-Lead to Devils Good, Bad, Ugly and Evil. Launch!"

Unlike the VF-1 that launch using the Prometheus catapult system, the VF/A-3's launched directly from the elevators like AV-8B Harriers, rising vertical from the deck in fighter-mode and throttling forward to follow the Green Knights path to the enemy cruiser.

"Green-Lead to Devil-Lead, we'll clear a path. You guys take the first whack at them."

"Devil-Lead, roger that, Green Knights. How nice of you. Ladies first, huh?"

"Yes ma'am!" Green-Lead replied.

The fighters bobbed and weaved throughout the gigantic fur-ball between ships. Both squadrons passed up and destroyed battle pod after battle pod in their path, passing Valkyrie fighters engaging with the enemy and debris from both enemy and friendly forces. The sight of seeing destroyed VF-1 Valkyries just made the Marines resolve to complete their mission more stronger.

"Devil-Lead to all flights. Spread out into attack formation Whiskey-Two-Three. Lock Firebirds and prepare to fire."

"Devil-Good, locked and loaded."

"Devil-Bad, armed."

"Devil-Ugly, armed."

"Devil-Evil, we have lock!"

Captain Smith flipped up the switch and pickled her arsenal. "Fox-Three!"

Firebird missiles streamed from the outer and middle hard-points of the VF/A-3Es. The AMM-54 Firebird missile is what UN Spacy calls the successor to the AIM-54 Phoenix missile developed by the US Navy in the later sixties. By using the airframe of the RMS-1 Angel of Death nuclear stand-off missile, the warhead was replaced by a high-explosive fragmentation conventional type which was better suited for assault engagements were friendly forces could be near the blast radius of the nuclear missiles. The conventional warhead, though not a one-hit killer like the RMS-1, could deal decent damage to an enemy ships armor.

The missiles homed in on their targets and smashed into enemy particle and missile turrets, exploding in multiple bright balls of energy along the ships hull. Enemy guns turned onto the fighter squadron and the fighters banked and broke formation, performing evasive maneuvers to dodge the enemy anti-aircraft fire.

"Green-Lead to squadron. Sword and Shield flights lock onto my targets. Axe and Dagger flights fire at will."

"Green-Sword, roger!"

"Green-Axe, roger!"

"Green-Dagger, roger!"

"Green-Shield, gotcha!"

Another swarm of Firebirds struck the cruiser, silencing many of it's guns.

"_Knight-Lead, fox-two!_"

"_King-Lead, fox-two!_"

Captain Smith was surprised to hear those voices. She grinned. "Colonel! Welcome to the front lines!"

* * *

Ayame watched as a huge salvo from both the Black Knights and Vikings slam and detonate against the aft section of the ship. Secondary explosions erupted from the aft followed by a large explosion in what seemed to be the ships main engine nacelles. 

"_Colonel! Welcome to the front lines!_"

"Enough chatter Devil-Lead. Close in onto the ship and touch down on the surface. Destroy any targets of opportunity. Green-Lead, provide air cover for the Red Devils."

"_Green-Lead, roger. Moving to provide air cover._"

"_Devil-Lead, copy that Knight-Lead. Red Devils, get down and get wild!_"

"_Skull-Leader to all squadrons. Reconfiguration seems to throw off the enemy pilots. Let's get fancy on these guys!_"

"Knight-Lead to Knights and Kings, let's get down and dirty. Shoot anything that moves or looks really important!" Ayame commanded, pushing her fighter down into a power dive right at the enemy ship.

"Knight-Black, roger! Let's have fun, Knights!"

"Green-Lead, Ooh-Rah!"

"Ooh-RAH!"

The Black Knights and Vikings attacked the cruiser and joined the Red Devils. Fire-fights erupted all along the surface of the ship between the Marines, turrets and enemy battle pods. The Marines used the enemy ships features to their advantage, hiding behind damaged turrets, using what seemed to be radar and sensor mounts as cover, even going as far as picking up disabled enemy pods and dead enemy bodies floating in the vacuum and using them as shields.

Lt Colonel Kusanagi seemed to be the one fighting with the most intensity. Once she contacted the enemy ship, she switch to guardian mode and matter-surfed along the surface, releasing missiles from her pods one after the other. She took Commander Fokker advice to heart and was constantly switching modes, actually confusing the enemy while laying as much weapons fire as she could on anything that came between her reticles. She switched to fighter-mode and riddle an enemy command pod with her single REB-20B nose cannon, then switched to battloid and brought the GU-12 into play, scoring two killing hits to the cockpit. Running up to the enemy pod, she ignited her thrusters and literally kicked it back, watching it explode against a turret it was trying to protect. She went into guardian-mode, evading a group of missile that impact the enemy ship instead of her. She then ejected her spent missile pods and switch back to battloid, firing her gun-pod at several targets successively until her ammunition ran dry.

"_Colonel! Watch out!_"

Her battloid quickly turned around as she ejected the spend magazine of her weapon. Thinking quickly, she dashed forward and slammed the butt of her gun-pod against the enemy pod in a powerful mêlée attack that seemed to stun the enemy pilot. Quickly grabbing a new magazine from a leg compartment, she re-armed herself and fired three shots into the enemy pod.

"Thanks, Devil-Four. I owe you one."

"_Deduct it from the two I owe you, sir_."

"_This is Delta One to all Valkyrie and Strike Eagle squadrons. The Macross will be making a pass of the cruiser. Bug-out! I repeat, bug-out!_"

"Let's go, Marines! Flight leaders, get our people out of here!"

"_Here she comes!_"

"What the hell is the Captain doing?" muttered one of the Black Knights.

Ayame realized what Sammie meant by a pass.

"He's gonna broad-side the ship!"

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"Fighters are moving from the area, Captain!" informed Sammie.

Sesshoumaru stood and moved for the forward section of the bridge, observing the battle through the viewing port. "Claudia, take us down negative-z, 35 meters per second."

"Megumi, contact the Daedalus and have the ATADs Marauder assault boats ready for deployment." He looked at Sammie. "Inform all all destroids on the ship to direct their fire to the enemy cruiser. Claudia, prepare to open fire."

"Aye-aye, sir! Mk3 particle turrets and Mk1 rail guns are ready, sir."

"Delta-One to Juliet and Mike companies. Redirect fire twelve o'clock high. Fire at will!"

"Captain, main particle turrets are still down." exclaimed Lisa.

"Disregard. Claudia, open fire!"

The SDF-1 dropped down under the enemy cruise and open fired against it's vulnerable under-belly. Particle blasts from the Mk3 turrets, huge hyper-velocity slugs from the rail guns, 406mm armor-piecing shells and AMM-54 Firebird missile from the HMR-00 Monsters and Rapier ATM-01 missiles from Tomahawk destroids ravaged the enemy cruiser from bow to stern of the two mile long vessel. For several long seconds that it took for the SDF-1 to complete the maneuver, the enemy vessel's weapon systems ceased-firing.

The Captain narrowed his eyes at the enemy ship when the SDF-1 made a 180 degree turn for another pass. "Claudia, cease-fire but take the ship on another pass."

"Aye, sir."

"Captain, sensors are showing a large tear in the lower section of the enemy vessel where our rail guns hit repeatedly. I'm detecting some sort of large bay or storage area inside." said Vanessa.

"Lisa, begin the boarding operation. Launch all assault boats."

She nodded. "Attention all Marine Corps drop-ships. You are go, I repeat, you are go!"

Sammie started directing air traffic to cover the drop-ships. "This is Delta-One to Skull, Red Devil and Green Knights, provide cover for the Marauders!"

"_Skull-Leader, roger!_"

"_Devil-Lead, roger!_"

"_Green-Lead, Ooh-RAH!_"

Vanessa turned to Lisa. "Commander, my scanners pick up multiple levels of the ship. I estimate nine main decks and several sub-decks."

She nodded. "Relay information to Platoon and squadron leaders."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Thuverl Salan Heavy Cruiser**

ASC-1 _Marauder_ Assault Drop-Ships departed from one of the SDF-1's huge hangar bays and headed directly toward the large hull breech on the enemy vessel. Valkyrie and Strike Eagles from the Skull, Red Devils and Green Knights provided an escort, paving the way for the vulnerable Marines inside the ships. An armor-piercing salvo from the Heavy Howard's on the SDF-1's hull slammed into the side of the cruiser's hull, ripping open a new breech. Many pilots found satisfaction of seeing enemy soldiers being pulled out into the vacuum without protection.

Two Marauders split from the group along with the Red Devil squadron. They vectored their course toward the new opening that a few Black Knights were now guarding. The two ships turned and landed on the side of the hull, the magnetic gears locking on to secure them in place. Riflemen and Tomahawks piled out of their bays and dropped right down into the hull breech. The other two Marauders, along with a Skull Squadron flight, entered the lower breech.

"This is Skull-Leader, our flight will secure the bay. You Marine boys and girls hurry and unload."

Roy turned his fighter into the back, switching immediately to battloid mode. He targeted his GU-11 gatling gun-pod on enemy soldiers and scored two quick kills. The rest of his first flight soon joined him, attacking any enemy soldier of mecha in sight that would pose a threat to the Marines.

Behind him, the two Marauders enter and landed on the enemy deck, unloading their two platoons of destroids.

* * *

**Zentraedi Fleet Command Ship  
****Nupetiet-Vergnitzs Class Flagship**

Breetai continued to observe the Micronian tactics and how they countered Captain Zureal's offensive plan. Not even his best Captain in his fleet could capture Zor's battle-fortress. Next to him, Execedor was thinking along the same lines.

"It seems, Commander, that Zureal was not truly prepared for this mission."

Breetai shook his head. "No, he was prepared. The Micronians somehow anticipated our plan and changed tactics accordingly."

"_Commander Breetai, urgent message from Zureal's ship. Micronians have boarded and are attacking troops inside!_"

"What?" Breetai shouted, shocked.

* * *

**Thuverl Salan Heavy Cruiser**

"Thanks for the cover, Fokker. We'll take it from here." Ukyou said to Skull-Lead. "Snowball to Echo-Two and Echo-Three. Second platoon is with me. Lieutenant Amada, you take third. We'll split right here and work our way up. Kill any enemy in sight, but try to keep the collateral damage down. We need this ship intact!"

"_Copy, Snowball_._ Third Platoon, time to get some kills._"

"Sanders, you take point."

"Got it, Gunny."

Three Tomahawks and four Riflemen of second platoon moved past a doorway into a long passageway. Since the Tomahawks were slower, the Riflemen didn't reply on their skating ability which gave them their incredible speed. The passageway was wide enough for three of each destroid to stand shoulder to shoulder and still have elbow room, but the Marines under Ukyou's command knew better. They hugged the walls as they ran, training their eyes to search for anything suspicious.

"I've got heat signatures around the corner. Their closing fast!"

"Confirmed, enemy units!"

"Second squad, cover our flank. First squad, direct point fire at that corner." shouted Ukyou.

Weapons open fired on the enemy soldiers, quickly felling each one that was brave enough to come directly into their line of fire. They hugged the wall while moving ahead, holding a constant stream of fire until they took position at one corner of a T-intersection.

"Second squad, move up." She turned to her squad. "Sanders, take a peek around the corners."

One Rifleman moved up. "Clear."

Ukyou radioed second squad. "Ditomatsu, we'll split here. You take left, we'll head right. Watch your backs."

"Copy that, Snowball."

Ukyou's squad moved quickly down the right passageway. Enemy soldiers appeared at every corner and they were easily dispatched by either a simple burst from a LAR-01 Rifleman or from any of a Tomahawks weapon arrays. They never gave the enemy soldiers a chance to get a decent angle on any of them. Riflemen laid down covering fire while Tomahawks finish the enemy off with a missile, a mortar shell, or moved to a angle to gain a hit with the particle projection cannons.

"These guys aren't so tough once you get them out of their mecha!" said one of the Marines.

"Yeah, same thing with us compared to them. But just don't tell those bastards that!" Sanders added. He turned his Rifleman and shoulder-rammed one of the giants coming around a corner before eliminating him with a quick burst of 40mm shells. "One for your mother too, asshole!" He fired another burst at the dead body.

"Do they even have mothers?"

"Why don't you ask them!" Ukyou snapped, aiming her cannons at an incoming group of enemy soldiers.

* * *

The first thing Captain Schmid noticed when he dropped into the enemy ship was the tall enemy alien charging right at him. "Shit!" He brought his gatling cannons up quickly and fired a small burst aimed right at the giants head, instantly killing him. "Phew!" 

"Damn! Cappy already got a kill." someone whined.

"Stow it, Leather-neck!" He dashed forward, stopping at the end of the corridor. "Echo-Four, take your squads and work your way toward the ships aft, then work your way up. First platoon will work our way toward the bow. You copy?"

"_Roger, Echo-One._"

First platoon made a right past the T-intersection and traversed down a corridor. Enemy units began popping out of corners, firing their rifles at the Marines, but their armored destroids seem to just shrug off the rounds. They continued forward under enemy fire, returning the favor in kind. Enemy giants fell easily from their concentrated fire, ripping their bodies into pieces and splattering the walls with blood.

"RPG!" someone yelled.

A missile from an Opp-For (Opposition Forces) soldier flew right past three destroids and slammed into the cannon arm of one of the Riflemen. The explosion ripped off the Rifleman's arm and shoulder section and caused plasma scarring all over it's right torso. The destroid fell to one knee.

"Johnny!" another Marine called out, moving to defined the down destroid.

One Tomahawk moved to take point, blasting away with auto-cannons, lasers and PPC's. Giants fell like flies, many retreating into a hatch and sealing it. "How's Johnny?" asked the pilot.

"...I'm okay.." Johnny replied, managing to get his Rifleman upright. "I still got one arm left. My right leg is shot but I can still move, though I'm getting no response from the roller system. Targeting is still up but it's sort of spazing out and my radar is down. Someone will have to designate targets for me."

"I'll give you some targets right now." Captain Schmid linked his targeting system with Johnny's, painting a laser designator right onto the middle of he door. "Karen! Blow the hatch!"

"Yes, sir!"

The Tomahawk at point opened it's missile racks, releasing a large salvo of Rapier ATM-01 anti-mecha missiles. They followed the Captain's laser designation and slammed into the hatch in a huge cluster of explosions. Even with the smoke shrouding their vision, enemy tracers flew from out of the hatch forcing the platoon to kneel down. Schmid and Johnny returned fire while two other Riflemen stood behind the kneeling pair and joined in for more concentrated fire. A fifth Rifleman skated forward along the wall near the hatch and took position next to the hatch.

"Hold your fire." commanded the Captain. "Karen, Yui. When Mike gives the word, you two rush with your 'Hawks and cause some havoc. Epps and Davey will be right behind you."

"Gotcha."

The Riflemen at the door swiveled it's cannon arm in reverse so that it would aim toward the rear. Mike put his arm out into the open through the hatch, blind-firing at the enemy soldiers that they all knew were inside. "Go, go, go!" Mike yelled out.

Karen and Yui in their Tomahawks charged into the large hole in the wall while Mike pulled his arm out of the way. They came in guns blazing, firing at any enemy soldier that was caught by surprise. The room they were in was huge and had what looked to be computer systems. The two pilots knew that firing missiles in such a place would cause too much collateral damage and they had orders to preserve whatever technology that was on the ship for their engineers. PPCs, auto-cannons, lasers and flame-throwers killed enemy after enemy in their path. Soon Captain Schmid at the rest of the platoon came, firing their 40mm gatling cannons at enemy soldiers at the far side that were streaming in through another hatch.

"Fire a mortar into that door!"

"Sir!" Twin mortars on Karen's Tomahawk let out a loud report. The shells soared through the air and connected with an enemy soldier that just walked right into their path. Upon contact the explosion ripped his body and blew it up into little pieces which coated a 20 meter diameter from his position. "Whooo! Extra points for that!"

"And I only thought that happened in cartoons." exclaimed Johnny.

"Secure this room." ordered the Captain. "Johnny and Epps, stay here and play sentry. Second squad, Karen and I will move on ahead."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Hey, I think we got a live one here." said Epps, gesturing his gatling arm at an enemy soldier's legs. He fired a single shot into his leg, making him scream in pain and say something in some sort of language. "And they have their own language, too." He fired another shot, blowing out the soldiers knee cap. He formed an evil grin on his face.

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

Fire-fights between the Marines and the opposition forces occurred throughout the whole ship. Enemy small-arms seemed to be nearly useless against the hardened destroid Chobham Laminar armor, which would occasionally bounce enemy rifle rounds like they were flies. The Marines took advantage of this, killing every single enemy soldier as if it was their God-given right. They showed no mercy to the aliens. Some Marines going as far as torturing them while they screamed in their unknown language for mercy. They were ruthless to the core. The Marines knew already, that anyone watching what they were doing on that ship would look down on them and shame them for such use of brutality. They knew that very well.

But the aliens had it coming. That was a fact.

The Marines patrolled the ship from bow to stern, port and starboard. Bodies of enemy soldier littered the passageways, their vile blood painted the bulk-heads and anywhere a Marine destroid stepped, they left bloody trails. There was no stone un-turned, no deck patrolled and no bay that wasn't infiltrated and searched. Echo company squads went everywhere possible and if their path was blocked, they made a new one by any means necessary. Soon, units began securing locations that seemed important and transmitted their findings to the SDF-1.

"_This is Echo-Command to SDF-1. We've secured what looks to be a command section of the vessel._"

"_Echo-Two to SDF-1. Second squad found what appears to be an engineering section. We can't really tell, but there are a lot of fancy gizmos in here that Doc Lang would have a field day with._"

"_Echo-Four, upper decks are secure. We found what seems to be crews quarters._"

"_Echo-Three has secured lower decks, over._"

Sesshoumaru sighed in relief. "Very well. Vanessa, status on enemy units?"

"Our fighter squadrons as just finishing mopping up the last of the battle pods, sir. No reaction from the enemy fleet at all."

He nodded. "Reduce alert status to condition yellow. I want a full damage report on all sections." He sat back down on his chair, removing his hat and releasing a sigh of relief. "We have done very well today. This a big victory for our side."

Lisa nodded in agreement. "Indeed it is, sir."

"Sir, message from Colonel Kusanagi." Megumi giggled. "She wants to know when we can celebrate the victory."

He snorted in amusement. "Inform the Colonel she can do so after we strip that vessel of anything we need." He sighed. _Crazy bitch._ "Claudia, move the ship within docking range of the enemy ship. Extend the Daedalus for boarding."

"Aye, sir."

"Sammie, what's the status of all squadrons?" Lisa asked.

The young red-headed Tactical Officer frowned when she checked the ships fighter compliment. "I'm showing heavy casualties in all squadrons, except the Marine Corps Wing and Skull Squadron. Marine squadrons have several damaged fighters but they have returned to ship, pilots and all." She looked back at Lisa. "I'll have full confirmation of Spacy and Marine Aerospace Wings after debriefing."

The Captain stood up. "Lisa, you have the bridge. I'll be in my radio-room for the time being. Inform me when the ship is docked and when Doctor Lang and his crew are ready to inspect the vessel."

"Aye-aye, Captain. XO has Con." Lisa turned to the crew. "Well ladies, let's get everything finished up so we can get some much needed rest."

* * *

**Zentraedi Fleet Command Ship  
****Nupetiet-Vergnitzs Class Flagship**

Commander Breetai eyed the Micronian battle-fortress with extreme distaste. If it wasn't for the fact that his orders were to specifically capture the vessel, he would of blow them into atoms. The fact these... humans, as they are called, captured one of his own ships was a direct insult toward him.

"It seems we'll have to call for reinforcements." he grumbled.

Execedor nodded. "That it seems, Commander."

* * *

End of Chapter 10

* * *

Author's Notes: 

The chapter may seem kind of short, but I did that intentionally. This chapter takes place in Episode 6: Blitzkrieg where the SDF-1 battle Zureal's battle-cruiser in the rings of Saturn. I know people we wonder, what about the Daedalus attack? Well, how could they do that when they are not even in attack-mode? I like the move also and I'll figure out a way to put it into the story were it will appropriately fit.

The first few scenes were taken from the movie "Macross: Do you Remember Love?". I chose to use that template for the Saturn battle because it seemed more in tune to plot setting that I placed. Zureal was told to come up with a plan, so his plan was to use a swarm of battle pods as decoys while his ships folded in and attacked. The scene where Colonel Kusanagi takes down three enemy pods is the same scene with Maximillian Sterling (Jenius) in the movie.

The UMM-5 pods were never in the Robotech time line. They are actually from the Macross time line. If you have seen Macross Zero, they are the same pods used on the VF-0, which were the base model for the UMM-7 armored container used for Super/Strike Valkyries. No, I'm not introducing those babies this early in the time line. I'm trying to be a little uniform in mixing Robotech and Macross with the storyline I am trying to create.

Edit: I'm changing the designation of the Strike Eagle to VF/A-3 because I'm a bone head.

Next is Chapter 11: Titan


	12. Chapter 11: Titan

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners. 

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 11: Titan

* * *

A month has passed by since the successful Battle of Saturn's Ring in which the SDF-1 successfully counter-attacked an enemy offensive that resulted in the capture of an enemy vessel. A battle in which the 1st Armored Tactical Assault Division of the United Nations Marine Corps actually boarded the vessel, after fighter squadrons and the SDF-1's secondary batteries disabled the ship, and fought in close-quarter battle against the enemy giants. This assault tested the primary mission of the Marine Division, their new technology and their teamwork. 

Besides the high morale boost the victory brought to the men and women at arms, the chance to study the enemy was an even better prize. Scientist and engineers had a field day studying the enemy technology, going as far as reverse engineering some of the systems, many of which were similar to that of the battle-fortress. For engineers, this brought in a surplus of extra parts and supplies that they could use to repair the ship and many of the mechanized units that were damaged in the battle without having to delve into their own supplies. Engineers and scientist also studied the enemy metallurgy, which was their level of technology concerning metal alloys used in ship and mecha armor. While the enemies ship hull and exterior and interior armor were more sturdy and stronger than the SDF-1, it came to a surprise when they discovered that the enemy mecha armor was only composed by some sort of advanced titanium-steel alloy. This finding truly baffled the scientific community on board the ship. In a test comparing the enemy advanced titanium-steel alloys against the armor of the VF-1 Valkyrie, scientist found that while the Valkyries armor provided poor to light resistance against the GU-11 55mm Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding Sabot (APFSDS) and High-Explosive Squash-Head (HESH) rounds, enemy armor had little or no resistance. Only the Marine Corps destroid and VF/A-3 fighters Chobham laminar armor showed good to excellent Resistance to the Valkyries GU-11 gun pod.

One of the more surprising discoveries came from enemy physiology and biology studies of several dead bodies. While there have been confirmed reports of bodies during the first assault of Macross City by the aliens, there have not been any samples brought in by soldiers that scientist could study. Though not even the bravest scientist would dare volunteer to study a live giant specimen such as these alien adversaries, a dead subject was perfect in their opinion. They had more than enough on the captured ship. While engineers and more technological oriented scientist dissected the vessel, others studied the alien bodies in sections of the enemy ship that still contained atmosphere. During their studies, several crucial test were undertaken, many of which were surprising.

Using several of the dead subjects, scientist found that nearly all of the alien bodies seem to have similar DNA structures, as if they were all born from the same gene pool. Even so, many differed in height, weight and outer characteristics such as hair and eye color. Many seemed to have more developed muscle structures while others had larger brains. There were even few that had altered eye and retinal structures, which scientist assumed were for more enhanced vision compared to others. Their discoveries led many to believed that these race of giants, which many could pass as humans, were possibly genetically altered and/or are clones. But the more shocking and controversial discovery came when one scientist tested alien cellular structures and blood samples with other known species.

The alien DNA was similar to humans.

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Captain's Radio Room  
****Titan Satellite, Saturn**

_This... complicates things_, Sesshoumaru thought to himself, setting down stack of papers.

In his hands were the reports from the science and engineering teams that have been conducting research on the alien cruiser and the dead alien bodies. A whole months worth of research complied into a one inch thick stack of papers that detailed everything that teams have discovered about the alien technology, metallurgy, weaponry and even their biology and genetics. He was interested in each report, wishing to know more about these aliens, his enemy. The more he knew about the enemy, the more he could attempt to understand their thinking. Though when he reached the reports from the scientist that did research on the alien bodies, whatever he knew about his enemy he threw right out of the window.

_They have similar DNA, so they assume that they are similar to humans._

Sesshoumaru knew that what the scientist assumed could be true, but he also knew that they were false at the same time. Just because their genetic structures seem similar, that they may look human, does not mean that they are similar to humans. He had seen these giant alien corpses and knew that they were not in anyway similar to humans. They did not have the smell that humans carry. Humans, though different throughout the world, have the same smell to their blood. The blood that these aliens shed on board that ship smelled of something unfamiliar, unknown to him.

In a way, he was not that different from these aliens. He may look human, but this was just an appearance. His DNA may be similar to that of those he served with and commanded, the same as his wife, but he knew that he was in no way similar to anyone else. He is a youkai, a demon, that has lived for over a thousand years. The last demon as a matter of fact. His appearance was false, a way for him to hide his true heritage so he could survive another thousand years, if possible. A dog demon, let alone a Taiyoukai, Great Demon, like himself living and ruling the Wester Lands, which was now Chugoku and Kinki regions of Japan, in this age were technology rules was suicide. He had forced himself to relinquish his title and live among the humans to protect his own hide. He needed to survive and he did, even coming as far as enjoying the company of humans and falling in love with one, just as his father and brother did before him. He sometimes even considered himself human, now-a-days.

But he knew better than that. And the same logic applied to these aliens. Scientifically, they could pass as humans. But they were not human.

He looked back at the papers, then turned his seat to look out the thick clear viewing port that separated him from the empty vacuum. His eyes moved to the torn carcass of what remained of the enemy cruiser. Nearly three quarters of the armored hull had been stripped and taken aboard ship for their own purposes, not that the enemy needed it anymore after the pounding they gave it four weeks ago.

He sighed, turning back to his desk and pressing a communications button. "Sesshoumaru to the Bridge. Lisa?"

"_This is Lt. Commander Hayes. Go ahead sir._"

"Begin procedures for departure. Lock-down salvage operations and have our crew scuttle that vessel. I want us back on course to Saturn for a sling-shot maneuver by 2200 hours."

"_Aye-aye, sir. We'll get on it right away._"

* * *

**UN Spacy Parade Deck  
****SDF-1 Macross - UN Spacy HQ**

When UN Spacy commanding officers called the UNMC Armored Tactical Assault Division to their HQ for division announcements, none of the destroid and Strike Eagle pilots, mechanics, engineers, specialist and grunts expected anything like what they were participating in. Standing in front of the six battalions of the divisions were the ships Executive Officer LT Commander Lisa Hayes, Major General Jonas Gaffey, RDF Colonel Maistroff, LT Colonel Joe Fredrickson along with the rest of the Robotech Defense Force staff.

The Marines watched as General Gaffey and an assistant removed the silver oaf leafs from Kusanagi's shoulders. They were replaced by a pair of silver eagle insignia that signified her new status as an O-6 Colonel of the United Nations Marine Corps. The Colonel was not the only recipient this day. After multiple reviews of the Battle of Saturn's Rings, the 1st Armored Tactical Assault Division was awarded the United Earth Government Unit Citation for their courage and valor that they displayed under-fire and for being the driving force that made the battle a success.

Every Marine received at least two new ribbons to add to their collection - a Saturn Offensive and UEG Unit Citation ribbon. Of the 1000 plus Marines that participated in the battle, 40 Bronze stars, 18 Distinguished Flying Crosses, 9 Silver Stars and 3 RDF Crosses were earned by those that had distinguished themselves above and beyond, displayed examples of courage under fire and/or leadership abilities.

Once the ceremony was complete, the Marines were dismissed by the General and staff so they could return to their duties.

Just outside the base, Colonel Kusanagi was walking by herself toward Macross City. Her plan was to get out and get some fresh air, though what she really wanted to do was spend a little time alone. Ever since the battle four weeks ago, she hadn't had a single moment of free time. Her desk was swamped with paperwork, she was always off with her command staff conducting inspections of the destroid maintenance crews, engineers and barracks. Until now, she never had any time for herself. And with this new promotion, moments like this would become even less frequent.

"Hey Ayame!" called a familiar voice.

"Oh, hello, Fokker." she greeted, letting out a sigh. _So much for time alone_, she thought.

Lt Commander Roy Fokker, Leader of the Skull squadron jogged up to Ayame. At his side was that young boy that he called his little brother, Rick Hunter. The Skull was also present at the ceremony and were decorated with the Joint Service Unit Citation for their valiant efforts during combat and their assistance in the initial boarding assault of the enemy ship.

"So.. how you feeling? You look tired." he noted, walking next to her on her left side. Rick walked next to Roy.

She nodded. "I've been so over-worked ever since the battle a month ago. Paperwork, inspections, patrols, meetings; you name it. And with this promotion to a full-bird, I'm not going to get much rest from now on."

"That sucks, but that's the military life for ya." he said. He pointed at the shiny new medal pinned to her uniform. "But that RDF Cross looks great with the promotion."

She looked over at Rick. "I see you survived your first mission. Congratulations, kid." She gave him a sincere smile.

"Thanks, I think." Rick said, feeling a little embarrassed. He didn't know why, but just being around this lady made him nervous and excited at the same time. "And I'm not a kid." he added.

"Sure you're not," she joked, moving herself in between Roy and Rick to place the young pilot in a headlock. She started ruffling his mop of hair. "I saw you're piloting. You're pretty shit-hot as Roy would say."

"I'm not really that good..." he said. "I still got a lot to learn." Rick frowned as his mind turned to another subject. "I don't really think about it, but I feel like something deep inside my soul is changing." Ayame released him and listened to his words. "At first I had trouble shooting the enemy pods, but as time went by and the battle got longer, I found it more easier to... kill the enemy. I don't really know what's happening to me."

This was the first that Roy heard of this. _Like I said to myself before, the first combat mission is always the worst._ "You don't have to worry about yourself, Rick. I felt the exact same thing as you are now when I first joined the military. After a while, you'll get use to it. A little more experience will erase all doubts that you're feeling."

Ayame nodded to his statement. "Yes, a little more experience in combat and you won't even bat an eye. Just remember that you do it, not because it is your job, but to protect those that you care about."

"Alright." Rick nodded, looking up at her.

"But anyway, Rick, you did really good out there." Roy pointed at his little brother. "He almost made Ace on his first sortie."

"I shot down four," said Rick. "How about you, big brother?"

He shrugged. "About eleven. How many did you get, Colonel?"

"They said I bagged thirty-eight."

Roy and Rick stopped in their tracks. "Thirty-eight?" they both exclaimed loudly, jogging up to catch up to her. "How the hell did you get thirty-eight?" Roy asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Well for one thing, I aim before I shoot and use my arsenal wisely."

The blonde Ace shook his head. "I've heard a few rumors that you were some sort of genius, but I didn't know it was at nearly everything that you do!" _Though it does explain how she picked up flying Valkyries so quickly when I first err.. when I met her on Macross Island._ He almost forgot about that ass-grabbing incident back in France.

The Colonel scoffed. "Don't give me any of that genius crap. I just do my job. Besides, I mostly chalk up my kills to pure determination and the equipment that I ride."

"I'll give you that." said Roy, thinking back to the battle. "I saw one of the Green Knights shrug off a missile hit then drop the bandit that shot him." He shook his head. "Those Strike Eagles are bad-ass. I'd love the chance to take one up."

"Hmmm..." A light bulb went off in her head. "Hey, Roy. We got 12 extra Strike Eagles. Just tell me the next time you draw ghost recon and we'll take them up. You can come too, Rick."

Rick looked startled. "Me?"

"What?" Roy grinned, putting his arm around her. "Hey, that's great! You know what, how about we go somewhere and celebrate your new promotion and award."

Ayame smiled. "I think that's a great idea. I am feeling a little hungry, too."

"Great! Lunch is on me, then."

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

The SDF-1 _Macross_ began it's departure from Titan, the largest moon and satellite that orbits the planet, on a course back to Saturn to use it's gravitational field for a sling-shot maneuver. Far behind the battle-fortress, a large explosion encompassed the captured enemy vessel. Combat engineers decided to set off a Trident F4 ballistic missile and it's five 300 kiloton warheads to scuttle the enemy ship. Now that they were finished with most of their research, the decision to destroy the ravaged vessel was the wisest decision.

Lieutenant Command Lisa Hayes stepped onto the bridge after the long ceremony. Even though it was her duty as Executive officer to attend those types of events when the Captain was unable to do so, she would rather be at her rightful place on the bridge. _It's probably why Sesshoumaru sent me in his place, because he didn't want to go_.

"So, how'd the ceremony go, Lisa?" Claudia asked once her friend and commander sat down on the captain's chair.

"The General gave me the honor of decorating over seventy soldiers. Besides that and Colonel Kusanagi's promotion, I could understand why the Captain didn't want to go." She sighed. "I did more standing around than I do in here."

The ebony officer laughed. "What's this? Do I hear the prodigy complaining about duty? I think the world is coming to an end."

Lisa showed her a sour look. "I'll give you an **end**." She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "So where is our fearless leader?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

Megumi turned around from her station. "Think the Captain said something about getting some fresh air. So I think we went into town."

"Captain Sesshoumaru has been working really hard these past few weeks. I don't even think he got much sleep at all." Kim added.

Vanessa paused, eying the information in front of her. "Hey Lisa, I'm getting a reaction from the alien fleet, but I don't know what to make of it?"

"Are they moving to attack?"

She shook her head. "No they are...Hmmmm." She paused again. "Radar reports multiple fold operations; four ships just disappeared off the scope."

Lisa took a moment to think about this. Would the enemy attack now? "Sammie, deploy any available squadron to fly reconnaissance and have a second unit on stand-by onAlert-One."

"Copy Commander. Contacting Daedalus and assigning UNMC Bats Ace and Spade flights for reconnaissance mission. Club and Deuce flights will remain on Alert-One. Contacting Prometheus to have Blue squadron on Ready-Five for back-up."

"You're getting better everyday, Sammie." Lisa said with a smile.

"Please Commander. Do not talk to me when I am trying to give squadron instructions." said Sammie with a serious look.

Lisa blinked. "..."

* * *

**White Dragon  
****SDF-1 Macross - Macross City**

Ayame's eye twitched. "Tell me... Fokker," she addressed the blonde man across from her. "Is there anything else that you eat besides Chinese food?"

"Pineapple salad," he replied with a mouthful of vegetable chow main. "Best thing in the world."

She shook her head, letting out a deep sigh before sipping the hot cup of green tea in her hands. "I could use a nice and juicy 32 oz sirloin steak, well-done over an open flame, mashed potatoes with gravy, steamed green-beans, corn and a couple slices of garlic bread."

"Yeah, that would be nice." commented Rick. The SDF-1's meat rations had ran out just a couple weeks ago. Everyone, including the citizens were forced to switch to a vegetarian diet. Thankfully, those that owned restaurants in Macross city knew more than a variety of ways to turn vegetables into culinary master-pieces, or just plain make them more appetizing than they are. "Or better yet, a barbecue."

"Don't get me started on that." she grumbled, scooping rice into her mouth with a pair of chop-sticks.

"Ya'll talkin' 'bout steak?" Major Steve Hiller asked, walking up to their table and plopping himself down on a chair. He was dressed in civilian clothes - sleeveless t-shirt, baggy jean shorts, athletic sneakers and a hat that was twisted slightly to one side. "My momma use to marinade the meat with soy sauce, garlic, onions, lemon and orange juice. That shit was off the chain!"

"Shut up Steve, you're making me even more hungry." she grumbled again.

Roy and Rick blinked, wondering who the hell was this guy. He just walked up to the Skull squadron table out of nowhere and just started talking to them. Steve got the hint from their looks.

"Oh, my bad. I guess you don't recognize me since we've only talked over the Tac-Net." He extended his hand to Roy. "Major Steven Hiller, 1st Marine Aerospace Wing, Commander Air Group."

"Sorry about not recognizing your voice. Radios do that sometimes." Roy gave him a firm hand shake, glad that it wasn't as strong as the Colonel's. He was feeling that for a week. "Lieutenant Commander Roy Fokker, Skull Squadron and Spacy CAG." He jerked his thumb to Rick. "This is Corporal Rick Hunter, one of my new hot shots."

Steve shook his hand, raising an eyebrow. "Corporal?"

Rick nodded his head. "Yes, their allowing enlisted to fly due to the length of training it would take for us to become officers."

"I'll give you guys one thing. Ya'll young bucks got balls goin' out into the shit right after training. To tell you the truth, I'd be scared as a mutha-fucka if I was in your shoes."

Ayame's eyes noticed a white haired figure beyond the White Dragon's windows. She began to leave. "I think I'm going to turn in and get some sack time. Thanks for the chow, Fokker. Good day, gentlemen."

"See ya, Colonel." said Steve.

Roy gave her a gesture. "Adiós."

"Bye, ma'am." Rick added.

* * *

**City Park  
****SDF-1 Macross - Macross City**

One of the more beautiful places out of all of Macross City was the park area that surrounded the lower and upper levels of the section. The park was more of a walkway that spiraled around the city, an artificial beauty created from genetically accelerated trees from the SDF-1's hydroponics plantation, various flowers and shrubbery, and other salvaged materials taken from Macross Island during the transplant. Macross City Park came into existence just weeks after the first reconstruction and became one of the more active projects between civilian and military engineers and construction workers.

It was a place where many could relax and enjoy whatever peace they could attain while war raged around them and the ship. During the evening hours, it was a chosen location for RDF and Marine Corps pilots to roam with the sweet hearts before the next days battle. The most common visiting place was the large fountain that was dedicated to those non-combatants who died during the initial invasion of the alien force, a large thirty foot diameter fountain that spouted water fifteen feet in the air from several nozzles. At night, it was a beauty to behold.

In other, more higher locations of the park were secluded and made for those that wished for a little privacy. One of those individuals happened to be a long silver-haired young man, who was seeming to stare off into space. Yet, he knew from his senses that his privacy was about to be interrupted.

"So, you did decided to follow." Sesshoumaru noted, not bothering to turn to acknowledge the person. His nose already told him minutes earlier of her presence. "Sometimes people enjoy privacy."

"You looked a little disturbed. I wanted to see what was on your mind."

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Why would I, Sesshoumaru, be disturbed?"

"Because I know you too well."

He could feel the woman's head resting against the base of his neck, rubbing herself against his body. He sighed, somewhat in defeat, knowing he could never hide anything from her. "I am a little... perturbed by the reports from the scientist about the alien autopsies."

"And...?"

"The alien cellular structure and blood types seem to be almost identical to our own." he said, placing his hands on top of hers. "I am afraid if this information is disclosed to the crew of this ship, word would spread to the civilian population. Morale might also suffer due to these findings."

Her hands started roaming, caressing his stomach area. "Then don't. Classify the documents until they are given to Supreme Command."

"You do not sound surprised at all about the information." He noted.

"I don't care what they are," she said, her voice layering with a little hatred. "Killing the enemy is my second nature. It's what I do best."

He snorted. "I know others who would think otherwise."

"Who?"

"Me."

She squeezed his waist. "Then what I am good at besides killing?" She felt one of his smooth hands wrap around her wrist, then she let out a loud yelp when he jerked her from around him to stand in front of her, staring into her jade eyes. She knew those golden orbs staring at her. A look that always reminded her she was his, that he owned her in every way possible and no one, not even God himself, can have her or take her away from him. The eyes of a predator that knows what he wants and takes whatever he likes. Even as she stared back at him with defiant glare, she knew that she was his property. His bitch.

And she loved it.

Sesshoumaru glared at her, licking his lips. His eyes roamed up and down the uniformed Marine in front of him and his lecherous smirk showed his approval. "I know a few subjects you excel at. But, we need a little privacy." He let out an amused chuckle when a frown graced her features.

"I'm not in the mood, you fucking pedophile." She cursed at him, trying to remove her wrist from his grip. "Let me go, damn it! Ah!" She cried, her head jerking back when he grabbed a fist full of her silverish hair. Even with the amused look in his eyes, the cold tone of his voice made her shiver to her core, right between her legs.

"Do not lie to me, Bitch." he said the word in a way that actually capitalized the 'B'. "I can smell that you are aroused by my presence. I haven't tasted your flesh for thirteen years before that moment three months ago, and you dare to deprive I, Sesshoumaru, of what he desires? I believe you need to be re-educated on how to serve your Lord, my dear Ayame. It is time this Sesshoumaru to put you in your place."

The slight fear Ayame had in her eyes was over-ridden by the throbbing feelings between her legs and the licking of her lips, which showed her anticipation.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Megumi looked back at the Captain, noticing the smile that graced his feminine, but predatory looking visage. She could not help but wonder what would make him so... happy? The Captain was never happy, unless one of the alien ships were destroyed. As Lt. Commander Hayes pointed out one time, the Captain was either amused, passive or upset, and at the moment, he was neither of those three. And that spooked Megumi. Also, he seemed to have some sort of glow about him that she couldn't point out. She leaned over and cupped her hand, whispering to Kim Young who was across from her at the other station.

"Hey, Kim?"

"What?" came the reply in the same manner.

"Something strange is going on with the Captain."

Kim glance back at their superior and nodded at her. "Yeah, I've noticed that too. I think he got laid, or something."

Megumi almost gasped! The Captain? Laid? "How do you know this?" she whispered back.

"Lisa sent me to deliver some papers to his quarters, but when I showed up there was a **do not disturb** sign posted." she said, glancing at Sesshoumaru once more before continuing. "Then I started hearing all sorts of erotic noises. I'm talking about the wild kind. I think the Captain likes it rough, which is strange because he could almost pass for a girl if he wore a dress and a little make-up."

"Really? Who was the girl?"

Kim shrugged. "His wife, of course. Who else would it be?"

* * *

"ACHOO!" Ayame sneezed, suddenly looking around with a glare. _Some asshole is talking about me_! Seeing she couldn't find a target, a smile returned to her face and she continued on her path back to her quarters on base. 

"Uhh... Sir? Are you okay?" a Marine sentry from the Recon battalion asked, worried for his superior.

She blinked. "I'm fine. Why?"

He pointed at her legs. "Well, sir. For one, you're walking bow-legged. Two, you've been staggering like a drunkard ever since you came into my line of vision. Three, the fact that you didn't check-in last night worried a few Marines, especially Snowball, Joker and LT Morisato. And finally, you're hair is loose and disheveled, which is very unlike you, sir."

"I was out all afternoon, night and this morning," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "With my husband." she added.

The Marine put two and two together. "Oh, then that would explain everything, including the obvious I-Got-Laid aura that you're giving off. So, how was it?"

"You want latrine duty?"

"I'm shutting up now, sir. Semper Fi."

She yawned, returning with a lazy salute. "Carry on."

The Marine watched his commander stagger off toward the BOQ housing. He shook his head in wonder. _What the hell is her husband packing? A telephone pole?_ He glanced at her again. _With the way she's moving, she probably won't be able to sit down for a week_!

* * *

**1st Marine Air Wing Section  
****SDF-1 Macross - Daedalus**

1st Lieutenant Keiichi Morisato was not your normal Marine. When he first joined up, he barely managed to make it through recruit training. He barely qualified with a weapon and he almost didn't make it during the **Crucible**. He was the shortest among all the men in the 1st ATAD non-combatants and even a few women were taller than him. But he made all that up with his intelligence and enthusiasm when it came to mechanics. Any type of mechanics. While Keiichi had been working on many of the joint projects around the ship, his original job was of more importance and took precedence over anything else. He was a variable fighter mechanic and engineer and his job was to make sure that the equipment that he works on was in tip-top shape. If he failed at his job, then a life would be lost.

Even though his promotion from 2nd to 1st Lieutenant also placed him as Chief Maintenance engineer for the 1st Marine Aerospace Wing, his primary duty was to one single fighter. Each VF/A-3 Strike Eagle, like their Valkyrie big brothers over in the Prometheus, had a five-man crew that consisted of two maintenance engineers and two engineer assistants and ordinance specialists. The fifth crewman was the leader of the group, the Plane Captain, who held all responsibility if anything goes wrong with his/her plane. Keiichi Morisato was one of those captains.

Keiichi looked over the beautiful Strike Eagle. Even though they're considered the little brother is the Valkyrie, they had more armor and better combat capabilities than the VF-1. Technically, the VF-1 is a better fighter than the VF/A-3, but it has been already proved in both aerial and space battles at while the VF-1s was more suited for vacuum combat, the VF/A-3s owned the skies of Earth. But he had to give the VF-1 and their pilots more credit than they already deserve. While the Strike Eagles are more heavily armed and armored, the Valkyrie was more adaptable and could be expanded upon. Unlike the VF/A-3s, armored and weaponry augmentation packages were actually conceived during the original planning of the Valkyries that not only would give them superior armor like the Strike Eagle, but carry weaponry platforms that could possibly surpass the Strike Eagle stock weapon load-out. And with those augmentation packages came boosters that nearly tripled their delta-v in space.

That bit of knowledge further proved that the Valkyrie ruled in space, the Strike Eagle ruled the skies of Earth or possibly any place with atmosphere. But until the Valkyries receive those theorized space superiority augmentation packages, LT Morisato knew that the Strike Eagles would be the true work horses on the road back to Earth.

"Good morning, sir." one of his subordinates greeted, handing him a clipboard. The plane-tech was a young warrant officer named Jen Clark, a mousy-looking female from Canada. "Here's the morning report."

He looked over the paper-work for Marine-000. There were only three fighters that held the triple digit designation on the SDF-1 that signified their status of Commander of the Air Group. There was Spacy LT Commander Roy Fokker's Skull-001 and Major Steve Hiller's Knight-100. But only the third fighter had the honor of being named after the branch it was part of and held the triple zero. Marine-000, or Marine-Lead was Colonel Kusanagi's personal fighter and it was his job to make sure that whenever she took it out, whether it was for training, war games and/or combat, that it wouldn't fall apart at the seams.

"Sir?"

"Yeah?" He turned his attention to Jen.

She jerked her thumb at Marine-Lead. "The Colonel bagged thirty-eight in the last engagement." Keiichi's eyes bugged-out. "And combined with the last couple of times she took it out for combat, that leaves her kill count to fifty-nine. That puts her way over the 25 kill mark."

"How the hell did she shoot down thirty-eight enemy planes in one mission?" he asked, clearly surprised. The Colonel only sortied five times in Marine-Lead, three of which were missions were she actually engaged the enemy.

She shrugged. "She was highly motivated?"

He let out a breath. When a pilot reached five confirmed kills, they take up the designation of an Ace. But when an Ace reached twenty-five confirmed kills, they become an Ace of Aces and earn the privilege of having a customized paint scheme on their fighter. Only Roy Fokker had that honor at the moment. "Alright, break out the paint."

"What are we going to paint it? It's the plane captain's decision."

Keiichi looked at the gun metal grey fighter. He already knew the colors to use. "Forest green, gold and scarlet."

* * *

**Zentraedi Fleet Command Ship  
****Nupetiet-Vergnitzs Class Flagship**

It had been a full Micronian month since the SDF-1 departed from the sixth planet of the Micronian star system. The Zentraedi fleet under Commander Breetai's command have been monitoring their progress ever since, keeping a close eye on them, waiting for the right moment to once again attempt to capture the space fortress. Destroying the fortress would be easy if that was the actual mission requirement. But Breetai's orders from his superiors were clear - capture Zor's battle-fortress intact and, if possible, it's crew as well.

But within the ranks of Breetai's fleet, a few officers and crewmen were still upset about the capture of one of their own ships. They wanted revenge.

"Commander Breetai, a disturbance is being reported in the _Gul'Vek_. Many of the crewmen and pilots are being complacent."

Breetai frowned. "The _Gul'Vek_? That was one of Zureal's destroyers. What is going on?"

"They're morale could of been affected by the lost of their task force commander." Execedor suggested.

"Hmm..." Breetai eyed the ship when it appeared on the view screen. "I want details. What exactly are they being complacent about?"

"I do not know, sir.. Wait! They are revolting against you're orders to hold. Detecting increased reflex signature from the _Gul'Vek_... They're entering hyper-space fold, commander!"

"What?" He clenched his fist. "Track them."

"Wait, Commander." said Execedor. "We should use this to our advantage. The Micronian ship has never faced a full on Zentraedi attack. That Thuverl Salan cruiser carriers a lot of fire-power. This would be a perfect test to see how much reinforcements you should request."

Breetai nodded. "Very good plan, Execedor. I'll see what the Micronians do before I actually intervene in this little battle."

"De-fold target found. They will exit hyper-space near the battle-fortress."

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"Lisa, radar reports a small phenomenon dead ahead. Enemy De-fold!" informed Vanessa. "But.. it's only one ship."

Lisa looked over at her. "Confirmed that it's only one ship?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Sammie, launch squadrons for immediate interception and sound general quarters. Megumi, contact Captain Sesshoumaru and have him report to the bridge. Start count-down for execution of a modular transformation."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Aye-aye."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Bridge to all stations, enemy attack! I repeat, enemy attack! This is not a drill! General quarters is now in effect. This ship will be conducting a modular transformation in t-minus three minutes and counting."

"Delta-One to Prometheus, launch Alert-One and Ready-Five to join Ghost squadron. Daedalus, launch Avengers and Black Sheep squadrons, then upgrade Green Knights to Alert-One, Flying Nightmares to Ready-Five." Sammie said, giving out battle orders. "All squadron commanders, enemy intercept at Tango-Charlie-Zero-Five-Seven."

"Enemy is launching pods and fighters," said Vanessa. "Sensors detecting energy build up. They're repairing to fire."

"Raise pin-point barrier." Lisa commanded.

Megumi looked back to Lisa. "Commander, Colonel Kusanagi reports that her Marines will not be able to deploy for anti-aircraft defense due to the transformation."

"That is fine." Lisa moved back to the captain's chair, sitting down to think.

"Beginning modular transformation." said Kim.

* * *

While the _Macross_ began it's transformation, Ghost, Red and Skull, Avenger and Flying Nightmares flight squadrons were engaging the enemy pods, fighters and even some sort of power armor that was just as agile as a battloid. While only streaming from one ship, the fur-ball was just as huge as the one encountered during the Saturn offensive. But this time, to many pilots, the enemy aliens seemed to be trying a little more harder than usual. 

"Skull-Leader to Control, these guys are trying a little too hard. We're going to need some back-up." Roy said, pickling a pair of AMM-1's that darted right into the back of a pair of alien power armor. Not even a full second after scoring those kills, his VF-1S converted to battloid mode, swinging around and haloing a battle pod that was right behind him. "It's getting a little sporty out here."

"_Delta one to Skull-Leader, copy that. Daedalus and Prometheus are both launching Alert-One. Blue and Green Knights are inbound, vectoring from two-niner-eight-niner, over._"

"_What the fuck do you mean the main gun won't fire?_" a loud, female voice came over the Tac-Net.

Roy winced. Ayame sure was pissed. But what did they mean that the SDF-1's weapon won't fire?

* * *

The door to the bridge slid open and Sesshoumaru walked in. Or tried to but when the ship rumbled hard from an enemy salvo, his forehead smacked right onto the hatch-way over-head, forcing a sharp curse to escape his mouth. "Status report?" he asked, rubbing his forehead. 

"Main gun is angled into position and ready to fire, Lisa." Claudia stated.

Lisa turned to Sesshoumaru. "Captain, the alien cruiser came out of hyper-space a few minutes ago and began an attack run on the ship. They launched fighters, pods and some form of power armor. They have been also," The ship shuddered. "Bombarding the ship and closing fast."

He nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You responded well according to the situation." His attention turned to Claudia. "Destroy that ship. Open fire."

"Now firing main gun." The safety hatch on her instruments opened and she pushing the firing ignition.

Nothing.

"What the...?"

"_This is Doctor Lang. The main gun won't fire. It seems that there is another cause as to how the pin-point barrier is effecting the enemy transformer and conversion units. I'm going to do another vibrational analysis now, over._" Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Enemy ship now within the yellow zone, Captain." Vanessa stated.

The Tac-Net and internal ship communications opened up. "_What the fuck do you mean the main gun won't fire? I thought you took care of that shit when you first developed the barrier._" The voice was obviously Colonel Kusanagi. Lang responded.

"_I did, Colonel, but because the main gun, by regulations, is only to be used in combat, I could not ask the Captain to test fire just to do a simple analysis. How could anyone understand why the barrier effects the weapon systems._"

"_What if maybe the weapon systems were automatically disabled when the barrier is up?_" The Colonel sounded sarcastic, but her sarcasm made a certain Captain raise an eyebrow. Sesshoumaru turned to Kim.

"Kill the pin-point barrier."

"Sir?" His eyes narrowed. "Aye, sir."

Claudia gasped. "I'm getting energy reading from the main gun! How the hell did the Colonel know that?" She frowned. "But, now I can't fire due to the enemy range. They're too close."

"They're going to ram us!" gasped Sammie.

"Oh no!"

"Calm down," said Lisa. "Claudia, ahead full. Aim directly at the bow of the enemy ship. Kim, have pin-point control concentrate the barriers at the bow of the Daedalus." She turned to Sammie. "Clear the Daedalus deck. Special orders eight-one-four-alpha-alpha-zulu."

Sammie gasped. Besides Lisa, she was the only one that knew about those orders. "Yes, sir! Delta-One to Colonel Kusanagi, copy battle orders eight-one-four-alpha-alpha-zulu. Prepare for immediate assault!"

"_Well it's about time we get to do it. Moving heavy weapons units to the bow of the Daedalus. We're ready when you are._" came the reply.

Sesshoumaru looked at Lisa, an eyebrow raised. "What are these special orders, Commander Hayes?"

"You'll see, Sir. It's a little something that I was thinking about that the Colonel brought to my attention."

Sammie looked back toward Kim. "Kim, copy these battle orders I'm sending you."

"Got it."

"We're in range, Commander."

Lisa nodded. "Launch Daedalus."

* * *

Sirens were going off inside the hull of the Daedalus. Marines were running everywhere, loading weapons, finishing destroid systems checks and maneuvering their mecha toward the bow of the carrier. MBR-04 Tomahawks were moving in platoons along with HWR-00 Monsters. Despite the Monsters size, they could easily stand side by side across the width of the huge bay without any problem since the Daedalus was build to transport a mass amount of mecha for amphibious landings. 

While the armored units moved into position, Colonel Kusanagi was directing maintenance and ordinance crews to finish loading the 'Heavy Howards'. "Are those goddamn warheads loaded, yet?" she shouted at the crews loading shells into the destroids.

"Yes, sir!" one of the techs shouted back.

"We'll get the lead out!" She switched on a wrist communicator. "Mike VT Commanders, get those Monsters toward the bow, ASAP. We'll be executing operation in only a few moments."

"_Copy, Colonel. Clear the path._"

Crewmen scrambled out of the way when the fusion reactors of each Monster powered on with a loud whine. Once they started rolling forward using the roller system under each huge foot, the pilots maneuvered them to their firing positions behind two rows of Tomahawks.

"Mike-One through three. When the Delta-One gives the order, you will fire all warheads until your ammunition is expelled. Set a delay of two-five seconds each shell, understand."

"_Mike-One, copy Colonel_."

"_Mike-Two, aye-aye._"

"_Mike-Three, copy._"

* * *

"Hey big brother, why haven't they fired the big gun yet?" Rick asked Roy over the Tac-Net. 

"I have no idea. I think something is wrong." he replied.

Six minutes until the battle and the fur-ball was just getting worse. Half of Red, Ghost and Blue squadrons have been wiped out. The Skull lost one full flight but the other three were managing, only losing one fighter each. The Marines were handling their end of the fight, suffering damage, but due to their dense armored Strike Eagles, they were managing better than their Spacy counter-parts.

"Green-Two-Four, Green-Lead. What's up with the damn ship? It's increasing speed."

"Cut the chatter, Marine. The Captain probably has a plan."

"_This is Avenger-Vulture to Fly-Lead. The Captain is going to ram the alien cruiser_!"

"_What?_" came the surprised response of many pilots.

"_Fly-Lead to group. I don't think that's the Captain's idea. Commander Hayes is running the bridge._"

"_Holy shit! Look at the Daedalus!_"

Marines and Spacy pilots alike watched as the _Macross_ bull-dozed it's way directly at the enemy cruiser. Many watched in awe as the right arm seemingly reared itself back before thrusting directly into the bow of the cruiser like one huge robot boxer. The Daedalus arm rammed all the way into the cruiser, stopping several feet before the vessel's hull hit the command tower of the arm.

"_Holy shit! If that was the Commander that ordered that maneuver, I'm buying her lunch. I only thought the Captain had the balls to do something as crazy as that!_"

* * *

The rumbling finally stopped. The Marines of the Heavy Assault Battalion readied themselves, arming all their weapons in preparation for the orders from the bridge. Before their eyes the huge bay doors of the Daedalus opened and the gigantic ramp extended out, lowering to reveal what they knew was the bridge of the cruiser. Eyes immediately locked onto the large bubble in the far middle that was protruding from the bulk-head. In it, they all saw the terrified face of several alien officers who were frightened by their ballsy assault. 

And the fact that all Tomahawks opened their Rapier and Stinger missile bays, aimed their Astra TZ-III gun-clusters and particle projection cannons, while the Heavy Howard's brought up their missile launcher arms to fire over their comrades and aimed their huge 406mm cannons. Anyone would of been terrified at the massed power displayed.

"_Bridge to Marines. Open fire!_" came the order from Commander Hayes herself.

Missiles, tracers, shells and filled the recycled air of the cruiser, blasting anything in their path. Many of the ATM-01 Rapier, Stinger II and AMM-54 Firebird missiles slammed into the bridge command center, but many actually were guided through the doors and through passages ways throughout the ship, killing anything and anyone that got close enough to receive an impact or set of their proximity sensors. But the main attack came from the Monsters cannons.

1254 kg special purpose nuclear (SPN) shells flew from the Howard's at one salvo every five seconds. The shells ripped through the armor that was softened by the missiles, passing farther and farther into the ship with each shot fired. By their sixth shot, the first salvo of shells were set off, exploding deep within the ship with the force of 100 kilotons each. On the seventh salvo, the Daedalus and the SDF-1 pulled back, retrieving it's ramp and closing it's bay door.

* * *

Lisa had a satisfied smile on her face as she watched the alien cruiser literally bulge from the array of explosions occurring inside. Within a few seconds after the Daedalus was extracted, their target silently lit up in a display of thermonuclear light, shining brightly for several short seconds then disappearing, leaving a field of molten debris that were instantly cooled and frozen in the hazardous vacuum. She placed her hands behind her back, looking over her shoulder at the Captain. 

"Enemy ship destroyed, Sir."

Sesshoumaru looked amused at her sudden improvement in the use of tactics. "Hmph, impressive."

Though she didn't show it, Lisa felt thrilled at impressing the Captain, though she didn't know why.

* * *

End of Chapter 11

* * *

Author's Notes: 

The RDF Cross is a Marine Corps only medal in my story. It is the equivalent of the Navy Cross and is a second only to the Medal of Honor. I am going to leave the Titanium Medal of Valor as a UN Spacy only citation. The UEG Unit Citation is the equivalent of earning the Presidential Unit citation.

This chapter details a little more on the background of Captain Sesshoumaru and showed that he really is who he is. A demon living in the world of the future. It also shows his inner thoughts and feelings toward the discovery of the alien genetic structure and how similar it is to his own, similar to humans in general.

And I threw in the Daedalus attack for those that were eager to read about it.

Please review!

Next is a Chapter 12: Mars


	13. Chapter 12: Mars

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 12: Mars

* * *

**Zentraedi Fleet Command Ship  
****Nupetiet-Vergnitzs Class Flagship**

"Sir, incoming transmission from Cyclops Recon Zero-Two-Five-Zero."

"Oh, have they found something?" Breetai asked.

The Zentraedi fleet had separated and traveled far ahead of Earth's battle-fortress to conduct reconnaissance operations on other planets and planetoids. After repeated failures on capturing the ship by traditional means, Breetai and Execedor have found that a trap should be set-up in order to capture the ship, but how said trap would be executed would be up to Breetai himself and the reinforcements that he requested.

"_This is Cyclops Recon Zero-Two-Five-Zero to Command, over._"

"This is Commander Breetai. Report you're findings."

"_We have found a Micronian base on the 4th planet of this star system at coordinates one-four-nine by four-three, very close to the equator and what we assume is the largest mountain on this planet. Our scanners reveal no life readings, no energy levels of any kind. We do detect faint traces of background radiation from a large scale neutron weapon discharge, though the contamination level is no threat to any life form._"

"It would appear that the Micronian people have abandoned this post." noted Breetai.

"Most of the inhabitants were destroyed in a battle with their allied forces, sir. From my understanding, a large scale neutron weapon has similar effects as a reflex energy weapon, except that it only effects living organism such as the Micrones and even our people." said Execedor. "That would explain the existence of this base."

"Hmm... This place would make a perfect trap," said Breetai. "I've ordered the 7th Mechanized Division of the Botoru fleet to assemble here immediately."

The shorter Zentraedi paused. He had heard of that unit before somewhere. "Impossible." He exclaimed. "This just cannot be. Surely you haven't ordered up Khyron's division?"

Breetai nodded. "Indeed I have. Why not?"

"Aren't you familiar, sir, with his reputation and his battle record?" Breetai listened. "In the Modar operation he got drunk and ended up killing his own men. In the more serious matters though, he almost wiped out two divisions of friendly forces while successfully destroying the enemy forces. And because of that his own troops have named him _The Back-Stabber_."

"So they call him the _Back-Stabber_, eh?" A light suddenly blinded the giant commander.

"_Warning! Ships emerging from hyper-space too close to our forces, collision imminent!_"

Four ships appeared within the fleet after performing a fold operation and headed straight for other vessels. Several ships collided, but one ship in particular, a Queadol Magdomilla class task force command ship, paved the way through many ships and connected with four total, the last being Breetai's Nupetiet Vergnitzs Flagship. The force of the two ships colliding side by side was enough to make Execedor unsteady and an annoyance to Breetai.

Execedor picked himself up off the deck, a frown on his face. "This is just as I expected. Khyron is a commander that is totally without discipline!"

A vid-screen appeared displaying a saluting blue-haired individual wearing a commanders uniform. He seemed like someone young, light violet skin and somewhat easy going. But his eyes looked like they held some sort of mischief behind them. "_Commander of the 7th Space Mechanized Division has arrived. We're reporting as ordered, Breetai_." He showed them a smile and waved.

A hand appeared from off screen and tapped Khyron on the shoulder. "_Ha! Just as I thought. We crashed into four ships total, you thought it would be three at the most. I win the bet!_"

Breetai narrowed his eye.

"_Be quiet you fool! Our conversation is being broadcast!_" Khyron snapped at another Zentraedi.

"Khyron, you better watch your step around me, or I'll be liable to take away your command. You know I mean that too!" Khyron seemed to cross his arms and try to look away. "I've ordered you here on an important mission and I have no time for any of your games."

"_Yes, Commander. What is it you want us to do?_"

"Listen, there is an empty base on the fourth planet if this star system. We want to lure an enemy ship to the base and trap it with gravity mines. I want you to blockade the ship without damaging it much and capture the entire crew alive." he stated.

Khyron blinked. "_You've order us to capture only one ship? This must be a really powerful enemy if the great Breetai requires reinforcements._" His voice sounded a little sarcastic. But Breetai could only smirk.

"Remember, Khyron. Destroying a ship is much easier than capturing one. And these Micronians have not only destroyed over ten cruisers and destroyers, but have also captured a ship and killed it's entire crew." Breetai explained. "You'll be dealing with a very hostile and unpredictable enemy, so I would tread carefully if I where you. Do not underestimate these Micrones."

"_We'll try not to, Commander. Khyron, out._"

Breetai frowned. "Unpredictable enemy indeed."

"Do you think he will be able to pull it off, sir?" Execedor asked.

"Not likely, but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt."

* * *

**Main Hangar Bay  
****SDF-1 Macross - Daedalus**

Late October and SDF-1 justdeparted the asteroid belt that separated the inner and outer planets, what many of the crew called the half-way point. But the journey from Saturn to their current point had not been without hardship. The enemy forces have been attacking the ship on and off. At times they would attack one day, then back off. Or they would attack everyday for several days, then back off once again. Many times the enemy would attack one day and not attack for several days, but suddenly attack again, sometimes twice in a single day. The constant on and off battles and heel-toe patrols were wearing out the Robotech defenders, especially the Spacy and Marine Corps fighter pilots.

The elevators lowered down from the flight deck down into the main hangar carrying their load of VF/A-3Es. The elevator system was mark of genius. While the elevator rose, a large bulk-head would rise at a faster speed and connect with an over-hanging bulk-head to form a shaft capable of compressing and decompressing like an air-lock. When the two sections connected, the chamber would decompress and a hatch would slide open, allowing the elevator to complete it's non-stop ascent to the main deck. Another innovation courtesy of the Marine Corps and Spacy engineers.

Plane crews began taxiing their fighters off the lift, just as pilots disembarked to make their way to headquarters for debriefing. Many of them looked tired and ragged, having fought the enemy day in and day out. A few haven't even had proper sleep within the past week, and Major Steve Hiller noticed that when Captain Elisa Smith stood in front of him and saluted.

"Red Devils returning from duty, sir." she stated. He could see the tired look in her eyes. He returned her salute.

"Good job, Marine. Same results at always?"

"Yes, sir. They turned tail and ran, just like they've been doing for the past couple of months."

He shook his head. "And they'll keep doing it until they get tired of it. I know we all are." He coughed into his hand. "I'm placing your squadron on inactive for the next 120 hours. The Green Knights, Avengers, Vikings and you guys have been deployed more than anyone else and could use the rest."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, sir. We've been waiting for that."

Steve nodded his head toward the briefing room. "Hurry up inside and get this over with. You can get as much sack time as you need afterward.

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

Information started scrolling up Kim's screen, most of which she couldn't make out. "Lisa, this must be observation data, but there's quite a lot of it coming in but I'm not exactly sure where it's coming from."

"It's coming from sixteen degrees off of our present course," said Vanessa. "The Serra Base on Mars."

Lisa immediately whirled around. "What?" she exclaimed, surprised. "That's impossible! Are you sure you're getting proper readings from your equipment?"

"Yes."

"Impossible. The Anti-UN dropped an experimental neutron radiation bomb directly on the base from the destroyer _Tsiolkovsky_. All life within a ten mile radius of the base command center was reported to have been wiped out." said Sesshoumaru. "Anyone that did survive in the bomb shelters abandoned the base afterward and are currently on Earth." He smirked. "This is such an obvious trap by the enemy."

Claudia looked curious. "Sir?"

"They have been playing cat and mouse with us ever since we passed Jupiter's solar axis, trying to knock us off course. They're being very subtle, attacking then pulling out when they detect a slight course correction." He drummed his fingers against his arm rest. "Yes, they have something planned for us on Mars and this data we're receiving is the bait. They must think we're stupid."

Lisa approached him. "But sir, could there possibly be any survivors?"

He shook his head. "No. Considering the type of weapon, I doubt anyone could have survived. Think about this, Lisa. Why would any survivor just send data, and choose now of all times to contact anyone?"

"I... I think I understand your point, sir."

"Good. Now, Claudia, change course and head for Mars."

The bridge crew gasped. Claudia looked at him with a strange expression. "Captain? Didn't you just say that this was an enemy trap? Why do you want to walk right into it?"

He shrugged. "Serra base is still United Earth Government property. If the enemy is there, it is our job to remove them or destroy the base so it does not fall into their hands. Besides, the storage facilities on base are chemical, biological and nuclear safe. We could use this chance to replenish some much needed supplies and maybe see what little scheme the enemy has planned for us this time."

"Aye, sir. Changing course sixteen degrees port."

While the ship changed it's course to Mars despite the knowledge of knowing it was a trap, Lisa couldn't help but feel tormented by memories of the past. A past that died on Mars along with her deceased fiancée. _Karl..._

* * *

**Shopping District  
****SDF-1 Macross - Macross City**

Sergeant Rick Hunter was walking along the streets of Macross in his civilian clothes, a tired frown on his face. Like his fellow pilots, he was getting tired of the constant fighting that has been going on for the past months. Though he was tired of something else also, the deaths of his comrades that he flies with. To him, it seemed that every time they go out, UN Spacy pilots seem to take the bulk of the damage while the Marine Corps just swoops in and takes all the glory. He had been thinking, despite his better judgment, that why not just send only the Marines out since they haven't seemed to have lost a single pilot during the whole conflict.

"Hi there."

Rick paused and looked to his right, surprised to see Minmei of all people. "Minmei."

"Hi Rick, how's it going?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Are you out of school already?" She nodded.

"They closed the school down when the enemy attacked the fortress." She noticed his tired expression. "What's wrong? You seem to be very upset?"

"I was just thinking... Did you just hear that announcement they just made?"

"Yes, isn't that wonderful? The enemy pods have all been destroyed."

Rick frowned. "But that isn't true, Minmei. We didn't even hit half of them and we suffered more casualties than they did. Or at least the Valkyries suffered more casualties than the enemy. The Marines," he said with a little distaste, "haven't even lost a life ever since I joined up. I'd wish they just send them out instead of us and let them see what it's like getting chewed up out there. "

"Oh, Rick, you shouldn't say things like that." said Minmei in a scolding tone.

He shrugged. "I just can't help it, Minmei. That's just how I feel."

"No, I really mean it. You should say things like that. One of them is right behind you."

"Huh?" He whirled around just in time to receive a punch to the face. "AH! The front of my face!" he cried out, hitting the ground after passing out from the hit. Nabiki smirked, satisfied that the kid was rightfully struck down but not really hurt. She looked at Minmei.

"What? Not going to cry or say anything?"

She shook her head. "No, I think he had that coming. But you didn't have to actually hit him! Meanie!"

Nabiki only showed her a knowing smile before walking away.

* * *

**ATAD Marauder Bay  
****SDF-1 Macross - Transport Bay**

Captain Frank Lewinsky, Bravo Company Commander, eyed the ASC-1 Marauder drop-ships with timorous uncertain agitation. "Colonel, are you sure these things are safe?"

"Sure they are, Captain. Didn't Echo prove that they were before?"

He nodded, but he still was uncertain about being in one. "But we're suppose to drop down to the surface in these. How will we know they will work?"

"Don't worry. If anything goes wrong, I'll just kill Morisato." she said. Behind Ayame, Keiichi sweated and prayed to God that the Marauders would survive the drop.

It took a full day to reach Mars and the SDF-1 was now on stationary satellite orbit directly over Mars Base Serra. The plan from the bridge was to bombard the surrounding land around the base, then have the 1st Armored Tactical Assault Division insert a company of destroids and infantry to secure the inner perimeter of the base. The insertion would be done by using ASC-1 Marauder Assault drop-ships transporting units down to the surface via orbital drop. It would be the first orbital drop conducted by any branch of service. Once units are on the ground, reconnaissance planes would be launched along with fighter escorts to patrol and secure a wide perimeter to handle possible enemy threats. Only then would then _Macross_ approach the surface.

"We did some modifications using the aliens metal alloys on the ventral sections of the Marauders. You should be fine as long as the pilot stays on course." Keiichi said, trying to somewhat ease Frank's fears.

"_This is Delta-One to Daedalus. Marauder squadron stand-by for orders. The Macross will begin operation in 30 seconds._" came an announcement from the bridge.

* * *

While the _Macross_ maneuvered to begin the operation, down on the ground and hidden in a canyon that surrounds Serra Base, Khyron waits patiently for the battle-fortress to descend to the surface so they can execute their own plan. Deep under the Martian surface were Zentraedi gravity mines, strong enough to hold down even the largest of Zentraedi battle-wagons. Once the fortress was grounded and secured by the mines, they would be able to attack and blockade the ship. 

"_Lord Khyron, the Micronian ship has not begun their approach. They still remain in stationary orbit over the base._" reported Geraro, one of Khyron's best reconnaissance soldiers.

"Oh, don't worry about that," he replied with a slight accent. "The little Micrones Breetai is so worried about will eventually land to take on supplies. It's only a matter of time."

"_I'm picking up energy readings from the fortress..._" Geraro gasped! "_Sir, they're firing down at the base!_"

"What!"

Miles above the base, the SDF-1 extended out the super-carriers then rotated the shoulder joints so the twin booms of the Mk1 Heavy Rail Guns, four in total, were pointing directly down at the base. 225 kg kinetic core-penetrating slugs flew from the barrels at 40 rounds per minute, reaching speeds up to 140 kilometers per second. The ship bombarded the areas around Base Serra and the rail gun ammunition caused enough force on each impact to literally shake the ground that the Zentraedi battle pods were standing on.

"_Damn Micrones!_" shouted Geraro, strings of curses in the Zentraedi language flowing freely out of his mouth.

"Geraro, are you alright?" Khyron shouted back in question. He really wasn't worried about him, he could actually care less. But Geraro was the only one buried several feet under the surface and only he had the controls for the gravity mines. "What the devil is going on?"

"_The Micrones are bombarding the surface with ballistic weaponry. Hmm... I'm not sure how to classify the weapon. From what my sensors tell me, they are using magnetic acceleration to propel high-density ammunition._" He curse some more when a few of the Micronian rounds nearly missed his buried pod. "_Curse these damn Micrones! The impact energy of each projectile ranges between 2.2 terajoules, around 0.44 kilotons is going by ballistic properties._"

Khyron smirked. "I guess Breetai was right to warn me. These little problems of his have some very interesting weaponry. I wouldn't mind taking some of it for myself before handing it over to him." One 225 kg slug slammed into a Regult pod several meters away from him, yet the force of the impact alone sent those around the impact point and even his Glaug command pod flying and stumbling to the ground. "What in the devil!" he cursed. "Geraro, do they have a fix on our position already?"

"_No sir, they seem to be firing in a pattern. Possible covering fire for reconnaissance units._"

He growled in his Glaug, gripping the controls tightly. He had to keep cool if he wished to be patient, even though the blood flowing through him wanted him to kill each and everyone of the Micronian warriors that will soon come to the surface.

* * *

Cat's Eye reconnaissance planes and Valkyrie fighters departed from the Prometheus, while at the same time on the opposite side of the ship the Marines launched their Marauder Assault drop-ships. All four ships carrier one platoon of destroids and two platoons of Marines from the 3rd Recon, a total of two companies of ground troops and one destroid company. The drop-ships immediately came in contact with the atmosphere of Mars and there high-speed drop caused heat to build up around the ship from atmospheric friction. All four ships were like gigantic fireballs racing toward the red planet's surface. 

Miraculously, the drop-ships entered the lower atmosphere without much problem. The vernier thrusters fired off, slowing their rapid-descent. Once they achieved an optimum speed in the thin atmosphere, the pilots began maneuvering their cargo of Marines toward designated drop points using a four quadrant pattern around the base. Dropping down near 100 meters off the ground, bay doors opened under the destroids in preparation for a hot-drop. Crew chiefs receive their signals and released the locking clamps on the mecha, allowing them to slide down railing systems and free fall the short distance to the surface one at a time. Riflemen and Tomahawks slammed into the deck, the gyros and servos inside their legs working to control and stabilize themselves.

Once their cargo was delivered, the Marauders converged onto the base and began deploying the Assault Recon platoons who fast-roped down to the surface and began scouting the external sections of the base. Their main objective was not to breech into the base, but locate the storage facilities before the SDF-1 could send in transports.

"This is Eversmann, Bravo-Four has secured the fourth corner."

"Bravo-Three, third quadrant secured."

"Bravo-Two, Q2 secured."

"Captain Lewinsky to SDF-1. Bravo company has secured a four corner perimeter around Base Serra. So far no sign of enemy units. Recon Sierra and Victor companies are moving throughout the external sections of the base now. Stand-by."

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"_This is Cat's Eye One-Oh-Two to Delta-One. It seems we did a real number bombarding the surface. All we can see are a bunch of craters formed by the rail guns. Besides that, topography seems to be the same as during the war._"

"_Cat's Eye-Lead to SDF-1. All clear to make approach._"

Sammie turned to the Captain. "All clear, Sir. Reconnaissance reports no enemy activity."

"Good." he said, though he didn't seem convinced. "Have them make a second pass over the quadrants. Once we hit stable atmosphere, launch fighters and station them on patrol a 25 mile radius of the base. Inform Colonel Kusanagi that I want her best close-air support and bomber squadrons on stand-by in case of enemy attack."

"Aye, sir."

"Claudia, she's all yours. Take us in, but keep some distance from the base itself."

The ebony navigator nodded. "Aye-Aye, sir. Adjusting gravity control for descent. Two-Five meters per second."

Sesshoumaru looked over at his executive officer. _What is wrong with this woman?_ He asked himself. _She has been spacing out ever since we changed course to Mars._ "Lisa?"

"Lisa!"

The brown-haired officer shook her head, blinking as she somehow came back to reality. She looked over at the Captain. "Sir?"

"Are you feeling well, Commander?" he asked, a little worried for her. "You have been acting strange lately."

She shook her head. "I'm fine, sir. I just have some things on my mind. Private matters, really."

"If you say so."

* * *

The _Macross_ touched down on the deck approximately four miles from the base. Once down, the Daedalus main bay doors opened and extended it's ramp to allow five companies of destroids to disembark and secure a supply route for the transport vehicles that followed. The majority of the destroids consisted of Tomahawks from the Heavy Assault Battalion and Mike Company, the Heavy Howard Company. The Captain did not want to take any chances during the operation, which is why most of the heavy weapons units were being deployed. 

Valkyrie fighters began launching from the Prometheus to join their comrades escorting the recon planes. Ghost, Blue and Yellow squadrons were deployed high in the air, with Red squadron on Alert-One while Skull Squadron was assigned to guarding sections of the base. Also on air patrol were the 1st MAW Bats, while the Flying Nightmares and Black Sheep remained on Alert-One status on in case of a heavy ground attack. Three flights of the Black Knights, like the Skull, were deployed on the ground for security near the SDF-1. Knight-Delta flight, along with Colonel Kusanagi, were sitting on the Daedalus flight deck due to Captain's orders.

While nearly all Marine fighter pilots were Aces, only a handful earned the Ace of Aces title. Of their unique paint schemes chosen by the plane captains mostly represented the squadron they were in, for example: Black Knights Major Steven Hiller and Captain Jimmy Wilder's Strike Eagles were black with a golden nose cone, wing tips and tail tips; Red Devil's Captain Elisa Smith had a devil red paint scheme with white outlines; and several Green Knights with black paint scheme with green tips and outlining, Colonel Kusanagi had the most unique.

Marine-000 was painted forest green all over the fuselage, which could also be noticed as black depending on the lighting. The nose cone and the outline of the wings and tail were scarlet red, while a band of gold was painted on the ends of the wings near the soft-points. The most unique design on the fighter were on the tail fins. One side had a scarlet shield outlined with a gold border with a black Tomahawk Destroid pictured in the middle, the patch of the 1st ATAD, while the other had a gold eagle-globe-anchor outlined in scarlet on the forest green background, the symbol of the UNMC.

The Colonel was standing on top of her fighter's central dorsal section scanning the horizon with a pair of binoculars. As difficult as it may seem to try looking through a pair of binoculars with the sealed glass separating her face from the thin atmosphere, she had no problems. Sometimes a pair of eyes was better than the most technologically advanced radar and scanners.

"They have to be out there somewhere..." she muttered out loud.

"If they are out there, they can stay out there," said one of the Knight pilots. "I'm not really up to having to deal with those aliens right now."

She snickered. "Yeah, I'd like that too, but don't count on it."

_"Bridge to Colonel Kusanagi. The Commander is going to disembark to check over the base. The Captain request that you deploy a reconnaissance unit to provide escort._"

Ayame switched her comm channel. "Copy that, Sammie. Sierra company is already on station and is equipped for breeching buildings. Inform Captain Moulds to lend a squad to escort Commander Hayes."

_Why the hell is she going down there?_ she thought in wonder.

* * *

**Serra Base - Sector 2**

"Hey Commander, how about giving me a day off next week? Over." Rick asked Roy over the Tac-Net.

"Next week? The whole squadron is asking to take a day off," Roy replied and that surprised Rick. "Everyone has received invitations to Minmei's birthday party. Believe it or not, she even invited me!" He started to chuckle.

"Hah?"

"_Hey! Who is that gabbing on this channel?_"

"Hey Claudia!" Roy greeted.

Rick blinked. "Who's Claudia? Is she that old sour-puss, Roy?" he asked.

"_The person you happen to be talking about should be passing right under you right about now_."

"Oh no...!"

"I hope she didn't hear you, Rick."

Passing between Skull-001 and Rick Hunter's VF-1J was a trio of M-3002 hostile environment vehicles carrying heavily armed Marines. The only one that stood out of place was the passenger in the front vehicle in the white normal suit. Rick and Roy easily identified Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes.

"Claudia, what are you doing on the Tac-Net anyway? And where's Sammie?" Roy asked.

"_She had to take care of mother nature, if you know what I mean. She'll be back in a few minutes. Hey Rick, what's wrong with your eye?_"

He winced, trying to figure out a way to cover-up his black eye. "I had a disagreement with a door. The door won."

Claudia giggled. "_Well, I wouldn't doubt they won since they gave you that shiner._"

* * *

"Well Commander, today must be our lucky day. Never had the privilege of accompanying an Admiral's daughter on a date." came a joking voice from the squad leader. 

"Har har, Sergeant Anderson. Let's just head inside." said Lisa.

"Did you wear the throat communicator like instructed, ma'am?"

She rubbed her suit collar and felt the device around her neck. "Yes, but it irritates my throat a little."

Anderson nodded. "That's expected. All you have to do to speak to us is activate your communicator and whisper. When we infiltrate the base we'll be under noise discipline. Hand signals only. Try it out."

"Testing, testing?" she whispered as low as she could.

"I hear you loud and clear, ma'am. Anyone else?" The other Marines voiced their acknowledgment. "Alright, standard procedure Marines. Eyes roaming and head on the swivel."

The fourteen Marines poured into the building with Lisa being protected in the middle. Unlike normal Marines, the 3rd Recon companies and platoons were specially equipped to deal with all manner of targets ranging from humans, giants and even mecha. A normal Marine Company consisted of three basic platoons and one weapons platoon. Each basic platoon consisted of four squads; two rifle teams, one machine gun team and one anti-tank team. In the Armored Tactical Assault Division, the basic 3rd Recon rifle platoon consisted of four squads; three basic squads and one heavy weapons squad. Weapons platoons consisted of one basic squad, two heavy weapons squads and one anti-mecha squad.

The squad escorting Lisa was a basic squad consisting of a squad leader, radio-man and three fire-teams, a total of fourteen Marines. Each fire-team consisted of a fire-team leader, automatic rifleman, grenadier and rifleman. Squad and fire-team leaders along with the radio-man and riflemen were armed with the M8A2 assault rifle which was adopted by the Corps back in 2001. Considered a work-horse during the Anti-UN wars, it fired the 5.56x45mm NATO round and fired at 750 rounds per minute. It was suppose to be replaced by the popular UN Army/Spacy AR-21, but the Marines decided to keep the M8A3's due to their ease of use, endurance and reliability. AR-21's tend to jam under extreme usage. Automatic riflemen were armed with a modernized version of the M249 Squad Automatic Weapon called the M249A5. The modernized SAW was similar to the older SAW in nearly ever way except the internals, barrel design and materials used to construct the weapon. Using a modified open-bolt roller design and a barrel forged from new alloys available after the SDF-1's arrival on Earth, the weapon can fire at an alarming rate of 1600 rounds per second at a velocity of 930 meters per second, faster than the legendary German-made MG42 using standard 5.56x45mm NATO on a belt feed. Though based on an older model, it was even more reliable than the M8 due to it's sheer endurance during prolonged discharges and the high velocity of the ammunition.

It was the Grenadiers that had the most surprisingly effective weapon against bunkered and hard armored targets, including enemy battle pods. Like the riflemen and fire-team leaders, they carried the M8A2, but also mounted an under-barrel breech-loading M320 40mm grenade launcher. Like the old M203 and HK AG36, it fired 40mm fragmentation, high-explosive, canister, smoke and illumination grenades. Yet it's most destructive load was a multi-purpose 40mm HESH, high-explosive squash-head, magnum round which had a warhead composed of .25 pounds of composition C-8, an explosive that was three times the destructive force of one pound of C-4 and lighter in weight. When tested against mecha such as the Valkyrie fighters armor, it was the equivalent of firing an explosive .45 caliber round at an unarmored human-sized target. Of the twenty-four 40mm grenades each grenadier carried, he/she carried at least 14 of the HESH rounds.

Along with their standard issue pistol side-arm, hand-grenades and combat knives, Lisa was probably safer with the Marines here on the ground than on the SDF-1's bridge.

Once the Marines entered, they broke off into pairs and began searching and securing near by rooms, with the exception of the Sergeant Anderson and the radio-man who stayed with Commander Hayes. After a couple of minutes, the Marines regrouped with their leaders and awaited orders.

"I'm surprised there are no bodies," Lisa noted. "Why is that?"

"The neutron bomb that was set-off here at Serra Base gave off a type of radiation that kills all living cell tissue and increased the decomposition rate by ten fold." He kick the ground they were standing on, kicking up a little dust. "We're standing on the ashes and dust of the dead."

"..." Lisa didn't know if she should feel sad and mourn the people that died here or vomit. She chose the cleaner path. "Let's move to the next section."

Anderson nodded, using a few hand signals and gestures to give out precise orders to the three fire-teams. The group started moving along hallways, one fire-team taking point with the automatic rifleman and fire-team leader at the most forward point. Following them were Lisa, Anderson and the radio man, who were flanked by the 2nd and 3rd fire-teams who covered their flank and inspected rooms as they passed by.

"Sarge, look at this." one of the other fire-teams whispered, looking into one of the open rooms they passed.

The point and flanking teams took up defensive positions while Lisa and Anderson moved to the inspecting team. Lisa looked in and surveyed the damage inside. Desk, shelves, paperwork and other officer furniture were strewn everywhere as if there was some sort of struggle or riot to exit the huge room. She began to move in to investigate but a firm hand prevented her from going any further.

"Can't let you go in there, ma'am." said Anderson. "There could be IEDs inside."

"IEDs?" she whispered in a curious tone.

"Improvised Explosive Devices."

"Oh..." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "We should keep moving... then."

"Sarge, I think we got something here." came a whispering female voice from the team on point. The smallest Marine, what Lisa assumed was the fire-team leader, was pressed up against an sealed entry-way with a small device attached to the door. "I'm picking up a very faint noise. Can't identify."

Sergeant Anderson made quick hand signals to the whole squad and they all converged onto fire-team one's position. One team took position on each side of the door while the other stayed out of visible sight to guard Lisa. Using more signals, one Marine attached some sort of device to the door control panel and moved back into position, while another, a grenadier, pulled out a cylinder-like grenade, pulling the pin but not releasing the lever. Anderson took position behind an automatic rifleman who was prepared to move at a moments notice. He counted down from three using his fingers. Two. One.

The door slid open and the grenade was tossed in. Instead of an explosion, a ear splitting 'bang' was set off followed by a bright flash. The Marines moved in quickly as if they had done this all their lives, taking up positions and moving in coordinated patterns that would cover each other at all angles. Within the first five seconds of entry, more than half of the whole room was searched. By ten seconds, it was fully secured with Marines stationed on both the first and the second level area by the time Lisa and the radio-man walked in.

The first thing Lisa noticed was the computer systems. "What? How can that computer be on-line?" She moved toward the station and pressed a button, stopping the machine from printing data read-outs. She frowned. "It had to be activated from this room... some how. But how could that be? There's nobody around..."

* * *

**Martian Canyon - 15 Miles from Base Serra**

Just moments ago the SDF-1 moved closer to the base, much to the pleasure of the Zentraedi forces lying it wait. Khyron was beginning to lose his patients ever since the ship landed. But now that they were in range of their mines, he could wait a little longer before attacking. Though like before, his patients was wearing thin due to the power build up of Zentraedi gravitational mines.

"Geraro, are those gravity mines ready, yet?" he snapped.

"_They are at seventy percent, sir. Just a little more longer._"

"Blast it, this is irritating me..." he grumbled, resting his cheek on his palm.

"_Captain, I can't take anymore of this! I'm going now!_" called out another Zentraedi warrior.

Khyron narrowed his eyes at the Regult pod taking off. It nearly drove him mad that one of his own soldiers would disobey his orders, especially if the order also applied to himself. "What the hell is going on? If I can sit here waiting patiently, everybody can!" In move with movement, the particle projection cannon on his Glaug's right arm aimed up and fired, a bolt of super-charge particles slamming into the rear of the Regult. The smaller mecha immediately dropped to the lower deck near Khyron, heavily damaged, though the pilot was still alive.

"Listen to me, you empty-headed idiot," Khyron began with a voice filled with an acidic tone. "Don't you ever disobey an order of mine again, or I shall kill you next time. Do you understand?"

* * *

On the deck of the Daedalus, Ayame smirked when she saw the explosion in the distance through her binoculars. She immediately activated her communicator and signaled the bridge. 

"Kusanagi to Delta-One. Sammie, I've spotted an explosion in the distance around 15 to 20 clicks out at the far end of the 11 o'clock perimeter. Can you confirm?"

"_Confirmed, Colonel. We're sending a Cat's Eye out right now._"

She nodded to herself. "I'm pulling rank and launching the Black Sheeps to deal with a possible ground assault. If I'm not mistaken, there is a deep canyon out there that is the perfect location to hide an opposing force. Just in case."

"_Copy that, Colonel. Relaying coordinates to Black Sheep flight leaders._" Sammie replied.

Ayame turned around and looked at the flight crews working on the fighters, finishing last minuted check-ups while they powered up. Less than a minute passed before the fighters took off simultaneously, launching from a VTOL position and following a ES-11 Cat's Eye reconnaissance aerospace plane toward the disturbance. If the enemy was still there, she would hate to be on the receiving end of the Black Sheep's VF/A-3Cs. With a pay-load of four UMM-5 missile pods, several 500 lbs laser-guided bombs and a thermobaric high-explosive bomb carried along it's central ventral section, she doubted there was anything that could survive that much ordinance.

* * *

On the bridge, Sesshoumaru was standing behind Vanessa, waiting for the recon report to come in from the Cat's Eye. He had a feeling they were out there waiting and the senor detection plus Kusanagi's visual sighting of the explosion confirmed his suspicions. 

"Recon report coming in now, sir." Vanessa's monitor displayed what appeared to be a canyon structure and sonar readings. Several eyes immediately widened when a massive number of active blips appeared in several long chains that nearly stretched the whole perimeter around the base. "Oh no!"

"An attack force of battle pods." The Captain noted.

"They're surrounding the entire area, Captain! It looks like they are thousands of them!"

Sesshoumaru turned to Sammie. "Lieutenant Porter, sound general quarters and inform all deployed units to prepare for immediate battle. Launch all available Valkyrie and Strike Eagle fighters."

"All stations prepare for battle! I repeat, all stations prepare for battle! This is not a drill. Enemy forces detected along fifteen mile perimeters. All Alert-One and Ready-Five squadrons begin immediate take-off!"

A radio transmission came in from one of the squadrons. "_This is Black-Lead to Delta-One. Pawn, Bishop, Rook and Queen squadrons are spread out over the enemy positions along the Valles Marineris canyon system surrounding the base and are painting targets. We got a twenty-four MOABs with their names on them ready to be dropped. Requesting permission to engage._"

Sammie turned to the Captain. He nodded his head.

"Incinerate them."

* * *

"Damn, a recon plane. Are those mines ready yet?" Khyron snapped. The enemy might attack soon. 

"_Just ten percent more, sir._"

"Bah!" He slammed his fist onto his console, thankfully not breaking anything.

"_Captain Khyron!_" called another soldier. "_Enemy planes are flying over-head, but they are not attacking._"

"Not attacking you say?"

He check his radar before looking on his screen, noticing that the enemy units were widely spread out over his forces. Focusing closely, he zoomed in onto one of the Micronian fighter planes that he had seen from nearly all of Breetai's battle footage and reconnaissance reports he looked over from his own troops. He watched it for a short while as the single unit banked in mid-air to begin an approach toward the far end of the column. But it did not look like it was going to attack.

The VF/A-3C flying overhead positioned itself for it's bombing run. The pilot immediately pickled the central hard-point, releasing the 4000 lbs BLU-220 to drop down into the canyon before increase his speed and pulling up to get out of the immediate area. He didn't want to be anywhere near that weapon when it finally goes off. It wasn't called the **Mother Of All Bombs**, or **MOAB** which was the nickname for the Massive Ordinance Air Burst, for no reason.

Khyron knew it was a bomb and not some dinky little present from the Micronians. But he had a curious side and wished to see it's ballistic capabilities even at the cost of his own troops. They could be easily replaced anyway. His eyes tracked the bombs descent as it passed the surface. The tail end of the weapon opened and sprouted wings, which was most-likely used to slow it's air-speed using natural drag, something Khyron assumed. He was surprised when a huge plume of some sort of black and grey substance blasted out of the weapon, creating a thick gigantic cloud that shrouded the far end of the canyon and his troops. _Was that all?_ he thought, not noticing that the rest of the bomb struck the ground.

The massive ordinance air bursting bomb was originally created by the Anti-United Nations factions as a weapon of mass destruction. It was classified as a sub-nuclear weapon and a fuel-air explosive, meaning that it's destructive force was not created through the process of nuclear fission or fusion, but by using a fine powder composed of highly volatile explosive compounds that were oxygen enriched that could create an explosive force, over-pressures and heat equal or slightly greater than the atomic bomb dropped on Hiroshima, Japan back in the year 1945. But due to the lack of, or very little traces of, oxygen on Mars, the destructive force of the weapon was cut in half, though still brought deadly results.

When Khyron saw the explosion at the base of the thick cloud, his eyes widened and his body moved on it's own accord. He quickly grabbed his controls and fired his booster, rapidly climbing to the surface as the flames engulfed the cloud of oxygen enriched explosive powder and spread throughout the canyon rapidly, creating a literal wall of fire behind his Glaug.

"They're mad!" he exclaimed, a look of fear forming on his face. He could of died from such an explosive force. The temperatures his battle computer was reading was in the high ten thousand degree range.

"_Lord Khyron, are you there?_" came the panicked voice of Geraro.

The Back Stabber's look of fear immediately turned to that of a vicious snarl. How dare these Micronian insects place the look of fear upon his visage! Never in the many cycles that he had lived and commanded as he ever felt the fear of dying. And now these pest of Breetai's accomplished the impossible? They shall pay!

"Geraro! Are those blasted mines ready?" he snapped in anger.

"_Full-engaged, sir!_" came the reply. "_The Micronians have dropped twenty-four of those monstrous weapons and various other smaller munitions along the perimeter and are now retreating back toward the battle-fortress. We lost over a quarter of our offensive force._"

"I don't give a damn! Order all surviving units to attack! I want these little creatures dead, all of them!"

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

Battle erupted all around Base Serra as the enemy began their attack. In the distance, the crew could still see the twenty-four mushroom clouds created by the massive ordinance air burst bombs that the Black Sheeps dropped. Now, Valkyrie and Marine Corps units were battling the approaching battle pod assault groups on both the air and ground. Particle blast, laser fire, tracers and multiple types of ordinance filled the carbon dioxide enriched air. Around the SDF-1, huge dust clouds were being kicked up as the ship began to rise. Or tried to rise.

"We're not rising!" exclaimed Claudia, grabbing a firm hold of her console as the ship shook violently while trying to rise.

"Is the control system damaged?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"No, sir! I'm getting correct read-outs on all gravity control systems."

Vanessa spoke up. "I don't believe it's our own systems. My monitors shows that it could be something underground."

He turned to her. "Underground. Damn, we played right into their trap. I did not expect anything like this." He looked back at Claudia. "Stop all engines."

"Enemy pods are moving in for attack, sir!"

"This is Delta-One to all squadrons, intercept enemy ground units converging onto SDF-1. Attempt to herd the enemy toward 1st ATAD heavy assault companies around Base Serra." Sammie instructed. "Lure the enemy onto the base."

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow in thought. The enemy numbers were in the high thousands, clearly out numbering all 350 plus deployed units by a 15:1 ratio. Even with the near perfect performance of the Marines and the brave determination of the Valkyrie pilots, there would be a massive number of casualties, and he doubted the Marines perfect record would survive after this day was over. Place into the equation of the 70,000 plus citizens and crewmen that were aboard the _Macross_ and the out-come was obvious. He weighed the pros and cons, then came up with the only solution that he, as a ship's Captain, should make.

"Sammie, inform all units to begin a full retreat." There were a few sounds of surprise, but he ignored them. "Vanessa, display an underground sonar reading of the enemy trap."

"... Yes, sir."

He frowned. Whatever the enemy was using was three kilometers underground and the ship had nothing that could penetrate that far. Marine Corps bunker busters could only penetrate up to 100 meters of earth. They could not even override the gravity controls and use the main boosters since they were disabled in an attack several days ago. Now he was regretting that he informed maintenance crews to concentrate on other systems and leave the boosters for another time. He turned to Sammie.

"Contact Colonel Kusanagi and give her the order to destroy the base by over-loading the underground reflex furnace."

* * *

The fighting was intense! The mass number of enemy units forced many of the Marine Corps and ground-base Valkyrie pilots to take cover in the many craters created by the SDF-1's bombardment. The Marines called them **fighting-holes**, not fox-holes, because fox-holes were used to hide from the enemy. The Marines didn't want to hide, they wanted to fight! Riflemen, Tomahawks, Strike Eagles and the rare Valkyrie were positioned in the fighting holes, laying covering fire for retreating friendly forces. When the signal was given, many of Marines were very reluctant, yet orders were orders even if you didn't want to follow them. Colonel Kusanagi had made it very clear that anyone disobeying Captain Sesshoumaru's order would see hell from her. 

Over-head the Blue, Ghost, Yellow and Red squadrons were attacking ground forces from the air, occasionally landing on the deck to assist when possible. The Flying Nightmares and Black Sheeps stayed in the air providing heavy close-air support by dropping several hundred tons of ordinance ranging from 500 lbs bombs, cluster munitions and GA-100 Starfire missiles from UMM-5 pods. The VF/A-3C's head laser turrets were constantly on the move, firing down at enemy pods as the fighters moved in and out of combat to reload at the Daedalus.

The Black Knights, Bats and a two flights of the Skull squadron were on the ground fighting with the grunts and destroids. Even though the Sierra and Victor companies were the first ones ordered to evacuate, several grenadiers, automatic riflemen and Marines carrying M136 AT4 and/or Mini-Javelin anti-armor missiles were credited with confirmed kills when the enemy pods just happened to be in range.

Colonel Kusanagi was in a fighting hole with a pair of Riflemen, Tomahawks and a Skull Squadron Valkyrie. Her GU-12 gun-pod was resting on a destroyed enemy pod as a stabilizing point so she could lay supporting fire for her Marines falling back. Two spent magazines were dumped off on to the side and she was already working her way to loading in her fourth. She didn't know what Sesshoumaru had up his sleeve or why he called the retreat, but like all the men and women under her, she took orders just like everyone else.

"Loading!" she called out, dropping down into the crater. Her rifle ejected the spent magazine and she locked in a fresh load from her leg compartment. Before she could move back up, an urgent communique came in from the SDF-1.

"_Delta-One to Marine-Lead, priority one orders from Captain Sesshoumaru. You are to have an unit deploy into Mars Base Serra and head for the reflex furnace control systems that are located in the basement of the complex. An enemy mine system has trapped the ship and is preventing take-off, so he is giving the order to over-load the reflex fusion reaction systems of the furnace to destroy the mine system to allow us to take-off._"

"You gotta be fucking crazy!" she snapped, moving her battloid back up to continue to provide point-fire. "I can't do that right now, I'm locked down trying to get my Marines back on ship. Captain Moulds still has a squad on base. I'll have them take care of it."

"_Roger Marine-Lead._"

"_Ah! Fuck!_" The pilot of the Rifleman next to her cried out!

"Marine! What's wrong?" she demanded, worry in her voice.

"_Cockpit is decompressing! Argh..! And I got shrapnel in my leg!_"

"Can you still move your VT?"

"_Yes, sir.._"

"Good, now use the med-kit to seal the tear in your suit then fall back to the Daedalus ASAP." She contacted one of the Tomahawks. "Ice-Fourteen, fall back with this guy to the ship. Makes sure he gets treated by a Spacy Corpsman immediately. Mars atmosphere is lethal on open wounds!"

"_Roger that, Boss._"

She switch communication channels to Sierra company. "Kusanagi to Captain Moulds. Relay my signal to the unit still inside the base."

* * *

"You want us to blow the base up?" Lisa gasped, shocked at hearing the orders from Colonel Kusanagi. 

"_Orders from Captain Sesshoumaru. He wants the base reflex furnace over-loaded so it will detonate and explode to destroy the enemy mine system underground._" said the Colonel over the communications channel. "_Sergeant Anderson, you have your orders._"

"Yes, sir!" He turned to the squad. "Listen up, Marines. The Captain wants the base to go boom and we volunteered for the job. Team-Two and Three, I want you to evac now and take Commander Hayes with you. The rest of us will head for the basement, over-load the furnace systems, then call for an extraction." Fire team leaders nodded. "Let's move out!"

"No, I'm going with you!" said Lisa, moving toward Anderson. "I know how to work the furnace controls. They're not as simple at you might think. I doubt any of you Marines were trained for engineering systems."

"Damn, you're right," grumbled Anderson. "Alright ma'am, you're with us. Chad," he said to the radio-man. "You take Two and Three and evacuate. I'll take the Commander and One. Let's go, double-time!"

"Got it, Sarge!"

The squad separated, two teams evacuating and the other moving quickly down the passageways on a mission to destroy the base and save the ship and civilians on board the _Macross_. Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes kept pace with the Marines, who were moving very fast despite the weight of the equipment they carried and held. Within a few moments, the small group of six came upon an elevator shaft.

"Computer diagram of the base says this elevator leads directly to the furnace control room at the basement level." said one Marine who was looking at a small PDA device. "This is the fastest route in and out of the base."

The group piled into the elevator. Lisa worked the console and the lift began to descend down the shaft to the underground control room. Within a few minutes of waiting, the lift slowed then stop, opening to reveal a sign stating that they were at the power control center of the base. Anderson took the lead, setting the pace for the group and he lead them down a short corridor following designation arrowed that ran along the walls. He stepped side, pressing the door panel and allowing the Marine carrying the M249A5 SAW to be the first to go in.

Lisa quickly followed him then moved to what she knew was the main furnace control panel. _I got to hurry_, she thought to herself. Her hands danced along the controls, restoring base power by reactivating the main reflex furnace system. She watched the status monitors showing positive flow and activation of the sub-systems that belong to the furnace. "There." She turn and moved to another station, a sub-system station that controlled safety and fail-safe systems which were vital in controlling the thermonuclear fusion reactions inside the furnace. "Almost done."

Warning alarms and strobes suddenly went off.

**_WARNING: FURNACE FUEL REACTING CRITICAL MASS! DANGER! DANGER! SECURITY SYSTEMS AT FAIL-SAFE POINT. FURNACE IN OVER-DRIVE. EVACUATE! FIFTEEN MINUTES UNTIL MELTDOWN. EVACUATE!_**

"Oooh shit, that's the sign! Let's bail out of here, and now!"

The trip back to the lift was short, but the time the lift took to the surface level and the time that ticked away from the clock made everyone sweat in worry. Once reaching the original level they first began the mission, the five Marines and executive officer were running for their very lives as fast as they could. Even with the furnace buried more than a kilometer underground, the explosive power of it's detonation was within the megaton range of explosive nuclear power. No one wanted to be mixed in with that kind of force.

They were racing as fast as they could, following the shortest path back to the front of the base. Lisa started to realize something very important about herself when heart began to beat rapidly, her breath becoming short and ragged, and the burning feeling in her legs. Unlike her Marine escorts, she wasn't in as good of shape as the normal combat soldier and it was beginning to show as she began to lag behind. Sergeant Anderson noticed this also and he did the only thing that he could do.

"Wha... what are you doing?" Lisa gasped when she was picked up and thrown over the Marine's shoulder. "Put me down!"

"No can do, ma'am. You're lagging behind and this is now the time for that! You can throw me in the brig later!" he replied, sprinting with his package to catch up with the rest of the unit.

"SHIT!"

Lisa looked back, or forward, and saw one Marine slam into a barrier that dropped down right in front of her. She winced at hearing the impact of body meeting hard hyper-carbon steel. Another barrier closed behind them, locking the six soldiers in the hallway. Anderson put her down immediately.

"Fucking blast doors!" another Marine cursed loudly.

"Watch out, I'm gonna blast it!" said the grenadier, loading a HESH charged into his launcher.

"NO!" shouted Anderson. "You'll blow us up too with that thing, you fucking idiot." He pointed at door, looking at the fire-team leader. "Where does this lead?"

"We're in the BOQ section of the base. That room should have a direct view of the outside." she replied.

Lisa approached the door to open it. Yet, her eyes caught a faint, dust covered writing where a name plate should belong and she rubbed her gloved finger over it to reveal a name. Her eyes widened. _Riber!_ She quickly opened the door and went in, suddenly oblivious to what was going on.

Anderson activated his person communicator, unknown as to what was happening with the commander. His mind was mostly on getting his soldiers and the ship's first officer out of this place before it blows! "This is Sierra-One-One-Five to SDF-1, we are trapped inside the base at coordinates," He looked at the fire-team leader's PDA. "Omega-two-eight-Oh-Niner-Alpha. We need immediate extraction, now! Commander Hayes is still with us and we have a total of six."

"_Copy that, Sierra-One-One-Five. We're going to vector a nearby unit to get you out immediately. Set a homing beacon._"

"Roger. We'll be waiting outside for extraction and dust-off." He turned to the grenadier and pointed to the window port and wall inside the room. "Blow it. Commander Hayes, step over here for some cover." No response. "Commander? What the...?"

Lisa was sitting down inside the room at a desk. In her hands was a book of some sort that seemed very old. Her face looked like she was... calm? Or serene? Anderson picked up a few words from her throat transmitter.

"Oh, darling... I've finally made it..."

He stared at her. "What the fuck?"

* * *

"Men, we've just been ordered to head onto the base and pick up Commander Hayes and a group of Marines." Roy said over the Tac-Net. "Rick, I'm putting you in charge of third flight to lead the rescue." 

Rick was startled. "What? Why me?"

"Because you proved to me that you're responsible and a fact that you'll be saving peoples lives. Plus, Colonel Kusanagi wants you specifically to do it."

"Ayame?" Rick blinked. "How come she can't get her own units to get them out, hmmm?" he asked in a joking tone.

"Because everyone else is defending the ship and we're the closest unit to the base. So don't be so picky, you lame brain."

"Alright, cut it out Roy, I'll bring them home."

* * *

"Come on Commander!" Anderson shouted, trying to drag Lisa out of the room. For someone that was smaller and weaker than him, she was sure putting up a fight! "We need to blow up that wall, damn it! Stop whining like a bitch!" 

"I told you that I'm not going anywhere! Let me go this instant!" she snapped, thrashing in his fierce grip.

**_FURNACE PRESSURE REACTING EXTREME DANGER LEVELS. FIVE MINUTES UNTIL MELT-DOWN._**

"Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me!" The riflemen ran in and grabbed Lisa's legs and the two Marines carried her outside of the room and to the side. "Stop struggling, Commander! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Put me down!"

Anderson looked over at the grenadier. "Blow it!"

"Finally!"

The grenadier leaned around the corner and pulled the trigger of his under-barrel M320 grenade launcher. The 40mm high-explosive squash-head magnum round flew from the barrel, giving off the sound of a shotgun as it exited. It piercing through the air and the shape-charged head slammed into the lower section of the window port. The warhead of the shell split like a hollow-point round, spreading some of the C-8 explosive. At the same time a rod was pushed on impact, slightly penetrating the thick alloy wall of the building and depressing a detonator cap inside the shell.

The resulting explosion blew out the wall of the base and tossed metal debris and shrapnel everywhere for several meters. After a moments to allow the dust to settle down and for their nerves to calm themselves from the shock of such a strong blast, the Marines quickly moved into the room and exited through the new opening.

"Put me down! I'm not leaving!" Lisa cried loudly, continuing to struggle against the two Marines.

"Would you shut up, Commander!" snapped one of the Marines.

The team-leader set down a device on the ground. "Beacon set, Sarge."

"_This is Skull-Two-Three, I've gone your position. We're inbound._" said Rick over the Tac-Net.

Within a couple minutes a group of three Valkyrie fighters from the Skull arrived. A few of the pilots, especially Rick Hunter, was surprised to see Commander Hayes struggling in the arms of two Marines.

"_What the hell is wrong with the Commander?_" Rick asked.

"Don't know! She just spaced out and started acting like this all of a sudden." said the Sergeant. He looked at the riflemen. "I'll take care of her, you go on ahead with your fire-team."

"Okay, Sarge."

The group went in pairs, two Marines per Valkyrie in one hand. Once the two were secured in the titanium-steel alloy hand of on Valkyrie, the pilot took off immediately into a rapid climb out of the area. It was too late to go to the SDF-1.

"_Hurry up and get her on!_" shouted Rick.

Anderson growled while dragging the commander. "I'm trying, damn it! OW! She kicked me!"

Lisa stomped on his shin again and found herself free of his grip. Taking this chance, she ran back toward the room to get away from these men. "I told you I'm not going! I'm staying here with Karl like I promised!"

"God damn it, fuck this shit!"

Anderson ran up to Lisa, rising his rifle and slamming it down against the back of her neck in a strong mêlée attack. The first officer fell like a sack of potatoes, now only dead weight after losing consciousness. He slung his weapon over his shoulder and collected the commander. "Let's go!" he called up to Rick.

The guardian-mode Valkyrie reached down and wrapped it's hand around the pair and picked them up. Knowing they were running out of time, Rick powered the engines and blasted straight up into the sky!

"_Thirty seconds remaining! Get out of there Rick!_"

When Rick's VF-1J reached a high altitude, the surface of Mars and Base Serra literally disappearing in a blinding flash of thermonuclear light.

* * *

End of Chapter 12

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Ah! A nice long chapter. This takes place in episode 7 "Bye Bye Mars" and is similar, yet very different from the original scenes. The main difference is how everything was executed. Unlike Gloval, Sesshoumaru knew the enemy was somewhere on Mars and took necessary precautions.

Another main difference is the pre-emptive attack upon Khyron's units by the Black Sheep. If Khyron found another way to bring down his soldier without giving away his position, he could of dealt a major blow to the Marines, Valkyries and SDF-1. But because he gave away his position, it gave the Marines a chance to launch an immediate counter-attack and take away over 1/4th, nearly a 1/3rd of his forces using MOABs.

The Massive Ordinance Air Burst, MOAB (Moe-Ab), is a real bomb. It is not a fuel-air explosive like explained in the story, but a huge conventional bomb that weighs over 20,000 lbs. It's so huge that it has to be dropped from a MC-130 Combat Talon aircraft. It's the successor of the BLU-82 Daisy Cutter used in Vietnam.

The MOABs dropped by the Black Sheeps are the same fuel-air explosives used at the end of episode 4 of Macross Zero, but modified to fit the story. On Mars, they had the same effect as you see in the OVA, but if they were dropped in an Earth-like atmosphere where more oxygen was readily available, you would get the full 15 kiloton explosion like that of "Little Boy" the Hiroshima Bomb, except without the radiation. A good example of a fuel-air bomb is the bombs used in the Oklahoma City bombing, which used natural fertilizer.

M8A3 rifles are the XM8 rifles that will be replacing the M16 battle rifle. The M249A5 is the M249 Squad Automatic Weapon with the fire-power of the dreaded MG42 and M2HB all rolled into one. The M320 is just a version of the M203 mounted for the XM8.

Next is Chapter 13: I Wanted to Join the Marines


	14. Chapter 13: I Wanted to Join the Marines

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 13: I Wanted to Join the Marines

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Captain's Radio Room**

The over-load of the Mars Serra Base' reflex reaction furnace underground destroyed the enemy gravity mine system along with the base itself, much of the surface terrain and the majority of the attacking battle pods. Once free of the trap, the SDF-1 immediately rose from the surface to escape much of the blast and the torrential winds created by the thermonuclear explosion. Upon the exit of the Martian atmosphere, Captain Sesshoumaru ordered the ship to assume orbit around Mars and begin immediate repair operations. Even after the Mars defeat of the alien ground units, the ship was constantly attacked day in and day out at irregular patterns. The Captain made the assumption that the more aggressive movements by the aliens were due to a leadership change within the alien ranks of some kind.

But even so, the celestial game of cat and mouse continued while the _Macross_ moved to a lunar orbit of Mars using the satellite Deimos as a planetoid shield. And on the SDF-1 itself, Captain Sesshoumaru had to deal with a more pressing matter than the enemy attacks. A subject that he had been putting aside ever since the Base Serra situation a week ago.

Sesshoumaru set down the report in his hand just as voice called out to him at his door. He had been reading it over and over for the past few hours, trying to believe what he saw was just a figment of his imagination. But it wasn't.

"Enter."

The door slid open with an audible hiss and Lisa stepped into the room. She walked up to the Captain's desk and saluted, standing as straight as an arrow. Normally, she would of been more casual when confronting the Captain, but she was called to his radio room by name and rank in a tone that meant business. "First Officer, Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes reporting as ordered, Captain."

He stood up briefly and returned the salute before sitting back down. "At ease." he said before picking up the report on his desk. "Do you know what this is, Ms Hayes?"

"No, sir. I'm afraid I do not."

He flipped a page. "It's a joint report from both Colonel Kusanagi that was given to her after she debriefed Sergeant Tom Anderson, a squad leader from her Recon battalion, and Sergeant Rick Hunter from Skull Squadron." He narrowed his eyes. "They both mention your name quite often."

Lise gulped and started to visibly worry. She listened as he began to quote what was on the reports.

"This one is from Sergeant Hunter, and I quote," He scanned the paper. "_When I arrived on scene with Skull-Two-Four and Skull-One-Five, the first thing I noticed was that Commander Hayes was being restrained by Marines. By her tone of voice and actions, she seemed like she didn't want to be rescued. The Sergeant had to knock her out with the end of his weapon just so I could secure them before taking off._" He looked up at her and she could see that he was very upset. He flipped another page.

"Sergeant Anderson reported," He looked for the section. "_My unit planned to use a multi-purpose HESH round to collapse the base external structure to allow passage. When I instructed Commander Hayes to find cover, I found her sitting at a desk inside the compartment reading a book and acting oblivious the situation. She even mentioned something about a 'darling' and 'finally being here'._" He skipped a few lines. "_...Commander Hayes refused to leave the room and protested it very vocally. I was forced to become rough with the Commander and even then it took myself and another Marine to drag her out._" He looked up at her for a moment, then continued with another section. "_...I was forced to subdue the commander after she used physical violence to escape my hold upon her. Once incapacitated, Sergeant Hunter immediately commenced extraction thirty-seconds before the base exploded._"

Lisa winced when he slammed the reports down on his desk.

"And I have several more reports from four Marines and two other Valkyrie pilots about this incident. Besides the time differences, they are all nearly identical from whomever perspectives they came from." he said in a cold tone that made Lisa's shiver. "And to add upon these reports, I have been personally noticing that you have been distracted while on duty ever since we turned toward Mars and even afterward. You have been spacing out on duty, especially on my bridge." He snorted. "You even came on duty intoxicated, even if you did not show it, I could still smell the lingering scent of wine. Pinot Noir, correct?"

He pulled out a pen and signed the report. "Colonel Kusanagi and Lieutenant Commander Fokker are both willing to allow the incident to pass by, but I will not. As First Officer of the SDF-1, you represent the crew of this ship and your first duty is always the safety of the crew. What you showed down on Mars and on my bridge was conduct unbecoming of an officer, dereliction of duty and endangerment of ship, crew and civilian lives. Do you know what the punishment for such actions are during war time, Commander Hayes?"

"No sir."

"DEATH!" He snapped. She visibly winced. "If I brought this to a trail by court marshall, by all rights I would of had you **spaced**." He sighed again, calming down to only scowl at her shivering form. "But I will not do that. I have reason to believe that you were not in your right mind at the time, Ms Hayes, and that something else was driving your actions at the time. So, I am relieving you of your duties for the time being, understand?"

"... yes, sir."

"I am also ordering you to seek professional council with one of the psychologist in Macross City. This is for your own good, Ms Hayes, and I suggest that you take this seriously if you wish to remain my executive officer," He turned his chair around to face the view port. "Let alone a member of UN Spacy and the RDF. You are not the only one haunted by memories of the past. Dismissed."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Lisa turned to begin her exit. How could this be happening to her? If only they didn't come to Mars or if the enemy didn't set that trap, she would of been perfectly fine. Karl would of been the last thing on her mind. But when she found his room, she couldn't control the feelings that suddenly rushed to her and it was like he was still alive. Not a bunch of decomposed ashed on the floor.

"One more thing, Lisa..."

She paused. "Yes, sir?" she choked out.

"I know it is not any of this Sesshoumaru's business as to what you do during your personal time, but if I find you hitting the bottle at any time... I am going to personally throw you out of an air-lock."

And now she was back to step one... on the Captain's shit list.

* * *

**White Dragon  
****SDF-1 Macross - Macross City**

Newly promoted Ensign Rick Hunter entered the White Dragon Chinese restaurant. In tow behind him were two new subordinates attached to his promotion to squadron leader, Corporal Maximillian Sterling and Ben Dixon. The former was the same height as Rick with a unique set of blue hair and and similar tinted glasses, the latter was twice the size of max with brown hair and black eyes. Besides the wings on their uniforms, they were only green rookies fresh out of the RDF's training facilities.

"Ricky Hunter, you're late." Minmei scolded, but smiled when she approached her friend. "But at least you made it to my party."

"Glad I could come."

The White Dragon was mostly filled with pilots of the Skull and the odd Marine somewhere in the mix along with civilian friends of Minmei. Near center area of the restaurant, at what was known as 'The Bulldog Table', Ayame, Ukyou and Nabiki were enjoying the time-off from duties to celebrate Lynn Minmei's 16th birthday. Nabiki was surprised to even get an invitation, given her dislike for the sometimes air-headed waitress and her current dislike of Rick Hunter in particular. But given his actions during the Mars campaign she was bound to forgive him. He did save some of her Marines.

"Well, well, seems someone got promoted, honey." Ukyou nudge her lover while gesturing at Rick.

"Oh great... a green officer, too." she grumbled.

"Come on, he's not that green. Bad choice in girlfriends, but not a bad a kid."

Nabiki showed her a cat-like smirk. "You made a bad choice in girlfriends also, Ucchan."

"Eep!" The former Okonomiyaki chef slapped Nabiki's hand away from her thigh. "You jack-ass! Not here!" she said between clenched teeth.

Ayame's eye twitched. "Would you two rug munchers get a room."

"Ha! Why? Jealous, Colonel?"

"Of you two? No thanks. I prefer sausage over fish any day." she replied.

Nabiki grinned. "Some sausage are made out of fish."

"..." The silver-haired Colonel grumbled. "I would give both of you a knuckle sandwich, but you'll probably say something perverted about liking it. Anyway, stop all this pervert talk. That's an order."

"Aye-aye, Colonel, sir." They both relied in a mocking tone.

Ayame rubbed her temples in annoyance. "I sometimes wonder why I made you two my senior NCOs..." she muttered to herself. She noticed Rick and his friend being escorted to a table by Minmei. "Hey, kid! Over here."

Rick looked up and saw the Colonel and waved back. "Hi Ayame."

"Come sit with us at our table. You're friends are welcomed."

He shrugged his shoulders and motioned his head toward the table. Ben and Max followed, though Max seemed a little too eager to sit a the Colonel's table, something Rick noticed in his bespectacled eyes. Even Ben looked to be a little stiff, but he attributed that to being in the presence of senior NCOs and a full-bird Colonel. Once the three of them were seated, Minmei stood by Rick with her hand out.

"Well, Rick?" she smiled at him.

He blinked. "Oh, uhh... Happy Birthday, Minmei." He showed her a cheesy smile.

Nabiki smirked, holding back a chuckle. "Strike one for the new Ensign."

"You forgot, didn't you?" said the Chinese waitress wearing the violet cheongasm dress in a slight accusing tone.

Rick waved his hands. "No, that's not what happened...!" He tried to make up an excuse. "I just came directly from headquarters and I left your present up in my room. I'll just give it to you later."

"The excuse, strike-two." said the Sergeant Major. She yelped when the Colonel elbowed her side. "Hey..."

"Awww, give him a break, Minmei," she said, coming to Rick's rescue. "He and everyone else has been fighting the aliens for the past four weeks. You should understand that he has other things on his mind besides someone's birthday. So give the kid a break, okay?"

"Well... okay. But you still owe me a birthday present, Mr Ensign." Minmei said with a giggle. Rick mentally wiped the sweat of his brow.

Ayame continued. "Besides Minmei, you should be proud of Rick. It's not everyday that you're the girlfriend of a Titanium Medal of Valor recipient." She winked at Rick.

"What's that?" she asked, not really knowing much about the military.

"Well, it's a citation given to an individual that goes above and beyond the call of duty." Ukyou began to explain. "From what I read from the reports, Rick lead a flight of Valkyries into Serra Base on Mars and extracted a fire-team of our Marines and First Officer Hayes. At the same time he showed both leadership and courage under-fire." She pointed at the dark blue ribbon with single white stripe on her uniform. It also had two gold star devices on it. "It's the UN Spacy version of the RDF/Navy Cross like what I was awarded. They are both second to the Medal of Honor," she jerked her thumb at the Colonel. "Like she has."

"Ohhhh..." Minmei exclaimed. But the Marines, even Rick, could tell she didn't get it. "Wow Rick, that's wonderful! You saved peoples lives."

_Air head,_ thought Nabiki.

Ayame turned her attention to the two corporals. "So, Rick. Introduce you're new wing-mates."

"How did you know they're my subordinates?"

"Fokker."

"Oh..." He gestured at the two young men. "Colonel, this is Corporal's Max Sterling and Ben Dixon."

"Colonel Ayame Kusanagi, 1st Armored Tactical Assault Division, UN Marine Corps. Pleasure to meet you both." She shook their hands firmly, partially enjoying their slightly pained expressions. She jerked her thumb at the other two. "This is Joker and Snowball, my senior NCOs. If they act weird around each other, just ignore them."

"Nice to meet you two lovely ladies," said Ben. "If you need help with anything, just give Ben Dixon a call. HA HA HA HA!" he finished in a confident laugh.

"Well Colonel, we're going to take off and enjoy our leave." said Snowball, standing up and stretching. "We'll see you in three days."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved them off as they departed. She cupped her hands around her cheeks and rested on the table. "So what brought you two into the military life and piloting?"

"Well, I don't know about Max, but I'm got tired of sitting around and waiting for this war to end. If I'm going to be stuck out here in space in the belly of a space ship, I might as well do something to help out besides dry cleaning. I have family to protect and I can't do it from inside the ship." Ben said truthfully, showing the Colonel a serious face. "And plus, I can't just let my good buddy Max have all the fun."

She looked at the blue haired boy. _Has to be a dye job_, she said to herself about his hair. "And you?"

Max sighed and rested his cheek on his hands. "I only joined UN Spacy because I couldn't join the Marines." He sounded a little sour when he said those words.

Rick gave Max a look while the Colonel simply raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You wanted to join my beloved Corps?" He nodded. "Any reason why?"

"Before my family moved to Macross Island, my old man was in the Marine Corps during the Gloval Civil War and served as a AV-8B II+ Harrier pilot with the 'Bulldogs'. When I was still a kid, we moved to Macross Island after he received a medical discharge that prevented him from serving anymore. That's when I met my good pal Ben here."

Ben patted him on the back. "And I'm proud to be you best friend, good buddy. HA HA HA HA!"

Max continued. "I think it was before the Marines came to the island when I told my old man that I wanted to join the service early. He said in his own words, that he'll only allow me to join the Marines and continue the family tradition. But my mom didn't want me to join any service and my dad was forced to agree with her after some argument." He sighed. "They died during one of the attacks by the Anti-UN back in '05. Ben's parents somewhat adopted me after that."

_Poor kid_, thought Ayame. War with the Anti-UN nations had always cost many lives. Even the most innocent like this boy's parents.

Ben had heard all of this before. "Yeah, so Max here has been living with us ever since and I almost thought we lost him when the aliens showed up on Macross Island. But from what he said, one of the Marines in a destroid picked him up and dropped him off at one of the shelters on the other side of the Island."

"That was probably one of the coolest things that happened to me," Max said, smiling at that memory. "I always thought of the _Macross_ as one of the most awesome things in the world, but 50 foot robots with all kinds of gizmos and weaponry were even better. So after the city was recovered and helping with rebuilding, I decided to join up with the Marine Corps like my old man wanted me to do."

"You should of seen his face when he found out the Marines weren't recruiting," said the larger boy. "I haven't seen him look like that ever since his folks died. In fact, I wanted to join the Marines just like Max. I mean, if you want to be the best, you gotta joined the best, right?"

"Heh, but we had to take second place..." snickered Max.

Ayame laughed at Rick's sour expression. "At least you boys had your priorities straight. Unfortunately, we're not recruiting here on the ship. We don't have the proper space to conduct basic training. The inside of the ship isn't really... appropriate." She shook her head. "If you two are still interested in joining my Corps when we get back to Earth, then come speak to me personally. I might be able to pull a few strings here and there."

Max' eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" She nodded. "Sweet! Thanks Colonel, you're the best."

She smiled. "What can I say, I'm a little soft when it comes to sob stories like that. Especially for men that saved many lives."

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you didn't know?" She smirked when a few memories came to mind. "The VMA-223 Bulldogs were one of the best close-air support squadrons in the European theater of the war. Hell, they saved my bacon more than twice, not that I really needed it."

"Wow."

She switch the subject. "So how did to ever become a pilot anyway?" she asked. "Last I heard they don't accept pilots that use vision correction."

Max shrugged. "I don't know. The instructors kept saying that I was some sort of genius or something like that. But I don't really understand why that keep implying that, but I think it could be due to my glasses. I wasn't that great in school to be called a genius of all things. They said I was the only pilot to graduate from training that had glasses."

Ben moved a little close to the Colonel. "So uhh... I never seen an officer as lovely as you are. You single, Colonel?" She showed him her wedding band. "Oh well, can't win 'em all."

"Hmph, nice try, playboy."

An alarm suddenly went off.

Ayame sighed. "Off to work, I guess." She stood while Sammie announced the emergency call to all pilots. "Come on, leather-necks. Let's move it!" she shouted to the other Marines attending Minmei's birthday party.

Max stood, watching her go with a need to follow her, yet he couldn't. He started to follow Rick and his pal Ben out the door.

"Oh no, you're leaving?" Minmei exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Rick said.

* * *

**Main Flight Deck  
****SDF-1 Macross - Daedalus**

"_This is Delta-One to Daedalus. Black and Green Knights are set for perimeter defense in the second quadrant. Flying Nightmares at set for joint defense in the first quadrant with Skull and Blue squadrons. Marine-Lead, you're squadron of Avenger-Eagle and Avenger-Vulture will be deployed for flank defense of the third quadrant. Hawk and Falcon flights will be available Alert-One if needed._"

"This is Kusanagi, Roger that Sammie." She looked down at her plane captain. "Thanks for the warm up, Morisato."

He patted the plane and gave her a thumbs up. "I got her mount with UMM-5's and four Jackhammers. It's light, but you won't get going out far since you're slated for close support. I'll see you when you get back."

She saluted him as the canopy dropped. Within a few seconds after crewmen cleared the deck area, her engines powered up and vectored her all thrusters downward. She lifted off the deck with relative ease in the vacuum, maneuvering herself out of the area with several VF/A-3C's following her 'E' variant. While they flew over the ship's hull toward the beginning point of their defensive patrol zone, she noticed many destroids deploying for pin-point defense of the ship in case enemy units get through. While the majority were the Marine standard of forest green, a few were painted more of the coyote brown to signify that they were RDF Army destroids.

"Looks like Army boys wanna have some fun too," said Avenger-Three. "They kinda stand out. The enemy might think they're elites or something for being different."

Someone else snickered. "Probably."

"Alright you jerk-offs, stop the scuttlebutt and keep your eyes peeled." grumbled Avenger-Lead.

"_Delta One to all close defense units. The Captain believes that the enemy might try to use a flanking maneuver or a decoy unit. Their attack pattern today seems a little too coordinated than normal. He also believes that the enemy units are the same as those we battled on Mars. Eyes sharp, people! Over_."

"Marine-Lead, Copy." She switch tactical channels. "Listen up Avengers. Assume formation three. Pair off with your wing-men and fan out. I want a 300 meter distance between pairs at all angles."

"Avenger-Eagle, copy."

"Avenger-Vulture, copy."

* * *

Out in the distance at the very edge of the SDF-1's fourth quadrant, Khyron's company of battle pods were lying in wait for the order to attack. Like on the fourth planet, Khyron was leading this attack. The subsequent explosion that nearly wiped out a quarter of his battalion, including him, was still fresh on his mind. If there was one thing Khyron hated the most, it was to lose a fight especially if he had the strategic advantage. That whole battle was in his favor, except the fighting strength and determination of the retreating enemy blew him away. For every one Micronian fighter that his unit killed, they in turn lost thirty. What was even more embarrassing is that no matter how hard they pressed against the dark green colored ground units, they only made partial kills. Many times when he himself struck down an enemy mecha, the pilot some how survived to live another day. 

Khyron was not the type of person that disabled enemy units. He enjoyed killing them!

What he hated even more was a single Micronian fighter that nearly ended his life. He would never forget the markings on the fighter, it's color and the skill of the pilot. If he didn't already know the pilot was a Microne, he could of sworn he was fighting one of the Quaedluun-Rau pilots from the elite Quadrono battalion, or even Miriya Parino herself. If anything, he wanted to kill that Micronian devil if it was the last thing he would ever do.

"All units prepare to attack." he announced. One of his subordinates appeared on screen.

"_Lord Khyron, I am curious as to what Commander Breetai would say about our latest attacks. He specifically ordered us to stand down._"

He snickered. "All Breetai needs to know is that we are just practicing maneuvers. And if we happen to meet the enemy while practicing then so be it."

"_Sir, they seem week in the defense of the fourth quadrant._"

"Very well. Second decoy group move in. My group follow me to flank the enemy. Drop ECM and let the Micrones know that Khyron that Destroyer is here!"

* * *

"Avenger-One-Two, Marine-Lead, a lot of blips just appeared out of nowhere. They're gonna pass at the edge of our defensive zone and into the fourth quadrant." 

Ayame checked her own radar, smirking as an idea came to her head. "Well, if the big bad aliens want to pass by they have to pay the toll first. Vulture flight, break formation and give them a present, compliments of the Corps."

Six Strike Eagles broke off from the formation. "Roger, sir. With pleasure."

"_Delta-One to Marine-Lead, a third group of enemy pods are vectoring toward your location, coordinates four-three-one-one mark two-five. Intercept immediately._"

"That's right behind Vulture!" exclaimed another Marine.

"Eagle flight, break and hit zone-five, buster! Arm all long range missiles and find a target!"

Eagle flight of the Avengers and the Colonel broke formation to make a quick 180-turn in the opposite direction toward the flank of the SDF-1. Several fighters, including the Colonel's, had their engine nacelles swinging forward and their nose' pulling back, flipping the fighter inverted. Super-heated propulsion ignited from their engine ports, thrusting the Strike Eagles quickly through the dead vacuum.

"_Fighter Vermillion-One, enemy pods breaking off from Quadrant One. Vector four-three-eight-one mark one-three for intercept._"

"_This is Vermillion-One, Roger. Corporal Dixon and Sterling, follow me._"

Within two minutes the flight of Marines came in weapons range of the pods. There was a large number, possibly half of the forces used during the Mars campaign a week ago. Like always, they were lead by a commander's pod, easily recognized by it's cannon arms and large single particle cannon on top of it's head. They were in direct line of sight of the formation which was heading for the SDF-1 and the ground pounders providing anti-aircraft cover for the ship in coordinated conjunction with the Mk3 particle turrets, which were firing several salvos in a single second on a low power setting.

"Marine-Lead to flight, line up and lock on any long range missile you have, fire, then close in to cover Vulture's ass."

"Avenger-Lead, Fox-three!"

"Avenger-Two, Fox-two!"

"Avenger-Four, fox-three!"

"Avenger-three, fox-three!"

"Avenger-Five, Fox-three!"

"Avenger, six, fox-two!"

"Marine-Lead, fox three!"

Stiletto, Jackhammer and Firebird missiles flew from their wings, quickly rocketing through the weightless empty space between their planes and the enemy. Within a few seconds, multiple fireballs erupted within the middle and rear section of the pod formation, forcing enemy units to scatter and evade. Secondary explosions occurred and more pods dropped off their radars.

"_Ahhh! Boss, help or I'm a goner for sure!_"

"_Stop it Ben, you'll get yourself kill for sure doing that!_"

"Avenger-six, Marine-Lead. Ma'am, they're leaking into the fourth quadrant."

"Eagle flight, Lead, two, three and four, assist Vulture. Everyone else follow me."

"Roger, sir."

"Five, copy."

"Six, I'm with ya ma'am."

"_Is that Max? Look at him go!_"

The Colonel spotted several pods converging toward a group of fighters. She pushed the throttle to the maximum, placing her Strike Eagle into over-burn acceleration. The pods took her acceleration as a more immediate threat, turning to engage her forest green, red and gold fighter. The Terran designated PB-10 particle turrets fired upon her and her following wing-mates, but they all broke apart and began evading the 2.5 mega-joule beams with quick and agile maneuvering that seemed to confuse the pods. They closed in upon her, finding that they would have more success at scoring a hit below medium range.

Ayame maneuvered her fighter so the enemy was toward her six. Seeing that they feel right into her plan, she depressed the a button on her throttle and lifted, immediately switching to guardian-mode and increasing the throttle while she jammed down her foot-pedals. Pitching the nose down, her VF/A-3E flew backward and up over the enemy pods at a positive-z angle. A trio set of missiles flew from her UMM-5 containers and connected with the pods. Taking her eyes off her old targets and finding a fresh approaching batch, she switched to battloid mode to engage.

Her hands, wrist, legs and feet manipulated the fighters controls as if they were second nature. Her head and eyes were always moving, never staying still. When she locked onto a target, she maneuvered and fired to take it out quickly knowing that if she didn't, someone else would have a harder time in doing so or someone would get killed. GA-100 Starfire missiles flew from her armored container pods and 78mm case-less auto-cannon ammunition cut through the enemy space. She never stayed in battloid, but constantly switched between modes and never stayed in one for more than a few seconds. To her it seemed like she was just standing still in one spot.

But not to anyone watching her battle the enemy.

"_Holy Christ! Is that the Colonel? And I thought Max was impressive. She's clobbering them all over the place left and right!_"

"_Delta-One to Vermillion-Lead. Another group is converging to Colonel Kusanagi's position. I don't think she can handle this one alone. Move in to assist. Daedalus is launching Vikings to cover your quadrant_."

"_Roger!_"

"_Echo Company to Marine-Lead. We're being pressed by these damn aliens and the damn Army rookies aren't helping us out. Our weapons are almost dry and it'll take ten minutes before our back-ups arrive. We need assistance, now!_"

"Shit!" She switch comm channels. "Marine-Lead to Vulture-Lead, sit-rep? Over."

A short pause.

"I heard him, Ma'am. We can handle everything here. Keep five and six to help out on the deck."

"This is Marine-Lead, Delta-One I'm taking my wingmen down to the deck to help with point defense. Five and Six, follow me."

"Five!"

"Six!"

* * *

"Alright Max, Ben. Let's get down to the deck and help these guys out." 

"Roger."

"Aye-aye, skipper!"

Two VF-1A and one VF-1J Valkyries set down on the deck of _Macross_ in battloid-mode, just as Marine Tomahawk cleared the section of enemy pods. The three pilots of the reformed Vermillion group brought their GU-11 55mm tri-barrel gun pods to bear, searching for hostile targets. They knew that in a few seconds the place would be crawling with pods.

"Yeah, I like to fight rough!" said Ben, ready to charge head strong into a near by engagement. "Come on let's get 'em!"

What Ben didn't see was the enemy battle pod coming up right behind him and firing it's particle guns. Nor did he see the custom painted VF/A-3E Strike Eagle that slammed into him while in guardian-mode, throwing his own battloid to the ground in a move that forced the enemy battle pod to miss. The new fighter pinned down Ben's VF-1A, quickly changing to it's own battloid mode to fire a pair of head-mounted REB-20G converging anti-aircraft energy cannons at the evading enemy pod. Hundreds of tiny energy blasts peppered the pod, like tracers firing come a vulcan mini-gun, until it finally exploded in a small fireball.

"What the...?" Ben muttered, shaking his head to get the ringing out of his ears. A sudden jolt rocked his battloid and he moved the head camera to see a dark green, gold and red battloid looking down at him.

"Don't stand still unless you want to get shot, kid. This is the real deal not some computer game." came the hardened voice of Colonel Kusanagi.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

Her battloid pointed in a direction. "Ensign Hunter, go cover second platoon's area so they can switch out with a Kilo company unit. Section 13. My unit will cover this area."

"Copy, Marine-Lead. Max and Ben, follow me."

"Roger, sir."

"Roger, sir. Thanks for the save, Colonel, ma'am."

Max glanced back at the Colonel's Strike Eagle. His eyes widened for a moment when he saw her reloading her weapon while a trio of enemy pods were moving toward her from all sides. At first he was going to move to help, but he earned another surprise when her battloid turned around and slammed the back end of her weapon into one pod, smashing open a tear in it's armor then firing her head energy cannons directly at the pilot. Next, she turned and literally thrust her weapon into another pod, loading the next magazine and fire, killing the pilot with a quick burst and at the same time firing a single missile that arched up and backward before exploding upon impact on the pod behind her.

What he saw as the actions of a true Ace. Something he wanted to be, just like his father before him.

* * *

Khyron's eyes widened at seeing that same Micronian fighter kill three of his own soldiers within just a few seconds. He final found the little devil that almost killed him twice on the 4th planet of the Micronian system. He would never forget how the little insect humiliated in front of all his men before the Micrones blew up their own base. 

Seeing the Microne pilot turning their mecha right toward him, Khyron brought up his particle cannon arms of his Glaug and open fired on the Micronian while boosting up high over his enemy. Even though he only just began firing upon the Microne, he found it frustrating that the little devil seemed to just dance out of his firing arc by using the speed of his mecha to his advantage. He used his own skills and control of his own mecha, manipulating the controls aggressively to dodge and evade the returning fire from the Microne's gun in ways that would of thought impossible in a Glaug. He found out quickly that while the Microne Ace pilot seemed to have an advantage on the ground, he had the slight advantage in space. But he also knew that whatever advantage or disadvantage they both had made no difference.

"Die you insolent Micronian scum!" He shouted, firing his top-mounted charge particle cannon. Three consecutive bolts of charge particles, all three measuring at 27 mega-joules each, slammed into the Microne. One ripped off an arm, the other two destroyed both of the extended wings. "Now to finish you off... WHAT!"

His Glaug shook heavily and the vibration of an explosion registered on both sides of his mecha. He quickly checked his weapons and found that nearly all of them were gone. Both arm cannons were shown in the red along with the top-mounted cannon. Checking his monitors, both arms were smoking and were bloomed like flowers from internal explosions. He could guess that the other cannon was the same. Khyron stared ahead in anger at the Micronian devil, watching him eject an empty magazine from his weapon.

"Grr... Damn you!"

Khyron charged the Microne, firing the 22.3mm auto-cannon turrets at his nemesis. Like he knew from before, the ammunition seemed to just bounce off the armor as if just a mere annoyance, but that didn't stop his rage from controlling him. He wouldn't let any Microne humiliate him and prevent him from victory.

* * *

"Damn fucking alien!" Ayame curse roughly after she haloed his commanders pod with her GU-12. Just when she was about to finish him off, she just had to run out of ammunition. And the fact that the bastard blew off both her wings, taking her missile pods along with them, and blew off her arm left arm, which prevented her from reloading, she was pretty much screwed. 

Just like him.

_And the only reason you hit me was due to my concern for my Marines_, she thought to herself. _If I didn't turn away and kill the pod coming up behind one of them, I wouldn't of forgiven myself. I'd rather die then not save one of my own men._

"That's right asshole, come get some more!" she shouted, more to herself when the alien commander charged her. She almost laughed out loud when his small auto-cannons were just bouncing off her armor, but the score of missile he launched was a different story.

She pulled back and switched to guardian, before pushing the throttle to the maximum level. She gritted her teeth when the g-forces started pushing her back into her seat as she switch to fighter mode. Again she cursed her luck of not having any way to fire besides the single nose mounted converging AA-cannon and the head cannons in battloid. She even cursed the fact that she had no wings, which really hampered her space maneuverability! Without thinking, she started using all of the vernier thrusters, both high and low thrust, along the whole fighter to maneuver. Cutting her engines and flipping her fighter over, she switched to guardian mode and dove at negative-z while firing the nose mounted REG-20B converging energy cannon. The machine gun-like energy round destroyed two of the following missiles, taking a third with them. Her eyes track the final three missiles, one of which was farther ahead than the others. Thinking quickly, she ejected one of her fresh magazines from the leg housing, literally kicking it at a missile then transforming back to fighter mode as the object and missile detonated.

The last two were harder to evade and were closing fast. Cursing her damn luck, she pushed the throttle into over-burn once again, accelerating to a delta-v of 4.1 kilometers per second. She spotted a good target for a ballsy plan and smirked. Manipulating the controls, she flew her wingless fighter directly toward the rear of a pair of legs that belonged to en enemy battle pod. Locking her single cannon onto one leg, she fired when she hit point blank range, cutting through the weak armor and slamming her fighter into a power clip that sent the pod backward... right into the pair of missiles.

"HA!" She exclaimed loudly, impressed with her own little tactic. But it was short-lived as the ringing of auto-cannon fire sang off the armor of her damaged fighter. "Back for more, eh?"

Once again she cut her engines and flipped her fighter around to face the command pod, then switch to battloid and corrected her upside down position to the enemy. She land on the deck of the SDF-1 near the every edge of the bow then gave herself a running start before changing to guardian. The command pod closed in and they two began to dance the dance of death, constantly circling around each other, firing their the only weapons that were not destroyed or had left. Neither one could get a clear hit upon the other as their movements were all done to compensate for their lack of weaponry and to dodge the traded fire to keep alive.

Their ferocious one-on-one battle seemed to stop nearly all the fighting around them, drawing an audience from both ally and enemy alike. Even a couple pairs of eyes on the bridge, specifically a certain captain was captivated by their battle.

* * *

**Zentraedi Fleet Command Ship  
****Nupetiet Vergnitzs Class Flagship**

Another set of eyes also took interest in Khyron's battle. But not his skirmish with the Microne Ace pilot, but the attack as a whole. A battle that Commander Breetai did not approve.

"He completely disobeyed the orders give him!" growled the towering Breetai. "I suspected something when he said he was conducting war games."

"Shall we recall him?" Execedor asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Immediately."

"But he's deeply involved in this fight, sir."

Breetai glared at Execedor with his single eye. "He's fighting a battle that I expressly disapprove. And if he damaged that ship..." He cut himself off, but also let the words sink in to those listening to show his anger.

"But what steps should we take?"

"Prepare to make use of a manual override beam." he said, crossing his arms. "I warned him. We'll override his navigational systems and force him to break off this offensive. We will not get away with disobeying my commands again. Begin recall procedure at once when the beam is ready."

"Yes, commander."

* * *

Converging energy cannons and 22.3mm auto-cannons fired at the same time. The high-explosive rounds of the Zentraedi cannon slammed into the VF/A-3E Strike Eagle's head, mauling the battloid's weapon. The final machine gun-like burst that the REB-20G cannons let lose riddled the left leg of the command pod, but it also seemed to have stopped firing. 

"Damn it!" Ayame cursed, barely able to see using the heavily damaged head cameras and sensors.

"Curses!" Khyron growled, his last weapons finally running out of ammunition.

The basically headless Strike Eagle and weaponless Zentraedi Glaug faced off against each other. Neither pilot, human nor alien moved. They both wanted the other to move first, to made the first mistake.

Khyron knew that if the Micronian moved to attack, he could easily use his destroyed arm cannons as mêlée weapons and smash the Micronian that was inside the torso of the mecha.

Ayame knew that if the alien attacked first, she could easily evade and rip open the damaged pod armor to choke the pilot to death with her battloid's bare hands.

Yet, it seemed that Khyron was destined to make the last and final move of the engagement. But the decision was made for him by someone else. He looked down at his navigation equipment and growled, slamming his fist against the console. It was Breetai that he knew was calling him back, taking him away from battle. He had the Micronians and their demon leader right where he wanted them. And now he was being stripped of his victory.

"You cannot recall me...! Damn you Breetai, you cannot!"

The Colonel could only stare when she switched to guardian mode. The enemy commander, instead of attacking, was retreating along with the rest of his remaining units. She slammed her fist against her controls, finding herself robbed of the ultimate kill. She won by default, something that ripped at the pit of her stomach.

Next to her, a VF-1A fighter in battloid was preparing to shoot down several battle pods, but she used her guardian's single arm to hold his weapon down.

"This is Marine-Lead to all units. Cease fire and let the enemy retreat. We won this fight." _But not decisively_, she thought to herself.

"_This is Delta-One, all units follow the Colonel's orders. Let them go._"

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Mess Hall**

A few hours after the battle and debriefing, the pilots of the Vermillion group were sitting at a table enjoying a much needed cup of coffee each. Cpl Dixon was sitting between Cpl Sterling and Ensign Hunter sporting a few bandages on his hands, face and around his head. He was talking animatedly about how he felt during his first combat sortie and what happened.

"He destroyed a whole section of the fighter. I'm glad the repairs don't come out of my pocket." he said, referring to him getting shot in the a few minutes after Colonel Kusanagi saved his bacon the first time.

"Max, you were awesome out there." said Rick, being honest about his wing-man's skill and results.

"Yup, it was luck though. They said I put away nine," he let out a sigh and propped himself on his elbows.

Ben's head shot up. "Nine? My total was zero!" He smirked. "Boy what a hot-shot Max has become. Amazing, eh?" He looked at his boss.

Rick nodded. "I'll say. If I didn't know Colonel Kusanagi, I'd wouldn't believe anyone could fly like that besides Roy."

"So, how many did you get, boss?" asked Ben.

He shrugged. "About five."

"Oh? I'm sorry to here that. Umm.. you must feel bad that Max beat you out."

"Actually, I could of done better if I had the chance. But I was trying to look out for you guys more than anything else." He explained. "I didn't know what either of you were capable of besides what I read from your dossiers, so I had to play mother hen for a while. Next time it might be a little different." Rick noticed Max's distant look. "Umm... something wrong, Max?"

He shook his head. Ben leaned close to Rick and whispered to him.

"He's been like that ever since we joined up. I don't think anything would cure him short of being transfered to the Marines."

Rick sighed. "You know, Max, I..."

"Did you see her out there today?" Max asked, though he really wasn't paying that much attention. "She was awesome. I wish I could be as good as her. I'd go through any hardship in the world to become a Marine, fight alongside the Colonel and fly those cool planes." Another sigh escaped his mouth. "I've read every book, flight manual and instructions about the Valkyrie and the Strike Eagle... and there wasn't anything about flying either of them like how she was flying them."

Rick leaned close to Ben's ear. "I think your friend is head over heels in love with the Colonel." He shook his head.

"Nah, just with being a Marine. Ever since I knew him, that's all he could talk about besides playing arcade games and chasing girls." said the large subordinate.

Max sighed, knowing they were talking about him. He didn't really mind at all. He didn't even care that he made ace on his first sortie as the pilot. But to him, it didn't mean anything at all. To him, UN Spacy was just a nine to five job that had to be done and to pass the time on the ship. He wouldn't even care if he made Ace of Aces. That title was nothing compared to the beloved title that he would cherish the most.

The title of being a **Marine**.

_I wanted to join the Marines_, he thought with a soured expression.

* * *

**1st ATAD Commanders Suite  
****SDF-1 Macross - UNMC BOQ**

Ayame splashed her face with cold water and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Sweat covered her naked body, her hair sticking to her golden tanned skin. She couldn't get her mind off from that engagement with the enemy commander. The only other person that had ever challenged her in such a way was her friend Roy Fokker, someone who consider her his equal and vice versa, even though she mostly won all the time.

But that enemy commander pushed her to her limits. Never mind that she had to take herself out of the fight to save her own soldier, that she was distracted to the point where she places herself in immediate danger that took away nearly all her offensive capabilities. That was the greatest challenge the enemy had ever sent her way. And the fact that she couldn't kill him really egged at her.

Forget the forty-seven kills that sky-rocketed her total kill count into the triple digits. Forget that she became one the first 100-kill Ace ever since the beginning of this war. Forget the fact that her kill count was 143 confirmed enemy kills. The fact that she didn't kill or take-down that one commander's pod that caused her so much trouble really pissed her off more than anyone could imagine.

She shook her head, splashing herself once again. She knew better than to let this feeling hold her for too long. She didn't want to be some fighter jock that was out there to get kills. She had Marines to lead and that took priority over her own damn pride and ego.

"But next time I won't be distracted and you won't be so lucky... you damn bastard!"

* * *

End of Chapter 13

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Scuttlebutt is Navy slang for "gossip".

During a time of war, most punishments in a trail by court marshall are more harsher than during peace time, especially for commanding officers. The charges Lisa would of been tried for would of got her dishonorably discharged, but as many should know, Sesshoumaru is Sesshoumaru.

The scene with Khyron Vs Kusanagi was pretty intense and it showed the full capabilities of the VF/A-3. Normally a VF-1 would lose it's ability to roll in space since the thrusters are on the wing-tip. But because the VF/A-3 has more thrusters along it's body, it can still roll if it's wings are lost, but it's much harder to do so.

Would Colonel Kusanagi have won if she wasn't distracted? You figure that out for yourself.

Ensign? I thought Rick was a Lieutenant! Well, I'm using the normal US Navy/Macross ranking system for officers. None of that 3rd Looie crap. For UN Spacy enlisted ranks, I'm using the Army version since in my story since UN Spacy is a branch of the RDF. The Marine Corps is a branch of the RDF that is a department of UN Spacy.

Next is Chapter 14: Why me?


	15. Chapter 14: Why Me?

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 14: Why Me?

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

It was 1700 hours military standard time and the bridge of the _Macross_ was mostly silent. Even with the quiet atmosphere anyone could tell that her female bridge operators were squirming in anticipation for the upcoming broadcast of the **Miss Macross** competition being held in the recently constructed _Star Bowl_. A few of them, specifically the infamous _Bridge Bunnies_ of Vanessa, Kim and Sammie, have entered but were not chosen out of the 400 plus applicants. But that did not prevent them from watching the contest to see who would win. The only person on the whole bridge that was sour about the whole occasion was Captain Sesshoumaru. This bothered the girls since they knew that if the Captain was upset, they all were in a world of trouble.

Every since a month ago when the Captain relieved Lisa of her duties, he had been on the war path with all crewmen aboard the ship. So far, according from Claudia's official count, he had chewed out everyone on the bridge at least twice, demoted a rookie pilot back down to Private and slated him for enlisted mess detail, verbally abused LT Colonel Fredrickson on the poor efficiency reports about the RDF Army destroid pilots, grounded half of the Skull squadron and forced the rest ofthem to conduct strenuous heel-toe reconnaissance patrols. And at one point he chewed and spit out Colonel Kusanagi, but he backed down when it turned into a shouting match between the two of them.

They wished they had Lisa back so the Captain wouldn't be such an asshole anymore.

The door to the bridge slid open and a familiar figure walked in. The audible clicking of heels against the hard deck brought a calm and serious look to Sesshoumaru's visage. Ignoring the gasp and giggles of joy coming from the bridge crew, he stood and stepped down to stand in front of the new and welcomed arrival.

"Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes reporting, Captain." She stood rock solid with a crisp salute angled above her right brow. "Permission to return to duty."

He returned the salute and held out his hand, waiting. He wasn't disappointed. She set a folded medical report in his hands and stepped back, waiting for his response. She wasn't disappointed either, since he began to read the three page report right in front of her and the bridge crew, though not out loud do to respect of privacy. After flipping the page, he returned the papers, nodding and stepping aside.

"Welcome back, Ms Hayes." He places his hand on her shoulder, showing her a smirk. She still couldn't help but feel that he looked more like a woman than a man, and that feeling made her smile. She had been gone too long from the bridge.

"Thank you, Sir. I'm honored to be back."

He leaned down to her and whispered into her ear. "When we have the chance, I want to speak to you privately. But until then, I trust that you won't... lapse back into that oblivious state of mind again and get us killed, will you?"

She blushed at his close proximity. She shook her head and whispered back with a confident voice. "No, Sir. I... got all my feelings and memories squared away with the shrink..."

"Good," he said out loud, turning to exit the bridge. "Commander has the con. I have to do some sort of special guest appearance for that dreadful _Miss Macross_ pageant. Public relations and all. The aliens have seem very lax ever since the attack three weeks ago, so I doubt that we should have any problems. Good day."

Lisa watched him go, letting out a deep sigh once the door closed behind him. Moving to the head of the bridge, she stepped up onto the raised section turning herself swiftly and plopping down onto the Captain's chair. A happy sigh escaped her lips and smile shined on her face. It really has been too long since she been on the bridge.

"Well, well, the prodigy returns," Claudia said in a teasing voice, resting her arm over the top of the chair. She showed Lisa an amused smile. "So, how was the four week vacation?"

"I's great to have you back Lisa!" Sammie, Vanessa and Kim chorused at the same time, giving their commander a hug.

"Welcome back, Commander," said Megumi, bringing a tray of coffee. "It's good to have some balance on the bridge again."

"Thanks, I really appreciate the welcoming," said Lisa, a smile on her face. She took a sip of her black coffee, relishing the warm feeling the flowed down her throat and traveled down her body. "And it's good to see you all again after so long."

"So where have you been?" asked Claudia, pouring a little cream and sugar in her brew. "The Captain has been hush-hush about everything and never explained why he relieved you of command."

"Remember what happened on Mars?" A few of them nodded. "Because of what happened, he relieved me of duty and forced me to see a psychiatrist. And let me tell you, that was the best thing I ever did in my life. I got so many things squared away with my life just talking to the doctor, just getting things off my chest that I couldn't say to anyone else. I feel so relaxed and free, now."

That was partially the truth. Her time with the doctor, at first, was a waste of time from her point of view. She would always ask her questions about her personal life. Always delving into certain subjects and such. It wasn't until the second week doctor took off the kid gloves and drilled into her personal life and hit subjects like her father and her ex-fiancée Karl Riber, who died on Mars. It was the hardest week Lisa ever had. The questions the doctor threw at her stabbed at her heart, and at many times nearly broke it. But somehow, the she pulled her back with a other questions and comments.

On the subject of her father, she learned one important lesson about the man she was raised by. Donald Hayes was a father first, Admiral second. She now understood why her father wanted her off the ship. He somehow had a premonition, or felt an omen that something bad would happen to the SDF-1 and wanted his only child off of it. Though he tried to get her off the ship in a... shady way, she understood him more. To fathers like Donald Hayes, their daughter, no matter how old they are, will always be daddy's little girl. Lisa knew that she would of possibly done the same thing if she was in his shoes. But now she understood him and knew that the two of them would need a father-daughter talk when she returns back to Earth.

The more important subject was Karl. Whenever the doctor brought up the subject, she almost always broke out into tears. Many time she did. But she always forced the subject on Lisa when she didn't want to talk about him. It was at those points that Lisa became very explosive, not to the point of violence toward the doctor, but toward herself. Surprisingly, the aggression was mostly toward Karl. She loved him with all her heart and would of done anything to stay with him. Yet, she hated him for leaving her on Earth to go to Mars, which forced her to join the UN Spacy Naval Academy just so she would go to Mars and be with him. She knew he hated war and didn't want to stay on Earth were all the fighting was occurring. And that is when Lisa realized something very important about Karl, something her father knew that she didn't realize until she had to talk to a shrink.

Karl Riber, her fiancée, was a coward.

Her father knew it. Her grandparents knew it. Even Karl's parents knew it. She was the only one that didn't realize it. Coming from a military background that spanned 100 years on both her father and mother's side, she knew that there was one thing that both families hated and that was cowardice. She shared that feeling, also. The most importantlesson both her father and mother taught her was to never run away, especially when you have something or someone important to protect. She loved Karl. But that love blinded her from seeing the truth about him. He abandoned her on Earth because he didn't like the world around him. He chose to save his own hide instead of staying with her. A reason why he told her not to tell her father about his transfer.

Even though she still loved him, personally, she hated him even more. The coward got what he deserved when he transfered to Mars, that bastard.

"Lisa, did you hear me? Lisa!"

"Hmmm?" She smiled at Claudia, releasing the tight grip on her cup. "Oh, yeah I'm feel much more better than you could believe."

"Oh? So, you're not all high-strung over the ship and your duties like you were before?" Claudia asked in a teasing voice.

"Well, not like how I was before..."

Claudia wiped her brow. "That's a relief."

"I'm three times as worse than before," she said firmly, never releasing the confident smile on her lips. "Now, everyone get to their stations or I'll be enforcing every single rule, regulation and code in the book." They stared at her. "Now!"

"Yes, Commander!" They all hurried to their stations quickly.

She set her half-finished coffee down on the small, recently installed table to her left. _He was probably tired of holding his tea all the time_, she thought to herself. "Sammie, I want an updated list of all squadrons and pilots, including promotions, unit changes and new additions. I also want tonight's scheduled patrol. Megumi, Kim, give me the daily reports on key systems for the past five days, including today. I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Aye-aye, ma'am!"

"Yes, sir."

"Aye, Commander."

"Oh, and if you girls want to watch that beauty pageant, go right ahead. Just make sure you check your station monitors in case the enemy wants to pay us a visit."

She sighed. It was really good to be back.

* * *

**Miss Macross Pageant, Star Bowl  
****SDF-1 Macross - Macross City**

The Miss Macross pageant was rather small compared to similar earth-bound events. This was not only because of the small population of Macross City and the corresponding number of contestants, but the lower amount of readily available resources for such an event. Mayor Tommy Luan had pulled almost all the stops and even planned it several months in advance. He even went as far as commissioning the construction of a decent size amphitheater that was dubbed th _Star Bowl_ which was capable of seating close to 20,000 individuals. Anyone else that wished to see the event could easily tune into the recently established Macross Broadcasting Station, or MBS, on UN Spacy distributed televisions. Originally, the pageant was going to be held on Earth back on Macross Island three weeks after the SDF-1 lift-off. But due to the current situation, the idea was tossed to the side. Yet the Mayor held onto the idea, going as far as speaking with the Captain and UEG public relations officers to forward this event in a way to increase the morale of both military personnel and the civilian population. Of course, the the PR department was all for it.

While thousands of people, both civilian and military, were eager to see this event, there were the odd sour individuals. One of which happened to be Colonel Kusanagi, who sat down in the judges section with a bored look on her features. Originally she was suppose to participate in the contest, a prank pulled by several of her Marines from Recon and command staff after she stated she wouldn't mind a Marine holding that title. Thankfully the executive coordinators from MBS talked to her and asked that she withdraw, considering her rank, military background and important commanding position. At least six of the ten ladies and gentlemen left her presence with black-eyes or other forms of bodily harm when they commented about her age and looks. So what if she was 38 years old and only looked like she was 24. But going as far as insinuating that her beautiful image was the result of plastic surgery, liposuction and fake breasts? That clearly crossed the line!

So they made her a judge instead. She didn't like it or wanted to do it, but when the PR departmentrequests a General to make it an official order, then you have to do it no matter how much you hate it. Thankfully she didn't have to suffer all by herself. To her right as the first judge was Captain Sesshoumaru, who held an equally bored and sour expression as she did. His perpetual frown brought an adequate amount of amusement and pleasure to her. She also had to admit that seeing him in his UN Spacy flag-officers dress whites made him look very beautiful, even if he still looked feminine.

To her left was the chief engineer of the Macross Civil Works which cooperates with the UN Spacy and Marine Corps engineers in dealing with damages throughout the city from battles and modular transformations. The Civil Works main priorities lie in civilian construction and maintenance of the Macross City street, electrical, waste and plumbing systems. Next to him was Captain Mark Kramer, Lieutenant Commander Roy Fokker's second in command of Skull Squadron and the only pilot on board the ship that held the same level of rank as the ships Captain, Colonel Maistroff and herself. Next to him was a middle-aged looking woman who was the former executive branch manager and representative of the Peptite Cola company, now a dedicated coordinator of community service groups and a teacher at Macross High School using her dual masters degrees in business and economics to help educate Macross City's future citizens.

As far as she knew, three Marines from the AEU were in the competition. They would get her full support, though she doubted that they would win consider who they would be up against. Earlier, she found out that a true to life Hollywood actress named Jan Morris was participating. Strange, because someone like her should of been an honorary special guest judge. Simple conclusion: The pageant was rigged to promote Jan Morris. She'll deal with that little knowledge in her own personal way.

"My, Captain, you sure seem enthusiastic about this pageant. If you frown any more, people might think you are aroused, even." she said dryly to the feminine-like male. She decided to start a conversation to relieve herself of her boredom.

"You're one to talk, you insolent woman. At least this Sesshoumaru came by his own free will, while you, on the other hand, were ordered by General Gaffey to attend."

"The only reason you came was because you would get to see all these young women in evening wear and swim wear, you pedophile." The last few words she muttered so only he could here.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh...? Is my bitch jealous?"

"Hardly."

He smirked. "You do not sound very convincing, my pet. Afraid that one of these nubile young women would steal away the attentions of your mate and master?"

She snorted in amusement. "Che, none of those bitches look as beautiful as I, Ayame Kusanagi."

"My, how very vain of you."

"You shouldn't be a hypocrite. Some of those girls might even be more beautiful than you, Sesshoumaru-**sama**." The sarcasm with the use of the honorary was very obvious.

He frowned at her words. If there was one thing that Sesshoumaru prided in himself over his command and control abilities as a Captain, it was his extremely good looks that would put even the most beautiful supermodel to shame. "Never again state such blasphemy."

She smirked. "Now, who is vain again?"

* * *

**Valkyrie Maintenance Bay  
****SDF-1 Macross - Prometheus**

Keiichi Morisato peeked from around the corner of the UN Spacy Valkyrie maintenance deck of the Prometheus, making sure the coast was clear. So far it seemed that nearly everyone was either off or locked away somewhere watching the _Miss Macross_ competition. He knew that this was the best time for him and his crew to strike hard and liberate some valuable resources, just like they always needed to do to get work done at the Daedalus. Because of the losses that Valkyries suffer, the majority of the Macross production facility was geared mostly for the VF-1s, ordinance, armor and vital parts for both branches. But for Marines, getting extra units of any kind was rare or unheard of. Which is why Morisato and a few other engineers were sneaking around the Prometheus.

"It's clear. Go, go, go!" He whispered firmly, waving the rest of them forward.

A large 10 Ton military cargo truck backed up, lowering some sort of long lifting forks down it's rear. The driver easily backed the truck and forks under a long container, then locked into place by a clamp at the very beginnings of the forks along a stabilizer bar. For a brief moment the truck seemed to struggle with the container, but then the forks rose, lifting one end of the container while climbing up along a pair of parallel bars. After a few long seconds, the container was secured on the truck's bed.

"Woah, look at that." one of the other's exclaimed, gesturing down the bay.

Keiichi stepped around the truck and climbed into the passenger seat, looking in the direction that was indicated. He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, that? That's just the new armored battloid the Spacy boys were working on. It kind of impractical, though. You have to remain in battloid mode at all times just to use it. I think it's one of the Dr Lang's brilliant ideas to help advance the Valkyrie and support us Marines."

A few of the other's laughed before climbing onto the truck.

"So what's in the container?" asked the driver.

He smirked. "Around six P&W/Rolls Royce FF-2001D engines. We're going to work on a new project to expand the capabilities of the Strike Eagle."

"What do you mean?" asked a female technician riding on the side of the truck, holding onto a couple handles. "I thought our fighters weren't made to be expanded upon. And we already tuned all fighters to the maximum limits."

He shook his head. "My girlfriend's little sister hacked into the Spacy engineering crew's computer system and found some plans for some sort of dorsal mounted engine and weapon systems. I've been going over the specs for the past few days. Chobham laminar armor, several salvos of missiles and even increased speed and maneuverability. Because the Eagle's can't mount anything on it's dorsal sections, we can't use them. We'll get smoked!"

"Damn it!" another grumbled. It was well known throughout the whole ship of the competition between Spacy and Marine Corps plane crews. So far, the Corps has been winning, but if Spacy introduced the new augmentation parts, they would win in the long run. "So that's why we're stealing these engines?"

"I wouldn't call it stealing..." said the driver. "Let's just say we're liberating these puppies for the good of the Corps."

"That still sounds like we're stealing!" snapped the female tech.

"Forget it. Let's just get back to the Daedalus and start working on one of the back-up fighters. Plus, we need to strip these engines down a do a lot of modifications to rebuild them to required specs for the concept."

"The Colonel know about this?"

He shook his head. "No, but when she sees it, she'll be creaming her skivvies!"

The female tech spoke up. "But, the fusion engines are kind of big. Wouldn't it be easier to just used solid-rocket fueled boosters to increase the speed.. I mean, say that the pilot needs to dump the extra engines. I don't think thermo-nuke engines were made to be disposable."

"I know that already. I just want to test the theory without having to build anything like that from scratch. It's easier to modify an engine and make it smaller than building it from the ground up for the type of application I got planned.."

* * *

**Miss Macross Pageant, Star Bowl  
****SDF-1 Macross - Macross City**

Ayame was bored. Very bored. Even though it was now down to the five finalist, she was still obligated to sit in her chair next to the Captain and wait for the whole pageant to conclude.

Throughout the whole pageant she had taken her frustrations out on the contestants. From evening wear to swimsuits, singing to individual talents, she had given each and nearly every contestant an average of 4.0 or lowerout of a 10 rating. Sure it was very harsh of her to do so, but that's what they get for her having to be forced into such a position as judging. She only wished she could of gave Jan Morris a negative rating to knock her out of the competition early on, but that wasn't possible. She did show favoritism by giving each of her three Marines a strong 10, but it was sort of off-set by Sesshoumaru's 0.0 rating, which he only did to spite her anger.

Besides the interruption of Ensign Hunter being paged by Commander Hayes in the beginning of the pageant, it went smoothly. Surprisingly, Minmei had made it to the finals due to sheer public support and by catching the judges eyes, even hers. Minmei, like she had heard from rumors, had a beautiful voice. But even so, she still gave her a 0.0 since she didn't like the 10.0 and smirk Sesshoumaru was giving her. Stomping on his foot was most fun.

The finalist ended up being herthree women, one being aMarine, Lynn Minmei and Jan Morris. Since the final round is judged by the audience and viewers, she couldn't find a way to thwart Jan Morris' eventual win and crowning of Miss Macross. And sadly, whilethe Marineafrom her divisionwould be considered an unearthlybeautiful, though not as hot as herself,she did nothave the cute look that Minmei possessed or were a known Hollywood actress like Jan Morris.

Only time will tell of who truly wins.

* * *

"Well, that was pretty anticlimactic," Ayame stated in a dead-panned tone. 

It was a few hours after the end of the pageant. Surprisingly, the young waitress from the White Dragon, Lynn Minmei, won due to popular vote by people's choice. The only reason she really was glad that Minmei won was the shocked look on Jan Morris' face when Minmei was announced and crowned. Maybe it was mostly because Minmei was the hometown girl and Jan Morris was just a visiting Hollywood actress that could careless about the city.

"Very pretty girl that Minmei." commented Sesshoumaru, who was walking next to her. The two of them were taking a quiet walk under the artificial night sky above the city, a product of Robotechnology devised by Doctor Lang's engineers. He had to admit that it did give him the feeling of walking under real stars, as if they were back on Earth.

She ground her teeth, clenching her fist. "Pretty little girls are you're thing, eh?" She felt his presence stop when she took a few steps forward. Her arm was jerked hard in the reverse direction she was traveling and she let out a deep gasp of breath when she impacted the front of Sesshoumaru's chest. Fearing that he was going to _put her in her place_ like he usually does, she stiffened when his hand gently caressed her cheek. "Huh?"

Sesshoumaru's golden orbs stared into her jade eyes, a smirk showing on his visage. "I prefer more beautiful women, like yourself, my pet." He moved his face closer to hers.

Their lips pressed together gently and they melted together as if they were one. It had been a long time since either of them had embraced each other like so, except times when they two are entwined in the art of love, or humping like pair of wild dogs. But just holding each other and kissing, it was very rare, mostly due to their duties and status as commanding officers. There was just no time for either of them. But now, when the two of them were off duty, in a barely lit park with no one else around but each other, they could indulge in the kind of passion that both of them desired from their mates.

Even as Sesshoumaru sat down on an empty park bench under a dim lamp post, pulling the most beautiful and talented, genius of a human that he had ever had the privilege of meeting onto his lap, he never broke the kiss. Even as she placed her knees onto the bench seat, bunching up the black skirt of her uniform up her legs to straddle his legs, leaning upon his form heavily, they didn't notice the second couple on a bench adjacent to them staring at their little scene.

Keiichi stared at the scene. Ever since he joined the Corps back in 2002 after attaining his aerospace and mechanical engineering degrees from Nekomi Technical Institute of California in San Diego, he had been only a green Warrant Officer when he was assigned to the 3rd Marine Air Wing, then transferred into the 1st ATAD. He became good friends with, at the time, Major Kusanagi and was even selected by her to be the plane Captain of her future VF/A-3E. So you could say that he knew her well. Sure, he knew that she was married, but he never met the husband. For some faint reason, seeing her making out with the Captain was starting to make a lot of sense.

It really wasn't a surprising to see the two walking together. Usually it was after a long meeting between ranking officers, divisional commanders and war meetings that they could be seen walking together, always with serious looks on their faces. But seeing them walking, alone, and at this time of night was truly uncharacteristic. They seemed totally oblivious to him and his girlfriend's presence when they stopped and the Captain pulled her to him, said a few works before initiating a face sucking contest that would make vacuums jealous. And the fact that they were going this in dress uniform was very scandalous._Well, they do have the right idea, though._ He turned to his beautiful girlfriend, wishing to follow his commander's example, but paused when his own partner was staring at the two with a shocked look. _Belldandy?_

Belldandy stared at the pair, or more specifically, at the taller male who wore the uniform of a UN Spacy officer. Never had she personally met the Captain of the SDF-1, but from what she had heard of him, he was a fair man and an even stricter task-master that demanded 100 out of his crew or even more. Even though this was her first time seeing him in before her very eyes, she knew something that possibly no one else on the ship knew about him.

He was a demon in human disguise.

From what she could tell, he was a **very** powerful demon like those found in Niflhiem, or Hell, but had the form like a 1st class Earth spirit. Yet, this demon did not show any characteristics of being an Earth spirit, but she could still feel the hidden evil aura and power that he held. His kind, by order of Hel and God's will, was ordered to be eliminated due to the severe tampering of the Ultimate Force by a chimera demon named Naraku. Her face took up a look of determination. She knew what she had to do, even if she did not like it.

"Bell?" Keiichi whispered, feeling a little worried when her normally calm and serene face frowned, then hardened.

"I'm sorry, Keiichi, but I will only be a moment."

She rose her hand, preparing to deal a quick and painless blow to the unsuspecting demon. Well, she was planning to do that until a large sheet of paper smacked her right in the face, shielding her vision. Belldandy stood there for a moment, wondering what was going on. There wasn't any wind inside the SDF-1, so surely... she quickly removed the paper and looked at it. Her eyes widened in surprise and she was forced to sit back down. Keiichi looked at the paper in her hands, noticing the inscribed words in a language he knew he would never understand.

"A message from God?"

She nodded, returning the whisper. "Yes, it says that all Deities that encounter the Demon First Class Unlimited Sesshoumaru are ordered to not provoke his wrath, jeopardize or terminate his existence. In doing so will result in the most ultimate of punishments." She stared at the paper.

Keiichi looked up at her, his eyebrows raised. "The Captain is a what?"

"God explains in his message that Sesshoumaru is a First class demon, Unlimited Category." she muttered as low as she could so only Keiichi could hear. "The only Earth bound demon to ever reach such an honorary by natural means. Demons born in Midgard have unlimited lifespans. While immortal in the essence that they can live for hundreds, thousands, and possibly millions of years, they can still experience death."

He stared. "No way..." He glanced at they pair making out on the bench. "The Captain?" He paused. _Where did they go?_ "ACK!"

"Say, Lieutenant Morisato..." Ayame asked while holding him in a head-lock, speaking through the clenched teeth of her grin. "You wouldn't blab what you just found out to anyone, would you?"

Next to the two of them, Sesshoumaru was holding Belldandy down by the shoulders from behind the bench, a cold frown on his face. "You think I would not know of your presence of my ship, Goddess?" His frown changed to a smirk when he felt her nervousness. He moved closer to whisper directly in her ear. "If you promise never to reveal anyone or anything my secret, I will not... bring my _wrath_ down upon you. So, do you promise this Sesshoumaru never to speak of his true nature?"

"I... I promise, Mr Captain." she squeaked out when she felt his tongue lick her ear.

"You pervert!" snapped Ayame, bringing down a rabbit punch right down on top of Sesshoumaru's head. She turned her attention back to Keiichi, ignoring her husband's death glare. "So, how's it gonna be, kid?"

"I promise, I promise! On my honor as a Marine!" She released his head. "Ahh... fresh air! I can breathe again!"

Ayame looked over at the Goddess. "So, you're his girlfriend, huh?"

Bell smiled brightly. "Oh yes. I'm Belldandy, Goddess of the Present. First class, Category Limited."

"Hah? I though you were Unlimited, Bell." noted her beau.

She shook her head. "According to new rules and regulation brought down by God, all Deities with business in Midgard after the beginning the 3rd World War of humanity are ordered to return. All those bound to remain on Midgard, like myself, are restricted to limited powers and access."

"Midgard?" asked Sesshoumaru. "What is this?"

Ayame shook her head. "More importantly, how in the blue blazes did you get a Goddess as your girlfriend?"

Keiichi scratched the back of his head, showing the Colonel and Captain a cheesy grin. "Ha ha ha... well, it's kind of a long story. Speaking of which, how did you marry a demon of all people?"

"Long story."

Belldandy smiled. "Would you two like to join Keiichi and myself at our home? I can serve tea while we exchange our exciting stories of romance with each other. I can also introduce you two my sisters."

Sesshoumaru and Ayame sweated. Keiichi just laughed nervously.

* * *

End of Chapter 14

* * *

Author's Notes: 

The target of this chapter was to a filler. The filler was to explain what happened during the time of Lisa visits to the psychiatrist. The way I did it was to prepare her mentally for future chapters. I also wanted to show that there was major competition between branches. Not just between combat personnel, but the mechanics and technicians as well. I know that Keiichi stealing stuff is very out of character, but that's what you have to do sometimes.

I also wanted to go more in depth into Sesshoumaru and Ayame's relationship. I wanted to show you readers that both of them were not just married to each other because of the sex, but for actual love. I also wanted to show a little bit more about Sesshoumaru, which was a good time to introduce the Goddess Belldandy as a minor character and as Keiichi girlfriend.

I had Minmei win the contest in my Robotech/Macross alternate universe for obvious reasons. And trust me, this is going to be the Macross Minmei, not the Robotech Minmei.

Yes, I went a little off topic with the whole Goddess and Sesshoumaru thing, but it's all filler and background information. The next chapter will be a dozy, but won't come for a while. I'm going to work on "The Lazy Uchiha" and finish it up before continuing on.

Next is Chapter 15: The Gauntlet


	16. Chapter 15: The Gauntlet

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 15: The Gauntlet

* * *

It was late January of 2010, more than a month has passed and the _Macross_ and her crew were not returning to Earth any time soon. Consistent enemy attacks have forced the mighty battle fortress into hiding, turning around on their journey toward Earth in exchange for a rocky hide-away within the asteroid debris field that separated the inner and outer planets. Captain Sesshoumaru found that it was the most logical time to began recommended field upgrades proposed by Chief Engineer Lang and repairing critical systems that were either damaged or destroyed during battles. 

During the field refit, Captain Sesshoumaru issued a priority one message to be sent to UN Spacy and United Earth Government Supreme Command. It was only a few days later that a reply was received.

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"Sir, I'm receiving a priority response signal from Earth Headquarters," Megumi informed the Captain. "Audio only."

"You can punch up the audio for me now, Ensign."

"Yes, sir."

"_This is Earth headquarters to SDF-1. Captain Sesshoumaru, due to that possibility our security has been breeched and/or our transmission intercepted by the enemy, I cannot give you the information you request about our support systems. Fortunately, the enemy forces have seem more interested in following you and the SDF-1 than in attacking Earth. Consequently, you are hereby requested to keep them at bay, and not, I repeat, not return to Earth in an attempt to bide us more time and deplete their energy. That is all._"

"So they expect us to be sitting ducks out here and-" She covered her mouth. "Oh! Excuse me Captain, I didn't mean to-"

"Do not apologize. I understand how many of you might feel after hearing that message." He sighed. "So, our original orders stand."

"What I don't understand is why the enemy didn't jam our communication signal this time, Sir." wondered Lisa, leaning against the Captain's chair. "They have always tried to block every one of our transmissions before."

"Because they are trying to get a hand in the intelligence game." he stated. "Our knowledge of their technology is the only advantage that we have over them, while they know little about us. Any information they can gain from us would possibly benefit them."

"I haven't really thought about that.."

"I know you do not," He ignored the mean look Lisa sent his way at the indirect insult. "Personally, I believe that our current orders are not applicable our situation with the number of civilians on board. Once refit operations are complete, we will set course for Earth."

"But Captain, that is a direct breech of orders, and-"

"Commander Hayes. The Captain of the ship must weigh the pros and cons of the situation, then follow the orders given," He stood, making his way toward the bridge hatch. "Fortunately, I know how the Supreme Commanders think. Most of them are thinking of the SDF-1 as a decoy to build more planetary defense. Unfortunately for them, we happen to know the strength and capabilities of the enemy fleet first hand. Whatever defenses the Earth has, with the exception of the Grand Cannon, would be useless."

Most of the bridge gasped at the Captain's words. Vanessa turned toward him. "Sir, you really don't mean that, do you?"

He paused when the hatch open. "Unfortunately, I do."

* * *

Another week passed by since the transmission from the United Earth Headquarters had been received, something Colonel Ayame Kusanagi certainly wasn't pleased about. Her interpretation of the message was an order to fly around in space acting as a decoy. To the United Earth Government, they were simply expendable. Though she did not really mind that - she is just a Marine after all. Her main beef with the message was the fact that they could not return to Earth. 

Officially, her Armored Tactical Assault Division has been taking the most flight time compared to the UN Spacy pilots. The majority of combat engagements and ship defensive counter-attacks were lead by her Marines. Her pilots were getting worn out, and she did not wish to risk allocating Destroid operators, whom also have their flying wings, to engaged the enemy in equipment that they would need to reacquaint themselves with. Thankfully, UN Spacy had found quality leadership in several individuals, one of them being Ensign Rick Hunter, leader of the Vermillion Squadron. This in turn brought better pilots, which was a relief to the Marine Aerospace Wings.

Unofficially, the Colonel was getting tired of the vegetarian diet. Being told to keep away from Earth was a slap in the face. She was dying for a steak, chicken, hamburger. Hell, even a good ol' fashion American hot dog.

Today the Colonel was sitting in the park area of Macross City, enjoying the sounds of water splashing from within the fountain. In her lap was a take-out box full of fried vegetable goodies that was her lunch, along with a stack of folders sitting next to her, reports that she had been neglecting to read over. She hadn't had much time for any of her desk work. With all the refits being done to the Daedalus, the ship, training and the occasional patrol, most of her days were swamped. Even a full night of sleep was a rare or unheard of luxury.

A bout of giggling caught her attention. She looked up, seeing the three Bridge Bunnies, Sammie, Kim and Vanessa, teasing Ensign Hunter. It was the first time she saw Rick since a few days before the Pageant. Now, he looked a little order than before, which she knew was because of the responsibility of having subordinates under his command. She also felt a little sorry for him. With his girlfriend, Minmei, winning the Miss Macross competition, Rick would be unwillingly separated from Minmei for a long time. An ace naval pilot and a celebrity girlfriend was like oil and water, they would never mix, especially in this war. That she knew for a fact. But, she knew Rick could do better than a girl like Minmei. From what she had seen of the two, the little Chinese girl seemed a bit selfish and a little self-centered. She was the type of girl that needed a strong man to put her in her place. It wasn't that she disliked the girl, on the contrary, she found her to be good company. It was just a feeling she had deep down.

She paused when he saw his slightly upset and sad expression after he finished receiving a call, the girls having left earlier to give him some privacy. Just by the look on his face she could tell it had something to do with Minmei. _Well, there really isn't anything I can do to help the kid. Love is like riding a bike for the first time. They'll be times when you fall down and get hurt, and it's up to you to get back up and try again._ She kept her gaze on him a little longer before turning back to her... lunch. _I just hope he learns quickly, or he'll be having a lot of problems down the road._

"Huh?" She carefully picked up the clear bottle of water next to her, holding it level with her eyes. After a moment, the water started rippling. "What in the..."

Ayame dropped the water, then threw the her lunch on the ground when the ground started to shake. Correction, when the ship as a whole started to shake. She grabbed her paperwork just as the tremors grew stronger, literally knocking civilians off their feet. Several parts of the street were being ripped open by the vibrations alone, buildings cracking, though thankfully none were caving in on hapless bystanders. Windows all over were shattering, the sharp debris flying everywhere. Soon, the shaking began to die down, becoming nothing but a distant memory. In the distance she could hear the sirens of civil defense mecha and paramedics rushing to those that were unfortunate. The aftermath of the tremors, while minor in most cases, was still a shock to the citizens of Macross City.

Her pager started going off. She now knew the origin and problem.

"No time for a swim now, Hunter," she said to the young pilot that was sitting in the fountain. "We're being called out. You better shake a leg to the Prometheus right away."

"Umm..." he spat out from water from his mouth. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"Is everyone fine?" Sesshoumaru asked, adjusting his head cover. He heard the replies, nodding to himself. "Status report on all major systems. Vanessa, pin-point the origin of that bombardment, specifically that final shot." 

"Communications, gravity control and life-support are functioning normal, sir." Megumi reported. "I'm getting reports from civil engineers of damage to the city. They are working on it as fast as they can at the moment."

"Power systems reading all green. Engineering reports a few injured technicians from the tremors caused by the bombardment over the hull, but nothing too serious. All decks showing no signs of extensive hull damage according to crew chiefs." said Kim.

"Weapons systems, all green, Captain." Claudia stated. "Navigation is still operative."

"Captain, we've lost the long-range radar." stated Vanessa. Sesshoumaru moved over to her console, standing directly behind her looking over her head. "Short-range sensor arrays are working perfectly, sir. But, the active long-range array is not functioning." She pulled up a display of the area around the SDF-1. "According to our charts, we should be here, which is our last know coordinates. This is our location according to the short-range radar."

The silver-haired captain rubbed his chin. "So, with the short-range sensors we only get a screen full of blips, the majority being planetary fragments that were destroyed during the bombardment." He turned to Kim. "Lieutenant, contact engineering and have them begin working on the long range radar ASAP. Sammie, initiate scramble orders for all Cat's Eye reconnaissance craft along with escorts."

"Yes, sir, right away!"

Lisa spoke up. "Sir, permission to go on one of the reconnaissance flights."

"Denied, Commander. I need you here on the bridge."

She spoke more firmly. "Captain, I am not just making this a normal request. I wish to make up for the mistakes that I have already made. I know that the ship is blind right now and the recon mission will need all the help it can get. I know you believe I am not ready for this, but this is something I know I have to do."

"Fine," he snapped. "If you wish to go that badly, then go. But I am warning you that if anything goes wrong during your flight, I am holding you personally responsible."

Lisa smirked, saluting the Captain. "I won't let you down, Captain."

Megumi spoke up in surprise. "Sir! I'm getting a transmission, but it's not coming from Earth or any UN Spacy craft. I tried tracing it, but the debris field is blocking any attempts."

He snickered. "It is most likely the enemy wishing to threaten us after their display of power. Play it, Ensign."

"Aye, Sir."

"_In the name of the Zentraedi Forces, we order you to surrender. The last attack on your ship was just a small display of what we will do. You cannot escape. If you wish to live, you must surrender at once. We repeat, in the name of the Zentra-_"

"Turn off that blasted transmission," snarled the captain. _How dare these vile creatures demand that I, Sesshoumaru, surrender my vessel and her crew. How insulting!_ "Sammie, I want Skull Squadron and two Marine Squadrons on deck, Alert-One. Additional orders for recon flights - any flight that comes in to contact with enemy capital ships are to report in immediately. I want our birds in the air and those ships taken out at all cost."

"Y-yes sir! Aye-aye!"

* * *

"Ironic, isn't it, Commander? That I am chosen to fly cover for you." 

An hour later, a flight of three VF-1 Valkyries and a single ES-11 Cat's Eye reconnaissance plane were coasting along within the asteroid field, thousands of kilometers distance from the SDF-1. Inside the Cat's Eye was Lieutenant Command Lisa Hayes along with the UN Spacy pilot of Cat's Eye One-Two-One. Escorting the ship's First Officer was the Vermillion Squadron, Commanded by Ensign Rick Hunter. Unfortunately for the Vermillion, the squadron was only limited to three pilots, each consisting of their Commander, Sergeant Maximillian Sterling and Corporal Ben Dixon. While they were content with such a small unit, they were expecting to have several more pilots within a week, the next group of graduates from the make-shift boot training facility and flight school.

"It really is," Lisa replied to Rick. "But I think we can handle it." She knew Rick Hunter, the loud mouth, but impressive hot shot pilot brought in by Roy Fokker, was her escort, but it was just only a few moments ago that Rick found out the ship's XO was his important package.

A warning light sounded off in the Cat's Eye sensor array.

"Ensign, we have company coming in at ten o'clock low." she informed her escort.

Rick noticed the enemy also. "Roger that, ma'am. I see 'em. Just keep in formation and we'll keep you covered."

The formation shifted, the group taking evasive action against the single enemy pod. Even if the single pod did not attack, Max knew that the four coming from their flank would definitely task their protection of the recon plane.

"Skipper, we got four bandits coming off of our four. I recommend that we engage," he stated.

"Alright," began Rick. "Ben, you stay back and protect the Cat's Eye. Max and I will engage the enemy."

"Awwww man, how come I can't have any fun?" whined Ben, watching his leader and best friend move to engaged the battle pods. He switch tones, deciding to try his luck today. "So, Commander, are you uuhhh..."

"Not interested in any type of relationship at the moment, Corporal. Nice try."

"Damn it..."

Lisa giggled. "Well, you can knock off the chatter for now and protect my six, Dixon. I'm beginning my run. Pilot, change coordinates." Several enemy blips appeared on her scopes. "Dixon, another group of two coming in from my seven. Break-off an engage, I'm contacting Hunter for support."

"Aye-aye, Ma'am. Breaking off."

She looked back at her scopes, seeing the whole area was filled with several hundred small, neutral blips. From what she knew by just looking around, the neutral targets were obviously asteroids and planetary fragments. Three small blips represented the Vermillion squadron, two of which were moving to intercept the single yellow near two red enemy blips. She scratched her head in thought, seeing one large unidentified blip moving in the 2 o'clock quadrant.

"Huh? That's to big to be a planetary fragment..."

* * *

"..." Sesshoumaru stared at the screen while he stood behind Vanessa. "It will take a lot of effort and coordination between recon planes and our navigation to get us out of this asteroid belt. We'll have to start using our weapon batteries to destroy the larger fragments to allow easier passage out." 

"Yes, I believe so, Captain." said the bespectacled officers. "Transforming to use the main battery to clear a path would not be recommended either. Our relative distance from most of the larger fragments would cause collateral damage to the ship, possibly rupturing our hull."

He nodded. "Lieutenant Porter, status of recon flights?"

"Commander Hayes' flight has engaged a group of patrolling pods. The Vermillion group is now returning to continue escort mission. And-"

"_May-day! May-day!_"

Sesshoumaru quickly moved to the communications terminal. "Who is that?"

"_May-day! May-day! This is Commander Hayes, Cat's Eye One-Two-One. We've collided with a planetary fragment! Pilot is possibly dead and enemy forces are closing in. They are... Holy Christ! Their taking me in! Help! May-day! May-day! This is-_"

Static.

"We lost transmission, Sir! We've been jammed!" Megumi said in shock.

He slammed his fist against a bulkhead. "Vanessa, locate the Commander's last know coordinates and give them to Sammie. Miss Porter, I want the Skull out there for immediate intercept. NOW!"

Vanessa turned to Sammie. "Coordinate Zero-Two-Niner-Delta-Four-Sierra."

"Delta-One to Skull Leader. Priority One launch! Intercept coordinates zero-two-niner-delta-four-sierra. Buster. I repeat, buster!"

_"Skull Leader, Delta-One, orders confirmed. Launching now!_"

Sammie turned to the Captain. "Sir, the Skull is now launching. Estimated intercept in 30 minutes."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, his first clenching tightly. "Damn it! That's too long!"

Sammie blinked, watching a fighter speeding off into the distance, faster than any fighter that the ship had in inventory. As Flight Tactical Operations officer, she knew the specifications of every fighter, from VF-1A's to Skull Leader's VF-1S, the VF/A-3C/E's and even the Cat's Eyes. She knew how fast each plane traveled in a vacuum, also. Whatever that fighter was, it originated from the Daedalus. She turned to the captain.

"Sir?"

"What now?" he snapped, anger already apparent on his features.

"Sir, there was an unauthorized launch from the Daedalus. It was a fighter, but it was moving too fast to be any of ours."

"Sir!" called out Megumi.

"Now, what?" he shouted, turning an evil glare at the purple haired female. "What is it?"

"Priority communique from the Daedalus."

"What the fuck does the Colonel want now?" he growled, forgetting out the rules regarding profanity on the bridge. He already had his first officer in danger of being a prisoner of war, or execution by the enemy, now known as the Zentraedi, he didn't need his bitch of a wife calling in this time of a crisis. "Put it on speaker."

"_This is Lieutenant Morisato in the Daedalus. Captain, we have a big problem on our hands at the moment._"

He narrowed his eyes. _Why is this little brat bothering me?_ "Where is the Colonel, Morisato? You better speak now before I come down there and personally rip your throat out! We have a crisis on our hands at the moment."

"_Sir, it's the Colonel that I need to inform you about. When Colonel Kusanagi received the may-day from Commander Hayes on our communications terminal here in the Daedalus command center, she launched in a Strike Eagle outfitted with experimental engines to intercept on her own. While I am sure that she will intercept the enemy within the next five minutes due to our augmentations to the fighter, that is not what I am really concerned about._"

"Then, what is the problem?"

"_Umm.. the fighter she took is armed with a total of six RMS-1 Angel of Death tactical nuclear missiles..._" He paused before he took his seat, gripping the chair tightly within his grasp upon hearing those words. Sesshoumaru swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Yield?"

"_W-120 thermonuclear warheads, each with a yield of 100 kilotons._"

Sesshoumaru sat himself down on his chair, a grave expression on his face. Just the thought of a woman like Ayame Kusanagi with such weapons of mass destruction in the palm of her hand, despite being his own wife, was a very frightening thought. The power of each warhead was at least ten times the power of a Hiroshima bomb, six was enough to wipe out the state of Delaware off the face of the old United States of America.

"Lieutenant Porter..." He pulled his cap down to cover his eyes. "Call back Commander Fokker."

"But, Sir-"

"Now, Sammie..." He sighed, gripping the arm rest of his chair in a vice grip. "I cannot risk his pilots being caught in the blast radius of those warheads."

The girls stared at the captain for a long moment as he recessed into a calm, silent mood. With their long-range radar down and the possibility of nuclear weaponry being detonated near friendly forces, they all could not help but worry for the Colonel, the Valkyrie cover squadron, and their friend Lisa, who was the center-piece of this entire situation. But now, the chips were stacked and the pressure has been placed upon the captain's shoulders. They knew that they would now have to put more effort into their duties, to somehow relieve stress from the Captain's work-load.

They just hoped that Lisa and the others would make it through, for Sesshoumaru's sake at least.

* * *

Once she heard the may-day distress call from Commander Hayes, she knew that she had to do something. Even if the ship's first officer was younger than she was, still technically a rookie at her job, Hayes was a person that she could respect. Lisa Hayes reminded her of herself when she first joined the Corps - a no bullshit enlisted Marine that loved her Corps, her job and was serious about her line of work. While out of uniform, she did put forth effort to be what she was naturally born; a woman. Lisa had those similar qualities that she had in herself before the Global War ended, before she was given her current detail, so Lisa reminded her of her younger self and that was enough for her to risk her own life in saving her, ship executive officer or not. 

Getting to her was a different story, but she knew what her plane Captain and a few other Marine technician and engineers were doing on the side. She wasn't stupid. She had the reports on her desk insinuating theft from the Prometheus by ATAD personnel and items missing, including several VF-1 Valkyrie engines. She just ignored them in favor of her Corps, allowing those that were bored to conduct experiments, as long as it benefited the ships survival in some way. Once she stormed out of the Daedalus ATAD GHQ, she automatically zeroed onto one of the back-up VF/A-3E's that were taking off the duty roster by request of Keiichi. It was just recently completed, by what she could tell. The inner weapons pylons on the wings, instead of holding missiles, held a single modified FF-2001D fusion turbine engine. It looked stripped down to the bare minimum which would allow the engine to run at maximum efficiency, yet modified to increase the maximum burn limit, allowing nearly twice the thrust. All she knew was that the additions were used to make the fighter go fast, which was exactly what she needed. Ignoring the weapons payload, she powered up the modified Strike Eagle that was sitting on the elevator and rose to the deck.

Not even twenty minutes after the distress signal was received, Colonel Kusanagi was just minutes from Lisa's and Vermillion squadron's last known coordinates.

The fighter augmentations increased the speed of the Strike Eagle, pushing it's maximum delta-v of 4.1 kmps to an unimaginable 20 kmps! Ayame was hard-pressed to keep the fighter steady, while also maneuvering her fighter around planetary fragments, that were just zooming by her cockpit faster than she could realized she was passing them. With her proximity to the fragments, she felt gravity effecting her, pushing her back against her seat with enough force to make her pass out. It was by only sheer will power that she was even conscious.

As she passed into the area were the Vermillion group and Cat's Eye One-two-One were located, she immediately cut the auxiliary engines, changing to guardian mode while firing her primary jets to slow down the craft.

"Damn it.. don't tell me I'm too-" Her radar pinged, detecting movement not far from her current position. The fighter reconfigured back into plane mode and she made her way through the field of planetary fragments toward the source of the radar signal. It was a ship.

A really big ship.

By length alone, it seemed to be at least four miles from bow to stern, four times the length of the SDF-1 and twice the length of their cruiser-class ships. So far, UN Spacy intelligence has been able to identify five different ship classes. There were the frigates, the smaller ships which were first destroyed in orbit that began the war. Cruisers, which was the kind captured during the Saturn Offensive. Destroyers, which were a two hull type of ship, from what they discovered. Finally, there were troop carriers, which would be considered a type of mecha/aircraft carrier. Now, there was a sixth class right before her eyes, and she didn't have to be an intelligence officer to know that it was a flagship.

_Only one way to find out if they are in there or not,_ she thought to herself.

Even if she didn't want to, she jettisoned the auxiliary engines, increasing to maximum delta-v of 4.1 before cutting her engines and avionics to coast the rest of the way. As long as she could fool their close-range sensors that she was nothing but floating debris, then she could get away with her little plan. It would take a few minutes before she will reach the ship surface, so she decided to see check her weapon load-out.

_Full magazines, fresh load in the weapon._ She paused. _Who put nukes on this thing? Keiichi.._

Once Lisa and the others were safe, that ship would be history.

* * *

Getting into the ship was pretty easy. It seemed that these aliens haven't heard about maintenance crews or sealing hull breeches. There was a large rupture on the hull of the ship that lead into a decompressed passageway that was exposed to the freezing vacuum. Now, the problem was getting around without being spotted. 

As the battloid carefully made it's way down a semi-dark corridor, Ayame couldn't help but notice a few things. There were many open panels along the wall, exposing circuitry, conduit, along with various piping systems. Much of it was in a terrible state of disrepair or damaged, showing minor electrical sparks and/or leakage. On th SDF-1, such disregard for proper maintenance would not have been tolerated, especially within her unit and section of the ship, but apparently, the alien forces weren't concerned with keeping their ship in good working order. For a technologically advanced race, they sure seemed lacking in the maintenance department, like she first thought.

After a few minutes, she was wondering if she was ever going to find anything, until she saw a grating on the floor up ahead with light beaming through. Now she knew were she was. Back on the captured enemy cruiser, the engineers discovered corridors and passage ways big enough for the enemy to walk through easily. The passage ways went everywhere, from stem to stern, top to bottom and was nearly identical to the actual passageways per deck. The eggheads considered them maintenance tunnels, since they were two or three times smaller than the standard corridors. A Valkyrie or Strike Eagle could easily traverse with their wings extended, just like hers was demonstrating at the moment. She noticed a column of armed alien soldiers moving along the lower corridor, seeming to guard some sort of cart. The optical sensors of her Strike Eagle's head saw moving lips. She switch on the external microphones to catch what they were saying.

"-her vesh das meunos Meltran." said one soldier.

"Zentran de Meltran? Dekkulchia." said another.

Well, she at least knew that they weren't speaking English as their primary language, much to her annoyance. Seeing that it would be wise to keep moving, her battloid began traversing the passageway, hoping to find her comrades soon so they could get out of here.

* * *

Hours later in another part of the ship, Rick Hunter woke up with a groan, wondering if anyone got the number of that truck that slammed into him. When he finally got his bearing, his eyes widened when he realized that his helmet was gone, long with several items that were on his person. Then he saw it. A huge wall of transparent glass that surrounded him, separating himself from giant machinery, somehow giving him the impression that it was some sort of science laboratory. He then noticed his subordinate, Ben, to his left and Commander Hayes to his right, who was just starting to regain consciousness. 

"Commander, are you alright?" Rick asked, wondering if she was injured.

"Ugh.. where are we?" she muttered, rubbing her temple.

He sighed. "It looks like we're POWs or something. The last thing I remember was getting grabbed in mid-air by the big cyclops guy and blacking out." He gasped when he remembered someone. "Oh man, Max!"

"Sergent Sterling? I hope he's alright..." Lisa murmured.

"Ben, wake up, Ben!" Rick tried shaking his teammate out of dreamland. Only to frown when he just turned over and stated something about eating. "Jeez, man, I really do hope Max is alive." he said, sitting down and hugging his knees.

"I don't mean to sound insensitive, Ensign, but right now we have to worry more about ourselves. As in finding a way out of this place."

Rick nodded, knowing the facts. "I know, Ma'am."

* * *

Ayame curse to herself as she watched the chronometer inside her cockpit going wild, increasing rapidly. Everything around her battloid seemed to have just come alive, distorting and fluctuating, as if time and space itself were being manipulated. 

A fold.

The ship had executed a hyper-space fold maneuver, possibly taking her and their captives to some unknown location in the galaxy. A place far from human civilization, from their friends and family. From Earth. Thoughts began running through her mind as she maneuvered her battloid through the maintenance shafts, GU-12 gun-pod held in the ready-one tactical position in case of enemy engagement. Her mind drifted to the possibility of dying at the hands of the enemy, something she was prepared to do ever since she joined the Corps. That was contradicted by her fear of death. More importantly, the fear of leaving her beautiful husband alone in the world, a broken and shattered heart. She visualized thoughts, of how they were going to get out if the chance arose, that is, if she successfully retrieved Vermillion and the Commander. Ideas of capturing a small corvette-class vessel that was fold-capable crossed her mind. The problem, though, she didn't know how to operate a fold drive and navigation, let alone an alien system.

She sighed. This would be her most difficult task, yet.

By her own guess, she estimated at least thirty minutes had passed since the ship entered a hyperspace fold maneuver. According to her chronometer, ten earth days have passed. By now, she knew that the SDF-1 had given up their search and was back on their way to Earth, knowing that anything they could do to help them was beyond their reach. Sesshoumaru knew his priorities and wouldn't allow his feelings for her, for her safety, effect his command abilities and judgment.

The needs of the many out-weigh the needs of the few.

Needs of the few, indeed. De-fold was occurring, meaning that the ship was re-materializing from hyperspace at unknown coordinates somewhere in the cosmos. This was happening just as she had found the Commander, Rick and Ben held in some sort of containment chamber. She counted three heads, but Max was no where to be found. Could he be.. No. Of the four individuals that made of the Cat's Eye One-Two-One flight, she refused to believe that Maximillian Sterling was dead. The kid was too good of a pilot to have bought the farm inside some dinky enemy flagship.

Maybe he was held somewhere else?

That was a possibility. But right now, she couldn't engaged and begin her rescue operation at the moment. Several armed soldiers arrived with some sort of cart and began loading the three captives, carting them off in a different direction. As quickly and carefully as she could, she attempted to follow them. Moving down the shaft until she came to another grating, waiting for them to arrive. She did this several more times, each time having to guess which direction they would be taking. It wasn't until they changed deck levels that she lost them. Now they could be anywhere on the ship. She had to find them, as quickly as possible.

Since losing the trail of her comrades, she began to wander around the ship until she arrived at a very familiar location. She was back at the place where she started, the large whole that gained her access to the ship and to discover that he comrades were still alive. Taking a quick gander outside, she gasped, surprise at seeing the number of vessel within her vision. The bigger surprise came when she realized that they were not in space, but within some sort of artificial atmosphere.

Her eyes took in the scene. The number of ships had to of ranged within the hundred thousands, if not more. They all varied in size, ranging from the frigate, destroyer and cruiser classes at they were familiar with, to a few other designs that she didn't recognize. One thing was for sure, the enemy had been holding back, just like the Captain had assumed months earlier.

The Colonel's mind switched over to the nuclear weapons she was armed with. A sinister smirk came upon her visage when she realized how much damage she could do in a place like this. If this place was some sort of port, which is what she believed at the moment, then the enemy headquarters or forward post should be located somewhere in the vicinity.

She needed six targets, specifically ships that were close to the flagship she had boarded. After noticing the ship began to slow, she stuck out her weapon and began finding her range to the ship that were nearest to her. For one thing, she had to be like the ninja's of the olden days, silent, invisible and fast. She had to move while not being detected, and that meant that whatever her targets were, she had to get to them quickly, do her business then haul ass back to the ship.

There! A small frigate-class that was near 460 meters in distance. Her battloid switched to guardian, then flew off in fighter-mode, accelerating to top speed within a few seconds. The atmosphere, while breathable, did not hold as as much air resistance as a real atmosphere, which was why her speed increased rapidly. Pulling it, her fighter flipped end over end when she cut the engines, transforming into battloid once more. The fighter slammed into the ventral section of the ship like a cat landing from a high jump. The magnetic field projectors on the battloid's feet and hands clamping securely to the hull. She had to giggle at herself for what she was doing. It was like she was Spider-man, crawling along a wall until reaching the very top.

It took a few minutes, but he reached a section of the ship that looked vulnerable due to constant wear and tear, yet could hide her presence. Using a single arm, the battloid plunged it's hand into the high-density metal, gripping it and tearing it open. The servos and hydro-pneumatic joins worked overtime, a hole large enough for one of the RMS-1 Angel of Death missiles to fit. The arm reached back, again using the magnetic field projector to securely grasp the missile. A simple thought from her mind pickled the weapon, but did not arm it. That was something that she had to do manually and program it into the fighter's remote computer system.

* * *

A few hours had passed and the Colonel found herself back at the same flagship that she had first, once again wandering the maintenance shafts. It took a while, but she had successfully planted six 100 kiloton nuclear warheads set for remote detonation on six different vessels, excluding the one she was on. While as impressive as that was to herself, it did not help in the plan on extracting her comrades in arms. 

Passing by another grating, she paused, finding that luck just happened to be with her at that moment. Passing right under her was a group of armed soldiers escorting her fellow humans to an undisclosed location. As difficult as the situation was, she knew that she couldn't just hold off on rescuing the trio. With that decided, her battloid shouldered her weapon, and she kicked the grate open to drop down.

The sound of metal slamming onto the ground, followed by the heavy thud of a more solid object landing behind them startled the armed escort. It was just the time the Colonel needed. Her weapon opened fired in controlled, semi-automatic fire, plugging the two armed guards right between the eyes. The sound of gun fire alerted more soldiers, who came running around the distant corner to see what was happening. As they arrived, she opened up down range, 78mm caseless penetrators cutting down alien soldier after soldier. The battloid moved forward using tactical maneuvering, placing itself in front of the three shocked hostages to provide adequate protection in case more enemies arrived an opened fire.

On the cart, Rick, Lisa and Ben were shocked at seeing a Marine Corps VF/A-3 Strike Eagle appearing out of nowhere, killing their escorts and providing protection from enemies down range. All three were wondering how a Marine got on board the ship without alerting everyone and their mother. They were still shocked at being interrogated by the enemy Commander-in-Chief, seeing the image of a planet being obliterated, and Rick and Lisa sharing a forced kiss to appease the curiosity of the enemy. But a Marine infiltrating the enemy ship just made their day, or week, that is. The most shocking part was when the pilot spoke to them.

"Commander, Rick, Dixon... are you three alright?" came the familiar voice.

Lisa gasped! "Colonel Kusanagi? How in God's name did you find us? Let alone get on this ship?"

"Oh yeah! Marine Corps to the rescue! OOH-RAH!" cried Ben, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh man, what a relief..." Rick sighed.

"No time for chit-chat. I need to get you three to safety so I can figure out a plan of getting us out of here." She suddenly turned, aiming her weapon at an approaching enemy. But, uncharacteristically, she hesitated.

"WOAH!" came a familiar voice from the **enemy**. "It's me, Max!" said the voice, the enemy removing it's cover to reveal the head of a battloid. "Don't shot, Colonel!"

"What the fuck? Sterling?" Ayame cut off the others before they could question him. "Never mind. You have a weapon?"

"No, ma'am. Lost it just after arriving on ship."

Her battloid knelt, picking up the discarded enemy rifle and tossing it to the undercover veritech. "Listen up. We're going to be swamped with baddies really soon. Pick up Dixon and Rick, I'll take the Commander. Stay on my ass at all times, or you'll be in a world of shit that'll make whatever the enemy does to you a walk in the park. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

The kneeling Strike Eagle had it's head shift forward, then a chair rose up to reveal Colonel Kusanagi herself, flight suit and everything. She waved Lisa over. "Commander, jump over so we can haul some major ass!"

"I hear you!" The brown-haired officer gave herself a running start, leaping off the cart and onto the shoulder of the huge battloid mecha. Despite the feelings that she felt at the moment, especially about sitting on someone's lap, she knew that she had no choice in the matter.

"Sorry about the accommodations, Lisa, but they will have to do for the moment." Ayame said while the two lowered back into the cockpit section.

Lisa shook her head. "As long as we can get the hell out of here, Colonel."

Ayame grinned. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I want to get back to the ship as quick as I can. But for now, the Court Marshall that's waiting for me will have to wait a little bit longer.

"Court Marshall?"

She shook her head. "Long story. I'll tell you when we have time." She switched channels to contact Max. "Sterling. Switch to channel one-one-two-niner. Keep your external mic on at all times, but speak to me only using laser induction."

"What about ammo?"

She snickered. "Don't worry about that. They'll be plenty of it laying on the deck as we move long. You'll probably have to aim manually, so get ready."

* * *

Somewhere within the huge Zentraedi Command ship, Breetai, Execedor and a large individual named Dolza stood on the command bridge of the mighty ship. Dolza, Commander-in-Chief of the Zentraedi Armada, a fleet that consisted of over five million battle ready ships, was actually sitting down on Breetai's personal chair, his arms crossed in deep thought while Breetai gave his report on the Micronian fleet. 

It was strange hearing the verbal report from Breetai himself. Strange, because he explained the various times that the Micronian fleet had thwarted his plans at capturing the rebuild Sian Macross-class battle fortress of Zor. Strange, because according to his report, the Micronians seem to understand nearly all the capabilities of the ship and were successfully utilizing all their resources against what he considered a reconnaissance fleet. Breetai was considered his most valuable commander, a Zentraedi among Zentraedi since he first stepped out of the cloning chamber. He commanded the Adocolas Fleet, the largest command fleet within the Zentraedi, second only to the Imperial-class fleet which consisted of one million ships. He had fought against various races throughout the known section of galaxy and against the Invid, where he earned the battle scar that was once his right eye.

Hearing Breetai report his failures was unheard of to Dolza.

"_General Breetai!_" a video image of a Zentraedi soldier appeared on a screen behind the trio.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked, thankful for the interruption.

"_Sir, the prisoners have escaped._"

"What?" snapped Breetai.

Suddenly, the video screen the giant of a Zentraedi was speaking to exploded outward as a pair of enemy fighters made their way through. While Execedor and Dolza took covered, Breetai, leaned out of the way, glaring at the departing pair until they disappeared through a portal at the far end of his C3I section. One of the fighters he had recognized, the one that had the gall to throw him, Breetai, off his own ship into the freezing vacuum. He didn't know whether to congratulate the enemy or kill it. The other, he knew from the various battles his task-force has been conducting. It was one of the fighters that no Zentraedi could successfully shoot down. _How could one of them get on this ship without being detected?_

"These Micronians are quite amazing." noted Dolza, his arms crossed in front of him.

"We'll recapture them, Sir!" said Breetai.

"Just make sure that you do, Breetai," Dolza said in a lower tone, showing that he was not pleased with the situation.

"Sir."

* * *

When they had blasted through the wall and into what looked to be the commander center of the ship, Ayame thought about turning around and blasting the three figures on the command bubble that they came from. But, her mind turned to the exposed pair in the jacket pocket Max's Valkyrie was wearing and knew that they had to get to safety first. 

Little did she know that if she did kill the three, she would of assassinated the commander of the fleet harassing the SDF-1, one of the most knowledgeable figures in the Zentraedi command, and the Zentraedi Commander-in-Chief.

Once they flew past the portal that lead to another corridor, the two fighters switched back to battloid mode and began hoofing it. The Colonel lead the way, seeing that her battloid was more heavily armed, armored and was specifically designed for the task ahead. Max followed right behind her, the Zentraedi assault rifle shoulder and gripped in the battloid's right hand, steadied with the left in a ready-one tactical position similar to what the Colonel was using. The ready-one position was also to protect Ben and Rick, who were perched in one of the pockets of the alien uniform that he was wearing. His left arm was to protect them and help manually aim his weapon.

When the Colonel turned a corner, Max immediately turned around, protecting their flank from enemy fire and to make sure they were not being followed. His external mics picked up the sounds of gunfire, which he turned to watch and assist once he rounded the corner, also. While he fired his weapon down range, it felt eerie to see the Colonel fighting the enemy in close-quarter battle. Sure, he had seen her skills in using the veritech fighter in space and defend the ship in a destroid doing anti-aircraft detail, but seeing her engage the enemy on solid ground was a sight to behold.

It reminded him of those action movies when he had scene as a kid, but real. Colonel Kusanagi seemed to just charge down the corridor, firing her gun pod at the alien soldiers in controlled burst, one falling to the deck whenever she pulled the trigger. While she closed in onto the enemy, he moved closer, making his own kills whenever he got a clear shot. When she neared a T-intersection, he saw a lone alien soldier try to grab her battloid. Thinking quickly, he aimed for the soldier's head, but to his surprise, the Colonel's battloid grabbed the soldier instead, pulling him into the open just as a hail of enemy weapons fire streamed toward her, the soldier becoming a living shield.

"You're lagging behind, Sterling!" the Colonel shouted over their comm signal. At the same time she threw the bullet riddled alien body toward an approaching enemy group, watching them being taking to the ground by the dead weight. She mercilessly haloed them down with what remained in her magazine before ejecting and reloading a fresh one. "Stay on my ass, damn it!"

"Sorry, Ma'am..." he murmured in apology, a little shocked. Sure, he had seen death all around him since he had joined UN Spacy, either enemy pods or comrades, but nothing as gruesome as seeing something resembling a human being slaughtered so easily.

It was his own fault, really. Max continued to forget that the beautiful Ayame Kusanagi is a seasoned veteran of four different wars, while he wasstill achild compared to her.

Warning lights flashed in Max's cockpit, alerting him of a missile being launched. Both pilot's saw the man-portable missile flying right at them. Ayame reacted faster than Max could, firing the twin head-mounted converging energy cannons, their high-velocity vulcan cannon sound echoing within the corridor, just as the energy burst cut down the missile several meters before impacting her own battloid. A single shot from the GU-12 gun-pod followed suit, nailing the Zentraedi weapons specialist right between the eyes before he could duck back into the room he came from near the elevator they were heading toward. Without saying a word, the Colonel instructed Max to get inwhile she provided cover, using hand gestures to give quick orders. She began backing up as several more soldiers rounded a corner, opening fire on her mecha. Both Lisa and herself felt the sounds of enemy 39.6mm rifle round ricocheting off the Strike Eagle's advanced titanium alloy and chobham-depleted uranium mesh armor, the same type used on the destroids, except in a thinner layer. It was well known throughout the SDF-1, Daedalus and Prometheus of Strike Eagle taking direct hits from an enemy missile, or several glancing hits from close calls, and still making their way back to ship, pilot and all. Getting shot at by the Zentraedi rifles was like shooting a BB gun at at a steel door, but that didn't mean it was less dangerous.

The VF/A-3E slowly and tactically retreated while facing the enemy. Ayame was careful in selecting her targets, immediately taking out those armed with secondary weapons and those that tried to set up a machine gun tripod. Buy the time she reached the elevator door, the Zentraedi finally got smarter and used the cross-section and open doorways as cover, ducking out and firing at the retreating mecha. Unfortunately for them, by the time that switched tactics, the elevator door sealed and began moving within the shaft.

Ayame sighed, letting out a deep breath. "Are you feeling alright, Lisa?" The younger female just nodded, a little shaken at being in direct combat with the enemy and not on the bridge. The Colonel could tell that she would now have a better appreciation for what the pilots, operators and grunts go through during war time. "Sterling, how's your friends holding up?"

"Their fine, Colonel. Rick's just glad that we're gonna get home sooner or later, and Ben's hungry."

"Man, alien food sucks. They just gave us these giant food pills that were crushed into smaller pieces," Ben complained. "I thought they were giving us crack or something. The stuff taste like cardboard and their coffee.. Man, don't get me started."

"Sure sounds like he's hungry," Ayame giggles, which seemed weird to Lisa considering the situation. "Anyway, Sterling, how're you doing on ammo?"

"I can't really tell."

"Pick up an enemy weapon when you get the chance."

The elevator stopped on a lower deck, opening it's doors to allow the two battloid's to proceed. Just as they stepped out, an alien soldier dove right at the Colonel, planning to knock her mecha down and wrestle. The Colonel's battloid lashed out, striking the lunging Zentraedi across the face with the butt of her weapon, shattering the protective face cover that should of protected him. The force of the blow was enough to divert his momentum toward the floor, which the Colonel mercilessly stomped on his head, crushing the skull with the weight and strength of her battloid's Hydro-Electro pneumatic leg actuator systems, splattering blood, skull and tissue fragments, and brain matter everywhere. Her battloid ground it's foot into the bloodied waste, as if she was stating a point that was being made.

"Hungry now, Dixon?" The Colonel said in a cold tone, different from how she was just a few seconds ago.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"Good. That means you won't be able to bitch aboutchow anymore." She manipulated the controls to rip off the utility belt the head-less soldier carried. "Come on, Sterling."

Max swallowed the feeling in his throat. "Y-yes, Ma'am."

* * *

"So, Breetai, have the Micronians and this intruder been captured, yet?" Commander-in-Chief Dolza asked the one-eyed Zentraedi. 

"No, I'm sorry to report that they haven't," he replied calmly. "The infiltrator is using a type of mecha that we have classified as their commando units, one of their elite. Small arms have no effect on them and their offensive capabilities are too great for normal soldiers. I have just ordered Zentran Power Armor units to attempt to subdue them, but I highly doubt their armor could withstand the enemies weapon."

"Well, Breetai..." Dolza sighed, which caused his subordinate for pause. "Responsibility was yours and this failure will be entered into the records. I'm relieving you of active duty for the time being, also."

"... Yes, sir."

Execedor paused. "But then, who will be responsible for the spies?"

"Azonia now be in charge of that operation."

"What? Turn over command to the Meltraedi?" Breetai asked, trying to hide his shock. Commander Azonia was a respectable task-force commander, in charge of the famous Quadrano Division, the Special Forces of the Zentraedi Air Force. In fact, he was quite pleased that the Micronians would get a taste of the Zentraedi, or rather, Meltraedi Special Forces. What Breetai didn't enjoy was being superseded by a... **female**.

"The Meltraedi Fleet and Azonia are loyal subjects and haven't failed me, yet." said Dolza, pouring salt on Breetai's wounded pride.

A vid-screen suddenly appeared in front of the broken command bubble. "_Commander Breetai_," said a Zentraedi soldier. "_Zentran Armored units have corralled the two enemy mecha in an armory near the re-sizing stations. A fire-fight has broke out and we are now attempting to close in and capture them._" The screen disappeared.

Before Breetai could say anything, Dolza spoke up. "Captured or not, Commander, my decision still stands."

"... yes, sir." Breetai replied, his fist clenching at his sides in restrained anger.

* * *

Max's VF-1A leaned out from the edge of the doorway. A burst of 78mm caseless penetrators riddled the head of one of the forest green power armored soldiers. As quickly as he leaned out, he leaned back in, the camera's of his battloid's head watching as streams of bullets and laser blast flying through the doorway. He checked his system reading on the borrowed GU-12 gun-pod he was holding, frowning a little. 

"Ma'am, I'm running on empty here!" A 100 round magazine for the rifle landed right at his mecha's feet. "Thanks!"

It was not more than five minutes ago that the pair and escapees arrived at what would be a science laboratory with several tube-like chambers filled with liquid. The same kind found on the captured enemy cruiser that they assumed were cloning chambers, but from what they could tell, it was anything but that. Inside three of the chambers were male Zentraedi bring shrunk down to human size, something that shocked all human operatives. Of the five, the most shocked were Lisa and Ayame, who were the only ranking officers with clearance to know of the scientific reports about the alien genetic structure. Seeing the aliens being down-sized explained how they were able to infiltrate Mars Base Serra several months ago and send out bait information to the SDF-1. But just as they could get a closer look, Zentraedi power armor came down right on top of them, forcing them to retreat into a room filled with enemy ordinance.

An armory.

While being stuck in an armor, filled with high-explosive weaponry was generally a bad thing, they knew that they should take advantage of the situation. The armory was set with two entry-ways - the original that they came through and another on the opposite end which left to a bridge area and another entry way. Also in the room, much to the Colonel's amusement, was the ventilation grate that lead right into the maintenance shafts, something they could use to their advantage.

Ayame ripped off the grate to the ventilation, tossing an alien grenade inside and enjoying the sounds of the resulting explosion, along with a power-loss to the room. Using a policed Zentraedi rifle, she manually aimed down range, firing a single shot at a control panel across the bridge, resulting in the hatch closing and sealing. Another grenade flew from the battloid's hand, this time through the hatch Max was guarding, the explosion sending an enemy power armor flying through, obviously dead with the smoking and shredded armor on it's back, bleeding profusely all over several weapons racks.

"Sterling, blow the panel!" she commanded, watching the Valkyrie stop firing through the door and use it's head turret to destroy the control panel, causing the door to shut and seal. "Out the door and over the bridge!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The Strike Eagle picked up a fresh enemy assault rifle, then one of the RPG-like weapons. The sounds of the enemy cutting through the main hatch could be heard on her external mics, something she had anticipated. Turning around once she was on the bridge, the battloid pulled the trigger firing once, twice, then a third time, expelling all rocket-propelled grenades into the room. Explosions erupted inside, causing larger secondary explosion as ammunition was set off. A single round of a 39.6mm rifle destroyed the last control panel, sealing the hatch. And just as the VF/A-3E jumped off the bridge, a single grenade landed in the middle, exploding, causing the bridge to collapse and rain debris down the deep shaft. By the time the Colonel and Lisa made it down, transforming into guardian mode to evade the large chunks of the bridge and soften their landing, Max's VF-1 was already in guardian, hiding beneath a set of large pipes to protect his passengers.

Their locale was dark, damp and looked as if no one has cleaned for years. The Colonel, and possibly Max, has already seen such features when she was traversing the maintenance shafts throughout the ship. Areas were open panels were exposing internals, piping and conduit, except down here there seemed to bemiles of piping, some even showing leakage, which would be the source of the pool of water, a puddle to the giants, sitting in the middle of the section.

"We'll be safe, for now, hopefully," Ayame said, letting out a deep breath when she opened the cockpit canopy. She smirked. "You can open your eyes now, Commander."

Said women peeked open her eye, then quickly pushed herself away from the Colonel when she realized how close and how hard she was holding on to the other women. A hint of blush came to her cheeks when she realized she was also grabbing onto the silver and platinum haired female's goodies, something she was jealous and envious of at the same time. "Sorry.." she murmured.

She chuckled, motioning Max with her fighter's hand. "Come on."

While the moved down the pipe laden corridor, a few questions were thrown at the Colonel by Lisa and Rick. Ayame refused to answer any question that did not relate to the mission at hand, for the reason of not wishing to repeat herself. Her mindset was set on getting the XO and these men to safety, and that means that they either had to hijack a corvette-sized vessel, or hitch a ride with any departing Zentraedi, as what the former POWs called them, ship. Any other question would be answered when they do get home and the long debriefing that would incur.

The men of Vermillion, though, stayed mostly quiet throughout this whole ordeal, only speaking when it was required. Ever since Colonel Kusanagi showed up for the rescue, thoughts were going through all their minds. Max looked up to the Colonel, not only because she was one hot lady, but because she was everything he had always dreamed of becoming. Seeing her in action shocked, awed and thrilled him at the same time, which fueled his desire to leave UN Spacy and become a Marine just like his old man, rest his soul. Ben, on the other hand, had some fear of the Colonel. He was mostly known as a wild guy, acting before he actually did any thinking, usually getting into some jams in which Max or Rick had to help him out. But seeing someone like Kusanagi mowing down Zentraedi soldiers like she was taking a walk in the park was something he couldn't handle. Seeing her do it to pods and armor, yes, but to flesh and blood soldiers that looked more human than he wished, that was a different story. Seeing so much blood at one time, caused by just one individual, made him think of anything but food, something that was unheard of when it came to Ben Dixon.

Rick was a different story. Since he knew the Colonel personally, being that she was a good friend of his big brother Roy and that she seemed to favor him a little, he wasn't surprised about her aggressive fighting style and tactical maneuvering. He was still surprised that she was even here! But, he was mostly on the same track as Ayame, wondering how they were going to get off the ship and back home to the SDF-1. His mind was drifting toward Minmei, knowing that her debut should of happened already. Of all the people, besides Roy, he missed her the most.

"You know," Rick suddenly began when he looked around. "With all the advanced Robotechnology that these aliens have, why is it that they let everything get so rundown?"

Lisa spoke up. "Well, maybe that is something that they aren't capable of. How about this for an idea: With all the technical knowledge that they have, maybe they only know how to use the equipment, but not repair it. Haven't you noticed that while the systems may be complex, they're not really that impossible to understand."

"It might be, for them." said Rick.

"Just think; all the aliens that we've seen are soldiers. No civilians, technicians or maintenance personnel."

Ayame quirked an eyebrow. "Now that you mention it, I've noticed that also. Would explain how they would let a ship of the line get so rundown."

"Yeah, it seems like from what we've seen, these aliens don't know anything else but fighting." Rick added.

"You know," Lisa began. "My father use to have a saying; _Only wherever there is a battle being waged, there is a life being lived_."

"Pipe down," she snapped, pulling Lisa onto her lap and dropping the canopy. Within a few seconds, the Strike Eagle switched to battloid, couching down against a wall next to a wall grating. "I'm picking up a small breeze through this panel. I think we're close to one of their supply entry ways or a ruptured section of hull. Sterling!"

The Valkyrie skated forward, it's arm being placed near the grate. Then, small panel opened revealing a long mechanical arm that was move using fine motor controls. Though on the end there was a hand, but it also acted as a small camera, something that was lacking on the VF/A-3.

"Clear." said the bespectacled pilot.

Ayame ripped away the grating, though trying to be as quiet as possible. Once open, her battloid crawled out, rolling into the open with the Zentraedi rifle shoulders, ready to blast any one that happened to get into her firing lane. Next, Max's VF-1 came out in Battloid, then reconfigured to guardian. He quickly exchanged weapons with the Colonel, who was happy to have her GU-12 gun-pod in her hands once again. Rick and Ben, who were deposited on the deck, ran toward the opening were the breeze was coming from, feeling excited to be almost off the ship.

"Hey, I think that cruiser is about to leave!" he exclaimed, seeing the violet colored ship, different from all others, being loaded with supplied from the ship they were on. "Maybe we can hitch a ride on it."

"Yeah..." Ayame nodded, liking that idea. "Commander." She brought up her wrist, removing the standard issue communication device all pilots and destroid operators carried. "Here, it seems you lost yours." Her fighter transformed to guardian once again, popping the canopy open. "Listen up, Vermillion. We're going to take a ride on that **frigate**, hopefully it will take us close to the Macross, but anywhere besides here is preferred."

"This is the plan. Rick, Dixon and the Commander will infiltrate that vessel through that supply tube. You'll attempt to commandeer any available battle pod and remain hidden until further notice. Rick should of read the reports distributed on how those things work, so getting one started up should be no problem for you all."

"What about you, Colonel?" Lisa asked, stepping out of the cockpit and onto the hand of the VF/A-3.

"Sterling and I will remain outside the ship, most likely hitch a ride using the magnetic field generators to stick to the hull." She set down Lisa on the deck, who joined Rick and Ben. Thinking quickly, she opened up the survival kit, tossing down a M79E grenade launcher and a belt that held five 40mm HESH grenades. "You might need this." Max did the same, tossing down the RL-1 60mm LAW to Ben. "Good luck." she whispered, shutting her cockpit while she watched the trio make their way toward the supply tube down the way.

"I hope they make it without problems," Max said, saying a small prayer to whatever God out there that would listen.

Ayame nodded, understanding his feelings. "Commander Hayes is young, but she has a good head on her shoulders. As long as she's calling the shots, they'll be fine."

Thirty minutes had passed by, Ayame was feeling very worried for the infiltration team. Max and herself had already found hiding places along the vessel's hull, using the magnetic field generators on their feet and hands to clamp onto the thick advanced titanium alloy hull armor. No word came, even as the Zentraedi disengaged the tube and the ship began taking off. But then, a transmission came from Lisa, ending her fears.

"_Colonel, we have successfully boarded the ship and are now working on getting a battle pod up and running._"

She simply nodded at Lisa, ending the transmission and switching to Max. "Sterling, link up with my fighter's imaging and targeting systems and I want you recording what I'm about to show you."

He nodded. "Sure, Ma'am, but what is it?"

"Listen, Max," she began in a cold and calm tone, knowing his systems were showing and recording the images of six different enemy ships. "There will come a time when you'll be alone behind enemy lines. Alone, no one to rely on, and an enemy around every corner. During times of war, it is a Marines duty to do all he can to cause the maximum amount of damage to the enemy using the resources that he or she has. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am, I believe I do."

She chuckled. "No you don't." She hit a single button on her console.

Just as the frigate was exiting the station, six blinding flashes of nuclear light erupted throughout the open area, followed by the shock waves and sounds that resulted from six separate 100 kiloton thermonuclear explosions. By the time the shock waves and thermobaric winds reached the frigate, the station doors were already closing behind it, shielding it from any danger.

"..." Max stared, not believing what he just saw.

"Sterling," Ayame called to him, her voice unwaivering. "Confirm it."

"..." He shook his head, looking down at his console. "C-confirmed, Marine-Lead, six enemy capital ships destroyed. Possibly more..."

By the time Lisa could contact them to know what was going on, the ship had already linked up with it's fleet and entered a hyperspace fold.

* * *

Inside one of the violet colored Meltraedi ships, a purple-haired female wearing a dark blue cape and red officers uniform, a uniformed that showed that she was a Meltraedi, stood on the bridge after receiving a message from Commander-in-Chief Dolza. She seemed amused that Breetai, one of the greatest Zentran officers, had allowed Micronians to run about his ship, killing off Zentran after Zentran. And just moments ago, the Micronians had somehow set-off reflex reaction weaponry inside the Zentraedi home base, something that was unheard of in the history of this Armada. Even though she was ordered to continue on her mission and not assist, the fact that she would be facing the same unpredictable enemy that even the great Breetai couldn't handle didn't ease her mind. 

"Delivering spies onto the SDF-1 seems hardly a mission worthy of my services, Commander Azonia." said a cocky, confident female voice from behind said person. Azonia, the women in the cape, turned to face the owner of the voice.

"That's quite enough, Miriya."

Miriya Parino, **the** best pilot that the Zentraedi Air Force had, period. She was a natural beauty, standing a little shorter than Azonia, with flowing green hair, sparkling green eyes and a body that would give any human male, and some women, on the SDF-1 wet dreams for the rest of their lives. "But, Commander, I-"

"This mission happens to be a very special one ordered by Commander-in-Chief Dolza himself." Miriya narrowed her eyes. "The Micronians might prove to me more dangerous than their reconnaissance force lead us to believe." She sat down on her commanders chair, resting her cheek on her hands. "Now, let us discuss the matter of getting the spies about the SDF-1."

"Why not just leave that to me?" Miriya stated.

"You will deliver them alone?"

"As where only dealing with Micronians," she said in confidence. "How difficult could it be?"

Azonia smirked, amused. "I expected that attitude, you might be surprised. Just to let you know, the Micronian prisoners have escaped and somehow set off reflex weaponry inside the Zentraedi home base. If that doesn't tell you how dangerous they are, then I do not know what will."

_Hmph_, Miriya began thinking to herself, feeling more confident about this mission than before. _That was just a bungle caused by those stupid male Zentran. Micronians posing a threat? Hah! An ace pilot like myself fears no Micronian. It's not like they have any aces in their air forces that are on a level such as I._

* * *

"HAACHOO!" 

Ayame and Max rubbed their noses, then sealed their helmets once more. Max was wondering if he was coming down with a cold, while Ayame was wondering who the hell was talking shit about her. Whomever it was, she was going to wring their neck and snap it off if they piss her off any more.

The ship they were occupying came came out of hyperspace, thankfully with them intact. If it wasn't for Max explaining to the Colonel that he had used this tactic of locking only the hull on the alien flagship, she would never of tried it. Once their systems returned to normal and communications was re-established with Lisa, their plan to escape the frigate was about to being. Except, a better plan came into fruition when both Max and Ayame's fighters picked up a very familiar radio transmission coming from a source several thousand kilometers away, originating somewhere in the middle of a battle zone.

It was singing.

The singing of Lynn Minmei.

They were home.

"We're home!" exclaimed Ayame, disengaging her fighter from the Meltraedi frigate. "Sterling, link up with Commander Hayes' battle pod and put out a priority one distress signal. Make it look like you're escorting the pod. I'll provide cover once I do a little damage to this ship."

"Aye-Aye, Ma'am!" Max replied firmly.

"_I heard you, Colonel. We're making our move now._" Lisa said over the comm channel.

The Colonel converted her craft into fighter mode, maneuvering the fighter to a negative-z position relative to the frigate she hitched a ride on. Once she found herself at ample distance, the fighter came back up, accelerating to it's maximum speed of 4.1 kmps. She was going to make their presence known to the aliens no matter how dangerous it was. It was her way of thanking them for the free ride. The fighter turned, banking hard to change it's heading toward the ship's aft section, coming up behind the ship with her weapons locked onto it's exposed engine nacelles. 78mm ammunition and strings of energy fired from her gun-pod and REB-20B converging energy cannons, riddling the port-side nacelle. Nearly 80 rounds of fleschette kinetic penetrators and high-explosive armor-piercing rounds and a consistent burst of energy caused the section to explode, followed by several secondary explosions which caused the ship to list to one side. With a loud 'Ooh-Rah', she joined up with Max's VF-1 and the seemingly disabled battle pod, transforming to battloid mode to provide escort.

"This is Colonel Kusanagi calling Macross, come in Macross." she tried on the radio using an open channel. "This is Colonel Kusanagi of the Armored Tactical Assault Division along with Commander Hayes and the survivors of the Vermillion Squadron, come in Macross! I repeat-"

The Colonel turned around suddenly, preparing to open fire on an new type of enemy power armor when a missile suddenly streaked over her battloid. It slammed dead center of the armor, blasting a hole right through it's torso and setting off it's own power supply, in turn blowing it to smithereens. Ayame checked her radar, finding over one hundred separate friendly signals closing in on their position.

Nearly all of them were Marines.

"_The Colonel, Vermillion and a battle pod have been secured, Delta-One_," came the familiar voice of Marine Corps CAG Major Steven Hiller on an open channel. "_We're bringing them in now. Colonel Kusanagi, I suggest that you squawk channel seven-oh-niner-thee, ASAP._"

"_Ayame..._" came the voice of Captain Sesshoumaru. "_Welcome home, Marine._"

She sighed. _It's good to be home._

* * *

End of Chapter 15

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Wow! Big chapter here. Didn't realize it until I did a word count check. Anyways, this chapter takes place in "Blind Game", "First Contact" and "Big Escape". Most of the battle scenes of the Zentraedi verses the Colonel would be like playing Halo: Combat Evolved. If you can imagine the Master Chief tearing down a hallway blasting Covenant grunts, jackals and elites, then you can imagine a battloid doing the same against Zentraedi soldiers and male power armor.

Why Zentran and Meltran? Isn't that Macross? Well, men and woman are suppose to be separate, right? Sounds better, too. If you notice, there was a little foreshadowing on the subject of Miriya Parino.

What happened to the SDF-1 while the Colonel was kicking alien ass? It was already explained that Captain Sesshoumaru is a very responsible individual and that he had a crew and civilians to protect. He continued on toward Earth like he planned. A real captain would not sacrifice man-power and risk lives to save an individual like Ayame, even if she is his wife.

Next is Chapter 16: Splash Down


	17. Chapter 16: Splash Down

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 16: Splash Down

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - UN Spacy Conference Room**

Colonel Kusanagi, Commander Hayes, 2nd Lieutenant Hunter, Ensign Sterling and Ensign Dixon sat across from the RDF joint staff which include Major General Jonas Gaffey, Colonel Maistroff, Lt Colonel Fredrickson and a few others, along with Captain Sesshoumaru sitting at the head of the table. The debriefing of the UN Spacy POWs and their sole rescuer has lasted for several hours, each individual giving their report of the situation, which including their interrogation by Zentraedi Commander-In-Chief Dolza and known enemy fleet strength. When the joint RDF commanders heard of the assumed number of enemy star ships from Lisa Hayes, they wanted to laugh at her.

Until they saw recorded footage from a video recorded and data from black boxes taken from a VF-1A and VF/A-3E.

Sesshoumaru put down a phone after speaking to the individual on the other end. Releasing a deep breath, he stared evenly at the gathered. "Based on all reports and confirmed data from both recovered fighters, it is estimated that the enemy has anywhere between four to five million ships." The RDF staff started whispering among each other.

Lisa continued with her report. "In the course of our captivity, we have observed that the Zentraedi have no true concept of human emotions, they have been groomed entirely for war, and their society is based organized purely upon military protocol. It appears that they have increased their body size and strength artificially using genetic manipulation, and that they also have the ability to reverse the process. While they examined us, they continued to refer to something called... Protoculture."

"What exactly is this protoculture?" asked the elderly general.

"I believe it has something to do with their use of Robotechnology. I do not understand what it is exactly nor am I sure, but I believe this Protoculture is what they consider the highest form of science in the universe and we somehow possess some of it's deepest secrets."

"Is that all, Commander?" asked Maistroff.

"Yes, sir. I have nothing else to report." she replied, glancing at Colonel Kusanagi, who was dead silent and passive after she gave her report.

Sesshoumaru formed his hands in front of his face, looking at his command staff while his mind was in deep thought. The information reported in day was a clear signal of how dangerous the enemy was to the Macross, to the civilians stationed on board, to Earth, and to mankind. He knew the decision that was to be made, not for just the civilians, but for the safety of this ship and her crew. "This information must be given to UEG Supreme Command ASAP."

Maistroff nodded. "I'll send a coded message to Earth."

"No you won't," said the Captain. "We're going to break through the enemy barrier."

Several of the commanders gasped. "We won't make it!" exclaimed one of the younger officers.

"A coded message will only be ignored by Supreme Command and the Zentraedi forces are now attempting to intercept all transmissions. Enemy information that we have gathered is vital for Earth and mankind's survival. While the enemy has the Macross as their main target for capture, we do not know if they would turn their eyes on our home world." He turned to Maistroff. "At our current speed, we'll reach Earth in two days."

"Then what?"

"We await further orders from Supreme command. Hopefully, we will also transplant the survivors of Macross City back on Earth." Silence. "That will be all for now, Gentlemen." He turned to the returning officers. "As for you five, for the time being you will be staying aboard ship and will be on mandatory leave until our return to Earth. All of you have more than earned a little rest and relaxation. Dismissed!" he stated, saluting them as they departed. His voice changed to his normal cold and commanding tone. "All except you, Colonel Kusanagi. You will remain here."

Ayame glanced at the Vermillion officers and Lisa, then at Sesshoumaru. Nodding to her comrades, she returned to the conference table but didn't sit down, preferring to remain standing at the position of attention. She knew it was finally coming.

"As a officer of your position and responsibility," Sesshoumaru began, the sound of his voice bitting into her skin. "You have displayed many counts of gross negligence unbecoming of an officer, unauthorized usage of United Earth Government property, theft of United Earth Government property, reckless endangerment of human lives and attempted fratricide. And that is not even the worst of the accusations, Colonel. Unauthorized deployment and usage of nuclear weaponry is a crime only punishable by death under UEG Code 224526AF.3542."

"..." she remained silent.

"The board had found you guilty of all charges, Colonel. But," Sesshoumaru stared her right in the eyes. "Your rescue of our POWs was a display of selfless gallantry above and beyond the call of duty. Even this board can turn their eye to quality commanding officers like yourself. All charges will be cleared ASAP, but I will warn you right now that we will not do the same thing if this happens once more, I guarantee you that much."

"Yes, sir!" she snapped, keeping her eyes locked with his.

"Dismissed!"

* * *

"Welcome back, Colonel!" 

"Hey, Sir! Welcome home!"

"Ooo-Rah! Glad to have you back, skipper!"

More and more greetings thrown her way while she walked through the hangar deck of the Daedalus, a comforting smile plastered on her face. It had only felt like a few days, but officially it had been two or three weeks that they have gone missing. Seeing her Marines working on their fighters, their destroids, loading them up for the upcoming battle, to her, was very comforting. Those who have gone behind enemy lines and seen the enemy up close and personal, like she had, can only find comfort with familiar faces. She passed by Mike company and their huge HWR-00 Monsters, the silent Ice company who nodded in respect at her return, Bravo and Echo companies, the fiercest companies within the 1st Armored Expeditionary Unit. Soon, she was passing through the fighter hangar section, being greeted by squadron commanders and many of the other pilots.

The only one that seemed to be upset at seeing her was Keiichi Morisato.

"Colonel!" snapped the greased up planet captain, waving a wrench at her. "Look at you did to my beautiful plane!" He gestured at the beaten looking VF/A-3E, the same fighter that she had used during her rescue mission, the same prototype that held Keiichi's experimental engines. She did not realize how much of a beating that she took during the fight on board the enemy flagship. The body of the fighter looked like swiss cheese, holes riddled the fighter as if a woodpecker decided that it needed more iron in it's diet. Just by what the mechanics were working on, it seemed that they were either replacing every part of the fighter, or stripping it for parts. "Colonel or not, you better take better care of my damn planes, or I'm gonna kick your ass!"

She stared at Keiichi's back when he turned away from her to continue his work. A hand landed on her shoulder and she looked to see Nabiki smirking at her after glancing at Morisato. She happened to notice the silver bars on her shoulders. "Don't worry about Morisato, he's just glad that you're back with us, sir."

"I know..." she said softly, turning away to exit the Daedalus and head to UNMC ATAD HQ to relax in her office. "I know I have the reports on my desk, but what has happened since my absence?"

"Nothing worth while to report, actually. We had a severe morale drop, but that has been cured by a few victories and your return." She paused. "Snowball is now the division Sergeant Major. Captain Naydall was promoted to Major and is now the 1st AEU battalion commander. Major Horton was forced to retire when he caught shrapnel in his back during an enemy raid, so Deidrick was brevet to Major and is in charge of the 2nd HAB."

"What about you? What's with the brass? I thought you never wanted to become an officer." Ayame asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nabiki's smirk didn't leave her face. "I had no choice. Captain Sesshoumaru needed someone to fill your shoes and an NCO wasn't going to cut it. He ordered Major Hiller, who assumed temporary command, to immediately discharge my contract then brevet my station to a 1st Lieutenant. So, I'm now your executive officer."

Ayame smirked. "I wouldn't have anyone else, Joker. Your dislike of a commission is the only reason why I didn't do it sooner."

"You know, Boss, weren't you suppose to show up at some sort of welcome back ceremony the civilians prepared?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. But, I don't feel like I need to be showed off like a piece of meat, no matter what the occasion."

"I know its still classified," Joker began, crossing her arms and lowering her voice. "But, what are the Zentraedi like? I mean, the rumor is that you came from their home base or some shit like that."

"Military-like society. No true understanding of emotion. Their fleet and troops number in the millions. We won't stand a chance if they decide an all out attack on us." she replied, barely a whisper.

"Damn..."

"We'll be back on Earth within 48 hours and hopefully Supreme command will pull something out of their asses and see if we can come to a peaceful negotiation with these aliens or not."

Nabiki blinked. "That's.. strange coming from you, Colonel."

"I know it is, Joker. I hate the enemy with a passion that many of you will never understand. But I'm not stupid. I know how huge their fleet is, I've seen it first hand, and that they possibly have unlimited resources from a whole galaxy, while we humans don't even number past one hundred ships and only have one planet and a moon for resources. They already have the numbers and logistics advantage on us." She let out deep breath. "I'm going to submit a report to the Commandant when we return to Earth and give my humble opinion and suggestions. Afterward, if they order me to fight the enemy, I'll do so without question."

Nabiki stopped her before she entered. "What if in the end, we surrender to the aliens? What then?"

Ayame stared with a look of steel in her eyes. "We're Marines, Joker. We don't surrender."

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

Since the missing officers and pilots have returned to the SDF-1, the Macross has been surrounded in a type of blockade, preventing approach into Earth's lunar orbit. The Zentraedi ships were of difference design compared to previous encounters. While many were the familiar scout, cruiser, destroyer and carrier classes, others looked more refined, angular and sharp. Information given to Intel suggested that the new ships were possibly updated or advanced models of the previous designs. The Captain took their appearance as a direct threat to the ship and her crew, assuming that the new fleet that linked up with the original was an elite task force.

With the information gathered by Intel from the returning officers, the Captain spearheaded an operation to break through the enemy blockade and return to Earth as soon as possible. Throughout the whole ship, crewmen, pilots, soldiers and Marines were gearing up for the upcoming battle. Barriers were locked and bulk-heads sealed. The entire populace of Macross City was ordered to their designated shelter areas.

The Macross was ready for combat.

"Ahead full speed, Claudia. Calculate an approach vector into lunar-stationary orbit over Midway." Sesshoumaru instructed.

"Aye, Captain. Ahead full. Steering the ship into course three-two-two-zero mark four-one. Adjusting for stationary orbit over geographical coordinates north-two-eight-one-three by one-seven-seven-two-two-west." Claudia repeated in detail.

"Sir, the enemy fleet is matching speed." Vanessa reported.

"Just as expected," he stood behind Vanessa and observed her large monitor. "Prepare to open fire with our primary batteries. Calculate targeting solution on vessels dead-ahead. Launch fighters and destroids for interception and point defense."

"Aye-aye, Captain. Initiating _Operation Blue Wind_," said Sammie. "Prometheus, this is Delta One. Mission orders confirmed. Skull, Vermillion, Red, Blue, Green and Ghost squadrons are go for launch."

"_Delta One, Skull Leader. Launch orders confirmed. We'll see you Earth side._"

The door to the bridge opened, catching Sesshoumaru's attention. He simply raised an eyebrow when Lisa entered in uniform instead of relaxing in her quarters like he had ordered, or at least in a shelter. "Something we can help you with, Ms Hayes?"

Lisa smiled at the captain, standing in front of him at attention. "I know I am violating your orders, sir, but I feel I would be of more use here on the bridge than sitting in a shelter. Permission to take my post, sir." She saluted him.

He nodded, returning the gesture. "Permission granted, Commander. Assist Claudia with acquiring that targeting solution."

"Yes, sir."

"So, the prodigy returns," Claudia teased, her hands working on a new console that was recently installed to separate weapon systems from navigation. "How's it feel like to be a heroine?" Lisa blushed. "Come on, you can tell Aunt Claudia..."

"Do you have to ask me all this now?" Lisa whined, still blushing. "We're about to enter combat."

"Oh, don't worry, honey, I'll get you later." She turned toward the Captain. "Sir, targeting solution achieved. Target distance - 228,000 kilometers, well within effective range. Primary batteries one through eight are set to full power and are ready to fire. Secondary batteries one through sixteen, like wise. Ready to fire on command, sir."

Vanessa spoke up. "Sir! A squadron of enemy ships approaching for intercept from our flank bearing one-one-niner-three mark four-eight-two. Off of our port quarter, seven o'clock!" She went into detail. "Ten ships consisting of two destroyers, four cruisers, one carrier and three frigates. Familiar models, not the new designs that arrived last week. I believe the approaching ships are the aggressors we have encountered for the past few months since Mars."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "So, they wish to make the first move. LT Reinhart, contact the Daedalus. Order Major Hiller to have his squadrons prepare for immediate take-off. I want their Red Devils and Black Sheep squadrons armed with reflex warheads for anti-ship warfare. Special orders five-eight-Alpha-Nancy-Gamma-Echo-Leo-Seven-Five-Seven. I do not care if I need my command staff's permission or not."

"Aye-Aye, Captain."

He turned to Claudia. "Open fire on preset targets. Prioritize all the larger cruiser class ships within out path." He moved to the head of the bridge, standing with his armed behind his back, his eyes watching as the massive particle cannon turrets that dotted the ship open fired onto enemy ships. Men and women were going to die today, he knew that much, but he would make it to Earth so their deaths would not be in vain.

* * *

**Meltran Queadol Garmanna Battleship**  
**Meltraedi Special Forces Flagship**

The Meltran, or Meltraedi as they are officially named within the Zentraedi Armada, were the special forces of the Zentraedi. They were a small army within the Zentraedi Army comprised of five divisions of ground forces, four divisions of air and space combat fighters, and of course the famous and feared Quadrano Battalion, the only combat unit in the Zentraedi/Meltraedi Air Force to use the Quaedluun-Rau Tactical Powered Armor. The Meltran were also the only force within the Zentraedi Armada to have the latest combat vessels. Of the total of theone hundred and sevenships surrounding the SDF-1, excluding Khyron's Botoru Fleet,twenty-seven were Rethuverl Salan heavy cruisers which were similar to the standard Zentran Thuverl Salan,six were Reuiltra Queleual which were similar to the Quiltra Queleual carrier, three Rineunadou Lojmeuean Kuental which were could be classified as monitor-class cruisers and the remaining majority were Retou Delholtofrigates,a more deadlyfemale version of the TouRedirZentraedi Sloop.They were all commanded by a single Queadol Garmanna Battleship, the Meltran equivalent to Khyron's Quaedol Magdomilla Strike Cruiser.

The ship and the fleet was command by Azonia, a plain looking Meltraedi that was contrasted by beauty that was found in nearly all Meltran females that she commanded. Though that was something that she never cared for, and possibly never will. Beauty was a concept unheard of within the Zentraedi, or even the Meltraedi. Like their Zentran counter-parts, the Meltraedi thirst for fighting was natural to them. They enjoyed war and combat just as much as the males.

At the moment, Azonia was going over the reports she just received from home base about the Micronian ship. Some of the reports stood out in her eyes, one of which was the details concerning their weapons and targeting systems. Their naval gunnery was pin-point accurate and devastating, most of their kills being from a single salvo or a full broadside. Another report indicated that they were capable of raiding a ship using a combination of fighter escorts and ferry boat vessels to land mecha inside a targeted ship. She also read about the fighter cover that protects the ship, something which she was more worried for.

In the reports, it made note of a single type of fighter aircraft which no Zentraedi was able to shoot down. Heavily damage, yes. Destroy, no. Breetai and several of his subordinates had labeled these aircraft and their Micronian pilots to be near or on equal level as the Quadrano Battalion, something she knew she was going to hear from Miriya Parino, the Quadrano Commander, sometime in the future. The more she read about these fighters, the more she realized that Breetai's assumption could be true. Several key operations were thwarted by these fighters, who all bared the text 'MARINE CORPS' somewhere on their fuselage. A single fighter, one of the Micronian escapees, hitched a ride on one of her Tou Redir scout ships and single-handedly disabled it while defending another class of fighter and a single Regult pod. According to reports from Quadrano flight leaders, many have encountered these fighters and had none could shoot them down. Miriya reported that she had not encountered a single one of those fighters, but boosted how easy it was to slaughter the other type. While Regult losses were spread evenly by both types of Micronian fighters, eight Quaedluun-Rau powered armor were shot down by these.. Marine Corps units.

If someone like Breetai had a hard time with them, she knew her Meltraedi would also.

"Commander," a red-headed Meltran began to report. "The Micronian ship is increasing speed."

Azonia stood, crossing her arms. "Dolza has given me no authority to destroy the ship. So we shall just follow it and see what happens."

"Yes, Commander."

* * *

**Zentraedi Quaedol Magdomilla Strike Cruiser**  
**7th Mechanized Division Flagship**

Within the mighty Zentraedi ship, Khyron and his subordinates stood around a large imaging station that displayed the position of their fleet relative to the Meltran fleet surrounding the SDF-1, which was in the center of the blockade. Khyron was staring at the formation, a new plan of attack coming to mind. So far, most of hisattempts at achieving glory were using Regult, Gnerl and Nosjaedul-Ger power armor. Several times his plans have failed, but that did not make him wish to refrain from attacking. No. Each loss made victory of the Micronian ship even sweeter, something that he truly desired. And he would be damned in that idiot of a woman, Azonia, stopped him from acquiring his what was rightfully his.

"Sir, the SDF-1 has increased it's speed. Azonia and the fleet have matched." Grel reported.

Khyron paid no attention. "The Micronian ship is here," he gesture on the display. "And we are here. That means moving at maximum speed their vessel will penetrate out net and escape. Are we going to sit here with our arms folded and let them get away and not lift a finger to prevent it?."

Grel nodded. "Well, what would you have us do?" Khyron slammed his hand on the display.

"We shall crush them!" he snapped. "Order the squadron to increase their speed and attack. For the glory of the Zentraedi!"

"And Khyron."

* * *

Less than an hour has passed since the beginning of combat. Within that time frame, the SDF-1 has fired a total of thirty salvos with their entire battery of particle cannons, scoring two confirmed kills and disabling five other ships, one of which was a new design. During that time, UN Spacy fighter squadrons had engaged enemy pod and fighter formations closing from the rear, along with RDF and Marine Corps destroids providing point defense anti-aircraft fire along the hull of the massive battle fortress. While the Macross turrets and gunnery crews concentrated on plowing a safe path through the enemy blockade, it was up to the men and women of the Marine Corps to take-out or stall the enemy capital ships closing from the rear. 

Closing in on the older model Zentraedi vessels, an attack wing of Marine Corps and UN Spacy fighters prepared themselves for the battle ahead. The squadrons consisted of the Ghost and Blue squadrons from UN Spacy flying in formation with the Avengers and Green Knights. Spread out by flights within the formation were the Red Devils and Black Sheep's, each VF/A-3 Strike Eagle was armed with six RMS-1 _Angel of Death_ thermonuclear anti-ship missiles on it's inner pylons and fuselage firm-point. Every Marine and Spacy pilot were sweating in their helmets and suits as no one in the long history of the Corps or the short history of UN Spacy or the Navy has carried a nuclear weapon on their frame. Carrying conventional weapons that could destroy a full city block was one thing, but a weapon of mass destruction was another.

"This is Devil-Lead to assault wing," reported Captain Smith, he voice cracking a little due to the responsibility she was carrying on her fighter. She was very nervous, something that she shouldn't be feeling. "Enemy tallyho at 11 o'clock bearing one-one-eight-niner mark four-seven-oh, distance 35 kilometers. Ghost and Green Knights, break off and engage. Avengers and Blue squadrons, provide escort for Red Devils and Black Sheep while we move to attack positions."

"_Ghost-Lead, Roger._"

"_Green-Lead, copy._"

"_Avenger-Lead, copy._"

"_Blue-Lead, that's a roger._"

"Black-Lead, move your squadron to bear down on the enemy ships from coordinates delta-phi-sigma-two-two. Blue Squadron will provide escort. Do not close in within two-five kilometers of any ship."

"_Black-Lead, Roger that._"

"_Black-Lead, Blue-Lead. We'll plow you a road._"

"Devil-Lead to squadron, form up on Evil flight. Spread and lose formation. Power to zone three and head to coordinates delta-phi-lambda-three-oh for attack run. Preset targets are being sent to flight leader systems."

"_Avenger-Lead to Devil-Lead. Eagle and Vulture flights will take point._"

"Copy that."

The huge formation of fighters split in several directions. The standard tan and white VF-1A and 1J Valkyries of Ghost along with the black and green VF/A-3E fighters of the Green Knights dove straight ahead to intercept the formation of pods and fighters. Two attack formations armed with the _Angel of Death_ missiles broke off to either side, traversing several kilometers to flank the enemy attack fleet from their port and starboard sides. Resistance started to pick up as long range anti-aircraft fire started to come their way from several picket defense frigates and small corvette ships that were too small to be considered a capital ship or a real threat. Particle blast passed through the formations and between fighters, forcing the pilots to take evasive maneuvers. The range on the RMS-1 missile was fairly distant, nearly 240 kilometers and a delta-v of 4 kps. As the fighters passed the 100 kilometer mark, closing in on the enemy fleet, flight leaders and squadron leaders began reporting their targeting status.

"_Devil-Lead, Black-Lead. Pawn, Bishop, Rook and Queen flights report positive lock on designated targets. We're awaiting launch orders._"

"_Devil-Lead, Devil-Two. Good, Bad, Ugly and Evil flights leaders reporting tone and itchy fingers. It's your call._"

Captain Elisa Smith knew her orders from Major Hiller, which was passed down from the Captain. They were suppose to attack the enemy using these 100 kiloton nuclear missiles and destroy their ships so the SDF-1 would have a much safer travel through Earth's atmosphere. But, for some reason, she hesitated to give the launch confirmation, to fire her own payload. It was not that she could not perform the action, she felt it was wrong. Her feelings stemmed from the usage of such weapons of mass destruction so close to Earth. Sure, a 100 kiloton nuclear air burst was nothing compared to a one megaton explosion, but just the fact that they were near lunar orbit and the possibility of the debris caused by such detonations landing on the moon or falling into the gravitation pull of Earth was far too much of a risk.

So, she hesitated.

"_Closing in on fifty kilometers, ma'am. We need those launch orders!_" said on of her flight leaders.

"_Holy shit!_" came a transmission from Blue squadron. "_Enemy reinforcements approaching on course vector.. shit! All around us! Get your head out of your ass Marine and give these guys the launch orders!_" That bit of information seemed to snap Elisa out of her hesitation, but just as she was about to send launch orders to all fighters, another message came in. This time from the Macross.

"_This is Delta One to assault wing. Mission abort, I repeat, mission abort. Return to Daedalus ASAP._"

Elisa let out a deep sigh of relief. "_Delta-One, Devil-Lead. Confirmed mission abort. All squadrons returning to ship._" She pulled her fighter away, her wing-mate and the rest of her squadron following her lead. Disarming her weapons, she took a quick glance toward the Zentraedi fleet they were about to nuke and couldn't help but see several of the new designs of enemy ships blocking the path of their targets.

She silently thanked them, despite being the enemy.

* * *

**Meltran Queadol Garmanna Battleship**  
**Meltraedi Special Forces Flagship**

Azonia was very surprised by the attack coming from the Micronian ship. She had given her ship captains specific orders to not fire on the enemy ship unless fired upon, and no one would dare break Commander Azonia's direct orders. Besides, she doubted the Micronian ship would deliberately attack their ships unless provoked, which was according to the reports from Breetai. So it came as a surprise then they open fired with their particle cannon batteries on a Rethuverl Salan heavy cruiser, heavily damaging the ships on it's first salvo, then firing two more successive barrages to completely disable it.

Witnessing the accuracy and power delivered by the Micronian ship was amazing, but shocking as they took out ship after ship, destroying or disabling them from combat. Her thoughts turned dark, knowing that is her orders stand that her whole fleet would be wiped out in a matter of Micronian hours. She had to order the fleet to attack, or let the Micronian ship go. A hard decision for her to make considering her orders from Dolza.

Khyron made that decision for her.

"That imbecile Khyron, what does her think he's doing?" growled the Meltraedi commander. "He received absolutely no authority to attack the Earth ship."

"No, Commander, he received no such permission. Therefore, what are your orders?" asked her red-headed executive officer.

"Knowing that blasted Zentraedi, he would destroy that ship and ruin the reputation of the Quadrano Fleet and the Meltran." She slammed her fist on a console. "We'll have to force that male back ourselves."

"But, if we divide the fleet, we shall lose our advantage." the XO pointed out.

Azonia sighed. "I believe it cannot be avoided. He must be stopped immediately."

"As you order, Commander."

As one, the whole Meltran fleet that surrounded the SDF-1 began to break up, moving into positions to blockade the 7th Mechanized Division ships of the Botoru fleet from continuing their attack on the earth ship.

"Commander, Micronian fighters detected off of out starboard quarters. They are retreating from what looks like an attack run. Confirmed identification, Marine Corps units."

_So, the Micronians were going to attack Khyron's ships head on. Maybe I should of waited a little longer before taking action._ Azonia thought to herself. "Put Khyron on screen."

"Aye, Commander."

Azonia frowned when the Zentran commander appeared on screen. "You stupid Zentran fool, Dolza has give you no authority what-so-ever to destroy the Earth ship." She could see his like of being foiled of his plan. "As commander of this task-force, I am ordering you to withdraw to your assigned position and cease the attack, or you will find yourself facing Meltraedi guns." She cut transmission, the turned to her first officer.

"Order all ships to focus their fire on Khyron's fleet. If they do not move to their assigned battle positions, then you have permission to open fire."

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"Well, that was highly strange of the enemy." Lisa commented.

"I know, as if they have their own internal problems to deal with." Sesshoumaru added, rubbing his chin as he stared at Vanessa's monitoring station. "But, their division of their blockade has given us the window we need to return to Earth."

"Sir," Sammie began to report. "Daedalus and Prometheus has reported all fighters have returned to ship."

"Excellent." He moved to sit on his chair. "Claudia, change of plans. We will be splashing down in the Pacific Ocean. All hands prepare to execute modular transformation for atmospheric re-entry."

"Attention, attention," Lisa said over the ships intercom. "All hands prepare for emergency modular transformation. T-minus sixty seconds and counting."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Do you think that is too short of a time frame, Commander?"

She shook her head. "No, sir. According to ship logs during my absence, you had the crew execute an emergency transformation after only forty-five seconds of notice."

"Hmph."

Once the command was given, the massive battle fortress began to transform, swiftly and surely, section by section, into a complex battle platform and their only way of firing the powerful main gun. Within a several minutes, the transformation was complete. The ship becoming a gigantic techno-knight, as called by many pilots whom had witnessed the transformation from a birds-eye view. Soon, the ship would be entering the atmosphere. Soon, the crew would be back home.

On Earth.

"Transformation completed, Sir." reported Kim.

He stood, walking toward the front of the bridge, adjusting his cover. "Very well. Have all hands secure for landing. Steady as she goes, Claudia."

"Aye, Captain."

"Re-entry in ten seconds," stated Claudia, her fingers inputing commands for the massive ships navigational controls. She would have to adjust the ship for re-entry in a different way seeing as she was only trained for standard-mode re-entry. "Atmospheric contact."

"Commander Hayes, take my seat." he instructed.

"But what about you, sir?"

"I will be fine."

"Outside temperature of the Daedalus and Prometheus increasing." said Kim. "Instructing pin-point control to move barriers to the bow of the carriers."

"Altitude reading 100,000 meters and decreasing." said Vanessa.

An explosion shook the ship, followed by a heavy jolt. To the bridge crew, the ship seemed to increase it's speed.

"Starboard engine has been damaged on re-entry, sir!" said Claudia. "Gravity control becoming erratic!"

"Losing power, Captain!" said Sammie.

"Well, it seems that all the battle damage that we have received it finally catching up to us." He sighed. "It is going to be quite a splash down."

And a splash down it was. When the ship finally reached the lower atmosphere, it had achieved terminal velocity, moving at eight meters per second. The massive twenty million ton battle fortress touched down in the center of the Pacific Ocean. The impact of such a massive ship caused a huge spout of water to kick up thousands of meters into the air and cause small tsunamis to occur on several islands hundreds of miles away. The ship was so heavy that it sunk all the way down past the massive booms that made up the main gun. For several long minutes, the ship remained underwater, seeming like it would never rise.

But it did. Provided by buoyancy from the huge super-carriers Daedalus and Prometheus, the SDF-1 Macross rose from the Pacific, floating in the deep blue ocean. It looked like the ship was in only waist deep of water thanks to the carriers, which prevented the ship from sinking over thirty kilometers down to the ocean floor.

The crew of the bridge abandoned their stations, moving to the front of the bridge to see the rising sun in the east. Sesshoumaru could smell the excitement and joy his command crew were feeling, their voices sounding satisfied of their return home, the tears of joy falling from their eyes. Stepping away from the crew, he made his way off the bridge, wishing to be somewhere else at the moment.

_Welcome home, indeed._

* * *

The deck of the Daedalus was swarming with Marines, using every hatch, every ladder and every elevator to see the sight of the ocean. The men and women of the Corps were enjoying themselves, whooping and hollering in celebration. A few more excited Marines stripped off their BDUs and dove into the frigid waters of the Pacific, not caring if they get sick the next day or had more important matters to take care of. Only one thing mattered to them. 

They were home.

And it was an especially moving scene for the Japanese born leathernecks of the United Nations Marine Corps. Stepping out and seeing the radiance of the rising sun toward the east. To those that knew the significance of this sight, especially Lieutenant Nabiki Tendo and Gunnery Sergeant Major Ukyou Kuonji, it signified a new dawn for the ship called Macross and for those who served on it. Especially for the Marine Corps Armored Tactical Assault Division.

Unlike many of her Marines, Colonel Ayame Kusanagi had a scowl on her face, which seemed to frighten a few of her men and women. Little did they know that the Colonel was not angry or upset in anyway, but she was a woman on a mission, and she would be damned if anyone got in her way. As she reached the bow of the Daedalus, she checked her weapon and loaded her ammunition. Cocking her weapon back, she released it out into the sea, watching it land several meters away with a small splash.

She was desperate for meat, even if it was just fish.

Even with the sounds of passing VF-1 Valkyrie fighters passing over the ship, welcoming the SDF-1 back to Earth, she heard the near silent foot steps approaching from behind her. But, his presence did not bother her one bit. Despite her wish to be alone and distant from her Marines for the time being, she welcomed him, even though it was not with open arms. She was more preoccupied with her breakfast.

"This Sesshoumaru would think you will be celebrating with your Marines," said the Captain.

"Those knuckle heads can celebrate for me." she said, sitting down on the slightly damp deck, not caring that she was wetting her BDUs. "I was expecting the same as you, since your leadership and command of this vessel got us back home in one piece."

He removed his cover, his long silver hair starting to whip in the wind, showing Ayame a scene of beauty that was nearly unheard of in any man. She smiled at seeing such beauty, the same kind that she feel in love with many years ago. His stoic expression, the cold look in his eyes as he gazed at the horizon and the fluttering of his silky hair made him look so mysterious and cool. "It was an effort by everyone, including the civilians that we protected." He frowned. "To tell you the truth, I had a very bad premonition about the course of this ship."

"Oh?" She listened.

"Something bad was going to happen and it had. This Sesshoumaru felt strong, knowing something bad would happen to the ship, her crew.." He glanced at her. "To you." He sighed. "Now, I know that this was not the worst of the events, but just a taste of what will happen. I worry for the civilians, because I believe they would be the most effected by the events to come."

"Don't worry about it."

"Hmm?"

She spoke more clearly to him, while gently reeling in her line. "Do not worry about it, my love. Take everything one at a time. I have had many bad premonitions throughout my career, as you have during your whole lifetime. I have always felt that I could never prepare for what was going to happen unless I know where and when it will happen. So, take everything one thingat a time and not worry of what is to come. If it happens, it happens."

"Hmm." He glance down at her. "Welcome home, my love."

"Hey!" she shouted suddenly, starting to reel in her line quickly. "I got something!"

* * *

End of Chapter 16

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Short and simple. Many of you that read this will notice that the big difference between Azonia's fleet and the standard Zentraedi fleet. In my story, males and female work for the same army, but they are heavily segregated and have a natural dislike for each other. The Meltran ships are the same that you would of seen in "Macross: Do You Remember Love?"

Next is Chapter 17: Washington


	18. Chapter 17: Washington

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 17: Washington

* * *

Only a few days have passed since the SDF-1 Macross had splashed down in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, finally returning to Earth after a year of traveling and fighting. The celebrations seem to never end, nearly every citizen, man, women and children, crewman and soldier were caught up in the festivities. They were home again. They could see their families and loved ones again. And it was all thanks to their support and the men and women of the Robotech Defense Forces and the Marine Corps that brought them there. 

While the festivities continued inside the ship and would soon move to the deck of the Daedalus, the deck of the Prometheus was occupied by a pair of Grumman VC-33 _Mom's Kitchen_ light cargo/passenger planes, their powerful turbofan and turbojet engines warmed up and ready for immediate take-off. There was a small group of officers standing near the control tower and bridge of the super-carrier, saying their fare-wells to the departing individuals. Lieutenant Commander Roy Fokker was present, along with Lieutenant Rick Hunter, 1st Lieutenant Nabiki Tendo, Gunnery Sergeant Major Ukyou Kuonji and Major Steve Hiller. Standing in front of them was Colonel Kusanagi in her class-A service uniform with Max Sterling and Ben Dixon in civilians garb.

Rick stood in front of Max and Ben, a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you two sure this is what you really want? I mean, the squadron will never be the same without you guys."

Max nodded. "I've always wanted to join the Corps since I was a little kid, Skipper. This is my dream and I plan on making it real."

Ben agreed. "And I told this bozo that I'll be at his side, no matter what. I know it's gonna be hard out there, Rick, without me watching your back all the time. HA HA HA HA!" he bellowed, earning a chuckle from his best pal and former squadron commander. "Besides, we'll always be pals, right?"

Rick nodded, shaking their hands firmly, though wincing a little when he shook Ben's. "Yeah, I know. You'll always be welcome back in Vermillion and the Skull when you guys come back." He snapped them a quick salute. "Goodbye."

Off to the side, the Colonel was saying her temporary farewells and giving last minute orders to her staff. "Due to orders, I will not be able to contact the ship due to the possibility of transmission intercept by the enemy, so I expect to hear some good things when I come back."

"Yes, sir." Nabiki agreed.

"The unit will be a little disgruntled about not being let off ship for leave, but tell those morons to bare with it until I get things squared away with the Commandant and the UEG council." She looked at Steve. "I don't want our fliers getting soft on us. Coordinate training missions with Fokker and I want them in the simulations regularly. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Maj Hiller replied, saluting her before departing.

"You're one lucky gal, I'll give you that much," said Roy, grinning at her frown. "I wish I was leaving with the Captain and Commander Hayes to Alaska Base, just to get off the ship for a few minutes."

"What about the training missions? You'll be off ship."

He snorted. "I mean, off duty and on vacation. I love flying, but I need to relax somewhere else that isn't Macross City." He glanced over at his little brother and his departing subordinates. "So, what's going to happen with Max and Ben?"

"They will be honorably discharged from Spacy then reinstated into the Corps as Warrant Officers to keep their wings. Then, they will attend recruit training like every other Marine who had come before them." she said. Roy gave her a curious look. "Marines are not born from signing papers, Roy. They will have to work hard for that title, prove to themselves, to those that came before them and to me that they want that title."

"Isn't Ben's weight going to be a problem?" he asked.

She snickered. "Ben is the most physically fit pilot in your whole carrier wing. He is heavy, but mostly muscle, yet can still run three miles under fifteen. People think otherwise considering his eating habits."

"Oh."

Ayame looked him in the eyes. "You take care of yourself, Roy." The pair shook hands, nodding to each other. "I'll be back in a week or two, so don't die on me, alright? You still owe me a couple."

He laughed. "I'll try to remember that."

"Tell Claudia I said 'bye'."

"I will." He sighed, watching her walk up to the Captain. Seeing her steal a quick kiss from him when no one was looking, or so she thought. "There goes one hell of a woman."

"Oh, I thought you liked Claudia, big brother. I better tell her you're thinking of straying."

Roy jumped back. "When did you... Never mind." He shook his head. "The Colonel and I are just friends. Besides, a woman like her isn't really my type. She's too much of a tomboy for my tastes." He nudged Rick. "What about you, little bro? Escorting Miss Macross off the ship to see her parents? Hint, hint?"

Rick frowned. "I really don't think my relationship with Minmei is working out. All she really seems to talk about on the rare occasions that we have time for each other is herself. Or she's so tired that she falls asleep. I mean, she's basically letting those producers and agents run her ragged and she's not taking any control of her own life. I like her. Hell, I love Minmei, but I'm getting tired of the fact that I can't spend any time with her without her talking about herself, sawing logs or ducking from reporters and fans."

_That was a lot_, Roy blinked, staring at Rick. "Well, you'll get to spend some time with her on that little trip of hers. So, why don't you have some fun with her while your out. Talk to her about all this and see if she really is the one you want to be seeing. Really, Rick, there are other fish in the sea." He paused. "What kind of girls do you like?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, really. Minmei is really pretty and is really caring. Hell, I don't know, bro." He paused to think. "You might think I'm crazy, but maybe someone like ol' sourpuss Lisa Hayes is kinda..." He watched Roy jogging off, grinning like a cat. "Hey, where you going?"

"Heh heh heh..."

"Heh heh heh? I don't like the sound of that laugh, Roy." He gasped. "Oh hell no! You're going to tell the guys in Skull, aren't you! Come back here!"

* * *

**The Pentagon - UN Armed Forces West**  
**Arlington, Virgina, Outside of Washington D.C.**

The VC-33 landed at Ronald Regan Memorial National Airport after a four hour flight and refueling lay over at Los Angeles International Airport in California. Later on, the trio of Ayame, Max and Ben decided to grab some chow from a local steak house, much to the delight of the owners who enjoyed handing over the $300 plus bill to the Colonel. Afterward, Ayame gave the two ex-UN Spacy pilots some advice before dropping them off at a recruitment station where they would be transfered to the Marine Corps Recruitment Depot to undergo basic training. Hopefully, they would come out at Marines and not the disposable heroes that they had become on the Macross.

She had only entered the Pentagon twice in her entire life. Once when the huge office building was the home of the United States Department of Defense, and a second time when she first received orders to lead a radical new division that would take the Marine Air-Ground Task-Force and Expeditionary Unit concept to whole new levels. Like those previous visits, marines, airmen, sailors and troopers, men and women alike parted out of her way, snapping to the position of attention and directing salutes to her. A few of those saluting her were old warhorses, colonels and generals that have lived through the horror that was the Global Civil War. She knew each and everyone of those faces, not by their name, but where she had seen them. Individuals of the same rank do not salute each other, nor would a General salute anyone of lower rank, especially a Colonel like herself. They saluted her because at some point in their career, she saved their lives at the risk of her own and gave them a second chance to live.

It was respect.

She ignored the salutes in favor of the serious expression painted on her visage. She stood in front of a door that lead into a conference room where she would be meeting with her Commandant, General Michael W. Hagee. Usually, she would be at UNMC HQ located in Quantico, VA, but her arrival was unplanned and she was ordered to see the Commandant ASAP at the Pentagon. She knew this was going to be a long debriefing, so she just entered without knocking, not caring if her action was rude or not.

"..." Ayame looked over the mass of eyes looking her way. She recognized several individuals, most of which consisted of the former United States Joint Chiefs of Staff, including the Commandant, several congressman and senators of the old United States. She sweated in worry, thinking she was interrupting a meeting. "Did I.. come at a wrong time?"

"No, no, we've been waiting for you, Lieutenant Colo-"

"Colonel," she corrected, showing the silver eagles on her shoulders.

"Well, a full-bird, I see," said the Commandant. "Take a seat, Colonel. We've been waiting for your arrival for some time."

"Thank you, sir."

General Hagee began to speak. "Before we start, I would like you welcome you and your Marines home, Mrs Kusanagi." A few of the other officers welcomed her also, shaking hands. "Personally, a few of us have been worried sick." She nodded. "On to business. This emergency meeting of the old Joint Chiefs of Staff with state congressman and senators present is being held to debrief Colonel Ayame Kusanagi between the dates February 7, 2009 when the SDF-1 Macross disappeared from Earth orbit and March 3, 2010 when she landed in the Pacific."

The room became silent. All but the voice of the standing Colonel could be heard. She began to go through the collective reports from her commands staff and unit officers, along with personal reports that were condensed into a sole report for this debriefing. She started with unknown firing of the Macross' main gun firing automatically, followed by the air assault by the Zentraedi air force. With bitterness in her voice, she explained the deaths of four platoons of infantry units, over 200 men and women, caused by orbital gun fire from alien vessels and the deployment of the destroids to counter amphibious landing forces. She thoroughly explained the mis-fold to Lagrange Point 2 on the dark side of the moon and their de-fold in Pluto's elliptical orbit around the sun. She went into detail about the transplant of Macross City civilians and buildings into one of the many huge holds within the Macross and the many innovations that came with civilian influence on the ship. She explained how her division was assigned to the Daedalus, her refusal to start a training regimen to accept new recruits to fill her ranks and how no Marine had lost their life during the return home.

The conference room listened as she went on about their first space confrontation against the alien forces, the use of Marine Corps destroids as anti-aircraft batteries on the hull of the SDF-1, the successful usage of the VF/A-3 Strike Eagle in space combat and the first space victory for the SDF-1. Then came her report on the Saturn Offensive. Ayame became very thorough on this information, telling the Commandant and Joint Chiefs of the creation of specialized assault boats designed by a UNMC engineer, the successful assault and capture of an alien cruiser using mecha supported by veritech fighters. She also gave the vital information concerning the genetic coding and make-up of the alien species, which happened to shock everyone listening to her report. She told them about Mars Base Serra, the battles of Demos and Phobos, her encounter with several enemy aces.

Two hours have passed since the beginning of her report and she continued for one more hour, the assembled individuals concentrating on every word coming out of her mouth. Once she finished, the elder men and women started whispering among each other, nodding as if they were agreeing upon something. A four-star Army general spoke up.

"Colonel, you wouldn't happen to have ways to confirm these reports, would you?" he asked. She nodded, laying a thin leather briefcase on the table.

"Yes, sir! This briefcase contains reports from several individuals, including Captain Sesshoumaru, Commander Lisa Hayes,1st Lieutenant Nabiki Tendo my executive officer, UN Spacy Lieutenant Commander RoyFokker and several pilots and operators from UN Spacy and my unit. Also included are data disks containing information from the SDF-1, black boxes from fighters and actual footage during Commander Hayes' capture." She sat back down, feeling a little nervous.

"This is a lot of information," said General Hagee, looking inside the briefcase. "I understand that you also have some request concerning your unit and resupply, correct?"

"Yes, sir. I do. I was wondering if I can get an definite answer soon."

He nodded. "You will, but not at the moment, Colonel. We'll have to go through this information you have given us and make our decisions based on your word and these reports." He stood up. "We'll adjourn this meeting for the day and continue again tomorrow evening at 2000 hours."

She stood, saluting. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

**Alaska Base - UN Spacy Supreme Command HQ**  
**Somewhere in Central Alaskan Territory**

Deep within the subterranean network that consisted of Alaska Base, Captain Sesshoumaru and Command Hayes sat in the debriefing room where they were awaiting the response of the UN Spacy and United Earth Forces Supreme Command after they have give their long report of the mission from Pluto to Earth. It has been several hours since the meeting adjourned so the council members could discuss the reports, several hours of waiting for the two officers. Both of them conversed among themselves, wondering when if they would like the answers they would be hearing when the time arrives.

During the proceedings Lisa had been glancing at the face of her father, Admiral Donald Hayes, in ways that told the man that she knew of his little plot to get him off the Macross. Normally, Lisa was a calm, expressive and commanding figure and had a voice that matched. Today, her attitude seemed to mimic that of her superior officer, a look of indifference and annoyance, along with a cold, serious tone of voice. It was a different Lisa Hayes that stood before the council, all of which remembered the young, smiling UN Spacy Cadet that was the daughter of Admiral Hayes.

Sesshoumaru was starting to become impatient. He had chose to remain silent during the proceedings, an annoyed look in his eyes when he glanced at the large faces displayed on the screens around him. It annoyed him thoroughly that these cowardly men will decided the fate of his ship and the civilians that live aboard. He could tell just by their voices, the looks in their eyes and their hesitation to give him definite answers on his request. Their minds on the subject of the Macross where made up. The civilians could not leave the ship.

In the eyes of the UN Supreme Command, they were all dead.

"It's getting late," Lisa grumbled, starting to look annoyed as much as the captain, if that was even possible.

The screens that surrounded them turned around, revealing the council. "Sorry to keep you waiting," said a blonde officer in uniform. "The council has been going over your report and we have found most of it to be completely accurate."

"What of my request?" Sesshoumaru asked, standing.

"All negotiations with the enemy for an end to hostilities are flatly rejected."

Lisa stood up. "You think we can win against a force like that? You saw the number of ships those reconnaissance footage! We don't stand a chance against a fleet that immense."

"You're out of order, Miss Hayes." said the blonde. "We don't know if we can't or not. The point is, we don't understand the alien thinking. We hardly understand their Robotechnology. How can we begin peace talks with them? We don't know if they will attend in good faith or ignore ourattempts and attack us again."

"..." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Captain," began Admiral Hayes. "We believe our Grand Cannon is good enough to protect us as long as we stayed prepared and alert. We do not wish to give away that advantage through a peace conference."

_The Grand Cannon will not protect you,_ he thought. "What of resettling the 70,000 survivors on-board my ship?"

"They've all been declared dead, so having them leave the ship is out of the question." said the blonde.

"What?"

The blonde continued. "Do you think we made some sort of announcement that we were at war with aliens? They would have been panic in all corners of the Earth."

And other councilman spoke. "We had exercised press censorship from the day the SDF-1 had disappeared. We had planted a story that a guerrilla force representing the Anti-United Nations had attacked Macross Island and set off a thermonuclear warhead strong enough to completely wipe the island off the face of the Earth during a test flight. How can we let 70,000 people that know the truth go back to Earth? It would be impossible."

Lisa stared. "What's this all about? Are you condemning those civilians to deaths they don't deserve?"

The Captain slammed his fist onto the desk in front of him. Now he knew why they did not show in person. "We're going to have a riot on our hands if we do not allow them to disembark off of the ship. They have gone through more than what any civilian should go through, and now you are saying they cannot leave now that they are safely back home?"

"Keeping them under control is your responsibility, Captain." said the blonde. "And anyway, if, as you stated in your report, that the aliens are so curious about our customs, then carrying an entire city within the ship should be able to hold their attention, don't you think. It's crucial that you draw the alien forces away from this planet."

"At what expense? Their freedom to choose where to live? You are going to banish these people from Earth for committing the crime of being in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Captain Kusanagi," began Admiral Hayes, which made Lisa glance at her superior. "We are not being insensitive to the situation, but we must have time to strengthen out defenses and increase our knowledge of Robotechnology, and you're the only ones that can give it to us!"

"That's too much to ask, Father!" Lisa snapped, anger filling her eyes.

"Commander Hayes, we may be father and daughter, but while we are here I expect to be addressed according to my rank. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Lisa snapped, as if mocking the Admiral. "Sir, I also understand that you ordered Captain _Kusanagi_ to forcefully order me to transfer from the SDF-1 to another command. I believe that nepotism is unbecoming of an officer, father, I mean, sir!" That made Donald Hayes stare at his little daughter in shock, ultimately silencing him.

Sesshoumaru smirked, crossing his arms. "And what if the aliens decided to change targets and attack the Earth instead of the battle fortress?"

Admiral Hayes turned his eyes away from his daughter to address the Captain. "You're own analysis indicates that is unlikely to happen. You'll receive further orders in the morning, that is all." The images of the officers disappeared.

The captain snarled, his eyes turning red for a brief moment before he calmed down. "Come," he ordered Lisa, turning to exit the chambers and return to his temporary quarters. Lisa followed right behind him, a matching look of disgust on her face.

"I can't believe those... jerks! How can they condemn all those lives?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Because they can. I do not like those that toy with the lives of others. They only cause death to those undeserving of such a fate, and ruin the lives of those involved. Individuals such as those always die in the end."

They stopped at an elevator, in which he spoke once more. "Lisa, do you wish to stay and see your father? As family?" She glared at him, in which he raised an eyebrow.

"If that man wishes to see me ever again, he will have to come to the Macross and see the faces of all the civilians living on the ship."

* * *

**The Pentagon - UN Armed Forces West**  
**Arlington, Virgina, Outside of Washington D.C.**

"Well, Colonel Kusanagi, we've gone over the reports given to us and had all the data analyzed," began General Hagee. "We've found it to be most accurate and disturbing. However, with the strong possibility of our two races being related genetically has opened the eyes of many of us, and as you suggested, we wish to attempt peace talks or at least a cease-fire with the alien forces."

She smiled, nodding at the decision.

"Unfortunately," he continued. "The Supreme council debriefing Captain Kusanagi and Commander Hayes has already made a decision based on their reports. We all are not in favor of the choice, but we have no say in the matter."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

The UN Army general speaks up. "He's trying to say that we cannot do anything. There will be no peace talks and the civilians will have to remain on board the Macross." She could tell he was upset at the decision, which prevented her from snapping back. "There has been a news blackout on the subject concerning the ship since it disappeared. Everyone on the island at the time has been reported dead or missing. Their afraid that the civilian populace of Macross City will cause a scare within the grand populace of the world, returning from the dead and the true threat of alien invasion, that is."

She nodded, understanding. "I see and I understand, sir. We'll have trouble with the civilians, but we'll see what we can do. What about the request for my Marines?"

"Supplies and parts are being processed at the moment and will be shipped within the week," said one congresswoman. "Unfortunately, the orders for all civilians to remain on ship also include all personnel stationed on board. There is nothing we can do."

"Listen, Mrs Kusanagi," began one of the senators. "We're stepping beyond our jurisdiction to get you whatever we can. With the exception of the Air Force and Army generals, we have all served in the Corps at some point, and we are willing to help your Marines as best as we can."

She bowed in respect. "I know, Mr Senator, and I truly appreciate it."

"Most of the military funding has gone to these Grand Cannons being constructed in Alaska, Africa, South America, Australia and on the Moon. The Corps, Army and Air Force has lost most of their funding due to these projects, one of which was destroyed by the Anti-UN. Because of the alien threat, Spacy and Admiral Hayes has near unlimited funds which should of went into starship research and construction."

"Colonel, the UEF Supreme Command really thinks of the SDF-1 has a liability, but many delegates of the United Nations think of the ship as a savior. The UN Council has decided to bypass the authority of the UEF Supreme Command and sent a representative and ambassador to gain a better grasp of the situation. They will act an observer and a link between the SDF-1 and the ear of the UN."

"Will there be anything else, Colonel?"

"No, sir. That is all I have to report." she stated, snapping to attention. "Permission to take my leave, sirs?"

The Commandant stood, saluting Ayame. "Dismissed, Colonel." He paused when she opened the door. "One more thing, Mrs Kusanagi."

"Sir?"

"The UN Representative will be waiting for you at Regan National. They'll arrive at your plane to keep you company on your trip back to the Macross." He paused once more. "Oh, one last thing. There have been reports of Anti-UN activity near the abandoned base on Midway Island. The UEG wouldn't mind if you sent a garrison to the island for a few days just to make sure it's safe."

Ayame smirked, saluting the Commandant once more. "I'll have my Marines check it out, ASAP."

* * *

She had always felt a sense of pride whenever see came to this place. Washington DC was once one of the most powerful places in the world. A place were decisions concerning the lives of a vast country, decisions that would effect the world as we knew it were made. It was also a place of beauty, containing monuments of mankind's history, American Independence and a place to remember those that paid the ultimate price so Americans could gain the liberty that they had to this day. Capital Hill, the White House, the Washington Monument, the Smithsonian Museum, the Lincoln and Jefferson Memorials, Arlington National Cemetery. All these famous sights held much history. Yet, her favorite monument stood just outside the gates of Arlington National Cemetery. A masterpiece made out of bronze which depicted a single moment in time that would be remembered throughout history. 

The Marine Corps War Memorial.

The Felix de Waldon statue that represented the flag rising on Mount Saribachi by Marines and their Navy Corpsman was a monument that all Marines cherish in their hearts. Just by looking at that single moment in history, she could picture herself fighting on the beaches of Iwo Jima, crawling and digging her way past enemy gunfire, firing back to provide cover for her fellow Marines. She could feel the pain of others being shot, feel the sadness and anger when seeing Marines dying from mortar, artillery and grenade explosion. She could feel the blood and adrenaline pumping through her veins. Inch by inch, foot by foot, they crawled, ran and took cover.

She could see her fellow Marines dying around her until she was the only one left. She couldn't help but start to become depressed, losing the hope that she would survive the battle. That they would lose this confrontation against the Japanese. But suddenly, she see's the rising of the American flag, the star-spangled banner, the red, white and blue waving in the winds atop the mountain. She felt hope returning to her, followed by the determination to live, to fight and to win!

Those whom have lived through the horrors of World War II were heralded as the greatest generation. She happens to agree with that statement. She moved her hand up, saluting the statue that represented the men and women that served in the Corps, many of whom paid the ultimate sacrifice, giving their lives to end tyranny and bring justice to those that died on December 7th, 1941.

"Listen class," she heard a women say in front of a group of young children. "We stand before what is known as the Marine Corps War Memorial, also known as the Felix De Waldon statue which commemorates the rising of the flag on Mount Saribachi on Iwo Jima." She looked toward Ayame's direction. "Look class, we also have a real Marine Corps soldier visiting the statue like we are. Excuse me, Ma'am. You wouldn't mind helping me explain the history of the memorial, would you?"

Ayame smiled, nodding.

* * *

End of Chapter 17

* * *

Author's Notes: 

No action in this chapter, and I doubt there will be any in the next. I am mostly trying to set the stage for future chapters, which will effect the ending of the story and the history afterward. It's also short, so don't complain.

Also, if your wondering what will happen to Max and Ben, they will eventually return to the SDF-1.

Next is Chapter 18: Announcements


	19. Chapter 18: Announcements

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 18: Announcements

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

Captain Sesshoumaru Kusanagi sat in his chair, one hand was gripping the arm rest tightly while he leaned the other arm on the opposite rest, his cheek resting on his palm. He had just recently informed his bridge crew and command staff of the decision made by the United Earth Forces Supreme Command, so for the past few minutes he had calmly listened to the infamously dubbed _bridge bunnies_ and his weapons chief bitch about their orders, constantly asking him if he was going to try and change the council's mind. Frankly, he was nearing the end of his last straw.

"Ten-Shun!" He snapped, silencing the room. His voice turned cold and calm. "Your bickering is not helping the situation. Use LT Reinhart's example and return to your stations. I already have to pass this information to the survivors, I do not need you chewing my head off for decisions I cannot reverse."

"Captain, incoming transmission from Colonel Kusanagi's plane," Megumi informed. "It's for you."

"Put it through," he said, picking up the phone next to him. "What is it?" His tone of voice became soft, his eyes showing a little seriousness in them. The crew watched him for the short while, hearing a few 'yes' answers, most of which ending with 'sir', which was not how he addressed the Colonel. He put down the phone, smirking.

"Sir?" Lisa inquired. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Ms Hayes. We now have a strong possibility of transplanting the survivors off of the SDF-1 without dealing with Supreme Command." He stood up. "Commander, contact the Lieutenant Tendo and prepare a welcoming detail. An United Earth Government representative and ambassador will be arriving on ship shortly. They will be the ones to break the news to the survivors."

Claudia spoke up. "Sir, how did the Colonel do this if you couldn't?"

"Simple answer, Claudia." The hatch of the bridge slid open and he stepped out. "The Marine Corps is a department of UN Spacy, but any order given by Supreme Command can be overridden by the United Earth Government."

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Prometheus**

The VC-33 _Mom's Kitchen_ came to a hovering stop several feet off the deck of the Prometheus before gently touching down on the tarmac deck. Assembled on the deck was a contingent of Marines and UN Spacy sailors, all dressed in their dress blues and dress whites, all to welcome the guests arriving on the _Macross_. A small unit of Marines, part of the 20th CSSG unit, struck a chord and began playing their instruments, the sounds of _Semper Fidelis_, "Always Faithful", filling the air over the sounds of the sea and the dying plane engines.

"Detail, Atten-Hut!" Gunnery Sergeant Major Kuonji called out, the Marines and Sailors snapping to attention, the Marines with their rifles at their sides. "Present arms!"

While the Marines brought their rifles to salute in uniform synchronization, a pair of Marines moved to the hatch of the VC-33 as it opened, standing at the bottom to act as honor guards. Colonel Kusanagi stepped out of plane, nodding at Captain Sesshoumaru and LT Tendo before stepping down. Following her was an elderly man that seemed to be in his early to mid fifties. The lights of cameras began to flash as Macross City news reporters began taking their shots of the UEG representative, a familiar face to many men and women. A man that also served as President of the United States during the Global Civil War.

Sesshoumaru and Lisa approached the representative, meeting him and the Colonel half way across the deck. They both saluted him. "President Clinton. It is this Sesshoumaru's pleasure to welcome you aboard the _Macross_."

Former President William J. Clinton, or Bill as he as more known as, seemed a little taken when the ship's Captain referred to himself in the third person, but he had seen more stranger things in his sixty-four years of life. He gave the pair a salute and shook the hand of the feminine looking man. "I'll thank you in advance for the hospitality, Captain Sesshoumaru," Clinton replied in a southern accent. "And I would of preferred visiting the ship on better terms."

"Considering the situation, Mr President, I do not believe there is such a thing as better terms." said the Captain. "We had recently had quarters arranged for you at a hotel in Macross City along with a security detail. Do you wish to head there now, or do you have other plans in mind?"

"I believe I'll take a driving tour of the city before I hit the sack. It's been a really long flight, but I'm really curious to see this city you guys have built inside the ship." said the former president.

"Hmph," Sesshoumaru smirked. "Commander Hayes will be your escort, Mr President. Transportation has already been arranged."

"Thank you very much, Captain."

Sesshoumaru watched the UN Representative depart with Lisa before turning to Ayame. They two of them stared at each other in the eyes for a short moment before nodding their heads. "Not good, huh?" She asked.

"You seem to have done better than I have." he replied, crossing his arms while turning to watch the open ocean. "Those bastards in Supreme Command do not truly understand the situation we are in. They have given this Sesshoumaru orders to return to space, civilians and all, and once again stall the alien forces."

"And how do you stand on those orders?"

"If the President cannot do anything through politics, I will protest these orders word for word and force Supreme Command to allow the survivors to return to land."

She nodded. "You know that I, along with my Marines, will back you one-hundred percent."

"I know. I'm counting on it."

Ayame handed him a wrapped paper bag she was holding. "Here, I brought you a little present. You'll need to cook it."

He sniffed the bag, smiling when he inhaled the familiar scent. "Fillet Mignon," he said in a French accent. "Thank you."

"I'll be in Macross City for a while before..." She looked around before whispering something in his ear. She giggled when his eyebrows rose and a blush spread across his cheeks. "I'll see you then."

He watched her leave, trying to hide his blush "Damn wench."

* * *

**Macross City - White Dragon**

During her visit to Macross City, Ayame decided to check out the White Dragon Chinese restaurant, seeing as she saw more than their usual business moving in and out. Along the way, a small group of Marines, including Nabiki and Ukyou, joined with her. They were also curious to see what was going on and a little hungry. Might as kill two birds with one stone.

"Quite a few people, don't you say, Gunny?" one marine spoke up.

"Yeah," replied Ukyou. She pointed over to a table filled by a certain young squadron commander. "Look, the kid is here too."

"Let's grab that table next to him. Come on, Snowball." said Nabiki, dragging her lover and the other Marines along with her.

"I'll join you knuckle-heads in a moment," Ayame told her group, moving to sit down next to Rick. She put the young man in a headlock. "Hey there, squirt!"

"Hi Ayame." Rick replied, trying to get out of her hold. "How's Max and Ben?"

"Their fine, Rick." She let him go. "Their attending boot at Parris Island and they'll be transfered automatically back here for further training once the DI's feel they deserve to be real Marines." She slapped him on the back in a friendly hug. "Don't worry. They'll be fine! So, what's happening here?"

"Talk about-" He saw the bridge bunnies and Commander Hayes walking in. He waved them over. "Hey, over here!"

"Talk about a case of perfect timing," Rick began, a frown on his face. He allowed the girls to sit down before continuing. "Minmei's distant cousin Kyle, who ran away a long time ago, just came back." He thumbed the direction said person was located. "So it's a big reunion. **Everybody** in the neighborhood came in to see him."

Lisa looked at him a little longer than everyone else.

"Lieutenant, what did you say in name was again?" Vanessa asked, which Rick repeated, much to his annoyance.

"Oh, well he's sure good looking, isn't he!" Sammie, Vanessa and Kim said in stereo.

"He looks like a string bean." said Ayame, who then narrowed his eyes. "Martial artist, too."

Rick looked at her. "You can tell by just looking at him." She shook her head.

"Sorta. The way he's standing and his subtle but defensive movements. He's a martial artist alright. Wushu, if I'm not mistaken."

"Well, well, Rick m'boy," came the deep voice of Mayor Tommy Luan, approaching the table with a smile. "So these are some of your friend, eh? Why don't you introduce me to the ladies, hmm?" The girls giggled when Rick became nervous.

"Hello Mister Mayor. Glad to have you back here on Earth," said the young man accompanied by Minmei. "I'd like to introduce myself, my name is Lynn Kyle." He extended his hand, greeting the Mayor Luan. "Welcome to my families restaurant."

"Hi!" Minmei said, receiving replies from the other ladies.

Ayame narrowed her eyes at the subtle look this Kyle guy gave her.

Mayor Luan gave him a little nudge with an elbow. "Well, Kyle, even if you don't like the army, you have to admit that there are some lovely ladies in the military." He scratched his head. "Oh, umm.. Did I say something I shouldn't have? Oh, well umm.. young people should get to know one another err...umm.. excuse me."

"I get the feeling that the mayor was implying that you have something against the military?" asked Sammie.

"It's not just the military," Kyle began. "I don't like fighting of any kind."

Ayame raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Fighting produces nothing. It only results in devastation and destruction." He finished.

"Are you trying to insinuate that everyone in the military likes to destroying things?" Ayame asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, I for one didn't join the military because I liked devastation and destruction," said Rick, many of those at the table agreeing with him. "And I think I'm speaking for everyone at this table."

"Not me." Eyes turned to the table filled with Marines. One of the men were standing and waving an egg roll. "I joined the Corps because I wanted to blow shit up! Combat Engineers!"

"Rah! Rah! Rah!" shouted every Marine in the restaurant that heard him, beating on tables and stomping their boots on the deck.

"Come on, everybody. We're celebrating Kyle's return." She got an idea. "Hey! How about we watch that television show I taped the other day? Could someone turn on the television for me?"

"Why sure, Minmei," said a young man.

_It's decent_, thought Ayame. _At least it's not a bunch of chicken scratch like I thought it would be at first._ She noticed the looks of many of the men in the room. _Damn perverts sure love jail-bait_.

"_We interrupt our regularly scheduled program for an important news bulletin_." began a news anchor for MBS. Many of the patrons did not like the interruption. "_In a brief interview with former United States President Bill Clinton, a United Nations Representative and Ambassador to the SDF-1, has informed UN Spacy of a decision by the United Earth Forces Supreme Command that permission for any survivors to leave ship has been denied._"

The patrons with in the restaurant became upset at hearing the news report. Many of which began to voice their opinions, most of the being negative toward UN Spacy, the Marine Corps and the United Earth Government. Ayame looked toward Nabiki and Ukyou, nodding her head in a silent signal.

"_Former President Clinton has stressed that this condition is only temporary, and has also implied that further information concerning the matter will be disclosed in an official press conference tomorrow afternoon. We now return you to our regularly scheduled programming._"

"Look, we have this military officers over here, so why don't we try to get an explanation out of them!" said a young man, followed by several other individuals.

"Oh oh..." Rick muttered. He almost jumped when Ayame place a hand on his arm, a small gesture that made him calm down.

"Come on, Lieutenant!" a man shouted in his face. "Tell us what's going on!" Rick stuttered.

"Stop that this instant!" Snapped Lisa, narrowing her eyes at the man. "Is this the way to show your appreciation to the people that have saved and have been protecting your lives?"

"Now what do you mean?" he retorted. "How can any be expected to be grateful? We lost all out land because of you people and now it seems like your trying to make us prisoners here! We've made it back to Earth, what could be the purpose of detaining us?" He slammed his hand on the table. "Well? I'm still waiting for one of you to give me straight answer!"

"Sir, calm down." Ayame instructed, narrowing her eyes at the man. Her words were not listened to.

"If you were listening, it was stated it was only a temporary measure-" The man cut Lisa off.

"Oh, sure! More of the same old promises out of you, that's all we've heard. Well, were sick and tired of being held here like convicts! And now we're ready to take matters into out own hands!" Several others shouted their agreement.

"Sir, I suggest you calm down. You're inciting a riot." Again, Ayame's words were on deaf ears.

"Let's go," Lisa ordered to the other officers. When she stood, she found her arm restrained by another man. "Sir, I suggest you remove your hand from me this instant."

"Sit down!" he demanded.

**_Click._**

"Sir, you have approximately five seconds to remove your hand from the ship's executive officer and exit this establishment." The room became perfectly silent when the Colonel moved behind the offending individual, draw the FN Five-seveN 5.7mm pistol from her holster and held just a few inches from the man's cranium. Several other Marines followed her example, surrounding the bridge officers and aiming their weapons at the crowd. The man immediately released the Commander and made his way out of the restaurant. "At ease, Marines."

"I could of handled it myself, Colonel." Lisa said, brushing her arm off.

"I know, Ma'am. Just doing a little crowd control." She suddenly grabbed the young man that continued to ignore her warnings, holding him by the front of his clothes and hoisting him off the floor a few inches. "Listen here, you son of a bitch!"

"We've been protecting your scrawny ass ever since the aliens first attacked us. My Marines have been protecting you years before that! If we didn't care about the people living about this ship, you would of died a long time ago! We busted out asses protecting you people to get back here. Men and women sacrificed their own lives so **you** can live to see home! We've tried our best to get you back to Earth to reunite with your friends and family, and you think that give you the right to bitch and complain about something that **WE** have no control over?"

Ukyou placed her hand on her shoulder. "Colonel, I think that's enough..."

Ayame pulled the guy right to her face, staring him right in the eyes. "You have children?" she asked in a cold whisper. He nodded his head, though more in fear than an answer. "There are people on this ship that use to have children. They all died saving your ass from the aliens." She shoved the man away in disgust, now addressing the crowd. "And I suggest you people wait for the press conference to have all your questions answered."

"Just like the UN military. Always using force and scare tactics to control the masses."

Ayame paused before she exited the White Dragon, turning around to stare at the originator of the voice. "Lynn Kyle, right?"

"That's right. What of it?" said the upset looking man.

"Why are you here on this ship?"

He looked confused. "I came here because of my cousin Minmei. That Rick Hunter guy brought us back here."

"I see. Hey, Rick!" she shouted to the boy waiting outside. "Who authorized this guy to come onto the ship? Lisa? Roy? Who?"

"No one!" came the reply. "He just decided to come along since this is where Minmei was going! I told him that he couldn't, but he insisted!"

"Is that so?" She looked at a pair of her Marines that just arrived, nodding her head toward Kyle. "Well, Kyle. You've been reunited with your family and you're now saying good-bye." She pulled out her side-arm and held it up to his face while the pair of Marines with the MP arm-bands began to handcuff the young chinese boy.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" he protested, struggling to get free.

"Lynn Kyle, you're under arrest for the unauthorized boarding of a Naval vessel under UN Spacy code 23368.3453," said the Military Police officer, securing Kyle's arms behind his back. He began to read him his rights.

Minmei ran up to Ayame, grabbing her arm. "But Colonel, you can't take Kyle away! He didn't do anything! Please don't take him away!"

Ayame sighed. "Minmei, you were given special permission to leave the ship because of your celebrity status. That did not give you the right to bring another individual, no matter what the relation, onto the ship and put him in the same situation everyone else is in. Rick was only authorized to escort you and only you, to and from the ship. He just admitted that he warned you and Kyle that is was not a good idea, yet you still brought him on board."

"But-"

"Minmei!" The girl quieted down. "Kyle is a known supporter of the Anti-United Nations movement. How do I know he wouldn't conduct terrorist activities here on the ship and endanger the lives of other civilians?" She patted her on the shoulder. "Look, he's just going to be held in the brig for a few days, interrogated by Intel, then released if they believe he isn't a threat."

"..." She nodded. "Alright... I guess.."

She turned and walked out of the restaurant, joining Nabiki and Ukyou. "What a fine fucking day this turned out to be!"

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - UN Spacy HQ**

Ladies and gentlemen, United Nations Representative and former President of the United States, William J. Clinton." announced a speaker.

The conference room was filled to capacity by UN Spacy and United Earth Forces commanding officers, excluding Commander Hayes and Roy Fokker, UNMC officers and many representative of the community, including Mayor Tommy Luan. Accompanying all this were the Macross Broadcasting System operators, reporters and anchors covering the conference. There was also a level of security present, including armed Marine military police and undercover agents mingling with the crowds.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, members of the press." Greeted Clinton, standing behind a podium displaying the seal of the United Earth Government. "Today's conference is being held to explain the current situation concerning the survivors and refugees stationed about the SDF-1 _Macross_ and their return then to Earth. But, before I began those proceedings, there is an individual that the United Earth Government wishes to address." He cleared his throat, opening a note book that contained his speech.

"During my extended term as President of the United States during the Global Civil War and during the early years of the globalization of the United Earth Government, or United Nations, there has been no single soldier in the history of mankind that has risked their life time and time again under impossible circumstances to save the lives of those that they consider friends. We are here to once again honor this courageous individual."

"On February 13th of this year, a reconnaissance unit was attacked and captured as prisoners of war on a vital mission to map an asteroid field after the SDF-1's radar was destroy during an enemy attack. At this time, Colonel Ayame Kusanagi, of the United Nations Marine Corps Armored Tactical Assault Division, was present in the Daedalus Command Headquarters completing standard paperwork when she received the general distress call issued by the recon unit. Without orders to deploy and under her own initiative, Colonel Ayame Kusanagi policed a VF/A-3E Strike Eagle test bed and launched to intercept the recon unit, unknowingly armed with thermonuclear weaponry. Colonel Ayame Kusanagi, successfully boarded an enemy cruiser which soon conducted a hyperspace fold operation which placed her, and the captured recon unit hundreds of light years beyond Earth's solar system behind enemy lines."

"For those remaining on the battle fortress, the Marines under her command; many friends and comrades within UN Spacy; civilians she had befriended throughout her station on Macross Island and the battle fortress; to her own husband, Captain Sesshoumaru Kusanagi; twenty-one days, three weeks have passed since her disappearance. To Colonel Kusanagi and the reconnaissance unit, less than 48 hours had gone by."

"During this time, Colonel Ayame Kusanagi traversed the enemy ship in a battloid using passageways discovered on a previously capture enemy ship. This knowledge gave her the ability to move undetected to find and rescue the recon unit. After over 24 hours of sleepless searching, she had finally found the captured individuals and successfully dispatched their guards. Soon she was accompanied by a second battloid, a member of the recon unit whom was thought to be lost, and battled their way off of the enemy vessel. Colonel Ayame Kusanagi engaged the enemy from deck to deck, constantly placing herself in the way of enemy fire to protect the reconnaissance unit and the second battloid. After 12 hours of endless battle, Colonel Ayame Kusanagi and the reconnaissance unit stow aboard a departing enemy cruiser, before launching and detonating six 100 kiloton yield thermonuclear missiles inside the enemy base, causing as much collateral damage as possible before the enemy ship folded to return to Earth's Solar System and the SDF-1. Once back in normal space, Colonel Ayame Kusanagi captured an enemy battle pod to act as a life pod for the reconnaissance unit, then soon returned to the SDF-1 after departing the enemy vessel on February 27th, 2010."

"Colonel Ayame Kusanagi had distinguished herself by acts of conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity above and beyond the call of duty. Her courageous actions helped saved the lives of the four the captured UN Spacy officers, and resulted in as many as 500 confirmed enemy soldiers killed, 7 confirmed enemy vessels destroyed, and unaccounted collateral damage to an enemy command center and enemy losses, while returning with vital intelligence data gathered by the recon unit. Colonel Ayame Kusanagi's extraordinary heroism and uncommon valor are in keep with the highest traditions of the military service and reflect great credit upon herself, the 1st Armored Tactical Assault Division, and the United Nations Marine Corps."

"I would like Colonel Ayame Kusanagi to please stand and step up to the podium."

Ayame stood, dressed in her Marine dress blues, and approached the former president. An orderly also approached, displaying a pillow baring a blue ribbon that connected to a broach the bared 13 white stars the represented the first 13 original colonies and states of the United States of America. Hanging below was a five-pointed bronze star, tipped with trefoils containing a crown of laurel and oak. In the center is Minerva, personifying the United States, standing with left hand resting of fasces and right hand holding a shield blazoned with the shield from the coat of arms of the United States. The medal is suspended from the flukes of an anchor. President Clinton gently picked up the medal and presented it to Ayame.

"Colonel Ayame Kusanagi, by order of the United Earth Government, for conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity above and beyond the call of duty at the risk of your own life, for acts of heroism and uncommon valor are in keep with the highest traditions of military service, I, William J. Clinton, representing the United Nations, hereby award you the United Nations Medal of Honor."

Cameras started flashing when Bill Clinton placed the award around the neck of Colonel Kusanagi. Once it was situated around her neck, she immediately saluted the former President, who in turned returned the salute and firmly shook her hand. A loud round of applause erupted, congratulating the Colonel on once again receiving the highest award given to those that serve.

"You're a special gal, Ayame." Bill whispered to her. "This is what? The seventh time I've had to honor you with this award?" She smiled.

"I only do what I do best, Bill. I'll gladly trade all but one of these Medals of Honor for all the Marines and family that I've lost throughout the years." she whispered back, a tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

An hour had passed since the Colonel was award the Medal of Honor, an hour which allowed fellow comrades to congratulate the honorable recipient and for press to take pictures and ask her questions about the mission. While it was known that the Colonel had gone missing in action (MIA) along with Commander Hayes and the Vermillion squadron pilots, it was not know that she was the sole reason for their return. Once their questions were asked and congratulations were given, Representative Clinton continued with the conference. 

"On March 8th, 2010, United Earth Force Supreme Command has denied requests by Captain Sesshoumaru Kusanagi, Captain of the SDF-1 _Macross_, to allow civilian refugees from Macross Island to disembark the Super Dimensional Fortress One _Macross_ and return to Earth civilization. These orders were issued by the United Earth Defense Frce Supreme Command due to a news media black-out on the events of February 7th, 2009 when the battle fortress performed a hyperspace fold maneuver which transported the ship and the island of Macross from Earth into orbit near the planet Pluto. The official report by United Earth Forces Supreme Command was: A guerrilla faction of the Anti-United Nations terrorist organization detonated an experimental high-yield thermonuclear device that completely wiped the island off of the face of the Earth. On February 10th, 2009, all civilians on Macross Island were declared dead and UN Spacy and Marine Corps personnel were placed on the Missing in Action list."

"The United Earth Government does not agree with the decision of the UEF Supreme Command and heavily protests the orders given to Captain Sesshoumaru Kusanagi. Unfortunately, the United Nations cannot override the orders handed by Supreme Command, nor could we issue an emergency order to re-establish a colony where Macross Island refugees can disembark. All matters concerning the battle fortress and those on board, with the exception of the United Nations Marine Corps, have been placed in the hands of the UEF Supreme Command."

There was a large uproar of questions from the press, many of which he couldn't understand. But, the former president was not finish and he waited for the men and women to settle down.

"But, the United Nations will not rest until the citizens of Macross City are rightfully returned to Earth. At this moment, several other conferences are being held by United Nations senators and congressmen, along with United Earth Forces commanding officers to veto the orders issued by the Supreme Command. The UN Prime Minister has asked that the citizens wait one more month before a final answer is given."

One reporter raised to ask a question. "Steve Barnes, Macross Tribune. Representative Clinton, why must the people of Macross wait a month before they receive an answer from the United Earth Government?"

"At the moment, war trials are being held by the United Nations to prosecute several high ranking war criminals from the Chino-Korea alliance and Anti-UN officers whom have been captured and detained during the SDF-1's return to Earth."

Another reporter stood. "Eric Cena, Associated Press. Mr. Clinton, **if** the council reverses the decision of the UEF Supreme Commanders, what possible areas of the world will the survivors be transplanted?"

"A few areas have expressed interest. The United States and other North American quadrants have volunteered, along with several areas within the European quadrant."

"What if the orders stand?" asked another reporter.

Bill Clinton chuckled. "I believe we should stick to being a little more optimistic. Hopefully, my colleagues within the UEG will have everything straightened out."

* * *

End of Chapter 18

* * *

Author's Notes: 

A short chapter introducing a new element into the picture. I decided to use former President Clinton in this story as a UN Representative because he is someone that knows Colonel Kusanagi, and would have been in term at the time of the Global Civil War. You could say that he was one of the few men and women that helped build the true United Nations. His presence on the SDF-1 will greatly effect the storyline as a whole.

The Medal of Honor is awarded to those who perform acts of self-less heroism above and beyond the call of duty at the risk of their own life. Ayame Kusanagi has risked her life many times in her career as a Marine, but only seven times of many were they considered acts of heroism and uncommon valor above and beyond.

Next is Chapter 19: Battle Cry


	20. Chapter 19: Battle Cry

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 19: Battle Cry

* * *

A young ensign watched from her position on the bridge as a pair of Marine Corps ASC-1 Marauder Assault Drop-ships, a VC-33 _Mom's Kitchen_ and a flight of six VF/A-3C fighters lifted from the deck of the Daedalus and headed on a northern bearing. While the fighters were armed mostly to provide close-combat air support, the drop-ships carried platoon of destroids and several amphibious landing craft filled with marines. She did not know the exact orders as to why they were being deployed, only that their mission was passed down from the United Nations governing council. 

"Sir?" The young Ensign turned, looking at the captain. "Do you know anything about this mission that the Marines are conducting?"

"Not entirely, Ensign. The Colonel had stated that the United Nations council had ordered her unit to assault and garrison the island of Midway due to suspicion of possible Anti-UN activity."

"But why isn't she leading the attack herself?" she asked.

"The Colonel does not always lead her marines into combat, Ensign."

"Is she really your wife? I mean, no one knew until the other day, and you two are always at each others throats most of the time."

"We've been married to for over twenty years and our work causes a clash of minds and personality while we are on duty." He said, starting to dislike where this train of inquiries was leading.

"Twenty years? But, wouldn't that make you an old man? I mean, you look as young as I am and I'm the youngest girl here on the bridge. And when I mean you look young, I mean you could possibly pass for another women-"

"Ensign."

She stopped. "Sir?"

"Shut up."

"Y-yes, sir."

* * *

**Pacific Ocean - Several miles off the coast of Midway**

"Listen up Marines!" shouted 2nd Lieutenant Henry Jacobs, a scruffy-looking bulk of a man with an old looking scar across his face. He slammed his fist against the hard alloy hull of the APC they were in to gain their full attention. "We're thirty miles from the drop zone and closing in fast. This operation will begin by with a bombardment from by the Avenger's Vulture unit before we land on the beach at Midway. Our job is to secure a beach head for the landing of Ice company destroids, then move inland to sweep and clear. The Colonel wants prisoners, so check your fire, got it?"

"Got it!"

Similar speeches were give to other squads within the two drop-ship. The ASC-1 Marauders were each carrying three MBR-04 Tomahawks and a single LAR-01 Rifleman, along with four AAVP10 Amphibious Assault Vehicles. The AAVP10 was a new model of the old AAVP7A2 made to be strong and faster for today's Marine MAGTF, or Marine Air-Ground Task-Force. The AAVP10 was approximately 9 meters long, 4 meters wide, weighed only 18 tons, 10,000 pounds lighter than the older AAVP7A2; and was shaped similar to the older model as to allow the tracked vehicle to float and traverse water as a sea fairing vessel. The AAVP10 is powered by a multi-fuel, water-cooled, fuel efficient turbine engine allotting a power rating of 900 horsepower, a similar yet smaller engine compared to that used in the old M1A2 Abrams and newer M21 Anaconda tank. The engine was several times more powerful than the old 8 cylinder engine used in the AAVP7A2 and allowed the amphibious carrier a maximum land speed of of 85 kph and a water speed of 35 knots.

The AAVP10 was protected by a combination of light-weight advanced titanium-aluminum alloy under a Chobham laminar layer. Sandwiched between the two was a layer of kevlar mesh. This multi-layer armor provided excellent protection for the marines being transported inside, a total of 30 marines, including the three vehicle operators. While it was heavily armored, it was in no way defenseless. The AAVP10 was armed with the best weaponry of it's class, including a M307 40mm auto-cannon and a M249A5 SAW both on a coaxial mount on a turret at the forward right of the vehicle. Any extra defensive measure were provided by marines on board.

Nearly 300 Marines were dedicated to this assault of Midway, many of whom would be seeing action for the first time since the Anti-UN War.

The two Marauders stopped a few miles off the coast of Midway, hovering over fifty feet from the ocean surface. Bay doors on the bottom of the drop-ships opened and the two began disengaging and dropping the AAVP10 right into the salty drink. The several ton amphibious vehicles landed with tremendous splashes of ocean blue, taking a few seconds to return to the surface and speed off toward their destinations. A few of the vehicle operators chose to open their hatches and check their surroundings. A few could see it out in the distance, the smoke billowing up from Midway and the barely noticeable sight of tracers filling the air as the wing of attack fighters pounded the Anti-UN garrison.

"_This is Avenger-One-Eight to Froggers._" same a transmission from the attack wing. "_Landing on Beach head Oh-One-Four and Oh-One-Zero recommended. Tango has dug in real heavily on Oh-One-Two and has support by Quadrupeds inland near the airfield._"

The crew commander nodded to the driver and the AAVP10 changed headings. "This is Frogger-One to group. Froggers-two through Four, change headings to land at zone Oh-One-Four. Everyone else head to Oh-One-Zero." Several replies came over the radio.

"What's going on?" asked Lieutenant Jacobs, moving to the front of the vehicle near the crew chief.

"We're heading to Oh-One-Four. Tango is dug in deep and has heavy support. This isn't going to be a cake walk like many of us thought." he said, a steel expression in his eyes.

Henry Jacobs smirked. "It wouldn't be any fun if it was easy."

* * *

The Islands of Midway was a historic location, as it was the location were the turning point in the Pacific Theater in World War II for the Americans against the Japanese. During the Global Civil War, the Midway Islands and their airbases were abandoned by UN and American Forces as it proved to have no actual strategic value. Over the years, the local floral had grown turning the island into a mini jungle, partially obscuring the inland airbases. When the ASS-1 crashed back in 1999, earthquakes, underwater volcanic activity and seawater evaporation ultimately raised the small atoll chain doubling the size of each island. 

Beach head 014 on the main island was nothing short of a war zone. The AAVP10's, also known as Hogs by the Marines, powered through the waves and hit the sandy beach at high-speed, the coaxial mount shielded turrets firing a wall of 40mm high-explosive shells and 5.56mm high-velocity penetrators. The amphibious vehicles were taking fire from machine guns in bunkers near the edge of the beach and indirect mortar fire from inland airbases. Sand blew into the air as 80mm mortar shell exploded near a Hog, charring the hardened Chobham laminar armor. Hot lead riddled the personnel carriers, but the low caliber ammunition just bounced off, barely scratching the armor.

The Hogs moved further inland, forcing the Anti-UN forces to back away in defense. One AAV gunner aimed his turret toward a machine gun next and opened up with both guns, tearing into the soldiers manning the crew-served weapons, silencing them. Down the beach, a VF/A-3C dropped down low, hovering over the beach. It suddenly swerved to it's left and bared down, firing several 2.75 inch rockets to destroy a bunker.

While the Hogs turrets provided covering fire, the hatches at their rears dropped open. Marines poured out as quickly as they were allowed, squad and platoon leaders issuing orders to their fire-team leaders, who maneuvered their fire-teams into positions to hold the beach head while the drop-ships moved in to deliver the heavy armor. The MAGTF ground unit was comprised of Easy company of the 3rd Reconnaissance Battalion, the Assault Amphibian company. The Recon companies of the ATAD all had specializations. Oscar is the Light Armored Reconnaissance company, Sierra is the combat engineer company, Whiskey is the military police company in charge of security on the SDF-1, while Victor company were the special forces, the Force Recon unit. Easy company specialized in amphibious assaults.

"_Marauder-One to Easy-Red, we're closing in on your position for armor insertion. Incoming in five!_"

"Easy-Red to Marauder-One! We got you in our sights right now. Bring them on in to join the party," replied LT Jacobs, screaming over the sounds of automatic gun fire. "We're holding them back but they have us pinned down. They're really dug in deep-" He ducked down, covering himself while a mortar shell exploded several feet in front of him on the other side of a sand mount. "-so inform Ice that when they touch down, to move in immediately!"

"_Copy that, Easy-Red_."

Jacobs pulled his radio man along with him, crawling over to were a heavy weapons squad from the weapons platoon that landed with them was setting up their 81mm mortars. Heavy weapons squads varied in what crew-served weapons they deployed which included 60mm light mortars, 81mm medium mortars, heavy machine guns and various light auto-cannons, and sometime the rare sniper team mixed in. "Sergeant! Captain wants to know how come these mortars aren't firing!"

"Sir!" He pointed to his smoking radio, especially the two bullets piercing the sides. "It's FUBAR! We can't fire without coordinates!"

He pushed his radioman toward the sergeant. "Take Corporal Winters and get those fucking mortars singing ASAP!"

"CORPSMAN!" some one shouted.

"Fuck!" Jacobs ran down the line firing his M8A4, a carbine version of the M8A2. He slid to a stop behind a sand dune were a Spacy Corpsman was treating a wounded marine. "How bad is it?"

"Two bullet wounds, one in his left the arm and another in his left leg. He's hurt bad. I can stabilize him but I can't do it out here." said the corpsman. Jacobs nodded.

"Grab two marines and get this man to a Hog, ASAP."

"Aye-aye."

He turned to the injure Marine's fire-team leader. "Lance Corporal!"

"Sir?" The young marine fire-team leader pulled himself off the line to see what his platoon leader wanted.

"What the fuck happened to Jeb?"

Jeb, the injured marine being carted off on a stretcher by the corpsman and two other marines, was the subject of their talk. "I told his dumb-ass stay down and wait for my signal, but the fucker got too excited. He jumped the gun!"

The audible 'thumping' sounds of mortars launching from tubes filled air just as the deafening sounds of fusion reaction engines rumbled above the beach. Four thunderous impacts against the ground stunned a few marines, but that did not take their minds off the battle. With the arrival of marine armor, it seemed to inspire the grunts to fight harder, now pushing further inland as the three MBR-04 Tomahawks and single LAR-01 Rifleman began firing on enemy positions.

"Captain Holmes," Jacobs contacted the company commander on the radio borrowed from a fire-team leader. "This is Easy-Red, first and fourth platoon are now moving inland with armor support. Over."

"_Copy, Easy-Red. Easy-White and Blue are swinging around toward the airstrip on the eastern island._"

"Are-Pee-Gee!" someone yelled, signaling an incoming rocket propelled grenade, or RPG round.

Jacobs ducked down when the flying grenade sailed right over his head, traveling several more meters before smashing onto left torso of a Tomahawk. There was a loud cry of pain and screaming, forcing him to turn around and look. Luckily, the giant mecha armor was not breached, but the left-side gun cluster was damaged and could not be fired. The screaming came from a pair of marines that were trailing alongside the destroid, now laying on the ground with several wounds from shrapnel.

"CORPSMAN!" he yelled.

"I'll get right on it, sir! Come on, Mack." said a nearby Spacy Corpsman, pulling along a marine he took off the line to assist. Jacobs got back on the radio.

"Frogger-Two, I got some injure marines up the beach, one-hundred yards from your position. I need you to move in and provide cover for them."

"_Roger, Easy-Red_."

The Corpsman called out to him. "These guys are fucked up! I need to get them to a hospital, now!"

"Fuck!" he snapped. "Easy-Red to Easy-White, I've got one seriously wounded and two critically injured marines on my beach. I need a med-evac, **now!** Over."

"_Easy-White, Easy-Red. Med-Evac plane will touch down in five at Oh-One-Four. Sending coordinates. Over._"

The Lieutenant gave the Corpsman a thumbs-up sign before turning to catch up with his men. They did not move that far up the island, since they were pinned down by enemy fire that Ice company destroids could not attack without committing acts of fratricide, or friendly fire deaths. They were on their own.

"Sit-Rep!" he demanded, sliding into some cover next to a fire-team leader. The Lance Corporal ducked down with him, the sounds of his automatic rifleman's weapon nearly drowning out his voice.

"We have two concealed heavy machine gun emplacements! We can see their muzzle flashes, but we can't pin-point their exact locations because the sun is right in our eyes!" exclaimed the team-leader. "We tried a flanking maneuver adjacent right to these assholes, but they anticipated and has fire-team two pinned down. Fire-team three is 15 meters down the way firing at an angle where we assume these assholes are hiding!"

"What about a mortar or armor strike?" he shouted back.

"Fire-team two is in the way! And we have some wind, so I'm not risking getting our people fragged when we just got back home!"

He listened to the gun fire coming from the enemy. "What kind of weapons are those?"

"Sounds like a heavy fifty or a two-five-mike cannon!"

Jacobs pulled out a PDA device with high-tech GPS mapping and locater. It showed his current position along with positions of all friendly units on the island. With a push of a few buttons, he zoomed in on the area he was located. Using a stylus provided with the PDA, he drew several lines indicating movement positions for certain squads.

"Easy-Red, copy battle order!" He turned to the fire-team one leader. "Move your marines down half-way on two's location and lay a base of fire. Concentrate on the area near, not at, the muzzle flashes." He looked down toward fire-team three, using hand signals to give similar instructions, though in the opposite direction. While the fire-teams moved to their positions, he pulled out a smoke canister, pulling the pin and lobbing it down range to where he guessed the enemy was located. White smoke started to fill the area.

Down the line just several meters from Jacobs position, one fire-team from the heavy weapons squad moved in near the enemy position, finding themselves with a direct line of sight while hidden in a concealed position. Easy-Red's weapons squad was consisted of two teams armed with two 25mm auto-cannons and two sniper teams. The sniper teams were comprised of a spotter armed with an M8A4 carbine with a M320 40mm grenade launcher, and a scout sniper armed with either an bolt action M40A2 designated marksman's rifle that fired a .308 match grade ammunition or the Barret M92A1 anti-material rifle that fired the more powerful 20x168mm high-velocity armor-piercing fin-stabilized discarding sabot (APFSDS) match ammunition in a 5 around magazine.

The sniper team had the latter.

"He's protected by some armor plating," noted the spotter, looking down the distance in a pair of binoculars.

"I know," the sniper commented, lining up the two turret operators in one bunker. Once he pulled the trigger, the rifled bucked hard, a single round few out of the special alloy barrel like a crack of thunder and traveled down range. The powerful 20mm round pierced right through the bunker armor, and through both chests of the two enemy soldiers. The round traveled so fast that it left a vapor trail within the air that lasted for a short few seconds after the round found it's mark. He then adjusted his aim further down range at the second bunker, firing two consecutive rounds that killed it's crew.

"They're down." he said in a calm voice, ejecting a spent magazine to insert a fresh load. The two man team then disappeared into down the line to hit their next target.

* * *

The battle since the first bombs were dropped on the island has lasted for over six hours and saw no signs of stopping. The Anti-UN forces were heavily dug in on the island and seemed to not wish to give up their hold to the marines. 

Destroids from Ice company that landed on the smaller eastern island touched down in shallow water just of the northern coast, several hundred meters from beach head 010 on the eastern side of the island. In only waist deep water, three Tomahawks and their Rifleman laid down heavy artillery support fire directly onto the airbase taking out quadruped after quadruped amphibious mecha, even a few aircraft that attempted to take off. Their attacks allowed Easy-White and Easy-Blue platoons to seize the airstrip and capture several Anti-UN personnel, including officers. Once the destroids moved onto the island, two Tomahawks turned toward the west to traverse the shallow water once again to add support to the main island.

Easy-Red and Easy-Green platoons along with the Ice company destroids had made it to the airstrip and had already captured several enemy personnel, destroyed several enemy mecha and eliminated bunkers and machine gun nest to allow themselves onto the base proper. Six hours of harsh jungle fighting had run the men and women ragged, suffering light to heavy injures and even a few deaths. They were not even close to being finished. While the AAVP10's pulled onto the base and Strike Eagles landed to assist in securing the area, fire-teams were going from building to building, sweeping and clearing every room, ever hall, every stairway. Every roof down to basements were checked and cleared.

"_Easy-Red, Sit-Rep. Over._" came the voice of the company commander on the eastern island. Jacobs replied.

"Easy-White, Easy-Red. Airbase secure and we're now completing a final sweep of the island. Over."

"_Copy that, Easy-Red. Eastern island has been secured also._" There was a pause. "_Casualty report?_"

Jacobs sighed. "We've got 15 ranging between light to severely wounded. Jones, Hale, Trikolvski and Winston are KIA." He said the last few names in a sad, respectful tone. All those men that were killed in action were part of his platoon.

"_I'm sorry to hear that, Lieutenant. I'll talk to the Colonel about getting those marines back to their families._"

"Thanks, Captain."

"Hey, Jacobs!" shouted Easy-Green platoon commander. The lieutenant waved him over to where he was standing by a radio operator inside a Hog. "Come check this out. Looks like them damn aliens are attacking the ship again."

"What?"

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"Sir!" called out a young lady sitting at the radar and monitoring station. "Enemy vessel, destroyer-class detected entering Earth's atmosphere on an approach vector to the ship."

Sesshoumaru stood and moved behind her chair, eying the display. "Show me."

"Altitude 12,000. 11,000. 10,000. If it continues at this rate, it will touch down 50 kilometers west of our position."

"Thank you, Ensign." He turned to the communications officer. "Open a comm-line to UEF HQ and get Commander Hayes up here, ASAP!"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Megumi replied.

"Lieutenant," he addressed the axillary weapons and navigation chief at Claudia's station. "Sound general quarters. Have all point-defense batteries on stand-by for enemy attack."

"Aye, Sir."

"Ensign, status on the Med-Evac planes that left the ship?" he asked the tactical air control officer.

"VC-33 flights should be in visual range of Midway Island in five minutes, sir."

He nodded. "Contact those pilots and redirect the wounded to Pearl Harbor." He turned back to Megumi. "Inform Pearl Harbor HQ that they will have incoming wounded."

"Already on it."

"Sammie!"

The young lieutenant jumped as she entered the bridge, surprised to be yelled at for just arriving. "Sir?"

"Take your station immediately. Contact Prometheus and Daedalus and get our carrier wings in the air." Sesshoumaru sat back down on his seat, just as the rest of the main bridge crew arrived to take their stations. "I want a Marine Squadron in the air in the next five minutes to intercept an enemy destroyer touching down 50 kilometers directly to our west. Lieutenant Leeds, coordinates should be posted on your console already.

"Aye-aye, sir."

He spoke in a low voice when Lisa came to his side. "I have heard there was some sort of altercation the other day at a restaurant with some of the refugees, the Colonel and yourself."

Lisa's eyes widened in surprise for a short moment. All officers that were present tried to keep that incident behind closed doors, especially the Macross City Mayor. "I didn't think you would hear about that, sir."

"I have better eyes and ears than anyone else on this ship, Lisa. I make it my personal business to know of such incidents, especially when it involves my bridge staff," he said, frowning. "What of this individual that was arrested on the day? A stow-away, am I correct?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Lynn Kyle, relative of Lynn Minmei and son of the family that owns the White Dragon, gained a ride on a personal plane owned by Minmei, flew by Lieutenant Rick Hunter, during her special pass to leave ship." Lisa informed him, knowing that he possibly read the report from the Senior Petty Officer in charge of the brig. "He's also an allege supporter of the Anti-UN movement, according to the Colonel."

He snorted. "Well, the Colonel is not one to lie about anything, unless it's her weight. I'll deal with him personally when I find the time." The personal joke about his wife easily went in and out of everyone's ears.

"Yes, sir."

"Sir, Skull, Blue, Viking squadrons are in the air. Green Knights are moving to intercept, contact in one minute." Sammie informed him.

"I want Vermillion and Black Knights on deck, Alert-One. Inform Colonel Kusanagi to have her armored companies prepared for point-defense."

"Aye, Sir. I'll inform her right away."

"Captain, I'm detecting launch of surface-to-air missiles from UEF base stationed in Guam targeting the alien vessel. Impact in fifteen."

"Thank you, Vanessa." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. _Imbeciles, conventional warheads are nearly useless against ships of that type and size._

* * *

"Green-Lead to group. Enemy vessel in range, no sign of fighters or pods, yet. You know damn well our missiles alone can't take these bastards down, so hold you fire and get within pistol shot of those turrets." said the LT Col Jason Coole, adjusting his fighter to climb higher. "We're back in atmosphere so watch your altitude and air speed. I don't want to see anyone blacking out on any high-gee maneuver." 

"Green-Axe, roger that"

"Green-Dagger, roger"

"Green-Shield, roger. Same goes for you, boss." That earned a few laughs.

"Cut the chatter and concentrate, Knights." The destroyer was getting closer, within the 30 kilometer mark from the ship. It was starting to fire point defense weaponry at them. "Alright Knights, break formation but stick with your wing-mates! Axe and Dagger, hit them low. Shield, follow Sword in and hit them from the top!"

The 24 fighters broke off to the left and right, twelve high and low. The Green Knights came down hard on the ship, Stiletto missiles flying from their pylons, Starfire mini-missiles launching from their pods. The squadron peppered the ship from bow to aft, dorsal and ventral sides, destroying or temporarily disabling the heavy naval guns and anti-aircraft batteries. Still, they were only doing minimal to no damage to the hulking destroyer, which continued on it's path toward the SDF-1.

"Delta One, Green-Lead. We've made contact with enemy destroyer. Our armament isn't putting a scratch on this thing!" Several blips started appearing on his radar, separating from the vessel. "We've now got enemy fighters launching from the ship. Green-Knights are moving to engage. Requesting immediate back-up, we're going to have hard time with these guys."

"_Delta-One to Green-Lead. Confirmed request for reinforcements. Launching Black-Knights for intercept._"

"Green-Nine, lining up a bandit at twelve o'clock. Fox-Two!" A pause. "YEE-HA! OH SHI-"

"Green-Nine!" He saw the explosion within his peripheral vision. Colonel Coole, pulled high fighter toward that direction, moving his head around in worry. "Anyone see him eject? A chute?" he shouted over the tac-net.

"Green-Lead, Green-One-Three, I see a chute in the drink. I don't see any movement, though."

"Fuck!"

"May day! May day! Green-Twenty going down! I lost all power in the controls and I can't transform!"

"Bail out, twenty!"

Coole watched the fighter plummet down to the ocean surface. To his relief, he saw the canopy jettison and his pilot eject from the plane, just mere seconds before the attack fighter smashed into the ocean surface and broke apart.

"Damn it, we're really out-numbered here!" he growled, commenting on the 7 to one odds against his squadron. "We need to gain control of this fight! Green-Shield, switch to guardian mode and fly rings around these bastards!"

_"Green-Lead, Knight-Lead. Calvary has arrived!_"

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Daedalus Flight Deck**

"_Delta-One to Colonel Kusanagi, enemy ship will pass over the Macross in two minutes. The Captain believes they are going to air drop mecha right onto the ship, so he's placed defense in your hands._"

"Copy that, Lieutenant," she replied.

Ayame had several things on her mind at the moment besides the upcoming battle. She had just woken up when the general quarters alarm went off, still adjusted to time on the SDF-1 and not that of their location on Earth in the pacific, so she did not rise with the sun like she usually would. She was worried for her marines at Midway, as she had not heard a word about them since she suited up and got into her mecha. Their mission deployment began early in the morning while she was asleep, she was behind on information. She was also worried about her fighter squadrons, whom were being shot down in small number, which was making a huge dent in their perfect records. Of course, there were many sighting of chutes and she prayed to God that those pilots were still alive.

"Joker, ETA on getting those platoons deployed?"

"_They'll be arriving just in time for the party, Sir. Fox company should be on the deck of the Prometheus as we speak._" came the reply from Nabiki back inside the ship.

"Copy that, I see them," She switched channels for a direct contact with all ATAD destroids. "Listen up devil dogs. Aliens think they're Army airborne and are gonna drop in on us without an invitation. Are you gonna let them get away with that?"

"HELL NO!"

"Get tactical, Marines!"

"OO-RAH!"

The loud rumble of the alien ship passing over shook the SDF-1. Pilots locked in dogfights and marines waiting on the decks of the ship saw a wave of battle pods dropping from a huge open back on the underside of the destroyer. Ayame shut her cockpit as the enemy started raining down particle cannon blasts and high-explosive auto-cannon shells. The advanced targeting systems of her LAR-01 Rifleman simultaneous locked on to several targets at once before she pulled the trigger. The 40mm gatling cannons roared to life filling the air with hot high-velocity ordinance. She kept her mecha on the move, constant changing directions while the torso section swiveled as fast as it could to keep up with her. Pod after pod, fighter after fighter fell to her guns. Anything that even dared step into her sights was shown no quarter. Disabling was out of the question, only death was the answer to anything non-human.

Similar scenes were played along the decks of the Daedalus, Prometheus and the upper decks of the SDF-1 near the huge cannon booms that made up the main battery. LAR-01 Riflemen, MBR-04 Tomahawks, MBR-07 Spartans and the odd ADR-04 Defender were taking down pods and fighters by the masses. But while the Marines were racking up the kills, they were also suffering losses for the first time since the beginning of the war. To many UN Spacy pilots and personnel the Marines were fighting with ferocity that they have always expected out the leathernecks but, it was strange seeing Marine Corps mecha and fighters being taken down by enemy fire, pilots and operators whom had earned the unofficial title as being invincible. To those whom had witnessed these indestructible men and women being killed first hand by the enemy, they suddenly came to realization that this was war and it doesn't matter how strong you are, or how fast you are, or even if your indestructible. War was reality.

In war, people die, invincible or not.

One of those individuals that had realized this was a young squadron commander named Rick Hunter. While he was taking out bandits in his VF-1J, his wing-mates following right behind him for clean up, his fighter was in such an angle that he witnessed two Strike Eagles flaming out into the ocean and a whole platoon of marine destroids taking out by a large group of pods. This was a shock to Rick, who had a dislike of the Marines in combat because they never had lost a single pilot or operator, while UN Spacy took all the heat. But seeing them taking losses was a big blow to him, bigger than he realized. He was not a cruel person like he actually believed that he was. He didn't feel satisfied now that the tables were turned and the Marines were losing lives. In fact, he was down right enraged. Blatantly ignoring instructions from the bridge, he dove down toward the Daedalus, his squadron following after wondering what the hell he was doing.

Rick touched down the deck of the Daedalus in guardian mode, speeding toward his target. Before the destroid in front of him realized it, he switched to battloid mode, tackling the Rifleman out of the way as a pair of particle beams scorched the deck and a missile explode near the same spot. Ignoring the communication from the operator, the twin head ROV-20 lasers of his battloid swiveled and fired, cutting down a pair of artillery pods that were going to fire at them.

"Are you okay, Colonel?" he asked the bewildered Rifleman operator.

"Rick..." Ayame shook her head, hitting her helmet a couple times to get the cobwebs out. "You save my life." She smiled at his image while getting her mecha back on it's feet. "I owe you."

"Deduct it from the several I owe you." He switch channels. "Vermillion Squadron. Touch down on the Daedalus and provide gunnery assistance for the Marines. Secure block 23 through 27. Move it!"

"_Roger._"

"_Roger, skipper._"

"_Roger!_"

"You're becoming to be a great commander, Rick." she said, readjusting her targeting system and continuing her job, fighting with a level head unlike before. "You should of been a Marine."

Rick laughed. "And miss all this?" His battloid stood back to back with her Rifleman. "Max and Ben don't know what their missing!"

"You may not look or act like one, but you got the heart of a Marine, kid."

"_Delta-One to all units. Incoming second attack wave approaching off the port side, three o'clock high. Confirmed advanced power armor units encountered several days ago. Priority launch orders to all Marine Corps and UN Spacy fighters._"

Ayame frowned. This would be her first time against these enemies. She quickly got Nabiki on the horn. "Joker, this is Kusanagi. Emergency launch orders. Clear a path in the Daedalus and launch fighters from the bow of the ship. Have Juliet provide security."

"_Copy that, Colonel. Joker, out._"

* * *

While the SDF-1 was launching fighters from the Daedalus, the squadron of Quaedluun-Rau power armor approached the Micronian ship. They were known as the Quadrano Battalion, the special forces unit within the Meltraedi Air Force. They were the elite of the elite, lead by the top ace Miriya Parino. 

Miriya was an unstoppable force when it came to aerial and space combat. There has been no equal to her skill. No disgusting male, nor could any of her female comrades match or defeat her. She had faced many enemies from Zentran, jealous Meltran and even the Invid, all which fell to her prowess. When the rumor of another ace found it's way into her ears, she made it a personal quest to find this individual and challenge them. If it was another Meltran, she gave them a sporting chance before disabling their mecha. Zentran, she killed them in deadly combat. She was both praised and feared as a pilot, but also heralded as a great commander when leading her squadrons of Quaedluun-Rau into battle.

"_The purpose of your mission is to thwart Khyron's plan,_" said Azonia over a tactical communication. "_Therefore, do not fire at the enemy._"

Miriya raised an eyebrow. "Do not fire at the enemy, huh?" She switch off her transmitter. "Well, it seems to me that my radio is broken. She smirked as she fired her pulse cannons, taking down three Micronian fighters. "I love it when a good plan works out well."

While the Quadrano pilots dove down to the ship to run interference like instructed, Khyron was having a wild time killing Micronian after Micronian, especially those with the 'UN MARINE CORPS' lettering that had been annoying him ever since he first arrived in this star system. But while he did that, he was looking for that one particular fighter that he had not seen throughout the battle. Whenever he personally led an attack, the single fighter seemed to single him out time after time, attacking as if he was battling Miriya Parino, that damn Meltran woman. Unfortunately, that fighter, who he assumed was either their top ace or a ranking officer, did not show itself in this battle, which made him very angry. That anger was taken out on the other mecha with the 'UN MARINE CORPS' lettering and those with the 'UN SPACY' lettering. Just the fact that he shot down a total of three of those damned fighters that even his own men deemed invincible brought enough joy to him that he totally forgot about that ace fighter and it's pilot.

Until Azonia signaled him.

"_Khyron! Come in immediately! You're in violation of your orders, there for stop this attack at once!_"

"Violation of my orders?" he replied in a sarcastic voice. "But I haven't done anything to these miserable Micronians. At least, not yet. For the centuries to come, if any of them are left alive, they will speak with terror of the name.. Khyron!" His evil laugher echoed within his cockpit, out right mocking Azonia.

"_Don't joke with me, you insolent Zentran. Turn back!_"

He frowned, switching channels. "Alright men, turn back!" A signal came in from his executive officer.

"Excuse me, sir, but could you repeat that again? We're going back already?"

"Yes. I've just received a direct order from that damn Meltran, Commander Azonia." He smirked, winking. "But don't forget your souvenir, my friend."

"My souvenir?" He smirked in amusement. "Oh, I did not forget that. I've got one already."

Khyron laughed. "I got three myself."

* * *

With the extra fighters in the air from all SDF-1 squadrons, the enemy air fighters and light mecha was starting to thin out, with the exception of the elite power armor. It was at this time that many noticed the enemy units diving into the sea in an organized retreat, trying to move away from the SDF-1. 

Squadron leaders from the Black Sheeps and Flying Nightmares noticed this immediately. With permission from command to pursue, the VF/A-3C's consistently circled the escaping pods, firing down their ROV-20 laser cannons, head turrets rotating quickly as pilots took kill after kill while other flights of their squadrons battled the elite power armor of the enemy. They immediately broke off their pursuit when the enemy mecha surpassed their designated range limit from the ship, but that did not stop them from attack others that were heading in the same direction.

On the deck of the Daedalus, the Colonel and her marines, along with Rick and Vermillion were pouring every once of concentration into fighting off the enemy. Vermillion pilots were scoring kill after kill, even on the odd elite power armor. Whenever a Vermillion pilot shot down a battle pod and it landed on the deck of the Daedalus looking intact, a Tomahawk would immediately approach and light it up with it's flamethrowers.

"Pour it on them boy and girls!" Ayame shouted, encouraging her Marines and Ricks squadron to fight harder and harder. "Don't stop fighting. Let them have it! Don't let up!" She saw a Valkyrie take a hit but wasn't destroyed, only knocked down. Skating over to the veritech, her cannon arms swiveled around and deployed their crow-hands to help get the Valkyrie on it's feet. "Get up soldier and fire your weapon!"

No response.

"Fire you weapon soldier!" The Valkyrie at first hesitated, but then began firing it's GU-11 gun pod in short bursts. "That's it, soldier! Fire your weapon! Open up on them bastards! Let them have it!"

Unfortunately for her, she wouldn't be able to followed her own words. Her ammunition counter was running low and she would have to disengage from the fight, something she hated to do, or conserve ammo and pick her shots, something she couldn't afford to do. Her destroid backed over to where Rick's Valkyrie was giving support to a pair of Spartans. "I'm running low on ammo. I don't want to fall back, but I'll be a sitting duck if I do so!"

"I'm running low also!" replied Rick, firing a GU-12 gun pod that he policed from a downed Strike Eagle. Several empty magazines were scattered around his battloid, showing that he had it for some time.

And explosion between the two mecha knocked both of them off their base onto the deck. Ayame cursed when her targeting went down, though her destroid remained on-line and able to move. Fortunately, she was able to pick out the source of the attack, one of the elite power armor enemy mecha.

"Ayame, are you okay?" Rick asked in worry.

"Forget me! Get the son of a bitch before he gets away!" she snapped. Rick nodded before taking off after the power armor.

"_Colonel, this is Joker. Priority recall to all destroids. Special orders for a Daedalus attack against an incoming ship._"

Ayame gritted her teeth while her mecha got back onto it's two feet sluggishly. "Copy that, Joker. Pass the word to all unit commanders. Have Mike Company and the rest of Ice company on standby. Inform the bridge that the fire order will come from them."

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"Captain! That destroyer that air dropped the mecha on us earlier had come back around and is coming toward us at 12 o'clock, dead ahead. Their going to ram us, sir!" Vanessa announced in worry.

"Distance?" he asked calmly.

"Fifteen kilometers and closing!" Sesshoumaru looked up at Lisa, giving her a nod.

The Commander nodded back, knowing what is expected of her. "Sammie, initiate special orders eight-one-four-alpha-alpha-zulu. Prepare the Daedalus to counter the enemy attack."

"Aye-aye, Commander." Sammie contacted the Daedalus. "Delta-One to Daedalus Command, copy battle orders eight-one-four-alpha-alpha-zulu. Prepare for immediate assault!"

"_This is Joker. Battle orders confirmed. Moving heavy units to the Daedalus bow and pulling all destroids off point defense._"

"Pin-Point barrier control now moving defense barriers to the bow of the Daedalus." Kim reported. "Battle orders copied, ready to launch Daedalus."

Lisa moved to Vanessa's station. "Show me a close up of that vessel." Lisa studied the external diagram for a short moment. "Sammie, don't target the bow of the ship. When it comes in range, target the the mid-section of the ship were we can cause more damage."

The young Lieutenant received a display of the target area. "Copy that, Lisa. Readjusting timing for Daedalus launch."

"Counting ten seconds before enemy ship comes in range," began Vanessa. "Nine..."

Lisa moved to the front of the bridge standing next to Sammie, watching the Zentraedi vessel rapidly closing in on the Macross. She stared it down as if staring down a snake that was ready to strike. Except that she was a bigger snake with a bigger appetite and the Zentraedi ship was her dinner. She listened as the clocked ticked down to launching.

"..two, one!" Vanessa finished.

"Initiating Daedalus launch procedure!" exclaimed Kim and Sammie.

The whole ship lurched forward hard as the Daedalus extended forward and caught the vessel on it's underbelly, piercing right through the middle of the ship from ventral to dorsal, the bow open bow of the Daedalus emerging from the hull of the destroyer. Lisa noticed a big problem there.

"Claudia, lock a laser designator for defense missile and target the ships central hull."

"Laser designator locked." said the weapons chief.

Lisa pressed a button on Sammie's console. "Marines, open fire!"

Rapier and Firebird missiles streamed from the Daedalus bow in huge salvos, traveling several meters before arching around and slamming into the hull of the destroyer in huge bubbling explosions. Adding to the destruction were Valkyrie and Strike Eagle fighters still armed with ordinance releasing their payloads right onto the enemy ship.

"_Lisa, this is Rick! I'm in direct line of our missiles! I'm-_" The transmission was cut, followed by static.

Lisa's eyes widened in complete shock at hearing that. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes, even as the ship moved in reverse and the enemy ship was destroyed, the only moment in her mind that remained was hearing the voice of Rick Hunter being cut off and the sound of static replacing him.

"Enemy ship destroyed, Captain!" Claudia announced.

"Radar reports all surviving enemy units retreating." Vanessa reported.

Megumi turned around. "Squadron commanders are asking permission to pursue."

"Negative. All fighters return to ship. Let us not press our luck today." Sesshoumaru stood up. "Sammie, once all Valkyries are back on deck, I want Cat's Eye and search and rescue choppers out to retrieve any and all pilots. Megumi, contact sick bay and Macross General that they will be receiving many wounded and critically injured."

"Yes, sir."

"Aye-aye, Captain."

"I want a report of all injured, MIA and KIA when it is available. I'll be in my office until then." He stopped half-way toward the door. "Commander Hayes, I wish to commend you on your excellent work today."

"Thank you, sir." she replied in broken speech. "I really appreciate it."

"Lisa, do not think that it was you fault that it happened," he said in a calm, understanding voice. "Not even Robotechnology can prevent injuries or deaths from friendly fire. As the Colonel would say, no matter how hard you try, it just happens."

Lisa knew he was right. She had no control over the situation and what happened to Rick. She settled down, taking the Captain's chair under the watchful eye of her worried friend Claudia. She was the second in command of the SDF-1 Macross and she had to be strong for her crew.

But that didn't soften the pain in her heart.

* * *

At the end of the day, a total of 249 lives were lost. Of that number, 193 of the KIA, or Killed in Action, were from the Armored Tactical Assault Division. During the battle, the 1st and 3rd Marine Aerospace Wing suffered heavy losses. At the least, half of each squadron was shot down. While many pilots were recovered and treated for injuries or were fine except for a few bumps and bruises, at least eight pilots from each squadron bought the farm, with the exception of the Vikings whom were completely wiped out by the enemy, 80 pilots KIA. The most staggering losses were from the armored companies that were providing point defense for the SDF-1 Macross. The 1st Armored Expeditionary Battalion and the Heavy Assault Battalion in total had 109 losses, 74 being instant deaths within the steel coffins of their destroids and 35 others from fatal injuries after the battle. Four more deaths were reported from Marines deployed to Midway Island, adding insult to injury. 

2nd Lieutenant Rick Hunter, whom was an unfortunate victim of fratricide, or involuntary friendly fire, was recovered by sea search and rescue units and admitted to the medical ward in Macross General Hospital in Macross City. Lieutenant Hunter had suffered severe head trauma during his ejection from his fighter and had lapsed into a coma after treatment. It would be a several days before he awakens.

Two days after the battle, the United Earth Government had granted permission for the recovered bodies of those killed in action to be returned to their families on Earth, as all men and women of UN Spacy and the UNMC were still active duty. In an act to honor those that had served with UN Spacy and the UNMC from the day the battle fortress disappeared to that faithful day where they gave their lives to defend their ship, the United Earth Government posthumously awarded each individual the Defense Superior Service Medal, delivered to their families along with their bodies. Families of Marines that died in the battle also received a personal hand written letter from Colonel Ayame Kusanagi expressing her condolences and her sorrow for having lost their son or daughter.

On the fourth day after the battle, a mass funeral was held on the deck of the Prometheus.

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Prometheus**

The deck of the Prometheus was swamped with men and women of the SDF-1 Macross, soldiers and civilians, all gathered to mourn those that have gave their lives in the line of duty to protect their comrades and the place they have learned to call home for the past year. All but a skeleton crew operated the ship as nearly every soldier attended. From the ships Captain down to the cooks from the galley. From the bridge crew to the maintenance crews. From Marines to UN Spacy sailors. From the mayor of Macross City to the families of the deceased that live on board ship.

Lined along the starboard side facing the port were those attending the funeral. Along the port side near the edge of deck was a long line of green reefs with white carnations, approximate 249 of them, each with the name of an individual and their picture, along with their rank, service, date of birth and date of death. There were not many bodies, only a few of those whom had volunteered from the refugees did not required their bodies to be shipped out since their family were already on ship.

"Dearly beloved," began a UN Spacy chaplain. "We are gathered here on the deck of the UNS Prometheus on this cold pacific afternoon to say our final farewells to the men and women of the United Nations Space Navy and United Nations Marine Corps, those who had lost their lives in the line of duty fighting an enemy from beyond the stars. Today we honor these courageous men and women, not as soldiers, but as people, human beings who fearlessly braved the impossible to defend those that they cared about most. Their families, friends and loved ones. And those that stood beside them, their comrades."

"I ask all those present to bow your heads in silence while the Lieutenant reads the names."

A young man stood next to the chaplain, a thin book in his hands containing the names of the fallen. He began reading each name one by one, pausing for a second before reading the next. From top to bottom, page to page, he read the names in alphabetical order starting with family name then first name, followed by rank and which branch they belonged. It took a few minutes before he could finish reading the whole list, but when he finished, the chaplain continued.

"While many have had their physical bodies returned to their families, their memories and spirit will remain in our hearts, always and forever. We cast these brave soldiers to the sea, where the waves of destiny will take everlasting spirit in to the after-life and beyond." The chaplain paused to observe a short moment of silence. "In the name of the father, the son, the holy spirit, amen."

Ukyou snapped to attention. "Present arms!"

While those in the military gave their salute in farewell to their comrades and friends, while the bugles played _Taps_ in honor of the fallen, a group of petty officers tilted the long planks and tables to cast the reefs and the few bodies into the sea.

"Take aim," ordered a marine Sergeant, instructing a group of six riflemen. "Ready.." They brought their rifles to their shoulders, aiming to the sky. "Fire!"

"Order arms!" Kuonji commanded once the bugles went silent. "Observe silence."

Many bowed their heads in silence, others in further prayer.

Colonel Kusanagi stepped forward, marching slowly forward toward the chaplain. She stopped a few feet in front of him, turning about smoothly to face the men, women and families that were gathered. Observing the silence for a few minutes longer, she spoke in a soft, sad voice so everyone could hear.

"I've been in the Corps for a long time. I've done and seen it all. Yet to this day, nothing could prepare me for the deaths of those under my command. Many have said that I am a heartless women that wouldn't flinch or careless if one of my own marines had their head blown off in front of my face. Maybe that is true... on the outside. But on the inside, right here," she said, holding her hand over her heart. "I'm hurting. Every time one of my marines fall, it's like a stab to the heart, yet I force back that pain because I cannot let it consume my mind. Someone like myself in a position of responsibility cannot let the death of one man or women effect them self because I have thousands of other men and women under my command that will depend on my judgment. Yet, God forbid, sometimes, when everything is all said and done and I'm looking down at the rows of dead, my own soldiers, I feel like I want to kill myself and join them wherever they're at, even if it takes me to the depths of Hell."

"The last funeral where I laid down marines, I made a solemn promise to my men and women, to God and whatever deity out there, that I wouldn't lose any more men, that everyone would make it back to Earth alive." She stared down at the deck. "I believe it was a mistake to say such words. I'm not a very religious woman, but I believe that God took my words to heart and made sure that none of those under my command died. Four days ago, he decided to cash in on what we owed him, with interest."

"In war, people die, no matter who it is. Friend or foe, ally or enemy. It is unavoidable." She looked at the soldiers, who were watching her every movement. "When I was still a Drill Instructor back at Parris Island, I always told my recruits: Marines die, that is what we are here for. But the Corps lives on forever, and so you live on forever." Tears came to her eyes. "But... it still hurts when they die.."

She turned away, walking toward the bow of the Prometheus to be alone, hiding her tears.

As the funeral detail was dismissed, her close friends wished to comfort her, but clearly understood that she wished to be alone. As the soldiers and civilians left the deck, Sesshoumaru approached his wife, standing several feet behind, just watching. He had heard it all before during their private moments, when both of them happened to have time to spend with each other, comfort each other when they felt down. But right now, he knew nothing would be able to appease the sadness in his wife's heart, not even his love.

_Ayame... please be strong, my love._

* * *

End of Chapter 19

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Midway Island is actually an atoll consisting of two islands, 3 to 10 ft deep shallow water and a 20 to 80 ft deep lagoon. Midway is a beautiful place and I recommend any that have the time to visit it.

The Quadrupeds on Midway are the same destroids used in earlier chapters by the Anti-UN in this story and in Macross Zero.

The Barret M92A1 is based off the Barret M82A1 and the S2 AM rifle from the Halo Series. Compared to the Halo S2 AM, it's more powerful since it uses a 20mm round instead of a 14.5mm round. Those that have handled 20mm ammunition know that the diameter of the actual projectile is 20mm and the case filled with gun powder that surrounds it has a 1 inch diameter. You could stay 10 people behind each other and it will punch through all their bodies and still keep going.

Marines don't have medics. They have Corpsman. Same thing.

Got questions? Shoot me an email.

Next is Chapter 20: Aces


	21. Chapter 20: Aces

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 20: Aces

* * *

**Zentraedi Queadol Magdomilla Strike-Cruiser  
****7th Mechanized Space Division Command Ship**

Khyron snarled at the face of that... woman! He was still angered by the fact that Azonia had ordered his unit to fall back when he was so close to destroying the Micronians and their blasted ship, but he did not need to have the other insolent Meltran wench insulting his command abilities.

"How dare you question my leadership abilities!" he snapped at the vid-screen. "Just who do you think you are?"

"I am the finest combat pilot of all Meltran and Zentran, that is whom I am, you vile male." Miriya Parino replied, a smug look on her pretty face. Her beauty did not effect Khyron.

"You're ego will be the cause of your ultimate destruction!"

"Ha!" she laughed. "Just as yours caused you to be downed in the Micronian sea and made you an object of ridicule to all those you command, Khyron."

Khyron knew Miriya Parino very well, more so than the woman knew herself. He decided to play on her own weakness. "I can see that because you haven't faced a worthy opponent you believe that you are something special." He pointed to her in warning. "But take care, Miriya, because there is one aboard that ship who you cannot best."

She laughed at him again. "An Ace aboard the SDF-1? You stupid male, I've heard the rumors about those indestructible Micronian warriors called the 'UN MARINES' from my own Quadranos and your soldiers. I do not know what are so difficult about them, I killed at least 12 of the fighters and 18 of the ground mecha."

Khyron smirked. "You may have killed many of the elites, but you have not faced their number one ace." He was playing her like a flute. "A Micronian devil with combat skills comparable to your own." He saw the twinkle in her eye that told him that he had her right where he wanted her.

"Is that so?" She averted her eyes from Khyron. "Interesting. I'd like to meet this Micronian."

The Zentraedi male had a sinister grin on his face when Miriya ended the transmission. He had a very good feeling that when that damn women faced that Micronian Devil, she would find herself flying her last mission. He laughed loudly, loving how plans always work out somehow.

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Daedalus**

It was several days after the funeral and seemingly everything had return to normal. Well, as normal as it could get when suffering the heavy casualties that the Armored Tactical Assault Division of the UNMC had.

Due to losses, the destroid companies had to be reformed. All except for two LAR-01 Riflemen were lost and seeing as they were no longer in production, the Marines would not be getting anymore any time soon. Fortunately, the Earth-based Marine Corps issued an open bid for an updated model to the LAR-01 with a more effective weapon system, armor and tracking radar while the 1st ATAD was out in deep space. Within just **one** day of the bid announcement, Vickers-Chrysler and General Dynamics had both submitted ready made prototypes that went above and beyond requested specifications. General Dynamics won the contract after just four days of testing and was currently underway in mass producing over 2,000 ordered units at Moon Base Apollo.

While Mike company and their Heavy Howards remained unchanged, companies were down-sized into smaller units. Four destroids made a platoon; 4 platoons formed a company, just like how standard Marine Corps armored companies were formed. The 2nd Heavy Assault Battalion, instead of receiving replacement MBR-04 Tomahawks to fill in the gaps within their ranks, instead were issued SDR-04 Phalanx mecha to add to their heavy assault capabilities. Many destroid operators thought that the name Phalanx was not an appropriate name for the system, but could do nothing about it.

The Marine Aerospace Wings also had to undergo reform, only it was just temporary. UNMC HQ at Quantico, Virginia had stated that replacement fighters and pilots from Halls Creek, Australia would be arriving within next couple of months. Squadrons now operated in three flights of four as only twelve from each squadron had survived. Unfortunately, only the Black Knights, Green Knights and Bats were on active status since all other squadrons still had pilots in the hospital for injures and could not meet the active status requirement of two flights, oreight planes.

Ayame sat in Marine-Lead, assisting her plane crew in doing system diagnostics and upgrading the targeting system firmware with a newer version. Something that Keiichi said his girlfriend's little sister came up with. At first she was apprehensive about trusting something a civilian created, let alone the type of individual that Skuld was considering her relationship to Belldandy, until she tested it out in simulation. She was only slightly impressed by the faster lock-on with missiles and better leading with the GU-12 in guardian, but it was still good enough to try it herself in her own fighter before she gave the permission for her plane captain to distribute the upgrade.

Many of her marines were glad to see her out and about, finally getting off the hump that she had been on for the past few days. It took her a while to realize that she was punishing herself for something she had no control over and that what she was doing wouldn't bring them back. It took her a while to finally follow her own advice, for once. Now she was getting back to her normal routines.

"So, how's Belldandy, Morisato?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"She's doing alright." he replied from under the fighter as he worked on the battloid head. "We're getting by as best as we can, considering the situation."

"I'm all done up here." She close the laptop, setting it on the maintenance ladder next to her fighter before stretching herself out. "How is-"

"_Colonel, this is Joker, over._"

She hit the radio button on her console. "Yeah?"

"_Just wanted to let you know that it's almost 1000 hours._"

"Thanks, Joker. Kusanagi, out." She looked down at Keiichi. "I'll be back later, Morisato. I'm gonna make my rounds now."

He waved a wrench at her.

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Macross General Hospital**

"Oh, hi Lisa." Ayame waved to the young brown-haired officer. She glanced down the row of room, spotting the door to a certain squadron commander. She smirked. "Just came from visiting Rick?"

"Hello, Colonel," Lisa replied, trying to advert her eyes from the woman. "Just making my rounds, as usual."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so visiting just one room is part of your routine? Hmmm?" She giggled at the blush appearing on her face. "So, how is the kid? No, never mind, I'm here to see him anyway. Hmm, so why is Lisa Hayes here to see Rick Hunter?" she paused to think.

Lisa waved her hands in defense. "Really, Colonel, I really need to get to the bridge, I-"

"Ah ha!" She pointed at Lisa with an accusing finger. "You're in love with Rick Hunter, aren't you!" She laughed out loud at the expense of the blushing woman. "My, my, what kind of luck does that kid have? Wow, I've always thought that he like younger women, now it seems he like the more mature. I've always thought he was dissatisfied with his relationship to Ms. Movie star, but now I see why. Shame on you Lisa, having an affair with young Rick."

Lisa ran away.

Ayame giggled. "Too easy. Too easy, Lisa Hayes." She traveled a few doors down the hallway to Rick's room, entering without announcing herself. "Hey, Rick!"

"Hey... ow!" Rick held his head, lying back in his bed. "Hey Ayame," he said without much enthusiasm.

"Easy hot-shot, you don't want to be stuck here being treated like a king for too long," she teased, pulling a chair close to his bedside.

"Ha ha..."

She noticed the flowers. "Hayes came to see you?"

"How did you guess?"

"I didn't. I saw her on the way in. Would of expected Minmei to be the first one to see you, though." She ignored the frown on his face. "Those two heathenous wenches wanted me to give this to you since they won't be able to visit."

Rick opened the envelope, taking out the greeting card inside. He ignored the image of a bear in a hospital bed and began to read the inscription out loud. "We just want you to know..." He opened the card. "That we hope you will have a speedy recovery. Get well soon. From Snowball and Joker. PS, here is a little something to keep you company when you feel lonely." He flipped up a picture that was taped to the inside of the card, blushing heavily. "Wow, they're bigger than they seem."

"What?" She plucked the card from his hand and took a look. "Hey! Where the hell did she get that? I thought I was the only one that had a bikini like that..." She started mumbling about copy cats and thieves. Rick thought back to a year ago when he first met Ayame in that lingerie shop, remembering that deliciously sexy outfit she was wearing. Then he pictured her in a white string bikini... he shivered at the erotic thought.

"So, Minmei been by, yet?" He shook his head. "How come?"

"I don't know... maybe she's too busy, or something."

_That sounded kind of bitter_. "That's a shame. She could of used this time to take advantage of you. Hint, hint." She poked his covered stomach when he blushed.

"Hey, stop that! Minmei and I aren't really like that." He frowned once again. "We haven't been anything, actually..."

She sighed. "Listen Rick. I usually don't do this, but I'm going to give you some very good advice when it comes to relationships. If the person you are with cannot find time in their busy schedule to spend time with you, even if it's just to talk, then they are not worth it, especially if it causes you grief." She took his hand into her own. "And sometimes, even if you love them, you have to let them go. It'll just cause both of you pain in the end."

That sounded like some good advice to Rick, who nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

She stood up. "Well, Rick. I promised Steve that I would go over the list of incoming replacements pilots and check out the new cockpits. I'll stop by later with some games so do you won't be bored to death. You like checkers?"

"Chess would be better if you have it."

She smiled. "It's a date, then. See ya, hot-shot."

"Yeah, see ya.." Rick watched her leave, feeling better that at least someone really card about him.

Ayame was kind of like Roy, a big sister that really cared about him, yet at the same time gave him the space he needed to grow up. When Roy left Pop Hunter, his father, and the air circus to join the Navy and fight in the Global War, he thought he would never find anyone like Roy ever again. Thankfully, Roy survived the war, even became heralded as a hero during the Anti-UN wars. He remembered his old man picking up the paper once in a while and reading about the exploits of a certain Top Gun Super Ace. Yes, Ayame really reminded him of Roy, especially when all three of them got together in the same room. It was like Ayame was the big sister, Roy was the middle child and he was the baby.

A real unorthodox family.

He turned on the little radio on the nightstand next to his bed, tuning in to any station. The music and vocals of a certain Miss Macross came to his ears in a melody song called _Little White Dragon_. His thoughts drifted to Minmei, specifically, the lack of her physical or emotional presence. Ever since she became Miss Macross, he wondered about it, he really did. They had officially been seeing each other ever since the Saturn Offensive, when he first became a Naval pilot. About a year from today and when she became Miss Macross, it has been around 4 months. Not including conversations over the phone or those times he visited her at her new private hotel room where she talked about herself only to eventually fall asleep, he had only spent some real quality time with him... twice. He had strong feelings for Minmei, he truly did.

He thought back to Ayame's advice, about ending the relationship, letting her go. He let out a sigh, just as her song _Cinderella_ came on. If the doctor was right and he would be in here for a while, at least he had something to think about and keep him occupied.

"Damn it..." He shut off the radio, signaling for a nurse.

"_Yes, Lieutenant Hunter?_"

"Yeah, I was wondering if there is any way I can get a CD player to listen to some music?"

"_Oh, no problem, Lieutenant. We'll have someone bring one to you in a few moments. Do you have any particular group in mind?_"

"Look, as long as it's not Lynn Minmei or children's music, I'm all for it."

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Daedalus**

"Major!" Steve turned around to face the approaching aviation mechanic from the Green Knights, according to the patch on his shoulder. "What kind of bull is being thrown at us this time?"

"What are ya talkin' about?"

"These new cockpits they're sending us."

Steve sighed. This was the 30th time today he's been getting complaints about the new cockpits. "Listen. You're a plane captain, so don't have your crew install it. It's just plain simple."

The mechanic blinked. "Oh, well, I thought it was an official order or something to have them installed, since they're new. Thanks for clearing that up, Major. Sorry to bother you."

"Yeah, whatever..." he muttered.

"Hiller!" Steve snapped to attention at the voice, saluting the Colonel as she approached. "At ease," she said, returning the salute. "So, what's these problems you've been having with the new cockpits?"

He jerked his thumb behind him, gesturing at the example he had ready. "Well, for one thing they're a tandem model, meaning a pilot and radar intercept officer. That would upgrade several of the fighters to the 3F variant. Here in lies the problem: considering the current world situation and with the war, we don't have the time or facilities to train men and women to operate as pairs. I believe the only person with that experience would be you since you graduated from Top Gun."

She rubbed her jaw. "Yeah, that would be a problem. What other purposes would they serve?"

"Nothing, really. Avengers, Sheeps and Nightmares are all refusing to use them and I agree with them. They're old Harrier pilots, not Cobra gunship pilots, they know their stuff better than me."

"How many we got?"

"Around twenty-four."

"Contact the quartermaster and have them put them all in storage on base. That'll take care of that problem." She looked at his clipboard. "So, what about the new blood coming in?"

He flipped a few pages over, showing her a list of the Marines that will be filling in openings within the squadrons. "Looks like not all of them are new blood. A few experience Harrier pilots from the MAG-14, 4th Air Wing stationed at Cherry Point volunteered to fill in spots within our 2nd Wing. 1st Wing is gonna get a lot of green pilots from Halls Creek, but a few of them graduated from Top Gun before transferring to veritechs."

"Really?" She nodded her head. "Anything else about them?"

"No, ma'am. That's all." Steve leaned up against the new cockpit. "I just hope these guys don't get they head up they ass and flame out on their first tumble with the aliens."

"Yeah, wouldn't want that." Ayame added, giving Steve a serious look. "When will they be arriving?"

"Four weeks at the most. They graduate from veritech training in three weeks, but they have their customary seven dayleave once it's over to see their families and such. They better use it wisely, cause once they step on this ship, they ain't gonna get off any time soon."

She nodded, feeling the same way he was feeling about the rookies. She decided to change the subject. "Morisato showed me this new targeting program upgrade for-"

"_Colonel Kusanagi, Delta-One, please come in_."

"Excuse me," she said to the Major, grabbing her radio from her belt. "Go ahead, Sammie."

"_A small enemy force has been detected. Commander Fokker will be leading the attack. He had requested that you and the Black Knights sortie with the Skull for intercept._"

"Call Jimmy and get the Knights to mission briefing in five." Steve nodded and picked up his own radio. "Delta-One, confirmed request. We'll be in mission briefing in five minutes. Kusanagi, out."

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

Sesshoumaru entered the bridge shortly after he was informed about an possible enemy attack. He had a serious look on his face, though unnoticed by his crew his eyes showed a look of worry. _Two enemy attacks just within two weeks of one another and we still have not received our pilot replacements, yet._ "Lisa, what is the situation?"

"Enemy ship has entered our atmosphere within our fighter range. The Skull and Black Knights have been ordered for immediate intercept." said Lisa, removing herself from the Captain's chair.

"Very well." He turned to Vanessa. "Tactical report on the enemy ship?"

"Enemy vessel is a new design of the Zentraedi cruiser class hull. It had entered Earth's atmosphere over Wake Island and descended to an altitude of 20,000 meters AGL. The ship has shown no aggressive advances toward the ship with the exception of launching a small group of mecha." Vanessa ran a check on the mecha signatures. "Enemy mecha ID is confirmed to be aerospace fighters and Elite Power Armor."

"Armor numbers?"

"Twenty-four, sir." He sat down in his chair, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees.

"Has there been any reaction from UEF HQ?"

"Negative, sir." replied Megumi.

"Which squadron will be on Alert-One?"

Sammie spoke up. "Vermillion, sir."

"Order Vermillion to stand down. Lieutenant Hunter is still hospitalized and I would prefer him over anyone else leading that squadron. Contact Daedalus and have the Bats on Alert-One." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Aye-aye, Captain."

_Wow, he thinks that highly of Rick?_ Lisa wondered, watching the Captain after he made that order.

"_This is Marine-Lead, Knights-One through twelve are in the air. Now moving on station to group with the Skull_."

"Roger. Black Knights on station." Sammie confirmed the Colonel's squadron status. "Delta-One to Prometheus, Skull Squadron you are clear for take-off. All flight deck personnel, ready on flight line." She paused. "Hangar crew, is Lieutenant Commander Fokker's Valkyrie ready?"

Claudia's eyes brightened. "Is Commander Fokker leading the attack group?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sammie replied with a nod.

"_Skull Leader to Bridge. Take-off preparations completed. Now ascending to flight deck and moving to the cats._"

Lisa moved to Sammie's station and picked up the hand radio. "Commander Hayes to Fokker. You're squadron is already in the air. Good hunting."

"_I'll be hunting for a pineapple salad._"

She looked at Roy's image for a moment before looking back at the Captain. "I... think he said he was hunting for a pineapple salad? Is that a new code?"

Claudia suppressed a giggle.

Sesshoumaru just sat their with a passive expression. "Sound condition yellow. Raise all barriers and have Marine point defense units ready on standby. If the enemy moves within 150 kilometers of the ship, sound general quarters."

"Aye, Captain."

* * *

Several small squadrons of Meltran Gnerl and a medium attack force of Quaedluun-Rau power armor departed from the Rineunadou Lojmeuean Kuental monitor high above a small island in the Micronian sea. The attack force was lead by Miriya Parino, undisputed Ace over all Meltran and Zentran. Behind her scarlet colored Quaedluun-Rau was her squadron of Quadrano combat pilots in the same mecha, but colored in the standard Meltran/Zentran dark green. 

Ever since Khyron had informed her of this so-called Micronian Devil, her mind had been turning over and over, wondering if this person existed. She knew how good of a pilot Khyron was in his disgusting little Glaug Officers Pod, nothing compared to her and her ferocious Quaedluun-Rau, but she knew that he was no push-over. Little did she know, but she had played right into Khyron's game, using her own weakness against her.

Her ego.

She had spent many Micronian hours watching reconnaissance footage, studying the Micronian tactics. She observed their reactions to Zentraedi attacks, how they defended and what to they use to defend. Their tactics were similar to Meltran Protocol, which surprised her very much since she was ignorant of the Micronians. And she knew she wasn't the only one. In the battle where her unit was ordered to stop Khyron's attack on the battle fortress, she did not realize it, but several of her fellow Quadrano pilots were killed, either from enemy fire or from their own over-confidence. From the reconnaissance footage, a Quadrano was lost to either a fighter with a Skull insignia, or a 'UN MARINE' letterings. If they followed standard protocol, the Micronian ship would launch an attack wave to intercept her attack force.

She would find the Micronian Devil in that group.

Miriya switched on her communication link to all units in the squadron. "I am looking for one particular enemy fighter. When he appears you are ordered to withdraw and leave his destruction to me personally. Is that understood?"

"_It is understood and shall be as you wish, Lady Miriya_." replied several female voices. They now knew the purpose of this mission. They had been through it several times before and knew the drill. They would engage the enemy while their commander finds her target. Then they would back off and watch as she tears the enemy to shreds before finishing off the rest. They knew their commander very well.

"_Enemy fighter formation approaching from dead ahead, Lady Miriya. Numbers are counted as twenty-four, a mix of the two Micronian designs. They are closing in fast for intercept._"

_Now, where is the Micronian Devil Khyron fears so much?_ She thought when she zoomed in on the squadron. "Very well. Attack!"

* * *

"Skull-Leader to group, assume attack formation three. I want eyes and ears open and your finger on the trigger. We'll be dealing with that elite mecha according to the bridge, so I want your A-game, folks." said Roy to the Skull and Black Knights. "Once we make contact with the enemy, break formation but try to keep each other covered." 

"_Knight-Gold, Roger._"

"_Skull-Six, roger._"

"_Knight-Lead, Roger._"

"_Skull-Two, Roger._"

"Marine-Lead, Roger." replied the Colonel, flying as Roy's wingman. "How good are these guys anyway?"

"I forgot this is your first time fighting against then, Marine-lead," Roy suddenly remembered. "Fast, agile, cannons, lasers and a ton of missiles. I think you get the picture."

"Yeah, sounds like fun to me."

"_Knight-Gamma, what about the the fighters?_"

"Targets of opportunity," Ayame said with a grin.

"_Only a genius like you can say that, Big Mama._"

"Shut up, Jimmy."

"Alright, cut the chatter," said Fokker. "Enemy units closing in. Throttle up and move in to attack!"

Ayame pressed a button on her thinking cap helmet, dropping down the visor to shade her eyes. Increasing her speed, she pulled the fighter up into a steep climb, her radar picking up several alien fighters moving to intercept and flank her. With a simple thought of her mind, the visor in her helmet and on her console displayed the master arming system for her weaponry and she selected to arm all her pylons, knowing that she will need each and everyone one against the fighters and power armor. She was armed for medium to short-range combat with a war load of two UMM-5 missile pods, two triple-racks of AMM-1 Stiletto missiles, two AMM-30 Jackhammer missiles and two single AMM-1's mounted on soft-points.

Particle beams from the enemy fighters danced around her fighter, forcing her into taking evasive maneuvers. When the missile warning came on, she immediately rolled her fighter and banked, pulling off to the left before climbing higher into the clouds. The missiles flew off as they lost their target and the fighters tried to maneuver to get her into their firing lanes. Pulling back on the stick and manipulating the foot pedals, she fought against the g-forces placed on her body as she got fight behind the fighters.

"Marine-Lead, lining up two on my twelve. Sweet lock, Fox-one!" The two missiles on her wing-tips launched, slamming into the pair of fighters, creating twin balls of flames in the air.

"Scratch two."

"_This is Skull-Eight! I've got the bandits on my tail and I can't shake them! Someone give me a hand here!_"

"Climb and bank!" she shouted, pulling her fighters off in Skull-Eight's direction. She spotted the brown VF-1A performing complex evasive maneuvers, trying to shake off three enemy fighters and a power armor that just joined in on the chase.

"_Damn it Steve! These assholes are really pissing me off!_"

She locked onto the power armor and one of the fighters, selecting the pylons that she needed. "Skull-Eight, Marine-Lead. Break hard right... now! Fox-Three!" Just as the pilot followed her directions, she fired the two Jackhammer missiles when she got a lock. The two long-range weapons traveled only a short distance, closing in on their targets. The power armor dodged away from the missile, but was still within it's proximity to activate it's primary feature. The missile exploded, ejecting the four Starfire heat-seeking mini-missiles. Immediately they swarmed in on the power armor, their high-explosive warheads impacting it's armor and engine exhaust causing a chain reaction explosion that eliminated the single threat. The other Jackhammer had taken out the three fighters.

"Marine-Lead! Bogey! Seven o'clock, 70 degrees up!" shouted Fokker's voice.

Ayame looked back, seeing the flash of gunfire and immediately banked hard to the right. She gritted her teeth, looking back constantly to see where the enemy was at. It was a power armor and was really putting on a chase, firing laser and auto-cannons to take her out. Taking a brief glance at her air speed, she banked to the left then rolled her fighter to the right into a hard turn. She looked back, finding the enemy still on her flank. A warning light indicated the launch of missiles from another power armor unit and were locked right onto her. Glancing back at the mecha chasing her, she pulled back hard on the stick, forcing down the pedals and thumbed the switch on her throttle, changing to guardian mode. The fighter's air speed dropped dramatically, then suddenly flew backward over the pursuing mecha where she watched as the missiles impacted it instead of her.

"Seven down!"

"_It's hard to shake these bastards, Steve! I'm gonna try something!_"

"_Jimmy, don't do anything stupid!_"

"_You know me._"

"_Exactly, don't do anything stupid!_" A pause. "_Jimmy, you can't bank at that speed!_"

"_Raaaaahhhhh!_"

"_Change modes, Marine! That's and order!_"

"_Too... fast...AA-_" Static.

"_NOOOOO! JIMMY! FUCK!_"

Her hands gripped the HOTAS more firmly after hearing that transmission, but she concentrated on the task at hand. The mecha that launched the missile strike at her came into her sights, just as her fighter began skating along the clouds as if they were ice. Her GU-12 gun pod barked several times, 78mm multiple kinetic penetrators slamming into armor of the mecha, shredding it and the pilot inside. Another swarm of missiles came from her flank, forcing her to shift down to fighter mode and power dive past the clouds at high-speed. Feeling safe, she immediately switched to battloid and aimed. The missiles seemed to come at her in slow-motion as her eyes danced over them, locking onto each one. Her gun pod and head turret opened up on the swarm, shooting down missile after missile that came at her. The source of the attack came right for her at her three o'clock, again forcing her to switch to fighter and sped away. She pulled up into a hard climb, struggling against the g-forces placed against her. Climbing to an altitude of over 33,000 meters, just a couple thousand meters lower than the Strike Eagle's designated service ceiling, she changed into battloid mode and fired her gun pod, gunning down the pursuing mecha before it even had a chance to move out of the way.

"That's nine." Her mecha ejected the spent magazine, loading another.

From her position above the combat zone, she had a birds-eye view of all allied and enemy mecha. From her this position, she decided to show why Marines were the best marksman of all the armed forces. One by one, she targeted the smaller fighters, picking off each and every one of them. She had managed to take out six more fighters, increasing her kill count to fifteen, before a swarm of missiles came right for her fighter.

"Shit!"

She pickled the remaining Stiletto missiles on her wings and ejected them before switch to guardian mode. She flew backward, firing her gun pod and set off her own ordinance, taking out the majority of missiles before they could each her. She thumbed the switch on her throttle and once again shifted down to fighter mode and dove down into the thicker atmosphere, blowing past the attacking mecha before it too dove down in pursuit. She had a feeling that this bandit was different from the others. Since the beginning of the battle, it had stayed back as if it was observing, waiting for something to happen. Also, it had a unique paint scheme compared to the other armors and what she assumed was a rank on it's shoulder section. Now it was attacking her, showing more skill in it's piloting than the others, meeting her move for move. She only had one conclusion.

_This one is an Ace!_ she thought, preparing to give her all in this fight.

Miriya had finally found her prey! The green, scarlet and gold fighter had been singled out since the beginning of the battle, but the first maneuvers that it used to take out two Gnerl fighters was a common maneuver for even Zentraedi, so she had ignore it to observe others.

Until he killed four of her Quadranos.

She immediately engaged the enemy with a swarm of missiles. The Quaedluun-Rau had over 126 missiles at her disposal and she could afford to launch a few as a distraction. She maneuvered in closer at high-speed, watching the fighter eject a load of missiles and used them to set off her own before diving down to a lower altitude. Miriya thought of that as an interesting maneuver to avoid a small amount of missiles, but a smart one. She knew she was facing someone that knew how to use their mecha, unlike the other Micronians that she had destroyed.

She increased her speed to match the fighter, matching each evasive maneuver to shake her off with her own counter-maneuver. When the fighter banked hard right, she throttled down and opened fire with chest-mounted impact cannons, only to frown when the fighter changed configuration and returned fire, forcing her to evade. She closed in and began circling the fighter, launching a small salvo of missiles that it seemed to easily shoot down with a pair of head mounted rapid-fire energy cannon. She moved ahead of the fighter, locking on with her pulse cannons. She knew she would get a sure kill with this attack. She fired!

The Micronian fighter rolled out of harms way!

"Unthinkable!" she cursed in the Meltraedi language, pressing harder on the attack!

"Damn!" Ayame gritted her teeth, searching around for the enemy unit.

A few rounds of particle cannon fire danced off her wing tip, forcing her into battloid mode to avoid. She powered her engines to the maximum while in this mode, launching the soldier-like configuration directly at the power armor. Her rifle fired off several long burst of 78mm caseless ammunition as she danced the dance of death in mid-air with the mecha, continuously circling each other. They were all over the sky, traveling farther and farther away from the initial contact point between the two forces and the SDF-1. Ayame watched the enemy power armor launch it's biggest salvo of missiles yet. Her eyes widened at the danger of such a deadly salvo and she turned her Strike Eagle down into a power dive straight for the ocean. It wasn't until she looked back and saw the missiles following and closing in that she noticed the island in front of her closing in rapidly. Pulling up hard and manipulating the foot pedals to vector her thrust to assist, her warning indicators came on when she missed the ground by only a few inches! Thankfully all the missiles impacted the ground.

Miriya narrowed her eyes at this Micronian fighter. "Enemy!" That is what she saw in front of her. A true and worthy enemy.

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"Delta-One to Marine-Lead. You're moving too far out of the combat zone. Please return and assist." No response. "Captain, Colonel Kusanagi is not responding to any of my signals." said Sammie.

"How far out is she?" he asked.

"Her and a single enemy power armor has moved over two hundred kilometers away from battle zone. They're currently over Wake Island, sir." reported Vanessa.

"I'm surprised that the enemy has not come and attacked us, yet." noted Lisa.

Sesshoumaru agreed. "I know. It is very strange." His mind was more occupied with the status of his wife. _What the hell are you doing, Ayame?_

Claudia added in. "Yeah, and it seems like that one alien has a personal vendetta against Colonel Kusanagi."

"..." He clenched his teeth, gripping his arm rests tightly in his hands.

"Who could really understand the mind of a combat pilot?" Lisa rubbed her chin, glancing at the Captain. "There could be a possibility that she has been singled out for destruction. Sammie, keep trying to raise the Colonel. Inform Skull-Leader that Marine-Lead is to fall back to the SDF-1, ASAP."

"No."

"But Captain, she's-" He raised a hand to silence Lisa.

"Once she has her mind set on destroying the enemy, she will do it even at the cost of her own life." He pulled his cover down to hide his worried eyes. "No one can reach her now, not even I."

"Captain..."

"Continue on condition yellow until the battle is over. The ship is not the enemy's main objective."

* * *

The Colonel ejected a spent magazine and locked and loaded a fresh one. She cut her engines, free-falling to avoid a rapid series of high-explosive auto-cannon rounds fired at her, then ignited her engines once more to soar high into the sky in fighter mode before once again switching to guardian mode to fire a salvo of GA-100 Starfire missiles. The heat-seekers homed right onto the power armor, but it's pilot suddenly cut his own engines and dropped down from the sky, firing his own arm-mounted particle cannons before powering up once more to engage her. 

Miriya pushed her Quaedluun-Rau's throttle to the maximum, flying right past the Micronian at close range. Stopping high above the enemy fighter, she smirked when she fired both of her particle cannons, scoring a direct hit to it's fuselage. The smoke billowing from it's back brought a sense of joy to her. She launched a large salvo of missiles to finish him off.

"Shit!" Ayame snapped, switching to battloid to shoot down the incoming missiles. She was glad that the armor of the Strike Eagle was just as superior as destroid armor, or should would of died if she was flying a Valkyrie or anything less. Flipping up the handle for her throttle, she switch back to battloid and dove right into a large cloud embankment. Using her radar, she locked onto the power armor and fired a large swarming salvo of Starfire's to arc from above the clouds. She then dove down, anticipating the enemy movement to evade. She smirked when she saw the enemy's back to her and opened fired!

Her Quaedluun-Rau rocked as she was struck from the back, warning lights showing that one of her four engines was offline and now smoking. An enemy had actually hit her mecha, something which hasn't happened for a very long time. She had ran out of maneuvers and tricks to use against this Micronian, since all her maneuvers were either copied or countered against, just like she had been doing to the enemy.

"Unthinkable enemy!" she growled. Her sensors picked up their proximity to her cruiser and she decided to play a little game with this Micronian.

She had finally hit the enemy, but now she was on her last magazine for her gun pod. She was out of missiles and the previous hit she took disabled her REB-20Bs. She ejected her spent UMM-5 pods and gave chase to the enemy, who was heading toward it's ship. If the enemy didn't think she wouldn't have the guts to follow, the bastard thought wrong. She throttled forward in fighter mode, matching and countering move for move, trying to gain some position of the enemy to fire her gun pod. The enemy armor ducked into an open hatch on the starboard side of the ship that began to close. Committing herself to the move, she fired several burst of her gun pod and powered through, barely making it past the doors and into an empty passageway. Marine-Lead transformed into battloid, her wings folding behind her back as her rifle was brought to the ready position.

Miriya watched from her position just above the door when the Micronian entered and transformed. She quickly open up with her pulse cannons, her only remaining weapon that she has available. A smirked formed on her lips, watching the enemy attempt to roll away from her pin-point accurate firing. A large amount of black smoke had built up and her sensors detected no more further moment within the area. The Micronian had to be dead. She felt satisfied.

That feeling immediately disappeared as she dodged a hail of weapons fire and the Micronian fighter appeared once more. She powered her thrusters, closing in on the enemy with her pulse cannons blazing. Within the small confined the passageway, the two circled each other, jocking for position to gain a clear shot. Within that time, their own weapons fire laid to waste the inside of the passage, destroying lighting sources and blasting holes into the walls. The two were now fighting in the dark, trading shot for shot, neither being able connect with a shot. Until Ayame surprised Miriya with a move that she never expected.

The Strike Eagle connected with a solid butt-stroke of it's rifle against the head of the Quaedluun-Rau.

Miriya's eyes widened when her mecha slammed into the bulkhead of the ship, water filling her eyes as she felt several lightning quick bites on her arms, a leg and her chest. When the enemy stopped firing, she could only slump down to the deck, blood dripping from her mouth. The cockpit of her mecha open automatically and it fell over, her body falling out along with it. As her helmet came off her head, she could only stare up in defeat as the Micronian fighter aimed it's weapon right at her face. _Khyron was right_, she thought as she stared in fear of the enemy unit._ This is a Micronian Devil. I am going to die..._

**_Click._**

"Shit," Ayame cursed, ejecting her last and final magazine from her weapon. "What a great time to run out of ammo," she muttered.

She looked down at the enemy, a little shocked at seeing that the pilot was female and not male like all the other aliens that she had killed. She gazed at this female alien for a long time before dropping her guard. As much as she wished to kill her, she couldn't kill someone that was obviously defeated. The look in her eyes told her that much, at least. She activated her external lights, looking at the door she came through, then she looked back the the woman.

Her battloid saluted the female giant in respect.

_Probably the only alien I actually do respect_, she thought to herself, punching a few buttons with her battloid's finger to open the hatch. _If you survive this war, I would like to meet you face to face, when it's all over._

Little did the Colonel know that Miriya would indeed survive their battle, and that gesture of respect would eventually lead to the path of peace between Humans and Meltran, and soon Zentran. But that would not happen for a very long time.

As the Colonel departed the enemy cruiser, she noticed several enemy fighters and power armor approaching. Without any ammo to defend herself, she knew she was doomed. Closing her eyes, she waited for the inevitable. She began hurting inside, because she would not be able to keep her promise to Rick, to visit him once more. She hurt because she could not say her farewell to the Marines under her command. She hurt mostly because she could not see Sesshoumaru once more, tell him that she loved him and feel the warmed of his embrace. She hurt because now she would be killed, finally cashing in her ticket to the pearly gates where judgment would be made upon her.

Only, it didn't come.

She watched in shock as returning enemy units just flew right past her fighter, close enough to get a good look at her in her cockpit. What the Colonel did not know was that the enemy did not attack her because she had defeated their commander and top Ace. When one Quadrano saw that the Micronian that defeated their commander was a woman, they showed their respect by allowing her to live past this day, until the next time they stepped on the battle field against each other.

_That's... strange._ Ayame sent a signal to the SDF-1. "Delta-One, Marine-Lead, come in."

"_Colonel!_" came the voice of Sammie. She sounded worried. "_We've been trying to contact you all throughout the battle. Status report?_"

"Enemy unit and all surviving units have been defeated and are bugging out. My fighter is heavily damaged and I'm out of ammunition. Request permission to return to ship."

"_Permission granted, Marine-Lead. A flight from Skull Squadron will intercept and provide escort shortly_."

"Thanks, Sammie. Kusanagi, out."

* * *

End of Chapter 20

* * *

Author's Notes: 

The battle between Ayame and Miriya was inspired by the battle between Max and Miriya in the Do You Remember Love movie. Why did I have Miriya lose? All part of plot and character development.

What about Roy? Did he die? Find out in the next chapter.

The radio chatter between Steve and Jimmy is partially taken from Independence Day. In the story, Jimmy and Steve were trying to shake off two Quaedluun-Rau Quadrano's but were having a hard time trying to do so. Jimmy tried a high-speed bank, something that would of been easily accomplished in space, but the g-forces pressed against his body was too strong (like in ID4). Because his air speed was so fast, he could not transform his fighter to save himself. A Valkyrie or Strike Eagle traveling over a certain speed in an atmosphere will tear itself itself apart when transforming.

What about Rick and Minmei? We can assume the same thing happens as in the canon universe.

Next is Chapter 21: Reunion


	22. Chapter 21: Reunion

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 21: Reunion

* * *

It's been nearly two months since the last alien attack which specifically targeted Colonel Ayame Kusanagi for destruction. A battle in which Lieutenant Commander Roy Fokker, Commander of the Air Group and Skull Squadron commanding officer, had suffered severe combat injuries that lead to his death a few hours later. Days later, Commander Fokker was posthumously promoted two grades to an O-6 Captain and buried at sea with full honors. 

Of the many saddened individuals, Colonel Kusanagi did not cry for the man that she claimed as her friend and comrade. She could not cry, as she had already ran out of tears to spill. She had lost three more Marines in that battle, including the wise-guy Jimmy Wilder, Steven Hiller's best friend. Worse, she took it upon herself to inform Rick of his surrogate big brother's death, something that crushed the kid, ultimately causing him to be laid up for a longer time in the hospital to heal, both physically and emotionally.

Claudia La Salle, Roy's lover, was hit hard by his death, as she was the last person that he had spoken to. He was sitting in her quarters, strumming his guitar while she made him her famous pineapple salad. She remember that she was complaining about him, Colonel Kusanagi and the other fighter pilots acting as if everything about combat was a big game. He died in her arms just before the corpsman could arrive and treat him. She remembered one time when Roy told her that before he died, he wanted her face to be the last thing that he would see. Roy always had a feeling that he would die from combat, that he would get shot down doing the one thing that he loved the most... flying. Though she was saddened deeply by his death, she did not dote on it like many would. Claudia La Salle was a strong woman and she would not let her personal life effect her duties to the ship, no matter how much it hurt her heart.

The only good news was that replacement Valkyries and Strike Eagles had finally arrived, including desperately needed pilots by the Marine Corps attack wings. But, that amount off information was over-shadowed by rumors concerning the deadline of response from the United Nations council concerning the status of relocation of Macross City citizens.

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - UN Spacy Conference Room**

"_As of June 21st, 2010, the North American Ontario quadrant has officially requested of the United Earth Government to allow citizens of Macross City on board the Super Dimensional Fortress One Macross to disembark and relocate to the city of Toronto. This decision comes from the lack of progress made within these last few months from United Earth Forces commanding chiefs and the United Nations Prime Minister. Government officials within the Ontario quadrant have continuously stressed that the lack of care on the part of the United Nations Space Navy, not including the men and women that serve on board the battle fortress, have shown gross negligence as to the rights of Macross City citizens in allowing them the freedom to leave the battle fortress and return as United Nations citizens_." President Clinton finished, smiling at the press.

Sesshoumaru shut off the monitor, turning his command staff and commanding officers with a frown on his face. "This was President Clinton's press conference the other day concerning the allocation of refugees. Unfortunately, this report to the citizens of Macross was not entirely true and he had informed me in private that there is only a possibility of Toronto allowing the refugees to be relocated to their quadrant."

"False truths, eh?" mumbled the Colonel.

"Unfortunately, yes." he said, standing at the head of the table. "I had gave President Clinton a month to make head-way with Supreme Command and the UN Council and even gave a few extra weeks time for any late progress. Now, I believe it is time for me to take matters into my own hands."

General Gaffey looked at him. "What do you mean by that, Captain?"

"Since the Supreme Council will not give me the order to allocate refugees onto land, I will force the order to be given. As we have been under attack by hostile alien forces, I find that with over 70,000 civilians on board this ship, we cannot fully repel the enemy without endangering their lives. Being so, I am issuing a state of emergency and will now initiate UN Spacy Protocol 133864.343." Several of the officers gasped. "The SDF-1 will now assume stationary positions in close proximity to North American population centers to allow quick disembarking of civilian refugees."

Silence.

The Captain turned away from the conference table, making his way to the exit. "Operation will begin in three days on June 28th, zero-hour, in which the SDF-1 will move out on course heading for Los Angeles, California. Ladies and gentlemen, you have until then to stop these orders from being executed." With that said, he was gone.

Colonel Maistroff stared at where the Captain departed. "He's going to do that? Is he crazy?"

"No, I do not think so, Maistroff." said Ayame.

"You only say that because you're his wife!" he snapped back.

"What the fuck did you say, you pompous ass?" she growled, slamming her fist onto the table in anger. "You think I agree with him because I'm married to the man? No, I think it's the right thing to do! But you know what? If the UN Council ordered me right now stop him, I will, no matter my feelings on the matter or my relation to him."

"That's enough out of you two!" shouted General Gaffey. "This isn't a time for petty bickering. I happened to agree with the Captain on his decision and I support him 100 percent. Colonel Maistroff and Fredrickson, I don't care what your personal or professional thoughts are on the situation. Right now, the civilians are our number one priority. The Captain will already be facing possible Court Marshall once he begins this operation and he wouldn't need any further grief from us."

"I also agree with the Captain and General. Getting the civilians back on land is our main concern." Lisa added. "Sesshoumaru had mentioned several times that he cannot take the ship into combat the way he wishes to due to their presence on board."

Ayame spoke up again. "I just happen to know that they won't Court Marshall him."

"Why do you say that, Colonel?"

"Simple fact that they won't be able to find another Captain to take command of the ship. Not to be rude, Lisa, but once Sesshoumaru is gone, you're old man is gonna transfer you out to Alaska Base."

Lisa frowned. "Don't remind me, please."

"_Bridge to Colonel Kusanagi. Please contact the bridge, ASAP._" came Megumi Reinhart's voice over the ships internal PA system.

She nodded to her fellow officers. "Well, it seems that the Captain has his mind set. Good day, Gentlemen, Commander."

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Prometheus**

A VC-33 _Mom's Kitchen_ V/STOL cargo plane began it's approach to the UNS Prometheus from the aft section of the vessel over the SDF-1's port section. It banked hard, it's engines vectoring down it's thrust to slow the craft's descent. Within a few seconds of it's arrival, it touched down hard onto the deck, a hook grabbing an arresting cable that brought the craft to a complete stop. A blue suited UN Spacy crewman on a small tractor and a pair of green suited crewmen approached the plane quickly, removing it from the arresting gear system and locking the tractor into place at the forward gear of the plane. As the wings folded up on the transport, several personnel and the pilots disembarked from the plane.

With the exception of two, all the personnel were UN Spacy and their blue and white uniforms reflected their branch. The two others stood out in the crew. While everyone else carried luggage, these two individuals carried duffel bags and rucksacks. They were also the only two individuals that were armed, M8A2 assault rifles slung across their chests. They were also the only two individuals with wearing woodland digital camouflage battle dress uniforms and PASGT armor covers.

They were obviously Marines.

"You know, I really missed this place, good buddy."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"It's hard to think that just a few months ago, we were on this ship fighting aliens in outer space living the hard life. But you know what? I wouldn't trade living on this ship for anything in the world."

He nodded and let out a grunt in agreement. "Oou."

"Ten-HUT!"

The two men suddenly snapped to the position of attention, standing straight, chin up, chest out, arms at their sides and their feet spread to form a 45 degree angle. Several of the crewmen on deck also did the same thing, but quickly continued with their duties as they were not the ones being addressed. Ayame Kusanagi suddenly came intovision of the two men, her cold demeanor and eyes of steel boring holes right into their very souls. They stood rock still as she moved around them, trying to blend in with their surroundings while she moved about, inspecting them from head to toe. Once she stopped in front of them once more, she merely held her hand out.

"Orders?" The two men quickly pulled out their orders, handing them to the Colonel. She looked at their paper work, taking a moment to glance at them before handing them back. "Warrant Dixon and Sterling. You'll be assigned to the VMFA-232 Red Devils and will begin training operations and instruction on the VF/A-3 Strike Eagle veritech attack fighter under the command of squadron leader Captain Elisa Smith. I'll allow a 24 hour liberty to allow you men to get use to living on this limo, but once you report for duty, I expect nothing short of 100 percent for all those under my command. Do you understand?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" they replied sharply.

"Welcome aboard the the SDF-1 Macross and to the Armored Tactical Assault Division, Marines."

* * *

Maximillian Sterling and Ben Dixon had finally settled down at their new quarters located on the UNMC 1st ATAD base bachelors officers quarters, or BOQ. It was different from those found at the UN Spacy BOQ, mostly the fact that it was bigger and that their bed was secured to the deck and not an over-hanging bunk like they use to have. Max had always thought that it was very tedious set-up, as he always had problems when he work up during alerts and fell out of his bunk when he reached for his glasses. 

Both men had changed dramatically during their absence from the SDF-1. Recruit training at the Marine Recruit Training Depot at Parris Island had literally beat the hot-shot Ace pilots out of them and turned them into lean-mean killing machines that were ready to swallow their own guts and ask for seconds. Beside Ben losing a little weight, Max had gain a substantial amount of muscle on his body from the hard days and nights of physical exercise and rigorous field training and marches carrying over one hundred pounds of gear. His long blue hair had been shaved off on the first day, leaving the bespectacled Marine in a nicely trimmed buzz cut of blonde hair, his original hair color. Although he had to lose his blue aviator glasses in exchange for a set of BCGs, or Birth Control Glasses, during recruit training, he was ecstatic to wear his favorite set once again after graduation.

During their drive with the Colonel to the base on the starboard side of the ship near the Daedalus, they were filled in on what has been happening lately to the ship. It really hit them hard when she informed them of the KIAs that the ATAD and UN Spacy had covered, even worse the death of Roy Fokker, someone they considered more of a friend than commanding officer. It would also explain the few looks that they received from a few Vermillion and Skull pilots when they were still part of UN Spacy, looks that clearly said: Where the fuck where you? In many ways, it made the two of them feel guilty because they were not there when Rick and Vermillion needed them the most. Although, they felt that their presence would not of made a difference if things ended up the same way.

After settling in, the two of them were walking the streets of Macross after visiting Ben's parents, Max's adoptive parents saying their obligatory greetings and to spend some much needed quality time. Once finished, they were taking the long way to the Prometheus, to see Rick.

"Aren't you jar-heads in the wrong area?"

The two men stopped just as they got half way into the hangar deck of the converted super-carrier. Max simply turned his head slightly, glaring at the fighter mechanic that obviously didn't recognized him. From his tone, it was obvious that the feud between the Daedalus and Prometheus crews was still going strong and that it was not just a simple slip of tongue. Unfortunately, Max had already been called a jar-head by one of the Skull pilots as a joke, something he let slide since it was all in fun. But this joker, someone that just came out of nowhere and insulted him, was a different story. "You got something against Marines, pal?"

He looked upset. "You fucking assholes only show up down here when you want to steal some of **our** equipment! So, yeah, I got a fucking problem with you pieces of shit. Fucking jar-head!"

Ben held Max's shoulder, holding him back. "Come one, lil' buddy, he's not worth it." If there was one thing that had really changed in Max, something that Ben noticed, was that he had become more hot-headed, especially when people talk bad about the Corps or other Marines. While he had joined the Corps because of Max, the smaller man came from a long line of Marines. The Corps was something more to Max than just a job and a military force. To him, it was something worth losing your life over. But right now, it really wasn't worth it.

"Hey, I'm talking to you two fuckers. What? Scared I'm gonna scold you? Didn't know Marines had cowards in the ranks."

Even if he joined the Corps for a different reason, he was still a Marine. He let Max go.

"You sound a little mad," Max noted when he turned around, walking back toward the mechanic. "You wanna talk about it?" The mechanic threw down his cover and tools.

"Yeah, let's talk."

The two men clashed together and began trading blows. This immediately attracted the attention of everyone was the listening to the exchange and those that heard the sounds of fighting. Pilots and plane technicians began to hoot and holler as the two men slugged it out right in the middle of the hangar deck. With the knowledge of the close-combat defense techniques that he learned at recruit training, Max was obviously the more dominate fighter, slamming the mechanic down onto the cold deck and clocking him with a hard right hand to side of his head, stunning him long enough to allow him to get back on his feet.

"Don't ever call a Marine a coward." He spat down at the mechanic in disgust.

"Hey, you gonna let the Marines win? Catch!"

The sounds of cheering and quickened footsteps alerted the new Marine. He suddenly ducked down, watching a broom head flash over his head. Springing back up, he caught the mechanic by the arm and used his momentum to slam him down on the deck once more with a shoulder throw. Keeping hold of his arm, he twisted it and bent it down applying as much pain as humanly possible to the mechanic. There was a sudden snap and a scream of pain echoed throughout the entire hold when one of the bones inside his forearm snapped and broke. Before anyone could react, the presence of a ranking officer was called to attention.

"Officer on deck!"

The whole section became silent, with the exception of the man crying in pain, when the Captain stepped into view. His cold eyes surveyed the surrounding men and women before he looked down at the injured man. He took one sniff of the air before he narrowed his eyes, his hand suddenly grasping Max by the neck and slamming him against the fuselage of a Valkyrie cockpit, his feet dangling severala couple feetoff the deck. He spoke with an icy tone that put the fear of God into Max.

"Why is one of my crewmen crying like a bitch on the deck, Marine? Why is his arm broken?" He released his hold slightly when he noticed the boy choking. "Your life depends on your answer. Speak."

"S-sir, the c-crewmen had attacked me from b-behind w-w-with a weapon. I r-reacted according in s-self defense. I did not mean to break his arm, Sir!" Max barely got out, his eyes unwillingly locked with Sesshoumaru golden orbs.

He looked at one of the ranking officers present. "Is this true, Lieutenant?"

The Lieutenant nodded, scared to be under gaze of the ship's captain. "Aye, sir! The whole incident was started and instigated by the crewman, sir." Sesshoumaru released Max, doing him a favor of adjusting his appearance and dusting his shoulder's off.

"Carry on with your business, Marines." Max and Ben nodded before heading off in the direction where Rick was located, who happened to watch the whole scene from the beginning. "Lieutenant, call a Corpsman and have this man taken to sick bay. Once he's treated, I want him thrown in a brig."

"Aye-aye, sir! Right away, sir!"

While the Captain continued with his business on the SDF-1's primary flat-top, Rick and the two marines were finally having their long awaited reunion, though it was a little over-shadowed by the altercation that happened just moments ago. Despite Max being throttled by the silent and deadly Sesshoumaru and the throbbing pain from the developing bruise on his back, the mood between the men was mellow, but the looks in their eyes clearly describe that they were excited to be back together.

"Oh jeez, it's great to see you guys again!" he exclaimed, shaking their hands. "When did you get back to the ship?"

"Great to see you too, Skipper. We boarded ship just this afternoon and settled in over at HQ." said Ben. "We didn't get to come back to the squadron, but don't worry good buddy. As long as Ben Dixon is around, nothing will go wrong! WHA HA HA HA!" he laughed confidently.

Rick joined in, not really caring that they wouldn't be under his command again. He saw it coming. Just having them back was better than anything else that's been happening to him. "Oh man, I really missed that. Max, I almost didn't recognized you until I saw the glasses. What happened to your hair?"

Max passed his hand over his head, running his fingers through his short crop of brown hair, or whatever remained of it. "Appearance and uniform regulations. They hacked it on our first day. I kinda like it better like this, really. Easier to deal with in the morning."

"You know, Skip, we heard about Roy," Ben began, but Rick cut him off.

"Roy? Roy who?" Ben gave him a weird look.

"You know, Roy Fokker! Your pal and the CAG."

Rick shook his head. "Never heard of the guy. You must be thinking of someone else. UN Spacy doesn't have a CAG, yet."

It suddenly hit Max like a ton of bricks. There was an unspoken rule when it came to those that had died in combat or from combat injuries during war time, something the has been practiced in the US Navy and now UN Spacy. Because of the emotional attachments between squadron pilots, especially wing-mates, when a fellow pilot dies, it was common for wing and squadron mates to deny the existence of that individual. It was their way of dealing with the emotional stress caused by the loss and not to bring down morale. Rick was also following that rule.

Max elbowed Ben, shaking his head. "Yeah, sorry Rick. I guess we're still thinking of this guy we met at the Island."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Everyone makes that mistake." Rick climbed up the service ladder of his fighter, reaching inside the cockpit and pulling out a six pack of beer. "Wanna share a cold one with me?"

Ben chuckled. "Didn't know you drank, Skipper."

"I don't." He tosses each of them a can before setting the rest back in his plane. "Always a first for everything."

"I thought drinking wasn't allowed on ship, except for Macross City." Max wondered, popping open his can.

"Geez..." Rick popped open his own can. "You can't fight a war if you're afraid of alcohol." His words were more of a quote than anything else, one that the two men recognized. "How about a toast?"

"To friends!" Ben raised his can. Rick nodded, raising his own.

"To fallen comrades."

* * *

**Meltran Queadol Garmanna Battleship**  
**Meltraedi Special Forces Flagship**

For many Micronian days, Miriya had floated within the regeneration tanks, the special liquid enhancing the regeneration rate of her body several fold. Even with the enhanced healing, it took her overtwenty Micronian days before the shredded holes in her arms, legs and torso could be completely restored before she was allowed to return to duty.

During her healing process, Miriya was haunted by nightmares from the battle. Her mind was like a broken record, repeating the battle between her and the Micronian Devil pilot, torturing her over and over. Even during the short periods of time when was awake while inside the tank, she only saw the image of the Micronian fighter spraying it's weapon at point blank range, claiming victory over her. She repeatedly saw the blow the Micronian delivered to her, giving him the opening needed. But the most haunting memory was when she was laying on the deck, staring up in fear with the barrel of the Micronian's weapon just mere inches from her face. She was defeated. She was going to be killed by a mere Micronian. But she didn't die. The Micronian had ran out of ammunition and left after saluting her. To Miriya, she was not just defeated.

She was completely broken.

Instead of death, she was allowed to live, haunted by these images, these memories of the battle. She was allowed to live to see the pity in the eyes of fellow Quadrano pilots, pity from her fellow Meltran. Even worse, she was made of fool of by Khyron, who planted the seed of her destruction when he told her about the Micronian Devil. Her defeat only fueled his own ego and made her the laughing stock of the 7th Mechanized Space Division and the Zentraedi.

She had only one last resort.

"Khyron, come in at once!" snapped an irritable Azonia.

"Azonia..."

The Meltraedi commander turned to Miriya, pleased to see that she was up and about once more. She needed her help to deal with Khyron. "Miriya, I'm glad you're fine now after being.." She paused to change her wording on the subject. "Well, I'm glad you're better. I'm going to need you're help with that damn male again."

"Well, I..."

Azonia paused. "Miriya, what is wrong?"

Miriya steeled herself. "Commander. I have come here to request for you permission to become a Micronian spy." Azonia stepped back, shocked.

"What in the bloody..? Are you serious? Miriya, why would an excellent pilot like yourself wish to become a Micronian spy? It just doesn't make sense!"

Her fist clenched tightly, her nails nearly drawing blood from her palms. "Azonia, I have no choice!"

"What? Oh..." Azonia saw the determination in Miriya's eyes. Although her career brought her to the path of command and control, the mind of a combat pilot was not unfamiliar to her. Miriya had been with the Quadrano Battalion since it had first formed and the Quaedluun-Rau first being introduced, herself being in command of Meltraedi fleets long before that. Miriya had never approached her for favors or permission for anything as long as she was allowed to combat the enemy. When Miriya was defeated for the first time, she knew that she would be devastated and would wish to extract revenge on the Micronian pilot.

But nothing so drastic!

"I see..."

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**  
**1000m AGL over Las Vegas, Nevada**

"_I repeat, Captain Kusanagi, remove the SDF-1 from your position over the city and Vegas airspace. You're causing panic in the populace below!_"

"North American Command, this ship is detaining over 60,000 refugees from Macross Island. Under UN Spacy regulations during war time, this ship must retain it's present altitude over population centers until an optimal location is found to release the refugees." Sesshoumaru shot back, his voice calm and cool.

"_Captain, you know that is impossible considering you're order!_"

"Impossible or not, this is an emergency situation. The _Macross_ will remain at it's present altitude until those orders are changed. SDF-1, out." He set down the phone, a smirk forming on his face as he leaned back onto his chair.

Megumi leaned over to Kim and spoke in a low tone. "Is it me, or is the Captain enjoying pissing off high command and all the aerospace control officers that keep calling?" Kim shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably. This is the sixth city that we've been over in the past couple weeks and every time EAC (Earth Aerospace Control) calls, they sound more ticked off at the captain."

Since the orders to set sail for Los Angeles had been given several days ago, the bridge officers had thought that orders to allow civilians to disembark were finally given and everyone would be going home. Unfortunately that wasn't true. Captain Sesshoumaru had pulled UN Spacy protocol out of nowhere and ordered the crew to began emergency operations for low-earth orbit in close proximity to the ground. So far, the ship had flown over Los Angeles, Phoenix, Dallas, Kansas City, Denver and now Las Vegas. Despite their feelings, they followed his orders without question, placing their trust in his decision making as they always have.

"Captain Sesshoumaru has many enemies in high command, girls," said Lisa as she entered the bridge. "While this operation is for the benefit of the civilians and to inflict change within the chain of command, he is also relieving a little stress. So, don't mind the Captain if he looks a little to pleased with himself whenever EAC comes calling, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Captain, that message President Clinton received earlier was for you." She handed him the piece of paper, smiling. Sesshoumaru glanced at it for a short moment before handing it back to her.

"Claudia, set course for Toronto."

* * *

End of Chapter 21

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Just a short filler before things really start to pick up speed. No one really knows what Max's real hair color is so I just said it was brown. Think about it. No one really has that color of hair unless they're Zentraedi. Minmei has dark blue hair, which could also been black. It's possible.

Next is Chapter 22: Danger Zone


	23. Chapter 22: Danger Zone

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 22: Danger Zone

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**  
**1000m AGL outside of Toronto**

"Captain, I'm detecting objects entering the atmosphere closing rapidly on our position," Vanessa reported. "Confirmed enemy squadron consisting of fighters, battle pods and command units."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Just before we could disembark the civilians. Claudia, adjust altitude positive Z at 10 meters per second and move us away from the city. I do not want any casualties on the ground."

"Aye-aye, sir. Increasing ship's altitude, 10 meters per second and setting a course north of Toronto. We'll be 20 kilometers from the city limit in 10 minutes captain." said Claudia.

"That is fine," he nodded. "We'll hold out position there and combat the enemy. Sound general quarters and prepare all stations for combat. Scramble all available fighters."

"Aye, sir!" said Lisa. She picked up the hand-set at Sammie's station. "Enemy attack! Enemy attack! This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill! Scramble orders to all veritechs! Scramble orders to all veritechs!"

Megumi spoke up. "Sir, should I contact HQ for assistance?"

"We can't do that, Reinhart," stated Lisa. "When the Captain began protesting and demanding his orders to be change, he forfeited any help from headquarters. We're on our own."

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Kim. "They would just leave us as sitting ducks? I can't believe headquarters could be so cold hearted. What about the citizens?"

"Expendable." Sesshoumaru simply stated.

"How about we use that new barrier system to protect the whole ship?" asked Vanessa.

"It'll cancel out our whole weapon systems, not onlythe Main gun like the pin-point barrier," Claudia stated. "You know how the Captain feels about losing the offensive power of the ship."

"I'll keep your suggestion in mind, Miss Leeds, in case the enemy deploys additional forces." He looked at Sammie. "Status on our fighter wing."

"Bats, Green Knights and Red Devils are in the air, Captain. Black Knights and Avengers preparing for take-off, now. Skull and Blue squadrons preparing for take-off followed by White, Vermillion, Yellow and Purple, sir."

"Megumi, contact Colonel Kusanagi and ask her if the new VE-3G Growler is ready for combat."

"Aye, sir."

"Lieutenant Hunter, you're squadron is already in the air and you're clear for take-off. Good hunting." said Sammie.

"_Roger._" A pause. "_Hunter to Delta-One, I've cleared the cats. Skull-Leader is now airborne_."

Claudia gasped. "Did he say Skull Leader?"

Lisa nodded. "That's right. 1st Lieutenant Rick Hunter is now UN Spacy CAG and has taken over command of Skull Squadron and Skull-001."

The young black woman had a sad smile as she watched the famous VF-1S of the Skull join with the rest of the carrier wing. "Well, Roy would of liked that..."

"Captain, the Colonel said that the new fighters are completed but are not ready for deployment. The problem is that she does not have any personnel trained for the job."

He nodded. "Very well. I'll deal with that issue at another time. Status on the enemy?"

Vanessa checked her monitors. "Enemy still closing, sir."

"Have the Skull and Red Devil's intercept that formation."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

"_This is Skull Leader to wing. Enemy radar contact in sixty seconds, arm all long range missiles and slave to my paint_." came the voice of Rick. 

"Devil-Evil, roger!"

"Devil-Good, Roger skip."

"Devil-Ugly, Roger."

"Devil-Bad, roger!"

"Devil-Lead to Skull-Lead, Red Devil's have Jackhammer missiles armed and are now slaving to Skull-001's system."

"_Enemy units in range... FIRE!_"

Jackhammer and Firebird missiles from Valkyries and Strike Eagles flew through the the orange and red sky toward the enemy just as dusk was setting in. The missiles flew high into the air, climbing rapidly before intercepting enemy forces. Explosions from direct impacts or from sub-munitions littered the darkening sky, creating an eerie illumination just as the sun disappeared over the western horizon. Fighters and pods that broke through the initial attack engaged the Valkyries and Strike Eagles. The sky over Toronto turned into a gigantic aerial battlefield, something that has not happened since the end of the Global War. It was the biggest fur-ball since the enemy conducted an airborne assault on the SDF-1 months ago, and the first ever experienced by the rookie pilots.

Within the first five minutes of combat, the over-confident and poorly trained pilots were instantly weeded out, though their numbers only represented a very minuscule fraction of the interception wing. The two squadrons immediately broke formation in pairs to engage enemy units in deadly dog fights. Like in nearly all earth-side aerial encounters, Spacy and Marine pilots were dropping enemy units like flies, using their experience in atmospheric flight to their advantage. But the enemy still had the numbers game in their corner, pilots and fighters were still being lost, though not in such a dramatic rate as few months ago.

"Devil-Four, Skull-Lead, you got four bandits on your tail!"

"_Thanks Ben. Watch this!_"

Skull-001 suddenly hit the brakes and transformed into guardian mode, it's legs were thrown forward and the engines ignited to full power, forcing the Valkyrie to reverse direction within a few seconds. Rick's fighter flew right over the four Zentraedi fighters, his GU-11 starting up with a loud whine of it's inner barrels revolving at high-speed before it roared, spitting out a stream of hot death. His gun pod was supplemented by the quad ROV-20 head laser turret under the cockpit of his fighter. Within a few seconds, Rick dropped the four enemy fighters with a quick spray of both weapons before converting back to fighter mode and rejoining the battle.

"Hey Skull Leader, that was some mighty fine flying but you gotta be more careful. WOAH!"

Ben caught sight of the enemy fighter preparing to shoot him down. With a quick jerk of the stick his fighter rolled down, the enemy particle cannons missing him by a few meters. He then inverted his fighter while his mind give the bird the mental image of converting to battloid mode, then fired a quick burst of 78mm caseless that almost literally cut the fighter in half. Ben felt a home inside the VF/A-3E he was piloting mostly because there wasn't that many controls that he had to deal with, everything he needed being located on the HOTAS and between his ears. It was much easier than the VF-1 and it's 57 different controls.

"Holy shit! Look at Devil-Three go!"

A sole VF/A-3E was all over the sky, flying rings around enemy pods and fighters. It was constantly switching between all three modes, performing high-gee maneuvers that seemed to defy gravity and tax it's pilot's body. Many of the pilots wondered how could the Colonel be here if she was with the Black Knights. But, the veteran Ace pilots who have served since the beginning of the war knew those moves the fighter was performing and who did them best.

Max Sterling was back and here to stay.

"Nice moves there, lil' buddy." said Ben.

"Nothing better than a little combat to get the blood pumping and the rust out of your system," Max replied, his chest rising and falling as the adrenaline pumped through his body. "Time to score some major frags!"

"Cut the scuttlebutt, leathernecks!" snapped Devil-Lead, Captain Smith. She and her wing-mate formed up in front of three and four. "We got another formation coming in from our eight and coming in fast. Sterling, you take lead for Evil; Dixon, take Good; form up with the Skull. I'll take everyone else and intercept with the Knights."

"Roger, ma'am."

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"Sir, image on radar starting to become unstable. We're being jammed." Vanessa reported.

"Can you isolate the jamming signal?"

"I'll try, Sir."

_Seems like the enemy is trying something_, he thought to himself, moving to the radar station. "Cancel that request. Give me a sat-map of the surrounding area up to 1000 kilometers."

"Aye, sir."

Sesshoumaru studied the map for a short moment, rubbing his chin. He gestured to a long chain of mountains. "What is the estimated height of this mountain range?"

"According to the satellite read-out... each mountain averages over 1200 meters, sir."

He snickered. "Large enough to conceal several enemy attack vessels. Interesting." He turned to Claudia. "Turn the ship 45 degree to port and prepare to fire the main gun."

Lisa looked curious. "Sir?"

"The enemy is most likely attempting to hide the approach of capital ship support by using ECM to jam our radar. The only logical place to hide their presence and approach would be the other side of the mountain range, as the surrounding area around Toronto is flat land or water."

She nodded. "Sammie, get a pair of Cat's Eyes in the air with escorts."

"Aye-aye, Commander."

"Lieutenant Reinhart, inform Toronto officials and local law enforcement to have civilians take shelter indoors. We do not know if the battle will actually fall to ground level, but their safety takes priority over anything else."

"Aye, Captain. Now contacting Toronto police department."

"Sir, main gun set at 90 degrees and is ready to fire at your command."

"_This is Cat's Eye one-oh-four, we're now airborne and heading to designated coordinates_."

"Copy that, Cat's Eye one-zero-four, Delta One confirms coordinates," Sammie stated. "Delta One to Prometheus, all personnel clear the flight deck. Cat's Eye one-zero-seven, you're clear for take-off. Set heading for coordinate delta-phi-seven-four, quadrant three."

"_Roger, Bridge._"

Sesshoumaru walk to the front of the bridge, watching the veritech fighters battling enemy pods in the distant skies. Despite his order to move the battle fortress away from Toronto and climb to a higher altitude, he had to keep the ship on station close to the city in the possibility that the enemy turns their attention to the populace below. He was also hesitant in the use of the new barrier system, another idea proposed by Doctor Emile Lang. The last two bungles by the good doctor, the issue concerning the ship's gravity pods and the weapon systems problems cause by the pin-point barrier, still over-shadowed his contributions to the ship and to mankind. It was not that he did not trust the doctor, but he did not trust his untested inventions and systems.

"_Cat's Eye one-oh-four to Delta One. Enemy ships in sight and confirm presence of four cruisers, four destroyers and seven frigates along with small corvette-class craft. Coordinates delta-phi-seven-niner!_"

"Lieutenant Porter, clear all fighters out of that sector immediately. Claudia, prioritize cruisers and set the main gun for wide dispersal."

"Delta One to all fighters in zones four, five, seven and ten. Clear out for firing of main gun!"

Claudia turned to her weapons console. "Targeting coordinates delta-phi-seven-niner. Main gun ready, sir!"

"Fire!"

The bridge crew watched as energy collected between the two gigantic booms of the main cannon began it's initial charge. Within fifteen seconds, a blinding flash of light cut through the sky and a thunderous roar echoed throughout the country side as the main gun discharged. With the beam set for wide dispersal, it did not have the as much power or range as it would with a concentrated blast, but it could attack multiple targets at one time. The wide beam engulfed five ships at one time, instantly demolishing the targeted cruiser and heavily damaging another cruiser, two destroyers and two frigates while at the same time vaporizing over a hundred enemy pods and fighters. When the beam finally dissipated, the targeted ship immediately exploded while others were drifting to the ground, permanently disabled. Only a single frigate remained aloft, listing heavily to one side.

Sesshoumaru nodded at the handiwork of his weapons chief. "Target next vessel with primary turrets and fire at will until the main gun is prepared. Continue firing at your discretion." He turned to Sammie. "Special orders Sigma-Phi-Delta-Lambda-Two-Two-Niner. I want those cruisers on the ground destroyed immediately. Authorize the Black Sheeps to use Massive Ordinance Air-Burst munitions. I'll take responsibility."

"Roger, Captain." Sammie switched her channel. "Delta One to Daedalus. Prepare Black Sheeps squadron for take-off for air-to-ground assault. Confirmed authorization sigma-phi-delta-lambda-two-two-niner, MOAB."

"_Really?_" came an excited voice on the other. "_Jesus H. Christ! Sammie, you just made out day! Orders confirmed, Black Sheeps ready for lift-off in ten._"

* * *

**Zentraedi Queadol Magdomilla Strike Cruiser**  
**7th Mechanized Space Division Command Ship**

The gigantic ship shook hard as another salvo from enemy fire rocked the ship. Grel had to hold onto the consoles in front of him on the bridge just to keep from falling down. Smoke was billowing from the lower deck, fires breaking out from electrical shortages and surges that causes console malfunctions and explosions. Although he was a loyal Zentraedi to Khyron, he damned the **back-stabber** for giving the order not to fire until he arrived on the bridge. If there was one thing known about Khyron, it was that he did not liked to be disobeyed, no matter what.

Just as the ship rocked from another impact against it's hull, Khyron stumbled through the portal, a snarl on his face accompanied by a trail of blood pouring down from his forehead where he must have hit his head on the way to his bridge. "What the hell is going on? Status report!"

"Lord Khyron, the Micronian ship opened fired on us once we passed over the mountain range. It caught us completely by surprise. We have already lost five ships in their initial barrage and six more from follow up strikes. They're tearing our fleet to shreds!" Grel shouted, panic in his voice.

"Well, why didn't you open fire, you fool?" Khyron snapped.

"You ordered us not to until you arrived!"

Khyron slug Grel across the jaw. "You idiot of a Zentraedi, use common sense!" Khyron looked at the image of the SDF-1 in anger. That feeling suddenly drained away from his face when he saw the build up of energy at the front of the Micronian ship. "Oh no!"

Khyron put his arms up in futile defense. The image on the screen become a blinding light and his command cruiser shook hard, throwing the small yet powerful Zentraedi down onto the deck as the ship listed to one side. When the ship re-oriented itself, Khyron pulled himself up to his feet and looked at the displays. It seemed that another four ships was lost in that attack, each one either drifting to the surface to crash land or destroyed in mid-air. He slammed his hands onto his console, snarling viciously.

"Can we still fire?" he snapped at his staff down on the lower deck.

"Yes, m'lord!"

"Have all battle worthy ships target the enemy vessel's main battery and bridge. Fire at will!"

"As you wish, m'lord!"

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"It's strange, sir. The enemy isn't even putting up a fight. It's like shooting clay pigeons at a carnival," noted Lisa. "It looks like the ones attacking us are the aggressors, but this is really not like them."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I know what you mean." He moved from the front of the bridge, sitting down on his chair. "I think they have something up their sleeve once again. These could just be decoy ships. Have our fighters engage the enemy cruisers and cease firing of ship batteries. I want the new barrier system on-line ASAP."

"Aye, sir." Lisa turned to the crew. "Weapons Chief, cease-fire and reduce weapon power levels to minimum. Kim, have barrier control initiate the new omni-directional barrier at once. Sammie, contact the Colonel and give her the go to attack the enemy ships."

"Confirming weapons safe and moving to standby," said Claudia.

"Attention barrier control, priority orders from the bridge. Omni-directional barrier move to standby."

"Delta One to Marine-Lead, priority one orders. Black and Green Knights are clear to attack enemy vessels at coordinates Delta-phi-seven-four. Delta One, Daedalus, confirm launch orders for Bats squadron. Captain Polyansky, the deck is clear and you're clear for take-off."

"_This is Bat Leader,_" came a female voice. "_Roger, Delta One._"

"_Delta One, Marine-Lead, orders confirmed. It's about damn time!_"

Kim turned to the Lisa. "Commander, Omni-Directional barrier is coming online... now."

Vanessa eyes widened. "Sir, energy spike from alien vessels! They're firing right at us!"

"What?" Sesshoumaru snapped in surprise. He suddenly became worried, expecting the new barrier system to fail immediately.

But, his worries were dashed away almost instantly. The gigantic bubble that surrounded the Macross took the full force of the enemy barrage, leaving the SDF-1 in a full 360 degree barrier that protected it at all angles. The Captain let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding, dropping back down into his seat. Maybe he second guessed Dr Lang prematurely.

-----

"_This is Black-Four, I'm over the target area. Black-Lead, it's you're call._"

"_Glass them._"

"_Pickle, pickle!_"

The VF/A-3C pulled off as it released it's center-line payload. The MOAB, or Massive Ordinance Air-Burst was the most powerful conventional weapon carried by the Marine Corps fighter wings. It was the only conventional weapon that was in the kiloton destructive energy rating. The first time the MOAB was used by the Corps was during the battle of Mars Base Serra, when the Black Sheeps dropped over twenty four MOABs on enemy positions lining the Valles Marineris canyon chain. Because of the lack of oxygen, the MOABs destructive force was cut in half. As the bomb dropped, it's air-drag chute deployed, slowing the weapons descent to the ground. As it reached a certain altitude over the downed Zentraedi cruiser, a humongous and thick cloud of oxygen enriched highly volatile explosive dust engulfed a full 200 meter area over the ship. Suddenly, a small explosion at the base of the cloud ignited the fuel and it quickly spread in the blink of an eye.

The areas surrounding the mountain range was filled with a blinding white light, followed the a massive shock-waves created by several fuel-air explosions. The MOAB fuel-air explosives caused immense thermobaric over-pressures that literally crushed the hulls of the alien war ships and created fires of plasma the turned the hardened metals of the ships into solidious lava and slag, annihilating the surrounding wilderness, turning much of the dirt into glass. Each explosion was accompanied by a mushroom cloud, turning each target zone into an eerie sight for all those to see.

"_Black-Lead to Delta One. Fire mission complete._"

"_Roger, Black-Lead. Move to coordinates Delta-Theta-Seven-Two and remain on station until further orders are given_."

"_Copy that, Delta One. Black Sheeps climbing to coordinates Delta-Theta-Seven-Two. We'll be on station. You need something glassed, all you have to do is ask! Out_."

As the Black Sheeps soared up into the clouds at higher altitude, the Black and Green Knights swooped down onto the enemy ships launching a barrage of AMM-1 Stilettos, AMM-30 Jackhammers and AMM-54 Firebird missiles before dropping down to their hulls and laying down fire onto defending pods and turrets. A few pairs from each squadron attacked from the rear, their ordinance connecting directly to the exposed engine exhaust ports of the ships. But even with their vicious attacks, they were only dealing minor to moderate damage to the ships and not one single fighter was able to breach the ship's hull to go access to the inner decks. Without pause, the alien ships continued to advance on the SDF-1, firing relentlessly at their erect barrier.

"Marine-Lead, Green-Axe, I'm detecting high energy spikes from the SDF-1, can you confirm?"

Ayame turned her battloid's head to scan the ship. She nodded to herself. "Yeah, I'm picking it up now. Macross, Marine-Lead, we're detecting major energy spikes from the ship. Is everything alright?"

"_Negative, negative! Situation is critical!_" came the frantic reply from Commander Hayes. "_The omni-directional barrier is over-loading! All units clear out now!_"

"HOLY SHIT!" Ayame cried, directing her fighter away from the battle fortress. "MARINES, BUG-OUT!"

"_All Valkyries, clear out now!_" came the cry from Skull Leader.

"All units throttle up to zone five. Hit the afterburners and bug-out now!" Ayame shouted over the tac-net. She glanced at a mirror, her eyes widened at the sight of the barrier rapidly expanding, engulfing everything in it's path. She looked to her left and right, seeing both Valkyries and Strike Eagles keeping pace with her as her fighter surpassed Mach 2 and continued to accelerate.

"_Devil-Four, hit the afterburners! Ben, come on! BEN!_"

"_I can't help it Rick, I'm not gonna make it! I'm-AAHH_­-"

Static.

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

Lisa stood at the front of the bridge, staring out at the destruction caused by the barrier over-load. The energy contained in the barrier cascaded outward, destroying everything within the twenty-five mile radius of the ship. Below the ship was a gigantic crater surrounded by skeletons of structures that was once the city of Toronto. Even with their distance and altitude from the city, it was wiped out, erased from the face of the Earth. Tears trickled from Lisa's eyes, her fist slamming onto lexan window in front of her. Thousands of lives were lost today because of the enemy and their trust in an untested system, and she knew because of this incident the possibility of returning the refugees back onto solid ground would be denied.

"Status report?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Life-support and gravity control still functioning properly, sir." reported Megumi. "Communications is still working."

"Engineering is reporting heavy damage the omni-directional barrier section including crew casualties. Sick bay is preparing to receive the injured as we speak." reported Kim. "Engineering also reports minor damage to engine sub-sectionsdue to barrier over-load. They have informed us to expect a reduction in overall speed of the ship."

"Radar and sensors operational, Sir. Half of the remaining enemy squadron was destroyed by the cascading field. I'm detecting three retreating enemy ships that survived."

Megumi turned to the Captain. "Sir, I'm receiving a message from Ontario sub-command." She frowned. "I don't think it's good news."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I already know, Miss Reinhart." He turned toward the bridge hatch. "Commander Hayes, you have the con. I'll take the message in my radio room."

Lisa nodded to his departing form, wiping the tears from her eyes. She sat down in the Captain's chair, hugging herself as a cold shiver went up her spine.

"Claudia, once we recover all our fighters, set course to the coordinates of the South Ataria Islands, the old location of Macross Island."

"Aye-aye, ma'am." She paused. "What do you think is going happen now?"

"Knowing our luck as of late, we're going back to space."

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - UNMC HQ**

Ayame sat back in her chair, staring up the ceiling after typing out the last of the letters that she would send out to the families of her deceased Marines. She had lost three pilots just one week ago fighting the enemy over the area that use to be the Canadian city of Toronto, Ontario. Of the three, two of them were young pilots fresh from Halls Creek and the other being Ben Dixon, Max's adoptive brother and best friend. Ironically, she would never get to meet the family of those two Marines when she sent out the letters, but Ben's family lived right here on the SDF-1 in Macross City. Even though Captain Smith, Ben's squadron commander, and Rick wished to do the honors, she knew that it was something that she had to do herself.

She ignored the warning from the bridge of a modular transformation that would return the Macross back into it's standard configuration in favor of what has happened within after the previous battle. The North American Ontario Quadrant sub-command had re-considered their offer of allowing the citizens of Macross to settle in their area, rejecting the SDF-1 due to the destruction caused by the barrier over-load that destroyed the city of Toronto, leaving a gigantic crater in it's aftermath. This was soon followed by supported demands from multiple local governments, the UEF Supreme Command and the UEG to set course to the Pacific and remain there until further orders are given. So far, no orders have received, but supplies and replacement pilots have been coming in at regular intervals, adding for the foreshadow that the SDF-1 Macross, it's crew and it's civilian compliment was not welcome on Earth anymore.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts, much to her relief. "Enter."

"Am I bothering you, Ma'am?" asked Keiichi, rubbing the back of his with a sheepish expression.

She smiled, thankful that she could get her mind off of everything else. Keiichi usually had good news whenever he came into her office. But her smile suddenly fell when she saw the brown skinned, platinum-silver haired, green-eyed women following in behind him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

_Oh, great, now she's pissed off_, thought Keiichi. "She sorta insisted that she see you, ma'am. Sorry I didn't give you a fair warning."

"Whatever," she snapped, folding her arms over her chest. "What do you want, Morisato?"

He handed her a manila folder. "Just wanted to tell you that modifications have been complete for the twelve VF/A-3 fighters that we received earlier this month. They are 3E models, but we converted them to the 3F model using the new cockpits we had in storage. They come standard with two AN/ALQ-120 Advanced Tactical Jamming System pods on firm-points seven and eight will also have an APS-201 rotary radar dish like that on the AWACS connected to a specialized booster pack that the egg-heads from OTEC and UN Spacy came up with for the Valkyries. With some modifications, we mounted them on the new EA-18G _Growler_ advanced electronic warfare attack fighter without interfering with the transformation of the fighter. If you need a fighter capable of advanced electronic warfare, you name it, we probably got it on the fighter somewhere."

She widened her eyes, reading the report. "That's a lot of weight for just a single fighter. They won't fly in atmosphere."

Keiichi frowned. "I'll be blunt with you, ma'am. I don't believe we're going to be allowed back on Earth after what happened last week."

"I know." She sighed. "We'll have pilots for these birds within a couple weeks. What about the rest of the wing?"

He pulled out a paper, setting it in front of her. "The designs we took from UN Spacy gives the Valkyries reactive armor equalor betterthan of our Strike Eagles, a typical space velocity of 11.4 kilometers per second delta-v, mini-missile ejection ports and insane maneuverability. One of these new Valks can do the job of ten others."

She glanced at the paper, seeing the blue prints. "And you need permission from me to start working on armor for the Strike Eagles?"

"Actually, no." She blinked. "I need your authorization to have OTEC send us more replacement engines for our fighters. The Macross automated factory cannot produce the smaller FF-2079J since they are geared mostly for Valkyries. They are going to produce the packs for the Valkyries with the special modifications that allow them to be use on Strike Eagles."

"What? No extra armor?"

"Ma'am, even if the Valkyries get that reactive armor, our fighter's standard armor is still superior to theirs. The only thing UN Spacy has that's more tough than our fighters is when they load up a Valkyrie with that GBP-1S armor and missile system. Our armor is on par with destroids, and that saying a lot because you're still alive."

"No shit, huh?" She signed the permission document. "Here's my authorization, and I expect regular reports on test bed progress, or you're ass is grass, you hear me, Captain?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He quickly saluted and departed from the office, leaving the two women alone together.

"And why exactly are you here?" Ayame asked in the cold tone. The beautiful women in the tan business suit with identical skin, eye and hair color of the Colonel merely shrugged her shoulder from her seat on a couch. "Just tell me what you want and get out of here, Urd."

The woman, Urd, crossed her arms in front of her, smiling sadly at the Colonel. "Can't a mother see her daughter once in a while?"

Ayame's eyes narrowed. "I've told you once and I'll only tell you once more, you goddess bitch, you're not my mother." She stood up and leaned over her desk, snarling at the woman. "My birth mother was a drug addict that left me for dead when I was born. The only mother I've known died when Japan was bombed back in '96. So don't come around me with this bullshit about being my mother!"

Urd looked at her evenly. "You do know that a Goddess cannot lie, right?"

"And they don't tell the whole truth, either." she retorted.

"Not even our hair, our eyes and skin do not convince you?"

"Merely a coincidence."

Urd sighed, her eyes casting down to look at the floor. "And... if you did believe that I was you're real birth mother?" Her head tilted up when she heard the sound of round in a gun being chambered and laid on the desk. She could feel the look of hatred being directed her way. "I see..." Tears started to spill from her eyes as she stood up. "I just want to let you know that I am you're real mother, Ayame. I didn't want to abandon you, but Father gave me no choice... I.." She turned away, quickly leaving the officer.

Ayame sat back down on her chair as the door slammed shut. She let out a deep sigh as she stared at the ceiling once more. "I'm sorry, mother, but this is the way it has to be."

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Macross City**

The Colonel wasn't the only one struggling with problems both personal and professional. Recently promoted 2nd Lieutenant Maximillian Sterling sat himself at the bar in one of the two steak houses that resided in Macross City. It was here that he shared the last moments with Ben, the man that he unofficially called brother, just a couple hours before he gave his life in the line of duty.

"Can I help you, mister?" asked a cook behind the counter.

"Giant sirloin steak, medium rare and a beer."

"Coming right up."

They had moved to Macross Island when his father's eye sight was fading and the Corps grounded him from air combat, transferring him to Macross AFB and ultimately the commanding officer of a military police battalion that guarded the fortress. He met Ben at Macross Junior High School during a scuffle instigated by a few bullies that didn't like his dyed hair. Ben had came to the rescue and they two soon became best friends. They were best friends throughout their last years of junior high and brothers through school. Because of their friendship, their parents also became well acquainted with each other. It was Ben that comforted him when his parents died in the first terrorist attacks by the Anti-U.N. forces, it was Ben that brought joy in his life when many times he just wished to end it all with his own bare hands.

That brought him to the subject of Ben's parents. James and Kathy Dixon didn't really appreciate the bad news of losing their baby boy. It was Ben's parents that adopted him when he lost his family, it was they who took care of him when no one else in his family could do so. When Ben and himself signed up for UN Spacy, they made him promise that he would watch Ben's back and make sure nothing happened to him. The reason for this was because Ben was a little too headstrong at times and it almost always got him into trouble. He made the same promise before they were shipped off to Parris Island. Their reaction was bad, both to him and the Colonel, who he accompanied to personally deliver her letter of apology. When they asked both of them to leave, he didn't know if he was welcomed at their home or at their dry cleaning business anymore. He knew that they didn't blame him for Ben's death, but despite the protest of Kathy, he moved all his personal belongings to his quarters at the BOQ on base.

Besides the Corps and Rick, he was now alone. But, he wouldn't let the loss of Ben hold him down. When they both signed up to fight the aliens, they had both made a promise to each other.

_No matter what, we continue to live, even if one of us dies, we shed no tears and move on. Because we will met again, somewhere, somehow._

"Here you go, Mack. One giant sirloin steak, medium rare."

Max stared at the intimidating chunk of sizzling steak that laid in front of him. Taking the bottle of beer in one hand, he held it up in a toast, his eyes gazing to the ceiling as if he was looking right at Ben.

"This one's for you, good buddy."

**An hour later...**

Max groaned as he staggering back to the barracks with a hand over slightly bulging stomach, a few fellow Marines laughing at him as he accidentally ran into a couple walls on the way in.

_I can't believe I ate the whole thing!_

He entered the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of antacids, quickly popping a couple into his mouth and drowning it down with tap water. After stripping down to his skivvies, he piled his pillow at the corner of his bed against the wall, sitting back with a loud groan, playing the waiting game for the antacids to do their assigned duties. For a long moment, he again contemplated everything that he had gained and lost in his life. Frankly, he felt that he got the raw end of the deal, losing his parents, best friend and possibly estranged by the Dixon's.

Once again, he felt that that overwhelming feeling of loneliness and wondered of he could ever find someone who could fill that small void in his heart?

* * *

**Zentraedi Queadol Magdomilla Strike Cruiser**  
**7th Mechanized Space Division Flagship**

"Ha ha ha ha, what a foolish little male!" Azonia laughed over the hyper-link communication.

"Do not laugh at me, you insignificant woman!" Khyron snapped, his face contorted in a look of absolute rage. Behind him, his two subordinate officers Grel and Geraro tried to make themselves invisible to his wrath.

Azonia held a smirk, enjoying her torment of Khyron. "What is there not to laugh at, Khyron? Your little game to destroy the Micronians has once again failed. Not only did you fail, but you managed to lose you're entire fleet save your heavily damaged command ship and two meager little Tou Redir. I'm surprised you even survived at all considering the power of the Micronians arsenal." She leaned forward, close to the view screen. "Tell me, Khyron, were you shaking in your boots?"

She erupted into a round of laughter at the sight of the Back-Stabber's furious face. "You'll pay for you insults, you vile wench. Mark my words, you will pay!" He cut the communication. "GREL!"

"Y-yes, your Lordship?"

Khyron became quiet and calm, sitting down on his damaged chair. "Set a course for the Botoru Fleet at the Factory Satellite. Contact Reno and tell him to have replacements ready. I want the request of a Rineunadou Lojmeuean cruiser to be transfered to our division as soon as possible."

"But, Sir! A gunship monitor of that class is only available for special task-force missions!" Khyron smirked, evilly.

"Reno owes me a couple favors. Just tell him that we have some Meltran trouble and he'll understand perfectly."

His laugh echoed throughout the bridge.

* * *

**Meltran Queadol Garmanna Battleship**  
**Meltraedi Special Forces Flagship**

"Ha ha ha," Azonia laughed once Khyron's image disappeared off screen. "I have always found it interesting how dumb Zentraedi could be at times. The only intelligent one that I have ever met was that wimp Execedor. A small little thing that man is."

"Commander, hyper-space fold detected. The 7th Mechanized Division is leaving."

Azonia waved that information off. "It matters not to me. That mongrel is finally tucking his tail between his legs like a frightened warbler rat and running away." She started chuckled in amusement. "To think how many time these Micronians have defeated the Zentran, it is so amusing. Huh?" She looked at her console, seeing that a message was being sent to her from another ship. "What is it?"

"_Commander Azonia, a large gravitational disturbance as been detected behind the Micronian moon. Data analysis estimates one million de-folding Zentraedi war ships_."

She nearly fell out of her seat. "One million? The Imperial fleet? What in the blood blazes would that vile male of a Commander-in-Chief sent that many ships when we Meltran are already here?" He voice rose in anger at the last few words. She slammed her fist onto her arm-rest. "I want you to monitor every ship in that fleet."

"_It is as you wish m'lady._"

"Communication, I want a link established when their flagship arrives." She ground her teeth. _First that idiot Khyron disappears and now Dolza sends more males to the Micronian star system when we Meltran can handle everything ourselves. Who does he think he is, not trusting in the Meltran's fighting capabilities. One of my ships from this Quadrano Fleet is as good as five Zentraedi ships._

"M'lady, communication with Zentraedi Flagship has been established."

"Very well." She calmed herself down, relaxing in her chair. It wouldn't be right for her to show her dislike of the male presence at the moment considering their fleet strength. When the vid-link was established, she rose her eye at seeing Breetai of all Zentraedi. "Commander Breetai?"

"_Greetings Commander Azonia_," said the hulking Zentraedi. "_I would like to inform you that I here to take **my** command of this sector at once by orders of Commander-in-Chief Dolza_."

"Oh, really? That's quite the fleet that you assembled there, _Commander_," said the title in a mocking tone. "One million ships for just for the Micronians battle fortress?"

"_Of course. From what it seems, you've also had trouble dealing with the Micronians also. Highly disappointing considering the strength of your fleet and Quadranos_."

"Correction, male, I only had trouble dealing with that imbecile Khyron. I believe you know him. Zentran, male, moron, sadistic little commander that likes to ruin plans and orders." Azonia laughed at her little try at Micronian humor.

"_Speaking of which, where is Khyron's Fleet? My scanners do not detect any Zentraedi ships with your formation._"

"If you're wondering if we Meltran have betrayed you Zentran, then no. All but three of Khyron's vessels were single handedly destroyed by the SDF-1 in an attack one week ago. He just recently turned tail and ran just before you arrived." She laughed once more. "You should of seen the look on that stupid males face."

Breetai narrowed his single eye. "_Single handedly, you say? That will be all for now, Azonia. I have more pressing matters to attend to besides speaking with a woman_."

She narrowed her eyes. "I still haven't given my report." Communications was suddenly disconnected. _Damn male!_ "Lieutenant!"

"Yes, m'lady?" asked a beautiful looking red-head Meltran.

"Order the fleet to move away from the Micronian planet at a distance of four light seconds. I want constant monitoring of all Zentraedi activity and reports on any action they take against the Micronian Fortress."

The red-head saluted. "It will be as you command, m'lady Azonia."

_First Khyron's disappearance, then I lose my command of a sector, and now I have to take order's from another male._ She sat back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest, an angry visage painted over her face. _And Khyron's words are of concern. He is an unpredictable Zentraedi and would do anything to get his way. His threats cannot be taken lightly._

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

A calm visage was set upon the face of Commander Lisa Hayes. Though on the outside she was like ice, a habit learned from observing the Captain, on the inside she was angered, saddened and hurt. _We knew it was coming, there was nothing we could do._

Since arriving back to the place where it all started, the location of where Macross Island should of been, the SDF-1 had been taking on supplies around the clock in a 24 hour schedule for the past couple of weeks. They received everything from food supplies that would last the crew and the 70,000 refugees for a maximum of five years to weapons and ammunition. They had even received thermonuclear warheads at the request of the Captain. The SDF-1 received everything they asked for just as long as they follow their orders; To remove their vessel from the proximity of the Earth and not allow any crew or refugees set foot on Earth.

They were banished.

It hurt Lisa the most because the orders were given directly from Supreme Command, the same council that her father belonged to. In many ways she felt betrayed by her father, whose decision making was in fact throwing away the lives over innocents that were at the write place at the wrong time. She wondered whatever happened to the understanding and compassionate Donald Hayes, the man she remembered before she enrolled in the Naval Academy. Even worse, the orders were supported by several governments within the United Nations, especially the North American Ontario quadrant and the French. She couldn't understand why the French would have a problem with the SDF-1 since they were a whole ocean away from the Toronto Incident.

"Kim, give me a status report on anti-gravitational systems."

"Anti-gravitation system is in the green. Engineering promises that there will not be an incident like the last time we used them on Earth." Kim stated, giggling at the last moment. "Sorry, ma'am."

"It's okay, Kim. The Captain really reamed Doc Lang after that incident." Lisa said, giggling also.

"Reamed?" Sammie blinked. "What does that mean?" Everyone else erupted in laughter.

Vanessa shook her head. "Sammie, you can be so naive at times."

"Commander," began Megumi. "It's about to start." Vanessa activated her huge monitor to display the MBS broadcast. They all became quiet as the monitor showed the Captain with President Clinton standing behind him.

"_Ladies and gentlemen of Macross City and the men and women serving about the SDF-1 Macross_," began the Captain in a calm, cool voice. "_This is Captain Sesshoumaru Kusanagi speaking with an important announcement. As many of you have known, ever since our return to Earth, myself and representative Clinton have appealed many times with the United Earth Forces Supreme Command and the United Nations Governing Council for permission to leave the ship and re-settle back on land wherever you may choice. As President Clinton can attest, those request were time and again were turned down and rejected, for reasons which are to complex to explain to you at this time. However, I have always thought that progress was being made on those request... until the events that occurred within the past few weeks._"

The Captain removed his cover, setting it down on the podium. "_By order of the United Earth Forces Supreme Command and the United Earth Government, the SDF-1 Macross along with her crew and passengers are ordered to depart from the Earth and maintain a minimum distance of 500,000 kilometers from the Earth surface outside of lunar orbit. Unfortunately, if we do not cooperate with these orders, we have been warned that we will be attack by elements of our own defense forces. This ultimatum given to us is something that we cannot ignore and do not wish to test to see if it would be true. Therefore, we have taken on supplies and are preparing to leave the surface of the Earth._"

"_In this moment of unthinkable responsibility, I ask for your cooperation and understanding. We must all work for the day that the Earth will accept us back, until then we will survive as best as we can._" A sad visage appeared on his countenance and he lowered his head, unable to face the camera in which thousands of men, women and children listen and watched him. "_This Sesshoumaru can only offer you his most humble apology and ask for your forgiveness for his failure._"

_He blames himself for all this_, thought Lisa, seeing the expression of the Captain's face. _That is the responsibility of the Captain. Anything that happens to this ship rest on the shoulders of the one in responsibility; the Captain. He's going to need all the support he can get._

While Minmei began some sort of speech in support of the Captain, Lisa started to get things into action. "Alright, let's get ready to move out! Give me a status report."

The girls quickly scrambled for their stations. Claudia spoke up first. "Control module shows full power-base throughout the systems."

"Activate anti-gravity control systems. Take her up easily, Claudia."

"Yes, ma'am! Activating anti-gravity control system to two-five percent and increasing by increments of one per second. Ship is rising slowly at two meters per second."

"Engineering reports green light on all gravity pods. They are holding, Commander." reported Kim.

Lisa nodded. "Claudia, set course for Lagrange Point Two. We have over one million Zentraedi warship waiting for us. Let's not have them waiting too long. Anti-Gravity full thrust on my mark."

"Mark."

* * *

End of Chapter 22

* * *

Author's Notes: 

An action packed beginning with a sad ending for this chapter.

From speaking with people that actually live in Toronto, the place is near the great lakes, but the mountains are a little farther than they are in Robotech. So, I just used what is canon in Robotech. ECM can jam radar but only in certain areas. The only way to fully take out radar is to jam it at the source either by destroying it or using a device powerful enough to do so. Khyron was flying an AEW model of the Glaug and was jamming detection for a certain area. The Captain reacted accordingly.

Because of Khyron's utter humiliating defeat, I have a few twists that I will add into the story that will alter the Robotech time-line permanently. The mention of Reno, the Zentraedi in charge of defense of the Robotech Factory Satellite, this early has something to do with it.

Will that stupid movie be next? HELL NO! According to the time-line at the Robotech website, there is a several month distance between 'Paradise Lost' and 'A New Dawn'. The next chapters are going to be filling in between those two episodes.

When will the Marines board a ship again? I'm glad you asked..

Next is Chapter 23: Boarding Action


	24. Chapter 23: Boarding Action

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 23: Boarding Action

* * *

Since the Super Dimensional Fortress One _Macross_ was ordered to leave the Earth, taking along with it the citizens of Macross Island, the ship had taken a synchronous solar orbit several hundred thousand kilometers from the Earth at Lagrange Point 2. Ironically, this placed the Macross in a pincer position with the one million ships of the Zentraedi standing between them at the Earth and the small, yet powerful fleet of the Meltraedi Quadrano Special Forces Fleet on the other side. 

Deep inside the ship, a micronized Miriya Parino was wandering the streets of Macross City. Using the stealth tactics she had learning during her programming stages, she had managed to steal a set of clothes and footwear to allow her to blend in with the Micronians. It was strange uniform consisting of tight stretching pants that came down her mid-calf, a white shirt with some sort of ruffles, something she assumed related to some sort of military reference or ranking and a pair of heeled boots. It was very awkward wearing the boots, but she assumed it was used as some form of balance training.

It took her almost a full week to become accustom to mingling with... males. The first few days, it took nearly all her will power to refrain from beating down and killing the first male that she had seen, now she just treated them with indifference. As she walked the streets, she felt a swirling in the pit of her stomach seeing males and females mingling with each other, even holding hands and other unthinkable gestures. At one point, she actually vomited at seeing a pair pressing lips in agricultural called a park. How could the females stand those horrid creatures?

As she forced herself to become accustom to her surroundings, she had discovered that finding her prey, that Micronian Devil that defeated her, was going to be harder than she thought. The SDF-1 had two different military forces. One was the UN Spacy, those easy to kill Micronian fighters, and the Marine Corps, the elite fighters and land based mecha. Distinguishing uniforms was fairly easy. UN Spacy uniforms were mostly white and blue, with different colored borders signifying rank or station. The Marine Corps had three different uniforms consisting of a strange dark green colored camouflage pattern, another that was khaki brown and olive drab green, while the last was a very dark blue, blue and red. While she was still confused various different uniforms of what the 'civilians' wear, she was sure that the different uniforms within the two military structures represented some sort of ranking or position within the military structure.

"Hey, you."

Miriya whirled around, surprised that someone had managed to sneak up behind her. She was surprised that the person was a female... in a very skimpy type of uniform. How could so much exposed skin be consider a uniform at all! What did the two wrappings around the Micronian female's chest and thighs represent? The Micronian seemed to be trying to balance a few items in her arms while trying to pick up a fallen item. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. Can you help me out and get that for me?" She gestured a the fallen box.

Since the Micronian was a female and looked more like one of the 'civilians', she helped her out and picked up the small box. She realized that Micronians were a diverse people when it came to skin, hair and eye color, just like the Meltran and even the disgusting Zentran. This Micronian female that she was helping out was the only silver-haired woman that she had seen since her arrival.

"Thanks," said the woman when Miriya placed the box in the bag she was carrying. "I thought I've seen everyone on the ship already? How come I haven't met you before?"

Miriya blinked, not expecting any questioning. "I have just arrived on ship recently." she said in defense.

"Oh, really? Must of came in with one of the personnel transfers. Not one of mine, though. Are you with UN Spacy?" she asked.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Ah, civilian, then. I heard we got a few of them." She smiled at the woman. "You seem a little lost. You know which place you've been billeted?"

'Billet', that was a word Miriya recognized. She decided she would bullshit her way through this. "Actually, I have been staying with a friend," she said, remembering how it was suppose to be used. It was another word for comrade, but used in a non-military fashion. "I do not have a place of my own, yet."

"What? Those piece of shit rear packers are probably just shitting around like usual," the woman said, surprising Miriya with her sudden profane speech. "Look, this is a big ship and since you're new here, I'll get you a taxi to take you to the civilian assistance station and get you squared away."

Miriya bowed slightly. "Thank you, I would appreciate that." In that her small time on this ship, she had learned a little humility, especially when she was aided in her quest to find her target. This Micronian female was helping her settle in and start a base of operations. Within a few moment, the taxi, one of the Micronian modes of transportation arrived. The female spoke with the driver, an elderly male, before turning to her.

"He'll take you to the station. I paid for it so don't worry about paying the fare. It's on me." She paused. "By the way, I didn't get you're name."

"Miriya Parino," she extended her hand out, a gesture she had seen often when greeting another person. The woman grasped her hand in response and she had to hold herself back to wincing at the slight pain she felt. This Micronian female was strong! Are all of this species female like her?

"Ayame Kusanagi, United Nations Marine Corps. A pleasure meeting you. Just mention my name at the station and they'll take care of you. See you around!"

_Marine Corps?_ Thought Miriya, _This strange looking Micronian woman was part of this Marine Corps?_ Before she could question her, she was already gone, disappearing around a corner. Shrugging her shoulders, Miriya entered the taxi todepart for her destination. That female did notseem like the kind of person she was looking for.

Little did Miriya know that she actually met face to face with the target of her mission. And it would be months later that Colonel Kusanagi realized that she unknowingly aided an enemy spy.

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - UN Spacy War Room**

"You're late, Colonel," Sesshoumaru said in distaste, glaring that the Marine Corps commanding officer. "You know I do like tardiness when it concerns the ship."

"Kiss my ass, Captain," snapped the Colonel. The other officers looked away, knowing that this could turn ugly. Colonel Kusanagi was the only senior officer on the whole ship that had the guts to tell off Captain Sesshoumaru. The fact that they are husband and wife was not even applicable. "I was enjoying the rare amount of time that I get when I'm off duty. I didn't need you summon me to this important meeting to hear you bitch about anything. So hurry up so I can get back to sleep."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Unfortunately, I do not wish to conduct a petty argument with you, Colonel, so I will get straight to the point." He nodded to a petty officer, who was still a little shocked at the Colonel's words. In a short moment, a three dimensional projection was displayed, showing SDF-1's position relative to the Earth and moon, the position of the larger enemy fleet near the moon and the smaller fleet several hundred thousand miles away from the planet.

"Since we cannot return to Earth for the time being and no further orders have been received as of yet, the SDF-1 will act independently from UN Spacy in support of the home world. We will start with the moon." The image zoomed in on the moon and the hundreds of little dots that represented ships on it's dark side. "From what intelligence shows, the alien fleet has no knowledge of Moon Base Apollo and the production factories, assembly lines and ship yards above and below the surface. As many of you might know, Moon Base Apollo is a civilian colony co-owned by the United Earth Forces and The United Nations. Not only is there a military presence, but over fifty thousand civilians live there, mostly scientist, hydroponics farmers and engineers. It is also the location where Oberth and ARMD-class vessels are constructed, manufacturing of Marine Corps destroids and the location of the partially constructed SDF-2. Our objective is to remove the enemy presence from and/or near the moon."

Colonel Maistroff spoke up. "And exactly how are we going to do this, Captain? From what I understand, we do not even have a fleet to deal with these aliens. Hell, we're only one ship against one million!"

"Your concern is noted, Colonel Maistroff. Now, I would appreciate it if you would be quiet and allow myself to continue." Maistroff immediately sat down in silence, his eyes turning away from the Captain's. "From what I understand of the enemy, the increase in vessels would assume that they have understood that the SDF-1 is deadly threat. I still do not understand why they want our ship, only the reports months ago from Commander Hayes' and Lieutenant Hunter's capture are the only clues as to why they want it." He nodded to Lisa and Rick. "Whatever this Protoculture may be, we somehow possess it and the alien fleet is desperate to have it."

Lisa stood up, instructing the petty officer to zoom in on the enemy fleet. "The actual number of ships in close proximity to the moon is smaller than what many of you must be thinking. Intelligence has calculated close to four hundred ships on the moon's dark side, with the majority of the one million ships located farther out at point L1. The enemy formations seemed to represent task-force sized ship squadrons as the original fleet that we encountered over a year ago contained the same number of ships like that near the moon. All the ships are of the earlier designs and not of those found at point L5."

Sesshoumaru stood up. "Within the few weeks, the Macross will began an offensive operation against the enemy squadron located near the moon. Our primary objective is to force the enemy squadron out of lunar orbit while destroying as many ships as possible. This operation will be spear-headed by Valkyrie fighter squadrons who will be equipped with the new FAST augmentation packs received from OTEC. Lieutenant Hunter, starting tomorrow, I want regular rotations between squadrons conducting live training with the new weapons systems and component."

"Roger, Captain. I'll work on a schedule right away.

"Good. Once this meeting is over, I want you to work with Lieutenant Porter on the TOW, understand, **Lieutenant Commander**?" Rick stared slack-jawed at the Captain. He looked at Lisa, pointing to himself and mouthing his new rank. "Is there a problem, Hunter?"

"N-no, sir! Nothing, sir."

"Good. This will be a joint operation. UN Spacy Valkyrie Wing primary objective for this operation will be aerospace superiority. Under no condition are Valkyries to engage capital ships." He looked at Ayame, smirking. "That's the job of the Marine Corps. The Armored Tactical Assault Division will assist UN Spacy Valkyries until orders are received. Orders could vary depending on the situation, but I would suggest that your Marines prepare in simulators on ship boarding assaults, Colonel."

Ayame grins. _Looks like it was a good idea to show up after all._ "I'll have them start right away."

He nodded to her, then gave the assembled officer a firm, determined look. "This operation is for the benefit of the human race and so prevent the loss of lives on the moon. Operation **Lunar Eclipse** will began once Valkyrie and Strike Eagle fighters are outfitted with FAST augmentation units and when all pilots receive a minimum 24 hours of flight experience with the new technology."

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Daedalus**

Max whistled as he took a look at the modifications being done to his fighter. The other day he had took a walk with Rick to check out the new upgrades for the Valkyrie for the upcoming operation. The VF-1 received a face-lift, gaining additional solid fuel booster packs that also doubled as mini-missile silos and armor. Additional leg reactive armor that acted as conformal fuel-tanks for the new boosters and extra maneuvering thrusters, and armor for the battloid arms that held more mini missiles. The mechanics and pilots were calling them the 'Super Valkyries' because one of those upgraded fighter equaled ten regular fighters.

While it was nice that Spacy was getting better equipment, he loved his Strike Eagle more than the piece of crap he use to fly. The upgrades the VF/A-3's were receiving were not as extensive as the Valkyries, though they were modified to fit the needs of the Corps. Strike Eagles received the NP-BR-M1 solid-fuel booster FAST augmentation packs, a similar type that the Valkyries use, though modified by Corps engineers and mechanics to carry more fuel at the loss of armor since they were made to be disposable. The Corps had also received the upgrade to the UMM-5, the UMM-7, which carried the new HMM-02 Starburst short-range infrared heat-seeker. The Starburst was an upgraded version of the Starfire carrying a lighter warhead, advanced electronics for better accuracy and faster speed. The UMM-7 could carry 15 of these missiles compared to the UMM-5's 10.

"Man, I can't wait to take my baby for a spin," he said to himself. He turned away and began to make his way toward the interlock section that separated the Daedalus from the rest of the ship.

"Hey!"

He turned around, surprised to see Rick here in the Daedalus. "Rick! What are you doing here?" His eyes caught the sight of the new addition to his collar once his jeep came to a complete stop. "Promoted, huh?" He nodded.

"Yeah, it just happened a couple days ago. Captain Sesshoumaru just sprung it out of nowhere. I was really surprised." He rubbed his thumb over the new insignia. "It's strange also, that I'm now really filling Roy's shoes. Not only do I get his plane, his responsibility, but I also get the officer grade that he last had."

"Don't worry about it, Skipper, you've been doing great! Hell, I'd follow you to hell in back if you asked me, although I'll have to get permission from Major Hiller first." He chuckled. "So, what you doing over here?"

"I just finished going over the new squadron rotations with Steve for the upcoming operation. It's going to get really intense so we're going to conduct joint training missions once all fighters have been properly upgraded." said Rick, pointing at the folder in his hand. "Now I have to get this to Sammie."

"I'll go with ya. We haven't had the chance to hang you for the past couple of weeks."

"Thanks, Max. I'd appreciate that."

"So, what's going on with Minmei?" Max asked. Rick shrugged.

"Exactly nothing," he said while keeping his eyes on the road. "She's been hanging around with her cousin Lynn Kyle all the time and hasn't even called me for the past few weeks. I'm up to here with all this, so I'm gonna call it off the first chance I see her."

"Woah. That's a lot." Max scratched his head. "I'm not defending Minmei or nothing, but have you tried calling her?"

"Yes, many times. She's either too busy or unavailable."

"Well, it's your call, good buddy."

* * *

**Zentraedi Nupetiet Vergnitzs Command Ship**  
**Imperial Class Fleet Flagship**

Since his arrival back in the Micronian sector, Command Breetai had ordered the one million ships under his command to separate into task-force sized units to watch over the Micronian planet and the space battle fortress. For the past couple of weeks, the Zentraedi had been monitoring the actions of the SDF-1 as it moved from it's position several hundred thousand kilometers from the planet, drawing close to it's single orbiting satellite.

"Strange," Breetai noted. "This is very unlike how the Micronians acted before. They are drawing nearer toward this task-force squadron, which will put them in immediate danger."

"That is true, Commander," stated Execedor. "Reconnaissance reports from our forward units and the Meltran have observed activity from the battle fortress. In many instance, they have launched fighter craft to conduct what we assume would be training flights for their mecha. Unfortunately, there has been much electronic interference surrounding the ship and we cannot give an actually estimate of what exactly they are doing."

"Hmmm..." Breetai rubbed his chin.

"Is there something on your mind, Commander?"

"Yes, there is actually. Now that the Micronians have returned to their home planet, it seems their way of thinking has change." He clenched his fist. "When my command was taken away, I had finally understood the thinking of the Micronian mind, but now, after hearing the reports from our three spies and seeing their new tactics, I am once again left in the dark."

"Then, what will you do, Commander?"

Breetai looked down from his shattered command bubble. "I want a small reconnaissance squadron sent out to intercept the battle fortress."

"Yes, Commander, right away." replied another Zentran.

_It'll play your little game, Micronian Captain._

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"Captain on the bridge!" announced Kim.

"As you were," he stated, immediately moving to Vanessa's radar station were Lisa was already located. "Give me a status report on the enemy fleet."

"Aye, sir. A small squadron of six vessels have broken off from the enemy task-force located at the moon and are on an intercept course with the Macross. Radar threat assessment indicates two cruisers and one destroyer and one carrier type. Mecha and fighter number is estimated to be over 10,000, sir." said Vanessa. "ETA to effective weapons range, 40 minutes."

"Commander, sound general quarters. I want all hands at their battle-stations immediately. It looks like the enemy wishes to start the operation a few days ahead of schedule." He turn to Claudia as Lisa sounded the red alert. "Prioritize destruction of the carrier. Acquire a targeting solution for long range engagement."

"Roger, Sir." Claudia picked up a headset and fitted it over her right ear. "Attention all gunnery crews, prepare to receive orders for long range fire mission. Standby for targeting solution."

Sesshoumaru turned to Sammie. "Lieutenant Porter, I want the Skull, Blue and White squadrons in the air along with the Marines new VE-3G Growler squadron. Have the Bats and Flying Nightmares on standby, Alert-One. I want total aerospace superiority within 1000 kilometers of the SDF-1."

Sammie turned around. "But, sir! I recommend more squadrons be launched for that distance."

"Your concern is noted, Sammie," ordered Lisa, smirking. "The fire power of one modified Valkyrie is the same as sending out ten regular fighters."

"Aye-aye, Ma'am."

"Vanessa, target distance of the enemy carrier?" asked Claudia.

"802,390 kilometers and closing. Target coordinates, four-four-three-sigma-gamma-two-one."

"Attention gunnery crews one through five, seven and nine. Target reference, four-four-three-sigma-gamma-two-one, distance 800,000 kilometers. Set weapons output to maximum, fire for effect." Claudia turned to the Captain, holding her finger over the firing command.

"Fire!"

Huge flashes of light erupted from outside the viewing ports of the bridge, the Macross' primary anti-ship batteries opening up in one giant salvo that cut through the empty void of space. The effective range of the Mk 1 Particle turrets was 300,000 kilometers for an instant hit. It took a few short seconds before the beams of concentrated super-heated particles could find it's path, but when they did, the blackened vacuum in the distance lighted up with an explosion.

"Direct hit!" Vanessa exclaimed, eying her monitors. "Radar detects reflex emissions from the targeted vessel. It's destroyed, sir. Good shooting, Claudia!"

"Excellent work, Weapons Chief." Sesshoumaru moved to his chair, sitting down with his hands folded over his lap. "Continue targeting enemy vessels until they are all disabled or destroyed. Lieutenant Young, inform pin-point control to activate the pin-point barrier for enemy counter-attack."

"Aye-aye, Captain."

"Roger, sir."

As another brought flash indicating the discharge of the SDF-1's turrets, Lisa turned to the Captain, a look of concern on her face. "Sir, I'm going to take the liberty of speaking out on something that concerns me that I should have brought up when you announced the plans for this operation."

"Go ahead, Lisa."

"What if your assumption of the enemy is wrong and we are just walking into our own death trap?" That caught the attention of the whole bridge, except Sammie who was directing the fighter squadrons defending the ship.

He looked at Lisa for a long moment, the stared out into the black void beyond bridge. "Truthfully, I do not know if my assumptions are correct or not. It is more of a feeling that I know. There are now three different factions of these aliens we are dealing with. The original fleet, which is part of that massed fleet of over one million ships we are going to attack, the aggressors that we had defeated on Earth during the barrier over-load, and the quiet, yet technologically advanced and deadly fleet a million kilometers to our flank." He removed his cover, turning it and staring at the gold anchor over the Earth surrounded by stars. "I have this feeling that one of these factions of the aliens, the Zentraedi, will make a some sort of mistake during this war. And this Sesshoumaru intends on capitalizing on that mistake in hope of bringing this war to a close."

"And the only way to bring out that mistake is to fight, correct, sir?"

"You're more perceptive than before, Commander. You're beginning to see the light." The ship shook slightly as an enemy bombardment connected with the ship on a glancing blow. "Lisa, assist Claudia with navigation. Redirect course two degrees starboard and increase ship's speed by three percent."

"Aye, sir."

"Impact!" shouted Vanessa. "I'm reading secondary explosions along the bow of the enemy cruiser." She paused for a few seconds, checking over the new stream of data. "Enemy ship disabled. It's out of the fight. Targeting next enemy vessel. Target reference four-three-three-kilo-gamma-two-one."

"Copy, target reference four-three-three-kilo-gamma-two-one."

Vanessa noticed a change in enemy movement. "Sir, I got one of the cruisers drifting off course. It looks like it's going to try and circle around us. They are launching more attack squadrons of battle pods."

"Disregard. Sammie, launch Alert-One."

"Roger, sir. Delta One to Daedalus, Bats and Nightmares are clear for launch, Alert-One. Enemy intercept vector four-eight-sigma-gamma-seven-niner buster."

* * *

**Zentraedi Nupetiet Vergnitzs Command Ship**  
**Imperial Class Fleet Flagship**

A frown crossed Breetai's face as he watched all the ships within the reconnaissance squadron fall to the pin-point accurate naval gun fire of the battle fortress. He found that his request for the Imperial class fleet to be deploy under his command to be the most wisest move that he had ever made. His assumption that not even one million ships would be enough to capture the battle fortress was becoming truth, a perfect example of that truth being and annihilation of the reconnaissance squadron and all it's mecha.

"Very disturbing, Commander," noted Execedor, also shocked by the loss of the recon units. "In normal circumstances, the Micronians would of engaged what our spies called their 'modular transformation' and destroy the fleet once it reached within the effective range of the main gun."

"They have become more powerful since I was last in command," Breetai muttered under his breath. A signal alerted him to the communications officer. "What is it?"

"My lordship, communication from the Meltran fleet." Breetai knew what was coming.

"Put it through."

Azonia's face appeared on the display screen, an amused look on her face. "_A fine display, Commander Breetai. It was very amusing to see Zentran vessels being single-handedly destroyed by the Micronian ship once again. Are you planning on giving an encore presentation of Khyron's defeat?_" She started laughing.

"Unfortunately, no." Breetai responded with a cool tone, holding himself in check. "The Micronians have something planned for the task-force unit deployed in orbit with their planetary satellite. It is difficult to understand their thinking." He paused. "Tell me, Meltran, are you planning to be of any use in this operation?"

"_Oh, why surely we will, Commander Breetai._" She smirked. "_My Quadrano fleet will remain on station right where we are and watch as the Micronians destroy your fleet. Once that is done, we will sweep in and capture the battle fortress, all for the glory of the Meltraedi. Take care, Commander. Ha ha ha ha!_"

"Blast that woman, how can Micronians stand them?" growled the one-eyed Zentraedi.

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Daedalus Briefing Room**

The first combat usage of the FAST pack augmentations for Marine and UN Spacy squadrons was a complete success. For the first time since the beginning of the war, not a single soul was lost in combat. This victory was given mostly to the bridge and gunnery crews of the SDF-1, who had destroyed the majority of enemy craft from long range while the fighter groups mopped the area of stragglers and the first wave of attacking pods. Because of the attempted enemy counter-attack, the SDF-1 was forced to stand down for 24 hours to allow their crew and pilots to rest, but many pilots were restless, especially those that have never flew in space before. They knew that their actions in the upcoming battle would make or break the operation and everything rode on their ability to fly their plane.

The 24 hour stand down had ended and the ship and crew were now on full alert. Within the next three hours, the SDF-1 would arrive in weapons range of the enemy fleet in an attempt to dislodge them from their position near the moon. Like many other units on board, the Marine aviators of the ATAD were assembled in the briefing room going over their orders.

"Listen up Marines," snapped Steve, standing next to a large display monitor. "In three hours, Operation **Lunar Eclipse** will begin." The monitor showed a three dimensional image of the moon and the small task-force fleet located on it's dark side. "Objective of this mission is to dislocate the enemy fleet in stationary orbit on the moon's dark side. Intel estimates over four hundred ships in a mix of all classes, excluding the new designs."

The image changed to display a Queadol Magdomilla Strike Cruiser. "What you see here is a combination of two vessels." He used an indicator to point at the bow of the ship. "Many if you will recognize this from previous engagements as the destroyer class. The rear portion is a heavy cruiser that attacked us during our short stay in Toronto. Intel had discovered that they two ships can interlock. When combined as displayed, the two vessels are to be classified as a battleship. Within this fleet are approximately ten of these battleships." He gave his Marines a hard look. "The objective of the Corps is to destroy these battleships. Avengers, Nightmares!"

"Sir!" called out the two squadron commanders.

"You'll be working closely with Vermillion squadron as they will be covering your asses to your objectives. You'll be armed with RMS-1 _Angel of Death_ tactical anti-ship missiles, four each bird. Talk to your plane captains and ordinance techs after the briefing to get your birds loaded."

"Roger, that."

"Aye-aye."

The image on screen changed to a Nupetiet Vergnitzs command ship. "This big boy is the same class of vessel the Colonel infiltrated months ago. There are two of them in the entire fleet, one of which just happened to be located within the task-force we going to attack." The image changed to a diagram of the ship and he pointed to a section that was high-lighted. "This section here, according to data gathered from the Colonel's fighter at the time, is the location of the command and control center, or the bridge. Red Devils!"

"Sir!" called out Captain Smith.

"Marine-Lead will be in command for this mission. Your squadron will be working with Bravo and Charlie armored companies providing escort for their insertion into the target's primary mecha bay located here. You will then board the ship and provide fire support for the ground pounders. Further orders will be received on site directly from the Colonel. Intel has designated this mission as priority one, so don't screw up."

"Aye, sir. We'll try not to."

He nodded to her. "The Space Hawks and their VE-3G Growlers will be on station to disrupt enemy communications, jam their radar and provide reconnaissance and forward air control for the Macross, escorts provided by UN Spacy White squadron Super Valkyries. All other squadrons will provide point and aerospace defense for the Macross, standard defense protocol." He stared at them with a serious expression.

"Good luck, Marines."

* * *

"_This is Skull Leader, it's getting pretty thick out here, so break formation and try to keep each other covered. Don't let up on these guys!_" 

"_Blue-Three, Blue-Seven, watch it, you got three on your ass!_"

"_Yellow-Nine, Fox-three!_"

"_Holy shit! That was close!_"

The battle had started. The Macross opened up on the enemy fleet with it's guns from long range, using their advantage in accuracy to do damage to the enemy fleet and cause mass confusion within their ranks. This was in support of Marine Corps VE-3G's that had closed in on the enemy under ECM and jammed their radar and communications capabilities. Within minutes of the first several bombardments, Valkyries and Strike Eagles engaged enemy battle pods, fighters and power armor, filling the enemy space with lights from explosions and weapons discharges. Like before, the enemy was more proficient in space combat compared to their human enemies, but the new improvements to the fighters gave the Marines and Spacy pilots the advantage they needed in both speed, armor and fire-power.

"_Delta One to fighters in sectors four-two-delta through four-seven-sigma. Clear out for friendly gun fire ASAP._"

"_Skull Leader, Delta One, roger. All units, disengage from combat and clear out!_"

The targeted enemy cruiser exploded from the direct hit from the SDF-1's broadside of naval guns. Just as it exploded, a group of Valkyries and Strike Eagles rocketed past the ship, dodging enemy pin-point defense batteries as they made their way to their designated targets. They avoided enemy fire by sticking close to enemy ships and flying along their hulls, too close for the unfortunate ship to attack and preventing allied ships from firing. While the Strike Eagles flew in formation, the Valkyries were all over place, destroying pod after pod, fighter after fighter in defense of the Marines which they were instructed to escort.

The Valkyries were armed with the new FAST augmentations, giving their birds the new title of Super Valkyries. These augmentations including chobham laminar arm and leg armor, long with booster packs that increased their speed to well over Mach 42, or 14.4 kps delta-v. Along with the extra armor and speed came extra maneuverability in the form of various vernier thrusters on the legs, arms and booster sections. This made them even more maneuverable and faster than the Strike Eagle, who while also received booster augmentations, only could manage a speed of 11.4 kps, though still out-classed a Valkyries maneuverability without the augmentations. Though, the Strike Eagle still had stronger standard armor than a Valkyrie with augmentations and more fire-power at it's disposal.

Each Strike Eagle was armed with four UMM-7 missile pods on each outer and middle wing firm-point, while the inner firm-point held two RMS-1 tactical nukes and the hard-points on the engine nacelles/legs held a single AMM-54 Firebird missile. As the fighters flew past another ship with a single VE-3G Growler leading the way to their target, the order came down from one of the squadron leaders to deal damage to a ship they were closing in on and show the Zentraedi exactly what they had in mind.

"Avenger-Twelve, Seeker-Three, slave to my paint, I got a song playing just for you."

"Copy that, Seeker-three. Sounds good to me." replied the Marine. "Avenger-Twelve, Fox-Niner."

Normally, missile firing designation comprised using the code word 'Fox' followed by the numbers one, two and three. One specified a short-range missile, like the Starfire and the new Starburst. Two was for medium ranged missiles such as the high-speed Stiletto and the very rare AIM-7X Sparrow. Three specified any long range missile, like the Firebird, Jackhammer and any other long range missile. Niner was specifically used for the RMS-1 Angel of Death due to it's nuclear warhead. Ironically, Fox-Niner was phonetic for **Fucking Nuke**!

A pair of Angel of Death's launched from Twelve's pylons. They cut through space at high-speed, punching through the armor of the Zentraedi space cruiser. As the squadrons of fighters banked and vectored away from the ship toward their true objective, the two warheads detonated, giving birth to a miniature sun in the middle of the Zentraedi fleet. Within seconds, the cruiser was nothing more than drifting debris floating in the frozen vacuum.

"This is Fly-Lead, confirming target destroyed."

"Seeker-Three to wing, we're coming up on our objectives. All units break off into attack formations and arm AODs (Angel of Death). Switch your targeting systems to manual, ECM and communications jamming going loud on my mark." A pause. "Mark!"

"_Let's go, Vermillion! Let's pave these devil dogs a road!_"

The formation of over 70 fighters broke off into ten attack units of seven, five AOD armed VF/A-3Es and two Super VF-1As, while stragglers moved to protect the Growler, Seeker-Three. The ten formations then separated, their fighters dancing throughout the formations of Zentraedi star ships to avoid enemy ordinance, gun fire, pods and fighters. The men and women flying this mission felt like they were in the pits of Hell, surrounding by enemy from all sides, each one wishing death upon them, to consume their soul. It was only their strong will and their knowledge that this mission was for the benefit of the men and women that they serve along side in the SDF-1 that gave them the strength to face the enemy head on without hesitation.

No fear.

"_Vermillion-Nine, Fly-Twelve, we're breaking off to cover you're flank. Give these bastards one for me!_"

"Copy that. Fly-Twelve to attack wing three, Active master arm, slave two AODs to my paint. Confirm lock."

"Avenger-Three, roger."

"Fly-Nine, roger."

"Avenger-One-Three, roger."

"Avenger-Twenty, roger."

"Confirming wing lock. Fox-Niner!"

Each fighter pickled off a pair of RMS-1 missiles and quickly pulled off into an escape vector. The ten missiles cut through the vacuum quickly, twisting and turning to adjust their course toward the cruiser. The Queadol Magdomilla Strike Cruiser opened up on the approaching missiles with it's point-defense turrets, but the jamming from the Growlers were taking it's toll on the Zentraedi gunnery crews. They had manage to shoot down three of the missiles before they neared their vessel but the others closed in fast, impacting the port side of the cruiser. Space within that area was hit with a shock wave as the 100 kiloton warheads detonated, annihilating the battleship in a blaze of thermonuclear fire.

"Fly-Twelve to Seeker-Three, objective eliminated."

"_Vermillion-Nine, Seeker-Three, confirmed objective destroyed. Damn, that was sweet!_"

"Seeker-Three to attack wing three, permission to fire at will, repeat, fire at will!"

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"Modular transformation completed, sir!" announced Kim.

"Reporting damage to sub-sections three to nine." informed Megumi. "Damage crews reporting hull breech on deck three and have sealed off the area."

"Delta One to Purple squadron, contain enemy forces breaking through at Delta-Four-Three, buster."

"_Roger that._"

"Delta Two to all units in sectors Sigma-One through Sigma-Two-Three, clear out for firing of main gun!" Lisa commanded, assisting Sammie with tactical air control. "Skull Leader, Roger. Return to ship for re-armament."

"_Thanks Lisa. Skull Squadron, return to base!_"

Claudia turned to the Captain. "Sir, main gun ready."

"Fire!"

Sesshoumaru felt the ship shudder at the firing of the main gun on full power. He watched from Vanessa's station as a stacked group of enemy ships disappeared off the monitor, vaporized by the concentrated beam of reflex radiation. The battle had lasted for more than four hours of constant fighting and fortunately, losses were minimal. He knew that if this mission was conducted before the fighter wings gained their new upgrades and if the VE-3G Growlers were not ready, they would have been defeated within the first fifteen minutes of combat. So far, they had destroyed nearly a quarter of the enemy task-force through naval gun fire alone and he was waiting for reports on the strike mission to come in.

Megumi spoke up. "Sir, priority one communication from Supreme Command." He raised an eyebrow. "In their own words, they want to know what kind of suicidal scheme you are planning. They're reminding you that you do have civilians on board the ship and Moon Base Apollo."

He looked amused. "Inform Supreme Command that if they wish to know exactly what I am doing, they must send a representative, preferably an Admiral, to speak to me in person. Until then, all communications with Alaska Base will be ignored and/or jammed until that request is carried out."

Megumi looked surprised. "Aye, sir. I'll inform them right away." _Does he getting off on pissing off Supreme Command?_

"Captain," began Lisa. "Seeker-Three reports mission complete and are returning to base."

"Confirmed, sir." added Vanessa. "Enemy battleships are not registering on radar." He nodded.

"Inform the Colonel that her unit is clear for launch. Have the Skull provide escort."

* * *

"_This is Seeker-Ten to wing, ETA to target in two minutes._" 

"Copy that, Seeker-Ten." replied the Colonel. "Listen up Devils," She sent a data link to all fighters in the squadron, indicating priority targets along the bottom half of the Zentraedi cruise that was sticking out. "All flights arm Firebird missiles and prepare to engage on my order. Once we touch down, our primary objective is to secure this section to land our armor."

"Devil-Good, Copy."

"Devil-Bad, Copy."

"Devil-Ugly, roger."

"Devil-Evil, roger Colonel."

"_Marine-Lead, Skull Leader, we got your rear, Colonel._"

"Copy that, Rick. Don't worry about us. Protect those drop-ships at all cost. Their presence will make or break this operation." said the Colonel. "Marine-Lead to wing, lock on my targets and fire at will. Marine-Lead, Fox-Three!"

"Devil-Two, Fox-Three."

"Fox-Three!"

Scores of high-explosive long range missile flew from the wings of the Strike Eagles. Each fighter from the Red Devils were armed with AMM-54 Firebird missiles on all their firm-points, a total of fourteen missiles per fighter. The huge salvos of missile plowed through the debris fields of pods, fighters, power armor and the occasional Valkyrie or Strike Eagle. Their combined impacts were strong enough to shake the four kilometer long vessel, tearing a huge breech in the hull, in which the unforgiving vacuum of space sucked out unmanned fighters and pods, including many of the alien giants who didn't have the benefit of a space suit. Within seconds the Red Devils touched down in battloid mode in the humongous hangar deck. The section was bigger than many expected it to be, large enough to hold a single frigate class Zentraedi vessel.

Though their entrance had removed those that were unfortunate to be without their protective gear, that didn't mean that others were in the same situation. The Red Devils took fire from enemy small arms, forcing the devil dogs to find cover and return fire. Many shifted down to guardian mode and engaged enemy forces on higher levels of the section, firing their missiles stored in their FAST packs. Within minutes, the Marines had introduced over thousands of rounds clearing out the whole section just in time for the four Marauder Assault boats to plow through the torn hull bulkheads and land on the charred surface of the deck. Tomahawks and Spartans armed with GU-12s exited the drop-ships, many of the operators eager to get some trigger time.

"Devil-Lead, take a flight and link up with 1st and 2nd Platoon, Bravo. You'll provide fire assistance as they make their way to their objective at the ships engineering section."

"Roger that, Lead." replied Captain Smith. "Good flight, you're with me. Bravo, it's your call."

"_Copy that. 1st and 2nd Platoon, move out. Devil-Lead, take point._"

Ayame switch her communication to the rest of the units. "Sterling, Devil-Four, Charlie-Two, you're with me. Red Devils, split in units of three and link up with the remaining platoons. Platoon leaders, you know your orders. Move out!"

Once the fighters jettisoned their FAST packs, the Colonel took the point with Max right behind her, followed by three Tomahawks and one Spartan, with Devil-Four taking the flank to protect their rears. They made their down an empty hallway, the Colonel using her knowledge from her last visit to a similar vessel to lead her unit to their objective. Max, who was familiar with working with the Colonel, watched the areas were he knew she wouldn't be paying attention to, like the sides and certain forward angles. Curious about this priority mission, he decided to speak up.

"This reminds me of the last time we were here, Ma'am."

She replied, amused. "No shit. Feels like yesterday when we were tearing down these halls shooting down giants."

"What exactly is our mission here? You didn't give us any details."

"Our objective is the bridge. Sterling, switch to thermal imaging and watch the corners," she said as the approached an intersection. She continued speaking. "Intel wants the data in their memory banks to study. We need more information than we already got from the rescue missions. Fleet strengths, confirmed ship types... home world. We might be able to finish translating their language with this data." Her battloid held up a fist, informing the unit to stop. She trotted up to a corner, peeking her battloid's head out before pulling back quickly as a flurry of enemy weapons fire erupted from that section. "If we manage to survive this damn war, that information could be vital to the protection of mankind in the future. Sergeant!"

"Already on it, ma'am! 2nd Platoon, Go, go, go!"

A single grenade was launched from the center-line mounted TZ-IV gun cluster, ricocheting off the adjacent wall before exploding into a blinding white light and deafening sound. Once the flash-bang shell was set off, the Tomahawks rounded the corner quickly, opening up on the blinded and disoriented with their particle projection cannons and machine guns. Within seconds, the enemy threat was eliminated and the Colonel gave the signal to continue forward.

"Much easier than last time, right Sterling?"

Max truthfully agreed. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

It took the Colonel's platoon nearly an hour to reach the bridge. Soldiers in heavy armor, battle pods and power armor had slowed them down from deck to deck, section to section. It took the combined minds of all four destroid operators and the three pilots to negotiate the the sections of most resistance. Now they had arrived at one of the doors that lead to the command and control center, the bridge, a place that they knew was filled with alien soldiers and armor just waiting for them to come in. 

But the Colonel had a surprise for them.

"Sergeant, how many flash rounds do you have?"

"Two more until rounds are complete, ma'am." replied the Spartan operator. She nodded to herself.

"Listen up platoon. We're gonna take down this room and were gonna take it fast." Without reply or orders, the three Tomahawks stacked themselves to the left of the entrance behind each other, with the Spartan standing adjacent to the platoon at an angle that would allow the operator to fire his mortar directly into the room. She took position opposite of the stacked destroids by the control panel, her weapon pointing down the corridor away from the door. "Sterling, Gale, fall in and get really to move in. It's just like the simulations. If you two don't want a quick ticket to the pearly gates, then I suggest you fill the room full of hot lead and kill any gigantic son of a bitch you see in sight. Platoon, check your targets. I want little or no collateral damage. If their stations go offline, the whole operation is FUBAR."

"Roger, ma'am. Just let us do our job." replied the Sergeant, holding his finger on the trigger.

The Colonel immediately hit the door control and the sound of two mortar rounds left the Spartan. Within a short few seconds, a blinding flash came from the bridge followed by a deafening burst of sound. The platoon charged in immediately and spread out into positions to allow a large field of fire. Auto-cannons, particle cannons, lasers, converging energy cannons and GU-12 gun pods erupted in fire, their sounds echoing within the cavernous bridge. The Colonel joined in after a few seconds of covering the hall way, her battloid moving tactically along a wall several meters behind the Spartan with it's weaponed shoulders. Her gun pod opened up with pin-point accuracy, felling several exposed enemy soldiers and a power armor that charged in through an open hatch down range.

Once the room was cleared of living enemies, she pointed her battloid's arm at the end of the room. "Sterling, Hendrickson, Gale, secure those two entry points." She then pointed at the original entrance. "Ronald, Jules, secure the our entry way. I don't anyone getting in her."

"Aye-aye, Skipper."

"Roger."

"Aye, ma'am."

"Sergeant, you're with me." The Spartan and Strike Eagle both ignited their boosters, climbing up the several feet and landing in the command bubble. Just as the Spartan landed, a Zentraedi soldier jumped out from a entry way right at it. Unfortunately for the alien giant, the Sergeant was ready for anything and viciously butt-stroked his GU-12 across the giant's face, knocking him down to the deck before planting a single round in his head. "Nice job, Sergeant." she commented.

"Thanks ma'am, I learned that from the streets. There just some things the Corps doesn't teach us."

She positioned her battloid at the entry way, kneeling down while training her weapon down range. She ignored the sounds of weapons fire coming from the rest of the platoon, knowing that they can take care of themselves. "Just get the data so we can get out of here, Sergeant."

"Yes, ma'am."

The MBR-07 Spartan was originally constructed for UN Spacy and the UN Army, never even considered being used for the Corps or by the Corps. But with the heavy losses they have taken in the past few months, especially the losses of all but two LAR-01 Riflemen, the Spartan had made it's way into the Corps armored battalions, though only in small numbers. Like the Tomahawk, the Spartan carried a gun cluster, though it was mounted center-line in a pop-up encasement. It also mounted a left and right chest missile clusters that carried the Rapier missile. Though in the case of the Spartans used by the ATAD, the missile launchers were removed in favor of ammunition magazine storage since the primary weapon of the Marine Corps Spartan destroid is the GU-12 gun pod. A Spartan operator carried a maximum of 16 magazines, a total of 5100 rounds including the ammunition in the gun pod. This was especially helpful for Strike Eagle fighters that assisted destroids on the ground as they can reload if their own magazine rounds are completed as long as a Spartan was around.

The Sergeant's Spartan was specially modified for the mission. The left chest section open up, spilling a long and thick cable with a strange attachment at the end. The Spartan quickly grabbed the cable with it's crow hands, ripping open the paneling below the station it stood at and plugging the attachment into the matching jack. The cable began to blink rapidly with red, yellow and green lights.

"Beginning download, ma'am. Five minutes until completion."

"Roger," she nodded, keeping her eyes on her fire sector. The eggheads from UN Spacy had installed some sort of super computer in that section of the destroid and reinforced the armor both interior and exterior with advanced titanium alloy, kevlar mesh and chobham laminar depleted uranium. From her best guess, it could probably take a direct hit from a stiletto and everything but that housing will be destroyed.

"_Marine-Lead, Bravo-Two. Marine-Lead, Bravo-Two. Package has been delivered. We're holding out until you give us the word._"

"Copy that, Bravo-Two. Hold you're position for the time being."

"_Roger._"

"_Marine-Lead, Charlie-Four. I've got a relay from the Macross. Enemy fleet is abandoning their position near the moon and linking with their primary forces. Only this ship and several others are still participating in combat._"

"Copy that. What's your sit-rep?"

"_Charlie Four has returned to dust off site and has secured the area along side Charlie Three and One and Bravo Three and Four. Red Devils flights are proceeding to secure routes for the Engineering unit and your platoon._"

"Roger. I've got their signal. Inform flight leaders to hold their positions and we'll link up with them."

"_Aye-aye, Colonel._"

She directed her attention to the Spartan, who jettisoned the cable from it's torso. "Done yet?"

"Let's get the hell out of here, ma'am."

"Brave-Two, Marine-Lead. Set charge for thirty minutes and rendezvous with Red Devils located at specified coordinates. Shake a leg devil dogs!"

"_Roger_."

"2nd platoon, move out!"

* * *

**Zentraedi Nupetiet Vergnitzs Command Ship**  
**Imperial Class Fleet Flagship**

_How could I allow this to happen?_ Breetai wondered, looking over the losses occurred from the battle. After nearly half of the task-force was destroyed by the Micronian battle fortress and several more by Micronian fighters using some sort of reflex weaponry, he was forced into ordering the task-force to rejoin with the rest of the fleet. Unfortunately, several ship commanders and blatantly refused the orders and were ultimately destroyed by SDF-1's various weapon batteries.

"I do not know how I can report this to his majesty Commander-in-Chief Dolza," said Breetai, staring at the reports. "This is not a loss that even I cannot ignore, but the Commander wants the battle fortress intact."

"The Commander-in-Chief's reaction to this defeat would not be very favorable, I assure you, Commander Breetai. What worries me more is the purpose of the Micronians boarding Commander Kentral's command ship." Execedor pulled up a live display of the ship in question. "The last time the Micronians boarded one of our ships, they had killed the entire crew and captured the ship to use as salvage. This time, they had entered and moved to specific locations in the ship, such as the engineering and bridge section, held their positions, then departed quickly."

"Commander Breetai, communications from the second command ship has been established." reported an officer.

"Very well." The second vid-screen opened next to the live feed. "Give me a status report."

"_Commander Breetai, we have over 5000 dead and many more injured. We also have hull breaches on all lower decks including the flight deck. The Captain has been killed and it seems that most of our systems are down due to some sort of Micronian tampering._"

Breetai furrowed his eyebrow. "What do you mean by tampering?"

"_Sir, 95 percent of our data banks have been locked or purged from our systems. The only response that we are getting from ship systems is navigation and helm control._" The image showed another Zentraedi tugging the persons shoulder. "_Sir, we have something in engineering you might want to see._"

The image switched to the engineering section, displaying several armored Zentraedi soldiers standing over some sort of device. "What am I looking at?" asked Breetai.

"No idea, Commander." replied the shorter Zentran.

"_Commander Breetai, it seems that the Micronians have left something._ _It is a cylinder-like device that is bullet shaped. In the center is a control panel with a display. It seems to be cycling some sort of images that we do not understand. It could be Micronian language._" The vid-screen zoomed in on the bullet shaped device, showing the control panel and the cycling numbers.

00:03

00:02

00:01

Breetai gasped when communications was instantly cut. Looking at the live visual of the cruiser, his single eye widened in shock as the Nupetiet Vergnitzs command ship exploded in a gigantic ball of energy forcing him to look away from the vid-screen for a few seconds. When the light disappeared, the only thing that remained from the live feed was a floating field of glowing debris.

* * *

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

Sesshoumaru watched as the enemy retried from their position and the enemy command ship exploding from the one megaton thermonuclear device that was planted within the ship during the raid. He felt a sense of satisfaction eliminating each and everyone of those alien cruisers and pure joy watching the fleet run with it's tail between it's leg. He knew that this victory was one step forward into a new age for mankind, and a turning point for the outcome of this war.

"_Delta One, Marine-Lead. Mission complete. Returning to Macross._"

"Delta One to Marine-Lead, roger that. You are clear to return to base, over." replied Sammie.

"Lieutenant Porter, have our Valkyrie squadrons complete mop-up procedures." He looked at Lisa, a smirk on his face. "Stand down to yellow alert. Once mop-up procedures are complete, sound the all clear."

"Aye, Sir. Standing down to yellow alert." She couldn't help but share that smirk with the Captain. "Operation **Lunar Eclipse** completed, Captain. You did it!"

"No," he said, sitting down on his chair with a sigh of satisfaction. "**We** did it, Commander. We all did it."

The girls all let out cheers!

* * *

End of Chapter 23

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Wow! Now that is a big victory for UN Spacy and the Marines! The SDF-1 had took the enemy head on and came out victorious, despite the 400 to 1 odds. What happened in this battle will effect the remainder of the Robotech/Macross storyline and is actually changing the future of the RT Masters and New Generation time line. It's crazy how the presence of Marines is doing all that!

The interaction between Miriya and Ayame is all part of this plan that I have for a later chapter. I won't say anything else on that subject. But, there will be many snippets of Miriya's experiences while she searches for that damned Micronian Devil, whoever that person is.

Next is Chapter 24: Calm Before the Storm


	25. Chapter 24: Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

-----

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 24: Calm Before the Storm

* * *

"**_From the halls of Montezuma_**

_**To the shores of Tripoli,**_

_**We will fight our country's battles**_

_**In the air, on land, and the sea.**_

_**First to fight for rights and freedom,**_

_**And to keep our honor clean,**_

_**We are proud to claim the title**_

**_Of United States Marines!_**"

"**_Our flags unfurl'd to every breeze_**

_**From dawn to setting sun;**_

_**We have fought in every clime and place**_

_**Where we could take a gun.**_

_**In the snow of far-off northern lands**_

_**And the sunny tropic scenes,**_

_**You will always find us one the job -**_

**_The United States Marines._**"

"**_Here's health to you and to our Corps_**

_**Which we are proud to serve;**_

_**In many strife we fought for life**_

_**And never lost our nerve.**_

_**If the Army and Navy**_

_**Ever look on Heaven scenes,**_

_**They find the streets are guarded**_

**_By United States Marines!_**"

Miriya paused at the entrance of the liquid establishment, a place the Micronians called a bar, where that... sound had come from. It was the fifth time she had heard that hymn, as type of song as the Micronians called it. All over Macross City, she had seen both males and females of UN Spacy and the Marine Corps celebrating some sort of victory. In the past few days, there had been announcements from the bridge about enemy attacks, transformations and instructions for the Micronian populace living within the ship to move to designated shelter sections. When an all clear was designated, she had wonder what was going on or what kind of battle had ensued.

Finding out was very easy. She had picked up a newspaper, a daily bulletin on information regarding the military, their actions and daily life of Macross City. Her grasp of the Micronian language was imprinted in her from her micronization process so reading the information was fairly simple.

_Victory! SDF-1 Destroys Over 300 Alien Vessels!_

It was a shock to Miriya, because shedid notknow if those vessels were from her fleet or from the disgusting Zentran. The Quadrano Fleet comprised ofoveronehundredMeltran ships of various type and configuration. As she continued to read, the writer went into detail on actions taken by the captain and crew of the Macross and the forced retreat by the Zentraedi fleet stationed near the moon. It would seem that the Micronians at least knew that their adversaries were the Zentran and not her Meltran comrades. So, she at least knew exactly why all the military personnel were in such a celebratory mood. She peeked into the bar, noticing that nearly all of the marines were wearing the blue, khaki and red uniform, also known as their class 'B' dress blues. The interaction between both males and females made her very... disturbed once again and she forced herself away, continuing down the street.

Her acceptance into the Micronian society had been very smooth. Thanks to that Ayame Kusanagi woman, she was able to acquire loggings on the condition that she conduct a minimum of 20 hours of mandatory service at the automated factory. She had learned quickly that in order to survive and hide within the Micronian culture, she would need something called money, currency that was used in trade for provision and some services. Ironically, she was trained to construct Valkyries, or specifically, operate the machinery that constructed their parts. It was a shame she could not sabotage the fighters without giving away her cover.

As she passed another bar, she once again heard that hymn and she was automatically drawn to it. Looking inside, she watch as all the Marines stood, all joining in on the song. The words in the song were strange, but for some reason she **felt** like the song was telling a story of courage, honor and commitment. And it was also strange that they called themselves United States Marines and not United Nations Marines. It seems she would have to spend time in the data research archive, or library as the Micronians called it. Although she was Meltran and loyal to her female comrades, she could not help but feel as though she wanted to enlist in the Marine Corps, all because of their hymn.

_What am I thinking?_ She thought to herself, shaking her head and hurrying down the street. A rumbling of her stomach forced her to stop. _My own supplies of rations had already been depleted._ She looked around, finding an eating establishment. _It seems I have to consume this Micronian food. Although the smell is appeasing, it might be deceiving to the taste. But I have no choice._

Miriya stepped into the restaurant, surprised that it was just as packed as the bars. In one section the establishment sat many of the UN Spacy pilots of the Skull squadron, designated by the skull and crossbones on their shoulder patches. In another sat more Marines mixed in with many civilians. She watched as a... male sat down and a female approached him. She observed the male looking at a list of items before issuing a request from the female. _More simple than it seems._ She quickly found an open seat by a female UN Spacy officer reading a paper.

"May I help you?" came an obviously male voice from the.. female newspaper reader? Miriya blinked. The... female set down **his** paper and spoke once more with an annoyed look. "What do you want with this Sesshoumaru?"

She was shocked! The female reading the paper was actually a man! Was that even possible? Now that she had a good look at... his face, she confirmed the truth that the individual is a male. And the third person that she had seen with the silver-like hair, as she saw another female that looked like Ayame Kusanagi, but actually was not her. The look in this males eye sent a shiver up her spine for some reason, as if something was very strange about him. But, she would not show it. She was a Meltraedi and would show this male. She showed him a similar annoyed look. "This was the only seat available, so I took it."

He stared at her with a cool look, glancing around with this eyes before looking back at her, looking more annoyed than before. "So it seems. Very well then."

The same female waitress approached the table. She looked at the feminine male and smiled, touching his shoulder. "Captain! Great work yesterday!" She pulled out a pen and pad. "What would you like today? Anything you want is on the house." She glanced at Miriya. "Oh, a friend of yours?" She lowered her voice. "Better hope the wife doesn't see her." She laughed to herself.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "An annoyance, actually." Miriya glared at him, which he rightfully annoyed. "I'll have my usual. Double it." The waitress turned to Miriya.

"Do you need a menu?"

"I'll have the same." The waitress stared and Sesshoumaru looked amused. "What?"

"Are you sure? You don't even know what it is. And that's a lot of food."

Miriya shrugged her shoulders. "I am **very** hungry."

"Alright, it's gonna put a hole in your purse, but whatever the customer orders they get it. Four orders of jumbo porterhouse, medium rare with sides coming right up!" The waitress departed.

_Ayame is going to kill me if she sees me with this woman_, he thought to himself. He pick up his paper and pretended to read it, trying to look like he doesn't even know the woman is sitting right in front of him. _She smells strange, also_. He paused to allow his nose to adjust to the woman's scent. His eyes widened for a short moment before his visage turned to one of amusement. _Very interesting._ He could feel the look of the women gazing at him through his paper.

"Is there something that you want of this Sesshoumaru?" he asked, continuing to 'read' his paper.

"So, the server called you 'Captain', correct?" she asked.

"That is correct."

"So, then, you must be a great pilot to have such an honorable rank, correct?"

He snorted. "No."

She blinked. "But, you are a Captain by rank. I would assume that you are a captain of a fighter squadron."

"I am the **Captain** of this ship."

The micronized Meltran stared at the feminine male. Sitting right before her was the individual that commanded this very vessel. The same individual that orchestrated the attack on the Zentraedi fleet. The same Micronian that commanded this ship and crew that destroyed over 300 capital ships within the span of six hours. Even if he is a male, any ship's commander that had commanded a ship that had single handedly destroyed 300 and more Zentraedi vessels was someone deserving the respect of Meltran. She nodded to him. "I apologize, Captain, I did not recognize you."

He set down his paper as his food was arriving. His face looked amused. "Do not worry if you recognize who I am or not. You have more pressing matters to attend to."

_What does he mean by that?_ The smell of well cooked meat assaulted her nose, making her salivate. Micronian food was always tempting by smell, but as she was worried about taste and nutrition, she had refrained from attempting to ingest the substances. Now, she had no choice but to try it. She stared at the food in front of her. _I am expected to eat ALL of this?_

Sesshoumaru looked amused and he didn't hide that fact.

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - UN Spacy HQ Parade Deck**

It has been a week after the ferocious battle on the dark side of moon and the SDF-1 had already returned to it's original solar orbit at Lagrange Point Two. While the Zentraedi had obviously lost hundreds of ships, tens of thousands of battle pods, fighters and various other mecha, the Macross had lost five Super Valkyries, one Strike Eagle and over fifty personnel stationed on board the SDF-1 due to enemy naval fire or fatal injuries suffered while repairing damaged systems while during combat. Though lives were lost, the numbers were not as tragic as past space battles, especially for the UN Spacy fighter jocks.

The SDF-1 had made contact with Moon Base Apollo using a secure transmission and were graciously thanked by the colonist for removing the alien presence. As the SDF-1 set sail for Point L2, word had filtered down to Earth, specifically to the United Nations Prime Minister and Governing Council, of the brave actions of UNS SDF-1 Macross, her crew, and the UNMC. Soon, representative and former president Clinton was contacted by the UN council with special orders. Which was the reason why UN Spacy and the UNMC ATAD were assembled for ceremony on the parade deck.

1st Lieutenant Max Sterling felt really good about himself as he left UN Spacy grounds. Not only was he promoted to 1st Looie, he was also awarded the Defense Distinguished Service Medal for his participation in the data extraction boarding mission, the same could be said for the rest of his squadron and the two armored companies.

Many other units, like Vermillion, Avengers and Flying Nightmares and other individual pilots from supporting squadrons, were awarded the Silver Star for their deep-strike mission into deadly enemy occupied aerospace. The most wide-spread award was the unit citations. The Armored Tactical Assault Division was award the United Nations Unit Citation for their gallantry and extraordinary heroism during Operation Lunar Eclipse. Also awarded the citation were the Skull, Vermillion and White squadrons.

The big award was last and was awarded to none other that his best friend, Rick Hunter. After the Skull had returned to the Prometheus to re-arm once again after escorting the Red Devils and the Marauder drop-ships, a missile was heading right for the bridge of the SDF-1. Skull Leader had seen this and, at the risk of his own life, threw his battloid in front of the missile and took the hit just a few meters from the conning tower. While he had survived due to the new armor of his battloid, his fighter was out of commission and he was forced to stand down for the remainder of the operation. Rick's actions had saved the Captain, XO and the bridge crew, people that he was willing to throw his life away to protect. For those that had any say in the matter, it was unanimous.

Lieutenant Commander Rick Hunter was awarded the Medal of Honor.

It was a real trip to Max, to be the best friend of a Medal of Honor recipient, even more than it was a honor to be the subordinate of a commander who was given the same award multiple times. While he respected Rick as a friend and as a commander, he never expected him to be the type to willingly lay his life on the line and throw it away in the blink of an eye. It was that thought that made him realize that he had his mind set wrong about Rick, something that made him feel slightly ashamed of himself.

He decided to head back to the barracks, opting to take stroll into Macross City for the scenic route. As he walked, he smiled at many passing civilians, especially the young ladies they happened to catch his eye, though he really wasn't in the mood to chase girls at the moment. He idly toyed with the saber strapped to his left side, ignoring the looks of a few children who were calling him a musketeer. He actually found that funny and very amusing.

The screeching tires of a vehicle and the follow-up horn caught his attention. He turned around and saw Rick in his dress whites, waving to him from the drivers side of the vehicle. _Well, I'll be a monkeys uncle._

"Hey, Max!" He waved him over. "Come on, Red Devils and Skull are gonna get together at the Dragon. Wouldn't be a party if you weren't there!"

Max smiled, quickly hopping in. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, good buddy."

-----

**Meltran Queadol Garmanna Battleship  
****Meltraedi Special Forces Flagship**

"Lady Azonia, Meltran de-fold off our power bow."

"Ah, it's about time it arrived. Bring up the display."

Three ships were displayed in the vid-screen. Two Queadol Garmanna battleships and a single Renupetiet Nnabarrentzs Command Battleship, the Meltran equivalent of the Zentran Nupetiet Vergnitzs. With the defeat of the Zentran task-force, she had request defensive reinforcements in the possibility of the Micronians turning on her fleet. She had underestimated the real power of the Micronians, especially whomever commanded that ship. Azonia and many other Meltran had observed the battle from their position nearly two million kilometers away. The commander of that 400 plus ship squadron was overwhelmed by one ship and soon had his own cruiser boarded and destroyed. Azonia did not want that to happen to her.

"Lieutenant, I will be transferring my flag to the new battleship and resuming command there. Make sure all preparations are complete for the transfer."

The red-headed Meltran nodded, bowing. "As you wish, m'lady Commander."

Yes, the new battleship is exactly what she needed. It had a thin profile and was shaped similar to an isosceles triangle from bow to aft. It carried twice as many guns, both naval and pin-point defense, and was spread evenly along it's forward and central dorsal and ventral hull sections. Unlike it's male counter-part, it's shape allowed it to fire nearly all it's guns in the forward direction and a concentrated amount for broadside bombardments. It surpassed the Nupetiet Vergnitzs in almost every category, except that it cannot house smaller frigates as a mobile ship tender.

"By the way, has their been any word on 7th Mechanized, Botoru fleet? That imbecile Khyron is up to something, but I do not know what."

The red-head shook her head. "Our Meltran Laplamis Main fleet had reported sightings of Khyron's division de-folding in deep-space near the Robotech Masters factory satellite. Standard procedure when acquiring replacement vessels."

"Isn't that boring male Reno assigned as flag commander of the fleet guarding the factory satellite?"

"He is indeed, m'lady."

Azonia frowned. "Reno has a certain dislike for Meltraedi, especially toward this fleet. I would not put it past both of those males to have some sort of diabolical scheme planned for us." She shook her head. "No matter. Prepare the shuttle craft for my departure immediately."

"As you wish, m'lady Azonia."

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Engineering  
****Block F, Sub-Section 34**

Chief Engineer Doctor Emile Lang was known by many titles; Founder of Robotechnology, SDF-1 Chief Engineer, Doctor. One thing that he had always denied was the title of genius. Many had claimed him to be a said genius, but he openly rejected those claims, going as far as saying that he did not deserve such a title. To Lang, Einstein was a genius; Nikola Tesla was a genius; Isaac Newton was a genius; even Colonel Kusanagi was a genius! No, he could never claim the title of being a genius. He just happened to be a very lucky man after surviving the first exploration of the ASS-1, now SDF-1. An experience in which he gained the knowledge of Robotechnology when he accidentally touched the reactors that powered the alien ship, that same reactors that nearly killed him and turned his eyes pitch black.

While he didn't wish to claim that genius title, he knew perfectly well that the young lady frantically working on the console surrounded by his colleagues was a true genius. Not wishing to waste great minds, UN Spacy engineering crews had drafted or asked the assistance of local professors and scientist in every field that stay within Macross City to assist in the research and development that would aid the war effort and save human lives. On this certain project, Emile had heard of a computer and invention genius that was in some way related to Captain Keiichi Morisato, the chief aerospace maintenance officer of the UNMC, the same person that designed the new targeting programs for the Strike Eagle. What he didn't expect was for the young lady to be THAT young.

"Ms Skuld, you've been at this for past few days. Shouldn't you take a rest?" asked on the of engineers.

"I'm fine. Just get me some more ice cream!" stated Skuld, glancing at the man briefly, but long enough to show the bags under her eyes. Emile nodded to one of the younger subordinates to do as the young lady instructed.

Skuld was bored. With the advancement of human kind, orders have been passed down to all deities that are not bound to Midgard, or Earth, to return to Heaven or Hell. This had began when the humans began their Global Civil War. Although she was not bound to Earth, she wished to stay with Belldandy and continue to prevent Keiichi from having any private time with her beautiful older sister. Her request was granted, though the price she paid was very harsh. Skuld, like many other deities that did remain on Earth, were completely stricken of their holy or demonic powers. Though they were still immortal, they were all just as fragile as any other human being. Basically, while their lifespan was unlimited, they can die just as easily as any human. Only a those that were bound to Earth, like her two sisters, still had their powers, though it was strictly limited and seal in a method that only God could break. That little fact made her jealous of her older siblings, although she was still happy to be with Belldandy.

And that had brought her to where she was now, working as a civilian associate with Doctor Emile Lang and his engineering crew. When Keiichi moved to Macross Island with his Marine Division, Urd, Bell and herself had followed along since they were all considered family. Like everyone else in Macross City, they now lived in the battle fortress helping in any way that they could. Belldandy taught grade school children, Urd made her life a living hell like always, though she didn't know exactly what Urd did, and she... did the only thing she excelled at than anything else.

She worked on computers and gadgets.

After she tried to ruin that program Keiichi tried to develop to decrease lock-on timing for the Marine Corps mecha, just to piss him off and make him look like a fool, she had gotten ahead of herself and made it even more efficient and responsive than when Keiichi designed it himself. It wasn't her fault that Keiichi didn't have the knowledge that she had of programming, she is a debugger of the Yggdrasil, or was, after all. She just couldn't help but destroy that horrible code and re-write it so it was perfect. And like she had done with Keiichi's targeting programs, she was working on a program that would efficiently translate the Zentraedi language and data, a language that she had no knowledge of since their species was not found in the Yggdrasil universal directory.

Skuld paused, staring at her work. A smile broke out on her face she was slowly entered the last few codes for the program. Turning around, she gave Emile a smile.

"It's done."

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Captain's Radio Room**

"You called for me, Captain?"

Colonel Kusanagi stood in front of Sesshoumaru's desk, an annoyed look in her eyes when the man didn't respond to her inquiry. He seemed to find the papers in his hands to be more important than addressing someone that he summoned by name and rank, nor did he seem like he wished to divulge the information contained in those papers. It made her wonder what information they contained to make the nearly omnipotent Sesshoumaru oblivious to his surroundings.

"Captain?" No response. She decided to act personal. "Fluffy?"

"Refer to this Sesshoumaru by such a name once more and I will hang you by your intestines from the yardarm," he growled in a threatening tone.

She ignored the threat, leaning over his desk to stare at him right in his golden eyes. "You always say the most kind things, Fluffy-chan." She pecked him on the nose, enjoying the annoyed look on his visage. "So, what did you call me for?"

_Insolent wench_, he thought to himself, straightening his papers. "Doctor Lang's research group had successfully translated the alien data. What you see in my hands right now on my desk is only 1/100th of the Zentraedi data, most of it dealing with their operations here in our solar system." He slid a stack of papers toward her. "This portion is more in your area, languages. The Zentraedi seem to be a vast military society of clones and are educated through manipulation of the mind, which could be a reason why their society is as... bland as it is and a reason why males and females are separate."

"So, you want me to learn their language by just reading these reports?" She laughed. "This will take me months to a year just to get all this?"

He smirked. "You became fluent in the English language in one week before you joined the Corps, Ayame. Do not play games with me."

"Fine," she agreed. "I'll need time to study all this, along with actual recordings of enemy communications."

"I'll give you the clearance that you need with Naval Intelligence."

"Anything else, Captain?"

"Actually, yes." He turned his chair to face the stars outside the view port. "The Macross will begin a new offensive, one that could be even more suicidal than our defense of the moon. Our objective will be to capture enemy space ships, just like during the Saturn operation, only this time we will face the new design of enemy ships, the dormant fleet."

She shook her head. "And you're worried that we could be getting in over our head on this operation?"

"There is that possibility. Compared to the Zentraedi fleet stationed at L1, this fleet has displayed better combat abilities in their mecha and more powerful weaponry." He glanced at her. "Need I remind you that not only did Fokker lose his life against this faction, but you almost lost yours as well."

No reply

"That is my point. But, unlike the large fleet, I do not understand their commanders thinking. They have been only sitting there, watching and waiting like a snake. I do not know if, when or where they are going to strike. I am worried that if they do strike, if we will or not survive the confrontation. Unlike the fleet at L1, this fleet could be like the aggressors when provoked."

She paused in thought. "Actually, I doubt that." He glanced at her again. "I didn't report it when it happened, but I believe that our target, the females, have some sort of sense of honor when it comes to combat." She sat down on a chair once she gained his full attention. "After I defeated their Ace, I could have easily been destroyed by their returning forces but... they didn't. It's like they knew I defeated her and they felt that I was allowed to live because of that." She stared him right in the eyes. "Remind you of something?"

He nodded, closing his eyes. "Yes. The old days..." A thought came to mind. "Ah, I nearly forgot. Have you noticed anything strange in Macross City, lately?"

"Like what? Besides the assholes at personnel slacking off again? No, not really. Why do you ask?"

He smirked. "Well, I met a very interesting female the other day and-" Sesshoumaru paused, raising an eyebrow at Ayame who suddenly became very intimidating. "What?"

"Interesting... female..?" she repeated through clenched teeth.

"Now, now... I only ate dinner with her and-"

"WHAT? DIE!"

Outside of the Captain's radio room, LT Kim Young paused with her finger just inches from the control panel. The sounds of scuffling and fighting were audible to her ears, even through the steel hatch that separated the inside of the room from the passage way. She listened for a few more moments, until a heavy blush set itself on her face when the sounds of moaning and other intimate activities reached her ears. She'll give the Captain the rest of the reports later on.

-----

**Zentraedi Nupetiet Vergnitzs Command Ship  
****Imperial Class Fleet Flagship**

Weeks after the defeat of the task force squadron under the command of Zentran Captain Kentral, Commander Breetai, Supreme Commander of all Zentraedi and Meltraedi units in the Micronian star system, was still grinding his teeth together at the loss. With the loss of Kentral's Nupetiet Vergnitzs Command Ship, command and control efficiency for the one million ships of the Imperial Class Fleet had been dropped by twenty-five percent. Even still, the presence of a Meltran Command Ship, a Renupetiet Nnabarrentzs battleship, was like a slap in the face to the seasoned commander of the Zentraedi Forces, who knew that the Meltran under his command were stepping out of line.

"Eerie situation that we are in commander," noted Execedor. Breetai couldn't agree more. "I'm more worried about the Meltran breaking the cease-fire and hostilities treaty between our people than the Micronians attempting another suicidal offensive."

"The Meltran will not break the treaty, Execedor, they are smarter than that. My concern is directed more toward capturing the battle fortress than the affairs of the Meltran." He closes his single eye. "Has their been any word on Khyron's where-abouts?"

"Negative, Commander. Last report of the 7th Mechanized Space Division was a de-fold in sector 359."

"Just when I needed that moron's... expertise." Grumbled the hulking Zentran commander. "The one time I give orders for a full attack on the battle fortress and he is missing. How ironic, do you not think?"

The short Zentran shook his head. "Indeed, Commander. Although I suggest that you hold off on issuing that command order."

"Why is that?"

A vid-screen opened displaying the positions of the SDF-1, Zentran and Meltran fleets. "It seems that the SDF-1 is moving to attack the Meltran fleet. From our knowledge, they have never encountered the Meltran, especially when they are provoked. I suggest you wait on the outcome of this battle to see how both the Micrones and Meltran fare against one another."

"Very well. Continue monitoring."

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Macross City**

"What's the scuttlebutt I've been hearing lately?"

Nabiki glanced at Ukyou. "Another offensive. This one is gonna be bigger than last month. Captain wants to capture another ship.. along with prisoners." Ukyou whistled at that.

"Gonna be a tough one, sugah. I don't even think we have the facilities to hold one of those giants here on this float."

"I know what you mean, Uc-" She was cut off when their Humvee came to a screeching halt. "Ucchan! What the fuck?" Nabiki looked right into Ukyou's eyes, only to find them staring off into space in the direction behind her. Turning around, she gasped at the sight that greeted her in the middle of Macross City park.

It was that man that boarded the Macross months back, the same man they both thought looked very familiar once they got a good look at his face. But seeing the same man, months later, shirtless in the park practicing the familiar moves of a unique martial arts style was the key to unlocking their hidden memories. For several long minutes they watched him flow from move to move as he changed from style to style, increasing or decreased the speed at which each punch, kick or other maneuvers were performed. It was when he was slowing his pace down in a form of tai chi when the two of them decided to approach him.

"Never expected anyone but us to be up this early in the morning," Nabiki stated, startling the oblivious young man out of his own little world. His look of surprise turned into a scowl at seeing their BDUs.

"And I wouldn't put it past the military to bother civilians this early in the morning," snapped the annoyed looking Lynn Kyle. "What do you want with me? Is it about my protest of the war? I have my rights to freedom of speech, you know!"

Ukyou waved him off. "We're here on personal business, actually. We just happened to of seen you practicing and were wondering if you would like to spar," she said with a smile.

Kyle frowned. "I don't spar with military."

Nabiki sighed. "Well, could you at least tell us where you learned that style of Wushu?"

"None of your business. And if you would be so kind, leave me alone and don't bother me anymore. And just to let you know, I'm not interested in teaching, either!" Kyle picked up a towel, preparing to leave the park until Nabiki spoke up once more.

"Do the names Mu Tzu and Xian Pu ring a bell?" Kyle froze in place, which made her grin in satisfaction. "Seems like you know them."

"..." Kyle glanced back at them. "Yeah, I do. Mu Tzu and his wife are cousins of Minmei and myself. They own a restaurant in the rebuilt ward of Nerima in Tokyo." He continued on. "You should visit sometime, they make great ramen."

Ukyou and Nabiki stared at each other, tears in their eyes as the memories flooded both of their hearts and minds. After over fifteen years they find out that the two of them were not the only survivors from Nerima, Japan and that two of the old crew were still alive. They hugged each other tightly, crying into each other's shoulder in happiness and joy, thanking whatever God existed out there in the universe for this miracle. Now they could only hope that this war would end so they could visit what was left of their original lives.

* * *

End of Chapter 24

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Interesting how I had Miriya meet the Captain of the SDF-1, especially have her make the common mistake of the gender of said individual. You'll see this and many more little snippets of the adventures of Miriya on the SDF-1 in future chapters.

Many might wonder why I had Rick promoted in the last chapter. Well, for one thing, I don't believe that it is proper for an individual like Rick to command such a large wing of Valkyries as a lowly lieutenant. Also, the reason I had Rick award the most valorous medal an individual could earn is because Rick was never a truly celebrated character in Robotech. Personally, I always thought that he lived in the shadow of Roy and was always expected to perform just like his big brother. I wanted Rick to become more of an individual and break away from that character, to show that he had more guts than expected of everyone and was willing to lay his life on the line without a second thought. Rick is a different person without Max covering his back at all times.

The Meltran version of Breetai's ship, the Renupetiet Nnabarrentzs, was never really seen in anime, only in the perfect memory books. Compared to Meltran ships in Do You Remember Love, this vessel looks more like a Super Star Destroyer, except it is only 4000 meters long.

Since I had introduced Belldandy and Urd, it was only right that I had Skuld make her cameo. Just beware that whatever you folks read from their cameos will add a little twist in the world (in the story) as you know it. Lynn Kyle learning Amazon Wushu from the Joketzusoku tribe of Chinese Amazons.. well, he had to of learned it from somewhere.

I'm gonna take a break from writing this story to work on another, or just take a break from writing in general. Either that or I might just continue writing if I lose this writers block that I'm experiencing because it could just be for this filler chapter.

Next is Chapter 25: Trouble With Women


	26. Chapter 25: Trouble With Women

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

-----

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 25: Trouble With Women

* * *

With the vital intelligence gathered from Operation Lunar Eclipse and the successful translation and breaking of Zentraedi Codes, the men and women of the SDF-1 Macross were preparing for a new offensive, this time targeting the all-female fleet of the Meltran situated at Lagrange Point Five. Spearheading the operation would be the men and women of the United Nations Marine Corps, who will once again conduct boarding raids on the female vessels. The Marines had been preparing for this operation for the past couple of months, training and maintaining the performance of their mecha. There was not a single Marine that wasn't prepare for throw his life away for the success of the mission. 

In a briefing room on the UNMC base HQ, Colonel Ayame Kusanagi, who will be leading the assault units, was going over the planned method of assault with the company commanders of the selected armored companies. So far, the only logical plan that they came up with was dangerous, considering the level of ferocity in which the Meltraedi conduct combat from previous battle experiences before and after their return to Earth.

"This is a our target objective," she said, using a laser pen to point to the Meltran vessel displayed on the screen. "Rineunadou Lojmeuean," she said in the Zentraedi language before continuing in English. "Or Heavy Gunship. According to data translated that we recovered from our previous operation, this bad boy is in the same hull class as the Macross and packs a main gun with only a quarter of the yield of this float, but it's still dangerous. There are approximately three of these gunships in the Meltraedi fleet and the Captain wants to capture one of them."

The imaged changed to a blue print schematic of the gunship. "Once the assault boats get within range, they will break formation, target pre-designated locations and force a dynamic entry at one of these four points on the port or starboard side of the vessel. Black Knights and Red Devils will make their entries at the remaining points. The objective of this mission is to capture the ship and the ship alone. If possible, it would be nice to also take prisoners, specifically officers. Data on officer recognition and quotes to help assist in their capture can be found in the distributed mission assignments." The image on screen change to display the deadly power armor. The image alone brought a few bad reactions from some of the armored operators. "Quaedluun-Rau, or Quadrano Female Power Armor. Very fast and heavily armed. Easy targets for you ground pounders in CQB, but keep your eyes open and head on the swivel in open areas were it can have the advantage of maneuverability." A red frame outlined an area in the chest of the mecha. "Cockpit, just remember that."

"The difficulty of this operation will be the most dangerous of any mission we have undertaken so far. The key is for you leaders to control your Marines during the mission and do not let them get out of hand blasting everything in sight. We need the ship intact, that is our priority. Once that objective is complete, capturing prisoners would beour next objective."

-----

Lisa Hayes toyed with the cherry that sat on top of the parfait in front of her, thoughts in her mind clouding her vision, making her oblivious to the outside world. She knew that she had a military career that many other women would die to have. Graduated number one in her class from the Naval Academy, quick rise in the ranks from Ensign to Commander, then becoming second command of one of the most powerful and technologically advanced vessels in UN Spacy. Who wouldn't want that career? Ironically, because her military career took priority, Lisa couldn't afford the pleasures in life. Namely, a boyfriend or some sort of significant other. Although, she was willing to change that sometime in the future, or even now.

The old Lisa Hayes, the young girl that was executive officer of the SDF-1, would of fell head over heels with any man that reminded her of her ex-fiancée, Carl Riber. One primary example would of been a certain anti-war anti-military protester named Lynn Kyle. But, the new Lisa Hayes, the young woman that had all her thoughts and feelings squared away, would of scoffed at the thought of a man like Carl or Kyle being of interest. If there was one thing Lisa Hayes didn't like, that would be cowardice. Which was why she occasionally glanced at the young man sitting at the bar with his friend in the officers lounge, both of them drinking up a storm just a couple days before the Macross' next big operation.

"But, Lieutenant Commander, doesn't the operation start in 48 hours? Aren't you afraid that all this will effect your combat abilities?" asked the bartender.

"What? This?" Rick squinted his eyes before raising his glass in an informal gesture, raising his voice at the same time. "How can you go to war if you're afraid of alcohol!" That brought a few cheers from fellow Skull pilots and even a few Marines that happened to be in the lounge. Rick looked at his glass for a moment, then suddenly downed it in one gulp. "Yeah, I think you're right. I'll see you later, Max."

Max watched his friend stumble a little. "Hold up, Rick. I'll help ya get back to the BOQ." He glanced at the bartender. "Put it on our tab. Geez, Rick, you gotta slow down sometimes."

Lisa shook her head. Well, when he wasn't drunk like a skunk, he was someone that she would like to be with. _I think it was after therapy that I started to look at him differently._ Her thoughts drifted back to that time as prisoners of war. _And he is a pretty good kisser_.

"Well, well, I see that Cupid's been busy lately."

If she could, Lisa would of felt more embarrassed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Claudia."

The young black woman sat down next to Lisa, a knowing smirk plastered on her face. "Oh sure, you weren't watching Commander Hunter and reminiscing about your experiences with him."

"Sometimes I think you're psychic," stated Lisa.

She shrugged. "Only when everything is obvious. Sometimes you can be an open book, Lisa Hayes, and there are the few that can read you, like me." She let out a giggle. "And the Captain."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"You know," Claudia began. "Sometimes I wonder if they were really related by blood..."

"Hmm?"

"Roy and Rick," she said, letting out a sigh. "You can tell Rick still misses him just as much as I do. Whenever he drinks, he tries to drink as much as his big brother, as if it is his way of keeping his memories alive for everyone. Different from the kid that he use to tell me about, or the young ace he was proud of." Lisa nodded.

"The Captain told me he would of chosen someone else for CAG if Rick turned out to be another Roy. Not that he didn't respect Roy, it is just that he believed that any one that tried to fill the shoes Roy left behind wouldn't be someone deserving of being CAG. That is why, out of all the other superior officers and pilots, Rick was chosen to take his spot, because Rick knew that he couldn't fill the shoes of his _big brother_." Lisa crossed her arms, relaxing in her chair. "I must say that Rick has went above and beyond the Captain's and my expectations."

Claudia decided to tease her friend. "And that makes you want him more." Lisa blushed.

"Stop that, Claudia, I couldn't. I know that Rick is with that Minmei girl. I just couldn't compete with someone like her."

"Uh huh, you sure couldn't," Claudia waved her finger at the brunette. "But inside sources tell me that there is trouble in paradise and that you'll have your chance at Commander Hunter sometime soon in the future." She stood and made her way out of the lounge.

"What do you mean by that?" Lisa asked.

"You'll see."

-----

Keiichi Morisato clutched his head for a few moments, before starting to bang his head on his desk, ignoring the paper work in front of him. Ever since he was promoted to Captain and put in charge of the aerospace maintenance battalion that was part of the 1st and 2nd MAW, he was swamped with complaints coming from a few of the super aces, specifically those with more than 25 confirmed kills.

"Listen, Mac," he said to the plane captain in front of him. "Colonel and Captain's orders. Custom paint schemes for the high rollers are now abolished. Look, you're a newbie here so let me give you a little background info." Keiichi took up a firm, intimidating look. "The enemy we're going to face has a thing for taking out aces, so you can keep the custom scheme, but I guarantee that if the full birds get on my ass because I had to ground a fighter, I'll make sure you'll be pulling KP for the rest of your miserable life!"

"Y-yes, sir! Sorry, sir!"

He sometimes wondered how he could get intimidating to someone that was two heads taller than him. It's crazy how a pair of gold bars on your collar can intimidate even the most hulking of individuals. It was true, though. The Meltran, as the Colonel called them from the new enemy data debriefings, were known to target aces, which is why all fighters were adopting a matte grey scheme while maintaining their unique stripes and insignias. The only exception was the Space Hawks VE-3G Growler squadron who used a forest green paint scheme, which also gave them a type of low visibility in space. Gone were all the flashy unique colors and stripes. They only drew attention to the fighters and pilots, ultimately resulting in deaths, especially when up against the Meltran units.

_Paperwork and more paperwork, that's all I ever do now a days_, he grumbled in his own mind, his writing hand passing over the reports and files with trained ease. That was the only regret on accepting the promotion from Lieutenant to Captain, he was stuck behind a desk that was piled with paperwork. Even worse, he had so much responsibility, more than he could handle at times. Not only was he responsible for the Colonel's personal bird, but he commanded the companies that oversee the maintenance of the veritech fighters and the destroids. At times it could get very hectic for him, especially when he had Destroid mechanics coming to him complaining about something he knew nothing about. Thankfully, his executive officer handled all the Destroid related issues while he did vice versa. He had to admit that it was a smooth working relationship, though he would easily give up his current commission, drop back down to a chief warrant officer and just did what he did best, fix and build things.

"What is it?" he asked before the person could knock on his door.

"Damn man, you need to take a break once in a while," said Major Hiller as he entered the office. "Yo ass been locked up in this bitch for the past couple of days. Common, dawg, let's go."

Keiichi rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know, I'm backed up on this paper work and I don't want any more piling up." Steve shook his head.

"My Asian brutha, you gotta learn how to... relax." He pulled the shorter marine out of his seat and dragged him out. "All this bullshit gots you all wowned up and shit." He snapped his fingers. "My man, you need go to the titty bar." Keiichi's eyes widened.

"B-but, I can't go there! Belldandy and I-"

"Your girl can come along too, dawg! And she should be there to help out!"

"But Belldandy-!"

One of the armored operations approached them. "Hey, where you guys going?"

Steve jerked his thumb toward Macross City. "My double-dog here needs to unravel himself. We're about to hit the gentleman's club on the lower level. We gotta get his ol' lady first."

His eyes widened. "You goin' to the titty bar? Hold up my niggah, I'm comin' along too. This is gonna be the shit!"

_Why me?_ Though Keiichi as he was dragged away.

-----

The group entered the Jolly Roger Gentleman's club, the sounds and pounding of deep house and techno music assaulting their ears. The Jolly Roger was not an original of Macross City, but an extension created from the influx of what the earth main populace called **suicidals**, mainly because those civilian companies that boarded the SDF-1 were considered acts of suicide because of the situation the Macross was situated in. The gentleman's club was mostly aimed toward bachelor soldiers and civilians, who had no real interest in relationships yet wished to feast their eyes on the naked flesh of women. If you were the type of person that wanted to enjoy a drink at a bar while being entertained by exotic women, the Jolly Roger was the place to be.

"Wow," exclaimed Belldandy, her eyes looking around the establishment. "I have never been in such a place before." Her eyes widened when she saw a beautiful looking female exposing her goodies on stage. "Oh my."

"You know, Bell," Keiichi began, his forehead beading with sweat. "You didn't have to come if you didn't like it. I really don't want to be here, anyway." She only smiled at him.

"Oh no. Major Hiller says that you need to relax, so I'm here to help you out!" she said cheerfully, and possibly a little oblivious to what was really going on.

Steve dropped him in a chair in front of the stage, patting him on the back. "You see, dawg, even your girl agrees with me!"

"Oh hell yeah!" sounded off the accompanying Destroid operator. He sat himself down adjacent from Keiichi and slapped a few singles down on the stage. "Show me you're titties! I'm Rick James, bitch! Eh Eh Eh Eh!"

"Oh my!" Belldandy exclaimed once more, watching another girl on stage remove her top. She sat down next to Keiichi and observed. "This is very interesting form of entertainment. Is it relaxing you, Keiichi?"

"Uhhh... not really."

Bell looked around, noticing how some of the other men interacted with the girl on stage. It suddenly clicked in her mind. "Keiichi, I will be right back. I think I know what will help you relax."

And she was gone. He watched her disappear out of the establishment, wondering what exactly she was going to do that will make him relax. He prayed that she wouldn't return and attempt to dress him up as a girl, like one time during an accident with one of Skuld's inventions. He shuddered at that thought.

"Morisato," began Steve in a whisper. "I.. don't mean to bag on your girl or anything, but... is she an air-head or some shit?"

"Sheltered life, actually. She never got out much as a kid." _And then some_, he thought to himself. He knew damn well that he was under-stating the truth on the matter.

"Keiichi, I have returned." Morisato stared at the stack of singles in front of him. "By giving away your savings to these girls it will help you relax, correct?"

He chuckled. "Not exactly, but I guess I'll try to relax." He waved a couple bills at the dancer on stage. Within seconds he found a pair of panties on top of his head and a trail of blood leaking from his nose. It seems that Steve failed to inform him that it was a full-nude facility. He quickly shoved the money in his pockets, turning away from the stage.

"Keiichi, you're bleeding!" Belldandy gasped, pulling out a tissue to wipe his nose. She had a worried look in his eyes. "Your face is very flushed and you look more tense than when we arrived." She looked at Steve. "Isn't there anything else that will help him relax?"

Steve grinned. "I know exactly what will help him! And if this don't help, then I guess nothing will. Come on my niggah!"

"Ahhh!" He exclaimed, once again being dragged to another part of the club, Belldandy following with a smile. There were a few cat calls thrown in Bell's direction, some of them that really pissed him off. That was his Belldandy! Sure she looked hot in the casual dress she was wearing, but yelling for her to take it off was a little too much. _I'll break his neck_!

"Damn dawg, stop struggling!" He pushed him down into a chair. "A little lap dance won't hurt anyone, especially you. You're okay with it, right Bell?"

She nodded. "If it helps him relax, it is okay, right?" She paused. "What is a lap dance?" Steve grinned.

"Oh, you'll found out real soon." He pushed a button and moved away to enjoy himself somewhere else.

_What could he mean by that_? she thought to herself, waiting patiently on a seat next to her beloved. _Oh my.._

Keiichi's eyes bugged out when a scantly clad, buxom red head entered the small booth, the sound of a slow jam rhythm and blues song filling their ears. Belldandy watched in interest as the women danced around her boyfriend, occasionally rubbing her 'assets' all over his body, especially concentrating near his face. She felt a blush spread across her face as she realized where she had heard of these types of rituals before. Her older sister Urd had once told her that the spirits that are found in the underworld are heavily sexual, occasionally seducing males with their bodies to induce states of lust, an emotion that they feed off. What she was witnessing was something similar to what Urd had told her about and demonstrated on at a bar in America. _Do soldiers like Keiichi relax while in a state of lust_?

As the red head began to grind her posterior directly onto Keiichi lap, attempting to induce a state of high arousal, Belldandy began to notice something in her beau's eyes. For one, she could feel that he was not falling into a state of lust or relaxation, but fear and nervousness. While the girl fondled herself against his crotch area, he would always look at her as if reaching out for help. She knew Keiichi very well and knew when he was feeling discomfort. She decided to end this before he became miserable.

"Umm... excuse me," Bell began, causing the dancer to pause in her ministrations. The red head stared at the brown haired female for a short while before she shrugged, removing herself from her customer and continuing her dance with the female, smirking. Belldandy's eyes widened. "Oh my!"

Keiichi passed out, pitching a tent.

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"Enemy squadron breaking off for intercept vector at angels three and four. ETA into effective firing range, ten minutes," reported Vanessa, her console showing a tactical display of the enemy vessels. "Confirmed seven vessels, one monitor, three heavy cruisers, one standard cruiser and two destroyers. Long-range radar also detects large amounts of enemy activity within the squadron. They're launching mecha and fighters."

"Who do we have in that sector?" Sesshoumaru asked Sammie.

"Vermillion and Ghost squadrons, sir."

He looked at Lisa. "Time?"

"1139 hours, sir." He nodded.

"Operation Cobra will now commence. Upgrade status to condition red and sound general quarters." He moved over to Vanessa's station. "Activate pin-point barrier system and all concussion barriers, we'll be going into combat."

"Aye-aye, Captain."

"Aye, sir."

Lisa spoke up. "Tactical assessment from Seeker-Nine. Confirmed enemy units as Gnerl and Quadrano power armor. No battle pods detected. It seems the data from the last operation was correct. The Meltran rely mainly on their elite armor and fighters."

"Yet they are still more dangerous than the Zentraedi." He stated. "Claudia, open fire on the lead ship. Target their engine sections. I want all enemy ships surrounding that monitor disabled or piles of mangled debris."

"Roger. Acquiring targeting solution."

"Sir, enemy mecha squadrons are closing in on the 250,000 kilometer mark. If they continue at this rate they will make contact with the Macross in thirty minutes." stated Vanessa.

"Sammie, have Vermillion and Ghost intercept. Launch Blue and Yellow on Alert-Five to take their place. Place the Skull Squadron on the cats in case anything goes wrong." he ordered.

Sammie nodded. "Aye-aye, sir."

"Sir, enemy squadron has launched more bandits in reaction to Alert-Five. Interception vectors at angels seven and three."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. _Their tactics are similar to our own._ "They're going to try a flanking maneuver with their mecha. Adjust course to three-two-niner-delta mark one-two-three. Megumi, get me Colonel Kusanagi on the comm."

"Roger."

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Daedalus Deck**

"_We're going to have to take the risk of launching your amphibious attack squadron from this distance. With all the civilians and crew on this ship, I cannot risk the possibility of that gunship firing on the Macross. I'm sorry, Ayame, but this is the only way._"

The Colonel frowned behind the enclosed portion of her helmet that covered the lower part of her face. "Aye-aye, Captain. I understand."

"_The Skull, White and Purple squadrons along with Seeker-Four and Seven will provide escort. Good luck, Marine_."

_I know, we'll need it_, she thought sourly to herself as she switch to the tactical comm network. "We're launching now. All units prepare for immediate take-off." She gave some hand signals to the flight deck officer, informing him of what is happening. She earned a thumbs up in reply and immediate reaction from the crews.

"_Now_?" Steve asked, a little in disbelief. "_We're still one hour out. It'll take us forever to get there_!"

"You have your orders, Marine. Follow them!" she replied in a firm and harsh tone. "The Captain knows he's asking the impossible, but it's the only way. We're moving out."

"_Aye-aye, sir._.."

Ayame let out a sigh as she sunk into her seat, tighten her grip on the HOTAS. She took the time to look over all her systems and gages, then did it once more just to double-check. Her eyes wandered past her canopy, watching as the purple suited crews fueled the fast-pack boosters on fighters, red suited ordinance crews arming fighters and yellow suited officers directing aircraft and controlling all the chaos. From her fighters position on the deck, she looked back in her rear view to see fighters from the Red Devils being elevated to the deck along with a couple Defender and Phalanx destroids that will provide anti-air cover. Farther behind she saw the four ASC-1 Drop-ships waiting for the order to take-off, which would only happen once their escorts and accompanying Strike Eagles were in the air.

"_This is Delta One to Daedalus. Colonel, you're clear for take-off. Good hunting._"

"Roger!" She turned to her left, saluting the yellow suited deck officer then giving him a thumbs up. He held up a thumbs up sign as well, then gave a few more signals to the flight deck crew before kneeling low to the deck and pointing toward the bow of the Daedalus.

Ayame slammed back into her seat as she instinctively pushed the throttle to the max, launching her fighter off the deck of the Daedalus just like a standard carrier launch. As she adjusted her course to place her fighter on station to await the link up with the rest of the squadrons, she watch as the birds after her launched in the similar fashion instead of the normal VTOL technique used normally. With over fifty fighters and four assault boats launching simultaneously, the deck crews chose to stem that type of chaos by using standard carrier flight deck operations that were still practiced on the Prometheus. Strange for a space operations, but it was safer and was an sixty year old battle proven and working system.

"_Skull Leader to Marine Lead, link up to coordinates one-nine-two-alpha at heading three-two-bravo. Looks like we'll be playing chaperon for you Marines once again._"

"Ha, ha, Hunter. You and those hot shots of yours just keep your heads on the swivel and fingers on the trigger. These alien women are deadlier than the men, so don't bite off more than you can chew, or you'll be getting a one way ticket to the pearly gates to spend some quality time with your big brother."

"_Don't worry about me, Colonel. Worry for yourself. Skull and White squadron will cover your back as along as you cover ours. We have a long trip to the target, so be prepared, because we are!_"

She smirked. "That's the spirit."

"_Marauder One to Marine Lead. Taxi is on duty and the meters running. Let's get this show on the road._"

"Roger that. You heard the man, Devil Dogs, let's get this hump over with and kill some aliens!" Several barks came over the tac-net. "Oo-Rah!"

-----

**Meltran Renupetiet Nnabarrentzs Battleship  
****Meltraedi Special Forces Flagship**

Azonia glared at the image of the protoculture fortress on the vid-projector that hovered over her command station. She was surprised that the Micronians had the audacity to directly attack her fleet, her Quadrano Fleet! But, she was angered at the fact that destroying the puny Micronian battle fortress was out of the question. For one, Miriya was still on the vessel and she could not destroy the ship without destroying the morale and command structure of the Quadrano Battalion, let alone lose her best pilot. Also, destroying the fortress would be an instant failure of her mission, which is to capture the ship for the Zentran commander-in-chief. Failing such a mission and the loss of the protoculture fortress could also result in another civil war between males and females once again, breaking the cease-fire agreement between the two genders.

It was very hard being in command when situations like the one she was in had to be figured out.

"Commander, cyclops recon tykes have confirmed that Micronian fighters have engaged Gnerl squadrons and Quadrano squadron seven," reported the red-headed Meltran, Azonia's temporary second in command. "Quadrano squadron three has also intercepted a formation of Micronian assault vessels and Marine Corps fighters escorted by the Skull Squadron. Unfortunately, they are heavily out numbered and cannot hold the Micronians outside our pickets."

"They're targeting the gunship for destruction," growled Azonia, slamming her fist down on her arm rest. "Move Squadron Seven into position to flank the battle fortress from it's port side. Have them open fire, but try to cause minimal damage."

"It is as you wish, m'lady."

She stood up, moving to a command console that displayed tactical data and grids with enemy positions. "Order the gunship monitor to re-call all Quaedluun-Rau mecha to reinforce point defenses. Once the Marine Corps mecha attempt their insertion, have a Gnerl squadron attack from their flank and choke them off!"

"The order shall be given, Commander."

Though she was thrilled at the thought of direct combat with the Micronians, she had more pressing matters on her mind. Reports on Khyron indicated that he had been reinforced and resupplied, and there were also rumors of the Zentran Back-Stabber that he was preparing to return to this Micronian star system to rejoin with the Adocolas Zentraedi fleet under Breetai's command. But, she knew that he was coming for her and the Meltraedi fleet to get his revenge. She knew that even with the Micronians threatening to destroy the defense squadron, she had to keep a moderate force in reserve in defense against the Back-Stabber. She would be damned if she was caught unawares by a Zentran surprise attack.

"Commander, Cruiser three has been destroyed by the SDF-1 and they are now targeting cruiser twelve!"

_Damn Micronians!_ She gaged the situation from the tactical display. She had no choice. Once the Micronians destroy one ship they would continue to do so even at the risk of their own vessel until each and every ship in her fleet was disabled and destroyed. She could not allow that, even if it did leave her flank wide open for Zentran attack.

"Lieutenant, order the fleet to move out. Surround the battle fortress and our defense screen." She snarled, her anger boiling her blood. "We will do what the Zentran cannot; capture the battle fortress and end this conflict!"

-----

While Azonia's orders were being carried out, the movements of the Meltraedi fleet did not go unnoticed by the SDF-1 nor the Marine assault force. As they neared their objective, Seeker Four immediately informed the Colonel of enemy movement massing around the Meltran gunship and fighter squadrons approaching on a flanking vector. Ayame didn't know what could be worse: the enemy flanking their assault squadrons or running head on into an obvious ambush. But, the shit really hit the fan when warnings from the SDF-1 informed them that the enemy fleet was moving into attack positions against their mother-ship.

"_Skull Leader to Marine Lead. Looks like we're going to have a really hard time with these bastards!_" Rick said to Ayame.

"No shit, Hunter." She switched her radio to an open channel on the tac-net. "Marine Lead to group. We can't let these bastards stop us short of our goal. Emergency orders, break formation and throttle to zone five! Plow thru these sons of bitches!"

"Devil Lead, Roger!"

"Knight-Lead, Roger!"

"Skull, White and Purple," she began, moving her hand to manual arm her weapon systems. "You have permission to bug-out. Provide defense for the Macross." She got two responses from the three squadrons, only the Skull didn't answer. "Rick?"

"_We're going in_." said Rick, followed by several other confirmed voices from the Skull.

Ayame narrowed her eyes, turning her head to look out at the VF-1S flying as her wingman. "I'm giving you a direct order, Hunter! Break off and return to ship!"

"_Fuck you! We're staying and going in!_" Rick contacted the rest of the Skull squadron. "_Skull Lead to all flights. Two, three and four, assume escort formation six and cover the flank. Flight one, move ahead and take attack formation three. Spread it out and let's plow the road!_"

"Looks like he won't take no for an answer, ma'am," came the amused voice of Lieutenant Sterling. The Colonel only grunted in response.

The FAST-pack enhanced Valkyries and Strike Eagles plowed right into the formations of Gnerl and Quaedluun-Rau squadrons defending the gunship. The area within a fifteen kilometer radius around the huge monitor was turned into a gigantic fur ball, fighters and Meltraedi mecha duking it out in aerospace combat maneuvering, or dogfights, that pitted the skill of the pilots and their ability to use their mecha in one on one, two on two, or various forms of match-ups. It was obviously clear to many of the veritech pilots of UN Spacy and the Marine Corps that the majority of piloting skill was found on the enemy side, who was always more proficient in space-born combat, even more so in the Quaedluun-Rau power armor. It was only the quality of their fighters and the FAST-pack augmentations that gave them the advantage in speed and armor that they could combat the alien females on some form of even ground.

Unlike many of his fellow Marines and Spacy comrades who were determined to kill the enemy and not be killed, Max Sterling was calm, cool and collected, having a good ol' time sitting in his fighter's cockpit. In fact, he was enjoying himself more than many others could be in the situation. Flying around in a couple hundred million dollar piece of combat mecha in space fighting an ultra-hard enemy was right down his alley. Without gravity present, he knew that the maneuvers that he was pulling to dodge and kill his targets would of literally crushed his body in Earth's atmosphere, even with the flight suit. He was all over the place, destroying fighters with ease and taking him time in taking out the Quadrano armor, knowing that if he pushed himself to hard, he would end up like Devil-Seventeen.

Dead.

"Devil-Two, Devil-Lead. Bad flight making their run now. Devil-Seven, lock Firebirds and blow us a hole. Nine, butter up the approach for Marauder Three, over."

"Nine, Roger."

"Seven, locked. Fox-Three!"

"Devil-Lead, Devil-Two, Copy that. Good luck and we'll link up on the float."

"_Skull-Ten to Devil-Two. My flight wing has your six._"

"Roger that!" he replied.

The high-explosive missiles impacted the hull of the battleship, balls of fire ripping open the heavy titanium alloy armor and breaching past the bulkheads into the inner decks. Bad flight of the Red Devils broke off from their protection of Marauder Three and dove right into the breach. Max entered first, immediately transforming his fighter into guardian mode to land inside the decompressed deck section. His GU-12 opened up on a pair of female giants, plugging a pair of 78mm holes through their helmet covered skulls. As the rest of the flight touched down, Max moved further down the hallway on point, using whatever missile ordinance that remained in his FAST-packs. Female humanoid-looking aliens were caught off guard, in most cases, by the presence of Micronian fighters and the majority of them were blown to smithereens by Max.

Sterling's fighter changed to battloid after he cleared the area just as he received messaged from the rest of his flight after they had performed similar duties. He stood over the body of a pair of female giants that he had killed, a single hole blow through their chest were their hearts were suppose to be located.

_Beautiful._

"It makes you wonder what exactly you are really fighting for..."

"What was that, Lead?" asked one of his wingmen.

"Nothing..." He moved his battloid to step over the women. "Lead to wing. We've got a job to do. Get tactical, Marines!"

"OO-RAH!" came the replies.

Each fighter jettisoned their depleted FAST-packs and humped down the corridor had a fast pace. They kept their distance between each other, a minimum of twenty meters, and traveled hugging the wall to their port side. As the flight approached a cross intersection, three of the six fighters broke off and hugged the starboard side of the corridor, training their weapons in fire zones not covered by their wingmen. With both adjacent corridors clear, Max made a signal to the other group to move ahead while they covered their flank.

"Clear," stated one of his wingmen. Max moved immediately across the intersection, the taking a position on the opposite corner and training his weapon down the adjacent path while his wingmen crossed.

"Nine to Lead. I've got movement up ahead," said Nine, who had taken point with the other group of their flight. Max's radar registered Nine's radar going active. "Tee intersection, seven blips, one of them is a big one. My guess is ground pounders and armor-- SHIT!"

Max's external mics picked up weapons fire down the corridor. "Son of a... Move it, Marines! Go, Go, Go!"

"This is Nine! We're taking heavy fire from ten OPFORs and a Quadrano! A group of three chicks dropped down from those damn maintenance tunnels and got the drop on us! We're pinned down and taking cover in some sort of alcove. We can't get an angle on these bitches!"

"Devil-Two, Marine-Lead. These chicks are hardcore. Expect ambushes around every corner!" Max reported to the Colonel while he quickly lead the other half of his flight to help their wingmen.

"_No shit, Sterling! They tried to pincer us on the way to the bridge, but we're stuck on middle ground in a fire fight on deck eight, section three._" came the reply from the Colonel. From the information given, she was five decks above Max's position. "_You're on your own, Sterling. Do what you have to do._"

"Aye-aye, ma'am."

The flight rounded the bend of the corridor and the first thing Max did when he caught sight of the enemy was to rise his weapon and butt-stroke the female across the back of her neck, then blowing off her head with a burst from his head-mounted energy cannons. The other two chose to shoot their targets instead of going into mêlée, one of the wingmen diving to the ground into a prone position and laying a base of fire down range at the female giants. The other wingman knelt behind the prone Strike Eagle and fired a long burst at the Quadrano, striking the cockpit with five rounds that immediately felled the huge and deadly mecha before it could maneuver out of harms way.

"Nice shot, Chief," Max said, moving to the alcove were the rest of his flight was taking cover. "You guys alright?"

"We're fine," replied Devil-Nine. "Seven is just a little dinged up."

"If nothing else is wrong, let's keep moving. Stick together this time and watch the shadows. These ladies are pretty good fighters."

-----

On the upper decks, Colonel Kusanagi and Gold flight of the Black Knights were pinned down and caught in a fire fight with several squads of Meltran crewman. The Strike Eagles had piled bodies of dead women as barricades, firing their gun pods from a mounted position over the organic mounds. A few of the fighters had switched to using the fallen female's weapons as to save their own ammo for battles down the line. But, they knew that would be soon as the Meltran brought in armored support in the form of the Quadrano power armor along with more squads. It was as if there was an endless supply of reinforcements for the gigantic women, as if they knew that their objective was the command and control center several sections forward of their position and that they were preventing them from seizing it.

_This is really pissing me off_, she thought to herself, dropping a third Quadrano as it turned the corner down the hall.

According to the reports that came in from the armored companies and the rest of the squadrons, they were all caught in close-quarter battle with the enemy, ranging from mêlée battles or even fire fights like the one she was in, though they had the situations under control. Her flight, however, was taking the brunt of the attention from the female giants, especially from power armored units. She had already lost one Marine during the initial ambush, and another who had an arm shot off, forcing the pilot to stay in guardian mode and fire the nose-mounted converging energy cannon. With their position in the middle of an intersection taking fire from three sides, she wondered if this mission was really worth all the effort or loss of life.

_I better call in one of the platoons to reinforce us_, she decided after seeing more enemy reinforcements take positions down her fire zone.

It was at that exact thought that an explosion ripped through the adjacent corridor, followed by a group of fleeing Meltran, who Ayame thought looked scared shit-less. She watched as a hot beam of energy lanced through the smoking blast hole and literally cut off a female's head. This was followed by a flurry of tracers lighting up the dimly lit, smoking corridor and explosions obviously caused by mortar rounds. A bright flash of light exploded several meters in front of the Colonel, temporarily blinding her and several of the pilots who happened to have been caught in the blast. When her vision was finally restored, the squads of Meltran were fleeing and the sight of an armored Destroid platoon stood before her veritech, firing at the departing squads.

"_Looks like you needed some help, ma'am!_"

"Eversmann," She recognized that voice. "Thanks for the assist. But you're not suppose to be in this section. You're three decks off and on the wrong side of the ship."

"_Couldn't help it, ma'am. Shuttle got clipped by enemy fire on the way in and the pilot had to take her in quick before we were shot down. Not everyone made it to the exact nav-points as planned._"

Ayame shook her head. As usually, the best laid out plans always end up failing. "Are we clear?" she asked Gold flight, receiving positive responses. "Eversmann, link up with us. We're taking the bridge and 2CI (Command Control and Intercept) sections as planned. Take point."

"_You're missing one..._" noted the Lieutenant.

She ignored his observation. "No time to dawdle, Lieutenant. The objective is three sections dead ahead."

"..._Aye-aye._"

She knew she was ignoring his observation, but they had a job to perform and even if it went against her own personal code, she had other marines under her command that needed her guidance. A leader that understood the current situation and can make objective decisions with a calm, cool head. The needs of a many out weigh the needs of the few, the one, or the dead. But, she knew that before this mission was over, she could come back for her fallen soldier. It has always been the code of the Marines; No one get's left behind.

Dead or alive.

"_I'm picking up movement on my scopes.._" one of the Destroid pilots sounded off.

"Lieutenant, split you're squad and take Knights Eighteen and Eleven. Hang a right at the intersection up ahead and move your units along these coordinates." She uploaded the information to the junior officer. "We'll be moving at a parallel from each other to cover more ground. You'll hit the Bridge first along the way while he move to flank them from the other side. Move it!"

"Aye-aye!"

The Colonel's fire-team of three VF/A-3Es, a Tomahawk and a Spartan, charged down the corridor at a rapid rate, each pilot and operator's mind set on the mission at hand. High-velocity caseless shells, particle beams, lasers and explosive rounds tore through anyone or anything in their path. Not even the deadly Quaedluun-Rau power armor could withstand the concentrated fire of the mixed group of mecha, nor could it use it's insane maneuverability in such close quarters. Soon, the dedicated Marines of the Armored Tactical Assault Division went from close-quarter battle fire fights into mêlée combat, the giant females of the Meltran deciding to once again get up-close and personal by using their knowledge of their own vessel to create ambush points. Unfortunately for the Meltran, up-close and personal with a Tomahawk was not a smart choice, the destroid's flamethrowers lighting up the alien amazon warriors and literally melting their skin and bones into a disgusting pile of humanoid mush.

Unfortunately for one Strike Eagle pilot, one of the more stronger female giants actually ripped open the chobham laminar depleted uranium mesh armor off of the battloid, then crushed the Marine with a single punch to the cockpit. The only scene the pilot saw before he died was a glorious one, the woman that killed him having her head blown off by a single 78mm round from the Spartan's GU-12. The Colonel silently promised her dead soldier that she will come back for him and make sure he received a proper funeral.

The sound of friendly fire alerted the group as they neared their target. A pair of ATM-01 Rapier II missiles blew open the hatch of the bridge and the Colonel's battloid was the first to step into the fray. It really surprised her when she caught sight of a lone Meltraedi warrior holding off half of Lieutenant Eversmann's team, the other half possibly dead or wounded. Within the few milliseconds that she had before she was required to react, she also noticed that the female holding off the destroid's was the only living Meltran in the whole room, the other's lying on the floor in various states of death.

Ayame brought up her weapon, aiming at the female giants face as she turned around, utterly shocked at being flanked by the enemy. The rest of her fire-team moved in and surrounded the alien, taking positions to also cover the room as Bravo One entered to secure the rest of the bridge.

The alien woman kept her weapon in her hands, glaring at what she knew was the leader. "Gzarn dar beth jhir kalirin yar T'sen-mot Zentran!"

The of the Destroid operator's spoke up on an open channel. "What the fuck did this broad say?"

"I don't know," replied another. "I don't care if they're enemies or not. This chick is a babe!"

Ayame narrowed her eyes at the alien amazon.

"Drop you're weapon and put you're hands in the air!" Lieutenant Eversmann shouted over his external speakers. The woman ignore him and replied with a laugh.

"Ha ha ha. Zentran das meljiran yeavvan tou Meltran? Dekkulchia!"

"Sesannu!" Ayame snapped at the alien women, her eyes turning to her mecha in a state of shock that caused her to drop her weapon. The Meltran spoke directly to Ayame in a shaking voice.

"_You are... a woman?_" Ayame barked orders at the enemy female.

"_Damn right I'm a woman... Now get you're hands in the air and place them behind your head. We're taking over this vessel and you are now a prisoner of war_," she said in the alien language that she had studied these past months. They had a captive and they took the bridge. Might as kill two birds with one stone and not risk tracking other's down. "_Give us trouble and I'll send you to you're friends, the Zentraedi, in a body bag._"

The woman nodded. "_I would rather surrender to another woman than surrender to a male. I will comply._"

To the other women and men of the Marines, whatever the Colonel was saying to the alien chick was having some sort of effect. Within moments she fell to her knees and sat straight with her hands behind her head. The Spartan operator, not wanting to take chances, closed in and uses a special design of restraining device to lock the alien woman's wrist together; a type of giant hand-cuffs.

"Marine-Lead to all units," she returned to using English when she opened a comm link to the assault force. "Bridge and 2CI secure. I want reports on status before sweep and clear operation begins."

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

Lisa, Claudia and the rest of the infamous bridge bunnies knew that the Captain was a very strict individual and very professional when it came to his job and duty as Captain of the Macross. There was never a time, with the exception of the time Colonel Kusanagi acted on her own to save Lisa, Rick, Max and Ben, rest his soul, from being prisoners of war at the hands of the Zentraedi, that the Captain had actually lose his composure.

Until now.

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed loudly, glaring at the blips appearing on Vanessa's console, surrounding the Macross and the sole enemy vessel that the Marines currently occupied.

His loud out-burst was attributed to the situation at hand. The Meltraedi fleet had suddenly swarmed in and circled the Macross at a minimum distance of 200,000 kilometers and trapped the UN Spacy battle fortress in a pincer-like maneuver. Not only that, but the light barrages fired from each ship, to the crew of the SDF-1 it felt more like heavy salvos, was slowly wearing away at the mighty vessel. This had forced Sesshoumaru's hand to attempt to break through the weakest point of the enemy blockade, while also forcing to leave the Marines on the boarded enemy vessel, much to his own dismay. No word had been received from the Marine assault party and damage reports from all sections of the Macross were still coming in at an alarming rate.

"Section nine, sub-section thirteen reports heavy casualties at all hands." Kim reported.

"Hull breach in section twenty, level B of Macross City. The area had been sealed off and maintenance crews are working on it as we speak." stated Megumi.

"Pin-point barrier is down, sir!" reported Lisa, suddenly grabbing onto a console as the ship shuddered once more from enemy attack. "Doctor Lang says it would be impossible to get it back up in this situation without risking the lives of all his engineers."

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth. "Disregard the barrier system and restore power to the secondary batteries!"

"Enemy armor squadron on intercept course at angels nine and eleven. Quadrano armor confirmed. Nine in total." Vanessa shouted.

Sammie wiped the sweat from her brow. "Delta One to Blue Lead, intercept bandits at angels nine, vector two-niner-zero, buster. Green Lead, affirmative. You're clear to return to Daedalus. Priority re-arm, orders five-eight-Alpha-Nancy-Gamma-Echo-Leo-seven-five-seven."

"_Roger, Delta One. Confirming orders. We'll nuke a couple of these Amazons for you._"

"SIR!" Megumi suddenly whirled around, shock painted all over her face. "Colonel Kusanagi reports that the enemy vessel is under UN Spacy control and they have captured one officer and a Quadrano pilot."

"That's the only good god damned news they we had all day!" He snarled, having more important things on his mind at the moment. Though the mission was a success, surviving to live the next day was more important.

Vanessa let out a gasp of surprise. "Captain, the enemy fleet is breaking apart!"

"What?" Lisa gasped, also surprise. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Priority recall all fighters and inform the Colonel to somehow get that Dreadnought moving and get clear this area. We don't know how long this window will last before the Amazons decide to finish us off."

Megumi nodded. "Aye-aye, Captain."

-----

**Meltran Renupetiet Nnabarrentzs Battleship  
****Meltraedi Special Forces Flagship**

Rage.

Humiliation.

Those were the key emotions that were going through Azonia's mind. She felt utterly humiliated at being defeated by mere Micronians, a race of bio-organisms that she thought was beneath the Meltran. Humiliated at having nine of the vessels under her command destroyed by Micronian naval gun fire. Even worse, the ultimate humiliation came when one of her vessels was captured and garrisoned by the Micronian Marines Corps forces, along with one of her elite officers and Quadrano pilots becoming prisoners of war.

The rage swelling in her eyes came from Zentran influence.

"How dare you threaten me, you disgusting male!" Azonia snapped at the image of Breetai. "I had these Micronians ripe for the picking, but you're interference has cost us both extra resources, soldiers and time. It could be weeks or months before we could capture the Micronian fortress."

"_You were combating the battle fortress with unnecessary force. I thought you were a competent commander, Azonia. You have shown me that you are no better than Khyron when it comes to a mission as delicate as this. You're just lucky that no serious damage was delivered to the ship and it was not destroyed. Commander-in-Chief Dolza had given me command of this sector for a reason, one of which was to prevent careless actions like you have shown._" Breetai narrowed his one eye at the woman. "_You have your orders to stand down, so do so!_"

"You would think I would let the Micronians get away with capturing one of my ships and killing both officers and crew? You're mad!"

"_You have your orders, Commander._"

She slammed her fist onto her console, angered at the order that she had to follow. Breetai's orders came down from the Command-In-Chief himself, which meant that Breetai's orders were Dolza's orders, and because of the cease-fire agreement between the Zentran and Meltran, she had no choice but to follow his orders, even if it meant standing down from battle.

_Damn Micronians. Damn Zentraedi!_

-----  
End of Chapter 25  
-----

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy pursuing a new career, writers block and the usual real life distractions. Let's not forget that I've been sick, also. But anyway, another chapter done and what a banger this one has been.

One thing that we all loved in Robotech, the romance between Rick and Lisa. Hey, there might be a love triangle like in the series! But, you readers can notice that there are many big changes in the personalities of Lisa and Rick, which all seems to stem from the people they are around. The Captain indirectly helped Lisa get over her past and dead fiancée while Rick changed in a few ways by having Ayame, Nabiki and Ukyou as friends. Rick's change in personality is clearly shown when Rick defies orders and continues to escort the Marines.

The thing with Belldandy and Keiichi is something I just threw in there. I don't know why I did it, but I just did.

I'm coming up on writers block for this story and I'm not sure if I will continue with it or put it aside and work on "The Lazy Uchiha". So stay tunned for the next update.

Next is Chapter 26: Down Time


	27. Chapter 26: Down Time

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

-----

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 26: Down Time

* * *

_So many losses_, Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he finished reading the last of thirty detailed reports. It had been one month since Operation Cobra and the SDF-1 was nearing refit and repair completions after sustaining heavy damage from the prolonged assault against the Meltraedi forces. He was undoubtedly correct about the female counterparts of the Zentraedi. They were a small, yet tougher force to deal with, just like the aggressor pack of the Zentran. The females were not afraid to use force, which they display with the massive fleet wide barrage against the Macross, an attack that Sesshoumaru knew was not at full strength. 

Besides the heavy damage to nearly all sections of the Macross, the big kick in the sides came from the loss of pilots. Nearly half of the Prometheus wing were killed in action along with a quarter of the Daedalus wing. This was not including those who lost their lives on the assault mission, destroid operators, crewmen and engineers. Nearly 1000 lives lost in total. But despite the loss of lives, Sesshoumaru would not allow their sacrifices to be in vain.

Looking out the huge view port from his radio room, the Captain watched as shuttle craft, modified veritechs and destroids worked on the hull of the captured Meltraedi monitor. The vessel was just as big as the SDF-1 and had a similar armament, though it didn't pack as big as a punch as the Macross main cannon. This was a ship that UN Spacy desperately needed. Without some form of fleet to help battle the enemy forces, the possibility of surviving out in space after a prolonged period of time was minimal. If the enemy decided to go all out and destroy the Macross, he wanted his sailors to be prepared to give their all and take as many of the aliens down with them. The only problem had was whom to have commanding that battleship? Lisa was his first and obvious choice, but there was a problem that stemmed from the ship itself. Where would he find a 50 foot tall Lisa Hayes and crewmen?

Along with the ship, they had captured two Meltran, or Amazon according tithe current military lingo, soldiers. One pilot and one officer, both which were held in holding cells in the SDF-1 constructed from gigantic quarters that previously existed on the vessel before human influence. Interrogations by Colonel Maistroff and other males in the past few weeks have ended in negative or violent conclusions. Only interrogations by Colonel Kusanagi had showed any positive effects. It would seem that he would have to interrogate the prisoners himself. Thankfully, ration stores found on the captured ship allowed them to feed their captives without dipping into their own supplies, though what to do with the two ladies was a different story.

That issue could be addressed at a later time, though. Right now, he was needed on the bridge. Lisa had requested the night off to attend some sort of movie premier in Macross City. It was nice that she was getting out more instead of cluttering herself with work as she usually did.

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Macross City**

Miriya was on the rag.

That is exactly how a Micronian had described her when he had approached her, only to be violently shoved away. She could not understand how she could be a rag when she was standing on the deck. Sometimes Micronians had a weird language that was somewhat difficult to understand. What she did know is that she was furious and frustrated. One Micronian month ago when the air raid and battle sirens had sounded and later when the all clear was given, she had wondered if the Zentran were utterly defeated by the Micronians once again. It was not to be.

**_MARINES CAPTURE MELTRAEDI BATTLESHIP!_**

The article she had read went into brief detail of how the UN Marine Corps captured one of her people's ships along with two prisoners, both of which she had yet to determine. Not only that, but she was becoming frustrated day by day trying to find the elusive Micronian Devil which had humiliated and defeated her in combat. She had observed every pilot and officer that she had come across, even questioned a few individuals to gage their reactions. Unfortunately, none of which she came across proved to be the bastard male that shot her down. Even in a place inside the battle fortress where the majority of those you will see are military personnel, finding her prey was extremely difficult.

_What is this? It seems there is a gathering of some kind_, she noted when seeing the formation of a long line. In her months of self containment in the Micronian society, she had learned that on occasion large crowds tend to form around important announcements or celebrations concerning the achievement of the Micronian military personnel or scientific discoveries. She had all but ignored them, but now she would see what they were all about since it would help her find her prey more quickly.

Miriya smoothly negotiated her way as far ahead of the end of the line as she could, giving herself a clear view of the entrance of the auditorium where the ceremony would be taking place. Just as she was about to ponder on the sheer amount of Micronians willing to attend this event, the crowd around her started to cheer loudly as an long automobile called a limousine pulled up to the curb. From out of the limousine came a familiar figure to Miriya, a girl by the name of Lynn Minmei, or Miss Macross. From the information she gathered, the young female was considered some sort of idol and sought after by many men and even a few other woman. She wondered how could such a person become famous without even being an ace, let alone in the military? That was clearly preposterous!

The second figure was a male, who garnered various reactions from the crowd, but mainly cheers from the feminine side of the mob. Miriya had truly no idea whom this male was, but by the reaction of the crowd and the large number of individuals attending, which included military personnel, there is a slight possibility that this man was whom she was looking for.

_Maybe..._

-----

Inside the auditorium where the premier for the movie was taking place the first two thousand viewers were taking their seats. Within that first couple thousand were a few choice individuals like Ukyou and Nabiki, who had dragged along Max and a couple other Marines to check out the movie.

Ukyou was a rabid fan of martial arts flicks, which wasn't really Nabiki's taste until she took her training as an Anything-Goes master. If there was anything Ukyou loved just as much as the Corps, it was martial arts movies, especially the fantasies centered in China. A few of the old Chinese movies, now classic considering the time that has passed, reminded her of those she had loved and lost before WWIII. They especially reminded her of Ranma, her best friend and former fiancée. Watching these movies reminded her of his love for fighting and how much he enjoyed himself in his fights, no matter how ridiculous the style that needed to be mastered. Nabiki only liked to watch them to get a kick out of seeing moves that she could easily perform.

Max on the other hand, was just glad to be invited to come along. Since Minmei was a friend, he wanted to support her by seeing her film. Unfortunately, he had forgot to reserve his ticket and then forgot to bring his wallet when he showed up earlier. Thankfully, Joker and Snowball became a couple of life-savers when they showed up and payed his way in. While owing Joker anything was always a bad idea, he knew it would probably be worth it considering it was Minmei starring in the movie. She is a good actor from what he had heard.

After a brief interview of Minmei and Kyle, along with a short melody called **Shao Pai Lon**, or Little White Dragon, which was also the title of the movie, the show soon began. With only five minutes into the movie, a frown began to appear on Ukyou's face. She wasn't one to talk during a movie, especially a martial arts based flick, but she couldn't help but express herself a little.

"What kind of retarded shit did they make?" she asked Nabiki, loud enough for Max and a couple other watchers to hear. Joker only shrugged.

"Search me. I don't know. But I would definitely sue them if I see anything that relates to Togenkyou Island." The two girls giggled at that memory, earning a few hushed whispers from other spectators.

A little further into the movie, fighting scenes began to erupt left and right, something that made even Max frown. While Max was more an action and comedy lover, he liked the occasional martial arts films, especially the ones by Jackie Chan. Even old Jackie Chan flicks, like Drunken Master, which had a healthy dose of comedy, was a kind of martial arts movie he liked. This movie, however, had good martial arts performance by Lynn Kyle, but everyone else was cheesy, just plain sucked, or had bad special effects. Ukyou decided to voice her opinion on the matter.

"What kind of retarded crap is this?" A few others told her to shut up and hushed her. She ignored them. "With all the technological advances made in the past fifteen years in the movie industry, you would think a movie made on the Macross would have some hardcore digital special effects, or even some sick computer graphics that would blow your mind." More people told her to quiet down or just shut up. "I haven't even seen half of this movie yet, and I can already tell that it's a piece of shit B-movie. I'm glad I didn't buy this fucking ticket!"

"I know you didn't, because I bought it, Snowball." Nabiki stated sarcastically, following her lover out of the theater. "I wonder if I can get a refund or at least a discount on my next visit."

_Well, I really can't blame them. The action and the story really isn't all that great, but I'll sit through it and see it all just to say I saw it_, Max thought to himself. _How can these people like this movie that much? I guess it's because it's Minmei and Kyle._

The same thoughts were going through the mind of Rick Hunter, who also showed up to see the movie, unknown to him that his star admirer had reserved a seat for him in the front row. A seat he wasn't occupying. And just two seats down from Max, Miriya was watching the action performed by the character played by Lynn Kyle. The skill he was showing in the projection giving her the possibility of the man being a potential target, or being the one that shot her down. But, she needed more information before she could strike.

-----

**Zentraedi Nupetiet Vergnitzs Command Ship  
****Imperial Class Fleet Flagship**

"Commander Breetai, sensors are picking up a strange signal coming from the battle fortress. It will take a short moment to successfully connect the signal monitor."

"Very well," Breetai stated, his arms crossed in deep thought.

It was not fairing well for his command on the subject of the Micronian fortress. Three times the Micronians had defeated both his fleet and the Meltran fleet, two of which battles were utterly humiliating for both sides. Each time the Micronians had taken advantage of the orders not to destroy their ship, something that they obviously knew and exploited consistently. One crucial note, the Micronians had the lead in the intelligence game, something that Breetai never accounted for when it concerned Micronians. So, his next report to the Commander-in-Chief would hopefully be fruitful as he had his best intelligence officers working on intercepting Micronian signals.

"Commander, de-fold off our port bow. IFF signal confirms to be the 7th Mechanized Space Division."

_Khyron_. Breetai nodded to himself. "Open a channel."

"_Khyron Kravshera returning for duty, Commander Breetai._" announced the Back-Stabber, giving Breetai a proper salute instead of his usual laid back and cocky attitude. "_We're eager for new orders under your command._"

"Seems you have wizened up, Khyron." Breetai noted.

"_Micronians tend to do that when they blow up your entire fleet. The same could be said of your own, Commander._" Khyron grinned at Breetai's frown. "_Word is that you lost over two hundred ships in a single battle against the Micronian, while I only lost five or six. The little devils are getting better after each engagement._"

Breetai narrowed his eyes. "I'll be expecting more cooperation from you, Khyron. I'm still up to here with all your games and foolishness and I will not tolerate any disobedience, do you understand?"

Khyron smirked. "_Clearly, Commander, I assure you of that. I have more bigger fish to fry than getting on your bad side any further. Who knows what has been growing there._" He laughed at the joke he made of his commander, much to Breetai's displeasure. "_My fleet is at your command, Commander Breetai. My fleet will take it's position at the far edge at coordinates three-niner-two-seven. Khyron, out_."

"He might be up to something, Commander," Exedore noted. "Those coordinates put him at the far edge of our fleet, not far from the SDF-1 but very close to the Meltraedi fleet of Azonia's."

"I wonder..." Breetai began before he was interrupted by a crewman.

"Signal monitor established, Commander. Now displaying signal."

"Very well."

A large vid-window appeared in front of Breetai and Exedore. Both were surprised to see the image of a strangely dressed Micronian in what they could assume was a hand-to-hand combat stance being attacked by another Micronian of different features. What they did know, was that this was not current Micronian information.

"This must be some form of battle recording," noted Exedore. Breetai nodded.

"A primitive form of fighting style at best. I don't understand their interest in viewing such a record."

"Neither do I my lord."

"Possibly an instructional requirement for their soldiers," said the hulking Zentraedi.

For the next several long minutes, the two commanding Zentraedi officers, and unknown number of thousands of Zentraedi officers and soldiers aboard ship and other vessels in the fleet, not including the Meltraedi fleet, watched the video recording in rapt interest. The hand-to-hand aspect of the Micronian recording was very interesting, since it showed the nimbleness of the Micronian body in a close combat situation. To many others, their attention was mostly on the young Chinese female named Lynn Minmei, a girl that they have only heard rumors about from the three former Micronian spys, or from friends who had heard from friends, who had heard from friends. But, little did any of the Zentraedi or Meltraedi know that this image was only a piece of celluloid fantasy, aimed to please and entertain it's viewers, and that fantasy sometimes distorts reality and should be accepted only as an amusement.

"Did you see what he just did! What was that?" shouted the hulking Breetai in shock. What he just witnessed was something he never expected from an Micronian. A beam of energy firing from an enemy hand and striking a giant before the small Micronian used a mêlée attack to strike him down. Exedore was also shaken.

"I wonder if that is the legendary force that we have also heard that they possess?"

Breetai knew what he saw. "It's a death ray! Our soldiers cannot win against such a great force as this."

"This could explain why they possess such an incredible energy barrier," added the shorter Zentran.

"We much report this immediately to Command-in-Chief Dolza."

-----

**Rineunadou Lojmeuean  
****Captured Meltran Gunship**

While the SDF-1 was just a couple days away from repair and refit procedures, a testament to the damage she had received from Operation Cobra, the Meltran Monitor was a different story. The problem was not in knowledge or man-power to do the job, Robotech engineers had all the knowledge and training that they needed from the data acquired on the vessel.

The problem was scale.

With their first captured vessel at Saturn, tearing the ship apart to study it was very simple. It was as easy as picking a section, lighting up a fusion-plasma cutter and ripping the section out. Not in the current case. While they had the knowledge and required tools, most off the work required excellent hand-eye coordination and fine motor control. One could only go so far with a Valkyrie hand or a Spartan's crow-hands. But, ninety-five percent of external repairs have been completed and the majority of internal compartments that were heavily damaged due to fire fights were repaired into ship-shape condition. The only remaining problem was building systems that can rapidly transfer personal from section to section and installing systems that control and translate the existing systems for ease of use. So far, the only individual capable of controlling the Gunship was Colonel Ayame Kusanagi, who had the unfortunate honor of being a temporary ship's Captain until Captain Sesshoumaru can figure out what to do about the ship.

_This sucks_, thought the Colonel, who was sitting in a lawn chair in front of her Strike Eagle on the bridge of the Monitor watching the movie **Little White Dragon.** Her thoughts actually had a double meaning, once referring to the movie and again for her current assignment. Ayame, while a ranking and commanding officer in the Corps, considered herself a grunt no matter what others would say. If she could, she would turn in her full-bird wings and pick up her old Gunny stripes. Unfortunately, she couldn't afford to do such an act. She would rather command her Marines than someone less capable, which is why she leads Marines into combat, despite her rank allowing her to stay in the rear with the gear.

So, it was one of the reasons why she was stuck commanding a ship of engineers, cooks, maintenance crews and Marines that she was just months ago plowing down hallways and fragging Amazons left and right. Ironic, but when the Captain and General gives and order, you have to follow them. Situations like this are rare, but are always related to the rank you have earned.

"_Radar to Colonel Kusanagi, please come in, over._"

Ayame picked up her radio once she heard her name. She had been waiting for radar to contact her all day about the early warning system. "Is it working yet?"

"_We have it up and running now, ma'am. We are now going to do a test of the ship-wide alert systems, over._"

"Roger that, Smith. Begin whenever you're ready." Red warning strobes began to flash along with a annoying, but attention grabbing sound of sirens. For a few moments Ayame was glad that they devices were working, but when the crewman failed to kill the music it was starting to get very annoying. "You can turn them off an anytime, Smith."

"_This isn't me, ma'am! This is the real thing_!"

"Oh, what the fuck!" Ayame snapped, falling out of her chair and scrambling for her helmet and cockpit. She immediately activated a ship-wide communique to all personnel. "Attention all hands! Attention all hands! This is a combat alert. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill. All hands report to battle stations!"

"_This is Master Chief Jones to Bridge. Ma'am, what battle stations are you talking about_?"

"Well find some, god damn it! I don't care if you have to sit your ass on top of the yardarm just to get combat ready. Figure something out before I come down there and rear-guard ash your ass out of an airlock without the benefit of a normal suit!"

"_Yes, ma'am!_"

_Of all the god damn times the enemy has to attack, they have to do it while I'm in command of this heap._ "Marine-Lead to Macross. Come in Macross, over." The image of an amused Sesshoumaru appeared on her console monitor. "Well, now this is a good sight to see after a few weeks."

"_Spare me the pleasantries, Colonel_," he said in his usual, commanding tone, which contradicted his amused expression. "_Zentraedi are beginning an assault and the Macross is moving to intercept and defend your float._"

"Orders, sir?" He shook his head. "What the..? You mean I'm just going to sit here and do nothing?"

"_Exactly, Colonel Kusanagi. That gunship is not combat ready nor do you or your current crew have the experience to successfully take that ship into combat and come out alive._" His face became serious. "_Stand down and relax. Allow I, Sesshoumaru, and the Macross to handle this._"

_Allow me Sesshoumaru to do this_, she repeated sarcastically in her mind when his cocky image disappeared. _This... really sucks!_

"Kusanagi to Engineering. Doctor Lang, are the fire control systems install yet?"

"_Negative, ma'am. We're having some trouble with the wiring_," came the reply of the German accented man. "_We still need a few more days before fire control systems are finished and synchronized._"

"What about the main gun?"

"_The Captain had figured you would ask something like that and had contacted me earlier and ordered my crew to disable the main gun. I apologize, Colonel. Umm... Colonel?_"

She didn't hear him as she had moved to a small television set-up to play some video games. If she couldn't destroy anything in real life, might as well do it while trying to beat her old high score.

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Macross City**

Minutes earlier back at the theater in Macross City, Lisa had just walked out of the theater after figuring out that the movie wasn't all that good. Good acting, but it reminded her of those old B-movie martial arts films her old roommate at the Naval Academy was addicted to. She thought this movie was going to be of the quality of those Jackie Chan films, but no, it had to be a love story were two actors, cousins, enjoy a romantic kiss.

"Oof!" Lisa gasped, stumbling forward slightly after being shoved AND groped on the ass. _Whoever it is, I'm going to pound them a new eye socket!_

"Ah! Excuse me, ma'am!" said a hurried and familiar voice that Lisa recognized. "I'm very sorry, I-" The young man paused at seeing who he had accidentally accosted. _Uh-oh..._

_Oh, it's just Rick._ Lisa thought, forgetting that he had just grabbed her rear.

"Commander!" He had an embarrassed smile, scratching his head as he stammered an apology. "I am sorry. I guess I must have tripped or something."

Lisa crossed her arms, an amused look that could match the Captain's on her face. "And I just happen to be in reach, is that what you are saying?"

"Yeah, that's it exactly. I couldn't think of any other reason anyone would wanna touch you." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Several spectators threw out of few comments, telling her to knock his block off, which she should rightfully do so. The nerve of him saying something so insulting. But, she didn't want others to be intruding on a conversation between him and her. "Come on, we better get going." she said, dragging the unwilling ace pilot along with her.

"Now, what in the world were you doing there in the first place?" Lisa asked when they were a good distance away from the auditorium.

Rick scratched his head. "I was there to see the movie."

Lisa looked amused. "What did you do? Walk right out in the middle of it?"

"Well, I ahh.." Sirens started blaring, saving Rick from having to explain himself. But, it was also the warning that the SDF-1 was once again under attack and that a modular transformation was going to be initiated. "Commander, we're being attacked."

"I could of told you that, Hunter," she replied, remaining perfectly still against the building they stood. Unfortunately, Rick grabbed her arms and started to haul her along with him. "What are you doing?"

"We have to get to a shelter. Do you have any idea where we can get to the nearest one, Commander?"

"Shelter? Are you crazy? We can't go to one of those at this time!"

Rick shook his head. "We can't make it to the base at this time. We need to take cover before the transformation begins!"

But it was too late. The transformation had already begun and the section of street that they stood on parted and began to rise into the air, carrying the two officers to an unknown part of the ship that they have never explored. After several seconds when the section stopped, Lisa looked at Rick with an annoyed expression, knowing that it was his fault for getting them into the current situation.

"As I was about to say, Lieutenant Commander," she began, making her away off the section to an open-top corridor. "That warning was for civilians to take immediate in-door shelter for an immediate modular transformation. You probably haven't heard it since most of the times it was sounded, you were on patrol or at the Prometheus."

Rick shrugged his shoulders. "So I goofed. At least I was following procedure."

Lisa sighed. He made a valid point. "Well Lieutenant, since you got us in this mess, you're getting us out. Lead the way, Skull Leader."

"Aye-aye."

-----

Two minutes later, Lisa and Rick were trapped inside the ship.

"Just remember, you said this would be a terrific short cut." Lisa dead-panned.

"How was I to know?" Rick replied quickly. "If we haven't turned just then, we would of been squashed between a couple of bulkheads. And none of this would of happened if you had told me about the damn alarm in the first place!"

"Lieutenant Commander, that is no way to speak to a superior officer."

Rick became sarcastic. "Oh, now you're gonna pull rank on me while we're trapped in a corner of the ship. I'm shaking in my skivvies." He sat down in the corner of their space and just relaxed.

Lisa sighed. "Well, I guess not." She decided to sit down also. Wouldn't be any purpose to stand, especially since she had heels on her boots.

A long moment of silence passed between the two.

"Well, you don't have to sit right there and sulk like some kind of baby." she said to Rick. No answer. "It's childish behavior to refuse to refuse to speak to someone." Rick even refused to look at her. "Do you understand what I'm saying? It's the least you could do. Be civilized enough to talk to me, Commander Hunter! I get insecure when people don't talk..."

That got Rick's attention. "Well, now. That's a pleasant surprise! I never inspected something like insecure coming out of your mouth."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I thought you were too tough to be insecure."

"That's what everyone thinks. But sometimes I'm very afraid."

Rick moved closer. "On the other hand, I guess we do have some subjects to discuss. How about-" Lisa spoke at the same time, but gave him the floor. "I wonder why the Captain made a modular transformation before the battle."

Lisa knew that answer. "Captain Sesshoumaru only orders an immediate transformation if he expects the usage of the main gun within five minutes into the battle, which is something he tries to avoid. He doesn't like the damage it causes to Macross City, but if it must be done, he will do it. Though, usually Sammie and Kim are the ones that begin the transformation process. But since I'm not there and today Sammie is on mandatory liberty, that would mean that Sunny from third shift is on duty."

"Sunny? Oh great. Last time she was on duty, she had me flying figure eights around the main gun booms." Rick noted as a joke.

"Whatever you may think, she's specially trained for that job and running the pin-point barrier control, which is her primary duty."

Rick sighed. "I wonder how Max is doing..."

"Your old wing-mate that's in the Marines?" Rick nodded. "I would believe he's doing fine. Isn't he suppose to be a genius?" Rick nodded again.

"He seems to have incredible talent. Even better than mine ever since he joined the Corps."

"We've been watching him," said Lisa. "His fighting judgment is nearly perfect and his flying technique is remarkable. Colonel Kusanagi has been really impressed with him and has even requested that a new squadron to be formed with him as Lead. And the Colonel is a hard gal to impress."

"Really?" Rick said in surprise. He shook his head, smiling slightly as he leaned back against the bulkhead. "I just hope you never stop and compliment him."

"But why not?"

"I'm not exactly sure it would happen to him, considering the atmosphere he works and trains, but the worst part of a battle is if you think more shit-hot than your opponent."

Lisa giggled. "Do I hear you talking like a real squadron leader?" He shrugged.

"Maybe."

Another pause.

"You know, this sort of reminds of when we escaped from that alien ship. The Colonel and Max came out and we rode in the pockets of a disguised battloid, well Ben and I did. But it sure was fun, if you know what I mean, Commander."

"Now that I think about it, it was exciting. I'm not as angry as I was about it back then," she said, giggling a little. "At least now we're just trapped on out own ship, right?"

"You're absolutely right. Even though this ship was designed by aliens, it's our ship now and our home. We'll just have to wait until the emergency is over."

"Depending on who is attacking, the Captain will most likely toy with them before finish them off. After that, everything should return to normal."

"But even if the Captain does take out the attackers, there will be more to come." He paused. "I don't understand why the enemy doesn't just finish us off and destroy the Macross. Their tactics really don't make sense at all. What keeps them from destroying us when they have that much power at their hands?"

"Well, you may have heard some of this before, but the enemy seems to be divided into three camps. The first is the camp that believes that we derived from something called Protoculture, which scares them so that don't want anything to do with us. The second are the aggressors that we defeated back on Earth that likes to jump into the fight and nearly destroyed the ship several times, and of course you have the ever mysterious Amazons."

"Speaking of which, has there been any progress with the two POWs?" Rick asks.

"Not really. The only one who seems to get in touch with them is Colonel Kusanagi or any other female. They seem to react near violently to men, going as far as trying to kill any that come within a certain proximity. It's as if the men and women of their species hate each others guts." She paused. "But for some strange reason, they both are after the SDF-1, for reasons which are still unknown to the Captain, the chiefs of staff and myself. But anyway, the result is a big mix-up in their command structure, which is one of the reasons we have been surviving all this time. The Captain is a tactical genius when it comes to Naval battles and his exploitation of enemy intelligence gives us the upper hand. I believe it's mostly because of the Captain's enjoyment of goading enemy forces to attack the ship so violently that the first camp orders the others to back off ASAP and let us go scott free."

"I wonder how long a big three-way tug-o-war like that will last. Or how much more we can last before we bite off more than we can chew..."

"I guess until one side gets stronger than the other two and take over."

-----

Back in the theater, Max was feeling a bit sour.

_Great time to have a battle, right in the middle of a movie. And here I am stuck in the theater and not out there tearing open a few assholes._ But his sour mood changed to that of admiration when he saw one of the most beautiful women cross his path. A beauty with flawless skin, radiant eyes and exotic green hair that looked as natural as her delicious curves. Max was not only awestruck, he was completely smitten by the beautiful dame.

_Holy Christ she's... beautiful_, were the words formed in his mind. But his mouth wasn't working on all cylinders and he could only say, "Nice."

"Who are you perving at now, skipper?" asked Max's wing-mate, an older man that had a redneck accent who had been in line to see the movie on it's second showing. He noticed who his superior's gaze was locked on. "Man, I bet she can suck the chrome off of a trailer hitch, I tell you that."

"And then some," added the ace devil dog. _Wow, I wonder if she's single._

"I tell you what, you better go on and git that bird before someone else be tippin' her pastures. Get-R-Done, Skipper!"

Max nodded, but before he could follow the beautiful and mysterious woman, she had disappeared into the crowds and out of his vision. _Damn, and with this many people, I don't have a chance of finding her._

-----

"I wonder if anyone out there can hear me if I called out.." Rick stood up and cupped his hands at his mouth. "Help! Help! Is anybody out there!"

Lisa shook her head in amusement. "Save your voice, everyone is most likely inside or in a shelter."

"Can anybody here me!"

"Hello, I can hear you," came the robotic voice of a Peptite cola machine. "What is your order?"

Rick tried. "Can you get some help so we can get out of here?"

"I am sorry. We are all out of that brand. You you like to try something else?" He shook his fist at the machine.

"You no good pile of junk." He glared at Lisa. "Stop laughing! At least I tried something."

"Ha ha ha ha! Yelling at a vending machine of all things." Her laughter died down after a few moments, though she continued giggling when her mind drifted back to that scene.

"Har har, laugh it up, Super Girl." he said sarcastically. He spoke up when her occasional giggle ceased. "So what made you decide to come down to the theater?" She blinked.

"Why did you suddenly think of that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It just remembered, so I asked. Why? Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem. I just came down to see the movie like everyone else."

"I'm surprised you fought those crowds. Where you able to get in for the start of the film?" She nodded.

"The manager recognized my name and he let me in. I was sitting by the rear exit because I didn't make it to pick up my ticket in time."

"Wow," Rick exclaimed. "It's hard to imagine someone like you going out to a movie."

"Does it surprise you to discover that I like to go out?" He shrugged.

"I guess I've always pictured you as a grouchy old lady."

"And you're a dope!"

Rick grinned. "But sometimes I'm smart." He paused in thought. "You wanted to see this movie very badly even though it was about kung fu..." He snapped his finger and pointed at her accusingly. "Fess up! There was somebody in that movie you were attracted to!"

Lisa balked at his accusation. "What? You're crazy."

"Well, I doubt you would fight that big crowd just to see a movie starring Minmei, because you don't seem like the type of person to be into girls, so it must have to be Lynn Kyle. Right? Right?"

"You must be out of you're gourd, Rick! Lynn Kyle!" Lisa shivered like she was in zero degree temperature. "That guy is anti-everything in my life and there is no way I could find attraction toward him, so don't push him on me. What about you? Didn't you see it because of that Minmei girl?"

Rick paused, then sat back, his eyes closed in thought. Lisa also paused, wondering if she had hit a sour note with the young ace. "Minmei," Rick began. "Yeah, I did go see the movie to see her, because maybe it was the last time I would be able to see her again.."

Lisa gasped. "Commander, you're not thinking you'll die in your next mission?"

"No, no, no," He shook his head. "You're getting it all wrong. I'm through with Minmei, that's all. Today was the first time that I've seen her in person, and that was still nearly fifty rows away from where I sat. Before today, the last I saw of Minmei was when I was hospitalized back on Earth."

Lisa blinked. "That... certainly is a long time. Had she even contacted you or anything?"

"Well, she left a message when I returned from patrol last night and she had called me several times before. But the thing is with her, she always busy, she's not available to talk to anyone, her agent thinks I'm with the press, or when I do talk to her, all she could do is talk about herself and her cousin Lynn Kyle." He hugged his knees, resting his chin on them as his face took a sad expression. For some reason, he felt secure talking with Lisa about this. "When Ben died, I got a call from her and when I mentioned that he passed on, she still talked about her own problems and what she is doing. I decided at that point that I'm through with her." He sighed.

_Maybe this is why he drinks so much._ "I'm sorry Rick, I brought up a bad subject. I just wanted you to stop making fun of me. I sort of know what you must feel like.."

"You mean you left the theater for the same reason as I did."

"If you mean leaving because the movie sucked, then yes." Rick looked at her. "Listen Rick, I did go to see the movie because of Lynn Kyle. Unfortunately, he happened to look like and have the same ideals as another man that I use to be in love with. But, I had made up my mind about him on the first day I met him. I could never care about or love a man like Lynn Kyle or my old romance ever again."

"Well, at least you got your feelings squared away," Rick said, hugging his knees a little tighter. "I fell in love the the wrong person all together."

"_..there is trouble in paradise and that you'll have your chance at Commander Hunter_.." Lisa remembered those words. Maybe this was her big chance. She placed her hands on her shoulders in a comforting gesture. "You know, Rick, I'm not a big expert, well, I don't have as much experience like the other girls out there, but maybe you should break it off with Minmei officially. There are other fish in the sea, correct?"

He nodded. "I guess you're right. I'm guess I'm more worried about her sending Mr. Non-Violence martial arts expert after me and bust my balls for breaking up with her."

Lisa giggled. "You should be more worried about me busting your balls, Mr. Hunter. If I'm not mistaken, you're suppose to be on duty at this time."

Rick grinned sheepishly. "Ha ha, I guess I'm caught red handed, again."

"Don't worry Rick, I'll allow this one to slip by."

"Thanks Lisa, I guess I owe you big for this."

They both let out a deep sigh, moving to rest against each other's backs. A long moment of silence followed, in which both Rick and Lisa's mind digested what had happened today between the two of them. Rick broke the silence.

"You know, I feel as helpless as a caged animal in this place." Lisa agreed.

"I know. Mr and Mrs Monkey. Watching the people go by."

"I'm glad I'm here with you."

Lisa smiled. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Yeah?" Rick turned to look at her, which Lisa copied almost exactly at the same time. They both stared into each others eyes.

"Yeah. After today, I feel like I could get to like you."

"That's funny, because I was thinking exactly the same thing."

Suddenly, the romantic mood was cut short as the all clear announcement was made. Megumi's voice cut through the air signaling the return of the SDF-1 back to normal operation mode and announcing the success of both Spacy and Marine efforts in the defense.

"Well, I guess it's back to reality." Rick nodded, feeling incomplete for some reason.

"I guess so." Lisa replied, though inside she was as giddy as a school girl.

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

Three weeks have passed since that first strong attack by who Sesshoumaru knew was the non-aggressor camp of the Zentraedi, something which had made him threw all this battle strategies out of the window. For the past twenty-one days, the Macross had been attacked on irregular patterns by either male or female fleets, the Zentran attacking on and off, while the Meltran attacked at least once a week. But, for the past few days the enemy had stopped their pattern of attack and had left the SDF-1 to sit and wait. It was like during their travel to Mars where the enemy would attack every day, sometimes twice a day, slowly but surely pushing the Macross to it's doom on the martian surface. But this time, there was no underground reflex reactor to blow up and save the ship.

"Status on the enemy, Vanessa?"

The bespectacled officer took a short moment to respond. "Enemy fleets are both holding at previously establish coordinates, sir. They have not moved for the past two days. Incoming data from Seeker-Twelve shows no sign of electronic counter measures being used." She paused. "Sir, radar has just picked up something."

The bridge officers all snapped to the ready at their positions, prepared for any upcoming battle. Sesshoumaru stood and moved to her console to see what she had discovered. "What is it?"

"Incoming shuttle craft bearing three-two-seven mark one-nine five." She looked up at him. "Captain, it's a UN Spacy shuttle craft from Earth."

Sammie happened to be one step ahead of the Captain for once. "Delta One to UN Spacy shuttle craft on bearing three-two-seven mark one-nine-five. Please identify yourself, please identify yourself."

A long pause. No answer.

She tried again. "Delta One to UN Spacy shuttle craft on bearing three-two-seven mark one-nine-five. Please identify yourself, please identify yourself." Again, no reply. "Sir?"

"Claudia, arm primary battery zero-three and prepare to open fire on that craft." The young black woman was shocked.

"But Sir!"

"Do it!"

"Aye-aye..."

He looked at Sammie. "Direct Seeker-Twelve and escorts to get a visual and confirmed ID of the craft."

"Aye, sir. Delta One to Vermillion Two and Three. Intercept and ID target at coordinates Lambda-three-two-seven buster."

"_Roger, that Delta One. Vermillion Three, target tallyho 280,000 kilometers at vector five-two-delta, coordinates Lambda-three-two-seven buster. Push it to zone five and let's have a look-see._"

"_Copy, that._"

Lisa looked up from the central data console between Claudia and Sammie's stations. "ETA for intercept in five minutes, sir."

He nodded. "Vanessa, why did you not detect it before?"

She could only shake her head. "By the escape vector that was probably needed to take, the shuttle took off from either Australia or somewhere in the other where possible magnetic interference would of made a natural ECM shroud for a short period of time." He accepted that excuse, only because it made sense. Vanessa was not one to make simple mistakes such as that.

"Claudia, status on weapons lock?"

"Battery oh-three locked and tracking the bogey, Captain."

"_Vermillion Three, Delta One. Craft confirmed as UN Spacy Star Goose, serial number seven-three-five-five-niner-alpha-tango. Number of passengers or type of cargo, unknown. Permission for a sneak-peak._"

"Captain?" He shook his head. "Delta One, Vermillion Two. Negative. Sneak-peak denied. Stand by for instructions."

"Instruct the flight to move to condition two rules of engagement. Do not fire unless fired upon. Have Vermillion Three to go active and achieve a weapons lock on the shuttle's propulsion systems. Then have Seeker Twelve attempt laser communication."

"Aye, sir. Delta One to Recon patrol. Confirm weapons safe and condition two rules of engagement."

"_What? Aye-aye, Vermillion Two, confirming weapons safe._"

"_Vermillion Three, roger, weapons safe._"

"_Seeker Twelve, weapons safe._"

"Vermillion Three, special orders, go active and target enemy propulsion, then hold your fire until further orders are given."

"_Roger, moving into position._"

"Seeker Twelve, attempt laser induction communications with bogey."

"_Roger that. This is Seeker Twelve to unidentified UN Spacy craft. Identify yourself, I repeat, identify yourself._"

A short pause.

"_This is UN Spacy Star Goose seven-three-five-five-niner-alpha-tango to Seeker-Twelve. We apologize for the lack of communication with SDF-1 air control, but our long range communication was damaged during lift off and we assumed you guys showed up to give us an escort, not scare us shitless by locking on a Stiletto!_"

Sesshoumaru looked amused. "Relay this communication to the shuttle." Megumi nodded. "This is Captain Sesshoumaru of the UNS SDF-1 Macross. State your business with this vessel or turn back and return to where you came from. Understand that once you land aboard this vessel, you cannot return to Earth."

To the surprise of Sesshoumaru and Lisa, a new but familiar voice answered. "_I am quite aware of the situation, Captain. But I believe that you stated that if the UN wished to know of your crazy plans, we had to show in person, correct_?"

"Admiral Donald Hayes."

"_That is correct, Captain. I give you my word that we are unarmed and come in good favor_." He paused. "_Though, I am here for a little personal business, if you do not mind_."

Lisa hid a smile. _Father..._

"Very well, Admiral, you have permission to come aboard." He nodded to Sammie, then turned to Lisa. "Commander, prepare an appropriate welcoming party for the Admiral and his guest. I want Colonel Kusanagi to be there also."

"Aye-aye, sir."

-----  
End of Chapter 26  
-----

Author's Notes:

I know, I know. Not that much about Marines, but this is still a Robotech story and I wanted to delve into a few of the canon romances, specifically Lisa and Rick. Notice how though their entrapment in the corner of the Macross is similar to canon, but in many ways, it is total different because of events that have transpired previously.

Well, Khyron's back. He's different some how. Stay tuned.

And it looks like Admiral Donald Hayes wishes to make peace with his daughter. Why is Sesshoumaru so amused by his arrival?

I say to those that read this story, to leave a detailed review of what you think of it so far. Also, if you have any questions, please leave your email in your review as I usually don't respond to questions in authors notes (99 percent of the time).

Next is long one, Chapter 27: Urban Warfare


	28. Chapter 27: Urban Warfare

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

-----

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 27: Urban Warfare

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Admiral Donald Hayes had taken seats inside Sesshoumaru's radio room, Colonel Kusanagi lounging behind her Captain and husband's desk on his second favorite chair, much to his displeasure. Admiral Hayes upon his arrival did not disclose what business he had on the Macross, only that he wished to speak with Sesshoumaru in private on important matters involving the United Nations, UN Spacy and the war. 

"A drink, Admiral?" Sesshoumaru asked, purposely refusing to acknowledge Donald as a superior officer. The only high ranking individual on this ship was him, no one else.

"No thank you, Captain. I stopped drinking a while ago." He decided to make small talk before getting to business. "Alaska Base has been monitoring this ships progress for the past few months. I would have to say that you and your crew are doing an excellent job, Sesshoumaru."

"We're just doing our duty and following orders as per the United Nation council and the United Earth Forces councils request, Admiral. If we happen to be good at it, so bet it." He sat himself down across from Donald. "This Sesshoumaru fights for Earth and those that live on it and will take the necessary risk to protect her and them. Even if it means facing the enemy head on."

The Admiral nodded. "I've seen it first hand from our sat-monitors. I've never seen a fur-ball like the one two months ago in my whole life. It made that incident at Toronto look like a match light."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Begging the Admiral's pardon, but would you cut to the chase. This Sesshoumaru does no indulge in small talk like many of you old men." That brought a snort of laughter from Ayame, who he glared at.

Don shook his head. "Very well." He pulled out a manila folder and set it down in on the small coffee table. "If you did not know, Alaska Base Grand Cannon Zero-One has been completed and is in operational status. We plan to fire that weapon if the enemy approaches within a certain range of Earth with hostile intent in the chance they turn their attention away from the Macross." Sesshoumaru picked up the fold and began to sift through it. "As you know, the Grand Cannon is a weapon that I have pushed for immediate development while my old war buddy Henry Gloval pushed for the development of space craft and the SDF-1. It uses Earth's gravity as it's power source and has a theoretical effective range of 600,000 kilometers and a 60 degree firing arc due to it's lens."

"What does a weapon entrenched in the Earth have anything to do with this ship?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to inform you of it's completion, possible uses and yield." He procured another envelope and laid it on the table. "I want to talk to you about your previous report before the... banishment." He let out a sigh. "After the incident at Toronto, I went over the report once more and had a change of mind. I believe we could possibly reach some sort of peaceful settlement. Unfortunately, the rest of the council along with the UN governments had already given the order and I had no choice but to follow."

Sesshoumaru eyed him, wondering what he is getting at.

"Fortunately, I had brought these findings once again to the UEF council and they had actually agreed that a diplomatic solution would be wise." The feminine man seemed shocked, but that shock fade seeing the looking Admiral Hayes' eyes. "Unfortunately, Captain, the majority of the UEF council has decided to use the SDF-1 as a decoy to fire the Grand Cannon and destroy a large majority of the enemy fleet before opening negotiations."

"What?" he snapped, angered that others could decided his fate so easily. "They're mad!"

"Settle down Captain, I'm not the enemy here. Fortunately for you, I'm on your side." He set down another folder. "Right now, I believe that fighting the enemy as you have right now is the only chance that we have of winning this war."

Sesshoumaru's raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Go on."

"I had noticed the enemy cruiser you have parked off the starboard side of the Macross. I can tell that she's a mighty fine vessel and would make a great part for a fleet, but I doubt you have any giant aliens to run it. So, I'm going to commission and assign a small squadron of ships to add to your task-force." The Captain listened to the Admiral as he laid down another manila envelope. "You'll be assigned ARMD-11 and ARMD-12, which should be taking off from the moon in the next 24 hours to rendezvous with this ship. You'll be getting supplies, ordinance, replacements, equipment and Valkyries." He looked over at the watchful Colonel Kusanagi. "Marines, Tomahawks and Strike Eagles."

Ayame smiled.

"You'll also have commissioned under your command the AMES-12 Katherine and AMES-18 Roxanne." Don pulled out a final envelope marked top secret. "Have you ever heard of the MAC Project?"

"No, I haven't."

He went into detail while Sesshoumaru went through the folder. "A few of the egg heads at OTEC and RRG at the Australia facility were screwing around with a proto-type of the Mk1 Heavy Rail gun equipped on this float. They had created an experimental model of the rail gun that uses a system of magnetic fields that can accelerate a high-density slug down a long shaft up to speeds of 30 percent the speed of light, or 90,000 kilometers per second. Ammunition used by this weapon consist of a 50 ton armor-piercing slug with a ferric core. This weapon will be mounted on the AMES-20 Jane Eyre and will take off from Australia on the same schedule as the Moon Base units. OTEC had called this new weapon the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, or MAC gun for short. The Skipper of the Jane Eyre is a little younger than most, but she's easy to work with."

The feminine Captain's eyes sparkled with interest. "I like that." Ayame muttered something about knifes and roasts.

The Admiral sat back in his chair, letting out a huge sigh. "This is all that I can give you without causing a huge stir within the ranks back on Earth. All the men and woman that will be under your command are volunteers taken from all over the world and are willing to lay down their lives to protect the Earth." He paused, releasing another sigh. "My only hope is that the enemy does not bring in their whole fleet of millions of ships that you have indicated in your reports."

Sesshoumaru set down the documents in his hands to look at the Admiral Donald Hayes in a new light. He at first hated the man for taking the Enterprise away from him, then using him as a joker to get his daughter off of the SDF-1. The hatred was only spurred by the results of the debriefing nearly a year ago. But now, after seeing the worried look in his eyes, and hearing the truth from in his words, his respect for the Admiral was very high.

"This Sesshoumaru will make use of all that you have done for us, Admiral Hayes." He extended his hand. Donald shook it firmly. "Will you be staying long, Admiral?"

He shook his head. "Not too long, Captain. Maybe for a day or two to get a tour of the vessel and meet some of the crew." He stood up, placing his hands in his pockets. "And try to fix relations with my daughter, if you know what I mean."

"Not really, Admiral," he said, turning away to move to his desk, ignoring the pinch to his rear his damn wife gave him. "I'll call Lisa in and assign her show you around."

"I appreciate that, Sesshoumaru."

-----

**Zentraedi Rineunadou Lojmeuean Gunship  
****7th Mechanized Space Division**

After his defeat at the hands of the Micronians, Khyron _The Back Stabber_ Kravshera had a long time to think over how his loss record against Micronians came to be. One reason and the first, was mainly due to the influence of Commander Breetai, who he had the unfortunate pleasure of working under once again. The second came from the interference of the dreadful bitch of a woman Azonia and Miriya Parino, the second he had found to have been shot down and nearly killed by a Micronian Marine in her own ship. But the main reason were the Micronians themselves. He had to destroy the Micronians and their damned fortress before he actually does go mad!

Commander Breetai gave him the very chance that he needed.

"Yes, Commander Breetai, it will be as you ordered, out." Khyron finished as the image of Breetai disappeared from the vid-screen on his bridge. He turned to Grel and Jeraro who stood in relaxed stances while waiting for his words. "It seems like Execedor had cooked up some crazy scheme and that one-eyed cyclops wants me to lead."

"Is that a good thing, your excellency?" Grel asked.

"Of course it is, you bungling idiot! This is the perfect chance to strike at both the Micronians and at the Meltran, then make it look like Breetai's fault!" His choice words caught his subordinates interest. "High Command wants to capture Micronian specimens for study before we ultimately eradicate them from this miserable galaxy. The mission is to infiltrate the SDF-1 and capture live specimens, though I prefer to kill all that I see." An amused laugh escaped his lips. "I will definitely crush those insects!"

Jeraro, the wiser of the two subordinates and Khyron's favorite, nodded. "I will give the order for our soldiers to prepare for combat." He said in an accented voice. "Is there anything else we should know of before hand, m'lord?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Breetai will coordinate the a large squadron from his fleet and use his own ship to draw out the Micronians Daedalus attack where his own assault force will penetrate deep into the ship. I will be leading a distraction force before hand aimed at the Micronians flank before attempting to penetrate into the SDF-1."

"And what of the Meltran?"

Khyron licked his lips. His plan was working before the battle even started. "Azonia will be personally leading an attack force adjacent to my own to pincer the enemy and take the bait to use their ramming attack. In the confusion, you, Grel, will move our destroyer unit into position and attack the Meltran!" He slammed his fist on the console in front of him, shattering the protective cover.

"Vengeance shall be mine!"

-----

**Meltran Renupetiet Nnabarrentzs Battleship  
****Meltraedi Special Forces Flagship**

An hour before the battle, Commander Azonia, Fleet Commander of the Quadrano Fleet Meltraedi Special Forces, detachment of the Laplamis Main Fleet, stood before her Quaedluun-Rau power armor looking for any imperfections that could pause her problems during combat. She checked every armored section, every joint, every weapon and all sensor nodes. Nothing was unchecked from her critical eye.

Azonia was not the type to enjoy direct combat, which is what made her unique among all Meltran. All Meltran were created from the clone and sizing chambers to be lethal warriors in combat, nearly unstoppable. One Meltran was worth five Zentran in combat capability, though Zentran tend to be stronger physically than Meltran, while Meltran are more intelligent and dexterous vice versa. Azonia loved combat like all her fellow females, though she basked in the position of commanding large battalions, divisions and fleets. When it came to naval space tactics, only Breetai surpassed her intelligence, while that dastardly Khyron was trailing right behind her.

But, there are times when Azonia was required to engage in direct combat. Like the mission coming up in one Micronian hour. With her second in command, Miriya on the SDF-1 as a Micronian spy and Lieutenant Seloy Deparra, the second in command of the Quadrano battalion, a prisoner of war, she had no competent leader capable of leading the Quadrano's on the upcoming high-priority mission. Also consider the fact that Khyron would be present, someone she wanted to watch closely, and taking lead in combat was her only choice. Her subordinate, Millia Jenius (the red-head), was an efficient junior officer and could handle her job.

Azonia hoped she would make the correct decisions if Khyron made a move.

"M'Lady Azonia!" came the voice of another Meltran. "You will be flying with us today?" She sounded shocked.

"That is correct. With Seloy captured, I will personally lead the Quadrano Battalion into battle." The Meltran nodded in respect, knowing that what her commanding officer was doing was very brave and honorable.

"May you win all your battles, M'lady Azonia."

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

Sammie sighed after taking a sip of her coffee, listening to the broadcast of Minmei's concert on the PA system. "I wish I had a boyfriend she was singing about. Don't you, Vanessa?"

The bespectacled girl nodded, sighing. "Yeah, you know." Kim saw something interesting and looked toward the weapons station.

Claudia looked like she was caught in a dream, thinking of the man that she once had. The kind that Minmei was singing about. A certain man that would always be in her heart where they will be together.

Sammie moved close to her two partners in crime. "Oh, Claudia," she whispered. "She must be thinking of Commander Fokker." Vanessa held a finger over her mouth and spoke in a lower tone.

"If that's true, then this song must be really painful for her, don't you think?"

Kim nodded. "As if it's not hard enough to forget-"

A warning sound came from Vanessa's station.

"Oh no!" Everyone suddenly came back to reality and quickly took their stations. Vanessa looked over the warning and couldn't believe her eyes! "You've got to be kidding me... no way!"

Sesshoumaru, who had all but ignored everyone's idle chatter and the song altogether, moved behind Vanessa to see what was going on. With all the blips dotting her screen, he knew something was bad. "Status?"

"I'm reading multiple formations of enemy pods, fighters, power armor and reconnaissance vessels. Large waves from both the Zentraedi and Meltraedi fleets." She looked over the data once more. "Radar is picking up over one hundred ships of the Zentraedi and a squadron of five from the Meltraedi." She looked at the Captain with worry. "Their moving at full-speed, ETA in twenty minutes."

"Megumi, contact Commander Hayes to get up to the bridge, ASAP." He narrowed his eyes at the radar display. "Priority one, condition red. All hands to battle-stations. I want the pin-point barrier activated and concussion barriers erected. Kim, begin a count-down to engage modular transformation in five minutes."

"Aye-aye, Captain!"

"Sammie, priority one launch of ALL fighters. I want every bird that we have on this ship deployed. Authorize Marine Aerospace Wing usage of tactical weaponry. Five-eight-Alpha-Nancy-Gamma-Echo-Leo-seven-five-seven." Sammie looked at him.

"Sir, according to last inventory check, we are down to 10 percent capacity of RMS-1 anti-ship missiles. The Macross automated factory had indicated that it would be another five weeks before our RMS-1 stores are returned to full capacity."

He nodded, though he was quite angered inside. "That is fine." _Damn it!_ "Sammie, once modular transformation is complete, I want Destroid companies on deck for support."

"Roger."

-----

The human and alien fleets clashed in one huge fur-ball that littered the distance area of space over the Earth. Human pilots were fighting hard against the determined battle pod, fighter and power armor pilots, whom were more than willing to dish out a generous dosage of revenge for the past losses they attained by the hands of the humans and the SDF-1. For the first time in space, veritech pilots and Destroid operators had to deal with both Zentran and Meltran, the former attacking in swarms while the latter in small groups, both dishing the same amount of punishment. The Marine and UN Spacy fighter squadrons had support from the destroids, the SDF-1's turrets and main gun, and fire support from the captured Meltraedi gunship from it's stationary position several thousand miles from the Macross. But, even with all the support, many of the squadron leaders, like Colonel Ayame Kusanagi, knew that they were seriously out matched and out gunned.

Their losses during Operation Cobra had stacked upon losses gained in the following weeks once the enemy began daily, or even twice daily raids upon the battle fortress. The Macross had many pilots, but the lack of veritechs and mecha were the bigger problem. Without fighters, those pilots could only watch as their brothers in arms were blown away by the Zentraedi/Meltraedi onslaught.

"This is Devil-Twelve, I got six bandits on my tail and I can't shake. Give me some fucking help over here!" the Marine shouted in a desperate tone.

"Devil-Two, Twelve. Break right... now!"

A swarm of missiles collided with several of the pursuing battle pods and fighters when Twelve broke right. Devil-Two flew right into the explosions, his fighter transforming into battloid to attack the surviving pods. Max targeted each pod, his GU-12 singing with a silent flash from the muzzle, depositing a high-velocity slug into each pod with relative ease. On instinct alone, ignoring the warning from his radar, his battloid did a quick 180 degree turn and boosted positive-Z, evading the initial missile strike from a Quadrano female power armor. Devil-Two seemed to be all over the place as he engaged in combat with the Meltran pilot, dodging and evading the female's aggressive attacks, sometimes making it look too easy, which only made the female giant more aggressive. It was only when Max transformed and lead the Quadrano on a wild goose chase did he have the chance to defeat his opponent. He watched his radar for brief moment before switching to guardian mode, reversing thrust and powering up positive-Z. He didn't even blink when the Quadrano crashed into a Gnerl Zentraedi fighter.

"Twelve, Two. Thanks."

"Save it and get back to the fight. Don't bite off more than you can chew next time." Max said, slightly reprimanding his fellow wing-mate.

"I know, sir, but I don't think we can help that."

"Just keep your head on the swivel and your finger on the trigger. It doesn't matter how many they send at us because were gonna send them all back as piles of scrap!" Max engaged against another Quadrano power armor, dancing with it for several seconds before closing in. He caught the Meltraedi pilot by surprise with a powerful battloid size left hook, ripping through it's armor and exposing the operator inside. Before she could even defend herself, Max fired a burst of energy from his head cannons at her head, killing her instantly.

"_Avenger-Seven, sweet-lock, Fox-Niner!_"

"_Sierra Hotel!_"

"_Blue-Six, you have three on your tail. Watch out! Climb-- Blue-Six! Nooooo!_"

"_Mike-Zero-Three to all units in zone four-two-eight. Incoming rounds, I repeat, incoming rounds. Clear out now! ETA ten seconds_."

Colonel Kusanagi watched the heat-trail of four rounds leaving the HWR-00 Monster, or Heavy Howard. Ten seconds later, a cluster of combined thermonuclear explosions filled the small area of space, annihilating and melting any enemy caught in the area into instantly cooled piles of floating slag. Pitching her fighter away from the scene, she went inverted and dove negative-Z until she was directly on the flank of a group of enemy battle pods. Toggling to her missiles, her eyes passed over each pod and locked on before pressing the trigger. She pulled away once again as she left a fur-ball of explosions in her wake, now turning her attention to Zentraedi Thurvel Salan heavy cruiser.

"Marine-Lead, Fox-Niner!"

Just as the pair of RMS-1 Angel of Death missiles left her racks, she pulled her fighter hard to the left in a bank while transforming into battloid mode. Throttling her boosters to the maximum, she jetted backward, firing her weapon at the group of chasing Meltraedi fighters and power armor. Three of four of the fighters were destroyed before she suddenly reversed course and charged in. Taking advantage of the superior boost provided by her FAST packs, she flew over her pursuers then suddenly changed directions, flying around to circle them from their flank. Her rifle barked several times, kindly donating several armor-piercing rounds into the back of each power armor before they could realize what was happening.

_The games tough today_, she thought, completely ignoring the fact that she easily destroyed twelve enemy units and a cruiser in the span of fifteen seconds. She spared a glance at her radar before lining up an enemy on her in-helm HUD, firing a Stiletto that tracked and homed in on the recon corvette. _I hope Rick's doing fine._

"_Delta Two, Marine-Lead. The Macross is being corralled by the enemy fleet. Some of the vessels are too close to utilize our armament and the main gun would also take out our own fighters. The Captain has ordered to use the Daedalus and destroy each ship one by one using reflex mines. All Marine destroids are deployed on the deck, so LT Colonel Fredrickson's UN Army company will be borrowing your deck space for a while_."

Ayame nodded her helmet, knowing anything to kill the enemy was a good thing. "Roger that, Lisa. Order Major Tendo and Captain Morisato to give them any ordinance that they need." Her fighter shook from a close hit. "Son of a bitch!"

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Daedalus**

"_This is Bridge to all hands, prepare for Daedalus attack. Army platoons one through five, stand-by for deployment at the bow of the Daedalus. Barrier control, concentrate all pin-point barrier energy at the bow of the Daedalus. Daedalus attack commencing in T-minus forty-five seconds and counting, mark._"

Keiichi looked at the Army operator as he shut the cockpit of the ADR-04 Defender. "You're good to go. Good hunting out there trooper!"

It felt strange loading Army destroids instead of Marine units, but war is hell and sometimes you have to do things you don't want to or not proud of. Keiichi was a Marine and while the UNMC and UN Army had a long history of competitiveness and a little bad blood, they both fought for the same side, and that was enough for any Marine to help their brothers in arms.

"Let's move, Marines!" shouted the short officer. "Thirty seconds! Move, move, move!"

Marine Corps ordinance and Destroid maintenance personnel cleared the deck and stowed themselves further in the belly of the Daedalus, leaving the Army boys to do their thing. While not as heavily equipped as the Marine armored battalions, the ADR-04 Defenders and MBR-07 Spartans were still deadly pieces of Robotechnology if placed in the right hands. Along with SDR-04 Phalanx artillery destroids to fill in the place of the HWR-00 Monsters, the single Army armored company of five platoons were just as heavily equipped as half of a Marine armored company.

The blast door rose from the deck, sealing the inner compartments from the soon to be exposed outer compartments. Marines waited and watched the blast door for a short few seconds, then braced themselves as the audible screeching of the Daedalus' hull plowed into some unfortunate enemy ship. There was a short moment of silence before the echo's of enemy fire could be heard from the other side. Marines listened in and many could tell that the fighting was intense, that the Army boys were pouring it on with everything they got.

"Morisato," Major Nabiki Tendo approached the short officer. "Did everything with the loading go smoothly?" He nodded.

"Aye, ma'am. Those guys were itching to get some hardcore action besides sitting on the deck playing AAA like our dogs are doing." He paused. "Looks like they dropped the package already," he said when the sound of approaching mecha was heard from the other side of the blast doors.

She nodded. "They did perform well. If those troopers do too good I might go broke buying them drinks when this is over."

He shook his head, steadying himself as the ship shook from exiting the enemy cruiser. He knew for a fact that the enemy ship would be non-existent in the next forty-five seconds. Now, getting the Army VTs reloaded for the next attack was the objective. "Alright Mack, open her up and let's get this guys ready for the next attack."

"Copy that, sir! Pressurizing, done. Clear the deck!"

Nabiki patted his shoulder. "I'm counting on you and your crew to..." Her mouth fell open when she stared up at over company strength of enemy battle pods. Fear struck her like a bolt of lightning, cutting right down her spine and turning it yellow. In a situation like this, there was only one thing she could do. "HOLY SHIT! RUN, TAKE COVER!"

Screams filled the huge bay along with the sounds of enemy particle cannons, machine guns and explosions. For the first time in a long time, the enemy had put fear into the hearts of the Marine Corps, striking at the heart of their fighting force; the mechanics and engineers. Men and women ran for their lives, taking cover behind anything that they could find. Literally diving through windows, not caring if they hurt themselves on broken glass as it was better than being shot at. Forcing open hatches and finding cover in other sections. The enemy was here and they had no way of fighting back. What could pistol side-arms do against advanced titanium-steel alloy?

"Move it, Morisato!" Nabiki barked, pulling him along as they managed to dodge explosion after explosion. She was glad the enemy couldn't shoot for shit, not attributing their bad aim to their small size. "Damn it! Move man!"

"I am moving, bitch!" He snapped uncharacteristically. He would never call a girl such a word, let alone a double-dog like Nabiki. But she was getting on his nerves! He already had bullets and lasers flying over his head, he didn't need her shouting all the time. "Watch-out!"

An explosion ripped from behind the two, sending them both flying several feet before they landed, sliding across the hard alloy deck before they were stopped by a bulkhead. Nabiki groaned in pain, one arm supporting the sudden pain she felt on her sides. She knew she had broken ribs, none of which punctured anything. She crawled over to were Keiichi lay, placing her hand on his neck to feel a pulse. Holding back a smile, she saw that his arm was at an unnatural angle and was thankful that he was unconscious. He would of been screaming like the bitch that he called her.

With a painful groan, the Major reached up and pulled the communicator off the hook and contacted the bridge.

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"Skull Leader, intercept enemy breakthrough at coordinates sigma-four-two-eight!" Sammie instructed. "Blue Lead, support Ghost Squadron at zone three-five-seven, then move to coordinates Hotel-one-three-six buster for enemy containment."

Sesshoumaru nodded to himself. Even though Sammie was a little ditsy, she was alway improving battle after battle, topping her last battle review and score as time went by. "Keep up the good work, Lieutenant Porter."

"Sir, please do not talk to me while I am giving battle instructions."

He blinked.

Lisa looked at Claudia. "Navigation, reverse thrust and extract the Daedalus from the enemy ship."

"Aye-aye, ma'am."

Vanessa turned to the Captain. "Sir, I'm reading strange moment from the enemy rear formations. It seems that they are shifting for some kind of move, but I can't tell what purpose they have."

"Preparing Daedalus for second attack run." announced Kim. "Sub-section seven, give a damage report on plasma reaction turret."

"Continue monitoring, Vanessa. In the mean time, coordinate with Claudia on taking out ranged vessels. Lisa and Kim will handle the Daedalus attack."

"Aye, sir."

"Roger, Captain."

"CAPTAIN!" Megumi turned to him with fear in her eyes. "Enemy battle pods have entered through the Daedalus."

"WHAT!" He snapped, his eyes widening. "Where are they headed?"

"Major Tendo had reported that they are heading down the main corridor and into Macross City! It's horrible sir!"

Sesshoumaru snarled, throwing off his cover in anger. "LISA!" He turned to the woman with the most hateful gaze anyone had ever seen in his eyes. "Call back half of the destroids and get them on this problem. And get the rest of Ayame's Marines on this. I want them on the streets. ALL OF THEM!"

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Macross City**

A pair of Light Armored Vehicles (LAVs) came to a screeching halt at the intersection of Lennox Street and Main. As the squad of Marines exited the armored carriers and moved to take positions, the gunners focused the M307 40mm auto-cannon turret on the approaching Zentraedi battle pods. Both wheeled armored carriers fired in rapid succession, the auto-cannons giving a loud report with each high-velocity slug fired. This was accompanied by automatic weapons fire from Marine M8A2 rifles, M249A5 automatic weapons and the audible release of 40mm HESH grenades from launchers.Even with the heavy weapons suppression, more battle pods appeared and fired on the Marines, destroying one LAV and her crew and forcing the rest of the unit to scatter. Just as the battle pod was about to crush the remaining LAV, a Marine fired his weapon, catching the giant mecha on it's side with a high-explosive squash-head round that penetrated the armor and killed the giant pilot inside.

Similar scenes were played all over Macross City, which was lit ablaze from the battles. Battle pods were destroying everything in sight, shooting anything that moved or showed signs of life. To the enemy Zentraedi, this was revenge for the array of losses handed to them by the humans, a strike that would not only hit the Micronians right at the heart of their ship, but strike blow to their morale. But while the enemy had their purpose to this attack, the Marines wanted to prevent such a blow to happen.

"Move it Marines! Go, go, go!" snapped Sergeant Major Ukyou Kuonji, Snowball to her friends, ordering a pair of squads under her command from a platoon from Sierra Company. "The Corps doesn't pay us by the hour!"

The pair of squads moved quickly down the clean back alleys of Macross City, moving in fire-teams one after the other. Ukyou had reserved herself to take point, knowing exactly where she needed these Marines to be. When they arrived at an exit point that lead into a main street, the sounds of weapons fire and the audible thumping sound of enemy movement put all of the grunts on high alert. Stopping at the alley entry way, Ukyou made a few hand signals to the first and second fire teams before positioning herself to get a good look down the street. The Lance Corporal's, having been given their orders, began moving their teams. The first took a semi-exposed position in front of the Sergeant Major, the assault gunner going prone with his assistant gunner kneeling right behind him. The fire-team leader remained standing taking position behind the kneeling assistant, his rifle and M340 aimed at the distance battle pods while the fourth member of the team took position next to Ukyou to provide cover. Once in position, the second fire team moved quickly across the main street, taking a similar set-up as the first, though the fire-team leader took up the same position as the Sergeant Major.

A whistle caught the attention of the second squad in the back. The sergeant at lead saw the signals from the sergeant major then passed it on to his squad. His men and women were an anti-mecha squad of the weapons platoon carrying various weaponry to deal with anything from the normal ground forces soldier, light armored vehicles, tanks and even destroids. Battle pods were right up their alley. He turned to his three fire team crews and gave them various signals that he passed down from Snowball. "Go, go, go! Double-time it!" he ordered.

The first and second fire-teams of the first squad shifted to provide rear cover while the third fire-team took point, leading the sergeant's fire team and weapons crews. The second squad split in tow, half taking one side of the street while the other stayed under building awnings as they made their way down the street. Signals came from the sergeant and the split squad fanned out while the first squad fire-teams had them covered. The first fire-team of the second squad took a fixed position in another alley way, one marine deploying a tripod while another mounted a man-portable M298 25mm light auto-cannon and a third providing the ammunition. The second team on the opposite side of the street forced an entry into a building and negotiated their way to the a third floor window were they set up another M298 auto-cannon. The third team operated in pairs, one of each pair carrying the Javelin II anti-mecha missile launching system. Both pairs took brave positions out in the open in the middle of the street, the weapons operators kneeling down with their ready load while their partners took positions to provide the next missile tube.

Without the order given, the pair of missile totting Marines fired the Javelins. Twin missiles erupted from their mini-silos and quickly cut through the air-conditioned atmosphere of downtown Macross. Their on-board targeting computers homed in on the pair of Regult battle pods and exploded with enough force on impact to not only blow a sizable hole in the armor, but to knock the pair of pods backward and explode against a third.

"OO-RAH!" a few grunts cheered, loving the sight of a destroyed enemy mecha.

"Loading!" announced one of the Javelin operators, immediately running off the street once more pods arrived where the first three came from.

"First squad team two and second squad javelin team with me," shouted Ukyou over the sounds of weapons fire. "Everybody, covering fire!"

Auto-cannons roared, spitting high-velocity shells and a semi-rapid rate of fire. Fire-team assault gunners came to life, laying down a huge field of fire with their M249s. The enemy fired back, particle blast raining down from all angles. The Marines were taking advantage of their size, placing themselves in hard to hit areas like they had done, which made firing on the move for the Zentraedi very difficult. But even with that high difficulty, the sounds of dying Marines rang in Ukyou's ears as she maneuvered her two fire-teams to another position to take out the coming enemy.

"_Sierra-Two-Five, Snowball. We're doing damage to these sons of bitches but it's not enough. We're gonna need those Javelins real soon!_" A pause. "_Wait! Holy shit! Corporal Jane blasted one open with a forty-mike round and team two killed that asshole directly! Good job Jane!_"

"Copy, Sierra-Two-Five. Hold position." she replied.

She lead the teams down the refuse alley way, different from Earth-side alleys due to the fact that they were not damp and smelled like shit in such enclosed space. Negotiating further down, she turned abruptly, slowing, then signaling one pair of the Javelins to take point with the assistant gunner and Lance Corporal of the other team while she took the rest up a fire escape ladder to the roof. The sounds of battle only got louder as they got to higher ground. Ukyou could see most of the destruction caused by the enemy, whom seem to be shooting anything and everything. Putting her angered thoughts aside, she ignored the gasps from her Marines as she leaped over fifteen feet to the next rooftop. She gave them a hard look and used signals to direct their fire, knowing that they knew what they had to do from then on.

"Fire in the hold!" said the Javelin operator. His missile launched from his shoulder mount from the rooftop and arched down directly on top of an artillery pod that was under fire from the Marines down the street. It blew up in a bright explosion, the ordinance it carried adding to the blaze. Another Javelin fired from the ground level went in the opposite directly, slamming into another battle pod and destroying it in a single blow.

"_Sierra-Two-Five, Snowball. Report from U-Comm says that we have more pods incoming from 23rd Street, two sections from an airlock that was assigned to Ice Company during their recall to assist._"

"Roger, that. Assemble the squads and we'll rendezvous at 24th and Century." She frowned. _Macross City will be destroyed at this rate._

-----

While the city burned all around them, unfortunate spectators were trapped in the Macross City Star Bowl, possibly the only safe haven in all of Macross City. On stage, Lynn Kyle stood next to Minmei as the young starlet sung for the audience in acapella, hoping her voice alone would be enough to keep the people in the amphitheater at ease.

_To be in love,_

_Must be the sweetest feeling that a girl can feel._

_To be in love---_

Minmei gasped at the sight of a pair of battle pods appearing over the Star Bowl, her voice cutting off in fear of her life. A fear that she had only felt once before when she had foolishly went after her diary of all things when she was a little younger. She tried to hold on to Kyle for support, hoping that being with him would be enough to save her, but Kyle had other plans.

"Here, you got to keep singing Minmei!" He said, his eyes never leaving the sight of the gigantic mecha. "Give it all you got!"

Before the young starlet could even get the next line out, a trio of explosions ripped across the pair of battle pods, sending the two careening down to the ground above the amphitheater. Hot shrapnel rained down onto the crowd, several members of the audience taking a painful dose of reality in the form of injuries and burns. The source of the explosions decided to make their appearance in the form of a platoon of Marines. The grunts ignored the crowds as a squad set-up a firing position at the very rear of the theater while the officer in charge of the platoon and another squad quickly ran down to the stage were a surprised Kyle and Minmei stood.

"What the fuck is going on here!" screamed the Lieutenant. His eyes were focused solely on Kyle. "Can't you see that there's a fucking war going on here you god damn asshole? What the fuck are all these people doing here?"

Kyle, not caring for the Marine's tone, automatically responded in his anti-military attitude. "You might as well stop yelling because we don't have to listen to you. This war wouldn't even be happening if you military types weren't so aggressive and tried to negotiate peace talks with the aliens instead of fighting all the time."

The Lieutenant took the microphone from Minmei. "Excuse me, missy, but I have a job to do." He cleared his throat and looked at the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a situation at the moment and I would like everyone to follow my soldiers and we'll get all of you to a safe location at the rear of the theater. Please, take your time and I assure you that we'll have enough room for everyone. I assure you that your safety at the moment is my number one priority."

He said all that while two squads stayed at the top of the theater firing off auto-cannon rounds, grenades and missiles. That did anything except make the audience feel safe.

-----

Outside the SDF-1, Azonia was dead-locked in combat against the most skilled opponent that she had ever faced in her entire military career. While she was not as skilled as someone like Miriya, the commander of the Quadrano Fleet was no push over and was holding her own better than many of her fellow Meltran. Her opponent looked to be trying their best to kill her, just like she was vice versa. Only her skill seemed to be over-matched against her Micronian opponent, who she could only evade and not attack. Every chance she had to make a strike at her opponent, the Micronian instantly took it away and forced her on the defensive. She had only faced such skill in simulators against two opponents, both of which were on the SDF-1. She knew who this person was.

The Micronian Devil.

_I'm in trouble with this one_, she thought to herself, finding that all her missiles were depleted. She knew that with only pulse lasers and her impact cannons, she would feel safe against any other opponent except this one.

All of a sudden, a huge salvo of weapons fire from the Zentraedi fleet erupted from a distance, cutting across the vacuum of space right through the gigantic fur-balls, traveling further to a point that paused all Meltran to pause in combat. The beams of super-charged particle energy flew over the bow of the protoculture fortress and farther into the distance, slamming into the side of a Meltran Rethuverl Salan heavy cruiser. Azonia's eyes widened when the ship exploded in a huge ball of reflex energy as the engines and reactors had taken a direct hit.

On the other side of the battle, Ayame paused in her pursuit of the Meltran ace to watch the Zentraedi fire on their own allies. This had shocked the living shit out of her, taking away the anger she felt from the enemy invading her Daedalus and reeking havoc in Macross City. _What in the name of bloody Jesus is happening here?_

Then it happened. The Quaedluun-Rau power armor that she was facing turned her back on her and started firing at Regult battle pods. She couldn't help but sit still and watch as the enemy ace killed off pod after pod, taking out the occasional fighter with male markings. It was very eerie and for the first time in her life Ayame wondered what the hell she was doing on the field of battle watching such carnage.

"Devil Two, Marine Lead, what's going on here?" Max asked over an open channel. He was just as confused as her.

She didn't answer, or she couldn't. She could only watch as more ships fired on the small Meltraedi naval squadron and the enemy retreated from battle.

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Macross City**

Two fire-teams of Marines along with a flag officer carefully made their way down the back alleys of Macross City in a plan to catch the enemy battle pods off guard. The flag officer, Admiral Donald Hayes, carried a M8A4 assault carbine and stayed sandwiched between the two fire-teams. When the red alert was sounded and Lisa had to leave to see her duties on the bridge, the Admiral had stayed on base as it was the safest place to be at this time. But when the enemy had raided the ship, the reactions of other Spacy personnel showing him that this was not a common occurrence, he felt obligated to join the fight to defend the city and the Macross. It was his way to atone for being one of the individuals whom had ostracized the SDF-1 and her civilian populace from remaining on the Earth. He knew that the two battle pods that he had helped destroy was not enough to pay for his sins.

The Lance Corporal at point held up his fist and the group halted at the entry way to the darkened alley. Signals were given and they quickly rushed out, firing their weapons at the unsuspecting pod. Pulling a grenade from his belt and priming it with a good luck knock on his hard cover, a helmet provided thanks to a dead soldier, Donal lobbed it high and watched it arc to the top of the pod were it exploded, dealing light damage.

"Fire the javelin!" snapped the second Lance Corporal. The missile launched from it's tube and immediately exploded against the battle pods armor, felling the giant mecha. The Admiral and fire-teams quickly ran away as it fell to a smoldering heap on the deck.

"Good shot, private," Donald said, patting the Marine on the shoulder. He nodded to the officer.

"You got a good arm, sir. Play baseball?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Not really. I played quarterback for a season back in my academy days. Wasn't really good at it, though."

"_Urban Command to all units. The enemy seems to be running amok out there and getting wild. It seems their confused about something. This is the best time to hit them and hit'em hard. Pull your resources and get moving, over._"

Hayes looked at group leader. "Let's get moving, gentlemen. We have a battle to win here."

"Wait!" snapped one of the Lance Corporal's. He waited until everyone was silent. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked a Private First-Class holding an M249A5.

Someone else spoke up. "Yeah, I hear it now, whatever it is..."

"It's a battle pod." said the other fire-team leader, moving down the street to the far corner. "Come on!" he shouted, waving them on.

The rest fell in behind him until that reached the corner. The man on point took a look around the corner and gasped, nearly dropped his weapon. "Holy shit..." he whispered, not believing what his eyes were seeing.

"What?" wondered the Lance Corporal, also taking a look. His reaction was nearly the same. "Oh my god..."

A battle pod crouched down in the middle of the street. From it's rear hatch, humanoid looking figurings wearing some form of garment exited the gigantic mecha. The rest of the fire teams looked, moving from their cover at the corner to see what was happening. No one could believe it, especially Admiral Hayes whom had thought that the enemy were gigantic alien beings, not tiny humanoids the size of the average human being. Or could they be humans that had escaped Zentraedi imprisonment? The only way to tell would be to capture them.

The fire-team leaders seem to have the same thoughts as the Admiral, knowing that prisoners for interrogation was just what they needed. They took the humanoids by surprised, quickly surrounding each strange looking individual with weapons trained on them, shouting commands.

"Don't move! He down! Get down now, damn it!" One of the aliens started spouting something in the Zentraedi language. Donald looked at the Lance Corporal.

"What did he say?"

"I don't know. Only the Colonel knows how to speak their fucking language, sir."

One of the Marines butt-stroke one of the aliens across the back, knocking him to the ground. "I said shut up and get down!" he said with more force. This time the aliens complied.

"_This is Snowball at 23rd and Century. We've manage to capture some aliens. These guys just hopped out of battle pods no bigger than us and surrendered willingly! I can't believe this shit!_"

Admiral Hayes looked at the radio man. "Report this in, son."

"Aye-aye."

-----

**Zentraedi Nupetiet Vergnitzs Command Ship  
****Imperial Class Fleet Flagship**

"Who in the name of Dolza fired on the Meltran?" Breetai growled, the most angered visage plastered on his face since the day he lost one of his eyes in combat. "I want an answer and I want it now!"

The battle was going well for once and they had caught the Micronians by surprise with the assault through the Daedalus arm using a Regult squadron. Khyron had also managed to get more units inside the SDF-1, adding to the total destruction caused to the inside of the battle fortress. With the help of the Meltran and Azonia's Quadrano battalion, the battle in space was a stand still where neither side gained any ground.

Until someone decided to fire on the Meltran.

When the first salvo struck the Rethuverl Salan cruiser and caused the chain reaction that destroyed the ship, the Meltran immediately returned fire, which many ship captains reacted by doing like-wise. It soon turned into an all-out naval battle between the small squadron of Meltran ships against the over one hundred Zentran ships deployed for the operation. No one knows who exactly fired the first shots, only that the attack was made and that forced the Meltran to strike back. There was speculation that this was something orchestrated by Khyron Kravshera, but no one had any actual proof since the Meltran had destroyed many ships before Breetai gave the order to pull back, something that he was reluctant to do.

Also adding insult to injury were the reports from Khyron and many officers of allied troops defecting to the SDF-1. Such acts of treason were enough for Breetai to call off the all-out assault of the Micronian ship, but recommendations from Execedor to interrogate captured soldiers and get to the bottom of the situation sounded as a better option. With the possibility of another war between Meltran and Zentran on the brink of breaking out, he would have to end this conflict with the Micronians soon and attempt to smooth out relationships with the females, something he would not be proud of accomplishing if it worked out.

"_Breetai!_" A vid-window with an angered Azonia appeared before the man. "_What in the name of the five moons is going on? How dare you fire upon my squadron without provocation! Do you wish to die so greatly that you'll sacrifice the peace treaty between our people? Why did you fire upon us?_" If Breetai knew that the woman was furious, he didn't show it.

"We're trying to find out what exactly happened, Commander. I swear that I gave no such order to attack your fleet and I would never endanger the peace treaty unless ordered to break it through Imperial orders."

Azonia didn't buy it. "_Unless ordered through Imperial orders, eh? Fine, I'll believe you for now. As for who exactly fired first, it would have to be that imbecile Khyron. Hand him over to me and I'll just happen to forget about this incident._"

Breetai frowned. "You know that I cannot do no such thing, Azonia. Khyron had only recently returned and you and I have no proof that all this was his doing. Zentran and Meltran still do not have full trust of each other and it could of been any of my captains. I will deal with all of them accordingly." If possible, Azonia became even more furious.

"_You know damn well this was Khyron's doing and now you defend him!_" She appeared to be slamming something down on the console in front of her. Whatever happened cut off visual communication, but audio remained functional. "_Know this, Breetai, that you have now made yourself an enemy of all women on this day. We will not stop until we have Khyron's head on a silver platter. And if we have to go through you to get to him, so be it! You'll rue the day you made the Meltraedi your enemy._"

"It looks like one problem had turned into an even bigger one, Commander Breetai," said Execedor.

_Blast!_ thought the hulking Zentraedi.

Little did Execedor know but he had made the biggest understatement in his whole existence.

* * *

End of Chapter 27

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Wow! I think this was a good one. A big Oo-Rah for the grunts, who only got to fight a few battles in this story. This chapter takes place in Episodes "Battle Hymn" and "Reckless" were the SDF-1 was infiltrated by enemy pods and the city was ruined. A full damage report will be in the next chapter.

In a previous chapter, Captain Sesshoumaru had blocked all communication from Earth and performed Operations Lunar Eclipse and Cobra and told the UN Government that if they wanted to know what was going on, they had to send someone up to speak to him personally. So, Admiral Hayes shows up. This was also to follow up on the letter Lisa sent to him, stating that if he ever wanted to speak to her again, he better come to her on the Macross instead of sending stupid letters. Seems to me like Papa took her words seriously and wanted to make peace with her before he lost her or vice versa.

ARMD-11 and 12, according to the Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide and I believe the McKinney Novels, were suppose to be the two ARMD platforms attached to the fabled SDF-2. The SDF-2 was essentially suppose to look like the SDF-1 from Macros: DYRL, but with different design layouts here and there.

The Katherine, Roxanne and Jane Eyre are the same class of ships as the Miranda and Circe, the guided missile destroyers. I believe these names are mentions either in the McKinney novels, the RPG and/or the uRRG website.

A little Halo thing going here. The MAC gun, or Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, is something I wanted to add in here to show the development of human technology. The four shoulder turrets on the SDF-1 are rail guns. Because we humans love to mess with stuff and improve upon them, I decided that the human race in this story will expand on Rail gun technology. Ironically, the MAC gun in the Halo universe was developed by an Australian based research group on Earth. OTEC research facility in this story happens to be in Australia. Refer to early chapters.

Looks like I'm no a roll, so I'll continue on with the next chapter.

Next is Chapter 28: The Big Picture


	29. Chapter 28: The Big Picture

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

-----

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 28: The Big Picture

* * *

The battle was over. The Zentraedi and Meltraedi had attacked the SDF-1 in full force with a double surprise attack and the ever vigilant human defenders had fought back, sending both sides packing. But, victory came at a major cost. One that many soldiers of the United Nations Space Navy and the United Nations Marine Corps would wonder exactly what they are fighting for. 

The surprise attack through the Daedalus arm, striking first at the heart of the Marine Corps, would set back repairs on destroids and veritechs for weeks. The deaths of mechanics and engineering specialist and numerous serious and critically wounded soldiers cut down total staff by over fifty percent. Not only that, but the damage dealt to Macross City in the ensuing battles had seen the deaths of hundreds of men and women, both civilian and military, and thousands of injured. Over eighty percent of Macross City was damaged, ranging from light to heavy, the final ten percent being shelter sections that were heavily guarded by Marines. All in all, it was a blow that struck the heart of the Robotech defenders. One that would effect many in the days to come.

While civil engineers and various maintenance crews one again began the restoration process of rebuilding the city and ship crews began patching the ship, more pressing concerns were directed at a command staff meeting at the UN Spacy HQ. A meeting that would ultimately effect the purpose and outcome of the war.

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - UN Spacy HQ**

Colonel Kusanagi, still in her flight suit and a scowl on her face, sat to the right of Sesshoumaru, while Lisa and the Admiral sat to his left. She stared at the three individuals in front of her with a calculating eye before speaking in their known language.

"_So, tell me why you big bad Zentran are the little pieces of shit that you are now, huh?_" The three captives seem to be caught off guard at hearing someone speak their own language, especially without the aid of a translation device.

Admiral Hayes looked at his daughter, speaking in a faint voice. "Do you know what she's saying to them?" Lisa only shook her head.

"_Tell me, you Zentraedi scum, what purpose do you serve and exactly why are you here?_" Her scowl never left her face. "_Explain yourselves! This is all just a facade to make us believe you surrendered, right!_"

One of the micronized Zentraedi spoke up. "_Not at all! We have come in peace and to live with you Micronians! I swear that it is the truth!_"

"_You? Whom have killed over thousands of innocent lives, killed hundreds of my men and women? Live in peace with us?_" Ayame laughed, getting curious looks from the rest of the assembled, who still wondered exactly what they were talking about. "_Unthinkable!_"

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru snapped, slamming his fist down on the conference table. He glanced at Ayame, knowing something negative was being talked about, before he turned his attention to the Zentraedi captives. "Excuse the Colonel for anything. She has been very bitter when it concerns... your people." He cleared his throat. "I assume from your body language that you do understand what I am saying. So, if you can speak our language, I suggest that you introduce yourselves and state your purpose for this whole fiasco in the next ten seconds before I personally throw you out of an airlock and be done with the lot of you." His threat got an immediate reaction.

"I am Rico, and these are my comrades Konda and Bron," said the short, older looking Zentran, gesturing to the thing pretty boy then the stocking looking red-head. "We and the rest of our micronized comrades come in peace and request what I believe your people call political asylum."

Sesshoumaru and Lisa exchanged looks before the Captain continued. "And why should I, Sesshoumaru, allow you to stay on my ship. How do I know you are not just spies planning to sabotage my ship and/or attempt to assassinate members of my crew?"

The husky red-head spoke up. "I assure you, Captain Sesshoumaru, that we have absolutely no intention of doing such a thing." He paused. "We only wish to live with you Micronians on this ship."

Ayame frowned. "You want to live here? Why?"

"Because all we see here is happiness." said the pretty boy.

"And because Minmei is here," finished the older looking one.

_Minmei? That little child of a women?_ Sesshoumaru hide his mouth behind his hand in front of him, watching the three aliens carefully for any reaction he didn't like. "That may be your desire, and I could accept that as a plausible explanation, but that is not enough to convince this Sesshoumaru to allow you to stay in my ship."

Admiral Hayes decided to speak up. "How exactly did you obtain this information about this?"

"We had been originally sent here before as spies." All three of them did not look proud of such an accomplishment.

"We also wish to stay with you Micronians because you control the Protoculture." The last word caught the attention of every officer present.

"Protoculture?" Donald had heard of it before from Lisa's report back on Earth, but he didn't know exactly what it was. "What in the world is that?"

"You know exactly what Protoculture is." stated the Bron.

"It's not nice to make fun of us!" exclaimed Rico.

"Commander Hayes, it seems that your theories on the subject of Protoculture are correct. The Zentraedi, and possibly the Meltraedi, believe we have this protoculture power, whatever it is." said the Captain. His attention turned back to the Zentraedi, though continued to speak to Lisa. "What is your opinion on this?"

Lisa glanced at her father, then at the Colonel. "Well, sir, I believe we should allow them to stay with us." That brought surprised looks from the aliens, Ayame and her father. "This could be one big step in the path toward peace between us and the aliens. I mean, these men have come at great risk, abandoning their own people and posts just to live within our society. Who knows how many more Zentraedi, or even Meltraedi that wish to do the same." She looked at the aliens, then at the Captain. "There is also the fact that their genetic structure and blood types are nearly similar to ours, which could possibly mean that at some point we all had a common ancestor. These individuals are part of a society that knows nothing but how to wage war. They had already experienced our own society once and if I'm not mistaken, it was such a shock to them that they soon started to like it."

"Yes, that is correct." said Rico. "When we first infiltrated your ship, everything about your society was unfamiliar to us, especially the things you call music, pleasure and even fun."

"That may be true, Commander Hayes, but what would happen if we accept their plea for asylum, then they suddenly commit acts of sabotage?" Ayame retorted with a little force. Despite her words, she felt that what Lisa said was enough reason to grant these men asylum and take them under their wing. But, someone had to play devils advocate. "How do we know that what we see in front of us is just a ploy to gain our trust, then stab us in the back when we're not looking! I bet they were sent here to steal whatever this protoculture crap that we have!"

A low growl came from deep within Sesshoumaru's throat, a sound that put a little fear in the three Zentraedi defects, surprised Lisa and the Admiral, and put the fear of God in the Colonel. She knew she had stepped over her place. "You will watch your language at this time, Colonel, or leave this place."

"Yes, sir," she said in a sarcastic tone, knowing she was just adding fuel to the fire.

The Captain looked directly at the three aliens. For a long moment of silence, the three Zentran couldn't help but squirm under his gaze, which turned into a glare after a short moment. _These Zentraedi have been on this ship before, have tasted the culture of the human race, and now risked their lives to return and live with us in peace. Coming before us in this situation, where in most cases we would shoot them without a second thought, would of been the most brave act that they could accomplish besides abandoning their duties and becoming traitors. It would be wrong not to grant their wish. But the decision is not mine._ He looked at the Admiral, expecting an answer.

Donald sighed at his look, closing his eyes. "So, it all rest on my shoulders, eh?" He paused in thought, knowing that eyes were all on him. _What will happen today will be the first step toward the end of this war, and possibly peace._ "I see no reason not to allow them to stay. The evidence given, the cell structure and blood type similarities and the personal risk each one had to go through to come before us, along with the sincerity of their plea, is more than enough to allow political asylum.

Sesshoumaru sighed. _This war had now turned from a struggle for survival, to a war defending their right to adopt our values. This became more difficult, but it is something that must be done._ "Very well then. It is under my impression that we allow these men asylum."

Rico, Bron and Konda, hearing their allowance to live with the Micronians, jumped up in celebration.

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Macross City**

Max looked on at the devastation brought upon Macross City, something that struck him harder than most would realize. Unlike the rest of his fellow devil dogs stationed on board the SDF-1, he was the only marine that could claim Macross City as his home town. Seeing the place he had called home for several years, the place where he had found and lost happiness, the place were he had experienced the joys of friendship and the love of two different families, in a state of near ruin felt like a knife cutting open his stomach and a dagger plunging into his heart at the same time.

Though he felt anger and sadness at seeing his home destroyed, he was more worried about the people that lived here, especially a certain pair of individuals whom he claimed as his second mother and father. He had made a solemn promise to his deceased friend that he would protect his family. Next to those that he fought side by side, Mr and Mrs Dixon where the most important people in his life, though he felt that they hated him for allowing Ben to die a little less than a year ago. With such damage dealt to the city, he could only hope that the last two people he loved more than anything else survived. If not...

He shook his head, not wishing to believe something like that would happen.

_Please be alive!_ He came to stop in front of the dry cleaning business owned by the Dixon family, a place he once called home. The building was not heavily damaged, but from what he could tell, it had to be evacuated a long time ago. _Maybe at the shelter._

The drive to the nearest shelter was quick as he had sped across the debris filled streets that were lined with UN Spacy coroners and civil engineering crews clearing the destroyed vehicles and enemy battle pods to allow a pathway for traffic. Stopping at the entrance, he saw a petty officer that ran the shelter. "Hey mack!"

The Spacy enlisted man looked at Max. "What?"

"Did the Dixon family stay here during the alert?"

The petty officer quickly sifted through a list of names taken from the civilian populace. Flipping to a page in the middle, he skimmed through it before speaking up. "Yeah, they have. They were one of the last to check in before the really heavy battles broke out. If they followed today's procedure, they should be at the Grand and Flower intersection getting ration issues."

The worried look in Max's eyes lifted. "Thanks a bunch."

-----

In another part of the city, Lisa and her father were walking through the streets of Macross, taking in the destruction that was caused from the battles. Lisa was speechless as they approached the location were the most heavy fighting was conducted. Downtown Macross City was a waste. Buildings torn down into huge piles of debris, armored vehicles and a few corpses, both human and Zentraedi, along with various mecha littered the streets. Never had Lisa been this close to were the fighting had taken place, and for the first time in her life she wanted to question the way of the military. What was the purpose of war if the result was only devastation and destruction? But, her own question was easily answered. She remembered the words of Lynn Kyle and her former lover Karl Riber, that fighting solves nothing and only results in devastation and destruction. But, she knew that if fighting was the only way to protect those that you care about, people and beliefs that you had sworn to protect, then one must do what one must do.

Donald, who had participated in the fierce urban combat against the Zentraedi mecha, looked at the battle torn city in a new light. With the scene that just happened only an hour earlier, he knew that this war needed to end soon before both sides destroy each other. The war had become a political battle to protect the ideal that the alien soldiers had the right to live in peace with mankind and learn of their culture. A drastic change from what the men and women of the SDF-1 Macross were fighting for their lives defending the Earth. Fighting for ideals was a most difficult reason to wage war.

"Such destruction..." Lisa muttered, looking around with a sad look in her eyes. "I could only hope that no one is trapped under all this rubble. The civilian casualties..." She stopped her train of thought, not wanting to think of such possibilities.

"It's much worse than you think, my dear.." Donald shuddered that the memories of soldiers dying before his eyes, something he only remembered from the days of the Global Civil War when he was a lowly rear admiral. The sights of men and women, both civilian and military, came to his mind and it began turning the gears in his head. "I've made a decision."

"What is it, father?" The Admiral stopped and Lisa looked her square in the eyes with a determined look. "Dad?"

"I've seen enough of what's going on here to know that this war must end soon and now would be the best time." He turned away, heading back toward the base, Lisa following closely behind him. "I'm going to head back to Earth and speak to the rest of the supreme council to get an appeal for the SDF-1's orders and attempt to contact the enemy and begin negotiations." Lisa looked surprised. "Hopefully, they will all understand the situation better after I give them a full report on what has happened here."

She looked into his eyes, seeing the hesitation in them. "You sound a little worried about doing that."

"I am a little worried, mostly if what I say to the council will even sway their decisions. I'm not sure if they will even listen to me after they find out that I've been here."

"But it's something that must be done, father. You're the Supreme Commander of the United Earth Forces and UN Spacy. You should have a lot of pull in both the supreme council and the UN government." She adjusted his collar and brushed his shoulders off. "I'm sure those old men in the government will listen to you. You are THE Admiral, after all."

Donald chuckled. "You sound just like your mother, my dear. You've also seem to be over that boy that you've been fawning over when you were younger."

She blew out a breath, trying to look upset. "I've been over Karl for a long time. And what do you mean by fawning over him? I did no such thing!"

"Oh ho, yes you did. You've been a tough girl all your life even before your mother passed on. And I do recall on several occasions of you trying to put on some sort of cute act to get that young boy to do things for you." He chuckled at her sour expression.

Lisa decided to change the subject. "Father, I'm coming with you."

"What?"

"You'll need all the help that you can get with the supreme council and the UN. With someone like I, who had seen everything in this hell we call war, my input would be more than enough to help you in convincing the UN to try peace negotiations."

"No." Lisa looked to protest but a stern look from the Admiral silenced her. "I have to do this alone. Besides, you're needed here on this ship. Or more specifically, the crew needs you."

"What do you mean?"

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa," He shook his head, ashamed that she had already forgotten her duties. He had also served as both a Captain and ship's executive officer after his career as a naval fighter pilot. There were some things you do not forget, such as the importance of those two key officers on a float. "You're the First Officer of this ship, the Captain's right hand. He needs you at his side more than you realize." He turned away, looking at a pile of rubble that use to be someone's home. "When we talked in private, he spoke very highly of your command ability, judgment, work ethic and even your ability to keep that tight knit bridge crew of yours together. And you should know that he is not an easy person to please."

She kept silent. Donald continued.

"No, I must do this alone, even it if it means that I might loose my job. This war has to come to an end without more blood shed, if that's even possible."

"Father, I love you."

The Admiral sighed, taking his only child into his arms. "I know, my dear, I know." He looked up when the sound of a battle alert screamed throughout Macross City, which startled the emotional young woman that he held. She was needed for duty once more. "I think you better get going. Sesshoumaru needs you."

Lisa wiped a couple tears from her eyes. "I know. Will you be fine?"

"I'll be fine. Just go." He returned the salute that she gave him, then watched his only child run right back into fray with a new hope and courage that he had hopefully instilled in her mind. _Oh Lisa, if you're mother could only see how much you've grown_.

-----

**Meltran Renupetiet Nnabarrentzs Battleship  
****Meltraedi Special Forces Flagship**

Azonia stormed onto her bridge with a scowl on her face. How dare that fool Breetai attempt to protect Khyron! She knew that is was that back-stabbing male of a Zentraedi that had purposely fired on her fleet and destroyed one of her cruisers. She expected Khyron to commit such an atrocity, where she would only declare war against Khyron himself and his small squadron. But, not only were her fellow women attacked by Khyron, but other Zentraedi ships returned fire after her gunners destroyed one of Khyron's cruisers! Then Breetai takes the fool's side.

That was the last straw.

"Millia!" she growled, standing at the head of the bridge command bubble. The red-headed Meltran didn't pay any attention. "Send a priority one communique to the Laplamis Main Fleet and inform our Mistress of what has occurred in this sector." She paused. "Are you listening to me?"

"M'lady..." Millia turned to her, a shocked look in her eyes. "The main fleet..."

"Yes, the main fleet. Hurry up and send a communique immediately."

"I cannot do that, M'lady..."

Azonia scowled. "And why not?" A tear appeared in the red-head's eyes, shocking the commander.

"The Laplamis Main Fleet was destroyed..."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" She grabbed her subordinate by the collar and literally lifted her off the deck with one arm. "How dare you speak of such a lie! Tell me the truth, woman!"

Millia choked. "It's... not a lie, m'lady! The last report from the main fleet came hours after our small skirmish with Breetai's fleet. The last report stated that a large portion of our fleet had made contact with the Invid and took heavy losses, yet were victorious in cleansing the system. But once arriving back with the Zentran fleet, they were fired upon. We received nothing else afterward."

Azonia set her comrade down lightly, taking a step back. She had a haunted look in her eyes. One that held both shock and disbelief. The Meltran main fleet consisted of less than 500,000 ships. The Invid were a race of beings that fought in a hive-like manner, or in swarms. Huge waves of nearly endless enemies. To come completely cleanse a system of the vile vermin for the Robotech Masters, it would take one million Zentran vessels or the whole Laplamis fleet. The shock and disbelief came from hearing that the whole fleet was destroyed after winning a glorious battle against their arch enemies. And by the males no less.

"How old is this information?"

"Only a few hours, m'lady. But, you are the last to find out."

She dropped back, landing in the seat of her command chair. The haunted look remained in her eyes as she glanced at Lieutenant Jenius, then down at the deck. _I was the last to find out_, she thought, clenching her fists. _That would mean that Breetai also knows of what happened, yet he doesn't attack us further._

An urgent announcement from the radar station came through the inter-comm. "Commander. A small remnant force of Zentraedi mecha from the previous battle is moving to intercept the SDF-1. The Micronians are moving to counter-attack."

They were the last of the Meltraedi, if the information was true. If so, they were all alone in the universe. The Zentraedi on one side, Invid on the other. Then there were the Micronians, who had defeated her best units and plans, using the handicaps placed on her fleet to their advantage. They had beaten the odds time and time again. It was thinking of the Micronians that Azonia realized something important that she could take advantage of, just like the Micronians would have done.

The enemy of my enemy is my friend.

"Millia, send a single scout ship to confirm the destruction of the main fleet." Azonia leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, rubbing her chin in deep thought. "And order a Quaedluun-Rau squadron to attack that small assault forces. Inform the squadron leaders to only attack the Zentran and not the Micronians. If just a single pilot breaches this order, I will order the death of the whole squadron. Understand?"

"Y-yes, m'lady!"

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"This is Delta Two, Skull Leader. You have a large number of pods heading your way. Vector two-three-niner, buster." Lisa said, taking over for Sammie who seemed too exhausted to perform her duty.

"_Roger!_"

Lisa sighed. "Why can't they just go home?" she said off-handedly.

"_Not much chance of that._" Rick replied.

"Yeah, you're right."

"_Go home!_" Rick said in a loud voice, putting a smile on Lisa's face. "_Sorry, ma'am, but I don't think it's working._"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the exchange, though only listened. "Well, it looks like you'll have to go in there and fight them. Still and all, it was a good try, Commander."

"_Thanks,_" he paused. "_Alright Skull and Vermillion. Here they come! Get ready to break and get wild!_"

Vanessa turned to Lisa. "Large formation of enemy mecha approaching on vector bearing two-eight-nine mark three-two-sigma. Mecha confirmed as Meltran Quadrano power armor!"

"Launch Black Knights," ordered the Captain.

Lisa contacted Rick. "Skull Leader, did you get all that?"

"_Roger that, ma'am! Wait!_" A paused. "_All fighters break off and bug out! Priority One Alert. Those crazy Amazons came out of nowhere and attacked the Zentraedi!_"

"_Vermillion Lead, Delta Two. Confirmed enemy known as Meltraedi attacked Zentraedi mecha._"

Lisa, Claudia and the rest of the bridge crew looked at the Captain for an order. Sesshoumaru merely shook his head and let out a deep sigh. "Order Skull Leader to have his wing fall back and hold a defensive patrol within three hundred kilometers of the Macross. If the enemy attacks after their battle, launch Prometheus Alert Five. If they bug out, return to ship."

"_I heard you, Captain. Roger that._"

"We're caught in a proverbial battle of the sexes," Sesshoumaru said, knowing some of the crew felt the same way. His bridge crew could see the tired look in his normally cold eyes. "We can only hope that they destroy each other before one of then turns their attention to our home planet. And just when we find a sliver of hope for peace."

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - UN Spacy Medical Facilities**

The sick bay was swamped with light to critically injured soldiers, crewmen and civilians, all who had received some form of injury from the internal battle that was waged just hours ago. Doctors, nurses and Corpsman were tasked with treating all the casualties, starting with the most critically injured that had a decent chance of survival. As cold as it was, there were many injured combat soldiers that had received fatal wounds, in which helping them would of only prolonged their timely death. It was now common in the sick bay to see a chaplain kneeling over a dying soldier, saying prayers before he left this world and traveled to the pearly gates. To the comrades, those who were also injured, that had to watch their comrades die in the blood stained hallways and rooms, were at least satisfied that their brother in arms sent at least one or two of those alien bastards on a one way ticket to the bowels of Hell.

Colonel Kusanagi had made it her priority to see her men and women after she left the meeting, one that changed the premise of the war and opened a door to a possible peaceful settlement with the enemy. As she passed a hall littered with wounded marines, all of which were not serious or life threatening, she could help but feel something like a kindred spirit inside each and every one of her grunts. Just looking at their eyes, she could see that they had that look, that deep gaze that could see out past the horizon. She had it. All combat infantry marines had it. And now they had it. Many of which had never had a taste of actual combat before this day.

"Nurse," she called out to a young man in bloodied scrubs. "Major Tendo's location."

"Three doors down, ma'am, to your left," the nurse said, hurrying with several bags of blood down the hallway.

"So, when are you going to stop playing the invalid?" she asked while walking into the room, catching the sight of a half-naked Nabiki Tendo laying on the bed with only long stretched of gauss wrapping and covering her mid to upper chess. "A couple of bruised and broken ribs never kept you down before."

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I'm not playing anything at the moment." She paused. "Seen the Sergeant?"

"Snowball? She's dealing with all the homeless civilians from what I heard. She'll come to see you once her priorities are cleared up." She brushed a few strands of hair away from her head, looking at the row of stitches across her brow where she hit her head. "The enemy had the whole thing planned, so don't think is your fault for not being prepared. Who would of expected such an attack?"

"You would."

"You're giving me too much credit, Joker. Even I make mistakes." She sighed, leaning down and planting a little peck on her forehead. "Take it easy, Major." She paused as she exited. "And stop staring at my hind-quarters, you damn pervert."

The bed-ridden officer could only smirk to herself.

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Daedalus**

Five days later, repairs have been undergoing around the clock to fix the damage caused by the Zentraedi infiltration through the Daedalus. Along with Macross City, the Daedalus had taken the hardest hit by the battle pod assault force, destroying nearly the whole hangar deck for the VF/A-3 attack fighters. Only the destroid and ordinance hangars, which sat below deck and in the UNMC base itself remained unharmed. UN Spacy maintenance, Marine Corps engineers and maintenance crewmen that arrived on ARMD-11 and ARMD-12 were now working their hardest to get the Daedalus up to speed.

Colonel Ayame Kusanagi sat at a desk inside an nearly barren office that had managed to take only a little damage, which was caused by marines diving through the windows to avoid being shot. She had lost many good men and women in the battle, the majority of them being ground pounders. Many good pilots, a lot that had been in the war since the formation of the 1st Armored Tactical Assault Division, had lost their lives in the line of duty, against an enemy that she could not understand anymore.

In front of her on her near barren desk sat a small laptop computer that she was typing on. A few of the KIA had families in Macross City, which she would visit personally accompanied by a chaplain. But, many of her Marines had family back on Earth, many of whom thought their loved one being dead since the disappearance of the SDF-1 two years ago. She was now taking her time to write to those families, telling them of how their son or daughter died, what he/she fought for, and how proud she was to have that person under her command. And she was proud of her marines, each and everyone one of them.

As she finished the last letters, saved, then shut her laptop, she now came to the most dreadful part of her duties. Finding people to replace those whom had died. The chain of commander concerning the ground pounders and mud movers were solid and intact, but the aerospace wings were a mess. Major Steve Hiller, now Lieutenant Colonel, was the only veteran squadron commander still alive, the others having been shot down in the last battle. Of those that had fought the war since the beginning, only a total of ten would be her best choice to fill the roles of squadron commanders, the rest of the flying devil dogs being replacements from their last stay on Earth or current replacements that did not have enough vacuum flight experience to be even considered. Only the Red Devil's will be getting a young skipper. Lieutenant, now Captain Sterling, had showed impressive leadership abilities that matched his piloting record after Major Smith was shot down. He was the only one worthy enough to command that squadron.

_Giving him command of the squadron is a little premature, but I think he could handle it_, she thought to herself.

"You look tense," came a familiar voice from behind her. She didn't even flinch when the voice became only a whisper close to her ear, a pair of hands resting on her shoulders to support the person's weight. "You should relax a little more."

She rolled her eyes. "It's hard to relax when you got all that commotion happening outside." She gestured outside the window with a nod. "But I can manage. Why aren't you on the bridge?"

"It was wise of I to leave for the moment. There seems to be drama building between my XO, the CAG and that little singing nymph." He chuckled, amused in some way. "And the other women gossip too much while on duty."

"Why don't you put them in their place like you always do?"

He snorted. "They know their place." His hands moved down her sides. "I enjoy doing that to you, though." He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent from her skin. "Mine..."

"I don't think this is the time or the place, especially with all the voyeurs just outside the window."

Sesshoumaru paid no heed to her indication, but kept himself in check. He adjusted himself, rubbing her shoulders to relieve some of the tension he could feel. Normally this was something she would do for him, but he could actually smell the stress coming off her and knew she needed to relax. "The Admiral has departed recently."

"Oh?"

"Yes. But his transport was attacked by Zentraedi battle pods the other day." He could feel her tensing up. "Fortunately, the Meltraedi intercepted them and fought them off before Commander Hunter's escort flight could intercept. These Amazon women are a strange bunch."

"Sounds like civil war," she noted, closing her eyes and leaning back against his chest.

"I am sure it does. But it was very strange. Hunter reported that the Meltran actually contacted him and forced him to stand down or they would attack them also. True to their word, they fought off the Zentraedi squadron and allowed the Skull flight to return to ship while the shuttle entered Earth's atmosphere."

Ayame sat up. "That is strange."

"There is something missing that this Sesshoumaru is over-looking. For some reason, I cannot comprehend exactly how this vessel and we as humans fit in the big picture."

"I--" Ayame's voice was cut off by PA announcement.

"_Captain Sesshoumaru, please report to the bridge ASAP. Captain Sesshoumaru, Bridge._"

"It seems something has come up. Would you like to join us?" He offered her a hand.

"You know what?" She took his hand, accepting his offer to help her stand. "For once, I think I will."

-----

**AMES-20 Jane Erye - Bridge  
****UN Spacy Sub-Light Destroyer**

"Captain, we have incoming on vector two-niner-five-sigma. Confirmed enemy 'Amazon' battleship according to data from SDF-1."

The bridge of the destroyer was turned dark for a split second before the red hue of battle lights illuminated the compartment. On the Jane Erye, the bridge was near the same size as the SDF-1 Macross, but had more personnel to handle the mass amounts of information communicating throughout the small ship and the array of weapons that she carried. The Jane Erye was an experimental destroyer, a proto-type that mounted the OTEC Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, a type of rail gun that accelerated a solid, dense slug at thirty percent the speed of light. On a normal Armored Missile Escort Destroyer (AMES) only a crew of 100 was required to run the ships functions. With the addition of the MAC gun, the crew was bumped up to 150, with a total of twelve personnel, including Captain, running the bridge.

The Captain, one Commander (O-5) Yurika Misamura, was an relaxed and seemed calm compared to the rest of the crew, all of which were new recruits fresh out of the Naval Academy. CMDR Misamura was an oddity compared to the others, not because she was calm considering the situation, but because she was the youngest individual on the Jane Erye. Yurika was only 20 years old, the second youngest on ship being 22. She had graduated from the Naval Academy at the age of 18, tying the record with the infamous Lisa Hayes, though she did not graduate with top honors. She had quickly risen through the ranks, not because of her dashing looks and sex appeal, not because of family, but because of her incredible abilities as a naval tactician, something that could rival the legendary Captain and Colonel Kusanagi. Despite her age, she was immediately promoted to Commander and placed in charge of the tin can, Jane Erye, when she volunteered to be her Captain. There were more experienced officers available, but offers and orders were turned down when the destination of the proto-type destroyer was given. As a volunteer, Yurika knew the risk involved when linking up with the Macross battle group, something she was willing to take for the sake of man-kind.

And peace.

"Any word from Fleet Com?" she asked, referring to the Macross, the flagship of the tiny fleet.

"Negative, ma'am. No response from the Macross."

Yurika sat up in her command chair, typing a few keys with her free hand on a nearby panel. "Go to condition yellow. Chief, give me power on all weapons. I want the MAC gun loaded and charged for firing. Comm, contact the Macross and inform them of the situation."

"Aye-aye, Captain."

Someone else spoke up. "ARMD-11 and ARMD-12 have reported that they have reflex missiles armed and ready to fire. Valkyries are on deck, ready-five."

"Magnetic Accelerator Cannon armed and ready, ma'am."

Yurika nodded to her weapons chief. "Copy that. Inform Macross that we are going to intercept. Sound general quarters."

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"Are you certain it's the only ship?" Lisa asked Vanessa, standing behind her looking at her junior officer's display.

"Yes, ma'am. Only one ship. Battleship according to records."

"It could be..." The sound of the bridge hatch opening and the approach of a somewhat silent pair of foot steps caught her attention. "Captain, we have a Meltraedi battleship approaching on vector two-niner-five-sigma. We don't detect any mecha being launched and it's approaching by itself. Think it's another trap?"

"The Amazons?" Ayame inquired, surprising Lisa that she was on the bridge.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the monitor. "Distance?"

"They're within firing range, sir. 180,000 kilometers and closing." Vanessa said.

"Sir, the tin can Jane Erye, Commander Misamura's ship, is moving to intercept. They are requesting orders to open fire with the new cannon." Megumi informed the Captain.

"Negative. Have her swing her float around and move toward the enemies flank if they break 100,000 kilometers. If they break 50,000 kilometers or become hostile before hand, she has orders to open up on them."

"Yes, sir. Relaying now."

He turned to Kim. "Status on repairs?"

"Weapons and pin-point barrier systems are fulling functional, sir. Crews are still working on the hull breach in section G-11 and the starboard engine." said the dark-haired Lieutenant. She glanced at Colonel Kusanagi, and could help but feel a little intimidated by her presence. It was bad enough that the Captain could be intimidating when properly motivated, or if they screwed up a simple task, but his wife looked intimidating, period. The fact that she was beautiful didn't escape her mind, either.

"Vermillion and Ghost squadron now on cats. Ready to launch at any time, sir!" Sammie announced.

Claudia spoke up. "Main gun adjusted ninety degrees and ready to fire." She said this as the long booms of the Macross appeared in the forward vision of the bridge.

"Hold fire until orders are give, Claudia," said Sesshoumaru. Let's find their intention first before becoming trigger happy." He snickered. "We're Spacy, not Marines." Ayame smiled when she heard the giggles from the other girls, but the cracking of her knuckles in silent promise of violence quickly cut all the chatter.

"Sir, I'm picking up a communication, but it's not coming from our battle group, the moon or Earth." Megumi said, her face screwed up in confusion. "I... think it's coming from the Meltraedi ship."

Sesshoumaru looked at the Colonel, they raised an eyebrow in thought. "Well, I suggest that you find out what it says."

"Aye, sir." A short paused. "They're... asking for permission to approach the Macross."

Lisa blinked. "Are you sure? Are you positive that the message was translated correctly?"

"Affirmative that, ma'am. The message was sent in English, not their language."

"Order the Jane Erye and ARMD-11 and 12 to stand down to yellow alert and have their weapons trained on that vessel. Condition Two rules of engagement." He moved to sit down on his chair, his chin resting on his fist while he thought. "This is very strange."

"What is?" Lisa and Ayame looked at each other for a moment, then turned their attention to Sesshoumaru.

"Everything."

"Meltran battleship approaching yellow zone, now breaking 50,000 kilometers."

Out past the thick and dense sealed lexan glass that separated the air conditioned conning tower sections from the external vacuum, the sight of the Meltran Renupetiet Nnabarrentzs Battleship could be seen clearly from all port holes facing it's direction. The ship itself had never moved into any engagements, different from the Zentraedi who had willingly attempted to sacrifice their own ship to allow the boarding action a few days back. Nothing was really known about the ship, except that to many hardcore fans, it reminded them of a Super Star Destroyer from the Star Wars series filmed back in the late '70s, mostly because of it's wedge shape and the profile of it's conning tower section.

Megumi dropped her head-set, gaining the attention of the whole bridge. "Sir... communique from the Amazons.." Sesshoumaru stared at her with a passive expression.

"What is it?" Lisa spoke up for the Captain.

"They request permission to board the SDF-1 for... cease-fire negotiations!"

Lisa's eyes brightened. "Sir! Could this be...!" He nodded.

"Yes, it could be that those defectors sparked something in both sides of their race." He noticed his wife was silent. "What is it, Colonel? I know you have an opinion on this matter."

She shook her head. "No opinion here, Captain. I just have this gut feeling that things are going to change. And I don't think it has anything to do with those refugees."

* * *

End of Chapter 28

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Man, I'm glad I'm done with this chapter. I definitely need a break from writing to play Madden 2006. So that is what I'm going to do.

This chapter somewhat follows the episode "Reckless" along with a small portion of "The Messenger". As you have read, Lisa will be staying on ship and remaining their since Admiral Hayes will take her place trying to sway the minds of the Spacy Supreme Council and the United Nation. I believe that he presence alone on the SDF-1, along with her new mindset, will change the out come of this war. Also, with the Meltraedi, we see what Azonia has planned and this is a big divergence from the series. But, what will happen next? What of the Meltran? The POWs? Miriya?

Next is Chapter 29: Face to Face


	30. Chapter 29: Face to Face

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

-----

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 29: Face to Face

* * *

**Meltran Renupetiet Nnabarrentzs Battleship  
****Meltraedi Special Forces Flagship**

The feeling on the last remaining Meltran Battleship, now flagship of the Meltraedi women, was very tense. Being in close proximity of the Micronian battle fortress - though 50,000 kilometers was a huge distance to the naked eye in space, it was point blank range for weapon systems - put all women on board on edge. Also, with the announcement that an envoy would travel to the Macross under Micronian escort, the women were just itching to find themselves betrayed once again, this time by Micronian males.

"Lady Azonia, do you think this is a good idea? I mean, the Micronians--"

Azonia cut off Millia's opinion. "I will hear nothing else of what has happened between Meltran and Micronian. What will happen today will assure that our fellow females survive and that our revenge upon those insolent males be as sweet as that Micronian substance called sugar. Especially once we get our hands upon that Khyron. Until then, this is something that must be done."

Millia nodded. "I understand, M'lady." Her eyes were a little down cast, though. She would wonder what will happen on the Micronian ship. Will the Micronians be as peaceful as she had heard from reports of the Zentraedi spies? Or will they be as merciless as they have shown on many occasions? Millia could not help but actually feel pity for herself and for her people, and she could not help but understand if the Micronians treated her people like trash. Meltran had this habit of biting off more than they could chew, specifically speaking, they target the best combatants of an enemy and single them out. Many Meltran had fallen because of this habit, but even more Micronians lost their lives in the long run. Would the Micronians hold that against them?

"Millia, commence the operation at once. Send a message to the Micronians that our envoy will now be deploying and is unarmed."

The beautiful red-head nodded, staring back at the vid-screen that showed only her Commander's face, obscuring her micronized body. "As you command, M'lady."

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Shuttle Bay A12**

A flight from the Skull Squadron headed by LT Commander Rick Hunter, also accompanied by a VE-3G 'Growler' advanced electronic warfare fighter, rendezvous with a single Quaedluun-Rau that departed from the Meltraedi flagship as escort to a selected location along the Macross' hull. It came to a surprise, to Rick and the other pilots, that a small human-looking female, one pilot referred to as a tomboy type, was being carried in a capsule. Compared to the size of it's personal escort, the Meltran female was a mouse to the power armor's immense size.

_To think that in the next few hours, the faith of mankind's survival rest on this single meeting between two enemies._ He paused in thought to think of Ayame, who he knew has suffered the most during this whole ordeal. _I just hope the Colonel doesn't kill their envoy before some sort of treaty could be hashed out._

"Skull Leader to wing. Attain positive lock on enemy armor and confirm weapons safe." He used the partial mental connection he had to his bird, locking a single Stiletto II missile onto the engine ports of the power armor.

"Skull Two, I've gone tone. All weapons - safe."

"Skull Three, copy. All weapons are safe."

"­Skull Four, copy. Weapons locked and safe."

"Skull Leader, Seeker Five. Confirming weapons safe for all fighters."

Rick sighed, thankful that he had hand picked some of the more disciplined Skull pilots for this escort. The Skull, being the only UN Spacy squadron to receive the least amount of casualties during the war, had many long time veteran hot heads within it's ranks, including Rick himself. Many were still sour of the time when Roy was shot down by these Meltran. Rick... he understood now what it meant to be in the military, now following Roy's thinking and why he boasted about his 110 enemy kills during WWIII. He was a soldier and it was their job to kill. That same fact was applied to the Meltran and Zentran. If he wished to live to be an old man, he would have to learn to forgive and forget once this war was over.

The escort flight approached the port side of the Macross, doing a brief fly-by of the Meltran gunship that was now parked between ARMD-11 and ARMD-12. Rick noticed the look of the tiny female in the capsule, her head tracking the sight of the ship and he could barely make out a frown on her visage. The flight soon entered into a landing bay of the Macross, the Valkyries and single Growler converting to guardian mode, and traveling a short distance past a pair of closing bulkheads before they entered a huge shuttle bay.

As the Valkyries and Growler converted to battloid mode and leveled their weapons at the Quaedluun-Rau, the two Meltran could not help by stare in awe at the mass amount of Destroid Tomahawks and a pair of LAR-01 Riflemen with weapons trained and zeroed right onto their location. Accompanying them were was a score of infantry concealed behind barricades and armored vehicles, weapons at the ready and itchy fingers on the trigger. To the two alien visitors, they could not help but recognize the symbol of the Marine Corps on each piece of mecha, vehicle and individual.

"_Could this be a trap, m'lady?_" the pilot asked, wary of the Micronian show of force. "_I don't like this._"

"_I do not like it either_," Azonia stated as her capsule was lowered to the ground. She finished her words before abandoning the small communicator she wore. "_But I would of done the same if I was in their place. Be at ease._"

As she stepped out of the capsule and adjusted her garments, a pair of Marines off to the side were having a conversation of their own, giving their opinions on the situation. The calm look on their faces betrayed the important discussion taking place.

"Yeah, I'll do her." Lieutenant D.J. Adams, a special forces platoon leader from Victor Company, Force Recon, said. "She ain't as pretty as those other I saw in the reports, but I'll be damned if I passed on a piece of that!"

"What are you now, Louie? Captain Kirk?" Gunnery Sergeant Julio Mendez,Recon scout sniper, asked the lieutenant using his rank nickname. "I know you're a playboy, but you gotta start fucking aliens, too?" He centered his cross-hairs right over the pretty looking tomboy's head.

"Kiss my ass, Gunny. Don't be mad because I dig hot green chicks. You have to admit, she looks pretty good in that potato sack."

Mendez groaned. "Sir, those are rags, not a potato sack and she ain't green, you numb nut!" Normally, an NCO would never talk like that to an officer, but Mendez didn't care and the Lieutenant didn't seem to mind. He didn't flinch when a huge women exited the power armor. "If you're all into banging these chicks, why don't you try sticking that little thing you call a prick up to her box, ya pinche pendejo."

"Fuck you, Mendez, you fucking queer." Adams shot back, but immediately shut up when the sounds of vehicles approached.

A quartet of HMMWVs in a small column entered the shuttle bay and immediately came to a screeching halt after separating into pairs. Colonel Kusanagi, dressed in her officer's dress blue uniform with full decorations, stepped out of one of the Humvee's and approached the micronized Meltran and her macronized counter-part. A few of the Marines that were new to the Armored Tactical Assault Division murmured to themselves at seeing their new commanding officer in full dress. Many of the green marines have only heard rumors about her, but seeing her voluminous number of citations and the respect they saw in the veterans eyes was enough to confirm their suspicions.

Azonia, on the other hand, seemed to be a impressed that they Micronians would send what she assumed to be a high ranking officer of the Marine Corps. She was pleased that it was a woman, also. She knew that if they were going to cooperate, it would be more easy for her to deal with a Micronian woman than a Micronian male. From what she could tell, the Micronian looked very confident in herself, as if she did not need the numerous amount of mecha and ordinance to defend herself against her escort and herself. Azonia took in her eyes, seeing the amusement in them. As she approached, the Meltran Commander wondered exactly what each award pinned to the woman's chest signified.

Ayame was indeed amused, more than she was annoyed. She was annoyed by the fact that she was ordered by Sesshoumaru and UN Representative Clinton to be the one to greet the Meltran envoy, not Colonel Maistroff, whom was currently and temporarily in command of the Meltran gunship. Another annoyance was the fact that she was ordered to treat the envoy has any other ambassador, even though she loved to show off all her accomplishments pinned to her chest and those that hung around her neck, she did not feel that it was necessary. Her superiors thought other wise. But, she was amused at the envoys attire. She did not look as beautiful as her escort or the Meltran that she had fragged during raids. She looked very plain, actually, and was shorter than her by only a couple inches from her own six foot tall height. The fact that she wore something that looked like it was cut from a potato sack was very... amusing. She stopped just three feet away from the micronized woman.

"I am Ayame Kusanagi, Colonel. United Nations Marine Corps, Commanding." She gave the woman a crisp salute before extending her hand out. "Welcome aboard the SDF-1 Macross."

This surprised Azonia. The women in front of was not just anyone, but the commander herself! The one that had possible orchestrated the raids upon the Zentran and her Meltraedi fleet. This was someone that deserved respect. She brought her arm up in the Meltran salute, crossing her right arm across her chest with her hand over her head, palm facing the deck. "I am Azonia..." She paused for a split second in thought. "... Supreme Commander of all Meltraedi." The Micronian officer looked surprised, which also brought amusement to Azonia's eyes. "You looked surprised, Micronian."

"I am..." Ayame stared at her right in the eyes. "I expected only an envoy representative, not your people's leader." She noticed her eyes glancing at her hand. "It's a civilian gesture of greeting. Something more personal."

"Ah, a Micronian custom I believe the Zentran," she said the last word with a venomous tone. "Spies spoke of this in their reports. A hand shake, I believe." She clasped the Colonel's hand, noting the strength in her grip. _She's strong_, Azonia noted in her mind.

_She's strong_, Ayame thought, flexing her hand after the shake was released. She glanced at Azonia's clothes once more, then at her escort. She made a gesture to one of the unit commanders and nearly every Marine in sight began to stand down. "We can supply you with some attire before you meet with the Captain and an Earth representative, ma'am. But I'm afraid that your escort will have to remain here." Azonia nodded.

"_Dashi, remain here and guard your Quaedluun-Rau. Do not do anything to upset the Micronians._" She ordered. Dashi nodded and gave a salute.

"_As you wish, m'lady._"

_You better not try anything_, Ayame thought, taking a brief look at the scout sniper hidden inside a large ventilation shaft armed with a M92A1 with the cross-hairs centered right over the Macronized Meltran's forehead, waiting for the order to plant a high-velocity 20mm anti-material round through her skull. She gestured Azonia to follow, then looked at one of her subordinate officers. "Try to find something for that Amazon to eat."

The lieutenant stared at the giant woman as the Humvee column drove off. _Find something to eat? Not even half of the chow on this float will fill her gullet!_

-----

**Zentran Nupetiet Vergnitzs Command Ship  
****Zentraedi Imperial Fleet Flagship**

Breetai stood alone inside the command bubble, staring out past the shattered glass at the image of the Meltraedi Battleship standing off in front of the Micronian naval squadron. He had many thoughts that were on his mind, especially about the current situation and the recent news received from the main fleet.

The Meltraedi main fleet, the Laplamis Fleet, was destroyed by order of Commander-in-Chief Dolza.

It seemed that news had reached the main fleet quickly, but how was the big question. Breetai had hoped to take the initiative and smooth out relationships with the Meltran, but Khyron's instigation of the Meltran/Zentran distrust had brought back the war between male and female. While he knew it was Khyron that was the cause of the situation, he had no evidence to support the accusations, and Khyron knew that, also. It did not help that the Meltran Commander, Azonia, had ignored his hails and kept radio silence. Her only response to his attempts of communications were interdiction strikes upon Regult squadrons sent to intercept Micronian flights and convoys.

His new orders passed down from Lord Dolza was to continue with the operation of capturing the Micronian fortress, while destroying the remanence of the Laplamis and Meltraedi Special Forces. But, he was hesitant in carrying out that order. For one, he did not wish to instigate any battle against the Meltraedi. While his Imperial-class fleet was more than capable of annihilating the dwindling numbers of the remaining Meltraedi, he would be dealing with Azonia's Quadrano Fleet.It was well known to Breetai that Meltran vessels had advanced weapons and fire-control system, advanced sensor suites, were faster and more heavily armored compared to their Zentraedi counter-parts.Yes,ridding the universe of their presence would be simple, but whatever force he sent at them would pay dearly. Mobilizing his whole fleet would be a waste of resources and would leave him open from possible Micronian attack. Second, Khyron was fairly inactive. Whatever the Back Stabber had planned, worked. Breetai knew that Khyron Kravshera had somehow convinced several of his destroyer squadron commanders to break off an attack the Meltran on irregular intervals, each attempt resulting in failure. The problem -again he had no way to prove it was Khyron. Fortunately, the random attacks by his renegade subordinates have ceased when the Meltraedi Battleship approached the battle fortress.Whatever was happening between the two enemy vessels, it would not be good for the Zentraedi. He knew that much at least.

"Orders, Commander?"

He shook his head. "Negative. Continue monitoring for the time being."

_What are you planning, Azonia?_

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Macross City**

With Azonia properly clothed, the Colonel and the Meltraedi Commander departed from the UNMC HQ toward the UN Spacy HQ on the Prometheus side of the Macross. They were taking the long way, cutting through Macross City to expose Azonia to the sights of human culture. Ayame mentally grumbled to herself at the Meltran's new look. She would never vocally admit it, but Azonia looked good in a uniform and was glad she was wearing UN Spacy dress whites instead of a Marines blues. She would be damned if she allowed the enemy, ambassador or not, to wear her beloved Corps colors. That was clearly misrepresentation on both of their parts.

The Meltran Commanders felt a little drafty between the legs. _How can these Micronian's wear such... revealing uniforms_? She glanced once again at the exposed pale skin of her legs from the end of the knee length... skirt? Whatever it was called, she had to bear with it for the time being as she had nothing else to wear. She would prefer her standard issue pants, but the Micronization process only effects Meltran/Zentran biology, not garments. Taking her mind off her uniform, she took the liberty to observe the Micronian society reported by the Zentran spies. She had to admit that it seemed very peculiar and made her a little sick to her stomach. Men and women mingling with each other in close-proximity. She nearly vomited when she happened to see a man and woman press their lips, only her Meltran pride saving her from making a fool of herself. There were so many things about Micronian society she wanted to know about, but those were questions for another time. She is an officer and she had more important matters to think of than the Micronian's culture.

"This is the shopping district of Macross City," Ayame commented off-handedly, toying with the handle of her saber. "If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask."

"Your society does not pique my interest, Micronian. I am more curious about the infamous leader of your Marine Corps - You." Ayame did not look as if she cared when Azonia said that, but she gave her a brief glance before turning her attention back to the passing buildings and people. "I'm curious at to why you are the leader of your.. Marines. It was informed that your society is mostly male dominant. I am at least pleased that my fellow female defeats came at the hands of a female commander and not a male."

The driver and the Marine riding shotgun snickered, but kept mostly to themselves. Ayame did not show any reaction once again, but mentally, she was amused by the alien woman.

"I was chosen to lead my Marines because I was the most qualified. Nothing more, nothing less," she stated in an monotonous tone.

"This rank of Colonel. Is this a high rank?"

"A Colonel is classified as an O-6 ranking, equal to that of a Naval Captain. I am the same rank of the Captain of this vessel;. In your people's ranking system, I am a Captain, which is one rank below your rank of Commander and one rank higher than a Senior Lieutenant."

Azonia narrowed her eyes slightly. "How would you know of Meltraedi ranking system?"

The Colonel rolled her eyes. "Classified information, ma'am. I am not authorized delve information to non-human personnel." Azonia stared coolly at her for a long moment before changing the subject.

"Well, then, I am assuming that those trinkets that you wear are battle awards. Tell me about them, unless that is classified." she finished in a mocking tone. Ayame merely nodded, so Azonia pointed out a set of medals and the Colonel spoke. "This one."

She pointed to a medal with a yellow moon being covered by a white circle handing from a black ribbon that also held a gold 'V' in the middle. "That medal acknowledging my participation in Operation Lunar Eclipse, where we removed the presence of Zentraedi ships from our orbiting satellite, the Moon. The 'V' is for valor, or combat heroism."

Next came a seemingly heart-shaped medal with a head in the center handing from a purple ribbon with a white stripe on each side. The award also had two gold stars. "Purple Heart. It is awarded to those injured in combat. Each star indicates how many times I was award this medal, which would be three times." And that was a fact. She had only been wounded three times in her life during combat, each time during three separate occasions during Operation Desert Storm back in the early 1990s.

"That's the Silver Star," she said when the Meltran commander pointed at the gold star with a small silver star in the center of the medal, which hung from a red, white and blue ribbon. It held two silver stars on the ribbon and two gold stars, indicating the award was received 12 times. "It's awarded for gallantry in action."

"The Navy Cross," she nodded, indicating the bronze cross hanging from a blue ribbon with a single white stripe down the middle. It also held a single silver star. "These were awarded to me for performing extra-ordinary heroism in the face of great danger and personal risk."

Azonia seemed to be very impressed of the little Micronian female - well, she could not say little, since the women was slightly taller than her. If she was a Meltran, with the amount of citations she had pinned on her, she could of requested Azonia's position from the main fleet and it would of been given to her without question! If the Marine Corps commander was such decorated, what of the Captain of the SDF-1?

Or the Micronian Devil?

When her eyes locked onto the seven hanging medals around the Colonel's neck, she wondered what the represented. Before she could inquire, the vehicle came to a halt just outside what seemed to be a large building guarded by several of their ground forces mecha and the transformed fighters. There was also a small contingent of what looked like UN Spacy officers awaiting them. Pushing the matter of the last medals aside, she focused on the task ahead.

It was time.

-----

The room was specially prepared in such short notice, that Sesshoumaru ever wondered what kind of miracles some members of his crew can do. While the conference room looked exactly the same, there was a new addition in of a audio/video scanning device set-up in a covert location that gave nearly full visual of the entire room, including the wide table that the Meltran Commander stood behind. The look of impatience in her eyes was entertaining for him as he had forced her to wait until his arrival, not knowing that the two of them were only separated by a single 1/4 inch thick door of hyper carbon alloy. As much pleasure he was taking in seeing the annoyed face of the Meltran, his wife and the other officers present, he decided to end the charade and begin the negotiation.

Azonia's attention turned toward the sliding of a hatch. As the individual entered, she notice the air of confidence the Micronian had of herself, but more importantly, that individual was a female! And what an intimidating woman that she was. The look in her eyes was simply terrifying, yet she held herself in check, keeping her own eyes focused on her movements. From the reaction of those present, this woman is the Captain of the Micronian fortress, their leader. She felt relief wash over her, though. The Micronian that had thwarted some of her best tactics in naval combat was indeed a female, which supported her belief that women were superior to men. She decided to be the first to speak.

"Ah ha, so the infamous Micronian Captain of this battle fortress attends after all. And what a pleasure to know that my Quadrano fleet was thwarted by such a capable women as yourself." A few snickers could be heard from many of the attending officers, especially Lisa and Ayame. Azonia was annoyed by the fact that she didn't know what was funny, but it could possible have to do with the annoyed look on the Captain's face. "What is so funny?"

Sesshoumaru spoke through clenched teeth.

"First of all, Meltran, this Sesshoumaru is one-hundred percent male, not other-wise. And secondly, I would suggest that you introduce yourself first instead of having this board and I guess at whom you are. And we would like to know your full intentions." He growled in an obviously male voice, which vibrated hard in the Meltran Commander's ears to make his point.

She had made a fool of herself. She mentally berated herself for mistaking this... Sesshoumaru male as a female. But how could she not? The blasted male looked more feminine that her own self! Knowing that she had flattery out of her arsenal, she decided to just get straight to the point in a subtle method.

"I apologize, Captain," she began, acting slightly humble. "I am Commander Azonia Laplamis of the 223rd Meltran Special Forces Quadrano Fleet, Commander-in-Chief if all Meltraedi. I thank you for allowing I to embark on your honorable vessel and speak with this board."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I am Sesshoumaru Kusanagi, Captain of the SDF-1 Macross. By all means, the pleasure is entirely mine to have the supreme commander of all Meltran aboard my float." He gestured to his left, starting from the very end. "I'm sure you have had the pleasure of being escorted by Lt Commander Hunter, leader of our Valkyrie carrier wing. Next to him is UN Representative Bill Clinton, our liaison of our government." He then gesture to his right. "The woman at the end is Colonel Kusanagi, I'm sure you had the pleasure of meeting with her, and my first officer, Commander Lisa Hayes."

"Also a pleasure to meet all of you," she said, giving a Meltraedi salute and a slight bow. "If anything, I would prefer that we get down to business, if that is alright with you."

The Captain looked at President Clinton, getting a nod as confirmation before seating himself. "Very well. The message that we received before your arrival stated that your people wish to discuss terms of a cease-fire treaty between Micronians, us humans, and the fleet of the Meltraedi. In most cases, we would out right object to such a notion on general knowledge of what has occurred. But, it has occurred to us that there seems to be some sort of civil war between Zentran and Meltran, and for some reason, I personally believe that this meeting has something to do with it." He pinched the bridge of his nose between his two index fingers and rested his elbows on the table, waiting for an answer. "Explain."

"For many years before this war between the Zentraedi and Meltraedi and you Micronians," Azonia said as she began. "The Zentraedi and Meltraedi factions were brought together by a peace treaty that stopped many years of blood-shed between our genders. This cease-fire had brought continuous tension and mistrust between Zentran and Meltran and continued up until just a week ago when the Zentraedi open fired on my fleet in an open act of war." She gave pause to allow the Micronians to think of the information she just gave away.

"We Meltran know who was the disgusting male Zentran that instigated the attacks upon my fleet and were willing to allow the bloodshed to be over-looked as long as we get our hands on his scrawny neck. Unfortunately, Commander Breetai, the general in charge of the Zentran Imperial Fleet, had decided to protect the accused due to... lack of evidence." She paused for a moment, allowing herself to cool down at the mere thought of Khyron Kravshera, before continuing. "According to our intelligence and a report from an advanced scout, we Meltran were blamed for the breach of the cease-fire and peace treaty. The result, not even twenty-four hours after our last engagement with you Micronians, our Laplamis Main Fleet was attacked and destroyed by the Zentraedi Main Fleet under command of Dolza."

"How many ships are in this Laplamis Fleet?" Lisa asked, interrupting Azonia briefly.

"Approximately five-hundred twenty-three thousand two-hundred and thirty-seven vessels of mixed Meltran classes." She saw some murmuring between some of the officers. "The main fleet of us Meltran, while small compared to the fire power of over five million Zentraedi class vessels, has three times the fire power of the less than one million vessels of the Imperial Class fleet watching over us." There were a few whispers by the other officers.

Sesshoumaru didn't look mildly interested. "Continue."

"There are only a little over one-hundred Meltran warships left; less than one million Meltran in existence. Once the confirmation that the Laplamis Fleet was destroyed, as the new supreme commander over the remanence of our female race, I have come to the conclusion that we shall not survive if we continue this war on two fronts - the Zentran on one side and you Micronians on the other." She paused for a short moment. "For that reason I have personally come before you Micronians and request that we end this war between our people. For your survival and our own."

President Clinton spoke up. "Allow me to understand everything that is going on," he began in an accented southern voice. "A cease-fire treaty between males and females of your race were broken in the last major battle. The males retaliated and struck first by destroying your main Meltran fleet. And you wish to devise a cease-fire agreement with we humans as to only concentrate on the Zentraedi."

She nodded. "That is correct, male-- I mean, Representative Clinton." She had to learn to break that habit.

"I have a question," Commander Hunter said, earning a nod from the Meltraedi Commander. "Besides what you have explained, could this wish for a peace treaty also pertain to the recent defection of Zentraedi soldiers to our side under political asylum?"

"Political asylum?"

"Protection from arrest and extradition given especially to political refugees by a nation or by an embassy or other agency enjoying diplomatic immunity," Colonel Kusanagi said with a monotonous tone, a perfect quote from the dictionary. "In other words, they pleaded for our protection from prosecution by the Zentraedi officers. We gave it to them."

"Hmph!" Azonia rose an eyebrow. "It was most likely those three spies, Rico, Konda and Bron. Those there were not a smart bunch."

_No shit,_ Ayame thought, remembering their interrogation. _And they're suppose to be intelligence officers._

"Commander Azonia, so you are saying that none of your Meltran have showed some form of interest in human society." Azonia shook her head at Lisa's question.

"Not in the slightest." She paused once more. "None of my Meltran have been exposed to Micronian society. Most of the exposure has been given to the Zentraedi."

"What is Protoculture?" Sesshoumaru suddenly asked, gaining everyones attention. Azonia did not look pleased with the question.

"What was that?" She narrowed her eyes. "What is protoculture? Do you take me for a fool! Do not asked what you already know about."

He rose an eyebrow. "Humor us."

She sighed. "Protoculture is a fuel and power source. I am surprised that you would ask of it, seeing as you have applied it to your shielding systems and some of your weaponry. You even have possession of the Protoculture matrix, which is what the Zentran are looking for."

The officers each gave each other a knowing look, now knowing what the hell Protoculture was exactly. "What of you?" Lisa asked. "You're looking for this Protoculture matrix also, correct?"

She shook her head. "No, we're not. The job of the Meltran Special Forces is to do a job and move onto the next. We are the first to fight and the last to leave. We do not question our orders, only do what we are told. Our orders were to secure this vessel, obtain the protoculture matrix, then return it to the main fleet."

"Is their any reason why the Zentraedi want this matrix?" Lisa asked once again.

"I do not know the specifics, so I cannot give you any useful information."

Bill and Sesshoumaru quietly whispered to each other for a long moment, Sesshoumaru mostly listening to the UN rep. From the look in the Captain's eyes, he was obviously surprised to hear what some of the words that the former president was saying. It was only when the Captain sat back to stare at Bill did the finally spoke out loud.

"That's an order, Captain." Bill said, knowing that Sesshoumaru could not ignore whatever the order was, his ship or not. _This is a critical situation that deserved critical measures. I only hope I am making the right choice._ He slid a paper over to the Captain, who reluctantly accepted it.

"Aye-aye, sir." _For an someone of his age, he can still be feisty_, he thought to himself. _Though I should not comment, considering my age._ "Your tale is very convincing, considering that a few of us do not actually believe it. But, we wish to end this war as much as anyone else and refrain any more blood shed. If you have any terms for this treaty, please state them now."

"My only concern for my fellow Meltran is to cease hostilities against one another. We only wish to continue our war with the Zentraedi." Azonia stated firmly. "And the return of our prisoners of war." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Is that all?" She nodded. "Well, Ms. Laplamis, representing the United Nations Government and the United Nation Space Navy, we are willing to accept your terms under the condition that you accept ours." He started reading the paper. "Party one, here known as Meltran, an extra-terrestrial species whom is a current hostility to the United Nations Space Navy, his here by requested to unconditionally surrender and/or request asylum to party two, the commander of the Super Dimensional Fortress-One Macross, Sesshoumaru Kusanagi, Captain."

Azonia's eyes widened as she stood up, shocked. But Sesshoumaru continued to read, gaining more interest and surprise from the other officers.

"Upon surrender, or asylum request, the United Nations Government represented by Mr. Clinton, will allow your people to continue your crusade against the Zentraedi, under several conditions." He paused, staring at the woman alien's face. Instead of feeling that he was talking to an aliens, he could not help but believe that it was a human standing and staring at him with shocked, angered and hopeless eyes. Being a Captain in the Navy for several years and having men and women under his command, he, in a way, knew what she was feeling. "First, the commander of the Meltran fleet must submit, relinquish and fall under the command of the United Nations Space Navy; officers of rank O-6 and higher. Second, at the time of prisoner exchange, any and all known spies aboard any United Nations Starship must be identified and removed, or said individual could face prosecution as an individual terrorist, or enemy insurgent. And lastly..." He paused once more.

"..." The commander stared, waiting.

"...at wars end, the Meltran are hereby ordered to demilitarize and undergo the micronization process which would allow their race to integrate into human society, or allow the United Earth Forces supreme council to hold party one in internment camps until a more permanent solution is found." He set down the paper, sitting himself at the same time. "These are our terms as indicated by the Earth United Nations Government."

"You demand too much, Micronian!" Azonia snapped, slamming her fist onto the desk.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I do not demand such terms. My government does. This Sesshoumaru has only delivered their cease-fire conditions as ordered. And if you would please be so kind as to call us humans, not Micronian. It would be wise to show some form of respect for those that you wish to align yourself with."

The room was silent as Azonia tuned out the real world and looked into her deepest thoughts to find the answer she needed. Instead of a normal cease of hostilities pact, the Micronians - correction - humans demand their surrender. If there was one thing Azonia despised more than Khyron, it was surrender. In the history of the Meltran, no woman has ever surrendered, choosing to die than face humiliation. It was different from Zentran, who could be seen as cowards at times, depending on who they serve. But, could surrender be so horrible in this case? If she surrendered to the humans, the Meltran were allowed to continue with their new campaign against the Zentraedi, though under the command of Captain Sesshoumaru and his superiors. The humans would continue to battle the Zentran, even knowing of this civil war as they called it? Then there was the prisoner exchange. While they held no human prisoners, they would be able to take back one of her vessels and return Jenara and Seloy Deparra, a ship commander and the Quadrano Leader. But, she would have to expose Miriya, who was on a personal vendetta to find and kill the Micronian Devil, the best pilot on the SDF-1 that had defeated her in combat. Even exposed, Miriya would definitely resist and continue her crusade. As much as she wanted to stop her best officer, she knew that Miriya was a lost cause. To save Miriya, she would have to let her go and let her survive on her own.

The most hurtful condition was the post war demilitarization and retirement of the Meltran. Like the Zentraedi, Meltran were bred for war and basked in the thrill of combat and victory. By taking away that from the Meltran, they might as well kill them off by the masses. But, there were ways to quell that sickness and the humiliation of being micronized.

She stood up once more, facing the board with a proud and determined face. "As Commander in Chief of all Meltran, Azonia Laplamis shall only accept these terms and give surrender under the condition that upon micronization during the post war, that we Meltran are under the option to enlist into the human military."

Sesshoumaru looked at the former president. The man nodded. "As Captain of this ship and a representative of the United Nations, conditions for the cease-fire agreement have been stated and accepted. This board will adjourn for four hours time for a final draft of the treaty and surrender documents to be finalized and ready for doctoring."

"I have a question," Lisa asked, pausing to think. "Are there any Meltran spies on board the SDF-1? I would like the truth." Azonia looked at the woman before looking at the Captain. _He knows_, she thought, seeing his smirk. "No, there are not. If there are, they are have done so without my authorization. If you capture any, they are yours to do with as you please."

_Cold hearted_, the Captain thought. The same thoughts were on the mind of Rick Hunter, who only watched as the woman disappeared to be escorted to quarters under heavy guard. Colonel Kusanagi glanced at the departing Meltran, then looked at her husband. She had no clue what that silent exchange was about.

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Converted Holding Cell**

Boredom.

Utter boredom.

That is exactly how Senior Lieutenant Seloy Deparra felt as she lied on the Zentraedi sized cot in her make-shift holding cell. For many Micronian months, she had been disgusted at her new quarters, mostly due to the fact that it was made for a Zentraedi. And the fact she was forced to survive by eating Zentraedi rations did not help either. While she did disliked her captivity, she did not hate it. It was just how war was fought. The Micronians were smart, she knew that much. At first she thought she would be treated with unadulterated prejudice, but she was surprised that she was treated like an officer, though still a prisoner.

In her months of captivity, she had attempted to escape two times, both of which were at the right timing after observing Micronian patterns. Her first attempt was just two weeks after captivity. She had waited patiently, bidding her time, watching the Micronian patterns. Her internal clock allowed her to keep some form of timing which prepared her for her escape. The Micronians fed her twice a day, each time at the same time. As she fell into the pattern, she prepared herself to strike out at the Micronians and somehow gain her escape. The time came when the Micronians came for her second feeding. Once her cell door opened, she quickly bullied past the stunned mecha pilot, policing it's weapon and firing a stream of hot metal into the surrounding guards.

It ended quickly when another mecha came from behind and used a stunning device, knocking her out in only a few seconds. Because she had some grasp of the enemy language, she learned that no one was injured, which annoyed her thoroughly. They had increased their security during feedings from that point on.

The second time came when they transfered her to another cell under heavy guard. On her short journey, she had seen Captain Jenara being transfered also. The two women had shared a knowing look as they passed each other. Before the Micronian's knew what was going on, the two of them had struck out at their captors, using double-team hand-to-hand assault techniques to maintain the upper hand. She had once again policed a weapon from a downed mecha and fired on the filthy vermin. As she came to point her weapon at another enemy, something grabbed her by the head and a sudden pain of her skull cracking against something hard at the back of her head sent her into the land of the sleeping.

She had later learned that a Micronian mecha had managed to over-power Jenara and smash both of their heads together in a meeting of minds. She had then began preparing to use her ace in the hole, ventilation opening large enough for her person to crawl through. Unfortunately, the Micronians had anticipated such a maneuver and sealed of the only escape she had from the outside. The shaft was only a one-way ticket due to it's cramped size. After that, she found that she had no chance of escape.

_I wonder how this war is turning out?_ she thought to herself. A sigh escaped her lips.

News about what has been going on beyond her cell was unheard of. Not even a recognizable word from the Micronian jailers spoke of how the war was proceeding. The only sign that gave her any information were the battle alerts and sirens blaring, followed by the shuddering of the ship caused by weapons fire and explosions. Other then that, she was in the dark about the status of her fellow female. On more pressing matters, she wondered exactly where her fearless leader, Miriya, was located on the Micronian ship. Since her micronization and deposit during the battle close to the Micronian surface, she had worried for her brave commander, sometimes seeing her success in finding the Micronian Devil as a worse case scenario. But, Seloy refused to believe that Miriya Parino, Ace of all Zentran and Meltran, could be found so quickly by the Micronians. She was too good, that Miriya, and she hoped that she was still alive and continuing her pursue of the Devil. Even she had not been able to meet the Micronian Devil, despite that she was the only Meltran that clearly saw the individual that defeated their greatest champion. She only hoped that Miriya would look for a woman, not a man.

Before she could divert her thoughts to the next subject that appeared in her mind, the audible sliding sound of the cell door vibrated in her ears. Her eyes were wide open, surprise that the Micronians had broke their strict pattern in her feeding schedule. As she turned her head toward the door, she spotted one of the Marine Corps transforming mecha, different from the ground-based destroid - as the Micronians called them - and the other transforming mecha. The fact that it's weapon was not aimed at her was also a big surprise. Surely these Micronians knew that she would take advantage of any opportunity to escape, even despite the knowledge that she could not leave the ship without dying in the process due to the vacuum of space.

"Alright, let's move it, sister." came the voice of the Marine over the external speakers. The mecha's arms move to indicate that she get out of the cell. Knowing that she had no choice, even though she saw no present danger, Seloy complied.

"_Ah ha, so I see that the humans did treat you well, Quadrano Leader_," came the sound of a familiar, yet somewhat different sounding voice. Lieutenant Deparra was surprise to see that no armed force was present as she exited her cell, only a small squad of armed Micronian Marines. She looked down to where the voice originated. She nearly had a heart attack at the sight of a Micronized Commander Azonia in a UN Spacy uniform, looking very pleased with a smirk on her visage. "_I certainly hope that you enjoyed your stay with the humans, despite having caused them any trouble in the past. It would be very welcomed to have you back leading our Quaedluun-Rau battalion_."

"_Commander Azonia?_" Seloy began in a quivering and surprise tone. "_Why are you micronized? And in an enemy uniform?_" It was then that the prisoner of war found her gaze settled on the woman next to her commander. "_Why are you with the Micronian Devil!_"

"_Micronian Devil you say?_" Azonia glanced at Colonel Kusanagi, who just stood their with a seemingly bored expression in her eyes. She looked back up at Seloy. "_Are you sure?_" she asked in their language.

"_I am positive, m'lady. That woman you stand next to is the Micronian Devil! It is the same bitch that defeated--_" The two Meltran got another shock when the subject of their discussion cut her off.

"_Would you two Amazons stop talking as if I was not here._" Ayame growled in the Meltran language, speaking as if she had spoken the words all her life. "_I do not know what you mean by Micronian Devil, but I am not that. We Marines are called Devil Dogs. I'll allow that mistake to slide, considering your lack of knowledge. But get it right next time._"

Seloy stared at Azonia. "_Commander?_"

Azonia sighed. "_Once we retrieve Captain Jenara, we have much to discuss._"

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Macross City**

A couple days have passed since the meeting with Commander Azonia Laplamis. Two days that took to finalize the treaty and surrender agreement that the Meltraedi would be honor-bound to follow once the war was over. Ayame had been excluded for the previous day and today as a Colonel of the Marine Corps, or any Marine period, were not required in the proceedings. Her job was now delegated to Commander Hayes, who would accompany the Meltran commander on her extended stay on the SDF-1. Official announcements to the public had not been made as of yet, but from what she had been hearing from the Macross Broadcasting Station news bulletins, there has been some speculation that some form of meetings were taken place, but the media does not know the full extent of them. That in itself was something Ayame had been proud of. She had enforced the area around the UN Spacy HQ with infantry to stave off the advances of curious journalist and associated press.

"Wow, Max! You're doing really good!" said the voice of Rick Hunter. "Damn it, you left me behind."

"Ha ha!" Max laughed, his face scrunched up in excitement and concentration. "I always win more than I can card off at this place."

She was glad that Max had invited her to come to the arcade located on the Prometheus side of Macross City. It was an interesting establishment that allowed one to gamble by playing the video games. The higher your score, the more money you win back. She had found it amusing for a short while before she started to get bored, opting to watch her new squadron commander work his magic on the controls. As for Rick, for someone that was one of the top aces and a wing commander, he sure was having a hard time on the Valkyrie arcade game.

"Hunter, you suck." she said, deliberately taunting the young officer.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm not good at video games." he said, trying to concentrate. She smirked.

"By the time you catch up to this fool," she said in reference to Max. "You'll run out of money. Why don't you just give up and let's get out of here. This place kind of boring. They don't even have a Street Fighter arcade here."

"Hold on, I'm still going---" Rick frowned. He lost his last life. "Well, I think you might have a good idea." _I still have to ask Lisa if she wants to go out next week._

"Let's go, numb nuts."

Max continued playing. "Hold on, I'm almost at the end of the last level. I'm about to beat my all time score in just a few-- Ahhhh! Okay okay!" he cried as his he was dragged from the game by his ear. "Damn and I thought my mom only did that." He smirked, despite the pain he felt in his ear, hugging the large container of coins. "At least I came out on top monetarily."

"I think I lost a few bucks.." Rick muttered.

"I broke even." Ayame lied, not willing to tell the two that she had already cashed in on her winnings earlier.

"Don't worry. With a little more practice you'll both get better at it. Then you'll start winning." He smiled brightly. As the three of them descended the stairs to the main level, Max spied a familiar set of green hair that had captivated him on many occasions. _It's her_, he thought, looking directly at the beautiful vixen playing on one of the hardest machines in the whole arcade. A dueling machine to be more precise. "That girl sitting at the game..."

The two senior officers stopped behind him, following his line of vision to the girl at the machine. "So? What about her?" Rick asked, while Ayame thought that the woman looked familiar.

"Isn't she incredible? I've been seeing her everywhere."

"Well, she is sort of attractive." Rick added.

"Maybe I can get her in a game with me!" Max stated, making his way toward the girl's machine. Ayame had to rub her forehead in exasperation.

_Oh, sure, Sterling. Cream her in Battloid Attack and see if she'll go out with you._ She shook her head and followed to watch. There was a faint feeling in the back of her mind that she had met the woman before, but where was the hard part to figure out.

"Excuse me?" Max began, interrupting the girl. "Would you be interested in playing me a game? From your winnings, I would say that we would be evenly matched." He noticed that she looked him up and down. _Oh man, I hope she doesn't notice that I'm popping a boner just looking at her._

_This Micronian male wishes to challenge I, Miriya Parino?_ She thought, glancing him. _He is carrying a concealed weapon, also. But from what I see, he is no threat._ "Are you willing to bet all that?"

"Yes, I am, ma'am!" He said in excitement, depositing his winnings next to her's to add in the pot. "This is so exciting, it should be a great game. How about we start with level B? Is that alright with you?"

"Fine." And the game started.

For the past months, Miriya had been searching tirelessly for any sign of the Micronian Devil. At the same time, she had been learning about Micronian culture in ways that would put the Zentraedi spies to shame. Not only had she successfully been accepted into their society, but she also had the chance to learn a new skill that was completely unheard of in Zentran or Meltran military. Mechanics.

To provide funds for Micronian rations to survive, she was trained at the factory to assemble Valkyrie fighters and various other mecha. Technicians were unheard of in her military, and those that knew how to repair damaged mecha were treated with the utmost respect, even if they ranked lower in the chain of command. The Micronians were different, though. They had specialist in various fields that worked on sections of their mecha and what she found is that they were very good at their job. At one point she had witnessed technicians and engineers transform a scrap pile into a fully functional Valkyrie fighter, which surprised her to no end. What she learned that was more important, is that she knew how the Valkyries and Strike Eagles worked, which would give her a clear advantage the next time she had an opportunity to face the Micronians in combat.

During her stay, she had discovered this arcade. It truly surprised her as to why the Micronians had such outstanding pilots. From a young age they were trained in combat simulators in the form of what they call a game. A source of entertainment. The controls were similar to that of the Valkyries, which was clear indication that her assumptions were correct. _Such a ingenious way to train their young to be future soldiers._

"Huh?" Miriya stared at the game, a little shocked that she had lost.

"Oops! Looks like I won that skirmish. Would you like to take it up to level A?" He winked at her. Miriya narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, let's go on to level A. This would prove to be quite interesting."

On the sidelines somewhere in the gathered crowd that were watching the extraordinary video battle, the Colonel was still trying to put two and two together, wondering where she had seen they young woman battling Max. It was half way through the battle that she saw a taxi driving parallel from an adjacent window when everything clicked together. _Oh yeah! Miriya is her name. Damn, she's pretty good. I wonder how she would do in a real sim, or a bird for that matter,_ she thought, watching her video game skills being portrayed on the holographic projection.

They were only four minutes into the game and Max was winning after shooting off one of his opponents virtual legs. It was only then did Ayame narrowed her eyes, tracking the highly aggressive movements of Max's opponent whom he was now having a hard time against. Her patterns were becoming very familiar to her eyes, which somehow unlocked a blocked off memory in the depths of her mind. She day dreamed of herself battling a single power armor over miles of the Pacific Ocean, conducting highly aggressive ACM (air combat maneuvering) high in the sky and low enough to the deck that her fighter was just a few inches off the deck of the earth. The dream that seemed like a millions years ago took her into an enemy battleship and fierce close-quarter combat was initiated. At the end, she came out the victor and departed, but not after seeing the look of defeat from the giant Amazon pilot.

_No, no, no!_ Ayame shook her head as she came back to reality. She refused to believe it, that the young woman across from her subordinate was the same Amazon pilot that gave her a run for her money and then some. But, the facts were right there in front of her and there was no reason for her to deny it. She felt like she was the lowest of the low. _God damn it, I aided and abetted an enemy spy! How can I be so stupid?_

"Wha...?" Max stared at the console. "I... lost." _Wow, she's so beautiful._ _I gotta get her phone number._

"It seems that you have," Miriya said with a chuckle of amusement. "You are good, but not good enough to defeat me. I thank you for the extra winnings, though."

Normally, Max would of been turned off by the woman rubbing in her win, because that was his job. But, he was even more attracted by the green haired beauty, whom had a skill in video games that she could beat him, one of the best pilots on the SDF-1. "Any time. Say, I was wondering if I can get your name and phone number?"

_What does he want? It seems like he is attempting the Micronian courting ritual of asking me out on a date._ She paused to think for a short moment. The Micronian was a pilot and a Marine from what she could see. He had displayed extraordinary skill in his virtual combat maneuvering, but it was nothing like the Micronian Devil that she had faced months ago. But, what she could tell was that the Micronian lost because of the difference of the game compared to real combat. Or could her loss been only a fluke? "My name is Miriya and I don't pleasantly have a phone number," she said as a matter of fact.

"Then how about meeting me at the park tonight a nine o'clock?"

_Very persistent Micronian, this one. My search has been fruitless for these past months and only this one has shown the skill of one that could defeat I, Miriya Parino, ace of the Meltraedi Special Forces._ "Very well, whatever you want." she replied. _You will die tonight, Micronian and Miriya will have her revenge._

"Looks like lover boy over there is head over heels. Give that fruit bag an escort home before he starts humping a green hydrant." she said to Rick in a joking manner. He nodded, shaking his head.

"See you later, ma'am."

_I've got fish to fry._ She approached the machine with a deceivingly friendly smile. "Hey Miriya. Long time no see." The green haired woman stared at her for a short moment before returning the smile.

"Ah, Ayame. Yes, it has been a long time. How are you?" _So, she really is a Marine_, thought Miriya while she looked over the other woman's uniform. She noticed the lack of ribbons over her left breast. _As I suspected. Someone like her is not that great of a soldier._

"Just doing fine, actually. Say, I was wondering if I can win back my friend's money in a game with you? Double or nothing?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you wish to do so? You have already seen how good I am against your friend."

Ayame nodded with enthusiasm. "Of course! I'm not chicken enough to pass down on a good fight. Let's get this show on the road."

Miriya looked amused. "Shall we start at level B?" It was then that she noticed the set of gold wings pinned on the woman's chest. _She is a pilot. Interesting._

"How about we cut to the chase, no?"

"Fine."

Figuring that Ayame was just a normal Marine pilot, she decided to go easy on her for the first few minutes of the battle. But as the battle began, she immediately found herself on the defensive against her virtual Valkyrie. The aggressiveness shown in her piloting was different from that of the short-haired blonde Marine that she defeated just minutes ago. Ayame was trying to overwhelm and defeat her in the shortest amount of time, not wishing to use fancy maneuvering at all. She found herself hard pressed for the first few minutes of combat until she found a break in combat in which she immediately took advantage of and turned the tables on the female Marine. It was now Ayame the mouse and Miriya the cat. To both of the woman warriors, in their minds that could individually envision when they battled each other months ago over the Pacific - Miriya verses the Micronian Devil; Ayame verses the Amazon Ace. Unconsciously without their realization, they were mimicking the same techniques they had used against each other in real life in their virtual battle. Both were taking heavy damage from one another and the battle had already gone and went past the five minute mark, well onto reaching ten minutes.

Ayame suddenly spoke up. "_You're the one, aren't you?_" she said in the Zentran/Meltran language. Miriya's eyes snapped open, but she tried to play it off as if she did not know anything.

"Excuse me?"

The battle started to slow down as the two looked each other in the eyes, the game continuing but became secondary to both of them. "_Do not play dumb with me, Quaedluun-Rau pilot. You're the one that I shot down a months ago in your ship._"

Miriya narrowed her eyes. "_Micronian Devil_."

"_So, now I have name for the one I shot down and so do you, Meltran._" She narrowed her eyes also. "_Why are you on this ship?_"

She had found her out. The Micronian Devil was none other than the same woman that had unknowingly helped her in infiltrating Micronian society. She decided not to hide herself any more. "_I am here to take my revenge, Micronian. I will not allow you to live after humiliating me._"

"_Revenge is a dish best served cold, Meltran._" The game started to get more intense as the two took their battle into close proximity. "_Right now, it's still a little hot.._"

As if to mock Miriya, Ayame's virtual Valkyrie lashed out in a mêlée attack, striking her Valkyrie across the head and destroying the section. This was followed by a large flurry of shots from it's weapon, which picked apart her character in less than a few seconds. Miriya stared, humiliated once more by the Micronian Devil, the one she had search for so long. _The Devil was a woman all this time...and she defeated me again_!

"_If you want your revenge, come meet me in the park tonight at nine o'clock. I'll be waiting._" She then stood and spoke in normal English, ignoring the praises from the cheering crowd. "That was a good game. Keep the money, by the way. See you around."

Miriya frowned, standing to follow the woman she thought of as some form of friend. But as she exited the Close Encounters arcade, there was no sign of the woman. _You will regret showing yourself Micronian Devil_.

-----

"Wow, and I thought we had something special. Just a friend, huh?" Rick murmured to himself. The television was on showing the news, specifically reporters and paparazzi crowding around his ex-girlfriend Lynn Minmei and her injured cousin Lynn Kyle. He had prided himself in making the decision to break it off with Minmei, only he should of at least had the courtesy to actually tell her that they were through. But, just hearing her reference of him being 'only a friend' was enough justification that he did not have to do so. "Heh, and he's been thinking of marrying her. And I thought trailer park trash were sick. Incest is best, take your cousin for a test, huh?"

He lied back down on his bunk, thoughts of Lisa Hayes entering his mind. Before he could get to the juicy lemon scented thoughts, a knock at his door brought him back to reality. "Come on in."

"Hey Skipper," Max greeted, decked out in a sharp looking suit and tie. "Sorry, I probably know that you were asleep but I have something important." He paused to adjust his tie. "I was thinking of wearing this tie for the date tonight. And I wondered if it made me look too sophisticated. Maybe I should wear a gold chain..."

"..." Rick stared at him. "Max."

"Or maybe I should wow her by going casual. You know, get that thugged out look like those gangster rappers back on Earth."

"Max!"

"Huh? Oh, what's up, Skipper?"

"You came all this way from the Daedalus just to ask me for fashion tips? I'm a pilot, not a clothing salesman." said Rick, sarcasm dripping from his tone. It flew right over Max's head.

"Yes, I did. So, do you think I should bring condoms?"

Rick threw his pilled over his head and groaned. _God, why do you torment me so?_

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Macross City Park**

She had seen Maximillian entering the park near the fountain area, so she decided to move a little further away for her own meeting. While she knew this would break Max's heart, she had to deal with the Meltran spy on her own since she was her primary target. It was her way of protecting Max, the second best pilot on the SDF-1, from possible assassination by an enemy soldier. Max was a great pilot, but he was just an average Marine when it came to everything else. If the Meltran were as good as they were in hand-to-hand during the raids, he wouldn't stand a chance.

As she moved further into the park, a rustle of leaves caught her attention. She instinctively rolled forward, a knife barely missing her by a few inches. Attached to that knife was Miriya Parino herself, the Meltraedi pilot that was hell bent on avenging her losses from the Micronian Devil - Her.

Ayame leaned to the left as a knife flew past her, embedding in the trunk of a tree. Her eyes focused on the determined look in Miriya's eyes, trying to judge what the woman was planning on doing next. "That's a fine way of greeting someone."

"_I am Miriya Parino, leader of the Quadrano Battalion of the Meltraedi Special Forces. You are such a fool for coming here, Colonel Ayame Kusanagi of the Marine Corps. I will have my revenge!_" she proclaimed when she pulled out another dagger.

The Colonel shook her head. "_I think you are over reacting a little too much, Quadrano Leader._ _What have I done to offend you?_"

"_I have reasons!_" She lunged at the Marine in a snake-like thrust of her dagger. Ayame reacted quickly, tucking and rolling to her left and springing into a cartwheel that put a generous amount of distance away from the Meltran. "_Time and again you had made me look like a fool. I am the greatest pilot of all Meltran and Zentran, and I will not let a Micronian, let alone a Micronian female humiliate me again_!"

Click.

"_Drop the weapon, Quadrano Leader,_" the Colonel commanded as she pulled out her side arm from a thigh holster. Seeing the FN Five-seven 5.7 mm handgun in the Micronian Devil's hand, Miriya could only berate herself for not notice the tactical weapon holster on her left leg, or that she was dressed in the Marine Corps digital battle uniform. In twilight of the park, Ayame looked more two dimensional with the foliage in the background. She could only comply. "_Good girl. I knew you were a wise one._"

"_You will pay for this, Micronian Devil._" Miriya snarled. "_I will get my revenge somehow._"

"_Revenge for what? Defeating you in battle? Letting you live? The humiliation that you faced after recovering from your wounds? That I beat you in a little game?_" She seemed to become more angered with each word she spoke. "_How about we talk about MY revenge, you little shit!_"

Miriya stared at her.

"_What about the people that you had took from me? What about the Marines that I lost by your own hands? What about the families that are now motherless, fatherless, or children that are now orphans because you killed men and women in the pursuit of your own glory? You think we do not know what you Meltran do? You seek out the best pilots and single them out for destruction, just like you had tried to do with me. Every night when I close my eyes, I'm tormented by the faces of the men and women that I have lost, and could no nothing to prevent that._"

The Quadrano Leader could see the wild look in her eyes. She took a voluntary step back, but her foot caught on a small stone which tripped her backward onto her rear. Once again she was on the deck with the Micronian Devil aiming a weapon right at her face.

"_For months I've always wondered what I would do if I had met you face to face. And here we are_." She stared down at Miriya, pressing the barrel of her weapon against the woman's sweating forehead. "_I wondered if I would torture you like you did against some of my Marines when you fought them over the Pacific before we faced each other. Or would I just end your life as quickly as you did others before them_."

There was a long pause. Miriya's eyes widened when the barrel was pressed harder against her head before it was withdrawn and holstered.

Ayame turned around and began to walk away. "I guess I can't hack it, after all."

She stared. "Why?"

The Colonel paused, taking time to place her cover over her head and look back at the shocked woman. "You killed my comrades because it was your duty to do so, just as it was mine to do the same. Because of that, I hold no ill will toward you. If anything, I forgive you for what you have done."

Before Miriya could say anything else, the Colonel disappeared into the shadows of the trees and out of sight. This was highly confusing to Miriya. Why didn't she kill her? Why say what she said? Is there something going on that she didn't know of? Many question that had many answers, but all were difficult to explain.

"Oh, there you are! I thought you were running late, but I guess I didn't search far enough for you." Max said as he entered the clearing where Miriya sat. The confusion in Miriya mind and the presence of the male she original thought was the Devil was too much for Miriya.

She picked up her dagger and attacked!

* * *

End of Chapter 29

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Well, now here is a finish chapter to bid everyone over for a long while. I'm getting burned out on this story, so I'm gonna seriously put it on hold while I work on my Naruto story "The Lazy Uchiha". I am actually serious about this, which is why I made it extra long this time and a serious cliff hanger at the end. Am I a bastard or what?

A few things to take note in this chapter which I know many will seriously argue. I'll just go with the one everyone will bitch about. Max and Miriya. Why did you make Max lose even though in the series he is good enough to beat Miriya in both real life and in the game? A couple reasons. First, Max never faced Miriya before, so how could he defeat her if he hasn't faced her, or learn from that encounter. Second, Max is not the ace that he is the Robotech/Macross series. Because of the mission of the Armored Tactical Assault Division, which is to conduct high-speed ground/air assaults upon enemy installations and board to capture/destroy enemy vessels, his mindset is different from that of the UN Spacy pilots. Lastly, Miriya in this story is beefed up in skill to promote a conflict with Ayame Kusanagi.

How many citations has the Colonel actually received? We know she is a 6 time Medal of Honor recipient, 5 navy crosses, 12 silver stars and 3 purple hearts. Not even I know how many bronze stars, defense, conduct, service, participation or unit citations that she has received. All that is known about our beloved Colonel is that she is the wife of Captain Sesshoumaru Kusanagi, served in Desert Storm, was a drill instructor at Parris Island, served in the European theater of the global civil war, lead five suicide missions (where she could of been awarded the medal of honor, hint hint), is a certified Top Gun pilot, possibly did assassination missions during WWIII, a qualified tank commander, and is so well known in the government that she is only referred to as "her". If only I knew how to make websites...

No more updates for this story as of... now. Well, for the time being. If you like Naruto, check out my story "The Lazy Uchiha".

Next would be Chapter 30: The Wedding Crashers


	31. Chapter 30: The Wedding Crashers

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 30: The Wedding Crashers

* * *

"Excuse me Commander. I've been looking for you, do you mind if I sit down?"

Rick looked from his coffee, immediately recognizing his best friend's voice. He was glad that Max showed up at this time. He was feeling a little lonely at his table in the public cafeteria, originally the SDF-1 mess hall, changed due to many of the civilian contractors and warrant officers working on SDF-1 systems, and he could use the company. "Of course not Max. Just tell me what's on your mind." He sipped his coffee.

"Well, it's about last night. I think I'm getting married."

Rick spit out his coffee. "You're gonna what!"

"Married, I guess."

"Well, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I mean, you only went out on one date. Don't you think you should get to know each other first?"

"Wait a minute, I don't think you understand," Max trailed off at that point. "She's... well.. I, well... we're...we're in love."

_Love_, Rick thought. _That's all it really boils down to._ The mention of love hit Rick like a reflex warhead. It immediately reminded him about the false love that he had for Minmei, and how he beat himself up over that love after only knowing the girl for less than one day. "Listen here Max, if you take my advice you'll think about this and give it some time, okay?"

"It's not the time that bothers me, Rick, it's..."

"What is it Max? Suck it up and spit it out already."

He started to sweat. "Well, I'm not really sure how to say this, so I guess I will just throw it out there. She's the enemy. She's confessed that she is one of those Amazons."

That raised an eyebrow of surprise from Rick. "What? She's one of those Amazons. You've got to be kidding me!" He sighed, seeing the seriousness in Max's eyes. "How could you let this happen? I couldn't believe you could let this happen."

"I love her." he said firmly.

He shook his head. Rick knew he had to reason with him. "Max, you're talking absolutely nonsense. You have nothing in common with each other."

Max was starting to feel a little betrayed by Rick. He comes here to tell him that he was getting married and now he was being grilled and criticized by his best friend! "I'm tell you that I love her and there is no problem that love cannot over come!"

Rick laughed, as if mocking him. "There is one problem and that is your silly idealism that I thought the Corps finally broke you away from. Love isn't going to make you happy, believe me."

"It doesn't matter what you say!" growled the blonde haired devil dog. "I'm going to marry this women with or without your approval."

"Max, be sensible," he said, trying to reason with his friend. "Listen to reason. Okay, you're attracted to this girl. How many times has that happened to a guy?"

Max started to fidget. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. She's not just any girl." Rick blinked. "She's special."

"I can tell you like her a lot."

"I'd like for you to meet her."

"She's here?" he asked in surprise. He smirked. "This should be interesting." _He'll, if she is one of those Amazon's, I wouldn't blame the guy. All the one's I've see were...holy crap!_

The girl was anything but crap. Rick's thoughts turned to mush at seeing the beautiful green haired Meltraedi dressed in the pink summer dress. The way her hair contrasted her nearly perfect white skin, the hypnotizing gaze of her gem jade eyes that seem to capture every man's soul and the luscious curves accentuated by the dress that seem to hide everything, yet tease the mind. If Rick didn't know she was a Meltran, nor did he know she was Max's fiancée, nor was he interested in a certain first officer, he would of been all over the micronized Amazon like white on rice.

"Miriya, I'd like for you to meet Rick. Skipper, this is Miriya Parino, the girl I was telling you about."

The girl offered her hand. "I'm so pleased to meet you," she said in an slightly accented, seducing voice. "You're just like Max described you." Rick took her hand.

Rick stared at her cleavage. "Yeah, you too," He suddenly realized what he was doing. "I mean, I didn't know-" He almost knocked over the table while getting up. "I mean, Ha ha ha.. It's a privilege." He felt like he was making a fool of himself.

She smiled.

"Wow, I'm really impressed." Rick nodded to Max, which also made the Marine smile. "I can't tell you what a lucky guy you are, my friend, to have found someone like her to share the rest of you life with. And forget about all that nonsense I was saying earlier. In fact, on your wedding day I will gladly be there to help you kiss the bride."

"Oh, jeez, wow Rick! So I have your approval in the matter?" He nodded.

"Of course! But, there is one problem..."

"What's that?"

"You know about the current political situation with the Meltran, right?"

Miriya tilted her head slightly. "Political situation?"

This piqued Max's curiosity, also. "What do you mean? Are you saying we won't be able to marry?"

Rick waved him off. "I'm not saying that, jeez, Max. I'm just saying that you have to get someone else's approval, not mine." He looked at him square in the eyes when he said that. His eyes widened. "Yep, that's right, buddy ol' pal."

"Awww, shit!"

**SDF-1 Macross - Daedalus**

She barely got any sleep after last night's altercation with the Quaedluun-Rau leader of the Meltraedi. Most of the dreams that she had managed to push away every night before returned with a vengeance, haunting her waking and sleeping moments. Like many commanders, she always felt guilty, responsible for the death of her own soldiers despite the tough exterior she displayed day in and day out. It was one of the harsh requirements of being in the position that she was in.

Responsibility.

She was wrong to place the blame on the Meltraedi pilot, Miriya. Despite their hatred of each other, Zentran and Meltran had one thing in common - the desire to fight. She knew from the briefings and reports that the enemy knows nothing else but to fight, to wage war against enemies and destroy them. Could she say she was no better? Could she look God in the eye, when she finally makes that faithful trip, and say that the thousands of men and women that she killed, both human and extraterrestrial, was done for the benefit of man kind? For the first time, she began to think of the direction in life she was going. Could she live the rest of her life as a soldier? She loved the Corps almost as much as her husband. She was extremely loyal to both, but, if she was force to do so, could she actually choose between either one?

A knock on her office door snapped her from her deep thoughts. With the lack of sleep, she decided to stay in her office on the Daedalus, locking herself in and attempting to get some work done, to take her mind off of the encounter in the park.

What little good that had done.

"Come in."

"Good afternoon, ma'am." Max said as he stepped inside, removing his service cover as he entered the room. He looked a little nervous, something that the Colonel took note off immediately. Normally, Max was calm around her, cheerful at times or down right energetic, especially before a combat sortie. Another fact, the way he occasionally glanced over his back was a major concern. On the Macross, one did not need to look over their back for any reason, especially a Marine. Crime was basically non-existent on the ship, with the exception of the occasional drunk or domestic violence. With the war going on, no one needed petty crimes. "I need to speak with you on a personal matter.

She motioned him closer. "What's going on? It's nothing serious, is it?"

"Well, I'm not sure how you're going to take this..." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I, well... I'm getting married. And, well, I want to get your approval as my senior officer."

"Married?" She paused for a long moment. _Max? Married? Could he have... with her? Oh, boy._ She leaned forward, staring at the man right in the eyes. "Let me get this right. You are going to get married? To a woman? After one date?" He nodded. "Well, shit, Max! I knew you wanted to be a Marine that bad, but this takes the fucking cake. This is the Macross, for crying out loud, not Okinawa! You can't just take a girl out on one date, fuck her, then the next day say that she is the woman you are willing to live with for the rest of your life!" She paused. "You did fuck her, right?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He stated proudly, a grin forming on his face.

She sighed in exasperation, knowing full well the complications that will arise from this. She leaned back in her seat and groaned audibly, rubbing her temples to soothe the on coming headache. "Is that all, Sterling? You don't need my permission to get married to anyone, but I appreciate that you came to me concerning this."

He became nervous once more. "Ma'am, it's not really the marriage part that I was concerned with. It's really a matter of who she is that I reasoned my decision to ask for your permission."

"Well, you know as much as I do that I don't have any children... yet. So what kind of waif are you going to shack up with that needs my permission?" She didn't have to ask. She already knew. _Here it comes_.

Max could not figure out a way to tell her. He fell back onto his training as a Marine, telling her the truth quickly and clearly. "Ma'am, the woman Devil-Lead wishes to marry has confessed to being a Meltraedi spy. It is with that confession and counseling that I should request for your permission to wed this woman, ma'am!"

"So, you're saying that the chick that beat your ass at Battloid Attack was actually an Amazon spy? And that you were so captivated by her that you eventually seduced her, got her in the sack for a little adult PT action, then decided to make her your wife?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Have you been drinking?" she asked skeptically.

He clenched his fist. "Ma'am, please! I am being serious on this matter!"

"And I am being serious, also, Sterling." She folder her arms under her bosom, leveling a steel gaze upon him. "So you're in love with an alien. I don't find any problem with that at all. It is just your choice in who you want to be your wife has so many political complications that I'll most likely get my head chewed off at some point for just endorsing this union." She lowered her voice a little. "The Amazons signed a treaty issuing their surrender to our forces and demilitarization once the war is over. It's bad enough that they don't trust us at this time, but now you might think we're trying to convert them to our ways. They might not appreciate that one bit! You could lose your career over this! Hell, the whole goddamn war with them might start up again. And they won't hesitate to destroy us. I got that from their Supreme Commander herself."

"..." He knew marrying Miriya would cause problems, but he only thought of the good things. Bringing the two species together and building a bridge of trust with their wedding. He was selfish to ignore the negative aspects and criticism they both would receive.

Again she sighed, standing up to stretch herself out. "I can see you love this girl a lot to put your career on-line. So, I'm gonna do the same and see what I can do to. Hell, I would be a hypocrite if I said you couldn't marry her just because she wasn't human."

Max's baby blues brightened. "Thank you, ma'am! I really appreciate this! I don't know how I can repay you for this."

"Don't get your hopes too high, kid. I want to meet the girl first."

"You can meet her right now, if you want."

She raised an eyebrow. "She's here?"

"Aye, ma'am. She is right outside the door, in fact." Ayame shook her head, sitting back down on her executive chair. She closed her eyes, mentally praying to God that this would not turn out as bad as she expected. "Want me to call her in?" She nodded.

"Ma'am, this is Miriya Parino, my wife to be." Max said, making sure introductions were perfect. "Miriya, this is Colonel Ayame Kusanagi, my superior officer and the awesome Marine I was telling you about." Max blinked. "Uhh.. is something wrong?"

The two women stared at each other, both of them trying to look calm, yet failing utterly. Ayame leveled an even stare right into Miriya's jade green eyes, one that captured the women in some sort of hypnotic gaze like a snake preparing to strike it's prey. The micronized Quadrano felt like she was being picked apart piece by piece by that gaze, dissected and scrutinized from head to toe. A very familiar feeling she could compare with the instructors she had to deal with during her first few cycles as a Meltraedi soldier; she had always hated inspection and she felt like she was going through one at this very moment.

The Colonel spoke firmly, her eyes not leaving Miriya's. "Leave us alone for a while, Sterling."

"But ma'am, I-"

"I'm not going to kill her, so get the fuck out before I fuck you up real nice, asshole!" Max never ran faster than his whole life. "At least he shut the fucking door on the way out." she grumbled, setting herself back down on her chair to try and calm herself down, if only a little bit. "_So, we meet again, eh, Quadrano Leader._" she said in Miriya's native language.

"_...yes, we do.._"

She snickered. "_At least this time we can sit down and talk like civilized women, not like a couple of barbarians controlled by our emotions and pride. So... why?_"

"_Why the long face, Quadrano? What happened to the proud warrior that wanted my death just the other day? Surely you haven't given up trying to kill me, right? I mean, I'm right here. Less than two meters away from you. You could attack me right now and be done with it._" She paused. "_So... why not?_"

Miriya felt something insider her, something strange that she couldn't place her finger on. But whatever it was, it was effecting her judgment, making her... _tears?_ "I, umm.." She stumbled a little on her english, wiping her eyes. "Colonel, I... apologize. For... kil-" Ayame cut her off.

"Forget it," she said firmly, waving her off. "It's not important. You are a soldier and I am a Marine, it's our job to follow orders and kill the enemy. I cannot blame you for that, just as I know you cannot blame me for the same reasons." She let out a sigh, sinking into her chair. "Now I want to know, why do you want to marry Max? Why are you suddenly switching sides?"

She took a long moment before answering, trying to find the answers herself. "I do not know... After you left, I... attacked Maximillian in frustration for not being able to kill you, then, he defeated me. I wanted to die more than anything in my existence, but... he said he could not finish me off and... he pressed his lips into mine, just like that girl on the view monitor and that... male."

"I was lead to believe that you Meltraedi are extremist male haters, especially Zentraedi. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Do not get me wrong, Micronian Devil," Miriya's tone of voice rose slightly. "If given the chance, I would kill any male that crosses my path that resembles a Zentraedi, not just males in general." Her voice toned down, and she spoke as if she was reminiscing. "But, there is something about Maximillian, even if he is a man, the makes me confused and feel there strange emotions that I have no control over." A satisfied smile formed on her face. "And when he put his-"

"OKAY!" Ayame waved her off quickly. "Time out! I don't need to hear about him dipping his crispy noodle in your duck sauce." She sat back down and rubbed her head.

"What does that...chinese fast food establishment have to do with; what did Max call it? Ah, yes. What does that have to do with sex?"

She rubbed her face. "A figure of speech. Metaphors." She sighed once more. "Listen, Quadrano. How long have you been on this ship?"

"I cannot be specific on actual length of time, but my insertion was conducted when the SDF-1 Macross was traversing allied space above a city in what you call the North American Ontario quadrant."

"Shit, you've been on this float since Toronto? Son of a bitch." For a brief moment, she checked the dates on a PDA, counting the months the Amazon had been on ship. "That was back in May of 2010 and it's June 18th of 2011. Damn, over a year." The Colonel set down her data assistant, moving around her desk to a small bookshelf filled with picture frames of men, women, friends and family.

There was a long moment of silence between the two.

"A year is a long time being on this float. No friends, no family - but I doubt you Meltran and Zentran have any real family. You're birthed in test tubes, after all." She was needlessly talking at this point, saying what was on her mind. "A year would of been a good amount of exposure to our culture, more than those damn Zentraedi spies. Look, Quadrano, I can tell that you are sincere with wanting to marry one of my best pilots. But at the cost of your own career? Forsaking your own people?"

"Yes." she stated firmly.

She shook her head. "Damn. And if I say no, I'll lose Max all together." She turned around with a firm expression. "Okay, I'll support you and Max." Ayame stopped her before she could thank her. Her expression turned cold. "But, don't think for one moment, just because you're marrying Max that I'm going to trust you one bit. You're going to earn that trust, some way, some how. But this is not it."

Miriya bowed her head. "As expected. I understand."

Ayame paused. "Oh yeah, you might want to clear this with your superior officer and the Captain before hand."

"Superior officer?"

"Yeah, you know! Azonia Laplamis, the commander of the Meltraedi Special Forces Quadrano Fleet and commander and chief of all Meltran?" She picked up a phone. "I can give her a call to come down here, if you like, that is."

"She's here?"

"Yes, right here on the Macross." Miriya stared at her. She could only think of one Micronian phrase to express her confused feelings.

"Oh, shit."

The news of a union of human and alien spread through the SDF-1 and Macross City like a wild fire, spurring immediate attention toward preparations for the wedding ceremony and reception. Not only was it the first wedding between two similar, yet, different species, and the first wedding in outer-space, but the union also celebrated the recent cease-fire and peace treaty between mankind and the Amazons, the Meltraedi. It was a celebration were everybody - man, women and child; young and old; civilian, soldier and alien - could attend with an eager heart.

The ceremony took place on the parade grounds of the UN Spacy HQ inside the SDF-1. Despite the locale, it was a Marine Corps wedding. Nearly all squadrons from both the Daedalus and Prometheus, companies from the armored battalions and grunts, even a visiting micronized squadron of Quadrano pilots and an array of civilians attended the momentous occasion. Even though the occasion was a black-tie affair, the sea of Marines, authorized by the Colonel, were decked out in their ceremonial dress blue "A" uniforms, their darker colors contrasted by the sea of white that represented the dress whites of UN Spacy and the visiting Meltran. Excluding the UN Spacy, Army and UNMC command staff, only Max, the man of honor, was attired in his evening dress "A" uniform.

It was a neatly pressed formal ensemble, mostly a dark blue trouser and jacket combination that was complimented by a scarlet cummerbund and white shirt underneath, the jacket buttoned only at the collar and gold buttons, outlines and a pair of gold stripes coming down the side of the trousers. It differentiated highly from the normal dress blues, which was a mix of blue, dark blue, red and gold. The uniform made the new squadron commander and ace pilot one of the most handsome men present, which made someone of the bachelorettes feel saddened at seeing such a fine specimen being snatched away before their eyes. Though nothing compared the to beauty of the former Meltraedi Ace pilot walking down the isle in her pure white wedding dress.

The wedding was televised by the Macross Broadcasting Station to those,both on the SDF-1 and witnesses on Earth via satellite,who could not attend. The cameras captured everything, from the opening prayers by the Chaplin, the silence that followed when ask if there was anyone that did not consent to the union, to the final acceptance of vows and exchange of rings.

A roar of celebration erupted throughout the ship as man and woman kissed, a shocking surprise to the many Meltran and defected Zentraedi living on the Macross. It was a smiling Max Sterling that pulled an excited Miriya down the isle, ignoring the rain of rice as they passed between a long row of Marines that raised and dropped their sabers as they passed between them.

There was a special VF/A-3F Valkyrie waiting for Max and he wanted to share a flight with Miriya before the reception. He wanted to show everyone that he was the happiest man in the universe and there was nothing that would ruin his mood.

Not even if the whole Zentraedi fleet attacked!

**Zentran Nupetiet Vergnitzs Command ship  
****Zentraedi Imperial Fleet Flagship**

The vid-screen displayed a smiling Miriya Parino walking arm and arm with her, now, male counter-part through the hangar deck of the Daedalus. Cameras flashed around the pair, giving their appearance to one that was more surreal than one would believe.

"This is a strange Micronian custom, Execedor. May I ask what Miriya Parino is doing?"

The shorter statured Zentran answered after a moment of thought. He glanced at the screen one more before looking up at Breetai. "If I'm not mistaken, your excellency, I believe that she is getting... married."

That last word was alien to the hulking Zentran commander. "Married? What do you mean.. married?"

"According to my research, it is a condition in which male and female live together."

"Live together?" The thought alone made Breetai feel squeamish. He had already gotten use to the sight of male and female Micronians pressing their lips together, but now he had to stomach living _with_ the blasted females? "Miriya Parino is going to live together with this Micronian male?"

"That is correct, my Liege."

"Unthinkable." He sat down, feeling that slight nauseating feeling creeping up on him once more. Breetai could not get the images of the past - seeing the captured Micronians press lips, the images and footage captured from the Micronian signal originating from within the ship, and now a Meltran, his sworn enemy, willingly accepting a union with a human male. "She's taking her job very seriously. More seriously than she should. If my senses deceive me, she was enjoying herself in a most peculiar way. I wonder, Execedor, could it be that she, too, has found the Micronian way of life too enjoyable to resist?"

"It would appear that she cannot resist the charm of the Micronian Marine," the shorter man said after a slight observation, in which Miriya was blushing as Max adjusted her head-dress and veil. "The danger of contact with the Micronians is evident, our soldiers may be in more jeopardy than we believe."

"It would appear that this love business is a pretty powerful thing..."

"I'm afraid that I agree with you, sir. It does have it's attraction. It is an emotional factor in which we Zentraedi have no defense. So, this love can be used as a powerful weapon against us."

"Weapon, eh?"

Execedor spotted a familiar figure on screen. "Excuse me, excellency, but is that not Azonia Laplamis?"

"What?" gasped a surprised Breetai.

**SDF-1 Macross - Observation Deck**

The reception began with a bang, Max and Miriya arriving after their free flight celebration to much fan fare. The press were on them instantly, snapping pictures at a rapid pace, though respecting the couple's space and their Marine Corps escorts. Not everyone could attend the reception, which was reserved for officers, command staff, family, the ship's executive officers and Captain, and selected media. Though who could not attend were given the privilege to watch from home, as MBS was broadcasting live.

While the two newlyweds were the main attraction, the guests of honor also gained a little attention from reporters. Commander Azonia Laplamis, Supreme Commander of all Meltran, and Seloy Deparra, both attired in UN Spacy dress whites, were present. Unlike the current Quadrano leader, Azonia had adjusted quickly to the presence of men. It now only took little or no effort for her to withhold her desire to snap the neck of the nosy reporter that asked question after question. Lieutenant Seloy, on the other hand, looked on edge. Being a prisoner of war by the Micronians had kept her senses sharp. She, like many others, were weary of Micronian deceit, which she was assured by Azonia, that supposedly would not happen. Each respectively wore the designated rank in the Meltran Forces, including Meltraedi service awards and citations.

Captain Sesshoumaru and Colonel Ayame were next to the alien pair, the space between the two of them nearly non-existent as he that very close with each other's hand gently held within the other. Under normal circumstances, they would of kept a little distance between each other, not wanting to display any sort of affection toward each other due to their stations - it would not be proper. But, there was something about this wedding that sparked something in the Colonel, a feeling of wanting to be closer to her beloved, just like before their wedding and during the first years of being together as husband and wife.

"Beautiful."

She looked up into her husband's eyes, following his gaze to Max and Miriya. She felt a little jealous. "Pervert, she just got married to that goof ball."

He frowned. "I am referring to the two of them, bitch." He growled slightly, a low enough tone that only she heard it. "Do they remind you of someone?"

"Not a clue." She lied, moving her hand up behind his head to scratch behind his ears. She didn't care what it looked like to others, it was fun to do. "You big puppy dog." Sesshoumaru growled in warning, though he was enjoying the attention he received. Like his wife, this brought memories of years past, a time of peace were they enjoyed their life as much as they could. "Stop it, wrench, people are looking."

Ayame pouted slightly, but squeezed his hand once more, earning one in return. She looked past her beloved to Azonia. "Enjoying yourself, ma'am?" Technically, Azonia out-ranked her, so she showed the woman a little respect.

"Indeed I am, Colonel," the short-haired Meltran replied in her near british-like accent. "That wedding ceremony was a little strange, though. I did not understand half of what that man, the Chaplin, was talking about. I asked Commander Hayes as to what he was referring to and she indicated that it was one of the primary... religions for you humans. Something called Christianity, or something similar." A curious look came over her face. "What is a religion?"

"Maybe we can discuss this another time," Ayame said, dodging the question. "When we have more time, that is." She picked up a fork. "Excuse me for a moment."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

It started with the Colonel, then others joined in right after until it filled the whole room. The sounds on silverware tapping against champagne or water glasses reverberated throughout the room and the Amazons and former Zentraedi that were present were wondering just what was going on with the crazy humans. Even Miriya was perplexed, flabbergasted as to why her former enemy and target started such an annoying noise and why the whole room was looking at Max and herself. Suddenly, Max pulled her toward him, cupping her face and pressing his lips to her own. The feeling of passion filled the Meltraedi bride, her emotions taking over, controlling her body in ways that she had only discovered a week ago. As she embraced these emotions once again, her tongue entwining with her husband's, the sounds of cheers from the human guest filled her ears. She had never felt so excited and embarrassed in her life at the same time.

She loved it.

"Ah, love is in the air," said a middle-aged man wearing a white tuxedo with bow tie. He had a microphone in his hands. "Ladies and gentlemen, today is not only a celebration, but a bonding of two souls that go beyond the color of ones skin, origin of birth, or species as a whole. A union brought together just moments after peace was settled between two warring nations." He gestured over toward the only silver-haired man in the room. "I would like to introduce the man who had consented to this special occasion, Captain Sesshoumaru Kusanagi."

"A speech?" Ayame raised an eyebrow. This was unexpected. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat before speaking.

"Thank you. First, I would like to congratulate Max Sterling and Miriya, for this wedding carries itself a great historical significance. I can only wish the best for both of you. Your lives will be difficult from this day forward," He glanced at Ayame before continuing. "But I can guarantee this - if you stay true to each other, love each other with everything that you have, listen and care for one another, you will both live a long and prosperous life, together."

"Many years ago, my father once asked me this Sesshoumaru important question, just hours before he died - My son, do you have something important to protect? From time to time throughout my life, this same question would be remembered. A question that could provide strength and courage, or remind one of their priorities in life. Do you have something important to protect? In my youth, there was nothing more important than the security of my land and the power held within myself; one could say, being the top dog was important to me. It was only after a close friend passed away and my half brother, a product of my father's marriage to a woman of another race, that my own brother asked the same question - Brother, do you have something important to protect?"

"It took many years before I realized what a fool I had been. I once hated my father because he married outside of our race, only to do the same, marrying my lovely wife who, even now, sits at my side." He gestured to Ayame, who received a few devil dog barks from some marines. "It was then that I found the one thing that they referred too. It was not something, but someone. Someone to care for, protect. Love. Yet, I also found that their words had a double meaning. Something to protect. Despite my appearance, I joined the United States Navy after moving from Japan forty years ago, to get away from that which reminded this Sesshoumaru of his past. Of his losses. It was when I joined the Navy and soon the Naval Academy at Annapolis that I swore an oath: I, Sesshoumaru Kusanagi, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear the true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States and the officers appointed over me, according to the regulations and the Uniform Code of Military Justice. So help me God." He paused. "After the war and the possible threat of alien invasion, after the nations of the world came together from the depths of despair and became the sound of one United Nation, I, to this day, continue to follow that oath."

"As many of you know, the Meltraedi, the race of female soldiers in which Miriya comes from, that have cause our present situation. It was they, along with their Coalition with the Zentraedi, the male portion of their race, that have prevented our return to Earth, our homes and our beloved families. It is their Coalition that have cause death, injury and endless suffering!"

"Captain, please." Max begged. He didn't need to hear something like that at his wedding.

Ayame was worried. "My love?"

"..." Azonia could not meet some of the eyes that looked her way. The same could be said for other Meltran, especially Miriya.

He continued. "Many will wonder, why I would remind us of such terrible facts. I wish to remind you of such deeds, ladies and gentlemen, because we must learn to forgive our enemies. We do not forgive blindly, or out of ignorance, but because we are a strong and willing nation. We cannot blame the Meltraedi for the inexplicable lust for combat, they have never known another way of life and it was their only means of survival. Nor can we condemn those of the Zentraedi for the mass insanity of their war machine. Instead, we must look at their good nature. There are individuals whom have asked that we stop the fighting, something that I, too, believe is a plausible and genuine request. And, like the example displayed by Commander Azonia Laplamis and her guests, we all must respond with equal integrity. It was the Meltraedi, not us, that took the first step toward peace and we, the vanguard of humanity, extended out our hand and accepted that olive branch, bringing together a union of two different, yet totally similar, species."

"Again - Do you have something important to protect?"

"The late Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. once had a dream. An America free of manacles of segregation and the chains of discrimination. An America that truly represented the words written in the Declaration of Independence: "We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal." It is in those words, and the reminder of Dr. King's dream that I see the truth in our new friends. I do not see an alien race of warrior women, but long lost sisters in the brotherhood of humanity. The Meltraedi have taken the first steps toward peace, but it is we that must not make the mistakes of the previous generations in our illustrious history and not assume that we are better than them. I am sure there are those that have lost loved ones during the war and cannot help but harbor ill feelings toward the Meltraedi and/or Zentraedi. But somehow we must over-come these feelings and work together to build a bridge of hope that will bring everlasting peace between our people. Think of the prospect of such a challenge. I am not suggesting that we lay down our arms, but extending them in friendship so that if there was a possibility for peace we can find it together, just as these two have shown us here today. The Meltraedi are a strong and intelligent people."

"Therefore, let this act of love here today stand as a symbol of our approval. We must follow their example, we must keep the dream alive. They are the heroes of today!"

Immediately the hall was filled with a roar of cheers and applause. Even the non-human guests were moved by his speech, joining in with their distant brothers and sisters in a celebration of brotherhood. As he sat down, he looked right into the captivated eyes of his wife, eyes that held only love for the one who truly deserved it. And as he locked his golden orbs upon his soul mate and leaned forward to capture her luscious lips, the world as he knew seemed to pause allowing him only a few moments were duty, politics and responsibility did not exist. In that moment, all Sesshoumaru knew was the love he felt for his mate and the love he gained from her.

"_Lieutenant_," Azonia's calm voice spoke above the celebrating humans and Meltran. Seloy looked her way, unable to hide the tears brought on by the male's speech. "_What is your opinion?_"

It was a strange question coming from her commander. She was only Quadrano Leader, commander of the Quaedluun-Rau battalions in combat. Such a question was normally delegated to Miriya, who was Quadrano Leader and Azonia's second in command, or to Millia, who took over Miriya's position as Azonia's right hand after Miriya became a spy. She could not answer her. How could she? The words the male Captain broke something within her, making tears fall from her eyes. She felt moved by his words in a way that she could not describe. When she lost allies in combat, she felt similar, except it brought on rage in which she could combat her foes. Now, instead of rage, she felt as if a great weight was lifted off of her.

"_Your opinion is mine, M'lady._"

"_Look at these humans and remember. We thought that protoculture was the source of their power, that they knew the secrets of power provided from the Flower of Life. No, their power comes, not from advanced technology, but their emotions. Their will to survive, to protect._" She glanced at the Captain and Colonel, who seem to have lost themselves in their own world, and Miriya and her husband, who have been one of the catalyst that shined a light of hope for the Meltraedi. "_We must protect the humans at all cost, Lieutenant. It is the **only** way for we females to survive. It is they whom are the important thing we must protect._"

"_Yes, M'lady. That I, **now**, believe is true._"

"I hope everyone body is having the time of their lives!" began the host of the reception. "Because we have a very special treat from a very special person. Everybody put your hands together for the beautiful and talented young songstress that has brought happiness and became an inspiration to us all, Miss Lynn Minmei!"

The sight of Minmei caught Lt. Commander Rick Hunter's attention, making him pause to watch her enter the hall. She was dressed in a beautiful yellow and gold dress lined in scarlet. He hair was just as beautiful, shining with a natural gloss and hanging loosely down her back, framing her soft facial features. Even though he had lost his romantic interest with Minmei a long time ago, just seeing her in all her elegance and beauty would always take his breath away. _Minmei.._

"First, I would like to extend my heartfelt congratulations to Max and Miriya on their wedding day," she said while moving toward the center of the dance floor where a small stage was set-up. "I have decided to sing them a song about two people caught in troubling times, but by coming together, they can find only joy and love in the future ahead of them."

The lights in the hall dimmed as a twinkling sound came over the surround sound audio system. A piano began playing a slow rhythm singling the beginning of the song, which then cued in a strong, but harmonic guitar riff. The lovely Minmei tapped her heeled foot to the beat, finding her own rhythm before she brought the microphone to her lips and sang.

**_Gazing at the morning glow, I saw you there._**

_**Two of us, finding nothing else to do, just started counting.**_

_**Finding is strangely funny, we burst out laughing.**_

_**What is the answer for our troubling days?**_

_**It's nothing what a little walk can't help, right?**_

_**This overlapping loneliness, teach me about it warmly.**_

_**Let's embrace each other even in tears, unconditionally. That would be lovely.**_

_**The future for the both of us, **(Mirai no futari ni)_

_**In order for our smiles today not to disappear, **(Ima a o wara warenai youni)_

_**Hey, why don't we dram about it instead? **(Ne, yume o miyou yo)_

The song was a beautiful ballad with a slow beat for all to enjoy. The feeling and flow of the song, both musically and vocally, was like a hypnotic lance into the hearts and minds of the Meltraedi and former Zentraedi guests. Like their human counter-parts, they began to sway to the music, many bewildered Meltran being pulled onto the dance floor by Marine and Spacy bachelors for the first dance of their entire lives. Couples moved quickly after them, wanting to take part in the slow dance to one of the most beautiful songs anyone has ever heard. Minmei's song would be the most loved present given to the newlyweds. They continued after short guitar solo.

**_We move along on a busy street, walking at a relaxed pace_**

_**Smile on me with all your heart. Grant me this and I'll accept it.**_

_**An eternal wind will blow in my heart, filling me with a joy I can't express.**_

_**Even in the depression of the confusing night,**_

_**I still want to think only of that day.**_

_**In the warmth of these intertwined lips, I will believe in**_

_**At that moment we hugged, it started then.**_

_**This overlapping loneliness, teach me about it warmly.**_

_**Let's embrace each other even in tears, unconditionally. That would be lovely.**_

_**The future for the both of us, **(Mirai no futari ni)_

_**In order for our smiles today not to disappear, **(Ima a o wara warenai youni)_

_**Hey, why don't we dram about it instead? **(Ne, yume o miyou yo)_

The piano continued to play to the last cord as the song came to an end. As the lights slowly came back on, the hall erupted in a deafening sound of applause, cats calls and the demands of an encore! Meltraedi women were uncharacteristically flushed, embarrassed at being controlled by the music, let alone allowing a **male** to force them to, as the Micronians called it, dance. But, they could not resist the song! It brought out a feeling in like never before. Some of the Amazon's felt... whole, for some reason they could not begin to fathom.

**Zentran Nupetiet Vergnitzs Command ship  
****Zentraedi Imperial Fleet Flagship**

"_Okay folks! The beautiful Miss Lynn Minmei will now sing a song specially dedicated to the lovely couple!"_

Breetai turned his single eye away from the vid-screen as the Micronian girl began to sing her second song. The feeling he received from listening to the song was one of sorrow, an empty feeling within him that shook him to the core. Sure, he had heard the female's musical talents before in previous intercepted communications, but this time seemed different. The truth of the matter was, he was unprepared for a coalition between the Micronian's and the Meltraedi. But the union between Maximillian Sterling and Miriya Parino, two note-worthy ace pilots from their respective races, a human male and a Meltran, was only the icing on the cake.

"That woman has a voice that can make a man feel sorrow..." he said to no one in particular.

"_Commander Breetai!_" A vid-screen over-lapped the transmissions from the SDF-1 Macross, muting the voice of Lynn Minmei. Appearing on screen was a bulky Zentran with dark hair and skin. While the uniform was standard throughout the Zentraedi Armada for non-commissioned officers, the special pip on his collar told Breetai and Execedor that the man was under direct command by Commander-n-Chief Dolza. "_Forgive the interruption,_" he began, showing respect for one of the most celebrated senior officers in Zentraedi history. "_But I bring you Priority One orders from the Commander-n-Chief_."

"Hail Dolza!" The hulking Zentran sounded off.

"_You are to begin a full scale assault on the Micronian and Meltraedi fleet. There are to be no survivors. That is all._" The communique was cut off before the Commander could get a word in. The original feed of Lynn Minmei singing the cover song "More Than Words" from her second album.

Both Zentraedi frowned. Execedor spoke first. "Well, your excellency?"

"It grieves me that this day has come," he said, a sad look of emotion in his eyes as he gazes upon Lynn Minmei. "I do not look forward to this task at all. It may sound strange but it is true." He sighed. "Issue the orders to prepare for a full scale assault upon the enemy fleet."

"Orders will be given at once, Lord Breetai."

He paused for a moment before making an important decision. "And get me Khyron."

**Zentraedi Rineunadou Lojmeuean Gunship  
****7th Mechanized Space Division**

"Ha! I knew that fool Breetai would come to his senses one day!" Khyron exclaimed as a boisterous laugh came from his mouth.

The Meltran and Micronian coalition was nothing new to Khyron. He alone predicted that the Meltran, without their main fleet and out numbered, would turn to the only enemy of the Zentraedi for support - The Micronians. That was enough provocation for the fleet to begin an assault upon the Meltran and kill two birds with one stone. Unfortunately, sanctions were placed against the 7th Mechanized Space Division, his unit and destroyer squadrons, from committing any attacks against either never stopped him, now that Imperial Orders came through with the green light to kill the enemy, both of which he wished to take revenge upon, Breetai could not stop him.

And he knew that! Another reason that made the Backstabber feel even more happier than usual when things go his way. The fool, Breetai, wanted the 7th Mechanized Division to lead a flanking maneuver after Breetai's 5th and 17th destroy squadrons engage the Meltran picket line.

"And this time we will definitely crush our enemies and bring glory back to our fleet!" he growled in excitement. "Our target are the new flotilla that the Micronian's have deployed. Two carrier types and three frigate-class vessels according to data gathered during the beginning of the war with these miserable creatures. They are all to be destroyed to cripple the Micronian's meager fleet and make way for our smaller units to get in close."

Grel brought up an important issue. "How are we going to do that since the females would most likely protect the Micronians?"

"Very simple, my slow witted friend." A 3D image appeared displaying highly accurate ship placements of the human and Meltraedi fleet and the distance from the Imperial-class fleet. A group of ten ships, indicated as Botoru fleet, departed from the Imperial fleet to intercept the Meltran fleet. A single ship was high-lighted. "We will use the full-capabilities of this destroyer to pick off Meltran vessels. The rest of the squadron will move ahead and attack while we provide fire-support."

"We shall have our revenge!"

**SDF-1 Macross - Observation Deck**

The reception continued after the mini-concert by Minmei, who continued to sing cover songs from various artist, staying away from her own personal songs with the exception of the dedications to the newlyweds. Men and women, human and otherwise danced on the floor. Marines, Sailors and civilians drank to their hearts content, celebrating the union of man and women, human and alien, and the treaty between human and Meltraedi.

Captain Keiichi Morisato decided to step out and get some fresh air, a frilly piece of lace stuffed in his pocket. It was funny. As long as he had been together with Belldandy, they never married, nor did he pop that infamous question. It seemed that because they both knew they were perfect for each other, that they would always be together no matter the circumstance, they never thought of marriage. Well, he never did, until now. Ironic, he was a bachelor; she was a bachelorette. Both of them participated in their respective game. He came out with a frilly garter. She was technically forced by her sister to get out there, but she caught the bouquet while trying to protest.

Ironic, yes.

_Maybe..._ Keiichi reached into his dress uniform and pulled out his dog tags, gazing at the diamond crested ring that he kept with him. He had bought it after he joined the Marines, a year after he and Belldandy accepted the fact that they would be together always, wish or not. It was the engagement ring he planned to give her, but every chance he had, he was called for deployment or he just totally forgot. Attending Captain Sterling's wedding was inspiring to him. _Maybe, now is the best time._

"So, when are you going to give me some nephews?"

He did not flinch when he felt a pair of tanned arms wrap around him, a pair of big and firm breasts pressing up against his back. Belldandy's sister was one of his favorite people in the world and after years of getting to know her, became use to her sexual innuendo and teasing. "Give it time, sister."

"Hmph. So, not only do I have my own daughter holding out on me, you are too, Keiichi? Shame on you!" Urd teased, standing to her full height that towered over the short Marine. He was starting to see where the Colonel got her statuesque body from. "Have you seen the brat?"

"Skuld? She's around here somewhere. Follow the trail of ice cream." The two shared a chuckle at that. "Seriously though, I saw her near one of the camera men talking about the quality of current and future model something or others. You better find her before she starts upgrading and turning all the monitors into smell-o-vision."

"You know, Keiichi," Urd suddenly changed subjects. "I've made a couple mistakes in my life." He stared at her expectantly. "Okay, so I made a lot of mistakes in my life. But, the biggest mistake I made was hesitating to find my baby girl and raise her as my own, as a mother should, instead of watching from far, or hearing rumors of something she did." She touched the ring on his ID tags. "Don't think that just because you will be together for eternity that you should miss out on the most important events in your life. If you love her as much as I know you do, give her the wedding she deserves."

"See ya."

_Thanks, Sister._ Keiichi looked out through the thick lexan plastic windows, gazing at the array of Meltran ships of the line and the vast sea of stars. His mind wandered far out into the distant space, so far, he never felt her presence until she was right upon him.

"Keiichi?"

"Bell?" he whirled around, pulling her to his chest in a crushing hug. He had decided he would tell her. Now was no better of a time than any other, but it was better to get it over with than regret not doing it at all.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, blushing when she felt something poking her stomach. "Keiichi!"

"Ha ha ha," he laughed, feeling embarrassed. "Can't really help that, sweet-heart. Hormones and all that."

She blushed a little deeper shade of red, matching her conservative red gown. "No... it's fine. Really, I umm... Oh my."

His eyes sought her own, his brown orbs locking onto her crystalline blue pearls. "Listen, Belldandy. We've been together for a long time and, well, I know that we were meant to be together. I, well, you.. I mean, ever since we met that faithful day when we were only children and after you erased my memory. Well, I, we still ended up meeting again, and well, you know... I love you. Wish or not."

She smiled. "I know, Keiichi. I love you even more, the wish does not matter to me at all, as long as I can be with you forever, just like I promised so long ago."

"I know that too, Bell. And that's why-"

The sounds of attack sirens cut him off, his eyes widening like saucers. _Enemy attack? NOW! Great timing, damn it!_

"Oh no..." She covered her mouth, feeling nervous. People were going to die again. She had accepted long ago that this was the world Keiichi lived in, mechanic or not. It was just the fact of the matter.

**_RED ALERT! ENEMY ATTACK! RED ALERT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR IMMEDIATE COUNTER-ATTACK! I REPEAT, ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR IMMEDIATE COUNTER-ATTACK!_**

"Everyone, get to your stations at once!" Captain Sesshoumaru shouted from his stance on a table. "We're under a full scale attack!" The Colonel's voice followed suit.

"Let's move it, Marines! Go, go, go! Come on you dirty fucking dogs, you wanna live forever?"

"**OO-RAH!**"

"Keiichi," Belldandy turned him to face her, planting her lips upon his own for a brief second. "Go."

"No," Her eyes widened. "Not yet. I..." He held her hand, taking the off his dog tags and placing them in her palm, including the ring. "Bell, when this battle is over, we're getting married." He closed her fist around his tags and kisses her knuckles.

"Good-bye."

Belldandy watched her lover disappear into the crowd, quick to perform the duty that he was trained for, one that he loved just as she. That was the saddest thing about being the one that had to wait. Even with all her Goddess powers, restrained or not, what the future holds for both of them was a total mystery.

**SDF-1 Macross - Daedalus**

Again the Daedalus, the surrogate home for the UN Marine Corps, was once again a sea of chaos as the space-borne devil dogs prepared themselves for the battle ahead. Maintenance, engineers, technicians and mechanics were working at full steam getting Strike Eagles and Growler veritech attack fighters into fighting condition. Deck crew and chiefs rallied and directed the hot blooded pilots to their elevators were the ordinance crews loaded their birds with all the needed essentials to kill the enemy. From there, Spacy carrier deck operators will do a final check before clearing them to fight.

The Black Knights were the first to launch, followed by the Black Sheep and Bats. Spacehawks, the only unit to consist of all EA-3G Growler that used the AEW/AWAC FAST-pack suite and armor, was already on deck with the Avengers ascending the elevators and Flying Nightmares waiting their turn. The Red Devil's were having a few problems.

Specifically, an Amazon problem.

"Max, you're excused from combat!" Major Johnathan Wolfe, second in command of the Red Devil's, said to his new, younger, commander.

"You've go to be fucking crazy! I'm not just going to sit by and let you bastards have all the goddamn fun!" Max snapped, almost literally ripping off his mess dress blues in the process of pulling on his flight suit. Something caught his attention. "Miriya?"

John whirled around. "What the-?" He quickly ran out of the locker room.

"I'm going with you!" she said, quickly undressing to get into a flight suit that she found. It was a little tight around the hips and chest, but it fit perfectly otherwise.

"You can't!" Max said. "I can't let you do that!"

She narrowed her eyes. "You're fighting the Zentraedi. I've been desiring to kill them for a very long time, even before their betrayal of my people. Besides, I can fly these jets as good as anyone else. I'll be fine."

John returned just as quickly, speaking hurriedly to someone he was pulling along with him. It was the Colonel. "What the fuck is going on here!" she snapped, anger audibly dripping from her voice like venom. Her eyes locked on Miriya. "Sterling, Wolfe, shove off."

"But, ma'am, I-"

"SHOVE OFF AND GET TO FIGHTING! I'M GONNA KILL BOTH OF YOU ASSHOLES IF YOU'RE NOT GONE YESTERDAY! MOVE IT!"

"Aye-aye, ma'am!" They were gone in a flash, leaving only the two women.

Ayame pulled out a communicator. "Morisato, get my bird ready and have one of non-modified F-models ready with the works. No fire-crackers. And have Private Fason suit up for flight."

"_Roger that, ma'am._"

"Come here!" She grabbed Miriya and pulled her along, much to the Meltran's dislike.

"What is going on here, Micronian? What are you doing? Let me go this instant!" She struggled, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not get free from the human's grasps. "I have to go with Max! I have to! I have to be at his side!"

"Bitch, you're not going anywhere with Sterling."

The sounds of the Daedalus filled their ears, some of the crew pausing at seeing their favorite heroine dragging the infamous Miriya Parino Sterling across the deck. The proud Meltran was kicking and screaming, cursing the ground her arch nemesis walked on, threatening her life and all that she care for. Miriya had learning one thing from her marriage to Max: She loved the man and she promised to be at his side, no matter the circumstance. The Micronian Devil was preventing her from doing so.

**_SLAP!_**

Miriya held her cheek, stunned that the woman had the boldness to strike her.

"Ma'am! Private James Fason, 3rd Platoon, B Company, Marine Air Control Squadron-23, reporting for duty." The Marine, a young buck no older than 19, a new transfer fresh from recruit training, saluted the famous Kusanagi. She pulled out her side-arm, her personal FN Five-seveN 5.7mm semi-armor piercing pistol and handed it to the private. She whispered something into his ear before he eagerly nodded and began checking over the issued weapon. She turned to Miriya, who was still in shock.

"I don't trust you." Ayame said with as much bluntness in her voice as she can, purposely trying to insult Miriya. "But we need as many pilots as we can get into the air and I have all these fucking birds with no one to fly them." She gestured at the fully loaded VF/A-3F with FAST-Packs and armed with four UMM-7 mini-missile tube containers and two triple racks of AMM-1 Stiletto II missiles. "I'm issuing you a full war-load to take into combat. This gentleman right here is Private James Fason, he'll be flying RIO with you. His orders are, at any time you purposely fire upon a friendly IFF signal, he's authorized to shoot you dead, even if it means he will die at the process. Understand?"

"Crystal." Miriya said through clenched teeth. There was a tug on her shoulder followed by a ripping sound. She looked at her arm and stared at the hole made by the woman, who was now holding a patch of the UNMC Seal displaying the Eagle, Globe, Anchor.

"You cannot wear this." She held up the patch. "**THIS** is something we Marines have given our blood, sweat and soul for. You have to _earn_ it. I will not let you disrespect my Corps by wearing it into combat.

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

The battle began as soon as Skull and Vermillion Valkyrie squadrons intercepted and engaged the enemy battle pods. Like always, human units were severely out-numbered, yet still held the line despite the odds, all thanks to the Super variant FAST-pack armor system that turned the seemingly weak aerospace fighter into one of the most dangerous war machines man-kind has every fielded. Yet, this time the odds were tremendously larger, the stakes much greater and the enemy was more determined. The Zentraedi have been dealt many defeats due to their handicap of wanting to take the battle-fortress intact. Now that the orders were to destroy their target, along with what remained of the Meltraedi fleet, those that participated in combat did so with a thirst for blood and vengeance.

Meltraedi Quaedluun-Rau power armor soon entered the field of battle, their superior maneuverability and immense fire-power, compared to Zentraedi mecha, especially the Nousjaedul-Ger, was in a class of their own. They were soon followed by the Marines, who were quickly ordered into the fight to assist with leaks in the battle lines. It was amazing to many of the Valkyrie and Marine Corps pilots who had remembered seeing their own comrades being shot down and killed by the Amazons. How their brothers in arms died was nothing to how they treated the Zentran. Amazon pilots, sometimes flying solo, single-handedly took down groups of Zentraedi mecha in rapid succession, displaying to their Micronian counter-parts the full wrath of the Meltraedi female.

While the fighters held the line, a huge long range naval battle erupted around them. Particle and plasma based batteries from both sides opened up upon one another, cutting through the near empty, frozen vacuum delivering high energy beams that punctured hulls and set-off internal explosion. A Zentraedi Thuverl Salan destroyer was the first to fall victim to the Meltraedi counter-attack, followed by another, then another. Nearly twenty more Zentraedi vessels, each varying in hull class, fell to the might of the Amazon barrage before a single Rethuverl Salan, the Meltraedi equivalent of to the Zentraedi, was destroyed. Both male and female knew that the Meltran had the more advanced ships, weapons and armor, but even the top-of-the-line vessels the Meltraedi employed in battle, all one hundred of them, were no match for the near 1 million ships in Breetai's Imperial fleet.

Captain Sesshoumaru knew that very well.

"Targeting solution achieved - locked on." Claudia stated, looking back at the captain for the order.

"Fire!"

The main gun fired off a narrow, concentrated beam that cut right through the ranks of several Zentraedi formations, it's path causing destruction on a wide scale. Many of the dark green vessels were struck dead on by the beam, while those that hovered in close proximity were disintegrated by just the intense heat and radiation that leaked off. Even with such a blow to the enemy, vessels closed in on the missing ranks and filled positions.

"We destroyed over ten ships, but they just keep coming, sir!" Vanessa said in a worried voice. "The computer can't calculate how many are in range, but we already know it's close to a million."

"Report from engineering," began Kim. "Their having some trouble with some of the energy conversion units after firing the main battery. It will be disabled until they can fix it, which is estimated to be thirty minutes."

The Captain growled. "Tell him I want it done in five, or his hide is mine!"

"Aye-aye."

Sesshoumaru looked over at Azonia, then at Vanessa's display. "Commander Azonia, I need you to shift your flanking vessels and move them to these coordinates to provide fire support for the Macross and your picket vessels. The enemy seems to be concentrating their attack more directly front of us."

"You will be exposing our flank," she said as a matter of fact. She frowned at his hard stared. "I cannot permit that to happen. Khyron Kravshera, the same man who orchestrated the raid upon this SDF-1, is somewhere out there waiting to take advantage of any opening in the fleet. As much as I hate him, he is one of the most skill tacticians. Any advantage you give him, he shall exploit."

"Really?" A smirk that truly annoyed Azonia appeared on his face. It was a look that told her that the male enjoyed being in control, the superior of all those around him. "Lisa, inform the Captain of the Jane Eyre to move into position to guard our flank."

"I already did, sir. They're already underway."

_Mind reader_, he grumbled to himself.

"Your suicidal ways will one day be the death of you, Micronian."

"I am not suicidal, Miss Laplamis. I am merely taking a tactical risk after weighing the benefits and disadvantages. Miss Reinhart, establish a communications link with the Meltraedi flagship for our guest." He moved his eyes back to Vanessa's screen to kept track of the battle. "If I am not mistaken, you want this Khyron Kravshera dead. I will give him to you."

"Do not underestimate that man, Micronian."

"If I have, then we shall all die." He sounded excited about death, further irritating her. He was portraying himself as the exact opposite of the man that have the speech earlier. "It is as simple as that."

The ship shuddered.

"Sir, we have incoming. The enemy units have broke through several sectors and are vectoring right for us. Enemy fighters will make contact in... thirty seconds!" Vanessa shouted, a little fear in her voice. The amount of units were staggering, at least five times the size of previous battles. "Miss Laplamis, if you're going to give the order to your people, you better now, or we'll be swamped with Op-Forces before you know it."

_Damn male_, she thought to herself, already not liking the human Captain than she already had. She accepted a head-set from Lt. Reinhart. "_This is Azonia to fleet..._"

"Vermillion-Three, Blue-Eight, you have three on you six. Take it to the limit!"

"Jesus H. Christ! What the fuck was that shit?"

"Knights, Black-Two. Flights two and three, break off and proceed to sector Sigma-Three-Alpha."

"Roger."

"Roger."

"Delta One, Yellow-Five. Requesting permission to return to mother for re-armament."

"Yellow-Five, bug out and return home."

"This is Skull Leader to Quadrano pilot dead ahead, watch what you're going, you goddamn bitch! You almost took me out with that damn salvo. I had him in my sights. You want kills that badly?"

"_Stay out of my way, you male slime! The Zentran are mine! This alliance with your kind is unthinkable; I should kill you as the tiny insect you are! You are only lucky that Lady Azonia and Lady Miriya support this alliance._"

Rick had absolutely no idea what the hell the Quadrano pilot said to him, but he knew for a fact that whatever it was, it didn't sound positive good. It was one of the problems the carrier wing was having with the Amazons - they did not understand the concept of teamwork and killing the enemy in the most efficient manner without endangering your comrades. Sure, in the beginning of the battle, the arrival of the Amazon Quadrano battalion was one hell of a welcomed sight. But as the battle progressed, Super Valkyrie squadrons were force into supportive roles for the seemingly reckless Meltraedi power armor, picking up the leakage of battle pods that tried to clearly avoid Amazon wrath, and the slack when power armor returned to their respective ships to reload on ordinance.

There was an adherent danger when providing cover for the Amazon's, one that Rick and many others had to endure. He could tell on pure intuition which Meltraedi were all for the alliance between their people, which ones were tolerating it, or those that seemed against it. Of the many squadrons within the Quadrano battalion, those with the markings from Miriya Parino's unit, the same units that participated in the battle that resulted in the death of many aces, including Roy, were in fact cooperating with the Valkyrie and Marine Corps squadrons, going as far as initiating contact and coordinating with each other. The majority of the Meltraedi Aces were part of this group.

Next were the tolerators, like the Amazon that chewed off Rick's head in their language. These were plentiful and were the most reckless, firing without warning to nearby human units. It was only fortunate that no human death was indirectly caused by these lone wolves. With the exception of himself, they were mostly causing problems for the Marines.

Then came the renegades. If it were not for the alliance and his support of the Captain's decisions, he would of lost it and provided a good dose of friendly fire to rid the universe of those... bitches! The small minority of Amazon Aces not associated with Miriya's old unit and the most sadistic of Meltraedi Quadrano pilots fell into this category. From what Rick could tell, they did not care for a treaty. They only wanted revenge and if that meant getting rid of a human in their way, they did so. He will never forget the sight of a Quadrano pilot following a Super VF-1J dog fighting with a group of Gnerl tri-thrusters and a male power armor. His fellow pilot was losing bad and the bitch did nothing to help him. After he was sent into the next life by the enemy, the Meltraedi swept in and easily dispatched the units before moving on.

The Captain will definitely not like his debriefing report.

"Skull Leader, Marine Lead. Rick, have the Skull break off and return to base for a breather. We'll take over from her until you can vector back."

"Marine Lead, Skull Lead. Acknowledged. Skull Squadron, break off and return to the mother ship." He paused. "Ma'am, keep your head on the swivel out here. Some of these damn Amazon's are getting a lot of us killed here. They won't listen to a damn thing we say and a small portion won't do jack shit to help at all."

"Well, Skull Leader, they will listen to me." Miriya appeared on his HUD. He looked surprised.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?"

Ayame frowned. The alliance only happened a couple days ago, not enough time for any of the other Meltraedi to get use to the idea of living with them. Something like this was expected, but during battle? "Enough chit-chat, Rick. Bug out."

"Aye-aye."

"_This is Kusanagi to filler squadron_," she address the five fighters, Miriya in the VF/A-3F and four VF-1A Super Valkyries, each piloted by a micronized Meltraedi and one former Zentraedi. "_In your respective order, you are now assigned as Maggots One through Five. Understand?_" A chorus of affirmatives sounded off. "_Parino, Maggot One. Take Five and move to sector two-seven-two and provide assistance to the Red Devil's. Get your people to cooperate! Everyone else, follow me to sector two-seven-three, bearing niner-zero, mark four-two._"

"_As you command, Ma'am._" Miriya replied, the sole Zentraedi pilot breaking off to follow her.

"_Copy that, M'lady Kusanagi_," replied Maggot Four and three.

"_To fight with **the **Micronian Devil_," a familiar voice appeared over the tac-net. Ayame was surprised it came from Maggot two. "_Such an honor_."

"Deparra?" She was a little stunned. "_I thought you... hated me? Why the change?_"

"_Lady Azonia wishes for this alliance to work, for our survival. You Micronians must be protected._" She sounded very serious. "_On my honor as a Meltran, I will guard you with my life._"

Ayame snickered. "_Fine then, Meltran. You're my wingman. See if you can keep up. Three and Four, stay on our tail and follow us in._"

* * *

End of Chapter 30

* * *

Author's Notes:

I'm back to writing this story after burning myself out on my Naruto story. I plan to stick with this one for a while since I have been watching new material for ideas and such. I also plan to pace myself and not burn myself out, mostly to keep ideas fresh and catch up on anime I have been downloading.

This chapter takes place in "Wedding Bells" in the Robotech series. A lot of the dialog is similar, but portrayed and worded differently to reflect the personalities of the characters, especially Rick and Max.

Ayame, in this chapter, is a perfect example of a long time dog of war that has seen and done it all... and is getting tired of it. Yes, she will go out and fight when ordered or when it is required, but little by little as the war drags on, they begin to think of other things... retirement. Why is she fighting? All that good stuff.

The song Minmei sang during the reception is the english translation to the song "Mirai no Futari Ni" which is a song taken from MS Gundam: 08th MS Team. The song was sang by Yonekura Chichiro, who I believe is the beautiful voice from the famous band "Two-Mix".

This chapter is also part 1 of what was suppose to be a huge update. I felt that is would be too big of chapter and decided to finish the rest in a second chapter.

Next is Chapter 31: The Few. The Proud.


	32. Chapter 31: The Few The Proud

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

-----

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 31: The Few. The Proud.

* * *

**Zentraedi Rineunadou Lojmeuean Gunship  
****7th Mechanized Space Division**

The battle was going as planned. Breetai's full frontal assault of the Meltraedi and Micronian fleet pulled all their resources toward stopping his advancement. In five minutes, he would arrive at the enemy flank and destroy that damned battle fortress that had escaped his grasps so many times before hand and the Micronian's tiny fleet. A clear, smooth ride right into the heart of the enemy.

Too smooth.

Khyron was one Zentraedi that learned from his mistakes. Failures, most which came from the hands of the Micronian Marines, were big lessons in which he learned much about their tactics. Even that girly-looking Captain, who could of passed for a Meltran, something that really pissed off the Back-stabber, provide much for him to think upon. The enemy allowed their flank to be exposed, bringing all their forces into play against the Imperial fleet. A common risk-taking characteristic of the Micronian Captain. But not Azonia. She was a conservative commander that only took necessary, calculated, risks.

He could smell a trap.

"Grel!" Khyron called for his second in command. "Tell destroyer four and six to proceed toward the designated target and have the rest of our squadron come to a halt here. Prepare for long range fire and begin arming of the main cannon."

"As you wish, Commander."

"Think the Micronian's are up to something, Lord Khyron?" asked Jeraro. The skinny Zentraedi looked a little bored. "This sneaking around is doing us no good. We could be killing those damn women by the thousands instead of doing this... chore for Breetai."

Khyron had to agree with him, even though the plan was partially made by himself. "Yes, I agree. But our squadron needs to lay low for a while and working away from Breetai's influence is the ideal situation for us. As long as he is busy with orders from Commander-n-Chief Dolza, we could do whatever we want. Within orders, that is."

A communique came in from one of the only scout ship in his fleet. "_Lord Khyron, there seems to be some chaos happening on Breetai's ship. Many of the ace pilots are conducting a mutiny!_"

Khyron looked more amused than surprised. "Is that so? Must be all that exposure to Micronian culture." He snorted. "To think that whatever they have on the battle-fortress could turn a respectable Zentraedi soldier into some whimpering and whining traal with their tail between their legs."

"Should we do anything, my Lord?" Jeraro asked.

"No, we'll continue with the operation until Breetai gives the order of reclamation. It's obvious that he would do so."

"_Destroyer Six and Four, passing debris field and in weapons range of both flagships. Preparing to drop ECM to attack._"

"Target the Micronian's destroyer and carrier class vessels." Khyron ordered. "Grel, have the fleet open fire on the Meltran. Target Azonia's ship first and fire."

Grel shook his head. "My Lord, we are unable to detect the human vessels near the SDF-1. There could be the possibility that they have engaged Commander Breetai's forces and are somewhere within the Meltran fleet. With as much action going on in such a large cluster of vessels, their signature could be lost."

"_Lord Khyron! An ambush! Micronian--_" Communications were lost with the destroyers.

"What in the devil?"

-----

**AMES-20 Jane Eyre - Bridge  
****UN Spacy Sub-Light Destroyer**

Hiding behind the derelict husk of a Zentraedi Thuverl Salan that was destroyed in a previous battle and cloaked under ECM, the modified Oberth-class destroyer Jane Erye, AMES-12 Katherine and AMES-18 Roxanne lied in wait for the approaching Zentraedi vessels. The semi-cramped bridge was deathly silent as eyes watched the blips on the passive radar approach closer and close toward the float. The two Zentraedi ships will pass over fifty thousand kilometers from their position, that is, if they do not detect them first. Commander Yurika Misamura, Captain of the Jane Erye and the youngest Captain in modern naval history, waited patiently.

Her studies of the Zentraedi class of ship, through reports uploaded from the SDF-1 Macross, showed that even with two other Tin Cans for support, she was not only out-classed in hull size and weight, but out gunned. Zentraedi Thuverl Salan destroyers were capable of orbital bombardment and close fire support, something the AMES Oberth-class lacked. However, Yurika, even though she was the only person crazy enough to take this suicide commission of joining the SDF-1 Macross in space, did not become a Captain because of her good looks. She had a plan, a crazy one, but one she knew will work.

"Enemy vessels now passing dead ahead. Distance, 75,000 kilometers." came a report from the radar officer. "At their present course, we will be at their flank in ten seconds."

"Detecting power up from each ship. They are preparing to fire upon the fleet!"

Yurika sat up, gripping her chair. She let out a relaxed, calm breath. "Order the Roxanna and Katherine to drop ECM and attack destroyer two. Engines, ahead full. Chief, set target lock on destroyer one's engines and prepare the magnetic accelerator cannon."

"Aye-aye."

"Aye, roger that."

Commander Misamura's plan was simple. Ambush the enemy and prevent them from firing upon the Macross or any Meltraedi vessel. Using derelict Zentraedi vessels from previous battles, the destroyers would lie in wait under ECM and strike at the enemies exposed rear. Now, while human designed particle cannons would not fair against the Zentraedi fire-power and their larger class size, the Oberth-class did possess maneuverability and speed. Speed was the key.

By the time the Zentraedi cruisers picked up on the destroyers as they dropped ECM, it was too late. The Roxanne and Katherine quickly maneuvered up and over respectively over the floating husk of scrap firing particle cannons and launching a small salvo of Trident F4 ballistic missiles. The Oberth-class was like a space-borne ballistic missile submarine. With the decommissioning of the Ohio-class Trident "boomer" nuclear submarine after the Global War and the formation of the new United Earth Government, the surplus of Trident II D-5 ballistic missiles and warheads was questioned. While there was petition to have the missiles and warheads destroyed, their use in defense of the Earth against alien forces brought them back into service. The Oberth-class was a space-born Ohio-class SSBN carrying four sextuple vertical launch bays for the Trident F4 - basically a Trident II D-5 modified for space warfare - a total of 24 missiles, five 300 kT self-guided warheads each. Like their naval predecessors, each Oberth carried enough fire-power equal to nine times all the ordinance dropped during World War II.

The first destroyer went down hard, a pair of missiles from each Oberth providing pure over-kill. The dark, unforgiving vacuum of space lit up like the Fourth of July, a cluster of nuclear bubbles lighting the path for the unprepared Zentraedi soldiers on a one-way trip straight to hell. All that remained of the ship, that was not vaporized by over five megatons of nuclear fusion energy, were frozen floating slag that joined the rest of the derelicts in orbit of the Earth.

The Jane Erye was a different story. As she came around directly on the enemy flank, her particle cannons opened up and she strafed the ship from a short distance, her painted hull reflecting the nuclear cluster several thousand kilometers away. Small explosions peppered the Zentraedi ship, huge compared to the small Jane Erye, from salvos of SM-2MR War Hawk missiles released from two multi-purpose vertical launch bays that replaced two of the Trident F4 systems, but that did not stop the Zentraedi from firing back with their point defense weapons. Like in Yurika's plan, speed was the key.

"Helm, priority one. Execute a full burn and prepare to turn the ship a full one-eight-zero on my mark." Yurika ordered, clutching her chair tightly. "All hands, brace yourselves!"

"Executing full engine burn," repeated the navigations officer. "Hold on to your horses!"

Fusion-plasma reaction engines ignited and accelerated the Jane Erye. Over-burn kicked in and the engines were now providing maximum thrust, launching the ship quickly past the Zentraedi destroyer and into no-man's land; the bow of the Zentraedi ship were the majority of it's armament was directed. Whether it was the initial bombardment by War Hawk missiles or the shock of the small destroyer evading the majority of it's aft and dorsal anti-ship batteries, there was a small gap in firing time of the Zentraedi destroyer, one that Yurika took full advantage of.

"Cut engines and turn the ship one-eight-zero... mark!" She gripped hard on her chair as she felt gravity trying to force her in another direction. The ship's engines died off and she used her thrusters to double back, though she still continued on her original course going backward. The ships were now facing prow to prow, weapons trained on each other. "Chief, fire the MAC Gun!"

"MAC Gun, firing! AWAY!"

Red emergency lights kicked on as the bridge darkened. The whole ship shuddered as the under-belly Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, MAC Gun for short, a new type of rail gun, fired off a huge 50 ton tungsten penetrator the size of VF-1 Valkyrie. The slug accelerated down the set of magnetic fields along it's guidance rail until it exited the barrel of the weapon at speeds an excess of .3c, or 30 percent the speed of light. The short distance that it traveled impacted the bow of the destroyer and literally punctured a whole five times the size of the slug itself. For a few seconds, nothing occurred, not even return fire from the vessels. Then suddenly, the rear of the destroyer exploded and caused a chain reaction that engulfed the entire ship in a matter of moments.

"Christ!" Yurika exclaimed, not expecting such destruction from just a single shot from the proto-type MAC gun. For it's first round fired in anger, it sure did more than what the people at OTEC said it would. "Give me a reading on that. That was a solid projectile, not explosive. What the hell happen?"

"The round punctured clean through the enemy ship, ma'am." reported a bridge operator. "The explosions would most likely be caused by impacting critical systems in it's path."

"Captain, two more Zentraedi vessels approaching on intercept course."

Yurika stood, walking toward the main radar display, a station similar to that found on the SDF-1. "Send a communique to Fleet Com. Enemy intercepted and destroyed at current coordinates. Falling back to previous position to provided support and escort."

"Aye-aye, ma'am." the communications officer replied.

"Order the Roxanna and Katherine to fall back to coordinates alpha-two-niner-eight-zero, mark six-one-niner." She looked at the weapons officer. "Chief, begin calculations for a targeting solution. Thank you can hit one of those destroyers at range with the new gun?"

"I'll try my best, ma'am."

-----

"God damn it!" LT. Colonel Steven Hiller cursed as he frantically maneuvered his bird through the dead, debris filled cold of space. The enemy was fighting harder than before, much harder. It did not help that the Black Knights were fighting out numbered 20 to 1, nor did it help that he was completely out of ammo; only the REB-20B converging energy cannon that can only be fired in soldier mode remained. "Would you do something to help me out!"

His plea fell on deaf ears. A pair of Meltraedi Quaedluun-Rau followed the FAST-pack modified VF/A-3E Strike Eagle as it twisted, turned and performed maneuvers in space that would kill any normal human if executed in atmosphere. Several Regult battle pods and Gnerl fighters followed the Marine, firing their particle cannons and missiles, all of which was evaded through sheer skill or sheer luck. The pair of Meltraedi pilots did not belong to the renegade sect of the Quadrano battalion. They were veteran pilots who had immediately recognized the Black Knights insignia, specifically the '100' designation of Steven Hiller's position as Commander of the Air Group of the Daedalus. It was because of this that they did not assist. The Black Knights, like the Red Devils and UN Spacy Skulls, were the elite. Pilots of the Elite do not need assistance from anyone.

And there was also the language barrier.

But, someone heard his plea for help.

A lone Strike Eagle appeared, cutting right behind Steven's bird, startling him, the Quadrano pilots and the Zentraedi giving chase. Within a split second, it shifted for Soldier mode and attacked! Mini-missiles erupted from the UMM-7 pods and 78mm hyper-velocity slugs tore into the Zentraedi mecha with deadly precision while the variable fighter flew circles around the formation, rapidly changing between all three modes when necessary. Steven had seen moves like that before, but only by the Colonel and Max Sterling. The fighter that saved him was one of the new VF/A-3F tandem cockpit models, the precursor to the VE-3G AEW. The mystery pilot finally finished off the last of the pursuing enemy and a brief lull in the battle occurred. It was only when the F-model Strike Eagle converted to guardian and formed up next to his plane that he saw the pilot's face from cockpit to cockpit.

Miriya Parino-Sterling.

"What in the...?" Steven shook his head, clearing away his first reaction of surprise. _This has to be the Colonel's thing._ "Thanks," he said. "I won't ask how you did it and how you got in it, but I owe you big time."

"Knight Lead, Maggot One. You owe me nothing. It is they that owe you." Miriya held a serious expression as she switched channels to the two Quadrano pilots. They were surprise to see her, not expecting their former commander to be the one piloting the Micronian craft. "_This is Miriya Parino to Quaedluun-Rau Quadrano pilots. What in the hell are you doing!_"

"_Lady Miriya!_"

"_We thought the Micronian could handle those males by himself. So we--_" She cut them off immediately.

"_Unthinkable!_" Even though she was micronized and married to a Micronian, she still held some form of command over her unit. "_He is unarmed and had no way to defend himself. Your failure to assist as brought shame to yourselves, the Quadrano battalion and this alliance!_" If she could of used more hurtful words, she would of, but did not. She needed them in fighting condition, mentally, at least. "_Do not portray yourselves as honorless cowards like some of our fellow Meltran, that think of this Alliance as some sort of hoax or mockery. This is reality. This is our ONLY way to survive!_"

One of them replied in a voice that asked forgiveness. "_How can we redeem ourselves, M'lady?_"

"_This Micronian is without a wingman. You WILL take place of what he has lost and protect him with your lives wherever he goes, understand?_"

"_As you wish, M'lady._"

Miriya switched back to the Lt. Col. "Knight Lead, the Quadrano will form up as your wingmen. They will go were you go, attack what you attack and defend you with their lives. They give their sincere apologies." The last was a lie, but Hiller did not need to know that. She had learned a lot on the SDF-1.

"Roger that. Again, thanks, I guess. Knight-Lead, out." He gave her a brief salute in gratitude before heading on a course to return to the Daedalus. The two Quadrano pilots followed without orders, as they were assigned.

-----

**Zentraedi Rineunadou Lojmeuean Gunship  
****7th Mechanized Space Division**

Khyron watch on the vid-screen as the two destroyers were completely wiped out by the Micronian vessels. He had to give credit to the Micronian in charge of those ships. Using ECM and hiding behind scrap heaps floating in space was a brilliant plan, different from the Zentraedi tactic of leaving explosives behind in an abandoned ship or having an automated defense system that could detect and destroy enemies. What surprised him more was the final shot of the lead ship that completely took out the destroyer. According to sensors, it was a ballistic weapon; a rail gun similar to that used on the SDF-1, but larger in size and caliber. He was impressed.

Until they began firing upon his fleet.

"My Lord, incoming rounds!"

"Hard to port!" he snapped, bracing himself against the command display on the bridge. The ship rumbled while it's gravitational propulsion systems worked with it's mass reaction engines to quickly accelerate the ship and move out of the path of the projectiles. "Prepare main battery! Target the enemy ship that is firing and destroy it!"

"Weapon charging, my Lord."

Grel looked up from his station. "Micronian destroyer is turning and falling back toward the Macross, Commander. It is moving at full speed." Khyron slammed his fist upon the projection table.

"Target the ship manually and fire!"

"Weapon charged, firing!"

The hull of the Rineunadou Lojmeuean gunship split it's bow vertically down the horizontal center-line, unlike the Meltraedi Rineunadou Lojmeuean that parted it's bow horizontally down the vertical centerline like the SDF-1. Particles of reflex energy began to build up, fluctuating rapidly between the two booms as the protoculture furnaces within the ship transfered power to the main cannon. Energy cascaded out of the booms and the energy erupted into a powerful beam of reflex energy, equal to the power of a 12 megaton thermonuclear explosion on the Earth's surface. On a vid-screen that Khyron watched with anticipation, a feed from the nearest destroyer in his fleet displayed the Micronian destroyer, the Jane Eyre, and the beam of energy fired from his ship that clearly missed it's mark. The human vessel was escaping.

"What is the bloody hell happened!" Khyron turned to Grel, snatching the man up by his uniform collar. "How could we have missed? We we're dead on target when we fired!"

"I-I don't know my Lord! I confirmed lock before the weapons chief fired the main cannon. I--" Jeraro decided to save his rear. It would not be wise to let his commander kill one of the most loyal subordinates besides himself.

"Commander Khyron, we missed because the Micronian ship changed course at the last possible moment and engaged ECM. While our fire control system can maintain a lock on any ship and track during the initial charge of the main battery, electronic counter-measures can disable the lock and prevent the system from tracking."

That was good enough for Khyron. "Your lucky that Jeraro is smarter than you, Grel. You owe him." He turned back to the projection table. "Have the fleet open fire on the Meltraedi ships and prepare the main cannon for firing once more."

Grel rubbed his neck. "But, sir, we're clearly out of range for precision firing."

"I do not care! Have gunner crews target manually! Now that the Micronians know that we are here, they will be prepared for any thing. And when you find Micronian trouble, those damn women will surely follow." He clenched his fist, again slamming it onto the table. He knew, deep inside himself, that he was once again being dealt another failure by the Micronians. Whomever it was commanding the Micronian destroyer squadron showed that they are willing to play dirty, just like he would. If he did not despise the Micronians so much, he would be willing to share a drink with the despicable little bastard in command.

"Captain Kravshera, message from Commander Breetai." began a Zentraedi bridge officer. "All Zentraedi units are ordered to fall back to previous positions and await further orders. All units are to begin reclamation procedures as followed in the orders of reclamation."

Khyron shook his head. "And so, it begins."

Jeraro looked surprised. "That old fool is actually going to defy Imperial Orders?" He looked at Khyron. "Captain?"

"That fool has truly gone completely mad." he growled, moving to sit down on his chair. "The main fleet will come when Commander-n-Chief Dolza hears of this." He moved into a thinking posture. "I'll have to plan carefully for the coming days."

He looked up at the vid-screen displaying the Macross and the Meltraedi fleet. "Execute the order of reclamation."

"What about the main cannon, my Lord? It is ready to fire." He waved off the weapons chief.

"I don't care. Fire at the Macross!" He was not in the mood to care for anything at the moment. Not even the destruction of the damned Micronian battle-fortress.

"Aye, my Lord. Targeting the battle-fortress using manual firing control."

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"-and we initiated electronic counter-measures and executed a second full burn maneuver to evade a hit from their main cannon," the blue haired Commander Misamura reported from the Jane Eyre, excitement in her voice. "We're now falling back to our previous location at the rear of the fleet to await new orders from Fleet Com."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Very well, Commander. Macross, out."

"I have a destroyer squadron and one of our gunships being deployed to intercept that Zentraedi squadron." An evil smirk formed on her face, one that betrayed the calm of her voice. "They will be annihilated before they have the chance to retreat."

"Delta Two to Marine-Lead and Maggot Two, you are cleared for landing," Commander Hayes instructed from her station, assisting Sammie by taking a load off of the Air Boss by handling all local aerospace traffic landing and launching from the two super carriers. It was harder for Lisa, having to perform double, somethings triple, duty assisting either Sammie with air-traffic control, Claudia with fire control or the Captain with command decisions, but there was no time to train anyone else. She managed, though. "Delta Two to Daedalus. Two Strike Eagles incoming for landing. Clear the deck and have ordinance units stand-by for re-armament."

"Morisato to Delta Two, copy that."

"This is strange," Azonia said.

"What is strange?" Sesshoumaru asked, not really caring. He had more pressing matters than something strange.

She continued despite his disinterest. "Even though Breetai is deploying all his resources against our fleet, the amount of vessels remaining in the rear is staggering."

Kim sounded interested. She liked mysteries. "What do you mean, ma'am?"

"The one thing we Meltran have in common with Zentran would be aggressiveness in naval engagements of this magnitude. When Meltran commit to a full scale assault against an enemy fleet, the number of vessels committed to rear support is small, but positioned in a defensive formation to provide adequate fire support while having it's own support vessels prepared to assist in case the enemy attacks from the flank or rear." She rubbed her chin, thinking about the enemy commander. "According to reports from our scout ships, there were many Zentraedi vessels positioned at the front that did not fire nor move to engage this fleet. In fact, some even moved away from the fighting to purposely join the rear."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "That is strange." He shook his head. "The enemy could be underestimating us, like always."

She shook her head at his words. "I do not think so, Micronian."

Vanessa spoke up. "Captain, the hostile squadron the Jane Eyre encountered is retreating." Her eyes widened. "I've got a huge reflex energy spike like the last time. We've got incoming!"

"Get the pin-point barrier up to shield us!" he shouted, rushing to her station.

"It's too late!"

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Daedalus**

"Your clear, ma'am. Touch down on lift three."

"Roger that."

The lone Strike Eagle and Super Valkyrie touched down on the deck of the Daedalus, the strike fighter on it's landing gear and the Valkyrie in guardian mode. As soon as their engines whined down and began to cool, both females disembarked, allowing the deck crews to secure their birds before they descended into the heart of the super-carrier. The Colonel gave Seloy Deparra a thumbs up before she watched the micronized Meltran drop below deck with her borrowed plane.

"Welcome home, ma'am," Captain Morisato greeted, using the communication system in his normal suit to converse with his superior while in a hostile vacuum. "We're having problems getting the ordinance up here on the deck. We'll have to drop you down and re-arm all the pylons and packs before you can head underway."

"What's the problem, then?"

He shook his head. "We took some hits from Zentraedi guns and there are a lot of debris blocking the way. Two fighters were taken out of action because of that, but no lives were lost in all the chaos." He snickered. "We got a bunch of crying baby's, though."

"Well, get it all cleared up. We need efficiency at this point in the battle. If we can't get our birds armed, we might as well start throwing spit wads at the enemy. Have your people get on it."

The short Marine knelt down in front of the Colonel, opening a panel to activate the lift. Marine-Lead began to descend. "We're working as best as we can, ma'am. It's a big mess down there. Oh, and you're missing your ride."

**_KEIICHI!_**

_That voice! _That was Belldandy's voice that he heard in his head. She sounded panicked and frightened, as if something was going to happen. Something was going to happen to him at any moment and the results of what happened could effect those around him. In a moment of quick thinking and desperation, he suddenly lunged forward at Colonel Kusanagi, shoving the woman over the edge into the shaft of the lift. He ignored her cry of protests as she slowly floated downward to land on the moving deck. Swallowing the fear in his throat, he leaped after his superior, knowing he will definitely make it past the deck hatch before they close and pressurize the lift.

And that is when it happened. As Keiichi jumped after her, a blinding light filled the gap of the hatch he passed through, turning his small form into a dark silhouette. She had locked onto his eyes and saw the shock, the pain that told her that something was incredibly wrong. For a split second, he looked like a man leaping for his life, his eyes widened in fear and his mouth formed into a silent scream. For a split second, he looked normal. When that split second was over, when the hatch finally closed and the lift was bathed in flashing red strobes and the sounds of klaxon's blaring, when gravity finally returned, he suddenly dropped down to the deck. Ayame was there to catch him, though, but when she finally got a good look what happened to him, she nearly puked in her helmet.

"Keiichi! Keiichi Morisato!" Air filled the chamber and she nearly ripped of her helmet in the process of removing it. "MORISATO!"

The light that shone behind Keiichi was none other than a beam fired from Khyron's reflex cannon. While powerful enough to destroy the SDF-1 in a single blow, the shot was off due to poor targeting, destroying everything in front of the Macross instead of the vessel itself. Unfortunately for Keiichi, the beam passed right over the deck of the Daedalus, literally melting some of the deck plating and permanently sealing many of the hatches. The radiation and heat he was exposed to roasted him from the outside in. The UN Spacy issue normal suit was designed withstand long distance solar radiation from the Sun, but it was never designed to protect from and withstand the power of a thermonuclear reflex weapon.

While the radiation did not effect him, the extreme heat generated by the beam melted away the back of his suit and helmet, literally turned his skin into a black boiling mass of flesh. The putrid smell soon filled the air, literally making the senior Marine choke and cough, dry heaving when her stomach began to twist and turn. The only sign that told her he was alive were the twitching of his fingers and the fog of his breath that filled what remained of his helmet.

"MORISATO! TALK TO ME! MORISATO!" The lift soon dropped down into the lower deck. The sounds of chaos filled her ears as maintenance crews began clearing debris and red-vest ordinance crews loaded Strike Eagles preparing to launch from the bow of the Daedalus. Her screams for help over-powered all other sounds on deck. "MORISATO! STAY WITH ME DAMN IT! CORPSMAN, CORPSMAN! MAN DOWN! CORPSMAN!"

"Holy shit, the chief's been hit! Corpsman up!" someone shouted.

Ayame frantically moved up to his head, gently prying off his helmet before the lift made it's stop on the deck. His face was blackened like the rest of his body, the burns going around his neck and along his cheeks, though they looked more like second or third degree burns than the boiled mass that was his back and legs. She took of her gloves, cupped his face and leaned down to talk to him. "Keiichi, can you hear me? Keiichi? Talk to me, brother. Talk to me man."

"C..olonel..." she barely heard him. "i... c-can... hack i..t..."

"Oh my God..." a young female corpsman gasped as she arrived on scene. She cleared her mind and shook the shock from her system. "Everyone clear the area! Get me the stretcher!"

Major Tendo arrived right after her. She took a glance at Keiichi before, held her breath before turning away. She started shouting. "Get back! Everyone clear out and get back to your stations! We have a war to fight and we won't win is were standing around playing grab ass! Move it! Move it!" She couldn't help but shudder, a cold feeling running up her spine.

The Corpsman looked at the Colonel while her assistant gunner deployed a stretcher. "Ma'am, we have to get him to sick bay, stat. We have to keep him on his front, so grabs his legs and help me get him on the stretcher."

"Aye-aye." She nodded.

"Ready... one, two and--!"

They lifted, but something horrible went wrong. Ayame grabbed his legs securely at his calves as they lifted. Involuntarily, her grip slipped on his boiled skin and she stared in complete shock when his skin fell of his body all the down until she was directly holding his bones! The sounds of an agonizing scream came from Keiichi's lips, further putting the battle hardened Marine into shock and stopping all activity on the deck. Ayame set Keiichi's screaming and sobbing form on the stretcher before she fell to her knees and stared at her flesh caked covered hands.

"...ayame..."

The Corpsman and her assistant paused when Keiichi spoke, calling the Colonel. Hearing her name, she crawled up to Morisato's head to listen to him. "K-keiichi?"

"...tell... bell that.. I-I.. I l..ove...er..."

"No, you'll tell her, Keiichi. I can't do that. You have to..." She paused. "Keiichi? Can you hear me?" She leaned in closer, feeling his neck for a pulse. "Keiichi? Don't play with me damn it. Keiichi? Keiichi! Don't fucking die on me, Marine! I didn't give you an order to die! Damn it, Morisato! Oh God, don't... die... no.."

For the first time in a very long time, Ayame Kusanagi broke down into tears, the world around her turning into one filled with the unwanted feeling of loss and sorrow.

-----

A mini-missile destroyed a battle pod.

A short burst of hyper-velocity flechette penetrators forced a Gnerl tri-thruster fighter to crash into floating debris.

Two shots to the chest and a follow-up head shot eliminated a Zentraedi power armor threat.

The VF/A-3E cut it's engines, thruster ports flipping it end over end as it fired off a swarm of HMM-02 Starburst missiles from wing mounted UMM-7 containers and it's FAST-packs. Thermonuclear mass reaction engines igniting once more, it rocketed forward blazing past a group of exploding battle pods and fighters on a direct course toward an incoming Zentraedi battle cruiser. Two more VF/A-3E's joined up with it, all three with the Red Devil insignia on the port side of each fighter's cockpit section.

"Devil-Two, I've got tone - Fox-Niner!"

"Devil-Four, two singing fat ladies for the Zents; Fox-Niner!"

Four RMS-1 anti-ship nuclear missile launched from the armed pylons of both fighters, accelerating up to a delta-v of 15 kps, Mach 44. Anti-aircraft artillery from the Zentraedi vessel opened up on the tiny missiles, one being shot down before it's warhead could be armed. Just seconds after the first missile was shot down, the remaining three spread out along the vessel's hull to vector toward designated kill zones. Seconds before they impacted, their 120 kiloton warheads armed and exploded, engulfing the Zentraedi battle cruiser with the power of three miniature suns.

"Devil-Two, Devil-Lead. Good job Wolff, Devil-Four. Break off and let's have a little more fun with these these bastards!" Max, Devil Lead, said with a snarl. His anger was fueled by the fact that the enemy just had to ruin his wedding day. Anger was the key to failure, something he learned from his father and mother before they passed on, and a lessen he learned from the Dixon family, especially his good pal Ben. But for once, using his anger to extract revenge upon the enemy was providing some satisfactory feelings within him.

And they did attack on his wedding day.

"Devil-Two, Devil-Four. Is he normally like this?" Devil-Four asked, a rookie pilot that stuck to Major Wolff's wing like white on rice.

"Kid," Wolff began, shaking his head. He watched Max for a moment as he made short work out of a pair of Zentraedi armor and a recon-type. "Wouldn't you be pissed if someone decided to crash your wedding?"

"Point taken, sir... WATCH OUT!"

Wolff saw the missiles coming, but he could not react fast enough to do anything about it. For a brief second, he saw his whole life flash before his eyes and knew that the end was coming. Only, it never came. Several burst from a GU-12 gun pod cut through the empty vacuum, intercepting the missiles before their following explosions could deal any major damage to his fighter. Out of nowhere, a single VF/A-3F rocketed into the scene and began to dance the dance of death with Captain Sterling. Between the two of them, battle pods and fighters were being eliminated quickly from precision shooting and swarms of mini-missile from their containers and FAST-packs. Battle pods, tri-thrusters and power armor were no match for the nimble pair. Their seemingly random maneuvers and precision in striking the enemy reminded him of a ballet, a dance of death that no single pilot could accomplish.

"Who the hell is in that bird?" Devil Four inquired.

"Unidentified Strike Eagle, Devil-Lead. Thanks for the assist devil dog! But who are you? Identify yourself." The voice gave all three Red Devil's a slight pause.

Miriya wore a smirk on her face as she appeared on the Marine's HUD monitors. "Devil-Lead, Maggot-One. Greetings my beloved husband." In the background behind her, Private Fason cheekily waved at his fellow Marines. "It is an honor to do combat with these vile Zentran at your side. But, not as much as it is an honor to be your wife."

"Maggot-One, Devil-Two. This is Major John Wolff. You saved my ass, pretty lady. I owe you one." He pulled his fighter close to her own, giving her a thumbs up from his cockpit. "Devil-Lead, I'm taking Four and breaking off to fill in the gaps. Maggot-One will take place as your wing. Devil Two, out."

"Maggot-One, Roger."

"Devil-Lead, Roger. Take care of yourself, Major." Max switched over to Miriya. "I thought the boss lady was going to rip you a new one, but I'm glad she didn't. Some wedding this turned out to be."

Miriya replied while she engaged in a quick skirmish with a pair of Zentraedi power armor, seemingly in effected by the maneuvers she was performing. "I am enjoyed that Micronian custom, my husband. Do not feel sour because these despicable male slime, I mean... Zentraedi have attacked during our day of union. I am rather enjoying their little interruption. Now, I cannot wait for the final phase of this ceremony."

"Final phase?" He pickled a pair of Stiletto's, nailing a recon type ship right on it's engine ports. "What are you talking about?"

"Lieutenant Young and Leeds mentioned something about a honeymoon. Whatever that was."

Max couldn't help but blush.

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"The enemy is pulling their forces back," said Vanessa, a surprised look on her bespectacled face. "They're retreating, sir!"

"Confirmed. All squadron leaders reporting that Zentraedi forces are bugging out. I repeat, they are bugging out." Sammie added.

Azonia had a smug look in her eyes. "That is excellent! Those villainous males run after their little scheme to flank this fleet has failed." She crossed her arms, chuckling to herself. "Look at the cowards that they really are. They all deserve to die. Lieutenant Reinhart; Order the fleet to follow and finish what they have started. Let no Zentraedi live!"

The purple-haired communications officer blinked, not known if she should follow the orders or not. "Sir?" She looked toward the Captain for the answer.

"Belay that order, Mrs Reinhart." His ice cold tone was calm, giving contrast to the expression of contemplation etched on his visage. The bells and whistles in his head were working a mile a minute to understand the situation. _Why did they pull back? Once again they had the advantage._ Azonia did not share his concern.

"You insolsent... man! If it were not for our alliance, I would crush you with my bare hands!" Sesshoumaru brushed her off. "Do not ignore me, male!"

"Anger is clouding your judgment, Ms Laplamis. Such an order cannot be given without risking the destruction of your fleet and the deaths of thousands of civilians on my own float. Committing to the chase would be the wise decision, that I do admit. But, the more important question would be - why did they retreat when they had the numerical advantage? Why keep the majority of their forces in the rear echelon of their fleet and not commit to a full scale attack?" He shook his head. "Ms. Laplamis, I understand your anger toward the Zentraedi, and your peoples thirst for combat. But, I will not allow you to jeopardize this vessel, my crew or your own just for the sake of vengeance."

He looked her dead center in the eyes. "We have an old saying on Earth - vengeance is a dish best served cold, but prepare for the bitterness of it's taste for that is it's reality." He sighed. "We will win this war, Commander. Whether it is the destruction of their fleet in one fell swoop or through other means. As long as we cooperate, our people will come out on top."

"You are too optimistic, Micronian." Azonia sighed, also. "Fine, then."

"Valkyrie and Eagle squadrons are performing final sweep and clear of allied aerospace. Sir, several commanders are reporting in that our friends are being more cooperative." Sammie reported. "Fighter recall will being in ten minutes."

"Carry on, Sammie."

Kim spoke up. "Captain, damage report coming in from the Daedalus and starboard section. They suffered heavy damage to the upper deck and lifts along with damage to the hull, though integrity is holding. Maintenance crews are still working on debris clean up. There are also reports of many injuries ranging from light to serious. One KIA, and---" She paused, bitting her lip.

"And, Ms. Young?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Sir.. umm... Colonel Kusanagi is in sick bay."

"Lisa, you have the Con!" And with those words, he was gone. Disappearing through the hatch faster than anyone realized.

Lisa approached Kim. "Did they report what was wrong with her?"

"Not entirely, ma'am. It had something to do with the reflex energy attack and the individual that was killed during the attack. They did not go into detail, except saying that she was taken to the sick bay." Lisa crossed her arms, a look of worry forming in her eyes.

"I can only hope that nothing serious is wrong with that woman." She sighed, staring at the Captain's chair. "All I know is this; if she dies, we not only lose her, but the Captain as well."

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Daedalus Medical Bay**

He arrived as fast as he possibly could for someone such as him, blowing past the doors on his way into the medical facility. His sudden arrival startled many in-patients, hospital corpsman's and civilians alike, though he did not care. He ignored the nurses that questioned if he need assistance, pushing them aside and out of his way as he marched further into the facility. Their questions mattered not to Sesshoumaru, for his mind was occupied with personal matters, all of which took precedent over anything else - even duty. He allowed his nose to guide him, following the scent that was permanently etched in his mind. The scent he followed brought a sad, yet angered frown upon his normal cold and calculating continence, not because of it's familiarity, but due to the scent that it was heavily mixed with.

Death.

That alone made him double his pace to find the source of that scent, the source of everything that made his long-lived life worth living until the very end. Without her, he was nothing. Without her, life was not worth living. She was, no, **is** the only reason to why he even exists to this very day. It was because of her that gave him a meaning to a life full of bitterness, pain and the constant tragedy of death and loss of loved ones.

The strength of the lingering scent increased as he entered a long, dimly lit hallway. His eyes were greeted to the sight of several Marines in dirty, oil stained utility uniforms loitering outside of a patients room. A few others were stained with blood, ghostly looks in their eyes as if they have seen too much death in such a short amount of time. As he was drawn closer, his steps grew silent, his heart beat quickening with each step. He walked past the Marines stationed outside the door, barely noticed by any of them, and made his way inside, swallowing the nervous feeling he felt build inside him.

The first thing that greeted him was a metal gurney, a thick white sheet covering a body that was clearly outlined under the sheet. It was unmistakable that the body was male, settling the trepidation that pained his heart ever since he was informed by LT Young. The smell of death surrounded the body along with the smell of burnt flesh and boiled blood that cauterized, though the latter can from two sources. Taking his eyes off of the gurney, his eyes passed over the familiar form of Nabiki Tendo and Seloy Deparra, settling onto Urd, his mother-in-law. Finally, his eyes moved down to where she sat, his eyes taking in the sight of his beloved wife sleeping comfortably on the small couch with her head rested in her mother's lap. His nose picked up the saline smell and his eyes saw the dried streaks caused by shed tears. He and Urd locked eyes briefly, exchanging unsaid words, then he knelt in front of the Goddess, his hand gently stroking the soft, tanned skin of his beloveds face.

"What happened?" It was barely a whisper. A question that did not need to be answered, one only spoken out of curiosity and worry for their loved one.

"The Colonel was still top-side when the enemy fired that weapon, Sir," Nabiki decided to fill him in on what happened. No one else knew the details more than her. She saw it all on the video monitors inside the lift. "If it wasn't for Morisato pushing her into the lift shaft, well..."

He looked surprised, glancing back at the gurney. "Morisato?"

Urd spoke up, a deep sadness lingering in her voice. "Keiichi saved my child... at the risk of his own." She wiped away the tears that poured from her eyes. Tears she thought she had finished shedding. "He was always like that, Keiichi, that is. Always helping others, even when he is the one that needs the help. Sacrificing everything that he has as long as those that he care for fairs well. Helping people was something that Keiichi enjoyed more than life itself, and he once told me that, if he could use his knowledge and talent to save peoples lives, he could die a happy man." Again, she wiped a fresh pool of tears from her eyes. "Keiichi... you silly boy.."

"Sesshou'.."

The silver-haired man looked down, his golden orbs captured in a tear-filled pair of jade jewels. He said nothing, pulling the trembling woman into his arms and embracing her tightly, allowing her to sob into his chest freely. He was ecstatic that his wife was alive, but was there a cost that had to be paid? Keiichi Morisato and Ayame were close friends off duty, mostly because of her liking to Belldandy and the fact that Urd was her mother, though speculation that she hated her mother could be proved as false, considering who she found for comfort earlier. He looked up at Urd, a serious expression in his eyes. He hated to see his wife in such a state.

She knew what he was thinking. Personally, she wanted him to do it. If not for her child's sake, then for the sake of her sister. While she could do it herself, there were more restrictions placed around her and more importantly, there were rules that had to be followed.

"There is only one person that exist in this part of God's universe that can bring him back, Lord Sesshoumaru." She glanced at Nabiki and Seloy, seeing that they were listening. Eventually, Nabiki Tendo would learn the truth of their Captain and her daughter, sooner or later. "Every living being that exist eventually dies at a certain point in time, though only the Father knows when and where they die. Death whether caused by old age or by unnatural means - death is still death. In the recorded history since Father implemented the Yggdrasil System, only one relic had the true power to defy death's hand."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Tenseiga."

While Seloy did not understand what they were saying, only small words or phrases, Nabiki was paying rapt attention. _What in the world? Ayame's mom is talking like she knows God and the Captain is going along with it? What the hell? This is some weirder shit than what Ranma brought home sometimes._

"The Healing Sword created from the fang of your Father, Lord Inutaishou. A sword that can heal one hundred lives in a single stroke. If you wish, Lord Sesshoumaru, you can bring back Keiichi from the land of the dead. Return him to the world of the living before he is taken to the ferry man." Her words were seductive, enticing him to use his family heirloom to save the life of a man that is already dead. But her next words, a question that was also a warning, made his only decision, his final one. "Are you willing to bear witness to his death a second time?"

"No." he said firmly, with finality in his voice.

Urd reached forward, gently stroking her daughter's back. "And so, the decision is made. Do not mourn too long, my beautiful child. Keiichi was like a little brother to me, also, and I will miss him just as much as you." She sighed, glancing at the door as the sounds of boots and shoes running down the hall became louder. "Only..."

"Keiichi!"

"KEI!"

Urd could not help it. She let out another sad sigh. "Skuld... Belldandy..."

"Kei! Oh no...!" Skuld cried. The youngest of the three sisters was the first one to the gurney, touching and feeling the covered body if only to confirm that Keiichi was truly dead. With wide, watering eyes, she sank to her knees, her lab coat pooling around her while she sobbed. "Keiichi.."

It was the middle sister that had the strangest reaction to the sight of the covered body. She stood rigid, one fist clench over her heart while he other toyed with the many ear ornaments dangling off her left ear. Her eyes were steel, heat-treated and hardened into a determined gaze that spoke clearly to the world that whatever she was about to do, would happen. And her determination increased when she took a single step forward, her hand snapping off her ear ornaments and her hands moving together to touch the body of her dead lover. Urd's eyes widened.

"Belldandy! NO! That is forbidden even to you! Father will NEVER forgive you if you return him into this world. Don't be stupid!" She snapped. "Skuld, come here, quickly!"

The door to the room shut and sealed. Then a bright burst of light flooded the room, temporarily blinded everyone, followed by the sudden rush of energy. Nabiki was one of the first to recover, her body shivering at the sudden power increase within the room. Her eyes widened at the sight of Belldandy, not believing what she was seeing. The tall brunette in the conservative formal dress suddenly changed into a beautiful woman in white. It was not the change of clothes that stunned her, but the fact said woman was hovering off the floor by a full foot in height and had what appeared to be an angel coming out of her back!

"Can someone please explain what the fuck is going on!" She shouted, shielding her eyes from the bright light that came from the transformed woman's hands.

Seloy Deparra was more stupefied than shocked. _That... movie was not a farce! The Micronian's do possess extraordinary powers! This proves it!_ She knew she had to inform Lady Azonia right away, but leaving at this very moment was not an option. She tried to listen when the powerful woman spoke.

"Forbidden or not, to be forgiven or not. What happens to me does not matter as long as he lives."

It was short and to the point. It was the truth. Keiichi was her first love when they discovered each other years ago at a Shinto Temple years before the World War broke out, when the two of them were children. Even when she was forced to erase his memory, the love she felt for that boy never left. They had met once again, also before the World War, when he had attended college at the old Nekomi Technical school. It was his wish that she stay with him forever, sealing the fate that their two souls would remain together no matter - Soul-mates. And now, years after the terrible destruction humanity placed upon itself, years after the arrival of the alien vessel they now lived on, she lost him. And now, for him to live, she would sacrifice her freedom and her own existence.

**_SLAP!_**

The blinding light fade as Ayame brought her hand down to her side. Belldandy, shocked at being struck, let alone by her own niece, could only stare at the lady that could pass as Urd's twin sister. The heavy rise and fall of the Colonel's bosom and the furious look in her eyes made a perfect match for the teeth-clenching snarl that marred a face that once brought happiness to the Goddess' eyes. Ayame's mind was in a whirlwind of chaos. Thoughts traversed freely in and out of her mind, millions of times faster than even the most powerful of super computers built by mankind. Her emotions were in a jumble; part of her regretting that she struck her blood relative, the other side feeling satisfaction at stopping what she assumed she was about to attempt, and the final, most important part, her heart, furious that she even dared attempted her hocus-pocus in front of her!

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" she snarled, literally scaring Belldandy and her youngest sister by her tone. But, Belldandy put up a front, her normal serene visage turning into hardened alloy steel like her niece. "Don't you DARE use that hocus-pocus bullshit on him! I won't allow you to defile the dead in his place of honor, let alone a Marine!"

She snapped right back at Ayame, her voice rising uncharacteristically. "How dare YOU stop me from bringing my Keiichi back to the world of the living! Do you not care at all about those under your command? Especially someone that saved your life, from what I heard. You and I both know that Keiichi deserves to live after what he has done, what he has accomplished. He still has more to do in life... I... he..." She paused. "You KNOW you want him living and breathing. I do to. I want him to live!"

Urd shook her head. "Bell..." _Your words are filled with selfish desires. Yes, my child wished Keiichi to live once again. So do I. But, she, unlike myself when I was her age, knows the difference between right and wrong._

"You selfish little...!" The echoing crack of a back-hand bounced off of Bell's cheek, again catching her off guard. "You think I don't care about my people? That I don't give a damn if they die or not? Keiichi is just another KIA (Killed in Action) to long list of hundreds of Marines, thousands of other men and women that paid the ultimate sacrifice to defending the planet Earth. Tell me, you stuck up Goddess bitch - which one on that list should I care for more than the rest? Tell me!"

"..." She was speechless.

"I said TELL ME!"

"_What in the blood hell is going on here?_" Seloy said out loud, not really to anyone in particular. Getting an answer from someone other than Lady Kusanagi was a shock to her system.

"_You will know when the time is right, Meltran._" Urd replied in fluent Meltraedi dialect. Lieutenant Deparra stared at her.

Ayame continued, her voice cold as the deck they stood on. "Keiichi was my friend and I cried when he died in my arms. But he is also a Marine, a soldier that knew the risk when he first earned that title. He paid the ultimate sacrifice, his own life, in the line of duty saving my ass. He will be remembered as long as I live." She sighed, turning toward Morisato's body to pull back the covers. She placed a hand over what remained of the normal suit that he wore. "Please, do not dishonor him or discredit his actions by returning him to the living. I've seen many of my people die and I could not live knowing that someone could die a second time in their life." She pulled the cover back over the body.

She turned toward the door. "Major Tendo, Lieutenant Deparra," she motioned them to follow. "Move out, we still have work to be done. Captain, I'll be in the flight hangar if you need me."

"_Seloy Deparra,_" Urd called out to the lovely looking Meltraedi, making her pause once more. "_Speak of what you saw to no one but your Commander. I will know if you have told anyone else._" Lightning flashed within her eyes, scaring the woman out of the door. Sesshoumaru snickered at the exchange, even if he did not understand a damn word they said.

"Belldandy," began the effeminate ship master. "Keiichi Morisato's life may be extinguished in this plane of existence, but his soul will most likely find itself in the after-life. Your contract with Captain Morisato has been null and void upon his death, you have no more obligation to exists on this plane."

Urd nodded in agreement. "He is right, little sister. You should go now. Keiichi is waiting for you."

Bell's eyes lit up! "Oh my! I---" She bowed deeply to her two sister and the Captain. "I'm sorry for causing this trouble. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me. When I felt Keiichi's life force suddenly vanish, I... I..." She could not find the words to describe how she felt. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I could not control myself. I believe that bringing him back to the living world will make everyone happy - make me happy." She casted her eyes toward the ground, shame filling her very being. "I was being selfish and inconsiderate of other's feelings. I am ashamed of my actions and..." Bell bowed once more. "Please, I beg your forgiveness."

"Belldandy..."

"Go, Goddess," Sesshoumaru said, turning to look out of a window were Marine Armored units were returning for repairs. "Go with our blessing and forgiveness."

She watched her sister disappear in a flash of holy light, returning to their original home. "Father will most likely punish her," Urd said, stretch out on the small couch. The Dog Demon ignored her sexy pose, knowing she was teasing him. "She committed a sin by defying his rule, almost as iniquitous as defying his direct commands."

"I miss her already!" Skuld cried, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at seeing the adolescent Robotech researcher. "I thought your reason for saying her was because of her?"

She shook her head. "I promised Doctor Lang I would stay on the research team. Goddess do not break promises, Demon." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Do that again and I will have your hide, Goddess Bitch." He glanced at Urd. "Well, _mother_, I will leave you two to your business." His eyes moved to Keiichi's body, then back to the pair of sisters. "My condolences for your loss. Good day."

Skuld crawled into her sister's arms, their bitter rivalry forgotten on this sad day. They hugged each other tightly, finding comfort in one another. "Will you miss him?" Skuld asked.

"More than you ever know, squirt. More than you know."

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - UN Spacy HQ Parade Grounds**

"Officer on deck!" Sergeant Major Kuonji called out, snapping to attention.

Upon the command, the men and women of the 1st Armored Tactical Assault Division quickly brought themselves to the position of attention as their the Colonel, Major Tendo and the rest of the command staff stepped onto the small stage in front of the hundreds of Marines. They were all in division formation, separated by battalions, then sub-divided by company and/or squadrons. At the head of the formation directly in front of the stage stood a group of ten individuals, two of them being Miriya Parino-Sterling and Seloy Deparra. The group, the make-shift squadron of micronized Meltran and a single Zentraedi, along with five other Meltran, were dressed in the standard UNMC digital combat utility uniform, while the Marines behind them were in Class A service uniforms. Off to the side observing the division formation, Azonia Laplamis could not help but feel curious. She kept silent and watched.

"At ease, Marines," Ayame ordered, stepping up to head of the stage. She cleared her throat a little.

"What makes one a Marine? Is it the uniform? The training? The hardships one must strive to over come? Courage in the face of great danger? Unquestionable leadership? Commitment? Honor? The answer is an easy one for those whom have already completed the journey, but is something extremely difficult to explain in words alone to those that do not truly understand. Marines are born, as many of you should know, though the demanding hardships brought down on them during recruit training, testing them both mentally and physically. The most humbling experience many of you ever had in your entire life... especially if you had me as your DI back on the 'Island."

Several Marines chuckled. There were only two others, besides Snowball and Joker that had the Colonel, then Gunnery Sergeant Kusanagi, as their recruit training drill instructor.

"This past battle a few days ago has opened my eyes and questioned the process of how one becomes a Marine for the first and only time. We lost many brothers and sisters out there in the unforgiving vastness of space against an enemy we have managed to defeat time after time and again, despite numbers and their advanced technology. We lost many, but in the long run, we have also gained a few. In the last battle, many of you fought along side, defended, or even got your ass saved by these individuals, despite a language barrier that we humans have had trouble dealing with on our own for generations. These ten looked passed the differences of race, of gender, origin, and fearlessly trekked into battle, willing to die as long as those who fought along side them lived another day."

"The United Earth Government representatives, after reviewing the reports and recommendations by unit commanders, have voted in favor of issuing citations of the Legion of Merit for these individuals. However, I personally feel that these individuals deserve, no, earned a much greater honor. Sergeant Major."

Ukyou stood rigid in her position. "Group, ATTEN-SHUN!" As one, the division snapped into position, mimicking the chestnut-haired veteran. "Maggot squad, fall in!"

The ten humanoid aliens broke off from the front of the formation, forming a new column several feet in front of the stage. The Colonel and Major Tendo, along with two aides, moved from the stage to stand in front of the group, Ayame directly in their vision with Tendo and the aides in front of them, but off to the side. Ayame continued to speak.

"Today you are not longer maggots, no long Meltraedi or Zentraedi. Today you are Marines!" she stated, her eyes moving back and forth across the row of ten. "You are now part of a Brotherhood. From now on, until the day you die, wherever you are, every Marine is your brother, your sister. All of you will participate in the upcoming battles. Some of you might not come back. But always remember this: Marines die, that's what we are here for! But the Marine Corps lives forever. And that means you will live forever!"

Miriya was the first for Ayame to approach. Standing at arms distance from the green haired Meltran, she stared her right in the eyes, searching deep within her soul for that connection that she knew she had with the former Quadrano Leader. Without words, she took Miriya's hand, opening her own to receive a golden eagle, globe and anchor insignia from Nabiki, the icon of the UN Marine Corps. In one smooth motion, she placed the insignia in Miriya's hands, closing her fist around it and tightening it with her own. In most cases, she would shake the other hand of the recipient, but Miriya, to her, was a special case.

The former Quadrano earned her respect and trust.

"Welcome aboard, Marine."

A simple acknowledgment to most, but to Miriya, it was something more. Even as she kept eyes locked with Ayame Kusanagi, she felt a type of... connection that she could not explain. Kindred spirits, if one could call it that. A different set of emotions compared to her short time with Maximillian. Though, even with her limited knowledge of human emotion, she knew that it was not true love that she felt for Ayame Kusanagi, but a type of love one could only feel for a friend or comrade. Even more prominent was the sweltering of pride she felt when her one-time enemy called her a Marine.

It brought tears to her eyes.

* * *

End of Chapter 31

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Some of you must be wondering if I'm on crack adding Oh My Goddess stuff in this story? Some of you might be wondering if I'm Shouji Kawamori or something. Well, it worked for him so I guess it might work for me. The main reason I added all that stuff throughout the story is to built future situations on this information. Basically, what certain cast members experience during these scenes is gain true knowledge that there is more out there than what is presented. That there are things out there that not even highly advanced civilizations, like the Robotech Masters, know about.

Anyway, another chapter done and what an exciting one to write. I feel that my most favorite scene is the battle between the UN Spacy destroyers and a few of Khyron's destroyers from his fleet. I feel I did down play Khyron and his fleet a little in this chapter, but I had to do something. The idea I got for the MAC Gun, which is something from Halo (Xbox), was based off of the rail guns on the SDF-1's shoulder sections (those antenna things). Since this is an ALT universe, surely they would of researched into better rail gun tech.

This chapter also shows that even alliances are not true alliances. There are always those that do not wish it. Like in last chapter and continuing in this one, a very small percentage of Meltraedi are not satisfied by allying with the Micronians.

If you have questions, I might have the answers. As a question in a review (Make sure you log on to the website!) and I will try to answer as best as I can.

Next is Chapter 32: Send and Receive


	33. Chapter 32: Send and Receive

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

-----

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 32: Send and Receive

* * *

"You know, I never seen a pilot work on their own bird before." 

"Nope."

"I know we should be helping her, but she's doing a pretty good job."

"Yep."

"You feeling hungry?" A grunt of acknowledgment replied. "Let's shove off and scrounge up some chow."

The two Marines departed early from their duty stations, leaving Miriya to work on her Strike Eagle on her own. It was nearly the same model she used during her trail battle, only the cockpit and forward section was exchanged for a single-seat 'E' model to replace the dual-seat 'F' model. On the starboard side of her fighter, directly under her cockpit, her name 'CAPT MIRIYA STERLING' was stenciled in, her pay grade reflecting her previous rank as a Senior Lieutenant and Quadrano Battalion commander during her career in the Meltraedi Special Forces. The port side, also under cockpit, displayed the stencil 'SVMFA-232' and the white and red outlined shield with moniker of the Red Devils.

Ironically, Miriya was attached to her husband's fighter squadron and immediately placed in second in command by order of LT. Colonel Steven Hiller, Daedalus CAG. She did not mind at all, feeling... blessed that she had the opportunity to not only live her life with her beloved mate, but fight battles together as lead and wingman. Even though Major Johnathan Wolff was transfered out to take command of the Vikings, she felt as if she was stepping over those that had seniority and deserved the position more than her. Fortunately for Miriya, her new subordinates welcomed her with open arms, giving her a sense of camaraderie she never experienced as Quadrano Leader. It was also exciting to be in a unit that coincidentally used the nickname of her infamous red Quaedluun-Rau, Red Devil.

She wiped a bead of sweat off her brow, a breath of air escaping her lungs while she sat under her assigned fighter to take a short break in maintenance duties. Working on her own machine was a common occurrence in Miriya's life. During her long career as Quadrano Leader, she had lost many Quaedluun-Rau tactical power armor in her pursuit toward her ultimate goal of being the undisputed Ace among aces to her fellow Meltran sisters and the filthy Zentran males. Lost, meaning she had purposely toyed with her opponents, allowing them to score critical, or even near fatal blows to her mecha to give them a sporting chance before ultimately defeating, or in the case of Zentran opponents, killing them. The majority of her irreparable mecha came during missions against the Invid swarm where she, like her challenges against her opponents, were toyed with until she became bored or her mecha was sufficiently damaged. Azonia had quickly put a stop to her little game, threatening her with an ultimatum that if she lost one more Quaedluun-Rau, she would never received another. Because of that statement hanging over her head, Miriya was force to learn how to repair her own armor, ultimately learning everything there was about her Red Devil, improving it as she went along.

That habit followed her to the Marines, where she found a greater sense of responsibility to keep her own plane in tip-top condition. She had learned machinery during her time as a spy, constructing VF-1 Valkyries at the automated factory. Her knowledge gained from Valkyrie mechanics translated easily to Strike Eagles. The only difference between the two were transformation sequences, fusion engine core and turbines, sections for GU-12 magazine storage and armor. Currently, she was working on over-tuning the FF-2010J fusion engines to the maximum, wishing to match Lady Kusanagi's modified plane, Marine Lead.

One day, she would like a rematch against her... rival.

A loud announcement over the PA system forced Miriya to pause.

**ATTENTION ALL HANDS! ENEMY WARSHIPS ON APPROACH VECTOR! ALL HANDS REPORT TO COMBAT STATIONS, I REPEAT, ALL HANDS REPORT TO COMBAT STATIONS! THIS IS A LEVEL TWO YELLOW ALERT! ALL HANDS REPORT TO COMBAT STATIONS, OVER.**

"Ma'am?" Miriya looked up at the two mechanics that departed earlier. "You should report to the briefing room. We'll finish up from here."

"Thank you, Chief." She nodded to the two men before leaving.

The other technician call over the plane captain. "Look at this mod she used for the reactant injection system for the turbine. At least a three percent increase in overall power..."

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Captain's Radio Room**

"Captain, incoming transmission from United Earth Defense HQ on GOLD channel."

"Put it though, Lieutenant Reinhart."

A vid-screen appeared before Sesshoumaru, his eyes being greeted by the image of Admiral Donald Hayes, United Earth Defense Forces Supreme Commander. The ship master was not surprised to receive such an impromptu call from his direct superior officer, he had been in fact waiting for such an occasion to question the Admiral on the status of the Macross' banishment laid down by the United Nations and United Earth Forces Supreme Command. If there was any give from the brass, any possibility, no matter how small it may be, that the Macross could return to Earth and expedite it's civilian population, Sesshoumaru would gladly take it.

"Admiral Hayes, a pleasure," he said in greeting. "How can this one help you?"

"It is good to see you, also, Captain Kusanagi. How is Lisa doing?"

"Commander Hayes is stressed from the amount of paperwork she has to deal with, although, you should know how that feels. Besides that, she is doing well, considering the new situation our side is facing."

Donald's face became a little serious, although his eyes held a look of curiosity. "Situation indeed. I read the reports from Representative Clinton and the treaty signed by the female alien sect of the enemy. The political wing of the UN are flabbergasted. How the hell did you convince them to side with us?"

"The Meltraedi? Bringing the Amazons to our side cannot be credited to us alone. As stated in my last report, we are the middle-man in a gender war of an alien species that is nearly genetically identical to mankind. They turned to us for support despite the fact that our tiny naval squadron is a flea compared to their own forces." A sigh escaped his lips, a hand idly brushing the long mane of silver-white hair away from his face. "The credit should be given to the Marines and the Colonel, Sir. Above all, the Meltraedi recognize and acknowledge strength, especially when said strength is controlled by a passionate **female** leadership like Ayame Kusanagi, Sir. If not for the Marines, their sense of honor and leadership and their sheer will to fight, I believe we would never of stood a chance of winning the majority battles that we have won."

In truth, he did not know how they would of faired against the Zentraedi, with or without the Corps. He could only make that assumption due to the success the Marine Division has had since the beginning of the war.

"Is there any word on possible peace negotiations?" He finally asked. The look on Donald's face told him everything. "I see."

"I tried everything I could, Captain. Everything that I could possibly do for someone in my position. The United Earth Defense Council has agreed upon firing the Grand Cannon as a show of strength to open peace negotiations with the male alien fleet. I'm sorry, but there is nothing else I can do for you." What the Admiral said was true. While the United Earth Supreme Command had agreed that a prolonged war with the aliens would lead to the invasion of Earth, the usage of the Grand Cannon was a bargaining tool toward peace negotiations was a more plausible tactic for a species that knew little about humanity.

It was through sheer will power that Sesshoumaru merely let out a sigh and leaned heavily back into his chair, the weight of responsibility finally dragging him down. Donald's words angered the demon dog that he truly was, the desire to act upon his rage and destroy anything in his sight, cause death and despair to all. To allow others the pleasure of feeling the anger, sadness and malice that freely flowed within him come to life. But, he merely took the Admiral's words with a look of defeat. The blood-lust and desire to destroy those that opposed him had long passed since humanities evolution from simple villages to the modern metropolises to the exploration of space. No, he would control himself, no matter how much his blood-lust fuel the fires of hate within him.

"I see..."

Donald continued, a look of regret in his eyes. "Date to fire the Grand Cannon has not been set, but unofficially, many of the other council members are pushing for an earlier date." He shook his head. "The best I can do is try to delay the firing date as long as possible, but I do not know how long I can stop them."

"What about the UN?" There was still hope. "The United Nations wouldn't just allow Supreme Command to make such decisions, would they?" Hope capsized like a clipper in a raging hurricane out at sea.

"The Prime Minister has give the council full authority on dealing with the aliens." His fist hit his desk, his face a look of anger Sesshoumaru had only last scene when he took up the assignment to become Captain of the Macross. "Half of the people on Earth don't even know we are at war. The rest think we are still fighting Anti-UN forces in space. Only a handful know we are even fighting aliens!"

"Complete censorship."

He nodded. "Unfortunately, yes." Something caught the Admiral's attention off-screen. "Look, Sesshoumaru. For once, I believe we can both agree that the situation has gone FUBAR and things down here at home are not doing to well." He paused. "In the next few days, I'll be taking my case directly to the UN Council and go public with your joint reports. Hopefully, we can get enough support from the public and some of the other UN senators."

"You'll be court marshalled." It was a fact, not a statement.

"What happens to me does not matter any more. I made a promise that I would get those civilians and all of our people back home to safety. I've seen wars many faces, Sesshoumaru, but all of you up there have seen hell." His attention was once again called off-screen. "I have to go now, Captain. Council is being called."

"Good day, Admiral." Sesshoumaru saluted him. "Good luck."

Another sigh escaped his lips when the screen disappeared. Again, they were left on an island with nowhere to go but down. On one side was the distant mainland which everyone wanted to be. The other, a gigantic tsunami waiting to swallow them whole. It would only be through the sheer luck that the public shows interest in bringing the Macross back to Earth. If not for the crew, then for the civilians. Luck had been on their side during combat engagements, but not when it came to politics. _What else could go wrong?_

**ATTENTION ALL HANDS! ENEMY WARSHIPS ON APPROACH VECTOR! ALL HANDS REPORT TO COMBAT STATIONS, I REPEAT, ALL HANDS REPORT TO COMBAT STATIONS! THIS IS A LEVEL TWO YELLOW ALERT! ALL HANDS REPORT TO COMBAT STATIONS, OVER.**

_Great. _An vid-screen with Lisa's image appeared before him. "Sir, I believe you should come to the bridge. We have a situation."

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Macross City**

"You've been acting strange all day, Joker. Something wrong?"

The buildings flew by the modified Humvee, an HMMWV powered by a hydrogen-electrical hybrid engine instead of the standard high-powered diesel. A complex change that allowed the Humvee to retain it's top performance and towing capacity without exhausting harmful carbon monoxide that would seriously stress the Macross life-support and air recycling systems. The military vehicle maintained a moderate twenty-five miles per hour, keeping pace with civilian vehicles up ahead. Like all cities, Macross streets contained stop-and-go traffic, though unlike major cities, traffic volume was not even a fraction of a city like Los Angeles, New York or downtown Tokyo.

Major Nabiki Tendo, Joker to her friends, glanced at Snowball, Sergeant Major Ukyou Kuonji, a slight blush of embarrassment on her face. That was her outward appearance. On the inside, she felt worried about certain feelings she had for her long time friend, comrade and lover. When she had to say was difficult, something she wanted to hold off on another time when important matters like war or duty did not matter to either one. But, the more she held it in, she wanted to let it out. She held back nothing when it comes to her relationship with the former okonomiyaki chef.

"You might want to pull over somewhere so we can talk... privately."

Snowball, getting the wrong idea, formed a lecherous smirk that would give the late Happosai a fit of envy. "One secluded corner comin' right up, sugah!" Nabiki slapped her forehead. That didn't come out right.

She rephrased. "I mean, so we can talk. Not _talk._ Sukebe." The last word she finished in Japanese.

They stopped stopped near Macross City Park, disembarking from the Humvee to take a short stroll down one of the concrete pathways. For a long moment the two remained silent, Ukyou occasionally glancing at her lover and superior officer; Nabiki looking down in thought, her hands shoved in the pockets of her BDUs. It was times like this that made the former chef worry about her lover. Since the loss of their families and friends at the beginning of the Global War and their enlistment in the Marine Corps, she had always been the more out-going of the two in their personal lives - vice versa when on duty. Nabiki had always had a problem with talking about deep feelings, a habit she had picked up after the death of her mother and from the late Ranma Saotome. What many did not know, her Ice Queen persona and the hardcore veteran Devil Dog image she portrayed in front of others was only a facade. When it was only the two of them, alone and out of sight of others, especially the Colonel, Nabiki was very insecure about herself. A drastic contrast to Ukyou, who was, in the majority of cases, over-confident in herself. But, seeing Nabiki display her insecurity in public immediately caught Snowball's attention, a heavy feeling of concern filled her chest and she knew she could not do anything to comfort her long time friend until she was ready to tell her what was on her mind.

"We're getting old, Snowball." It was a statement and fact. One that made Ukyou look at her a strangely. She continued. "I'm thirty-seven years old, going on thirty-eight in a few months. I'm getting on in my years..." She paused, allowing the chestnut haired Sergeant to follow up.

"You're not getting old, honey. Shit, I'm only a year younger than you, ya know. Is that all you got yourself work up over? Age?" Nabiki shook her head. "Then what is it? It's not like you can't trust me with whatever you say. Hell, we've been together for so long, I can't even remember half of the secrets you told me years ago!" She let out a hearty laugh, placing her arm around Joker. "C'mon, sugah, tell Auntie Ucchan what's wrong."

"I want a baby."

Ukyou paused in mid-step, nearly falling over into a face-plant. "You what? Run that buy me again one more time?"

"I said I want a child," Nabiki said as she turned to face her. "Is that so hard to understand?"

"Well, no, it's not. But the last time I checked, I don't have the equipment to create life in such a way. I mean, if I had some of that instant stuff Shampoo's old granny had years ago, then maybe." That thought made the chef blush. Nabiki did not look amused. "Look, you're not the only one that wants children of her own, Joker. I also want to be a mother, raise my children and one day be an old grandmother that spoils my children's children. But you know what? Right now, I don't have the luxury of thinking of such things, because some a bunch of cock sucking Chinks and Kimchi's decided to bomb the fuck out of our homes years ago and a bunch of alien jack-asses started an intergalactic war with humanity."

Nabiki looked away, unable to meet her eyes. Ukyou continued despite that, though with a softer tone.

"I understand how you are feeling; now you know how I feel about that subject. Right now, we both do not have the benefit of raising a family. We're war horses, honey. Until this damn war is over and the two of us are put to pasture receiving those huge retirement pensions, getting some nice juicy man shaft shoved up our jewel box and knocked up should be the last thing on our minds."

She stared into the former chef's eyes. Surprised. "You mean, you... want a man, also?" Her lover gave her a strange look.

"A man?" Ukyou idly scratched the back of her neck, a habit she had picked up from her former fiancée and best friend, rest his soul. "Why wouldn't I want one? As much as I love.." She smirked. "...devouring your sweet oyster," Nabiki's nerves tingle at the tone of her voice. Pervert. "I do want a little sausage in my life. Though, he has to be up to par with the last man in my life and meets your approval."

"Gee, and all this time I was worrying you would be upset that I was interested in someone else..." Joker said with a sigh of relief. Nabiki stared at her.

"It's not another woman, is it?" She clenched her fist. "I'll punch her nose in!" The Ice Queen waved her off.

"No, no..." She shook her head. A blush formed on her face as she thought of the man she was interested in. "Actually, it's a man. And umm..." She paused. "A Zentraedi?"

"Have you been watching Star Trek, again?" The Sergeant Major shook her head. "I knew that damn Captain Kirk was a bad influence! Damn you Gene Roddenberry! Because of you, Nabiki wants alien cock!" She suddenly found her mouth clamped shut.

"Bitch! Shut the fuck up!" Nabiki looked around, making sure no one was around to hear that outburst. "You don't need to tell the whole ship that I have the hots for an alien. Damn it. It's not funny!"

Snowball merely grinned. For once, she had a little dirt on Nabiki. A major turn around from the times in their youth back in Nerima, Japan. _I can't wait to tell the guys about this one._ Her communicator suddenly went off, followed by Nabiki's. _I wonder what's going on._

"Sergeant Major Kuonji." she answered before Joker could answer her own. She suddenly frowned. "Yes, I heard the alert. But you put us on mandatory forty-eight hour liberty." A long pause. "Yes, ma'am. Roger that. Ooah. We'll be there. Snowball, out." Nabiki had a questioning look.

"So, I'm guessing liberty is canceled?" Ukyou nodded. "What is it this time? This is the third time it's happened."

Ukyou quickly filled her in. "Colonel wants us to organize a special welcoming committee in shuttle bay Alpha-One-Two. Remember what happened the last time?"

"How could I forget. I guess we better head out and get ready to roll out the red carpet for the enemy."

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"Status report."

Commander Hayes nodded to the Captain as he entered the bridge, standing to allow him to take his rightful place on the Captain's command chair. She moved to Vanessa's radar station to double check sensor reports. Off to the side, Commander Azonia observed, a frown threatening to break out over her face. "Sir, we have an approaching Zentraedi vessel just outside the Meltraedi picket line heading on bearing seven-two-three-niner mark two-eight-two. A direct course toward the Macross. Meltraedi scout reconnaissance vessel has confirmed a single Nupetiet Vergnitzs-class command ship, no escorts."

"That is flagship of the Imperial-class fleet, Commander Breetai's own vessel," Azonia added, stepping forward. "One of the greatest tacticians and natural leaders in the Zentraedi; and one of very few that Meltraedi show proper respect toward. This is the same man that has orchestrated this whole campaign against you humans," She had long abandoned the word Micronian, only using it as a habit in stressful situations.

"Commander Hayes, recommendations?"

"Kill him." Azonia pipped, smirking at Sesshoumaru's annoyed look.

"Lisa?"

"I do not know, Sir. They have showed no signs of hostility, nor have they attempted to contact us." She checked Vanessa's screen once more. "I suggest we wait for the vessel to reach a certain distance before we take any hostile action." He nodded. Her idea was sound and reasonable.

"Lieutenant Reinhart. Contact the fleet picket vessels. Inform the commanders that if the Zentraedi vessel comes within 100,000 kilometers of the line, destroy them."

"Aye-aye, Captain."

Sesshoumaru looked over at Azonia, a cool look in his eyes. "Take note that I wished to destroy your vessel before you broad-casted your wish to negotiate, Ms. Laplamis." The tomboyish Meltran merely scoffed, rolling her eyes at the effeminate male. _Destroy my flagship? Unthinkable._

"Captain, are you suggesting that the Zentraedi fleet commander is performing a similar task as Commander Azonia had a few weeks ago?" The question was loaded, one that others on the bridge wished to ask. Though the task of actually asking the Captain normally fell onto Lisa's shoulders. She continued to ask, "Do you believe that the Zentraedi was willing to end this war at the bargaining table instead of through arms?"

"No." His answer was blunt, spoken with voice of firm belief. It was Sesshoumaru's personal and professional answer, one that he knew was true, no matter what others would suggest. Both Zentraedi and human sides were too firmly entrenched in the war. The Zentraedi want the battle-fortress and would go to any means necessary to achieve their goal, short of total destruction of the ship itself. The humans, and now Meltraedi and the defecting Zentraedi, want to defend the ship at the cost of lives and help their genetic cousins defend their home world. _Even if some form of agreement is achieved, the war will continue. That man, Khyron Kravshera, that Azonia speaks with much hatred will be the catalyst that continues the dance of death._

"Incoming transmission from the Zentraedi command ship," Megumi announced with a little excitement. This caught the attention of the whole bridge. "The Zentraedi request to approach the battle fortress under white flag."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Lisa, who had a 'And you were saying?' look in her eyes. "Allow them to approach."

"Sesshoumaru!" Azonia barked in protest. "Are you mad?"

"Allow them to approach," he repeated to Megumi's questioning look. He moved to his chair, setting himself down into a contemplating position. "Contact Colonel Kusanagi," he ordered. "Instruct her to prepare a welcoming party for Zentraedi guests."

"Aye-aye, Captain." Kim replied.

"Sir, Zentraedi vessel passing 100,000 kilometer mark and closing." She paused, checking her instruments to see if she was reading them correctly. "Wait a minute, I've got an incoming cluster of blips that just broke off from the flagship. They have the signature of Gnerl fighter pods."

Azonia squinted her eyes. "Those are Zentraedi frontal attack formations."

Lisa turned to Kim. "Link up with one of the other cruisers for a live feed."

"Aye, ma'am." A pause. "Link established. Meltraedi Rethurval Salan 'Malicious Fury', gun port thirty tracking Zentraedi flotilla."

The image on-screen displayed the Zentraedi Nupetiet Vergnitzs command ship traversing through the Meltraedi picket lines, it's movements tracked by nearly all gun turrets within effective range. The four kilometer long vessel seemed to traverse slowly within the frozen vacuum, though it's speed was much greater than a snails pace due to the lack of background reference. The turret tracking the ship turned it's attention to the aft of the Zentraedi ship, now tracking several squadrons breaking off from the rear and accelerating past the vessel in what Azonia called an attack formation.

"If they attack," Lisa began, studying the tactical display of their combined fleet. "They won't make it past the second line of defense."

Suddenly, on screen, the forward batteries of the Nupetiet Vergnitzs opened fired on it's own fighters! Anti-aircraft and anti-ship beams of accelerated particles quickly cut down the squadrons, sending each and every pilot on a one way trip to Davey-Jones locker. The exploding Gnerl fighters, from the forward view port of the Macross' conning tower, could be seen in the distance, a seemingly tiny fur-ball in the middle of the Meltraedi fleet. Despite orders to take action against any hostile threat the Zentraedi vessel posed, not a single Meltraedi war ship fired their guns in retaliation.

"Hmph," Azonia snickered, arms crossed and body leaning up against the back of Sesshoumaru's chair, a smug look adorning her face. "The markings on those fighters were part of Khyron Kravshera's 7th mechanized battalion." Her next words were spoken as if she was thinking out loud. "What do you have up your sleeve, Breetai, eh?"

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Shuttle Bay A12**

_Paranoid, these Micronians._

Marines tensed when the aft section of the pod opened and out stepped an armored giant, an intimidating sight for those who had never seen a Zentran or Meltran up close and personal. While many of the Marines, including a few green rookies, have seen full sized Meltraedi, Zentraedi were just as similar in appearance, only differing in uniform, personal armor and physical features. One of my main physical differences was similar to human traits - Zentraedi men stood, at minimum, a full head taller than Meltraedi woman, though there were some exceptions in both societies. One of them being the envoy.

"_Are you forgetting something?_" came a voice from inside the pod.

"_Oh, I apologize, my Lord._" The battle pod pilot reached inside, his arm pausing for a moment. After a few seconds, he slowly retracted, kneeling down onto the deck to deposit a dark-skinned micronized Zentraedi wearing a potato sack. Unlike the muscular build of the pilot, this Zentraedi, even though micronized, look frail. The smaller alien looked up at his compatriot.

"_I do not understand how these Micronians survive with such frail little bodies._" Again he glanced up. An impressed look washing over his face. "_Quite the intimidating sight, aren't we?_"

But not quite as intimidating as the Micronian mecha. He could count over thirty of the armored fighting machines the Micronians called Destroids surrounding the single reconnaissance Regult along with a minimum of four platoons of soldiers with weapons trained solely on him. Paranoid was not a good description for their response to their arrival, but wise. The last time Zentraedi mecha made it aboard the battle fortress, Khyron and his unit nearly destroyed the small populace inside. Pausing in his thoughts, he heard the screeching halt of a column of identical vehicles several yards from his position. Exiting the vehicle was a woman of Meltraedi caliber, or so he thought, in what he immediately assumed to be a dress uniform for the female half of the species.

"Colonel Ayame Kusanagi, United Nations Marine Corps, Commanding. On behalf of the Captain, welcome aboard the SDF-1 Macross." Her salute was followed by the extension of her hand, similar treatment she had given Azonia Laplamis. She was a little disappointed in having to greet such a... vertically challenged Zentran, having expected someone of Azonia's caliber. She paused when the male alien looked at her hand with a questioning eye. "This is a handshake. It's a civilian gesture of greeting and good will."

"Ah, yes, a hand shake," the Zentraedi repeated in accented, yet perfect english. "I am known to my people as Execedor, Ministry of Affairs."

Ayame raised an eyebrow. "That sounds important."

"Not really."

She motioned the short Zentran toward the column of Humvees. "Well, Minister, if you would follow me..." She paused, looking back at the giant. "Sir, I believe it would be wise for your escort to remain here in the shuttle bay."

"_Stay here and guard the pod_," said Execedor.

"_Yes, m'lord._"

_Small, yet he commands respect._ The Colonel escorted the envoy, Execedor, ushering the potato sack-clad Zentraedi into the rear passenger seat of the vehicle. With a roar of the hydrogen-electric hybrid engine, the lead vehicle departed with four others in tow. The path they would take would lead the column on the same course through Macross City as the last envoy, exposing the Zentraedi to human culture. Those were Ayame's orders, to show life aboard the Macross and gage his reactions. A task that Sesshoumaru only instructed to her.

_He looks like a kid in a candy store,_ she noted of his roaming eyes and curious expression. This was a stark contrast to Azonia's cool yet serious attitude. The woman was all business until after the treaty was signed and delivered before she actually took in the sights around her. Azonia was more interested in her above anything else. _No, Zentraedi and Meltraedi are different when it came down to the individual, but their views are similar in many ways, especially concerning battle. Lieutenant Kenjaro spoke heavily on that subject._ Kenjaro was the sole Zentraedi inducted into the Corps with his Meltran compatriots. _This... Execedor is different from the rest somehow._

"Very interesting," the small statured Zentran noted. His eyes took in the sight of the diversely uniformed Micronians - males and females mingling together. "Ah, what is this?"

"This is our shopping district," she stated in a bored tone. This was were she expected him to say: "I do not care for your Micronian ways. Tell me about yourself!" Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, she was spared form repeating the same sequence of events.

"Ah, yes. I believe this is where you use something call money to acquire goods." He paused, suddenly feeling very ill, shocked even. "And..w-what is that?"

_Jan Morris in a bikini Ad. I wonder if they make them in silver_. If a little skin showing because of a skimpy bikini could get the guy feeling the jitters, she wondered what a nice hardcore porn video would do to their fleet. A whistle from the front seat caught her attention.

"Woo! Hubba-hubba! I'd like to take THAT for a test drive!"

Ayame reached ahead and promptly smacked the Marine's head with the back of her hand. The vehicle swerved violently for a short moment, tossing Execedor around inside, before the driver gained enough sense to correct their course. "Pay attention to the road, numb nuts," Ayame snapped, not even acknowledging that it was her fault that the vehicle lost temporary control. "We have a VIP in this four-wheeler, so be careful!"

"Oww... yes, ma'am."

_SMACK!_

"OW!" the Marine in the passenger seat cried, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for!"

"Granting your wish."

"And what wish is that?"

She spoke in an even tone. "After you drop us off and I'm out of ear shot, you were going to turn to your partner and say: I wish she would of done that shit to me."

Execedor sweated. _What are these Micronians doing? They act and treat each other like... Khyron's division!_ He found himself under the white-haired woman's gaze.

"Mr. Execedor, are you alright?"

He swallowed a lump in this throat. "Yes, I believe so. Are we there yet?"

"Negative. We're instructed to provide a proper uniform of your status before the meeting begins. Captain's orders."

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"Sir, the envoy is now making his way to the conference room. Colonel Kusanagi reports, ETA in five minutes." Megumi reported.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru stood, dusting off his dress uniform. He look at Claudia. "Lieutenant Commander, you're in charge. I doubt the enemy vessel will try anything while they are surrounded by hostiles. But for the sake of precaution, if they show any type of hostile activity toward any vessel, sink it."

"Aye-aye, Captain." replied the dark skinned woman. She gave Lisa a suggestive wink. _I'm in charge now, honey._

"Commander, you're with me. Ms. Laplamis, if you please follow us."

Lisa was the first to exit, followed by Sesshoumaru and the tomboyish Azonia. It was only a brief walk to the elevator shaft that would take them to a lower deck that lead to the alternate entrance to the conference room. As they boarded the car and felt the falling sensation as the elevator descended, the three officers made speculatory conversation on the upcoming meeting with the Zentraedi envoy.

"Your thoughts, Commander?" Lisa glanced at the Captain, briefly, before answering.

"I'm not very sure, Sir. My first encounter with the Zentraedi during my time as a prisoner of war with Vermilion squadron gave little useful information on the Zentraedi mind. All I know is that our culture completely baffles them and as we know, some of their own soldiers were willing to risk their lives to join our society. We do know that this protoculture that we somehow possess is linked with this meeting. Of that I am certain. But, I'm not completely sure that the current events and the protoculture subject has anything to do with this meeting."

Azonia added in. "No matter what you believe, Protoculture has everything to do with this meeting. Or any subject related to this war."

Lisa gave her a curious eye. "Can you elaborate, Ma'am?"

"Protoculture, as I have mentioned during our first meeting and my report on the matter, is a high-energy fuel source created from a bio-chemical reaction found only in what is known as the Flower of Life. If I was to compare, the amount of power produced in the thermonuclear reactor that powers the HWR-00 Monster used by the Marines can be produced in similar quantity by a Protoculture generator in only 1/5th the size." Sesshoumaru raised a questioning eyebrow at that statement. Azonia continued. "Though, the fusion reactor has a near infinite life-cycle compared to a Protoculture generator."

When she was the Air Boss, before Sammy took her place, Lisa was required to know certain specifications on nearly all the combat mecha deployed by the Macross. The Heavy Howard, the Monster, had one of the most powerful engines produced in the destroid series - a Galland WT 1001 Thermonuclear Reactor capable of developing 11500 brake-horsepower, nearly 9000 kilowatts of energy. _To have the same amount of energy in less than one-fifth the size... incredible._

"In recent reports before the Zentraedi betrayal, the Zentraedi armada as a whole were suffering from diminished Protoculture reserves. While this has been a problem for many years with the increasing wars against the Invid and many minor races. Now, without the power of the Meltraedi, those disgusting male dogs - please excuse the reference, Captain - have to allocate more resources to battle the common enemy of our masters. Thus, they consume more Protoculture at an extraordinary rate. That is why Dolza wishes to capture this battle fortress - to possess the Protoculture Matrix for the Robotech Masters and produce Protoculture to power their war machine."

_So close you were with that reference, Ms Laplamis_, he thought. In fact, she was right on the money with the dog comment. His mind switched gears to contemplate her words. The Zentraedi want his ship because it contains some sort of Protoculture Matrix, a term that neither Doctor Lang or his research associates could place a finger on. True, Protoculture did exist on the Macross, but how it is produced on ship is still a mystery. The only option to discover the secret behind Protoculture manufacturing would be to gut his ship. That was NOT an option. But, Azonia's statement brought a new window of opportunity and enlightenment on the upcoming meeting with the envoy. If it was true that the Zentraedi desperately needed the Protoculture Matrix, humanity at least had a bargaining tool that could lead to an armistice between races.

_Maybe_.

"What is the possibility of this... Breetai attending this, Ms Laplamis?"

She snorted, as if his question was a joke. "Breetai? Never. The Micronization process would kill him without the assistance of the Robotech Masters."

_She mentions these Robotech Masters once again_, Lisa noted. _Invid and Robotech Masters, hmmm._ She decided to file away those names until there was an appropriate time to question the Meltraedi commander on those subjects.

Once the elevator came to a complete stop, the three exited the car one by one before heading down the corridor. Several doors down, Sesshoumaru stopped, glancing quickly at his executive officer before entering. The door opened with an audible sliding motion to reveal a small room with three technicians, all of which carefully watched screens that monitored the adjacent room - the conference room. Each screen displayed a different angel, ranging from a panoramic view that captured nearly all the current occupants, to a close-up view of the Zentraedi envoy. Azonia's snicker she let out at recognizing the frail-looking Zentran caused the pseudo-human Captain to raise a questioning eyebrow. Lisa voiced her curiosity.

"Do you recognize this man, Ma'am?" A dumb question, she thought to herself, but a simple one that would cause some sort of reaction from the humanoid alien woman. The Meltran nodded, a look of amusement washing over her face. She seemed... pleased?

"Well, well, well." She crossed her arms. "You humans are much more cunning than I thought. To think, that all this time you made me wait, you were observing me in secret, trying to find something that would allow you to - as you say - play your cards right."

"Hmph." The Captain didn't hide that fact, nor did he wish to deny her allegations. She had pinned the tail right on the donkey's ass.

Azonia rolled her eyes. _Petulant male._ "The Envoy is called Execedor, Minister of Affairs and Breetai's right hand. From what I know and what I have heard, he is not one that was built for combat. Normally, they would make him the lowest of the low, even by Zentraedi standards. What he lacks in physical strength he more than makes up in mental capacity. He is an intelligence officer and advisor to Breetai, but he also functions as a living library. There are many Zentraedi, or Meltraedi, including myself, that do not know the long blood and battle laden history of the Armada and Robotech Masters." She gestured her head toward the screen. "He does, or so I have heard."

"Interesting. This would make for an exciting encounter, do you not think so, Commander?" He turned, motioning one of the technicians to open the hatch.

_Not really_, Lisa muttered to herself as quietly as she could. She did not want to voice that opinion in her normal tone, let alone loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear.

"There is one more thing you should know about this man, Sesshoumaru," The Meltraedi Supreme Commander spoke calmly, stopping the Captain in mid-stride. She had his attention. "This male, Execedor, though he is only an advisor to Breetai and did not participate in the operation, he was the one who masterminded the operation to use your **Daedalus Attack** to infiltrate your vessel."

His eyes narrowed, turning his head to once again look at the displays. The enemy infiltration through the Daedalus Arm was one of few dark marks on Sesshoumaru's career. Only the barrier overload that destroyed Toronto and the mis-fold to Pluto could take the right of being the worst moments in his naval career. For once he had someone to blame but himself, a man possibly half his size, yet, held even more power than himself -- politically. _No matter, it always comes down to politics. If only if this was five hundred years earlier..._

"May I ask a favor of you, Commander Hayes?" Lisa nodded, occasionally glancing at her superior officer, wondering what he was thinking at the moment. "If these talks go as well as ours have, will you sue for a peaceful conclusion of this conflict?" She nodded.

"That is the idea, Ms Laplamis. I doubt the Earth could survive a prolonged war for more than another year. With us being segregated from the rest of the United Earth Forces and most of the technology on the moon out of contact with bases on Earth, a peaceful solution is all that remains."

"Yes, I have also came to a similar conclusion with my fellow females. As if I told you before, we have pledge to protect you until the day we are no more, through conflict and strife or times of peace. The only request that I would make, if a peaceful solution is made between you and the Zentran.." Her facial expression changed to a dark, hateful look. "We want Khyron Kravshera."

"And you shall have him." Sesshoumaru was out the hatch and into the conference room before the woman could reply.

-----

Inside the conference room, Execedor waited with as much patience as he could muster. While he, unlike his other Zentraedi brethren, was not designed for combat, even he had his limits. He had been waiting for the arrival of the Micronian Captain, the superior officer that commands both this vessel and one who holds command over that Marine woman. His escort, said Marine woman, Colonel Kusanagi, had ushered him inside toward a single seat under some form of projection screen while she took her own at a corner of the incomplete square table. In the center he could see a pair of Micronian females operating electronic devices.

A door slid open. Execedor turned his head toward the hatch he had passed through earlier, expecting the Captain of the battle fortress, only to frown at the sight of an... elder looking Micronian. Immediately he knew that this person had no connection toward the military as his attire was not the standard issue uniform he had observed from his recent experience and reports. In fact, according to the spies reports complied many Micronian months earlier, what this grey-haired man wore was something called a business suit, a formal attire worn to display a sense of seriousness of the individual. While that maybe true, he found the tone of the Micronian, as he spoke briefly with Colonel Kusanagi, to be anything but serious.

He listened.

"So, how about them Bruins?" the Colonel asked, a cocky smirk pasted on her visage.

Former President Clinton replied in a sour tone. "Yuk it up, Mrs Kusanagi. They may have beaten Memphis, but LSU isn't a joke." Ayame snorted.

"HAH! Louisiana State won't be able to do jack shit against that UCLA defense. The last time LSU beat my Bruins at basketball was back before the UN War started, and if I'm not mistaken, they barely beat them."

"Different time, different team. ECAA rules haven't changed since their days as the NCAA." Bill gave her a confident southern smile. "Care to put your money where you mouth is, Mrs Kusanagi? Double or nothing?"

Ayame pulled out a pad from within her dress blue jacket. "You're on, Mr President." The two shook hands before the elder man took his seat on the opposite end of the table.

_Strange, these Micronians_. The woman's attitude varied from occasion to occasion. When she had greeted him after his arrival, she acted serious about her mission. Her encounter with the men escorting him changed before she reverted back to her serious attitude. That had remained until now, when she looked bored waiting for the proceedings to begin, then sudden change when the new individual, a President from what he had heard, appeared and spoke to her in what he could describe as a casual encounter. He could only assume these were Micronian emotions. _Their emotions vary according to situation. Maybe this is why Dolza fears them so_.

Another door opened with an audible sliding motion. Sesshoumaru finally made his entrance into the conference room, Lisa following seconds later followed by Meltraedi Commander Azonia. The look Azonia sent Execedor's way was one of amusement found in the semi-frozen stare of his eyes as the locked onto the woman. While it was obvious that some sort of agreement was made between both the Micronians and the Meltraedi, no one in the Zentraedi intelligence departments knew of any other Micronized Meltraedi except Miriya Parino.

He cleared his mind of such stressing thoughts. Subjects he could contemplate at another time.

"At last we meet face to face, Captain." he addressed the effeminate man with the sharp golden eyes. The only reply was a serious gaze focusing directly on him. _He is unreadable._

"Here you are."

"What?" A glass was set on the table by a Micronian female containing some form of orange liquid. After a brief inspection of the contents, Execedor came to the conclusion that it was some form of hydration liquid similar to water. He sipped at first, but that soon turned into a quick guzzling of the drink. "This is quite refreshing!"

The aide giggles, setting down another glass. "Here, have another."

The Zentraedi could not help but smile. "Well... if you insist."

"Hmph." Azonia had a similar experience with human beverages. The orange juice that Execedor had tasted was perhaps the most favorite beverage of all non-humans living on the Macross. Even she had fallen to crave orange juice when an occasion presents itself. Though her forte lied in hard liquor, which she had shared many times with both Kusanagi's. "I believe we are missing a few individuals," she made of note. Her voice lowered into a mutter. "Such tardiness would never of been tolerated on my ship."

Lisa had heard the woman, but ignored her altogether. "They should be arriving very shortly." She check her watched, frowning. _They should of been here earlier._

The hatch to Execedor's right slid open. The man stood up at recognizing the green haired Meltran in the Marine uniform. "Well, hello there, Quadrano leader."

Miriya gasped in surprise. "Lord Execedor? What is a male like you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. _Lord?_ He noticed the frown on Azonia's face. _Something tells me that there is more to this Zentraedi than we were told._

"Why I am here is of no importance to you." He finally noticed the glaring blue haired Marine. "Ah, I see, so this is the male half of the pair. We found your pairing ritual most provocative."

"You must mean the wedding..."

Rick soon followed in after the newlyweds. "Reporting as ordered."

"What is this? The Micronization process must have effected my memory!" He glanced at Commander Hayes then eyed Rick and Max. "You are the Micronians that we had captured before!"

The light bulb clicked on in Rick's mind, finally recognizing the guy. "Hey! You're--!" Execedor cut him off.

"Very interesting. You must tell me how you were able to escape from our fleet. Was it some sort of special Micronian ability?"

Ayame snorted in amusement.

Another door opened, this time to Execedor's opposite side.

"I really hope this goes well," Rico said to his partners Konda and Bron. Each were dressed in civilian clothing.

"Ah, so we also have the instigators of our rebellion!"

"AAH!" The trio jumped in surprise. "Minister Execedor!"

"Please don't punish us!" Bron pleaded. "We couldn't help ourselves."

_Wimps_. Ayame thought to herself, blowing a lock of hair away from her face.

The short statured Zentraedi waved them off. "Do not worry. I am not here to bring retribution for your desertion. I am here on more pressing matters, though some of it does relate to your situation."

Colonel Maistroff's voice caught everyone's attention. "Now that we have everyone here, we can begin this conference. The computer is set to record the proceedings."

"Excellent, let us begin." Sesshoumaru steepled his hands in front of his face, resting his elbows on the table. His eyes clearly focused on the small Zentraedi. "Now, Minister Execedor, we are unclear as to the exact purpose of your mission here. We have been told little so far and we would appreciate it if you would... enlighten us."

"Your curiosity is understandable, but not everyone is present, yet, Captain." Execedor stated, holding up a hand. "We would like to know more about two of your kind." He cleared his throat. "The first is a male that had displayed powers that are truly extraordinary and a female that is the source of your psychological attacks."

Ayame slapped her face. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, wondering if the Zentraedi was just spouting bullshit. He looked at Lisa. "Please tell me, Commander, that he does not mean who I think he means?" At that moment, Execedor, after an inquiry as to the specifics on the female subject, stood and decided to use his... vocal talents to give an example of exactly who he was speaking of.

He sang and danced to the song "My Time to Be a Star".

"I am going to kill him." Azonia stated in a cold, monotonous tone. "I am going to rip his head off and feed it to his own rear orifice, just so he could stop bastardizing such an annoying song!"

It took both Sesshoumaru and Colonel Maistroff to restrain her.

-----

Lynn Kyle was heavily anti-military, a fact that was portrayed throughout his whole life. Every since he was a child, he had a natural dislike for uniformed authority, whether is was security guards, military police, or normal police, they all got on his nerves. To him, military law and justice was full of hypocrisy, the military only plays a role that falsely portrays itself to the masses. The Lynn family started out in China before moving to Japan after the Global war, if not to get away from communist China, then to distance themselves from their Joketzusoku Amazon cousins. While father and son never got along that well, Lynn Max and Lynn Kyle shared a common dislike for their own Peoples Republic Army and the matriarchy of the Amazon tribe, though Kyle's dislike spread to all military powers in general while he only tolerated the Amazons. Immediately after high school, after the Lynn family moved to Macross Island and three years after the UN Wars broke out, Kyle joined an open-protest peace movement. Some would call it a group of radicals, or terrorist as it had connections to the Anti-Unification League, the Anti-UN.

That was a few years into the past and a different Lynn Kyle.

He had distanced himself from that peace movement after having heard of fellow members using violence to make their point. Some of which was in support of the Anti-UN. Unlike what most would believe, Kyle was in favor of the United Nations. His dislike of the UN was their use of military power to force smaller nations to adhere to their constitution and the constant fighting against Anti-UN coalitions, instead of using a peacefully solution to figure out their differences. A solution that did not involve death, destruction and other forms of mass violence. Today was a good example of how a peaceful future is constructed.

Though, Kyle still hated being pushed around by the military, no matter the reason.

"Now you behave, Lynn Kyle." Minmei reminded him, though she knew her words would notwork on him. Her cousin liked to lead with his heart too much when it came to his anti-military preferences. _I wonder if Rick will be here_, she suddenly thought. _I haven't seen him in a while. I really have to make it up to him somehow._

"Behave for what?" he replied, not really in the mood to listen to his little cousin. "It's not like they could do anything to us. We didn't do anything. I don't know why you listen to those guys back there, but did you have to drag me along with you?"

Minmei slapped his arm. "Oh, you. Didn't you say that the Captain allowed you to do whatever you wanted as long as you stayed within certain boundaries? I think showing up when he calls for you counts, you know."

There was some truth in that. _Damn Sesshoumaru. Big shots always pushing around the little guys._

The two entered the conference room at the same time, Minmei's eyes wandering around at the large room and the myriad of military officials and personnel present. Many of whom she had met during her career after becoming Miss Macross and a few she had met during her life before fame. The only person she could not recognize was the short man with the questionable skin tone sitting by himself.

"Captain, Miss Minmei and Lynn Kyle have arrived," announced Colonel Maistroff. Kyle suddenly stepped up, as if shielding his cousin.

"You don't have to answer anything they ask of you, Minmei. The military is always trying to push everyone around. This may be your ship, but I won't allow you to take away my civilian rights!"

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru's thunderous shout echoed throughout the room, putting the fear of God in the majority of those present. His voice returned to normal, now that he had the weak kneed Lynn Kyle's attention. "You will cooperate with this hearing, Mr Lynn. Both Ms Lynn Minmei and your presence was requested by our guest, and in the interest of both the United Nations Space Navy and for peace, I suggest that you cooperate. Now, sit down. Shut up." Silence washed over the room after his words were spoken. Only the sarcastic applause from Colonel Kusanagi broke the ice, though her action was mostly ignored.

"Fine." Kyle finally lamented.

The Captain once again turned his attention to the visitor. "Now, Minister Execedor, would you kindly inform us as to why you have requested this hearing?" He had purposely left out more than he wanted to say. Right now, the sarcastic remarks he wanted to voice out, to vocally display his irritation up to this point, was not needed. The Zentraedi could of taken it in the wrong context. Execedor's reply didn't help any.

"All in due time, Captain." he began. "But for now, it would have to suffice that our mission here is of the highest priority to us, as well as to yourselves and the Meltran."

"And what exactly is this mission, mal-.. Zentran?" Azonia corrected herself, not wishing to offend any human males on purpose. "Keeping information from we superior females have always been a common trait of Zentraedi. Maybe the real reason as to why you are here is being with-held due to my presence. Is that not the truth, _Minister_ Execedor?"

"Not entirely, Commander Azonia. As I have stated, everything will be known in due time. As for now, I have a few inquiries to ask." He looked over to Lynn Kyle. "Officer Lynn, what is your military rank?"

Kyle felt insulted. "I'm a civilian!" Execedor did not believe him.

"A civilian? With your super-powers, I doubt it."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about!" _Super-powers? Yeah, right! Like any human has super powers_.

"This man is telling you the truth," Lisa stated as she glanced at Kyle briefly after his response. "Lynn Kyle possess no super-powers. For that matter, none of us in this room possesses powers of which you are referring to."

Ayame looked over to her husband, to see if he would correct Lisa's statement. The cold stare he continued to send toward the envoy told her he had other thoughts on his mind.

"But we saw him on out monitor!" Lisa continued.

"That was only a movie, a combination of sight, sound and special effects. A form of entertainment."

"Then what about the energy barrier and destruction waves?"

"A pin-point force field and basic explosives, all of which are part of our normal technology."

_Basic? Normal technology? These Micronians have evolved to create their own weaponry on such a scale? Impossible, but the truth is before us right now_. _Azonia must have seen this truth, also._ "I... believe we have made a grave error." He paused. "But you cannot deny the power of the female song!"

Sesshoumaru raised a questioning eyebrow.

"They won't deny it because it's true!" Bron stood to proclaim. "Minmei's song has incredible power." Rico finished. Their words caused Minmei to blush in embarrassment. She never knew the Zentraedi loved her music that much.

Execedor glanced at the blushing woman, briefly. "This is not the first time we have encountered something like this." His eyes began to wander, as if in his mind he was searching for a memory of long ago. "Hundreds of years ago, we were exposed to a society similar to yours and it nearly destroyed us." He looked directly at Azonia.

"You do not mean...?" He nodded.

"Explain, Minister."

"According to records, tens of thousands of micronian years ago, the Zentraedi and Meltraedi were both one race within our Armada. We Zentraedi, which is what we were collectively called at the time, thrive on battle. From the day we were genetically engineered for combat, our history is laden with battle after glorious battle. For thousands of years both male and female lived together fighting any and all enemies that our masters order us to, protecting the vast Robotech Empire. Though we were never to come in direct contact with our Micronian masters." He paused. "A large unit of Zentran and Meltran landed on a planet similar to Earth and came in contact with a local Micronian society mainly populated and headed by females -- a Matriarchy government, or Amazons as you humans call it. The result was the most disastrous event in Zentraedi history as females adopted the Matriarchy into their own ranks and separated from the unit, proclaiming themselves an independent unit and unwilling to leave the planet."

"The order to destroy the planet and eradicate the radical female sect came, though the end result spurred a rebellion of nearly all females within the Zentraedi. Soon, the women defected, calling themselves the Meltraedi and the enemy of all Zentraedi. What came next was thousands of years of bloody combat and hatred between the two genders. This war lasted until several hundred micronian years earlier from this day that our creators called a halt to the war and orchestrated a cease-fire agreement when a more dangerous species threatened their territories."

_What kind of... masters do they serve? How could they not care that their military power was divided and in bloodied civil war with each other?_ More questions formed in Lisa's mind after hearing the tale. One day, she hoped to have them all answered. So would everyone else.

"And that is the history of the conflict between male and female, Zentran and Meltran. Exposure to an open society, like your own, have made our soldiers refused to fight. In both cases, rebellion would soon follow along with conflict. Dolza, our Commander-n-Chief, does not wish to make the same mistake as our ancestors have. Which is why he had sent me here to the battle fortress to observe your society." He paused, his voice wavering. "However, I believe that after he reads my report, he will order the main fleet to begin an all-out assault of the Earth, once he has recovered the Protoculture Factory."

Azonia seemed to space out after hearing the history of her people. _Could what he says be true? It was in fact my fellow females that started the conflict between man and woman? I would not know or believe. I was engineered after the armistice agreement and only learned of hatred between male and female through experience. To know the truth and how such a truth came to be..._ She paused in thought. _The power of culture, of the micronian spirit and how they live their lives. It was as strong as a weapon to divide male and female and start a war._ She glanced at the Colonel, at the Sterling couple until she stopped at Lynn Minmei. _And like I have assumed all along, it is the power of the human culture, their spirit as they have described in their religion, that gives them the strength to fight and... hope? Yes, hope, to stop this war._

Sesshoumaru swiveled his eyes to Lisa. "The main fleet? The same one in your report and the recovered files?"

"That is correct, Sir."

"The Zentraedi Main Fleet," Azonia began, mimicking Sesshoumaru's hand posture. "Consisting of more than four-million eight-hundred thousand battle ready warships with a collective destructive force of a small nova. That is not including Breetai's Imperial-class fleet nor the five-hundred thousand Meltraedi vessels destroyed by those trai---" She corrected herself. "Zentraedi."

One of the aides sitting on the lower level recording the proceedings spoke up. "Captain, Lieutenant Reinhart just informed me that there is a priority one communique from the Zentraedi flagship. It's for the envoy."

"Minister Execedor, there should be a phone at your station. You can use it to communicate with your superiors." said Lisa, picking up her own receiver as an example. "Ensign, patch the call through to his station, will you."

"Aye-aye."

Across the room, adjacent to the command staff, Max was still pondering why he was summoned to join this conference. Sure, he was married to a former Meltraedi ace pilot, the most skilled and talented of all Zentraedi and Meltraedi, not to mention beautiful, but that truly did not warrant his presence. Personally, he would rather be going a few rounds in the bed with Miriya at this very moment, not listening to a bunch of political jargon. Though it has been very educational, learning about the origin of the Meltran, something even Miriya did not know of. Although, it was interesting to hear that they had encountered a micronian culture similar to an Amazonian Matriarchy, and he could not help but wonder if, by some possibility, that this same society was one capable of interstellar travel. If so, Earth Amazons could actually be descendants of those Amazons!

_Nah!_ He finally lamented, shoving those ideals deep into his subconscious mind with all the other junk, like hawaiian pizza and non-alcoholic beverages. _They probably don't even look human. Ha! Amazonian Klingons. Star Trek, eat your heart out._

In the case of Miriya, she was somewhat shocked at hearing the history of her people. Shocked, not by the fact that it was the fault of her ancestral female compatriots, but that the male did not place the full blame of starting the blood war of long ago. When she was once the rising star of the Meltraedi Special Forces, the one and only Quadrano Leader who searched out all challenges and any, male or female, who dared claim the right of calling themselves **the** best, the majority of Zentran, especially those similar to thought to highly of themselves, have stated that the war was started by the Meltran. _To think that thousands of years of bloodshed was instigated by a Micronian society and is one of the sole reason why we females hate the Zentran males._

She glanced at Max, smiling... shyly when their eyes locked together.

_Like my Lady Azonia has stated, the human culture is their most dangerous weapon._ Under the desk, she clasped hands with her beloved husband. _And their most precious gift to we Meltran_._ I wonder, are our former masters, the Robotech Masters and Elders, operate a similar society like theirs?_ A question she hopes to have an answer to sometime later in her life. For now, she only wished to love her bespectacled husband and fight the good fight at his side. _The power of Protoculture does not compare to the power of love. The Zentran will soon realize this when their time comes._

"What's that, Colonel?" Rick suddenly asked. He had noticed the silver haired Marine toying with a small data disk in her hand, annoyingly rolling it between her fingers and tapping it on the desk. He was sure she was feeling just as bored as he was during this conference, it came with the territory, though he didn't have to like it.

"Data disk."

He frowned at her reply. "I know that. What's in it?"

"Data."

Her smirk was starting to irk him, somewhat. "Can you be more specific?"

"No." She paused, then changed her answer. "Actually, what I have here is the sound and video data from the external and internal cameras downloaded from the flight recorder of the bird I used during our escape. It's all been declassified just recently, though we still want to keep it on the hush-hush, if you know what I mean."

"I wouldn't show it to the envoy if I were you." He had to make a wincing gesture. The recorded data was played during their debriefing when they returned to mother. He had seen a few horror and gore filled movies when he was younger, all special effects and what-not. Some of what the Colonel had done to the Zentraedi were down-right inhumane by human standards, although no one really voiced their opinions on the matter. "He might get a little uppity knowing that you were just a few yards from assassinating both him, that Breetai giant guy and their See-n-See (CnC - Commander-in-Chief)."

She paused to think about it. "So? That was a long time ago. I'm not as mad as I was back then at the time. Besides, look at him. I'm not one to pass on royally beating someone to a bloody pulp, but... look at him! I mean, he's as frail as an anorexic squid sitting at a bus stop with good ol' Santa Ana winds gusting over 20 miles per hour. I could probably pick him up and chuck him with my pinky finger if I really tried." Again, she paused. "Oh, sorry Kid, I didn't mean to talk about you. I meant some... **other** squid."

The stupid grin on her face did not fool the naval pilot. Not even for a single moment. "Har har, laugh it up jar head. You won't be saying any of that when--"

"You must prepare to leave this star system!"

Once more, the eyes of all those present were riveted upon Minister Execedor, his sudden announcement surprising the vast majority. Gears began to turn in the minds of the conference room occupants, millions of thoughts in a single second, yet only those who were, or are still, Zentraedi and have the most experience dealing with the giant race, knew exactly why Execedor would state such an out-burst. Azonia knew immediately. _He could not mean..._

"Minister Execedor," Sesshoumaru began with his normally calm and cold voice, hands held in a clasped posture in front of his face that covered all but his piecing stare. "Considering the situation that this vessel is under and the oath that we all swore to uphold, we shall protect our planet Earth no matter the cost."

"We Meltraedi have sworn to protect humanity with our very lives, Zentran. We shall die before failing our mission. That **is** the Meltraedi way." Only Sesshoumaru was not fooled by the emotional front Azonia had erected for all to see. The envoy's announcement had effected her. She knew more than what she disclosed. "You know that very well."

He sighed, shaking his head. "I had expected something like this, we would have done the same. Very well, so be it. It seems to me, Captain, Commander Azonia, that since escape for us will be very difficult, from this point on we shall be facing a common enemy." He began to elaborate. "Our Flagship has just informed me that the Zentraedi Main Fleet has been mobilize is now underway to this very system."

"What!" The Colonel stood after her shout of disbelief. A look of anger crossed her face at the ramifications of such a large for being mobilized against the Earth. But what that Execedor had slipped in with his words bothered her a little. "What the fuck is going on here? What do you mean 'difficult to make your escape'? Aren't you on the same side as the rest of your people?" Her question also piqued Sesshoumaru's curiosity, along with the rest of the command staff.

"Minister, could you care to elaborate for us? Please answer the Colonel's question." Lisa requested.

Again, the Zentran sighed before he spoke. "When the main fleet arrives, their primary objective would be the destruction of the Earth and all Micronian influence in the system. Not only will this include the battle fortress, but also the Meltraedi and all Zentraedi vessels whom have been, as I was told, contaminated by Micronian culture."

"Genocide..." gasped Army Colonel Maistroff. Sesshoumaru looked at President Clinton.

"Mr President, I believe that this is now a military operation, not diplomatic?" He received a nod in confirmation. "Please, I suggest that you organize the Mayor Luan and all section leaders to prepare for an extended stay in their designated shelter areas."

The elderly politician stood, his hands shaking slightly as the thoughts of the world destruction were once again weighed upon his shoulders. Former President William Clinton had served three terms as US President during World War III with the threat of global destruction by mankind's own hands wavering on the brink of being truth and not just speculation. Now, for the second time in his illustrious career, the destruction of Earth was now a strong possibility. "I'll leave this to you, Captain Kusanagi. Good luck, you'll need it."

"Thank you, Mr President." He addressed the command staff. "Now, we must make a most important decision to make - whether the Earth could survive an attack of such magnitude."

"Your crazy!" Lynn Kyle snapped, standing with a defeated look in his eyes. "A fleet of almost five million? There is no way we could fight them off! We're finished..." If what was said here in this room was all true, not even the peaceful settlements he had fought for so long would be enough to sway such a monstrous force of power from taking what they want. They were all doomed.

"Oh Kyle..."

Max looked over at the Colonel, seeing her withdrawn look in her eyes as she sat back in her chair. She did not move, nor blink for several moments, stretching to reach minutes pasted. He had only seen her like this once before, after Morisato passed on to meet their fellow comrades in the after life. She thought she was alone at the time in the comfort of her own quarters, but she had left her door ajar long enough for him to peek inside and see her in that same state. She was like a robot, in a sense. When the adrenaline is pumping during battle, one could push everything that they knew out of their mind to perform their duty. But once the battle is over and you just want to forget what you had done, the memories pour out like a flood and always remind you.

"Miriya, my darling," He brought her hand to his lips, placing gentle kisses upon her deceivingly soft fingers. "This may be the last days of our lives." Miriya brought her other hand up, gently caressing the side of his boyish face.

"I care not for that, my beloved husband. All I care for is to be by your side in battle."

Azonia calmly picked up the phone at her side. "Lieutenant Reinhart, this is Commander Azonia Laplamis of the Meltraedi. Connect me with my flagship."

"Preparing to back out, Ms Laplamis?" Maistroff asked, unsure of her motives.

"On the contrary, my dear Micronian. The exact opposite." She switched languages once she was connected. "Meir Millia, par dessu. Cartova das feil zortimas jos. Nosferajech, das Zentran al safarijo de jeffas. Kosmor tav? Sesannu! Dekkulchia! Meir Millia vas torvis de SDF-1 Macross. An jit."

"Do you have any idea what the hell she just said?" Rick asked no one in particular. Miriya smirked.

"Hope for victory."

-----

**Zentraedi Rineunadou Lojmeuean Gunship  
****7th Mechanized Space Division**

"Grel!" Khyron the Backstabber angrily shouted for his subordinate. "Are those bloody preparations ready, yet? I would like to return to the Robotech Masters before Dolza decides to make his grand entrance and destroys us all!"

"Preparations are nearly complete, M'lord," replied the husky-looking Zentran. "The rest of our destroyer squadron are finishing repairs on their drive systems that were damaged in the last battle with the Micronian fortress and the Meltran. It would take several more pulses before we reach minimum conditions to depart this sector."

"Very well, then." Khyron had to take pride in the Zentran under his command. Unlike other Zentraedi within the Armada, the men of the 7th Mechanized Division of the Botoru fleet were skilled in repairing their own mecha and technology. This, along with their tenacious ferocity in combat, is one of the reason why Khyron's fleet was brought to bear against the Micronians by order of Commander Breetai. His 7th Mechanized was the pride of the Zentraedi, yet, the bane of any fleet commanders existence. Hence, why the 7th had successfully hidden their talents at Robotech engineering and maintenance while under the command of Khyron Kravshera. "We don't stand a chance against the wrath of the main fleet and only returning to the Masters will save us. Dolza has gone mad with fear of the Micronians that he would mobilize such a large force to contend against one measly planet. Who knew that my reports would disturb him so." He snorted as he sat down in his chair. "I'd rather take my chances out there than following Breetai to the pits of hell. The odds are too great."

Grel decided, for once, to speak his mind. "Sir, even if we are able to escape, we cannot run or hide from the main fleet."

Again, the backstabber snorted, amused that his subordinate would show more of his yellow side than usual. "Is that what you believe, my plump friend?"

"Watch me."

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Conference Room**

Behind Execedor, one of the huge monitor screens displayed a large bracket. A form of hierarchy or chain of command that would be used for naval formations. In fact, what was displayed for the command staff and all those attending was the chain of command of the Zentraedi main fleet. Information uploaded from the Meltraedi Flagship was provided by Commander Azonia. She spoke with a commanding voice that brought all attention upon her.

"How did you get this?" Execedor cut in quickly.

"That will be enough out of you, male." She snarled before beginning. "Our sources have complied an estimated count of those not participating in this operation. Yes, the main fleet will arrive, though, over seventy five thousands vessels -- two intermediate battle fleets -- are confirmed to have been stationed at a placed we call the Robotech Factory Satellite. A secondary base used for the construction of warships and mecha that the Zentraedi are issued." She paused. "While this has been confirmed, the main fleet still vastly out number us. We shall take this as our advantage."

Sesshoumaru stood, gazing at the map. "What are you suggesting?"

"Assuming that we are too weak, the main fleet will attack the Earth first before we are targeted. The fleet will move to surround us and cut off all avenues of escape. This is when the fleet will be most vulnerable." Several of the upper tier formations were highlighted. "Our objective when striking would be their chain of command. Destroying Queadol Magdomilla and Nupetiet Vergnitzs command vessels, then attacking the Fulbtzs Berrentzs command base, we can destroy their communication and place their command structure in shambles."

Maistroff was skeptical of the idea. "And how are we suppose to do that, Commander?" Azonia's eyes turned toward the young pop star.

Minmei began to squirm.

The Captain nodded his head. "Assuming that the Zentraedi within the main fleet have not been exposed to our culture like that Imperial Fleet and your people, hearing her musical talents would cause disruption and chaos. It would take away their will to fight." He eyed Minmei, briefly. "Stop your line of thought, Ms Laplamis. I will not allow further discussion of something like music used as a weapon. It is not ethical, at least in this Sesshoumaru's eyes."

"Need I remind you, Captain Sesshoumaru, that in war, inconsistencies like ethics will result in the death of your own soldiers." She turned to stare across the room at Execedor. "The Zentraedi know nothing of ethics, only that their enemy is whomever their superiors point toward. They would utilize any advantage that they have, use any tactic drawn from thought to win a battle. In this war, when the enemy of all that you believe in, all that you must protect, surrounds you like a pack of _Zeflakzs_, you must strike first with everything that you have. As you humans would say, the kid gloves must come off."

A long pause of silence washed over the conference room. Minds began to wander, others working in deep thought.

"Captain Sesshoumaru, what Commander Azonia says is true. This battle fortress has proven itself to be nearly indestructible and a force to be reckoned with." The Zentran moved from his podium and began the walk to circle around toward the Captain. "Our only chance of survival is to utilize the combined powers of the SDF-1, the Quadrano Fleet and our battle fleet."

Lisa stood up with the Captain. "Minister, do you realize what you are implying?" She took a moment to glance at Azonia, noticing a look of barely contained anger. _I hope some sort of agreement could be reached without her blowing a ballast._

"Since Dolza knows that we have been exposed to your culture, there is no other reason but to fight." In a gesture of friendship, he extended his hand out toward the Captain, waiting.

The youthful Captain stared down at the small Zentraedi, his eyes scanning him up and down before zeroing onto his hand. _His scent is... strange? No, what he says is true. I could not find any scent of deceit or any feelings of ill-content against our alliance._ He could feel the hatred and rage building behind him. _However_. "Minister, we will agree to terms before any sort of alliance is formed between our people." Execedor seemed to shrink back slightly, though what determination drove him to forge this alliance forced him to comply.

"I see. Very well, Captain. State your terms."

Colonel Maistroff turned toward the aides. "Is the recorder running? Good, keep it up." _This is it_.

"Our terms are as follows," he began in a cold, calculating tone. "The complete surrender and micronization of all Zentraedi who survive to the end of this war, the demilitarization of any Zentraedi warship and to turn over a Zentraedi by the name of Khyron Kravshera into the custody of the United Nations Space Navy (Spacy) and the Meltraedi Quadrano Special Forces."

"C-complete micronization! That is almost impossible!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Those are the terms in which our alliance she be formed under, Minister Execedor." Behind him, Azonia could not help but smirk as the situation moved in her favor. "These terms shall be agreed upon. If not, you will not make it off this vessel alive."

Rick's eyes widened. _He's forcing them to unconditionally surrender!_

"I suggest that you take what is offered, Minister," Lisa added. "It's a wiser decision than having to fight alone. Besides, I doubt your fleet can operate without it's flagship."

Execedor sighed in defeat, rising his head to look at the Captain in the eyes. "Very well. We shall agree to those terms, as dreadfully unfair as they may be to us." The pair shook hands. "I will warn you that taming Khyron Kravshera will be next to impossible."

"Excellent, he is of no concern at the moment." said Sesshoumaru, his visage changing to his normal stoic expression. "Now get off my ship."

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

The situation on the bridge was normal. As normal as having a Zentraedi battleship staring right down upon the Macross through the twin booms of the main gun and nearly one hundred Meltraedi ships just itching to fire on said battleship. Claudia was managing the bridge as best as she could, which thankfully did not require that much effort. The primary shift of Sammy, Vanessa, Kim, Megumi and herself were the best in their respective fields, along with being under the command of both Lisa Hayes and Sesshoumaru Kusanagi, slacking off in a serious situation as they were in was beyond their minds.

"I wonder how the conference is going," Kim suddenly voiced out, wishing she wasn't on the bridge to see history in the making. "I hope everything turns out well."

Megumi was wondering the same. That communique she received for the envoy was a little disturbing, though. "I'm not really sure," said the 2nd Lieutenant. "That message for the envoy was a priority one transmission. The operator that contacted us sounded different from the previous one."

"Maybe it was just a shift change." Lieutenant Young threw in.

"Maybe..." _I don't think so._

Claudia shook her head. "Would you two knock it off already. Their discussing intergalactic peace in there. The only thing you should worry about is that battleship trying to blow us up before the Amazon's do them in first." Her country accent softened from it's serious tone to a joking voice. "Besides, the Captain knows what's at stake more than anyone. Hell, he'll probably have the Zentraedi swabbing the deck and getting ready to give the Macross a new paint job in no time."

"You shouldn't joke around with something so serious, Claudia." Sammy chided, childishly chewing her finger, a habit she was desperately trying to get rid of but failed so many times. She was twenty-one years old and was the perfect model for jail bait of the year, only her habit made others think she really was underage.

The ebony weapons chief waved her off. "Oh, don't be such a ninny. I'm only joking."

"The only thing I'm worried about is the Amazons," said Vanessa as she leaned back from her station. "I've spoken with a couple that join the Marines. I mean, I've heard of serious man-hating dykes, but they would rather kill themselves before even think of touching a Zentraedi or any guy other than to kill him."

"Wow!" exclaimed Sammy. "That's so... wrong." The bespectacled radar operator nodded.

"You better believe it. I think the only men that they willingly associate with are the other Marines. Hell, they willingly socialize with the one Zentraedi Marine on a regular basis. They're still might be some hope for them yet."

Kim giggled. "Well, until then, that means more men for us! Geez, and I thought their would be a serious drought on single men when those girls came running along. I mean, how can we compete against other woman that look like they can be playboy and super-model material?"

Claudia shook her head, letting the girls gossip as usual. Once they start, not even the Captain can stop them until he raised his voice. _I'll let them slide. Good way to let out some unwanted stress._

"Please!" Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I think that's our good fortune." A loud chirp when off at her station and she bolted into action. "Claudia, radar reports a sudden spike in energy indicating a de-fold maneuver."

"Can you pin-point? Is it an attack?"

"Negative. Target reference of energy spike is located at Lagrange Point One. No, two! Negative on both references. We're now detecting massive hyperspace de-fold maneuver located several thousand kilometers outside of Earth's exosphere!" She gasped as the numbers of de-folds that filled the screen. So many that her system nearly overloaded. "There's too many of them!"

Megumi whirled around to Claudia. "Incoming communique from the Meltraedi Flagship. I'm putting her on screen at your station, Commander." She nodded.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Claudia La Salle, chief weapons officer, acting commanding officer." A beautiful red-haired Meltraedi greeted the chocolate skinned human's eyes. If there was any other time or place, she would of felt a little jealous of the fair-skinned Amazon. But the serious look in both female's eyes told any who observed that now was not a time for petty jealousy. "Can you tell me what is going on?"

"This is Lieutenant Millia Jenius, Meltraedi Special Forces and Executive Officer to Lady Azonia. The Zentraedi main fleet has been mobilize against your planet. Prepare for battle, comrade."

The communique cut off immediately. A firm look of command confidence steeled whatever feelings that wanted to rush through Claudia's mouth. However, as the senior officer in charge of the Macross until the Captain returned to the bridge, it was her call to react to the situation. And she would not disappoint.

"Lieutenant Reinhart, attempt to establish contact with Alaska Base and the United Nations Supreme Council and recommend upgrading defense measure to DEFCON One."

"On it."

"Lieutenant Young, sound general quarters. Priority One combat alert and force readiness, level red."

"Aye-aye."

Withholding a shudder of fear, Claudia pressed a few buttons on her station monitor. The Captain needs to know what is going on.

-----

**ATTENTION ALL HANDS!**

**THIS IS A STAGE ONE COMBAT ALERT! THIS IS A STAGE ONE COMBAT ALERT!**

**ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR MAXIMUM IMPACT! ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR MAXIMUM IMPACT!**

**THIS IS A STAGE ONE COMBAT ALERT! THIS IS A STAGE ONE COMBAT ALERT!**

**ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR MAXIMUM IMPACT! ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR MAXIMUM IMPACT!**

The scream of the air raid siren and the flashing red strobes followed by the ship-wide announcement startled all who were present, including Execedor. Before questions could arise, Claudia's visage appeared on the one of the huge projectors, the tone in her voice that echoed throughout the room was filled with both fear and apprehension that destroyed her serious expression.

"Captain, sensors have detected massive hyperspace de-fold operations near Earth. Sending you a video link from a Meltraedi destroyer."

Her face disappeared to show a live image of the Earth through Meltraedi optical sensors. Several specks of light seemed to dance along the image of the blue planet, increasing by the second. Soon it doubled, several patched of dark specks filling in voids left untouched. The optical sensor zoomed in on a quarter section of the Earth near South America. The flashed of light appeared once more, this time leaving a huge formation of Zentraedi warships in it's wake. As each second passed, warships of various hull type and design began filling more and more, swarming around the Earth like locust. Space was literally being jammed packed, nearly engulfing the Earth by their sheer presence.

"Holy shit..." Lynn Kyle gasped uncharacteristically. He was not one for cursing, but now was the most appropriate time to say something besides anti-war sentiments.

"The main fleet!" Azonia gasped, her shocked face suddenly turning into a vicious snarl. "Captain, I depart to my flagship. I will contact you upon my arrival to discuss strategy."

"Aye."

Ayame stood upon seeing the sight of so many warships. For a short moment, she merely stared, transfixed by the image as more ships compiled within the mass. Breaking away, she looked down at herself. At the uniform she wore. At the array of medals pinned to her chest that she had earned with blood, sweat and tears for so many years of her life. Her eyes finally settled upon her name tag, admiring the name Kusanagi and what it represent. Whom it represents.

"Ayame..." Sesshoumaru whispered as she approached him from around the table. Within moments he was enveloped in a gently embrace, her arms wrapping around his waist. Her face buried in the crook of his neck while her healthy bosom pressed firmly into his own chest. On their own, his arms folded around her, hugging her tightly, not wishing to let go. Neither said a word. They only communicated by touch and by the rapid beat of their hearts. They were in their own little world where no one else existed but them. For a long moment, they cared not for uniform or that there were others still present. Nor did they care for the gawking expression of Minister Execedor or the confused look in Colonel Maistroff's eyes as he scratched his head. They both knew, subconsciously, that this moment would be the last moment they would share together.

"Lisa."

The Executive Officer snapped out of her daze, turning herself away from the Kusanagi pair to acknowledge Rick. "What is it, Commander?" She was surprised that he stood in front of her in the position of attention. He spoke so only those within a few feet of them could here.

"Lisa, I just want to let you know that I care deeply for you. I do not know if it is love, or something else. Hell, I'm not really sure I know what love is. But deep down inside me, there's this feeling of joy that I've had those few brief moments that we have spent together. And I hope, one day, if we somehow survive the upcoming battle, that we can have more of those brief moments." He ended his speech with a crisp salute.

"Rick..."

Within moments he stood before Minmei on the lower level, looking up at her on the raise section of floor. Ironically, their height difference seemed to portray the distance Rick felt toward Minmei. He was a soldier, she was a movie and pop star. No matter, their relationship would never of worked out. He knew that. He always knew that. Yet, on a day he would most likely join Roy in the afterlife, he had finally realized his true feelings for the chinese girl.

"Look Minmei, I want to tell you so much, but considering the situation, I'll keep it short and simple." He sighed. "Despite everything that has happened between us - the good or bad - I love you. I always have and I always will." Like with Lisa, he gave her a crisp salute before quickly turning away. "Good-bye, Minmei."

"Rick! RICK! Don't leave me!" She struggled against Kyle. "Let me go, Kyle! I have to see him! I can't let him go!" Kyle grunted.

"He's a soldier, Minmei! Let him do his job!"

"I can't! I won't!"

"Damn it!" He cursed when the girl stomped on his foot.

She released him after a moment, stepping back to admire his feminine-like features. Her hand, soft despite the rugged environments she had been exposed to throughout her career, touched his cheek, enjoying the sight of him leaning into it with a low growl of pleasure. Fighting the instinct to embrace him once more, she turned a complete 180 and began to departure.

"Ayame."

She stopped just as she was about to exit the conference room. He called to her, not for her to return to him, but as an inquiry as to what she had on her mind. On her mind, indeed. She had several things of importance, like getting her Marines ready to fight. Although, she had one other thought on her mind, one that took precedence over all responsibility that she had as a Marine.

"I have to take care of something first, my love. Then I will take my place on the battle field."

A smirk found it way onto her lips.

"Today is a good day to die."

* * *

End of Chapter 32

* * *

Author's notes: 

w00t! I'm finally done with this goddamn chapter. No matter how much effort I put into this, it still took a long time. Considering IRL distractions and all that, I fell very satisfied at this very moment.

Many of you might have some questions. I can answer them best if you log in and review my story, or PM me using the FFnet messaging system.

From this point, I'm going to go back through my story and work on revisions. Spellcheck, get some facts straight, and maybe rewrite a few scenes. But the next chapter will be a short filler that will lead to the main confrontation.

Next is Chapter 33: Cable News Network


	34. Chapter 33: Cable News Network

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

-----

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 33: Cable News Network

* * *

A light blue flag waving in the wind appeared on screen. Center in the waving banner was a white emblem consisting of a circular map of the Earth in azimuthal equidistant projection centered at the north pole between two olive branches. The image soon faded out, replaced with a montage of shots from around the world - soldiers of the UN Army marching into Baghdad; civilians of varying ethnicities celebrating American Independence Day in the streets of Los Angeles; a war crimes trial featuring two Arabs and three Chinese military officers; the erection of a statue in Geneva, Switzerland honoring those that have fallen during the European theater of the third world war; Japanese, American, Korean and Chinese civil engineers working to cultivate lands in Honshuu to restore the city that was once named Kyoto, Japan; UN Marines conducting an amphibious assault upon the island of Madagascar while under heavy fire to purge a known terrorist cell garrisoned on the island; several UN Naval destroyers searching the area of the Pacific Ocean where an Island named Macross use to lie, in the corner of the screen a map of the Pacific Ocean was shown with a question mark over the location of the Ataria Islands; the image of the Super Dimensional Fortress _Macross_ hovering over the city of Las Vegas, the image shown directly from the Strip. An image of an evening sun was shown in the distance, setting in the north across Lake Eerie from the city of Eerie, Pennsylvania in the former United States. The image was soon replaced by a gigantic crater that was once the city of Toronto before fading out. 

Fanfare blared as the CNN logo appeared in the center of the screen. Behind the logo, the black screen faded to reveal the inside of the studio where the network anchor stood behind his desk.

"_This is a CNN Headline news report. Reporting live from CNN world headquarters in Atlanta, Georgia, your host, Tony Harris._"

The anchorman came on. "Good Afternoon, I'm Tony Harris, CNN Headline News. Happy fourth of July. Yesterday evening, in Saint Louis, Missouri, USA, a man killed the mother of his child, then went to the catering company where he once working and fatally shot two women and himself, police said."

Live images of police and detectives were investigating a wide area that was taped off to the public. Spectators watched as the law officers did their job, several with curious and worried faces. "One other woman was shot at Finninger's Catering Service and was in stable condition, police said. Among the dead was an owner of the company, but her elderly husband and business partner may have been saved by a quick-thinking employee who hid him in a walk-in closet as the rampage unfolded. Police said Herbert Chalmers Jr killed 53-year-old Sylvia Haynes at her apartment Tuesday afternoon. Hours later, he was overhead bragging about plans to kill his boss, then went to the catering company. Chalmers and Haynes had a child together, but the state of their relationship was unclear, police said."

"One of the women killed, 79-year-old Cleo Finninger, who ran the company with her husband, Charles, said Susan Akscin, the woman's niece. The other was their adult daughter, 44-year-old Christine Politte, who oversaw payroll, authorities said. The company is on the northwest edge of Saint Louis and employs about 50 people. Both women were shot in a garage area, police said. The shooter killed himself in the parking lot."

The corner of the screen presented an image map of Iraq with a star that represented the city of Baghdad. "In world news, the United Nations Army marches into the city of Baghdad after weeks of non-stop fighting. CNN correspondent Larry Fitzgerald reports from Baghdad."

The bright flashes and the cracking of gunfire erupted from weapon barrels and tracers filled the sky in a world seen through night vision optics. A day-time video image of dirty and sweating soldiers loading and operating field artillery. Soldiers in desert camouflage and armor using hand signals while firing at opposing mercenary soldiers throughout a city. Video of a pair of a brown UN Army Spartan Destroid being disabled by an Anti-UN Quadruped before second Spartan and an AH-64 Apache disables, then destroys the enemy mecha from different angles. Images of Iraqi freedom fighters raising their weapons in the air and cheering with women and children as the UN Army marches into downtown Baghdad.

"The images you see are real and not altered," began a deep male voice. "After twenty days of non-stop fighting, the bloodied soldiers of the UN Army's 1st Armored, 101st Airborne Assault and 5th Mechanized Infantry Divisions marched heroically into the war-torn city of Baghdad, liberating the Iraqi city after two years of occupation by terrorist armies of the Anti-United Nations coalition. Their arrival is welcomed by Iraqi men and women, many of which who are ecstatic to finally be free of the tyranny brought on by the Anti-UN and somehow resume whatever lives that they could salvage after two-years of occupation."

"_They treated us like trash_," a male Iraqi freedom right stated in Arab. Another voice over-lapped his own, translating his words. "_They worship Islam like we do. But they take our religion to the extreme. They do not represent us and we do not appreciate how they misrepresent our culture. They thought they can terrorize us into submission. But we are a strong people and we fought back. We knew the UN would come to our aid and free us from tyranny. It was only a matter of time._" He smiled. "_And here we are._"

A female Iraqi wearing silks spoke, her voice over-lapped by an similar accented female in english. "_It was as if we were re-living the time before the Global War. Women had little or no rights compared to the men. They beat and raped many of us, killed those who spoke out of place. They killed my husband when he tried to defend me and I manage to get away and hide. They learned nothing since then. Nothing! I'm grateful to our Lord that he has blessed us with freedom once again!_"

The image returned to the news station. "That was Larry Fitzgerald covering the war in Iraq. More news and a speech from UN General Muhktar Abdul-Karim in a special live report later tonight."

"In other news, civilians continue to demonstrate outside the Western Division of the United Nations Governing Council in Washington DC, in protest of sanctions placed against the United Nations Spacy battle fortress Super Dimensional Fortress One, or SDF-1, which was assumed destroyed along with the Island of Macross two years ago by Anti-UN Forces. Their cause -- bring our son's and daughter's home." Around the gigantic mob, law officers and National guard, though they could not stop the demonstration, held protesters at bay from inciting a major riot.

Mobs of protesters waved signs bearing symbols of peace and harmony. Others carrying images of soldiers bearing names and their station aboard the SDF-1 Macross. Many carried signs that demonstrated against the war in outer space. But, the majority showed their demands with banners and chants of: "Bring our soldiers home!" and "Dead no more."

Images changed to that of the SDF-1 flying over former US cities. "The sanctions brought down upon the Macross and her crew were handed down due to decision by the United Nations and UN Spacy Supreme Command in the aftermath of the destruction caused by an Anti-UN terrorist cell releasing a thermonuclear bomb within the city of Toronto last year in attempt to destroy the SDF-1. The destruction caused by an estimated one megaton nuclear explosion was more than enough to wipe Toronto off the face of the Earth and send seismic shock-waves that were felt as far as here in out own studios in Atlanta. CNN had questioned the UN Representative Tony Blair on this subject. His only reply: The Macross and her crew will remain in space deployment until the situation with the Anti-UN is resolved. Representative Blair refused to comment any further on the subject."

"Half-way around the globe in the Japanese Pacific Quadrant on the Island of Honshuu, Japan, the work continues on reconstruction of the ancient city of Kyo--" A set crewman appeared from off-screen, a worried look in his eyes as he handed Tony Harris a few sheets of paper. The black anchorman took a moment to skim the first few lines, preparing himself for the new story. Anyone watching could see the shock in his eyes. He spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this just in. CNN correspondents from all over the world are reporting in sightings of unidentified flying objects in the skies above Western Europe, Africa, Mexico and here in USA North America. We are now going to Buckingham Palace in Western Europe were CNN Europe correspondent Kelly Stevens can give us a full report."

A tall blonde women in a business stood in front of the gates of the Royal Palace. In the background, the pride of the British stood behind her along with many spectators of varying nationalities gazing up at the starry sky and talking animately. "Good evening, Tony," Kelly Stevens began in a heavy British accent. "The streets of London have been hectic for the past hour when the first sightings occurred." The camera panned upward to take a shot of the clear night sky. Barely visible images of metallic objects could be seen past the stars, many more appearing every few seconds in bright flashes of light. "This anomaly only began one hour ago and has continued to repeat every few seconds. It all began with a bright flash of light in the night sky that was discovered by an amateur astronomer star gazing on his roof just several blocks from the Palace and was soon followed by many more afterward. At first they were assumed to be meteors making contact with our atmosphere, but the notion was soon quelled when the light disappeared to reveal some sort of object."

"How has the public reacted, Kelly?" Tony asked.

The camera focused on the woman. "They seem to be flabbergasted and curious just as everyone else, Tony. There have been some speculation that the object that we have seen are visitors from another world. While that is taking the subject to the extreme, there are many who are keeping that a possibility."

"What of the Royal family?"

"According to the Royal Guard Command, who have reacted defensively in such a situation, have secured the Queen inside the palace along with the royal court. Along with them are representatives from several major European companies stationed here in England along with the CEO of the Hellsing Corporation and Royal Knight, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. The Royal Guard have stated that those present during the Queens dinner party shall also be held in protection until the nature of the phenomenon is revealed."

Tony suddenly reappeared on screen listening to a receiver in his ear. "I have breaking and terrible news for everyone. The United Nations Governing Council and the United Earth Forces Supreme Command have issued a global state of emergency and have just recently upgraded worldwide defense conditions to DEFCON One. I say again, worldwide military defense conditions have been upgraded to DEFCON One. Reports coming in from affiliates in UN Armed Forces Western Division in the Pentagon, Washington DC have just confirmed that the objects located outside the Earth's atmosphere are indeed alien in origin."

-----

**Site of Grand Cannon V**

**UN Spacy Air Station, Brazil, South America**

"Let's go Marines! Move, move, move!"

A woman of African descent stood on the tarmac of the Marine Corps South American air station near the site of what would of been the Fifth Grand Cannon, a weapon commissioned by the United Nations Earth Defense Force and designed by OTEC. Around the dark-skinned female, soldiers, armored vehicle and hulking behemoths called Destroids moved to designated stations to prepare some form of defense against the alien visitors beyond the sky. The woman was calm in a situation that would of made others franticly searching for some kind of safety shelter. She was not an ordinary person. She was a news reporter. She had a story to cover.

"Tim, do you have a signal?" The camera man nodded. "Good, let's do this."

"This is CNN reporter Shelinda Uemenyora reporting live from the UN Space Navy air station in Brazil, South America, the site of the Grand Cannon Five." she stated with a light local accent. "News has reached base central command of the worldwide call to arms against a possible hostile alien invasion and as you can see behind me, UN Spacy and the Marines are preparing for the worst."

The camera man panned to the side, watching VF-1 Valkyries and VF/A-3 Strike Eagles lifting off the tarmac in pairs on separate run ways. Panning further left, Marine Corps armored units, gigantic HWR-00 Monsters dropped themselves into sloped trenches, aiming their massive guns to the skies. Surrounding them were a handful of combat infantry and several pop-up surface-to-air missile turrets. The camera focused on Shelinda.

"There has been rumor around base that the UN Spacy battle fortress SDF-1 Macross has been battling these alien beings in outer-space for the last three years. Another rumor concerning the battle fortress is that it was originally of alien origin and was actually reconstructed between the tenature of 2001 and 2009 before disappearing during an alleged terrorist attack. This reporter believes that the Macross was in-fact attacked by aliens attempting to retrieve their property and the result was the lost of tens of thousands of men, women and children on an attack of Macross Island that clearly wiped the island off the face of the Earth and sent the fortress into deep space."

"Soldiers refuse to comment on the subject and officers all but ignore questions. We can---"

"What the fuck is going on here!" snapped a angered voice off screen. A granite-faced Marine in combat gear approached the woman, snarling as best as he could. A black eagle decorated his protective cover (helmet) signifying him as a Colonel of the United Nations Marine Corps. "Lady, you and your crew should be down in the shelter! Can't you see we have a situation going on? We're at DEFCON one for pete's sake!"

"Colonel Anatole Leonard, I have a duty as a reporter to track this story and tell the world the truth on this matter as it happens." Shelinda shot back, angered by the Marine field officer. "I cannot do MY job hunkered down in a shelter!"

"Well, that's just fine and dandy, Ms Uemenyora, I can't really argue there." He suddenly got into the woman's face, not caring if he was on live broadcast or not. "You listen here, missy. As commander of the 7th Armored Tactical Assault Division here on this base, it's my job to make that ALL non-combative personnel are safely down in the shelter or any of the designated safe zones. If you would kindly follow my lead, _ma'am_, I will escort you to the shelter or the command center."

She nodded, though reluctantly. "I'll submit, for now. But first, Colonel, could you answer a few questions?"

"Make it quick."

"You were listening to my report just earlier, Colonel. How much of it is true?"

Anatole narrowed his eyes. "Most of it is classified as this time, but... all of it." She gasped.

"And what is your opinion of this matter? Why has the public been shadowed from these truths?"

"It's simple, Ms Uemenyora. How do you believe the public would react? From my experience, if word got out that we were at war with aliens, we would have riots all over the world. What little peace that we did have would of been destroyed instantly and we would all be thrown into the blender along with it. I don't know the specifics on what is happening on the SDF-1, but all I know is while all of you folks have been sitting in the sun, we have been preparing for a long-term engagement with their alien freaks. The Macross has been fighting them from the start and have been Earth's only defense ever since."

Shelinda paused as his words sank in. "What of your opinion on the matter?"

"We don't have the resources to fight back. One ship verses all that?" He pointed up at the flashing lights in the clear blue sky. "But I'll be damned if that stops us from kicking their ass all the way back to where they came from. If it takes us a few hours, a few days, months, or even a few years. We'll win one way or another."

"As long as Anatole Leonard is on the watch, no one is taking Earth away from humanity!"

-----

**Site of the Grand Cannon I**

**UN Defense HQ at Alaska Base, Alaska**

Admiral Donald Hayes let out a deep sigh.

Donald was a calm man considering the situation, though in the past he was never noted for such a feature. He began his carrier as a Naval Aviator in the late eighties and early nineties flying Grumman F-14 Tomcats for the US Navy during Operation Desert Shield and Desert Storm after graduating with honors from the United States Naval Academy. He was not one you could call an Ace pilot, as he only was able to shoot down one enemy fighter in his whole career, most of his mission successes were flown as a Bombcat, the latest mission requirement of the F-14 after the new LANTRIN system was issued as an upgrade so the Tomcat could perform air-to-ground precision bombing mission. Though his flying skills were average compared to others in his squadron, he was never shot down, and was mostly recognized for his command presence. He stopped flying when he realized that his days as a fighter pilot were over. He wanted career advancement and flying was not working for him.

It was the best decision that he had made. He began his new career as the carrier air boss, controlling the chaos on the carrier deck and any plane in the air near the carrier. Only after a year, he was promoted and became the ship Executive Officer before being transfered to the USS Nimitz where he became the ships Executive Officer for several years. Eventually, Donald was promoted to Captain before once again being promoted and transfered to the latest CVX aircraft carrier, the USS Kenosha. It was at that point that Rear Admiral Hayes, Captain, was assigned to carrier group nine of the Atlantic fleet at the outbreak of World War III, the Gloval Civil War. He served honorably throughout the war, rising in the ranks faster than any other officer in United State Naval history. He and the Kenosha were transfered to the Pacific Theater to bolster the depth of the fleet and provide support for carrier group seven, Enterprise carrier group under the command of the already legendary Captain Sesshoumaru Kusanagi.

Regrets were something Donald had lived with for so many years. Leaving his youngest daughter in the care of his closest friend so he could fight in his war. Not being there when his beloved wife died, nearly orphaning little Lisa. One of his biggest regrets came near the end of the war. There had been reports of a rogue Russian attack submarine, the _Minsk_, moving through the waters near the Ataria islands in the South Pacific. FleetCom wanted a carrier group to go investigate in case the rogue sub was hostile or the information was false and turned out to be a Chinese trap. Not wanting to risk other carriers, Vice Admiral Hayes went underway on the Kenosha and her carrier group escorts.

The _Minsk_ was a familiar name to Donald. During his tenature as executive officer on the Nimitz, he had the honor of meeting a Russian sub commander, one Henry J Gloval. He was a tall, yet slightly thin man that commanded respect wherever he walked. It was ironic to Donald that Henry looked and acted the part of a submarine commander. He even warned the man that his smoking would one day be the death of him and his career. Later in life, he would find that only the latter came into fruition. Thank God.

Regret.

Donald suffered from a heavy case of survivors guilt. During the operation, he was called to report to Fleet Command at Pearl Harbor and leave the command of the Kenosha to his executive officer and CAG for the time being. When a five-star Fleet Admiral comes calling, you better get hauling, as the saying goes. Not even a thirty minute flight after his departure... it appeared.

It came in a flash of blinding light nearly as bright as the sun. It cut through the air like runaway freight train going down hill, blasting over the surface of the ocean before crashing into the distant Ataria Island. The shock-waves produced from the object ripped the ocean apart, creating gigantic sea swells that swallowed the Kenosha and all of her crew in one fell swoop. Ordering the return to the ship, Donald was struck with horror as only finding dead bodies and debris of his once proud vessel. He would learn a couple years down the road that only a young ace pilot by the name of Roy Fokker, a member of the VF-103 Jolly Rogers, also survived.

It was one of the worst feelings one could have, that he could feel. Though nothing could stop the pain from losing his wife to cancer, he knew that losing the men and women on the Kenosha was a very close second. If not for the fact that he had his little Lisa, he would of taken his own life to join his crew. He should of died on the Kenosha and went down with his ship with honor as an Admiral should. He had, at sometime long ago, set that part of his life aside so it felt only as a distant memory to concentrate what was most important to him - his daughter and the protection of Earth from possible alien invasion. Though, Donald never forgotten the Kenosha and her crew. At times, when he was all alone with no one around to watch him, the memories and faces would flash through his mind.

The pain of loss.

Regret.

Maybe that was why he was in such a calm, nearly stoic mood when the announcement came to elevate planetary status to DEFCON 1. Maybe, in his mind, he was seeing the faces of countless civilians, soldiers, men, women and children, all of whom that he had a hand in banishing from returning to Earth. Maybe Donald was regretting that decision and could feel the pain of knowing he was partially responsible for giving the rest of Supreme Command a perfect decoy to use during the firing of the Grand Cannon. Maybe he felt regret for not listening to his heart, not hearing the words of his wise daughter, and not doing what he knew was right and only did what was best.

Again, maybe that was why he was the only calm man throughout Alaska Base.

"Give me a status report."

"We're showing hundreds of thousands of enemy blips on screen. Estimated number of ships at four million and rising, sir!"

_We don't stand a chance against that many_, he realized, finding the reports from the Macross crew to be more than true. This was reality. _Not even the Grand Cannon will help us here. The charge time is too long_. He steeled himself, clutching the rail he leaned against tightly in his hands. _I'll be damned if I don't try something. I hope Sesshoumaru has something up his sleeve for this to work out._

"What about the Grand Cannon?"

"Energy level at eighty percent and continuing to rise steadily. Full-charge for firing of Grand Cannon, ETA ten-minutes."

"The news media is going to have a field day with this." stated one of the other Supreme Commanders. Donald shook his head.

"Well, it's too late to worry about that now. We made the mistake and not informing the public that we are at war with aliens and we're going to pay for it sooner or later. Right now, we have to concentrate on the situation at hand before things really get out of control."

"Sir!" one of the other technical engineers called out. "Message from the UN Prime Minister - World-wide ICBM launch authorization has been given and is now under Alaska Base control. General Winchester is now confirming launch authorization and control transfer codes."

_ICBMs? Even if thermonuclear reaction weaponry did work against all those vessels, we're going to kill ourselves when all the debris starts falling to the surface_. If anything, the Admiral did not wish to fire off several thousand nuclear missiles at an enemy he did not know how to deal with. Realizing this, he knew he would rather die at the hands of the enemy, not by radioactive debris that would cause a nuclear winter around the globe.

"Holy Christ! Look at the size of that thing!"

"Status report on all quadrants?"

"Besides rioting and total public panic? Everything seems fine, Sir. Even with the size of the enemy fleet surrounding the planet and that gigantic... thing that just de-folded into lunar orbit, I'm detecting no gravitational disturbances at all." The crewman turned to the Admiral. "With that many objects in orbit of the Earth, we should be experiencing high-gravitation fluctuations. I mean, their should be gigantic tidal disturbances and violent seismic activity."

"I thought as much." said the Admiral. "The enemy uses anti-gravitation propulsion system like that found on the SDF-1. According to Doctor Lang, the fields generated by such propulsion should cancel the effects of planetary gravity upon the object."

"Admiral, picking up heavy energy readings from the enemy fleet."

"Status on Grand Cannon?"

"Two more minutes until full charged, sir."

-----

**North American Aerospace Defense Command**

**Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA**

"This is CNN reporter Leslie Yamanaka with a special report here at NORAD, the North American Aerospace Defense Command center for the United Nations Space Navy. Just moments ago, under escort from the recently top secret VF-1 Valkyrie, the current UN Spacy fleet defense fighter, the United Nations Prime Minister and his cabinet have arrived here at NORAD. CNN had attempted to question the Prime Minister, but due to the current situation with possible alien invasion hanging over humanities shoulders, the Prime Minister was not available for comment. However, in just a few moments, the Prime Minister will address the world."

The woman paused, listening to something on her ear piece.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. We're now going to our camera's in NORAD where the Prime Minister will give his address."

Deep inside the North American command center, inside a conference room that was heavily guarded by armed UN Army soldiers, reporters and camera operators waited patiently for the Prime Minister to arrive. Camera's started flashing as middle-aged man approached the podium that bared the seal of the United Nations.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen of the press, the former United States, the world. Today I bring urgent news concerning events both past, present and future. What I say today may in fact change how humanity looks at itself in the years to come, whether it would be for the good or the bad. A large majority have witnessed the phenomenon occurring above our heads and have come to speculation that the Earth is being contacted by an alien race that has come from the depths of outer space. While only speculation, such a notion is partially true. For the past few hours, our military and certain sectors of the civilian population contracted by the United Nations has been diligently attempting to contact this alien species. Unfortunately, without much success."

"Due to the sheer amount of alien vessels surrounding the globe, the UN Council has come to the conclusion that the alien fleet has no other intension's and is hostile against the Earth and humanity. Because of recent events in outer-space, we know that the race of the alien species is known as the Zentraedi, a humanoid war-like species that thrive on military conflict. That, ladies and gentlemen, is the present."

"How humanity gained such intelligence on what is believed to be an unknown species involves the past. For the past three years, since the disappearance of Macross Island in the South Pacific, the SDF-1 Macross and her compliment of Marines has been combating an element of the alien species named Zentraedi from the very edge of our solar system, to the rings of Saturn, on the surface of the red planet Mars to the surface of the Earth. The Macross has operated independently from UN Spacy, defending the Earth valiantly and gaining vital military intelligence on the alien race while we here at home prepare for possible alien invasion. It is without a doubt that many would speculate that it was due to the cause of the alien species that brought the destruction of Macross Island and the city of Toronto along with thousands of loved ones. Others would suggest that it was the Macross that brought the alien species down to Earth in the first place. Though many would wonder, why the enemy did not target Earth as a whole? Unfortunately, no one can answer that question. It is beyond the comprehension of even our most intelligent analysts as to why the enemy did not attack Earth."

"With the current situation, what the future holds for humanity has only few possibilities. The possibility of holding peace negotiations with the alien fleet has gone and passed. Their refusal to attempt communications or respond to our hails has proven their intension's for the human race as anything but peaceful. As of this moment forward, reserve defense units of the UN Army have moved into positions within all major population centers around the world and have begun evacuation procedures to designated shelter sections. I strongly urge all civilians, especially those that are unable to reach one of these shelters, to seek refuge in any form of underground facility. A cellar, a basement, or older bomb shelter. It is undetermined what the ramifications of a prolong invasion would result and the condition that the Earth would be left in once this conflict ends. Our only hope lies with the men and women of our Armed Force branch, the ones who will bravely walk into the night and face our fears. As Prime Minister of our United Nation, I can only pray for their safety. And wish them good luck."

Leslie watched from her monitor as the President stepped away from the podium, leaving the speechless reporters to themselves. She wiped a few tears from her eyes before looking into the camera. "That was the Prime Minister addressing the world on the current situation. It is now confirmed that the alien species is known as the Zentraedi and Earth has indeed been at war with these aliens for the past few years. Finally, the answers have been given to the disappearance of Macross Island and the destruction of and the crater that was created where the city of Toronto once stood. As a civilian, I was shocked to hear this information and confused as to why we were all kept in the dark. From a professional point of view, I can understand why there was such a large media black-out on the subject. I'm current getting reports on riots all over the world as men, women and children scramble to reach shelter sections and various old war bomb shelters."

A soldier appeared on-screen, wordlessly indicating Leslie to head inside. "I'm now being told that I have to enter NORAD. Unfortunately, once the doors of the facility are closed, normal signals such as the CNN feed I am now sending will be unable to penetrate the mountain and thick armor. As much as I dislike this, I'm---" She looked at her camera man. "What do you mean? Flash of light?"

The camera panned up past Leslie Yamanaka and gazed into the sky. Several lights flashed near the location of the Zentraedi vessels. Within a split second, the source of the flash of light suddenly impacted the ground, engulfing everything in the immediate area. As the light began to fade, it was joined by several more, engulfing the whole mountain range in blinding light, sending shock-waves of immense force in all direction. When the light faded, only a gigantic smoking crater and barren wasteland that was once Colorado Springs remained.

The Earth was engulfed by a rain of death.

* * *

End of Chapter 33

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Wow! This came out better than I expected. The first CNN story is a true story, just to let you know. I took that directly from the CNN website and modified it slightly.

Next is Chapter 34: Force of Arms


	35. Chapter 34: Force of Arms

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

-----

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 34: Force of Arms

* * *

The eye of the beholder was one who can see the truth in what lies within darkness. Eyes that can see light trapped within the shadows, a light that glowed brightly, that gave the impression of life, in whatever form it may choose to portray itself, fighting for survival against the never-ending void. Eyes that cherish beauty where others see nothing but emptiness. These same eyes, from behind the thick glass that protected Macross City from the merciless, frigid vacuum, took in the beauty that was outer space and it's infinite sea of stars. 

She never gazed at the stars when she was younger. Only until she lost what she had loved more than any other did she find the beauty within the darkness.

"No matter how long I gaze into the stars, I cannot help finding myself captivated by such beauty. Ironic, though, how much I have missed all this time." She said at the sound of approaching foot-steps. "At times when I was by myself, I would lie back and just gaze into the sky and allow my thoughts to flow freely. When I could not find any alone-time on Earth, I would travel to the Moon where no one can bother me. But, for some reason, even with company, I find the sea of stars to be most beautiful and relaxing here."

"Do you enjoy watching the stars?"

A brief pause.

"Sometimes, when I have the luxury." That answer seemed to make her smile.

"Wonderful. At least we share one thing in common."

"So it seems."

"When you have that luxury... what do you think of?"

"Him." Simple and to the point. She liked that answer.

"You two were made for each other. I feel a little envious of the both of you. Attracting men I have no problem, but finding the right one and keeping them tends to be a problem." She suppressed a giggle with her hand.

Silence.

"What do you think of? When you look at the stars, that is." The question was random, said with a tone that seemed embarrassed and shy in the same package.

"You."

"When father forced me to send you away, I nearly torn out whatever soul that I have just to have you back, even if it meant forever living in the darkness as a fallen angel. But, I realized, the same thing happened to my mother when I chose to stay with my sister in _Asgard_, choosing the light over the darkness. If not for my own mother, coming to my side, comforting me and being there when I needed her the most... maybe I would of become something other than the person you see before you. But, I knew I could not raise you in Niflhiem nor could I do the same in Asgard. My only choice was to leave you in the care of human adoption on Midgard." She let out a deep sigh, trying to forget those memories despite knowing they would remain within her for eternity. "Since then, I would visit the human realm and watch the night sky, wishing that I would one day find you."

"Why didn't you look for me?"

"Father forbid it. He said, one day, when neither of us expect it, we would find each other." She shook her head. "And those people at the agency just refused to give me any leads. I guess Father was serious when he said that I wouldn't be able to find you."

A long pause.

"My mother told me, at that time long ago, there is no pain worse than letting go of your child. I realized what she meant almost immediately, and I now knew of the pain that she felt when she let go of me."

She continued. "Pained as I was, it was the wisest decision I made for you. Living in Niflhiem is harsh for mortals, even if they are half-breeds like you are. Without divine protection, you would of died within days due to the evil aura that naturally fills the place. Not even Father or Mother could do anything to help."

"I'd rather lose you to life than lose you to death. So, I casted you away, not because I did not want you, or hated you. For you to live, I made that decision because I love you."

Urd briefly looked over her shoulder at Ayame. "My daughter."

Another pause.

"Look," Urd's manicured hand pointed out at the Earth as it came into view. Around the blue planet, millions upon millions of star ships orbited her. Waiting. "They gather. Preparing. Waiting. For what, I do not know. Only - I sense a great loss will occur and the screams of millions will be heard across cosmos. It is my only hope that my fears do not come to fruition this day."

"Shouldn't you be with your soldiers? Preparing for battle, my child?"

Ayame shook her head. "For once, I have more important things to do than getting ready for battle."

An amused laugh escaped the Goddess' lips. She turned to her daughter, pleasantly admiring the mirror image of herself in a Marine's uniform. "You sounded just like your father."

"My father!" The Colonel gasped, forcing herself to calm down. She looked down at the deck in thought. "You never told me about my father. I never really thought of who he was since I met you..."

Urd sighed. "Your father was a great man in a world that should have never existed. He was a commanding leader, a brave fighter, a swordsman that was unmatched and welded a unique sword that only he could use. Unfortunately, his heart was cold to anyone but his fellow soldiers which made him feared throughout the lands." She turned back to watch the Earth. "He lived on world in another galaxy. One that was created in the image of our Earth with a human population that was both superior and inferior with today's technology. Unlike our Earth, this Earth did not lose it's mana, which meant that magic was common place. It was there where he lived life day to day, surviving battles and leading his comrades into combat. It was there where he lost his life after being consumed by madness and destroying himself and the planet along with him."

"I was taking a vacation from my duties as Yggdrasil System Admin and decided to visit someplace other than Earth. I found the location of that alternate Earth buried deep within the Yggdrasil archives and decided on making a visit. I met your father in a resort town on the largest continent. What details you want to know, I cannot give. Only, we had a very long one night stand..." She paused, hiding her blush. "Well, we had several one night stands."

Ayame rolled her eyes. That sounded familiar.

"We stayed together in that resort town until our time to depart came. He admitted he should have left after our first night. He had a war to wage against a neighboring nation, but he said, in your exact words: I have more important things to do than getting ready for a battle." She sighed dreamily. "When you take away the cold facade that he had placed over himself, you see the truth within the darkness. Sephiroth was a man among men." She giggled. "Ironically, I was his first and only lover."

Her daughter looked up in thought. "So... my father was a great leader." She stared into her mother's eyes, who suddenly appeared in front of her to place her hands on her shoulders.

"If your father could see you, he would of been proud to have a daughter that took after him." She smiled. "I know I am."

"Mother, I..." Urd's eyes lit up with joy. Tears appeared in her eyes.

"That... was the first time you ever called be mother." She held her hands close to her heart. "I'm so happy, I--" Her daughter - all of a sudden - dropped down to her hands and knees, bowing her head low until her forehead nearly touched the ground. The platinum haired Goddess could only stare in shock.

"Dear Mother, I have been a horrible child and have shamed myself before you." The Marine clenched her eyes shut to prevent the tears from falling. Nothing could stop the flood from flowing in twin rivers of sadness and sorrow. "I had labeled and judge who you are and your actions without learning the truth and their reasons. I have cursed the ground you walk upon and the air that you breathe believing that it was I who had suffered. No, I was raised by wonderful parents who had adopted me into their family and gave me a roof over my head to live and grow into the woman I am today. It was you, not I, that has suffered since my birth."

"Ayame..."

"A battle will start soon. Yet, my mind can only think of the man that I love," She choked back a sob. "And the woman who brought me into this world - the only true family that I have left. I humbly come before you - Oh My Goddess - to express my sincere apologies and beg your forgiveness."

Ayame's eyes widened when a pair of gentle hands cupped her face, easily lifting her head from the ground with no resistance. She stared at the matching jade eyes, the mirror-like pools of sorrow that can read into the history of any human soul with just a simple glance. She could not move, nor speak any words from her lips. She could only follow the hands the held her, guiding her body until she sat up on the ground. The way her mother looked at her, was similar to how a desert cobra hypnotizes their prey before the killing strike, only, she felt lost in those eyes. Lost in a world where nothing existed but mother and daughter.

She felt safe.

Urd broke her gaze, showing her only child a sad smile.

"When you were born into this life, when you took your first breath of air and when I was heart-broken as I saw you disappear into a better life, I promised to myself that I would love you no matter who or what you become. You are my daughter, my only child. There is no one in existence that I love more than you. From the day I let you go, I accepted any punishment or treatment you would bestow upon me should we one day meet."

"Mama!"

She enveloped the Goddess in a powerful hug, burying her saline-filled eyes into the woman's chest. Like the day her friend Keiichi died, Ayame let go of the barriers that she used to keep herself in check, releasing a flood of sorrow that filled her heart. As the negative emotions drained from her body and soul, she was filled with joy, happiness and a sense of completion that she had never felt before. For the first time in her life, she was a whole person.

She was complete.

A long moment passed.

"Ayame."

"...hmm?" A gentle kiss was placed on the top of her platinum head.

"It is time for you to go."

Coming back to reality, the Colonel shook her head to clear her mind, taking a few deep breaths to come herself down. Slowly onto her heeled feet, she helped her mother stand, lightly dusting both their closes on reflex. She stood proudly in front of her mother, her eyes suddenly changing into the cold, hardened steel eyes that she normal showed the world. She spoke.

"This maybe the last time we see each other."

"I know." She smiled. "But no matter the result, we will meet again."

"I..." She paused. "We'll see."

And with that, she was gone. The Goddess of the Past watched her Marine daughter run off into the distance, braving the night to face an enemy that have caused the destruction of multiple sentient species throughout their known part of the galaxy. She knew for a fact, not because she had seen the future - she was incapable of such a feat in her current state, plus it was not her department - that humanity would some how survive. Of all the living species in God's creation, the human species was the most resilient and a species that had time and time again proved their right to live among the countless beings throughout the cosmos.

She did not have to turn to watch as brilliant flashes of death began raining down upon the Earth. Each lance of artificial light and radiation raping one of the many creations of God, tearing asunder the surface of the planet. Even as the tears once again began falling from her jade eyes, the screams of billions crying out as their lives were eradicated, erased within the span of mere seconds, she knew that the Earth and what remained of her denizens would prosper. It was in the history of mankind - catastrophe brought forth advancement and prosperity. Today, history would be made.

Humanity will survive.

It was their fate.

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"CAPTAIN!"

"The Earth!"

"NOOOOO!"

"Oh, dear God..."

There gone! Their all gone!"

The Zentraedi Main Fleet had arrived in mass, mobile command station and all. The sheer number of vessels of the main fleet dwarfed the numbers found in Breetai's Imperial class fleet, the remainder of the Meltraedi and the miniature fleet of UN Spacy. Over four million vessels of various hull classes and variants surrounding the Earth like a cloud of locust.

Then they fired.

The split second warning from the Macross sub-space sensor arrays was the only warning before the Zentraedi open fired on the Earth. In mere seconds, the surface of the Earth was raised asunder by reflex energy batteries. The main cannons of Rineunadou Lojmeuean Monitors struck the surface with authority, each beam delivering over ten megatons of destructive force - more than enough to annihilate whole cities and small countries in a single strike. Zentraedi frigates, destroyers, cruisers and battleship-class star ships laid waste to the initial strike, bombarding the surface repeatedly with any available weapon in their arsenal. The Zentraedi strike was swift and effective, immediately taking out any orbiting UN Spacy craft - including several ARMD space carriers and Oberth-class destroyer - and hostile ground installations that posed immediate threat to the orbiting fleet.

"FATHER!"

Lisa rushed to the bow of the bridge, pressing herself up against the thick lexan material that separated the bridge from the atmosphere within the remainder of the conning tower. She reached for the Earth, even knowing that such a feat was a futile attempt. She loved the Earth; loved the Macross; yet, she loved her Father more than anything else. She had only reconciled recently with her only living parent, the only family that she had remaining. Her father was down there, on the Earth at Alaska Base. The Zentraedi struck hard against the planet with enough power to completely eradicate the surface. She knew very well of that power, having seen a live demonstration earlier in the war.

The tears didn't come. She refused to allow her sorrow-soaked emotions control her. The First Officer could only press her head against the safety glass, clenching her teeth into a vicious snarl and beating her closed first against the glass.

"Lieutenant Reinhart, try to establish communications with Alaska Base. We-- I need to know of they survived."

Megumi shook herself, holding back the cold chill and shiver that ran up her spine. "A-aye, ma'am."

"This is horrifying..." Execedor muttered, shaking his head. He could not express his thoughts on the matter. The Micronian Earth was not his planet and could not share whatever sorrow the human's felt at seeing their home destroyed. But, he knew, from watching the main fleet destroy their home planet, it was just as Breetai had stated before his departure to the Macross.

No matter the situation, the Earth was doomed.

"Ma'am... no response at all." Megumi shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Lisa.."

"... they'll pay..."

The deep growl emanating from the Captain silenced the bridge. His face was shrouded by the angle of his officer's cover while he approached the bow of the bridge to stand next to his commander. A single hand reached out, touching the safety glass where his amber orbs could see the scorched Earth. Another bestial growl, more audible than the first escaped his lips while he leaned against his hand. Suddenly whirling around to face his bridge crew, his facial features changed before their eyes. His eyes sharpened, turning from white irises and gold pupils to a pair of blood red and gold. A purple moon appeared on his forehead, along with twin pairs of jagged slash marks upon his cheeks. The most horrifying feature, found within his snarling lips, were a pair of sharp fangs that looked as if they could rip the skin off of a bone. Since the Meiji Era of Japan, Sesshoumaru had held control over his inner demon in order to hide his true self from demon hunters and exterminators of his kind. Only when around his wife, in complete privacy could he release his true self and bask in whatever freedom he had in such a state. For the first time in a long time, Sesshoumaru showed his true self to others openly.

He was pissed.

"They will pay in blood!" He snarled, clenching his hand tightly before his face, drawing blood from his own palm with his sharp claws. His face softened at feeling the rush of pain, his eyes fading to their normal color, yet the rest of his facial features remained the same. Ignoring the shocked crew, he, after calming himself, sat down at his chair and station. He spoke in his normal tone, yet there was a hint of anger with every word that he spoke. "Minister Execedor, I consent to your plan of utilizing the girl's song as a form of psychological attack upon the enemy fleet."

Execedor continued to stare at the changed... human? "What... are you? Are you even human?" The bridge crew shared the same questions.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, unable to take his focus off the fleet bombarding his home. "What I am is not important. Only know this, Minister, everyone: I, along with my ancestors, were born on Earth and are just as native to the planet as humans. Humanity is not the only sentient species found on the Earth." He closed his eyes. "For now, that is your only answer. Right now, we must concentrate on the battle ahead."

He addressed the stunned communications officer. "Contact Commander Hunter, immediately. Tell him to bring Miss Lynn Minmei to the bridge."

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Daedalus**

"This is horrible..." Lieutenant Matt Eversmann muttered, watching the vid-screen that replayed the Zentraedi Armada bombarding the Earth.

His observation, while toned down, partially expressed the feelings within all other officers present. He was the most calm of the bunch, others shouting in rage and anger at seeing their homes destroyed; some losing the will to fight altogether. Matt was in the group that kept to themselves, their anger held in check until the optimal time to let it free presented himself. All combat unit officers - aerospace wings and armored battalions - and were ordered to report to the briefing room immediately at the request of Colonel Kusanagi. He knew, as one of many veterans whom have been with the unit since the beginning, that Ayame Kusanagi had something up her sleeve. Matt still could not believe she was showing them _that_.

Yet, she had to. While in the Daedalus, the Marines of the United Nations had little intelligence information on what happens outside the hulls of their float. They relied on information coming down from the bridge or the Daedalus and Prometheus CCI stations concerning deployment and enemy intel. So when the aliens bombed the planet, no one knew until the Colonel showed the footage. Matt knew -- it was better for her to show the junior officers and allow them to inform their units independently. Giving them that task placed a huge burden on their shoulders, but it would be more reasonable for them to break it to their soldiers as to not cause a big scene with a ship-wide announcement.

It would, even if only just a little, help morale.

The Colonel paused the video.

"What you just witnessed was the Zentraedi Main fleet arriving in force and commencing a planetary bombardment against the Earth." The video screen disappeared and illumination returned to the room. "Damage to all sectors is estimated to be around ninety percent. Attempts at communication on all civilian and military channels are a negative - either from EMP radiation or atmospheric interference from the fleet in orbit. Contact with Moon Base Apollo has not been established, but we can only assume that the enemy has not turned their guns on them."

She stepped on from the podium, sitting herself at the edge of the stage in front of her junior officers. "Listen up, I don't want to hear a peep out of anyone until I'm done saying what I have to say. Clear?"

Silence. She continued.

"Looking at the odds, this might be the end of mankind as we know it. Now, I know what your probably thinking: How can she say that! Is she giving up that easy? Or some of you are thinking exactly that and know that we, even with the help of the Meltran, are in over our heads. I'm thinking and feeling the same exact way, only I'm not stopping to worry about living to see the next day. I'm letting all of you know - right here and right now - I'm planning to die today. No matter how many of those sons of bitches I kill before I go down, when I do go down, I'm taking just as many of them giant alien freaks to hell right along with me."

Some of the officers paid more attention to her.

"Now that you know where I stand, I want all of you mutt faces to listen and listen good. The Captain has some sort of crazy scheme he's planning to execute when we begin our counter-offensive along with the Meltraedi and a rogue Zentraedi Fleet that recently joined along with us." She stood back up as the lights dimmed and the vid-screen reappeared with the hierarchy tree of the Zentraedi Fleet. "The objective of this operation is to penetrate deep into the enemy ranks and strike against the enemy chain of command. These defensive formations indicated on the chart will be targeted by Zentraedi allies and neutralized to allow the Macross to penetrate under Meltraedi escort."

"These formations, confirmed by our new allies, are the command and control vessels we will be assigned to target and destroy. Mixed classes of Nupetiet Vergnitzs command ships and Queadol Magdomilla battleships. All squadrons will be outfitted for anti-ship warfare and will assigned designated targets. Actual targeting information will be received en route from Growler units. Due to the sheer amount of vessels required to be destroyed, we'll receive assistance from UN Spacy Super Valkyrie squadrons along with naval gun fire provided by Meltraedi monitor gunships. Escorts will be provided by Meltran Quadrano squadrons and UN Spacy CAG Lieutenant Commander Rick Hunter will be in charge of the operation."

The ship began to rumble. A modular transformation was occurring. They ignored it.

"Armored battalions will report to Snowball for defensive assignments." She paused for a long moment, sweeping her eyes across her officers. "When you return to your units, I want you to break the news to them. Tell them what is at stake and what they have to do."

"Operation Minmei begins in two hours. Dismissed."

-----

"Where are you going, Joker?"

Nabiki paused at hearing her commander's voice. For a brief second, she wondered if the woman was here to stop her, but after another second, she continued pulling on the flight suit. "Are you here to stop me?"

"I need you here to take command while--" Nabiki didn't allow her the luxury of finishing.

"That's just it, _Ma'am_," The sarcasm was heavy in the honorific. "You need me **here**. I'm needed out **there**."

"Joker..."

"I don't want to hear it!" she snapped, sealing her suit. "I've been sitting on the sidelines assuming command ever since your pulled that one-man rescue mission over a year ago. Every time I'm getting ready to head out, I have to stay on ship and assume command until you return because you decided to join the fight, leaving me out of it entirely. The only action I've seen was when the Zents boarded - even then I got blasted to kingdom come. You know what? I'm tired of this shit!" She grabbed a 'thinking cap' from her locker and moved to push past her superior. "Now, I'm going to take my happy ass to the hangar and police myself an extra bird from one of the armored operators. You can call the MPs or try to stop me yourself. I'm going to warn you right now, _Ma'am_ -- you may be a great fighter, but you don't have what it takes to stop the sole grandmaster of Anything-Goes, Nabiki Tendo."

Ayame reached for her. "Joker, I--" Before she realized it, she was slammed up against the lockers. The furious look in Nabiki's eyes staring her down with an intensity she never saw in the shorter Japanese woman. If Ayame thought Nabiki was only trying to scare her with her martial arts title, she was believing her now.

"Didn't I say I was tired of hearing your bullshit? I'm tired of hearing all that goddamn drama you always tell us. I'm sick and tired of hearing that shit! You think you lost loved ones? We all lost friends and family in this damn war, not just you! Taking the responsibility for the lives of our fellow Marines that we lost doesn't cut it. Those men and women knew the risk and were willing to take them in defense of their comrades and for the safety of all mankind. You don't know what it really feels like to lose!"

"You have a husband, a mother and aunts that all care for you. All of them living here on the Macross. I have **NOTHING**! My mother died when I was just a kid and so did my father, two sisters, brother-in-law and all of our friends when the Global War started. And just when I found out that two of our friends are still alive, they're taken away in a blink of an eye!" Tears started streaming down her face. "And you expect me to stay here and do nothing about it?"

"**FUCK YOU!**"

Ayame caught Nabiki in her arms, pulling the crying woman into a tight hug as the two sank down to the floor. She couldn't speak, nor could any thoughts come to her mind while she comforted the woman as best as she could. When a few of her Marines arrived to see what was all the commotion, she immediately waved them off with a signal to close the door. No one should see her in this condition. With the news of the assault on the planet spreading quickly throughout the ranks, seeing one of the most respected Marines in the unit breaking down was not a good thing.

If only she knew.

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

"Sir, Commander Breetai has agreed to your plan. The Adocolas Imperial fleet will transmit the MBS signal on all of their military frequencies." Lisa stated, a worried look in her eyes. "Not to be rude, Captain, but would of it been best to speak with the Zentraedi yourself?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a look.

"Right..." She turned away. "Status on warhead armament?"

Kim responded quickly. "All units sending in confirmation on reflex warhead armament... stand by." A brief second passed. "All units reporting armament, complete. Now proceeding to designated assignment. Operation Minmei, stand by."

"Incoming communique from Commander Azonia, sir."

"Put her through to me."

"Aye-aye."

"_Greetings Capt---_" Azonia paused at seeing the new face in front of her. "_Well, now. This is a surprise. I was worried that Seloy was going mad stating that some of you Micronians were not fully human. It seems that you have some explaining to do, Captain Sesshoumaru._"

"Explanations come at an appropriate time, Miss Laplamis. Are you in agreement with Commander Breetai and our plan?"

She frowned. "_As much as I hate it, yes. My Quadrano Fleet will protect the Macross and your attack wings. Our communications have been set to receive your signal and transmit it on all Zentraedi bandwidths. We shall protect humanity to the best of our abilities, or die doing so. May you win all your battles, Captain_."

"Good luck, Commander." He glanced at Sammy after the communique ended. "Is our wings in position?"

"Aye, sir. The last of the Marine squadrons have regrouped with the Prometheus wings and the Quadrano armor squadrons. Commander Hunter is waiting for the word, sir."

Vanessa stared at her screen. She could not believe the readings the sensors were giving her. "Lisa...?"

"What is it?" replied the Commander.

"I'm getting..." Her eyes widened. "Sir, energy reading just went off the charts! It's originating from the Earth and-- Jesus H! Zentraedi squadrons are disappeared off the radar in mass numbers!"

"What!" Sesshoumaru was instantly at her station. "Give me full magnification."

"That's maximum, Sir."

He, along with Lisa and Vanessa stared at the screen for a long moment. "That originated from North America..." His eyes widened. "Impossible... That was the Grand Cannon." He turned to Lisa. "Alaska Base must have survive!"

Lisa gasped. "Does that mean...?"

"Yes. There are other facilities that could have survived the bombardment. Even civilians. We still have survivors down there."

Cheers erupted from everyone.

-----

**July 4th, 2012 - Operation Minmei**

"This is Lieutenant Commander Rick Hunter to Zentraedi, Meltraedi and Macross Carrier Wings. I'll be assuming command of all operation units that have sortie for this task. There is little that I have to say before this task we must undertake. All I know, what happens this day will be the last or one of many pages written in the history of mankind." Rick let out a deep sigh. He wasn't one for speeches. "This operation will be conducted under strict radio silence while Minmei's voice is broad-casted over all channels. Only Cat's Eye and Growler Seeker units will have communications up-links to all fighters for target designations. If you have something to say, do it now."

Nothing.

Silence was broken after a few seconds. Rick did not need to confirm the voice. "I have something important to say."

"The comm is yours, Colonel." She began after a brief moment of silence.

"Are we there yet?"

Laughter erupted over the tactical net and Rick had to shake his head. Of all the wonderful speeches she had given throughout the war, the last thing she had to ask had to be something so childish. But, he had to admit that it was a great ice-breaker; something to ease everyone's tension. A blinking light appeared on his HUD before it changed into a timer the cycled downward.

"_This is Captain Sesshoumaru Kusanagi to all Spacy, Marine, Meltraedi and allied Zentraedi fighter pilots. Once this operation begins and when we enter enemy aerospace, it is vital that all units observe total radio silence under any circumstance Only Miss Lynn Minmei's voice is broad-casted on all open frequencies. If all goes as planned, the enemy will be thrown into disarray and we will attack in full force. This may be our only chance for mankind's survival._"

"_Man-kind. That word should bring new meaning to everyone. We cannot be consumed by petty differences anymore. We will be united together for our common interest. Perhaps today it is fate that it's the 4th of July, and you will be fighting for our freedom. Not from tyranny, oppression or persecution, but from annihilation. We're all fighting for our right to live, to exist. And should we win today, the Fourth of July will no longer be known as an American holiday, a human holiday, but a day were two similar yet distant species banded together and said 'We will not go quietly into the night, we will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on, we're going to survive!'_"

"_Today we celebrate our Independence Day!_"

-----

"That was an inspiring speech, Captain." Lisa stated, feeling the adrenaline suddenly flowing through her. His words, along with the knowledge that he father possibly survive the bombardment, invigorated her.

He glanced over toward Execedor, receiving a nod in acknowledgment. "There are still those that feel apprehension and commitment to this operation. I only did was what required of someone such as I; one day you will be required to do the same."

"All fighters on stand by." Sammy reported.

"Weapons and fire-control systems armed and ready. Navigation systems are all green." Claudia added.

"Sensor array, all green." said Vanessa.

"All sections reporting green light, Captain!" Kim said. "Pin-point barrier control reports system ready."

"Commander Misamura reports Jane Eyre Squadron 20 ready for battle. ARMD-11 and ARMD-12 carrier wings have already joined attack wing and are ready."

Lisa placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's your call, sir."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Move out."

-----

"My Lord, we are receiving a strange transmission on all open frequencies," reported a Zentraedi officer. "I'll put it up for you on the vid-screen."

**_Kyun, Kyun! Kyun, Kyun!_**

_**My boyfriend is a pilot.**_

_**It shines and makes a quick dive.**_

_**It fires it's engines and makes a quick ascent.**_

_**Pulling a tail of white smoke, it draws to big hearts...**_

_**It's a love sign!**_

The Zentraedi ship master was flabbergasted at the sight. He had heard rumors, but nothing prepared him for the... sound that the disgusting female Micronian let out. He felt sick at seeing her dressed in suck a revealing uniform. And that noise coming out of her mouth, ringing deep in his ears and down his spine; he couldn't stand it! Yet, at the same time he couldn't stop himself from staring and listening to what the female was saying. And he wasn't the only one. If the transmission was being sent on all open Zentraedi frequencies, even the priority channels, then everyone in the whole Zentraedi armada was taking a dose of... whatever this was.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a Meltran!"

"No! It's a micron of a Meltran."

"What uniform is she wearing? Why leave her legs and mid-drift bare like that?"

_**I love you, you love me?**_

_**But he has a big crush on his plane.**_

_**Isn't really passionate to me.**_

_**Kyun, Kyun! Kyun, Kyun!**_

_**My boyfriend is a pilot!**_

"This sound... what is it?"

-----

"We're closing in within effective firing range," Lieutenant Porter stated. "No reaction from the enemy what-so-ever."

"It's working!" Execedor exclaimed.

"Primary batteries armed and ready to fire. Targeting lead ships."

"This is for Earth," Sesshoumaru muttered to himself. His eyes hardened.

"FIRE!"

-----

The Zentraedi Armada was thrown into complete chaos. Having nearly one third of their forces wiped out instantly by the Grand Cannon and a crash course in human culture provided by Lynn Minmei that was broad-casted on all of their open and secure channels completely shocked, stupefied and out-right confused the Zentraedi soldiers and threw their chain of command into the wringer. The coalition of human, Meltraedi and former Zentraedi took advantage of this moment of chaos to begin their counter-offensive.

Primary batteries of all vessels within the coalition opened up on the confused Zentraedi fleet, quickly decimating the forward pickets and first line of defense. The Coalition Zentraedi pressed the advantage and quickly advanced to the next line of defense, engaging their former comrades in vicious ship to ship combat. Both sides were pounding the living daylight out of each other, thought it was clear to any observer that the Coalition was winning. The psychological attack of Lynn Minmei's song gave them the advantage they needed to plow the proverbial road for the SDF-1 and the Meltran.

**_Arashi no nakade kagayaite, sono yume o akiramenai de_**

_**Kizutsuita, anata no senaka no**_

_**Tenshi no hane, sotto daite**_

_**Daite agetai**_

_**Aoku hetenai, sora no katasumi de**_

_**Umareta yume ga, ima chiisa kutemo**_

_**Anata no hitomi ni itsuru ashita o**_

_**Dareyori soba de, shinjite itai**_

Waves of enemy Regult, Gnerl and Nousjaedul-Ger power armor came at the Coalition fighters. Thousands upon thousands of enemy craft that managed to escape destruction of the forward pickets and many more that launched from their carriers further down the ranks. Super Valkyries, Strike Eagles, Quaedluun-Rau and allied battle pods moved in for immediate intercept. The female pilots of the Meltraedi Quadrano battalion took the lead, launching ahead of all the Spacy and Marine squadrons to do their job - protect the human fighters and their precious payload of thermonuclear anti-ship missiles. The Meltraedi fought like the demons that many allied pilots believed them to be; relentless, ruthless and merciless.

While their Zentraedi comrades engaged against their former allies, the Valkyrie and Marine squadrons were each on their own. The only communication they had with each other came from the Seeker and Cat's Eye recon Advanced Electronic Warfare units that designated targets for immediate nuclear strike. Other than that, each fighter was on their own, only relying on their wingmen and fellow pilots, hoping that each naval aviator, each marine, each Amazon followed their orders and did the job they were instructed.

**_Koori tsuku youna, tsuyoi kaze de sae_**

_**Sono mune ni kagayaku, yume o keshita ri**_

_**Souyo, keshita ri nante dekinai**_

**_Arashi no nakade kagayaite, sono yume o akiramenai de_**

_**Kizutsuita, anata no senaka no**_

_**Tenshi no hane, sotto daite**_

_**Daite agetai**_

Operation Minmei worked to perfection, but there were those inside the Zentraedi fleet that were not as heavily effected. Long range counter-attacks followed after the second and third bombardments unleashed by the coalition. When the first allied ship fell - one of the large Queadol Magdomilla battleships - the allied Zentraedi pressed their advantage, firing at will at any active enemy vessel with massive bombardments of particle energy from their forward main batteries. One Thuverl Salan took a single volley from it's enemy twins along it's central dorsal, literally cutting the ship in half before it's was engulfed after it's reactor was breached, releasing enough energy that completely engulfed the vessel and any battle pod within close proximity.

**_Kizutsuku tabini, kodoku o daitemo_**

_**Afureru namida, yuuki ni kaete**_

_**Tomadou koto o, keshite mayowazu**_

_**Mirai no DOA o, sono te de agete**_

_**Anato no hanasu, yume o sukidakara**_

_**Mada tooi ashitamo, kitto mayowazu**_

_**Souyo, mayowazu koete yokeru no**_

_**Arashi no nakade kagayaite, sono yume o akiramenai de**_

_**Kizutsuita, anata no senaka no**_

_**Ashita ga hora, umarete yuku**_

_**Kagayaite yuku!**_

The Zentran may have been the first to strike against their former allies, but the Meltran paved the way for the Macross. Commander Azonia was the mistress of the battlefield. With her leadership, she showed humanity why the Meltraedi were superior to the Zentraedi; why they were the most feared force in this sector of the galaxy. Most importantly, Azonia showed Sesshoumaru and all those that doubted the Meltraedi strength, why they would of lost if they engaged the female warriors on even terms.

Azonia's flagship the _Sword of Vengeance_, possibly the only Renupetiet Nnabarrentzs battleship in existence, lead the pack. To the most dedicated sci-fi fan boy, it was a Super Star Destroyer from the legendary Star Wars series. And like it's sci-fi double and it's namesake, the _Sword of Vengeance_ cut down ship after ship, specifically targeting capital ships that were of immediate threat to the SDF-1 and the escort fighters. It's armament of thirty six Makral Diem 773 particle cannons, the original design of the MkI guns originally installed on the Macross before the human refit, and her array of over fifty Makral Mossil 996-2 double gun turrets reeked havoc throughout the Zentraedi fleet. Those that fought against the music of Lynn Minmei and saw the _Sword of Vengeance_ bearing down upon them, they immediately turned tailed and ran. The knowledge of a Meltraedi Renupetiet Nnabarrentzs being fielded in any sector was frightening to the majority of Zentraedi soldiers. Seeing one was even less fortunate; no one under the targeting reticle of such a vessel lived to see the next day.

**_Arashi no nakade kagayaite, sono yume o akiramenai de_**

_**Kizutsuita, anata no senaka no**_

_**Tenshi no hane, sotto daite**_

_**Daite agetai**_

Several crews panicked at seeing the Meltraedi dreadnought closing into effective firing range. The squadron of Tou Redir and Thuverl Salan vessels pulled back from combat and began to retreat deep into the ranks of Dolza's battle formation. Some dared to flee altogether.

Fools.

_Sword of Vengeance_ opened up on the retreating vessels. The first salvo from her main battery cut down two ships and several hundred battle pods, a cluster of explosions the only evidence of their previous existence. The second volley connected with two more, disabling their engines and life support. Under any other circumstance, Azonia would of stopped at this point and allowed the enemy to abandon ship. No, she was Meltran and her enemy had taken away her people; then took away a planet she looked forward to calling.. home.

Die.

Secondary batteries released righteous fury, turning the disabled vessels into swiss cheese. A third volley struck down the raggled Zentraedi war machines and her crews, allowing them to meet their comrades in the next life.

And greet billions more that will follow.

A fourth salvo of accelerated particle energy caught others that tried to escape. Allowing the primary weapons to cool and cycle down, secondary weapons peppered the fleeing vessels until they were dead in a sea of vacuum. Azonia turned her attention toward more lively game, allowing Marine Corps fighters to sweep in finish off her previous catch. A miniature star that shined brightly off her port side was the most beautiful scene Azonia had even seen in a long time. Azonia licked her lips, forming a feral smile on her visage that she shared with her command staff when a quote that she heard came to mind.

Vengeance is a dish best served cold.

It was **very** cold in space.

-----

**_My chest is pounding so fast_**

_**It seems like**_

_**My burnt-out heart's going to short out.**_

"YAHOOOO!"

**_Don't irritate me with your tired jokes._**

_**I want you to numb me**_

_**with poisoned lips.**_

Several balls of thermonuclear light zipped past the cockpit, shadowing the action thrilled woman. She just credited three more enemy warships to her enormous kill count and she planned to add several more before she bought the farm. Behind her fighter, her wingman had trouble keeping up despite the experience she knew she had.

"_This is hit and run warfare, Seloy_," Ayame said out loud in the Zentran-Meltran language, despite knowing there was no open channel between the two pilots. Communications black-out was still in effect. "_No time for personal vendettas or silly dog fights. Efficiency and quantity over pleasure and quality._"

She was really enjoying herself too much.

And Minmei was singing an original song she found enjoyable.

**_AH, I love you_**

_**All around the clock, I'll shine on you!**_

_**With a spell of love**_

_**I'll keep your gaze all to myself**_

_**So, come on...**_

_**Hold me.**_

_**Even a green banana**_

_**Falls head over heels for the crescent moon.**_

_**Hurry up! Hey!**_

_**I guess I'll just have to steal you away...**_

Normally the Colonel would go out of her way to select her own targets of opportunity. However, she knew that her actions would only confuse many of the radar-intercept officers working like slaves inside the Growler and Cat's Eye recon birds. Under the no-noise policy, she had to rely on intel and target acquisition from the forward observers. They worked with Sammy and Vanessa, in which they passed down vital target information down to the sweeper group, the squadrons assigned primarily for anti-ship detail - which was every Marine squadron.

Like she stated to herself, efficiency was the key. Marine squadron flights attacked without mercy, ruthlessly sinking warship after warship in rapid succession. When one target was neutralized, they vectored to the next, firing their payload of nuclear-tipped anti-ship missiles. Many of the Strike Eagles carried as much as six RMS-1 Angel of Death reflex warheads, or maxed out their firm-points with 14 of the 100 kiloton miniature sun-makers. The pilots knew they would not run out of ordinance any time soon.

**_My lips just aren't any good at lying._**

_**An innocent rendezvous**_

_**Given to us by an angel.**_

_**Suddenly, the Mood's sinking so,**_

_**With a wink,**_

_**I've God you in my sight!**_

_**Ah! The world is shining**_

_**into my very dreams**_

_**Shine on me!**_

She rolled her fighter, a signal for her wingmen to follow her lead. Receiving target information from Seeker-seven, she uploaded the target information to her wing and set course for immediate intercept. A pair of Quaedluun-Rau - a pair of Ace pilots according to the triple chevrons adorning their shoulder armor - moved into loose formation forming the mid-section of a flying V-wing, Captain Seloy Deparra and Major Tendo taking positions at the end of each arm. Seloy's fighter bobbed her wings and fired a quick burst from her REB-20 anti-aircraft energy cannon, strange to anyone else, yet it was a signal that the Meltraedi Marine would take the next run.

The only response came when Marine Lead backed off, allowing Seloy to take point.

**_The fever of love_**

_**changes into a wondrous power**_

_**So, come on...**_

_**Catch me!**_

_**Even a green banana**_

_**suits the crescent moon well.**_

_**I don't want to**_

_**go to sleep at all yet!**_

Anti-aircraft fire came at them from the targeted battleship. Battle pods began to swarm in their direction, including many of the somewhat inferior Nousjaedul-Ger counter-part to the Quadrano power armor. Despite the heavy resistance, Seloy powered forward, drastically increasing her speed as she bobbed and weaved through the thick bombardment of accelerated particles and explosive ordinance. Nabiki was right on her tail, firing off her anti-aircraft nose cannon in rapid succession, showing more skill in a veritech fighter despite her extensive armored background. Most of her free time spent logging in hours in the simulator, re-learning how to fly and successfully pilot a Strike Eagle in combat, was enough to get her up to speed in working with her fellow Marines, yet, it was not enough to prepare her for such a large engagement.

Still, the somewhat inexperienced pilot flew with two of the best and managed to make Ace, claiming five total kills in three attack runs.

**_With a spell of love_**

_**I'll keep your gaze all to myself**_

_**so, come on...**_

_**hold me.**_

_**Even a green banana**_

_**falls head over heels for the crescent moon.**_

_**Hurry up! Hey!**_

_**I'll just have to steal you away...**_

She took the chance of taking her eyes off the enemy, watching while a huge column of destructive light cut across her vision to spear through a flagship type Zentraedi battle wagon. The beam was followed up by several massive bombardments from surrounding Meltran vessels, adding to the eradication of the Zentran ship. Another massive beam followed up, this time impacting and engulfing a Thuverl Salan, erasing it from existence. Ayame checked her six, then her radar, marveling at the massive amount of enemy blips that disappeared off the scopes. She looked again, smirking as a pair of Meltraedi Rineunadou Lojmeuean gunship monitors moved into position to begin a full assault upon the rear echelon of the enemy fleet.

**_The fever of love_**

_**changes into a wondrous power**_

_**So, come on...**_

_**Catch me!**_

_**Even a green banana**_

_**suits the crescent moon well.**_

_**I don't want to**_

_**go to sleep at all yet!**_

-----

**SDF-1 Macross - Bridge**

Tension on the bridge was at an all time high. The danger of the operation was greater than any had ever faced in their entire lives. With the order from a communications black out between allied units, Lieutenant Megumi Reinhart's duties were regulated to internal communications and assisting Lieutenant Young with administration duties. Kim was thankfully for her help. Damage being taken to the ship was taking it's toll. Hull breaches were sprouting up like weeds and maintenance crews were working three times over their normal capacity. She was force to, on many occasion, to direct non-qualified crewmen to assist in hull breach repairs. The work was mickey moused, but many of them were holding, which allowed emergency fire and radioactive clean-up crews to do their jobs.

1st Lieutenant Vanessa Leeds seemed to have one of the harder duties. With the defected Zentraedi now allied with them, it was difficult for her to accurately pin-point targets and provide a targeting solution for Macross gunnery crews and Meltraedi gunship monitors. Navigation courses were the most tedious with the massive collection of vessels surrounding the Macross, which put a bigger strain on Lieutenant Commander La Salle.

The dark-skinned woman reached up, her hand dancing quickly over the key pad on the console above her. Coordinates spilled in from Vanessa, give Claudia the coordinates to direct Macross gun batteries. Since initial contact with the enemy, ship to ship combat slowly egressed into pistol shot; close range. This did not deter the ethnic beauty from firing massive barrages of accelerated particles and high-density plasma bolts at opposing vessel that were well within the effective range.

It would not be nice saying that Sammy had an easy assignment. In war, nothing was easy. Having the command of millions of allied aerospace units in the palm of your hands was not so simple as many would think. The mousy looking Lieutenant required a wide array of information from all stations - status on Prometheus and Daedalus operations deck crews, radar details on enemy coordinates to pass down to forward observers and local aerospace coordinators, fire control targeting solutions to clear our friendly units. In fact, she was completely swamped with such heavy work load that she was drenched in sweat. The short blonde looked as if she would pass out from the amount of stress, the responsibility placed on her shoulders. If not for Lisa, who multi-tasked between all stations from the Captain's chair, she would of fainted long ago.

Standing at the center of all the chaos, Sesshoumaru stared ahead at the looming structure at the rear of the enemy fleet. The Zentraedi mobile command station, identified by Minister Execedor, was a gigantic space station roughly the size of the moon from pole to pole and one-fifth it's total diameter.

Intimidating.

A low growl escaped the former Lord of the Western Land's lips as planning on attempting to penetrate the asteroid turned space station's twelve kilometer thick hull. Destroying the space station was no problem for the ship that he commanded. Information collected over time brought knowledge of a gigantic mobile platform possessed by the Zentraedi, something on the scale similar to what was recently identified by their new allies, and the Captain wanted to be prepared to face such an object if it did exist.

Getting inside was a whole new ball game.

The ship was rocked by a heavy impact along it's starboard side, nearly knocking the effeminate ship master off his feet. He stumbled, nearly bowling into Commander Hayes, but he managed to use his own chair to support himself. The shaking executive officer nearly let out a wail of fear at hearing the deep animistic sound that rumbled from the depths of the Captain's chest.

"Get me engineering. Now." he snapped at Reinhart, his eyes remaining focused on the enemy in the distance.

"A-aye!" she stuttered.

"Lisa, any suggestions on how we should penetrate that behemoth?"

The brunette shook her head. "According to past reports and footage, the main entrance contains several heavily fortified doors or locks that lead into the main staging chamber and docking area of the asteroid. If their Commander-in-Chief anticipates our motive, they'll be waiting for us."

"May I make a suggestion, Captain?"

He glanced at the short statured Zentraedi. "You may, Minister."

Execedor cleared his throat. "After our civil war with our Meltraedi counter-parts, we were attacked by the species called a renegade faction called the Disciples of Zor. They had similar weaponry in comparison to this battle fortress and our Robotech Masters. That _Fulbtzs Berrentzs_ station does not have any external weakness."

"Please inform this one of something that is not obvious, Minister."

"Ah..umm, yes." He moved toward the Captain's chair. "Commander, may I?"

"Of course."

The miniature Zentraedi used his knowledge to gain access to the Macross battle net. Within a few seconds, a remote link was established to Breetai's command vessel and data was soon downloaded and ready for presentation. A diagram of the Fulbtzs Berrentzs Mobile Station displayed itself on the vid-screen before the three of them. Several locations around the station at distant points were highlighted. Only three were blinking near the equator. "These three are emergency exit portals in the event the enemy breaks through the main locks. Large enough for a vessel five times the size of the Macross to pass through. Two of these entry points would bring this ship close to the internal reflex furnace clusters within the command center."

"Excellent," the Captain stated with an excited look in his feral eyes. "Commander La Salle, increase speed for a dynamic entry. Set course for the main gate of that battle station."

"Aye-aye!"

"M-main gate? Captain, are you in the right of mind?" Execedor asked. _What is wrong with this Micronian?_

"Patients, Minister."

Lisa moved back in to regain control of her station. "Bringing up a tactical display of our current situation."

"Sir! We've been flanked! Commander Breetai's rear escort squadrons have just taken a massive attack from a reflex reaction weapon similar to that used to bombard Earth," Vanessa reported, gasping a few breaths of air in the process. "Enemy IFF indicates that it's Khyron Kravshera."

"Disregard."

"But, sir--!" Execedor looked at him with a shocked expression. Sesshoumaru ignored both of them.

"Lisa, show me the course the Macross will take toward the enemy station."

"Aye."

The tactical display showed a real-time positioning of allied and enemy units using color coded icons and symbols to indicate friend or foe and vessel class - excluding battle pods, fighters, etc. Positioning was determined using three sets of digits for X-Y-Z coordinates relative to the position of Earth. The Macross was surrounding by allied Meltraedi and Zentraedi forces, which spread out across the massive Zentraedi main fleet. An active broken line showed the course the Macross would take in order to reach the Zentraedi Mobile Station.

"Computer estimates, according to our current speed and course, we will make contact with that station in fifteen minutes." Commander Hayes said. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"This battle must be decided quickly before anything else occurs." He studied enemy positions, frowning. "Sammy. Prepare to break radio silence in five minutes and have all escort fighters to break off and fire at will. Megumi, contact Commander Laplamis. Coordinate with Commander Hayes once orders are given."

"Aye-aye!"

"Aye, sir!"

He turned back to the brunette Commander. Picking up a light pen, he began to construct a battle plan. "Listen, Lisa. Our fleet will break it's escort formation and fully engage the enemy. During that time, these four Meltraedi squadrons, including Miss Laplamis flagship, will concentrate on the enemy picket lines at these locations here, here. Here and here. The key would be the amount of destruction caused by the Meltraedi monitors in the vicinity of the front gate to fool the enemy to concentrate on preventing penetration by her fleet." He moved a line from the Macross to follow the Meltraedi fleet, but curve away toward one of the emergency exit locations close by. "This will be our entry point. We'll use a modified version of the Daedalus attack that will encompass the entire vessel. We'll force our way in and end this fight once and for all."

"Kim. Inform Doctor Lang to increase power output for the pin-point barrier and to have the Omni-Directional barrier on stand by. Once we enter the enemy station docking sections, our entire nuclear arsenal will be released. We'll need all the protection we can get."

-----

Red Devil Lead and Red Devil Two were a pair of wing mates that shared a common destiny. Both were superior pilots with no equal - those that could claim to be their superior came less than two others. Both were somehow destined to hold each others hands in holy matrimony. And they were destined to fly together in combat under the same banner. It was no surprise to many that Captain Maximillian Sterling out performed his squadron in solo aerospace fighter kills, nor was it a surprise to have Captain Miriya Parino-Sterling prove she was still the number one Ace of the Quadrano Battalion. But when they pair worked as lead and wingman, coordinated completely on instinct and trust, they were an unstoppable juggernaut.

Gnerl fighters, power armor, battle pods of various configurations, Glaug tactical officers pods and even Cyclops recon types all fell to their whirlwind of death. They acted independently from the rest of the Red Devil's, blazing a path of destruction that allowed their squadron mates to strike hard at the Zentraedi main fleet star ships.

No fear.

Or could it be fear that drove both of them to become the deliverers of death, installing the fear of annihilation upon any enemy that crossed their path. Fear of losing what little family that remained huddled inside the protective shelters in Macross City? A fear of losing a home? Fear of seeing that which you cared for being taken away once again?

Fear of losing each other?

Let it be known that Max was a simple man with simple needs. As long as he had some sort of danger or thrill in his life, he was a happy man. Being friends with Ben and living near the battle fortress was one example. As unfulfilling as it was, being in UN Spacy was another. Joining the Corps just completed his life but, all that was eclipsed when he was struck by cupids arrow and caught sight of a beautiful Meltraedi Amazon. Miriya was danger and excitement all rolled into one package. His ideal woman.

Losing her was his greatest fear.

Without warning, the radio in Max's fighter opened up. It came from the Macross. "_Delta One to attack squadrons. Cancel radio silence. Priority One change of orders. All squadron leaders -- select targets of opportunity; break off and fire at will. Repeat, break off and fired at will._"

Max acted quickly. He purposely slowed down his reactions a fraction of a second to take a quick glance at his radar. Dodging a salvo of missiles from a Glaug, he accessed detailed information from one of the nearby Growlers and Cat's Eye recon planes and began to formulate a method to strike against multiple targets at once. Finding several Zentraedi vessels not being targeted by allied squadrons, he immediately uploaded the information to Miriya and other flight leaders. "Flight Commanders, Devil Lead. Uploading targeting data. Hit the jets and strike down with a gift courtesy of the big red man downstairs!"

"Roger!"

"Oo-RAH!"

"Roger that!"

"As you wish, my love."

-----

"Tendo, cover my rear. I'm going in!"

"Roger that, boss."

The pair of Strike Eagles plowed forward through the thick anti-aircraft fire, bobbing and weaving through the fiery passage of death. Flying at a distance behind them, Seloy protected the pair keeping enough distance to intercept almost any attack yet far enough as to not slow them down. To the Colonel, she felt safe with having the former Meltraedi Quadrano Leader covering the large blanket behind them. She was mostly impressed with how her XO was handling a bird, showing improvement as time progressed. Truly, Nabiki was one hell of a genius, if not a complete jack of all trades.

"Marine Lead, lining up target." Her firing control system blared once the reticle turned an angry red from green. "Fox Niner!"

Her last three RMS-1 anti-ship missiles jettisoned, rocketing forward straight and true. As they pair pulled out and away, neither one hand to confirm that the attack struck home. With Minmei singing in the background distorting the Zentraedi battle net and their minds, turning Zentraedi battle wagons into flying scrap heaps seemed to be nearly automatic.

"Seeker Seven, Marine Lead is winchester. Repeat, I am winchester." _Shit._ "Knight-Seven, take lead."

Seloy replied with a smirk adorning her visage. "With pleasure, my lady."

"Marine Lead, Marine Two. What the fuck is that husband of yours doing?" Nabiki suddenly asked, for once her attention taken away from battle.

Ayame turned her eyes to the side. For a brief moment she caught glimpse of the Macross closing in on the gigantic space station she escaped from over a year ago. For that brief moment, the Macross looked like a tiny flea in the shadow of that behemoth. Once that moment came and went, the Macross disappeared as it forced itself into the hull of the mobile station.

"What in the--"

Darkness shrouded her vision.

"Ugh..."

Her head was pounding like crazy, her vision slightly blurred. She had been knocked out by whatever it was that hit her. Could she have been dead? She really doubted that would be possible. Normally when you die, according to what she had heard from Belldandy at one point, depending on which path you have taken through life, you would be in a world of light or pain. Frankly, she felt like shit at the moment meaning she classified as neither. Death would have to wait a while longer before she crossed over.

More importantly, she was shot down. Whether it was karma or blind luck on the enemies side, nothing could hide the fact that she nearly bought the farm. She had been close to death more than any other and survived on a near consistent basis. However, after nearly losing your life to your own stupid mistake, she realized that she was either losing her edge or becoming burned out. Hell, actively fighting four wars in the span of twenty years would do that to anyone.

Any further thoughts along the path were put side. She didn't want to burn up in atmosphere.

_Better jettison the armor._

FAST-pack boosters, any extra armor and weapon pods broke off from Marine-Lead. Taking the controls, she angled the attack fighter into position just as it's under-belly made contact with the Earth's atmosphere. A heat shield armor shell slid over the cockpit, cooling the temperature in the pilot seat and protecting her from the intense heat generated from atmospheric friction. Communications was distorted, then soon cut off.

Silence.

The fighter shook hard and she grasped firmly on the HOTAS. The noise pitch of the engines changed drastically as they began to guzzle on the thin oxygen content found in the upper stratosphere, The heat shield pulled back revealing the semi-blue skies of the Earth. It was hard to believe that she was the first from the Macross to return to their home.

Home.

All thoughts of the Earth were dashed away by the fact that the Zentraedi fleet bombed the surface to kingdom come. Tears formed in her eyes. She tried to blink them away, but they refused to relent.

The fighter shook again. Smoke was spewing from the rear of her fighter. Many of her electrical system were going down. She lost control of the fighter as it began to slowly pitch down toward the deck.

_This is just great._

-----

**Somewhere over the Atlantic**

Somehow they survived the terrible onslaught brought down by the alien fleet in orbit. Communication around the world was nearly blacked out due to electromagnetic interference caused by the protoculture powered energy beams. Bases around the world were destroyed in a blink of an eye. Capital and major cities were erased off the face of the Earth; gigantic craters being the only sign of their past existence. The impact of energy weapons of mass destruction that produced over ten megatons of thermonuclear energy threw several thousand tons of dust into the air, turning the southern part of Africa into a land of darkness. The extreme heat was enough to evaporate several million metric tons of sea water and melt the polar ice caps, changing the face and conditions of the Earth almost instantly.

As said before, they managed to survive the whole ordeal. The SLV-113 Ajax, a Daedalus-class submersible amphibious carrier, was in the middle of the Atlantic when the call to arms was issued by the Prime Minister and United Nations Supreme Council. The Marine Aircraft Group Twenty-nine (MAG-29) assigned to the Ajax Amphibious Task Force 03, consisting of two attack fighter squadrons, one VTOL logistics unit squadron, two light VTOL squadrons, two medium VTOL transport squadrons and one light attack squadron. Unfortunately for their fellow Marines and UN Spacy brothers that were on a hop doing combat air patrol in the case of alien invasion, they were one of the first of billions of people, both military and civilian, to lose their lives in vain.

A waste of good lives.

The HC-33 _Mom's Kitchen_, a search and rescue variant of the standard cargo/troop transport, flew several thousand feet off the surface of the ocean. The Marine drivers and a couple of Spacy Corpsmen hand a hard time determining true altitude considering that the ocean level had dropped more than one hundred feet from it's original level. Despite that, they continued on their designated course. If their computer systems read correctly, they were heading toward New York.

"Eagle Four, Ajax. Distress signal detected two degrees off present course. Orders are to investigate."

"Ajax, Eagle Four. Roger that. Changing course to zero-zero-two-rio." _What the hell is so important about a distress signal? After what happened, I don't expect anyone else to be alive._

"Think it might be one of our shipmates?" asked the Corpsman.

"Doubt it," the pilot replied. "Our wing was assigned CAP in the mid-Atlantic sector along the twentieth parallel. No one could have drifted that far in such a short amount of time." He shook his head. "Wouldn't matter anyway. Whoever we find might be dead. You know that we're suppose to be scouting the New England area to asses damages caused by the aliens. I don't know why they have us checking out this SOS."

"Shit, who isn't sending out a SOS?" the co-pilot rhetorically asked.

"How far are we out?" Asked the other Corpsman. A woman Spacy NCO.

"We're ten minutes out from New York, USA. I can see the statue coming up on the horizon."

The woman shook her head. "I can't believe that bloody thing is still standing after that attack. Talk about shear Yankee luck." She paused. "Is there smoke billowing from the island?"

The co-pilot snapped into action. "Distress signal is coming from the base of the statue." He dropped down his helmet visor and use the plane's sensor suite. "Confirmed. IFF confirms it's one of ours. SVFMA-314 Black Knights... Isn't that the 1st ATAD?"

"Looks like we got ourselves a genuine Space Marine. I can't believe the asshole survived all that shit up there."

"Deserter?"

Co-pilot shook his head. "Most likely not."

One of the Corpsman opened the side door of the _Mom's Kitchen_ as the pilot went into VTOL mode, slowly hovering in the air to get a bird's eye view of the Lady Liberty and the crash site. "I see someone movement on the northern section of the island. Take us down nice and easy."

"Sure it's not a tango?" the woman asked, referring to an enemy soldier. He snorted.

"I don't see any fifty foot tall aliens..." Sarcasm.

"..." She glared. "Kiss my ass, numb nuts!"

"Why don't both of you just shut your chili holes!" Out of all the people they had to be paired with, it had to be a couple of squids. Sure, being Corpsman were a major difference than actual sailors, but they were so annoying! "Hold on, we're going down."

The HC-33 circled around the statue, spiraling down toward the deck. The vectoring nozzles for the twin BMW Rolls-Royce turbo-fan engines angled down while the nose pitched up, bringing the plane to a sudden halt several feet off the deck. The plane came down, gears three-out and locked, touching down on the deck next to the only remaining site in which the American flag still flew. Dust and ash flew everywhere, yet there seemed no signs that the Statue of Liberty, or Liberty Island as a whole was touched by... that rain of death. Only the high and sheer sloping wall that lead down to the ocean surface showed any indication that death had come for humanity. From the view across the shallow bay, New York and it's modern burrows seem to have survived, also. Despite the damage taken by the towering skyscrapers, the city was intact. In the distance they could spot areas were enemy orbital fire had taken it's toll.

Could other cities have faired just as well?

"Man, look at that." The driver looked over at his partner. "Report this to the Ajax."

"Roger that."

"The Captain sure would be happy to hear this shit. Need to spread the word out to whatever remains of the fleet."

"Ahoy there, soldier!" shouted out the Corpsman, her search and rescue assistant standing behind her with a shouldered sub-machine gun.

The downed pilot calmly strolled up to the powered up Marine transport, feeling the rumble of the engines rumble across the deck. Her flight suit was bunched around her waist, revealing her ample bosom and toned upper body. The silver-platinum hair that hung low from under her thinking cap whipped in the artificial wind created by the heated engines. Slung over her shoulder were think strips of what remained of her chute tied to a small briefcase-like box.

"Need a ride, ma'am?" asked the Corpsman. She raised up visor, pulling down her helmet just to spit out a wad of blood and spittle.

"Something like that." She took the hand offered by the Corpsman, wincing at the stretch given to her right side. "Ugh...Where is this bird coming out of?"

The transport lifted off as soon as she was sat down and attended by the Corpsman. Again she winced at bring poked by prodded along her right side. "You have a couple bruised ones and maybe a minor fracture. We're going to have to take you back to mother to have the Doc look after you." She looked up at her. "Trouble breathing?"

"...a little.."

"Probably inhaled a bunch of the dust around here. Ribs of just jacking you up even more." She handed her a mask connected to a few thin hoses. "Breathe with this."

"We're with the VMM-162 Golden Eagles, Marine Aircraft Group-29 operating with ATF 03 off the Ajax. Mother detected your distress signal several minutes ago. We were on route to assess damages caused by the alien bombardment in this sector, so we were ordered in to pick you up." The male Corpsman frowned. "Welcome home, Space Marine. Whatever is left of it.." He flicked his head toward her. "You?"

She gasped in some much needed fresh air. "1st Armored Tactical, Macross. Colonel Ayame Kusanagi, commanding." She looked toward the drivers seat, locking eyes with the gawking co-pilot. "Marine?"

"Y-yes, ma'am?"

"By the sound of your voice you know who I am. Good." She took in another breath. "Scrub this hop, RTB. If the CAG or Captain have a problem with that, just mention my name."

"Roger that, m-ma'am!"

Ayame took in another deep breath before letting out a drawn out sigh of defeat. Her Strike Eagle was more damaged than she originally believed. While the VF-1 and VF/A-3 required a special oxygen enriched reactant to operate in space, that was not required in atmosphere. However, the damage her fighter had sustained from the battle and atmospheric re-entry had in fact crippled the air intake portion of her propulsion system. Re-entry had in fact turned her oxygen enriched fuel rapidly into gas and emergency systems were forced to automatically release the expanding fuel before her fighter blew up. A few minutes later, she was diving nose first toward the deck at terminal velocity right at Liberty Island. She was lucky that her ejection system actually worked.

-----

**SLV-113 Ajax - Sick Bay  
****One Hundred miles off the New York Coast**

Hours later she found herself sitting up on a medical bed, her lower torso wrapped up with padding a gauss to support her injured ribs above her bunched flight suit. A look of worry shrouded her normally amused or upset visage as her thoughts turned to the situation outside Earth's atmosphere. Here she was, sitting in a nice air conditioned medical bay on an semi-submersible amphibious assault carrier, basically being treated like a queen, while her men and women were fighting it out with the enemy. She had heard of survivors guilt from many of her former superior officers and retired veterans, but guilt of not being able to participate?

_Maybe this is how Tendo felt..._

"Ayame?" Her eyes flickered toward the door to where a middle-aged Naval officer stood. She immediately spied a look at the eagle insignia on his collar. "James Hamilton Jr, Captain of this float. Pleasure to meet you."

She took his offered hand. "Last I remember, you were the Enterprise XO with my husband, right?"

"Aye to that, ma'am. I wish I could have been assigned to the Macross along with him." He shrugged. "But that's the way things go."

She sighed. "What's the Sit-Rep?"

"Where do you want me to begin?" He sat down on a physicians stool. "We got our asses kicked, basically. Half of our oceanic fleet was wiped out within the first few minutes and whatever space fleet we had are all but gone. We lost contact with UEF HQ and Supreme Command, NORAD and the UN Council were destroyed along with several of our major military bases around the world. Last reports from UEF HQ stated that damage to all sectors totaled at ninety percent."

"shit..."

"Right now, whatever we have left of the fleet have been sending out birds to conduct reconnaissance surveys and assess the damage caused by the enemy." He shook his head. "Total devastation."

"Survivors?"

"From what reports that have came back, several cities in the central region and a large portion of South American quadrant survived. We've been getting distress calls from all over Europe, the Middle East, West and Eastern Asia sectors. The Hawaiian Islands, Los Angeles, New York, Berlin, Tokyo, Denver and many other major cities somehow managed to barely escape destruction. As you saw, New York barely was touched. Everywhere else however..."

"The whole southern section of the east coast of the Northern America, the whole Mid-west and great lakes region, Canada, Alaska and anything north of San Fran... wasteland."

She slammed her fist against the padded bed. "And all of this shit wouldn't of happened of those damn assholes in Supreme Command would of just listened!" James grabbed her shoulder, shaking her a little.

"Forget about all that. It's too late." He stood, turning toward the hatch. "When the Doc clears you, Lance Corporal Smith will escort you to the bridge." He paused. "During your transport, we detected a large object entering Earth's atmosphere and settling down near the Wisconsin area. We're sending out a Cat's Eye and a few transports to go check it out. If you want, I'll hold it off if you want to tag along."

_Go, my daughter!_

She smiled at the Captain. "I think I will."

* * *

End of Chapter 34

* * *

Author's Notes: 

I bet some of you are wondering if this chapter is complete or not. Well, for one, I didn't want to do a dramatic ending scene with Ayame seeing the Macross and Sesshoumaru, nor did I want to have the SDF-1 in the sunset. That has been done already and this isn't about the ship. Why didn't I write about the destruction of the Zentraedi base? Nothing really has changed from the original version of the series.

Just to let you know, this will be one of the ending chapters.

The first song sung by Minmei was "My Boyfriend is a pilot", followed by "Shining in a Storm" which was originally written by Chihiro Yonekura, a song from Gundam 08th MS Team. The final song was "Banana Moon Love" in english from Macross II. I love that song.

Why didn't I use "We Will Win"? I'm trying to abstain from that version of Minmei. I actually prefer Yellow Dancer's version sang by Michael Bradley.

Sephiroth is Ayame Kusanagi's father! Hell, someone had to be. And no, Ayame does not have Jenova cells within her.

If you have any question about this chapter, please log in and leave a review. I will get back to you on them.

Next is Chapter 35: Recovery and Reconstruction


	36. Chapter 35: Recovery and Reconstruction

Disclaimer: This story contains various characters from different anime used for the purpose of both the reader and author's entertainment. Characters of these anime and Robotech/Macross are the property of ADV, Harmony Gold, Shoji Kawamori and/or their respective owners.

-----

**Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps**

By Bud

Chapter 35: Recovery and Reconstruction

* * *

They had won. 

Humanity had beaten the odds and defeated the Zentraedi Main fleet in an all out battle of survival. For once in human history it was not the courageous men and women that fought tooth and nail for their fellow man's freedom. It was not the technology that took years of research and hard work to develop and produce. Nor was it their allies, Zentran and Meltran, that were the major key elements that resulted in the destruction of the main fleet.

It was a girl.

A petite teen-aged pop singer and movie actress whose songs had taken the fight out of all but the most mentally strengthened Zentraedi soldier. Human culture had defeated the Zentraedi war machine and brought together two genetically similar species from across the stars together. Humanity had earned it's right to live among the stars. Like many points in human history, mankind was struck down into the depths of despair but came back strong, rising above the clouds to claim Independence. Humanity would live for generations to come.

The Earth, however...

Over the next few weeks after the destruction of the Zentraedi mobile HQ, damage assessments came in from locations all over the globe. Naval vessels and ground force installations had survived along with many cities. However, the destruction caused by what was called the _Rain of Death_ would leave a lasting effect on the Earth for the rest of her existence. The destruction of the planet was overwhelming, with vast pot marked desolation where great cities and beautiful forests once stood. With the evaporation of a large quantity of ocean water within the span of a few seconds, the sea-level dropped over one hundred feet, expanding land across the globe. Several thousand tons of dust was thrust into the air by the reflex weaponry bombardment, blackening the skies above South Africa and turning it's lands into a frozen land of ash. The melting of the polar ice caps caused severe temperature changes of the Pacific and Atlantic waters, causing the extinction of many species of ocean life and changing the weather dramatically in many parts of the globe. Where it was once cold, it became a desolate wasteland. Where snow was said to never fall, it fell and continued to fall.

Relief efforts by UN Army, UN Spacy and UN Marine Corps surviving divisions were underway. The men and women that survived the rain of death began emergency relief efforts; getting civilians organized, treated for radiation or chemical poisoning, medical attention. But most importantly food and water rations. Search and rescue units constantly patrolled the Earth, searching every square mile for survivors . Tragically, the death toll caused by the Rain of Death was staggering. Of the over 8 billions people living on Earth, less than 500 million survived.

Under the direction of Doctor Emile Lang, the Robotech Research Group along with the surviving members of OTEC from the Australian facility and others from a surviving European branch began devising methods of restoring the Earth. For months, UN Spacy and UN Marine Corps fighter and transport aircraft flew daily missions high above the clouds all around the globe seeding clouds with rain making chemicals specially formulated for their current situation. The theory of using rain to cure the Earth seemed a little far-fetched, however, heavy and consistent rain would eliminate contaminates in the air and also wash away thousands of tons of contaminated dust on the ground that would pose health and construction problems in the future. Months of global rain began to show fruition after the sixth month over the skies of South Africa. For the first time since the rain of death, sun light beamed down from between clouds upon the muddy, ash-covered wastelands.

It would almost two years before humanity would begin life anew once again.

-----

**Two Years Later...**

The reconstruction of Earth has been steady for the past years. Major cities have begun to sprout up around the globe as people began some sort of attempt at recovering the normalcy of their lives. It would be another year or two before the cities regain the size and splendor of their predecessors. Many cities had survived; such as Los Angeles, New York, Denver, Paris, Berlin and Tokyo. Many other cities took up the names of others, such as New Detroit, Panama City, New Portland and New Macross City.

In the wake of reconstruction, projects aimed to restore the natural beauty of the Earth soon began. Civilian botanist, hydroponicist and bio-genetic engineers from the surviving Moon Base Apollo were transported to Earth to assist in the creation and construction of vast hydroponic farms and take part in various regional nature recovery programs. Several of the gigantic hydroponic facilities were constructed around the globe -- a total of ten, excluding one that was an expansion of the original moon base plantation -- four of which were located in the North American quadrant. Four more were planned to be constructed -- one in Europe, another in North America, the largest being planned to be hosted in Japan and a hydroponics and research facility in Australia. With careful monitoring the natural recovery control zones were making progress. Already a small woodland knoll and several acre plain existed several miles south of New Macross City. The same could be said for other locations around the world.

However, there have been reports, especially from on Rick Hunter, of wild flowers and other forms of vegetation growing outside of the control zones in the middle of nowhere. It was a sign to humanity that the Earth had forgiven the tragedy that has befallen upon her.

Ironically, peace was brought to the Earth because of such a tragic fate that was befallen upon it on July 4th, 2012. However, with the introduction of micronized Zentraedi and Meltraedi into the population, many knew peace wouldn't last very long.

How true were they.

-----

**Morisato Marine Air Station - Conference Room**

**Several miles near New Macross City**

"Alright, what's the situation now?"

"Another report of renegade full-sized Zentraedi. Three assailants, all piloting Regult battle pods attacked New Portland over on the west coast. They did some real heavy damage over there." reported a lance corporal reading a clipboard. "Situation was taken care of by UN Spacy Captain Rick Hunter and the Skull."

"How many does that make this month? Nine?" It was a rhetorical question filled with sarcasm from a Lieutenant. No one really payed him any heed. "These damn Zentraedi are getting hard to deal with."

"Those Zentraedi morons do not know anything but war." The statement obviously came from a micronized former Amazon. A captain at that. "You should of been rid of them when you had the chance."

"Could you be a little more courteous as to what kind of company you are in, Captain?" asked a micronized former Zentraedi. Also a captain. "Not all Zentraedi have combat on their mind. There are some whom cannot control themselves or do not know any better."

Colonel Nabiki Tendo rubbed her temple feeling the oncoming migraine. Ever since her former CO, the legendary Ayame Kusanagi retired to live the life of a wife and mother, she was promoted to a full bird and given command of the 1st Armored Tactical Assault Division. She knew she was ready for the responsibility, however, she wasn't ready for the amount of headaches she would be suffering with such a mixed command staff of junior officers. Those that were part of the original command staff during her period as executive officer were long gone to become executive officers or commanders of other ATAD units around the globe. Her new command staff were an elite bunch, yet they could sometimes be a little... skittish.

"Is there a possibility that this attack was somehow related to Khyron Kravshera?" the Colonel inquired.

"Negative. His last known origin of activity was somewhere in the Middle East near the mountain ranges in Afghanistan."

Khyron Kravshera. The number one wanted criminal in the whole world. During the mass Micronization process under went by the Zentraedi soldiers, he had somehow bypassed mandatory registration and was micronized without others realizing it. Even at human size, Khyron was a force to be reckoned with. Excluding New Portland, there have been terrorist attacks in Western North America, Spain, East Germany and Northern Egypt, all of them targeting military bases with large concentration of Meltran soldiers. Each attack had Khyron Kravshera written all over it. Yet, the micronized Back Stabber continues to elude capture.

And just to add on top of a horrible world situation, the re-establishment of a new United Nation brought rise to another Anti-United Nations coalition. Along with random and organized attacks by Zentraedi, there have been reports of human involvement in several attacks upon UN Army and UN Spacy bases and convoys located in North Africa and Eastern Asia. Once again, it seemed that humanity would repeat the same mistakes and crimes against one another.

They never learn.

Nabiki sighed. "From what we know, the majority of attacks involving Khyron have been conducted by micronized Zentraedi. Even still, we cannot ignore the threat of macronized Zentraedi organizing some form of militia and having their way with us." She looked over to the Zentraedi Captain. "Captain Horeal, your armored company will be working along side Captain Jasali," she nodded toward the Meltran Marine. "Your VTs will support her grunts. Your objective is to find and recover a stolen sizing chamber and turn it over to UN Spacy control in New Detroit."

He groans. "New Detroid...shit.."

"Watch your fucking language, Horeal." Nabiki warned with a firm no-bullshit tone. She completely ignored the fact that she used profane language, also. "I know you have ties in New Detroit, which is why I am sending you on this assignment. You'll receive the rest of your orders and information on leads within the hour."

"Dismissed."

-----

**SDF-1B Macross - Admiral's Radio Room**

**Outskirts of New Macross City**

Outside the transplanted city of New Macross lied the behemoth called Macross, the ship humanity found and rebuilt to be the primary defender of Earth against extraterrestrial opposition. The Macross had seen better days; what was once a beautiful and pristine hull was now a charred and damaged shell surrounded by tons of scaffolding.

Near the end of Operation Minmei, the Macross plowed into the Zentraedi Mobile HQ, driving itself through a full kilometer of segregated hull and armor plating. The maneuver allowed access to the internal bay of the station in which the Macross released it's entire nuclear arsenal in one massive salvo, striking not only against vessels inside and the command center, but along it's massive cluster of protoculture reactors and reflex furnaces. With assistance from the omni-directional barrier, the Macross survived the resulting explosion and destruction of the station to claim victory of what many would have called a suicide mission.

Even though victory was in their hands, the Macross did not leave without serious damage. For the past six months the Macross had under went refit to bring the ship back to minimal operating conditions for space travel, a decision that came directly from the new United Nations governing council. The Macross would be allotted resources for immediate repair before being sent to Moon Base Apollo for a complete refit and upgrade. Only her damaged original reflex furnace reactors would remain on Earth, shielded by a thick layer of lead and hyper carbon and buried under three gigantic mounts several miles north of New Macross. She would be reconstructed to the all-human design of her sister ship, the incomplete SDF-2 Odyssey.

Admiral (O-10) Sesshoumaru Kusanagi stood before the window that separated himself from the cool summer night. His golden orbs stared out at the window toward the horizon, gazing at the stars that seemed to stretch on forever. The former Lord of the Western Lands now revealed his true self to all that gaze upon him without worry or embarrassment. The purple crescent moon upon his forehead, the purple slash marks upon his cheeks and wrist, and the sharp canine fangs of his teeth. The new UN Council along with many of the senior officers of the United Nations Armed Services had accepted the truth of his origin after several long weeks of interrogation and skepticism. Most importantly, his former bridge crew, Lisa and the crew of the Macross accepted him.

Hell, if they could accept the fact that aliens did exist, what's a true to life demon or two? It did explain why many of his older comrades were middle aged or older men near retirement and he looked like a twenty year-old full of piss and vinegar.

His promotion from an over burdened Captain (O-6) to a full fledged Admiral (O-10) came as a surprise to the proud ship master. The majority of UN Spacy flag officers were located at Alaska Base and NORAD, the latter of which was destroyed in first salvos of the Rain of Death while Alaska Base reflex furnace reactors chain reacted and exploded after firing the Grand Cannon. The lack of an experienced naval officers to command what remained of the human and Meltraedi fleet became a huge issue. It was only until Sesshoumaru's name was mentioned by temporary stand-in Prime Minister Clinton that the council formed a unanimous decision to promote him to a full four-star Admiral of UN Spacy. Such a huge leap in pay grade was unheard of in the history of the any Earth military and the short history of UN Spacy, however, considering the circumstances, it was required. There was no other surviving officer in the fleet whom had the experience of commanding a multi-race fleet of nearly a million ships and had experience in deep space command. The responsibility placed upon him would test his resolve and the decisions he would choose could reshape or break UN Spacy and the United Earth Forces as a whole.

Only time would tell.

"Come in." He commanded at hearing the quick chime from the door.

The door slid open with and audible sliding sound. Through the hatched stepped in a behemoth of a man, or Zentraedi, actually. The mammoth Zentraedi was forced to step in sideways and duck low under the over-hang before slowly striding toward the Admiral's desk. The Zentran giant stood almost a head taller than Sesshoumaru, his muscled body filling out every inch of the custom tailored UN Spacy officer's uniform. It was almost like a second skin on his blue-skinned body and looked to break if he made any quick sudden movements. His face looked every inch of a Rear Admiral (O-8) rank that he wore on his shoulders - rugged and serious. Besides his hulking form and his strange skin color, the only oddity about the mammoth Zentran was the metal device grafted to his head covering his right eye and skull.

Sesshoumaru turned to address the man. "Well, it is an honor to finally meet face to face, Commander Breetai of the Adocolas Fleet."

"An honor indeed, Micronian." the micronized Breetai replied in a humble baritone voice. "Execedor had warned me in advance that I would be initially deceived by your appearance. He had stated that you appear to be Meltran. I did not initially believe his claim, however..."

"I do not know whether to be insulted or amused." He allowed a brief chuckle to escape. "Either way, Rear Admiral Breetai, as the last of the Zentraedi to be micronized, this one welcomes you to Earth and the United Nations Space Navy."

"A pleasure, Admiral." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"It is rumored that pleasure was foreign to Zentraedi."

"Hmph," Breetai sounded amused. "Compared to those under my command, I was not built was weakly as them. However, even I was not immune to your psychological attacks using your world's culture and it's influence on my fleet. The defecting Zentraedi had originated from my flagship, after all."

"Indeed, they have. Sit down, please." The pair sat down, Sesshoumaru leaning back in his comfortable chair, Breetai struggling to get his hulking mass in a comfortable position in the human sized chairs. "Your envoy Execedor, I do not trust what he says at times, nor do I believe the reasoning to why you accepted the terms of your surrender agreement. I mean, personally, you have suffered extra-ordinary inconvenience in the micronization process due to your cosmetic condition. Why?"

Cosmetic condition. The reference to the metallic plate taking up the right side of his face and skull. A critical wound upon his person during a battle with the Invid many years ago which nearly resulted in his death. The wound in which he lost his right eye and his skull almost ripped open would be a lesson that he would always remember - never take your eye off the enemy. The micronization process had caused complications due to the cybernetic eye implant that replaced his original eye. The technology needed to be duplicated and a small-scale model had to be created and replaced on his person after the micronization process was complete. He had spent over three months in a stasis tank before the implant was reconstructed for his new size. Today was only the third day of being a Micronian.

"Despite what you may think of we Zentraedi, we are not that ignorant of culture. The older generations, such as myself, have been exposed to many cultures within the Robotech Empire that we protect. There are times when some are caught in the curiosity of a culture and defect." He let out a deep sigh of pain at recalling the memories of his past. "I too was once influence by culture, though I did not allow it to control me. My comrades, however, were ensnared and defected, completely refusing to fight. In the end, my fleet was ordered to raze the planet and the defective Zentraedi involved in the incident. When I heard of the Main Fleet coming to your Earth, I knew that your people, Azonia's fleet and my own would be destroyed by the fire power that they possess. I had ordered Execedor to make sure a cease-fire and treaty are drawn up by any means necessary."

"Enslavement over death, hmm?"

Breetai crossed his arms. "Call it what you wish, Admiral. I believe that many of we Zentraedi will benefit from that agreement. We may actually learn something different besides combat."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "That may be true, Admiral Breetai. Beware, though; humanity has a history of being cruel and unjust to those whom are different. Do not be shocked when you find that your people, Zentran and Meltran, are discriminated against and suffer violent hate crimes."

"Time would only tell, Micronian." Breetai stood to gaze out of the window, admiring the stars. _So different from any other world._ "Personally, I would not blame your people." He stood at ease. "Admiral, I believe you did summon me for something other than pleasantries?"

"Yes, actually." He pushed a button on his desk. "Send them in."

Again the door slid open, revealing a small group of mix high ranking officers conversing with one another. The first to enter; Captain (O-6) Lisa Hayes, current ship master of the SDF-1 Macross. With Sesshoumaru's promotion to a fleet officer, it was by his signature that the most dedicated officer to the Macross become her ship master, the greatest honor that she had ever received. Even though Lisa was not the first woman Captain in Earth naval history - that honor belonging to Commander (O-5) Yurika Misamura - she was the first to hold command of such a large ship of the line.

Since the _Rain of Death_, Lisa Hayes had changed somewhat. The death of her father at Alaska Base was the stake that pierced the heart. However, no one had ever seen Lisa Hayes grieve for the man they called Admiral. On the outside, Lisa Hayes was still the same Lisa Hayes, only with more responsibility. Rumor had it that the brunette grieved in her own way, in the privacy of her own quarters in the suburbs of Macross City. Other rumors stated that she substituted her loss by pursuing the famous medal of honor recipient Captain (O-6) Richard P. Hunter.

Following Lisa came said honor recipient, Richard (Rick) Hunter. Nothing had truly changed for the fun loving fly boy besides a much deserved promotion. During Operation Minmei, Lieutenant Commander (at the time) Hunter was shot down mid-way before the battle was concluded. He had survived a devastating missile salvo all thanks to the chobham reactive armor of the Super Valkyrie augmentation units, a fact that he would remember for the rest of his life. After entering atmosphere, he came upon Alaska Base and a distress signal from within the soon-to-be destroyed facility. Rick had attempted to rescue Lisa's father, Admiral Donald Hayes, however, he had come across a small group of junior officers before hand. Struggling with a decision, Rick departed from Alaska base just seconds before it exploded upon itself, sealing the fate of others left inside. Confronting Lisa about the incident, she praised him for making the right decision and did not blame him for rescuing her father. He had no choice in the matter and attempting to rescue the Admiral would of resulted in his death in the process. He had only seen Lisa while on duty since that encounter.

However, he did wonder how the hell his apartment in town was always clean.

Then came Lieutenant Colonel Max and Major Miriya Sterling, the shining stars of the Marine Corps Aerospace Wings. Since Operation Minmei, Max had moved up within the ranks becoming the youngest wing commander in the history of the Corps. His promotion came at the sudden retirement of Lieutenant Colonel Steven Miller, who had decided to leave war behind and spend the rest of his life caring for his family. Max now commanded the reformed 1st Marine Aerospace Group of the 1st ATAD, a smaller unit compared to the fighter wing stationed on the SDF-1 Daedalus arm during the war. Miriya had taken his place as squadron commander of the SVMFA-232 Red Devils, while he had formed a new squadron designated the SVMFA-586 Blue Devils. The former Meltraedi Ace had received her new station after being cleared to return to duty, though she was still not cleared to fly. Since the end of the war, Miriya became pregnant with child, a joyous occasion for the recently wed pair. Nine months later a beautiful green haired baby girl was born to the pair, the first child born of a human and Meltran. Miriya had learned much from her in-laws from the Dixon family on how to care for a child, something she enjoyed more than the thrill of combat. It has been four months since little Dana's birth and the Meltraedi woman was ready for duty once more. Why she and her mate were summoned before the Admiral, she did not know.

Nabiki felt a little sour as she stepped into the Admiral's office. Why she was called here? She did not know, only that he had to do with a new assignment for the 1st ATAD. Why else would all the war horses be called together to meet with him at the same time. The whole situation had mission written all over it, and knowing her luck, the same luck she was having in apprehending Khyron Kravshera, she would be stuck on a float and sent into deep space somewhere. It was at times like this that she wished she was the one that got knocked up, not Ukyou.

"You rang, Admiral?" Nabiki said with as much sarcasm she could put into a sentence. She was not in a good mood at all. "Sir, next time you call for me, make sure the chatter box isn't around when I am."

He raised an eyebrow. "Chatter box?"

Said _chatter box_ decided to show itself. Execedor walked through the hatch, a tea cup and saucer in one hand while he spoke to the Admiral's secretary. He finally stopped talking when he noticed his former commander. "Greetings Lord Breetai. It has been a long time. My, you do look a little different as a Micronian."

The hulking Admiral grunted in acknowledgment.

"Hey!" Rick pointed at Breetai. "You're that--!"

Lisa nodded. "That he is, Rick. I would recognize him anywhere." She smiled. "Though the last time we met, I believe you were a little taller, Admiral Breetai."

"A pleasure to meet you Micronians once again, though this time you won't be under my interrogation." He shook the hands of Rick and Lisa. "I believe the last time we met, you two demonstrated that kissing." He chuckled at seeing their reddened face.

Max looked at Breetai a little strangely. "Hey... aren't you the guy I threw out of that ship?"

It was Miriya's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You tossed Commander Breetai out of his own vessel?"

"It is true, Quadrano Leader Parino. Your mate had indeed ejected me from my own vessel. An amazing feat in it's own right. You have chosen your mate wisely."

"Thank you.. I think."

"Ahem." Sesshoumaru cleared his throat to gain their attention. "I believe that I called you all here for other reasons than to reminisce on past events." He narrowed his eyes. "Minister Execedor, if you would begin, please."

The short Zentraedi set down his empty cup of tea. "Yes.. Just yesterday, Vice Admiral (O-9) Azonia Laplamis' advanced scouts have located the Zentraedi Automated Factory Satellite. Being constructed within the satellite are hundreds of warships powerful enough to annihilate the surface of the Earth three times over; an upgraded version of the Meltraedi Rineunadou Lojmeuean gunship monitor." He nodded at a few of the shocked face. "Yes, it is a terrible thing."

"With the Earth's industrial sector still recovering, Moon Base Apollo has been our only reliable source of weapon systems manufacturing and that is something we cannot fully rely on. The demand is just too high for their facilities." The Admiral slid a manila envelope toward Nabiki and Lisa. Another was taken by Max and Miriya. "Considering the threat level of the factory satellite, I have received confirmation from Prime Minister Clinton to spearhead an operation to eliminate the threat of a second Zentraedi invasion and capture their means of waging war. Captain Hunter, Colonel Tendo; Carrier Aerospace Wing 1 and the 1st Marine Aerospace Group will be deployed for this deep space mission aboard the UNS _Sword of Vengeance_. Vice Admiral Laplamis will be in charge."

"Aye-aye, Admiral." Rick replied.

"Aye, sir." Nabiki acknowledge with a yawn. _Better get some shut eye._

"Captain Hayes, you are being sent as my liaison and an advisor for the Admiral. Until the Macross is ready for departure, your duties as Captain of this ship are not required." The brunette nodded in understanding.

"Copy that, Admiral."

"Admiral Breetai. Even though you have only been micronized for such a short period of time, I am sending you at the request of Azonia to participate in this mission. She believes that you would be able to assist greatly in the benefit of the mission. Are you comfortable with this?"

Breetai crossed his arms. "There may be a conflict of interest, due to my natural will to command, Captain. However, I will agree to volunteering for this task. I do have tactical knowledge of the satellite that would be useful."

Sesshoumaru stood, eying each one of the Marine and Spacy officer. "The rest of you will receive further order from Azonia once the mission is underway. I do not have to tell you the importance of this mission, nor do I have to remind you of your duties as protector of this planet. Only remember of what happened two years ago, and know that we must prevent that tragedy from happening a second time."

"Dismissed."

-----

**New Macross City, North America**

Of all the major cities in the world, New Macross was the first to re-establish itself after the _Rain of Death_. No more did the citizens of the New Macross City have to abide by an involuntary banishment issued by the formed United Earth Defense Council or the old United Nations. They were now free to live wherever they wished on their home planet; whatever was left of it. The citizens had once again transplanted the city of Macross from within the hull of the gigantic UNS SDF-1 Macross to the wasteland that stretched out in all directions. With the help from UN Army Corps of Engineers and equipment, the wasteland created by the _Rain of Death_ was turned into their own stretch of paradise.

The barren surface of the Earth, glassed by Zentraedi reflex weaponry, was excavated for miles to lay in the foundation which would contain a working sewage system and underground electrical networks. Hardened reinforced concrete formed the network of tunnels and a flat surface as a base for the transplanted buildings. Within A year and a half, Macross City became New Macross City, nearly a duplicate image of it's Macross Island counter part. However, civil engineers did not stop there. Assistance from Moon Base Apollo scientist and engineers working on restoration committees orchestrated natural recovery projects within and around the city. Only just recently, two years after the glassing of the Earth, did New Macross City have young, but beautiful trees lining many of the side walks and flourishing city parks containing various types of trees, shrubbery and plant life.

New Macross City became a transportation hub for the rest of the world. The majority of supplies transported down from Moon Base Apollo would land at either Morisato Marine Air Station or Fort Fokker Aerospace Facility. From there, supplies and other goods would be sent to manufacturing facilities located in the New Macross industrial sector, or sent immediately by air transport to locations around the globe. Larger goods and commodities would be transported by ocean freighter or surviving military transports from the Port of New Macross located twenty miles away that was once a Naval Port located in the former city of Chicago.

The outskirts of New Macross held the suburbs, where a majority of UN armed forces members, both active, reserved and retired, lived with their families. The suburb area was littered with stack homes, small single story complexes that held one, two or three bedrooms with all the amenities one would require to live and raise a family.

Only one home stood out of all the others. Unlike the size and technological design of the surrounding complexes, this property encompassed the area of six three-bedroom homes, taking up almost half of a full city block, and had a traditional Japanese feel. The home was designed after a traditional Japanese home, a two story five bedroom home complete with oak hardwood floors, tatami matted areas and shoji bamboo rice paper sliding doors. The home began at the genken, a foyer in which visitors are greeted and remove their shoes before going inside. That lead to a winding hallway that branched in three directions; to a small dojo after crossing a covered walk way, to circle through and outside the home to reach every room on the first floor, and finally to upstairs.

The first floor held the most rooms, all but one styled in the traditional Japanese architecture. The second largest room was a nine tatami room used for receiving and entertain guest. It was complete with a tokonoma, or alcove for displaying a scroll, flower arrangement or altar. In the case of this home, the tokonoma was an alter displaying a pair of katana and a necklace made of beads and fangs. The largest room was a twelve tatami room partitioning the second largest room with a set of fusuma bamboo and rice paper sliding doors. This room was the family room, also used as a dining room with a four by eight foot low kotatsu table directly in the middle surrounded by zabuton sitting cushions. The family room lead out past a pair of shoji into a nuri-en, a veranda that linked the home and the outside garden. Another set of fusuma doors lead to second nine tatami room with many shelves containing plaques, trophies and various forms of military honors, awards and citations, pictures, country and military banners along with a small collection of artifacts and memorabilia. From the nuri-en veranda outside the family room and down the hall past the second nine tatami room was the large bathing area complete with changing room with wash and drier, an inner bath with shower and traditional Japanese furo, and a toilet facilities. Adjacent to the family room was the kitchen, the only room in the house that was modernized for today's standards and needs. Finally, on the opposite end of the house was combination bed and living room for one of the residence.

The second floor was designed to have the feel of a traditional home, though with the amenities of a modern home. The upstairs floor contained four bedrooms, one master bedroom, two larger than standard bedrooms and a guest room. The last was the only room designed in the traditional Japanese style complete with tatami mats, futons and shoji. The upstairs portion was finished with a single bathroom complete with shower. Both the guest room and the master bedroom lead to twin balconies that over-looked the garden.

Past the nuri-en veranda was the expansive backyard, the garden. It's beauty was a combination of various styles of Japanese gardens separated by small granite stone linings and fumi-ishi, or stepping stone pathways that lead to all parts of the expansive property. The center piece of the garden was a huge three foot deep 70,000 gallon clear freshwater pond filled with Japanese Koi and small amounts of plant life that promoted the beauty and harmony of the pond. A fumi-ishi path lead to the ponds seemingly floating hand built bridge that stretched from the path to the center of the pond, then split out in two directions toward other gardens. The bridge was made out of strong iron wood, giving it a reddish brown color under it's weather sealer coating. It seemingly hovered just six inched from the calm surface of the pond, the shadows underneath hiding the water-sealed iron wood legs that supported the bridge. A waist high iron wood railing provided a little protection for human-sized contaminates disturbing the tranquility of the Koi.

Branching toward the southwest corner of the pond led the pathway to a Karesansui garden, or sand and stone garden. The most abstracted of of Japanese Garden forms. It features the stark simplicity of weathered stones rising from a bed of sand ripple raked to suggest the sea. Several of these weather-beaten stones, all varying in size dotted the sea of rippling sand.

Across the pond beginning at the north western corner and stretching across the northern wall and ending near the north eastern corner of the property was the largest and possibly the most beautiful garden on the property. The center pieces of this garden were a pair of Sakura, Japanese ornamental cherry blossom trees, one on each corner of the garden. This type of garden was called a Hiraniwa, or Flat Garden, one of the earliest manifestations of garden design in old Japan. The north east corner held the smallest of the two sakura, this particular tree containing more white than the other. This one was surrounded by a later of moss near it's trunk than expanded out in a sea of raked white sand like the Karesansui garden. The sand continued toward the middle where many Japanese black pines of various sizes are styled in Bonsai. As the sand continued toward the north west corner, it's progress was cut off by a yukiyanagi shrubbery with white flowers. Japanese moss continued past the shrubbery for several feet before becoming another fumi-ishi pathway that circled the larger Sakura. This tree, compared to the other, was taller with a wide over hanging canopy that provided adequate shade for those who wished to sit under. It's blossoms were a mix of white and pink with the pink leaves being the most dominant. This tree, unlike the other, gave the whole garden a calming and captivating beauty when seen from across the pond.

The land and property belonged to the most wealthiest officers in the United Nations Armed Services; Admiral (O-10) Sesshoumaru and Colonel Ayame Kusanagi (Ret.). It was one of the first buildings and property in the suburb to be constructed and completed, the majority of the landscaping done by Sesshoumaru's own hands. The property had a mysterious feel about it since it's creation. How the Kusanagi family acquired the material to build such beauty in the middle of a wasteland? No one involved with the construction could give a straight answer and earning a response from the two home owners seemed to be impossible. Not many had even seen the inside compound due to the ten foot high walls surrounding the property. Only the tops of the Sakura tree and other vertical shrubbery gave any indication that something existed inside.

_Such a beautiful day_.

Ayame sat on the hardwood deck of the nuri-en, leaning against one of the supporting wooden pillars as she gazed out toward the koi and the large blooming sakura. The powder blue and cherry blossom print kimono matched the feel of her home and garden, allowing her to relax and just enjoy the day. Her attention was pulled away from her garden in favor of the shifting bundle in her arms. She smiled down at her little baby boy, poking his little nose and earning a fit a giggles in the process.

"And how is my little grandson doing?"

She leaned her head back against the pillar, looking up at her mother. Within the Goddess' arms was another bundle, this one being fed from a small bottle filled with warm milk. "Playful one, he is. Always smiling and giggling. He rarely cried today." She eyed the other bundle. "Trade?"

"You always seem to amaze me, Ayame." Urd sat on the steps of the nuri-en in front of her daughter, leaning toward her to allow the platinum haired Marine to accept the feeding child while she took the baby boy into her arms. "Placing yourself in danger for so many years. Surviving encounters were any normal human would of died. When I joked about grandchildren, I was talking about one boy or girl." She giggled, pulling another bottle of milk out of nowhere to feed the little boy. "And here you go having one of each, a set of twins at that!"

It was a year after the _Rain of Death_ where Ayame became pregnant with the twins and the reason why she decided to retire from the Corps and military service. Nine months and fifteen hours of labor later she gave birth to a six pound seven ounce baby boy, one minute and thirty nine seconds later came a five pound twelve ounce baby girl. That day would be remembered for years to come, not because of the birth, but for the scene Urd, the grandmother, made dancing in the hospital hallways waving Japanese victory fans and the silly grin plastered on the normal stoic Sesshoumaru as he held his two children. Both of their children were spitting images of Sesshoumaru, having been born with his crescent moon and double stripe marks. Besides gender, the only difference between the two children were their eye color. The boy had the jade eyes of his mother. The girl had the golden orbs of her father.

Ayame had given her husband the honor of naming their children. The girl was named Rin, named after the first human to capture the heart of the former Lord of the Western Lands. A human that he had saved as a child that soon became one of his most trusted companions and retainer. The boy was named Inuyasha, after his dead half-brother. Ironic that Sesshoumaru would name his own son after his brother. He had first hated Inuyasha because he was born a hanyou, a half-breed. Now here he was fathering two half-breeds. Inuyasha was a fitting name for his son.

"Any word from the ice cream fiend?" Urd let out a chuckle at her daughters naming.

"She promised she would make it for dinner this time. You know how we Goddess' are with our promises." She sighed. "Really, she works too hard on those research projects they have going on. If I had just a fraction of my powers available, I would change the Earth back to it's original state."

"Yeah," Ayame agreed, rolling her eyes. "And have your old man fry your butt for jacking up the Yggdrasil again, like he did when you created the material for our home." Urd stuck her tongue out at her daughter, an act that made little Rin giggle. "Yesh, grand mama likes to piss off your great grandpa. Yesh, she does! Yes, she does!"

"You know I intend to spoil your kids rotten, right?"

"Why? Because you didn't get to do that to me?"

"Affirmative, Colonel."

Urd tickled Inuyasha. "Yesh, grand mama is going to get you anythin' you want, Inuyasha. Yesh, I will. Yesh, I will." She wrinkled her nose.

Ayame gave her a sour look. "Looks like Inuyasha wants you to get him a new diaper. Well, you said you'll get him anything he wants, so..." The Goddess of the Past muttered something about insolent daughters before she carried her grandson away for diaper maintenance.

-----

She awoke with a start, shooting up from her lying position on the veranda to her sock covered feet. She frantically looked around within the family room for her children with look of fear in her eyes. She began to panic when she couldn't find any trace of the twins or her mother. Fear struck her once more and she whirled around toward the garden, praying that her babies didn't learn how to crawl all of a sudden and drowned themselves in the koi pond. However, her fears were put to rest at the sight she found under the large sakura. She let out a sigh of relief, wiping her sweating brow with the sleeve of her kimono. She must have fell asleep while watching her children, something she hated herself for more than anything else. While she slept, she dreamed of her children and what they would be in the future. But her dream turned into a nightmare where her babies were taken away from her by evil mad scientist and experimented on to find their hidden demonic genes.

Silly as it was to others, it was a pure hell for the mother of two.

Her fears were put at rest, though. Slipping her tabi covered feet into a pair of vinyl zori sandals, she slowly made her way long the fumi-ishi pathway to the floating bridge. One of the larger koi jumped from the water, landing with a light splash that caused the normally calm pond surface to ripple under the light of the full moon. Even at night, under the natural illumination created by the moon, the garden held a different kind of beauty that one could not express with words. It was a beauty that Ayame ignored for another, one that lied under the sakura with her two bundles of joy.

Sesshoumaru rested with his back to the tree. Gone was his UN Spacy uniform in favor of his favorite white and red trim kimono and yellow and dark blue obi wrapped around his waist, one of thousands that he had worn over the years since he was a child. Minus the steel spiked shoulder armor, if one could somehow provide a picture of the former Lord of the Western Lands from six hundred years ago, his current state of attire would be a spitting image of him during the Sengouku Jidai period. Laying around the demon dog and across his lap was his white boa, an article of clothing that earned him the nickname _Fluffy_ from his wife. The boa provided warmth in the cool night, not for Sesshoumaru, but for his children that lied across his lap within his arms.

Ayame felt her heart swell with emotion, the warmth of her love for her one and only man. His eyes were closed, his head a little slack and the slow rise and fall of his chest gave the impression that the effeminate was slumbering, however, she knew that despite appearances, Sesshoumaru was wide awake and aware of his surroundings. A demonic guard dog ready to attack all that jeopardize what belongs to him. And that was another quality that she found attractive. The platinum haired beauty carefully made her way to her lover, kneeling down at his side to snuggle up against his boa to feel the warmth of his clothing accessory and his body heat.

"My love," she whispered, not wishing to wake the twin. "You look very lovely tonight."

He seemed amused by her words. "Should it not be this Sesshoumaru that gives the compliments? This one is not worthy of such words from one who surpasses the beauty of even the most holy of angels." Blush spread across her cheeks.

"Don't say that too loud. My mother might become jealous."

"In this one's eyes, there is nothing that is more beautiful than you..." He paused, his eyes casting downward. "Except..." He centered himself in her twin gem-like eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?"

He looked away. "Everything."

"Hmm?"

"We have been mates for over twenty-five years now. Through the good and strife, wars and peace, through separation because of duty, you have always remained true to our bond were others would break. Despite our petty arguments or clashing of ideals and disagreements, this Sesshoumaru cannot help but admire how far the both of us have come in this life, how we have survived through so much strife yet still find the time for each other. My only regret would be what this one have not told you, about myself and my long past - something this one is ashamed of. Even still, you have given me a gift and honor that no other could give. An heir; two of them in fact. And for that, this Sesshoumaru can never stop thanking you for this precious gift of life."

His words warmed her heart even further. "The honor of bearing your children is more than enough. It was my pleasure and my desire. You are my one and only... forever."

A long pause.

"Tell me."

"Hmm?"

"You said I only know a fraction of your life. You have told me about your brother before and that was it." She looked up at his loving eyes. "Tell me more."

He smirked as a certain memory came to mind. "Let this one tell you of one of my most loyal retainer. The namesake of our dear Rin..."

* * *

End of Semper Fi: The UN Marine Corps

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Notice it? Earth is slowly recovering. But did you notice it? That's right, an alternate time line compared the canon series in Robotech. All Zentraedi have been micronized, including Khyron. However, there are macronized Zentraedi causing serious havoc. What's up with that?

Where exactly is New Macross City? Technically, in the storyline, it's in Alaska where Alaska Base use to be. However, Reflex Point in the New Gen series is located somewhere near the Great Lakes. In the Xmas Macross Saga episode where Khyron sets the city ablaze, Macross City is located near a port. In this story, Macross City is located where Chicago use to stand. Although, it wouldn't be called windy city anymore because of severe weather changes. Plus, New Macross was near New Detroit, so Chicago was the best choice.

If you have questions on anything, do not be afraid to ask.

Edit on 05/06/2007

I have decided to end this story right here and start on the next installment titled **"Semper Fi: Malcontent Uprisings"**. When I was writing the 36th installment of this story, I made a drastic realization that I was working on the wrong type of story I originally planned. I was writing a chapter that was 95 Navy/Spacy, with only few scenes with Marines. That did not bode well with me and I made the decision to scrap the chapter and finalize this chapter as the final installment of Semper Fi: UN Marine Corps. What is done is done and this story cannot be continued.


End file.
